Cold eyes Burning Will
by m6l99
Summary: Thrown away by family with uncaring cold eyes a heart broken boy grows with the burning will to be come greater then he was thought to be but will he fall or stand up to become Hokage and a hero foretold who will end the dark rule of the Snake king Orochi
1. Chapter 1

**Cold eyes Burning Will **

**Naruto Ikkitōsen dynasty warriors cross**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

The hidden village of Iwa came under attack from the combined forces of Konoha Suna and revitalizes Kusa,the main target of the this raid is Iwa STONE cells to free many captived ninjas,

Namikaze Minato ran full speed carrying a bundled past Iwa's wall before being enveloped in a blinding yellow flash,

Standing before several med nins Minato carried the bundled to the med nin's a woman's whimper and a frail hand grip his flak vest "ssh its all right Aerlla-chan your safe your child will be born free and with your family"

"I….I……" Aerlla voice was weak and meek nothing like the friendly tone of his long time friend and former team mate,

"Rest now my shadowy friend your nightmare is over" whispered Minato,

**12 Years Ago…9 months pass since the end of the 3rd ninja War-**

"Minato-koi, there must be another way!" a young woman with fiery red hair cried from her hospital bed. Her striking blue eyes gazed at the blond haired man standing next to her. Those crystal eyes were filled with anguish, stabbing at the man who called himself her husband.

"Kushina-chan, we have no choice," Namikaze Minato, the Konoha Yellow Flash and secretly the 4th Hokage replied, "Kyuubi is simply too powerful to destroy! Even with Gamabunta aiding me, even some how I did the cost would be too great, at best I could only hope to wound it for a short while every other opinion has failed; The Shiki Fuin is the only hope Konoha has!".

"But why our son?!" she cried, holding the crying form of their newborn child to her chest, "Please, at least tell me why him?, after all the hell we went thought my clans opposing our marriage, the damn war even the attempt on Kanna's life".

"He carries the will of fire in him, Kushina! Both the blood of the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan rests in his veins!, he can handle its power " Minato replied,

"He'll become a truly splendid ninja once he grows up, I know this already. As for why; I am the Hokage. How can I ask another family to sacrifice their own child if I am not willing to do the same?" The tall blond man gazed at his wife. "Please, my love…Hime …understands this."

Namikaze -Uzumaki Kushina bowed her head, her Red bangs touching the blond tresses of her newborn son. It still amazed her how much like her husband her child already looked; he was certain to be a heartbreaker when he was grown. Still, his eyes were her's…the same crystal blue shared by the majority of the Uzumaki clan, but more cloud grey in the center around the pupil.

The same shared by his four year old sister, Kanna, who is safely in side the shelter in the Hokage Mountain.

"I'vealready left instructions with Jiraiya-sensei and Sarutobi-sensei, and you friends Rei Arella and Mikoto agreed to help" Minato was saying, "The people will know my will. Our son will be a hero my love."

"But what about you?" she whispered, her voice carried a broken tone, Minatocup his wife's face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"A kage's greatest gift to their village is their life," he replied, "At least Naruto will have you and the clan to watch and raise him."

"Naruto…you named him after your favourite ramen topping?!" she asked, incredulous at his choice, even with impending doom heading there way.

"Actually, I was thinking the 'spiral' version," the young kagereplied with his trademark grin. All too quickly it faded, replaced by a sombre expression.

"Its time, Kushina -chan." Kushina broke down, and held Naruto's a little tighter.

The Door open, letting Kushinasee her old rival and friend Roth Arella, clad in midnight blue Ninja plate armour, having the same sombre expression as Minato, tucked in her arm, the Scroll for Shiki Fuin,

"Every one is ready Minato….. Are you sure that you want to use your son and your self……" Asked Arella, seeing a happy moment of life turned in to heart breaking, tragedy.

Minato look in to her eyes and nodded, Arella lowered her head, in under standing, before turning to the window.

In the distant beyond the village wall the orange glow of fire burning the giant trees that surrounded Konoha as the giant fox that slowly made its way to Konoha, it's 9 tails waved about in an hypnotic pattern.

Kushina nodded, placing a sad kiss on the newly christened Naruto's forehead. "Be strong, my little one," she whispered. Reluctantly, she handed her child to her husband. Somehow, she knew things would never be the way her lover thought.

"If I tried harder maybe" started Arella but Kushina gave her a sad smile, Arella bows her head, Minato place his hand on her shoulder, Arella's body shutters as tear drops hit the spot between her feet.

"Nothing lasts for ever no matter how much we try" said a bitter Arella.

She was right, as she watched her Koi her child and friend leave, later Kushina saw black clad people, enter her room and be fore she can call out, they grab her next something was pushed in to her arm, making her feel light headed.

"You have crossed the clan for the last time Kushina, now you and you and your children will served the clan for its own gain now that you're Husband, will died and he will no long interfere with the Uzumaki like the Senju and there pets the Hyuuga and Roth, have but don't worry they will be joining your Husband in all do time".

_"Damn you Kosuke Damn you Kosuke to hell" _thought Kushina, as darkness over powered her.

**Out side the Wall**

The forest in front of Konoha stand the 4th Hokage watch groups of Konoha ninja dashed in to the tree line, as loud explosions echoed out in to the night.

Signing he want to be there with his family his baachan left a week ago after healing Kushina when she started to have problems, watch his boy grow in to a man and have kids of his own but that can't happen, fate can be too cruel at times,

Minato bit his thumb.

"BUTA, INU, TORI, SARU, HITSUJI!" Minato shouted his chakra surging as he slammed his hand to the ground. -Ninpo-Summon no Jutsu!-

A web of seals flowed out from beneath his bloody palm, and smoke billowed around him, then shot upwards.

A strong breeze blew the smoke away, leaving the towering form of a giant brown toad with a blue and white haori, witha pink scar over its left eye seemly still healing, lastly it had a long pipe in its massive mouth making the Toad look like Yakuza complete with a huge dosu tucked in his belt.

"Oi, Gamabunta, long time no see, big guy" yelled Minato from a top Gamabunta head,

"What's the problem Runt you need some thing……nani…… why's Kyuubi no Youko, The Kitsune King, looking more pissed off then horde of females crying out for Jiraiya blood, after catching him peeping".

"Hell if I know but that can wait 'Arella'" called out Minato, and his shadow darken and 2 forms emerged,

Arella and an black and blue clad Roth keels, before Minato.

"I set up needed supplies Hokage-Sama, all that's needed is your blood and to draw the seals" stated Arella not looking in to Minato's face her emotions controlled.

"Arella" said Minato.

"Yes…….mmmff" started Arella but Minato grabs her chin and gaveher a kiss, on the lips shocking the other Roth,

"Mi-Minato" sputtered Arella, but Minato gave her his trademark smile.

"I'm very much in love with Kushina, my daughter and my son is our greatest expression of this love is but I know you were in love with me and when I confess my love to Kushina you didn't drift from our lives you been there for us in the good and bad times, as we have been for your good and bad times, this is my last gift to one of my most precious persons in my life".

"I will help your daughter, son and Kushina, as you and Kushina helped me and my children be free from Iwa and helping me thought my darkest hours, I vow this on my life" spoke Arella her eyes watered has she tried to hold back the overflowing amount of emotions .

Aerlla hugs her team-mate friend love of he life,

"You need to go its 4 point seal and a 6 point seal lastly you're still a baka"

Minato nodded "of course I'm the Hokaga after all" he grins and turned to speck with Gamabunta "I need time to complete Shiki Fuin, bunta, Arella will Summon SteelNight along with Konoha's ninja forces to stall Kyuubi no Youko, to give me the needed time can you do this bunta"

"You got guts Runt, I'm sad that I'll lose one of my best subordinates, but if you boy is anything like you I will be glad to have Sake with the brat"Said Gamabunta after hearing Shiki Fuin he knows Minato wasn't coming back,

"Thanks Bunta" yelled Minato.

"Well get going Runt I'm itching good brawl too bad it's not Doganki-baka"

"Stay alive that's the order of the Hokage," ordered Minato and left in a yellow flash.

"Relay this to all units stall no fool hardy heroics if any one feels that there in danger fall back to the next line until you reach the wall and dig in this isn't a battle it's buying time" ordered Arella to her clan kinsmen, who left the same way, they came.

After pulling up her hood Arella bit her thumb.

"BUTA, INU, TORI, SARU, HITSUJI!" shouted Arella her chakra surging as she slammed her hand on to. "-Ninpo -Summon no Jutsu!-"

A web of seals flowed out from beneath her bloody palm, and smoke billowed around her then went upwards, Arella used Chakra to keep a grip on the Crows bosses head.

"Sssssssssssraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww" cried out from the cloud as a large Crow shoots up in to the sky, "Mistress Arella, what SteelNight needed for".

"We' are going to make that damn fox wish it never set foot out of its hole" said Arella pointing to Kyuubi no Youko, who was swiping the area with its tails or sending blue flames at anything that moves.

"Sssssssssssraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww, The Kitsune King, wouldn't take this, laying down, but SteelNight will be very very bad to The Kitsune King, for my mistress" said SteelNight, flapping his wings.

"Lets get going, Steel I'm going hack it tails off for pay back for costing me my best subordinate" growled Gamabunta, jumped in to the fray.

"Sssssssssssraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww," SteelNight went low just above the tree tops catching the Kitsune King's attention, **"huh summons haven't fought any of them in awhile" **blue Foxfire pooled in the fox's mouth flames lashed out from openings between the fox's fang's **"–Kitsune Flame-"** before Kyuubi's head reeled back and then forward blasting out a stream of blue fire ranking the trees in front of SteelNight flight path, shooting up a wall fire, Kyuubimade a fox leer at the fire storm very pleased with it, unlit SteelNight appeared above the fire wall "-Fuuton-Drilling Air Bullet-" SteelNight cried out before shooting a large ball of compressed air and chakra at Kyuubi, hitting him in the face causing an enormous conflagration of air presser, throwing the 9 tailed fox back,

**"RRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR" **roaredKyuubi, getting to his feet and started shaking his head but noted a growing over cast shadow growing bigger, and a loud noise of something falling, **"Huh ??"**

"Make way for the Toad Boss" yelled Gamabunta, dropping down from the sky "-Toad Sword Beheading-" his huge dosu held over his head, for a over head chop –CCCChhhhhhhhhhhhhhlllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggg- 4 fox tails blocked _"This is not good" _thought Gamabunta as Kyuubi glared at the Fire Toad Boss as a tail swats the giant toad aside like nothing, "WWWWWWWWaaaaaaaaaaagggggggg look out below" cried Gamabunta to any one in his crash zone, -BBBBBbooooooooommmmmmmmmmm- "Damn it",

**"Heeheeheehee"**chuckled Kyuubi before looking up, to see SteelNight, flapping over head.

"-Fuuton- Feather Kunai-"8 black Feathers drop from the sky and impaled them selves in to his hide.

**"RRrraaaaaaaaaaaggggggg"**roared Kyuubi, as he rips a black Feather from his shoulder throwing the feather aside the fox willed his tails twisted in to a spiral before shoot out at SteelNight, stretching out in to impossible lengths homing in on the Shadow Crow Boss,

The Shadow Crow Boss evaded the first 2 tails as he shoots up in to the sky "-Fuuton- Rapid Drilling Air Bullets-"cried out SteelNight, as he shoots out smaller air bullets, at the tails exploding 4 tailsa way but the last 3 tails shot though the smoke 2 hitting SteelNight in the gut, the last swatted him a side sending SteelNight across the forest though many trees, some how Arella managed to stay on SteelNight head, "Uuuugggg, I'm…….. getting……. too old ………for this shit" moaned Arella flat on her stomach and sprawled out on SteelNight head "Wwwaaaggge Mommy SteelNight don't want to go to school" moan out SteelNight his tongue was hanging out of his beak, and his eyes had swirls,

"Alright let tired this again" yelled Gamabunta getting his second wind, taking a look around and spotted Kyuubi smashing though the lines not even felting Jutsus and attacks unleashed on him swatting groups of ninja aside like toys with his 9 tails.

"Huh? Runt what's he doing??" muttered Gamabunta, as he spotted a yellow flash, some distant away.

Kyuubi eye spotted movement and in a flash his claws tore in to the ground killing all the ninja leaving only a Genin alive who stared a the form of Kyuubi, regards less of his wounds like the 1 long cuts on his face, **"Hhhhhmmmmmmm I miss one"**mused Kyuubi as he was staring at the Genin below him, **"Heh not worth my time" **stated the The Kitsune King as he move past the Genin who was in shock at the sight of his dead parents and seeing Kyuubi up close "We can't stop it nothing can stop that demon" said the Genin before he fated from blood loss.

Kyuubi stormed though the forest destroying any and all in his way,

"OI, Fox-Teme down here" yelled Minato who held a bundle, before the Kitsune King **"Huu Now who is this another fool"**said Kyuubi, staring down a the blond,

"A fool now that's not nice but before you mash me in to a pulp aloud me to show a never before seen tick" said Minato with a cheesy grin as the bundle giggled,

Kyuubi right eyebrow rose and lowered his head to the ground in order see, "Now watch the little glowing ball" said Minato his out stretch hand formed a spinning a ball of blue chakra "See the pretty little glowing ball move" said Minato "Still can't see it, How about NOW –Rasengan-" yelled Minato as he thrusts the chakra ball in to Kyuubi nose,

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR"**howled Kyuubi holding his nose that now sported a third nostril with his hand paws as he rolled on the ground crushing trees with his body.

Minato flashed on to Gamabunta head looking at his son who he held "My son please for give me that I wouldn't be there for you and to see you grow up" spoke Minato wangling his finger at his son who try to grab at his finger with his small hands, giggling Naruto blue grey eye looking up at him with a happy smile on his face.

SteelNight landed next Gamabunta in a second Arella leaps over landing in a crouch next to Minato, "The Traps are sent its now or never".

"Let's get started" said Minato as he passes Naruto to Arella who started cooed at him when Naruto started crying "He has Kushina lungs " smile Arella tears running down her face,

**"What………."** Roared Kyuubi, when the traps were tripped,

As trap seals formed chakra chains that shot up and wrap around Kyuubi legs and neck, and began to shock Kyuubi, and held Kyuubi still to aloud the Jutsu to be used,

"Yea" said Minato as he flashed hand seals "Snake, Boar, Sheep, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake", Minato finished by clapping his hands like he was praying "-Shiki Fūjin- Summon Kami Lord Shinigami-dono God of Death and Shadows-"

Kyuubi staked towards the 2 bosses before every thing became lost in a blinding flash of light.

**Four years later-**

"This is becoming a nightmare!" one of the elders shouted in the council chamber. "That…thing…is ruining this clan!"

"Five times we've had to request ANBU protection for that gaki in the last month alone," another replied. "We're losing face with the people of Konoha while the Uchiha Hyuuga and Rothcontinue to gain strength in the council on top of that the villagers are starting to act like they are better than we are as well!"

The loose friendship between the Uzumaki and Roth fell apart after several heated clashes of words, and a attempted break in the fall out from this caused Uzumakito lose much support with in the Konoha council,

"The boy shows little talent in any of the clan techniques," another voice spoke, "Takashi-kun has given up teaching him the Uzumak Ryuu styles. He may have an affinity for wind, but given his lack of aptitude with basic ninja techniques it's unlikely he'll ever be able to adapt that into something useful."

"We should distance the clan from him," the second voice, "With the new contract offered to us by the Fire Lord himself, as his honour guard; the boy's presence would only be a hindrance. Even now, he disrupts the training of his sister, who is turning out to be a genuine prodigy for the clan. Kanna-chan may not be in the direct line for clan succession, but she's certainly going to be a prize jewel for us in a few years."

The trio of elders nodded, and then turned to stare at the Red haired woman kneeling before themthis woman was the prize of the Uzumaki clan. A jounin of remarkable skill, second only to the Densetsu no Sannin, 3rd and 4th Hokage, Hatake Sakumo, Roth Arella The 3 Heavenly steel, Dragons Brothers Sanshouuo no Hanzou Namikaze Minato,

Uzumaki Kushina had in recent years slowly turned cold and almost unfeeling; the fire in her heart had burned out and replaced with a wall of ice this caused a rift between Rei .

She rarely spoke to the council, or to any other clan members, unless it was absolutely necessary. Even her two children, the aforementioned Kanna and the boy –Naruto– received little attention from her.

"Kushina -dono," Kosuke spoke, "You know that the Fire Lord has requested our entire clan move to the capital city of Hinokakugin (Fire Pavilion). This move gives the clan a great opportunity to reclaim some of the honor your son has cost us…perhaps even gain greater renown as his highness's' body guards. However…".

"You needn't ask me what you are about to, Kosuke-sama," the cold woman replied, "You wish me to leave my son here in the village while the rest of us travel to the city."

"Yes, that is correct," the old man replied, "Do you have a problem with it?"

Kushinafelt a tug at her soul, even as she voiced her answer. She looked at the elders with eyes of cold blue ice.

"No," she replied, "I will do what is best for the clan."

Kosuke and the others grinned after Kushina left.

"Good how our plan with the Hyuuga going" ask Kosuke smirking,

The news of the Uzumaki, move to Hinokakugin caused an up roar in Konoha, many thought Uzumaki clan, was doing it to gain more prestige, over them and showing there disdained for Konoha.

One of the more violence reactions is when Arella heard that little Naruto was not going with the Uzumaki clan, this made the normally clam and soft spoken Arella go in to a rage and ranted right at Kushina failings as mother and wife to abandon her own son because of the clans told her to do it, Arella vowed that any and all Uzumaki baring Naruto is now a enemy in the eyes of all Roth.

"M

"Okaa-sama?" a small voice whispered, even it's owner watched the taller woman escort his sister to a covered wagon. The small child stood next to a man in bright white robes withred trim, and a triangular pointed hat stood proudly on his head. The man was old, but several times he had visited the small boy with a friendly smile, so the child knew he could trust him, beside the old man was a Grey skinned toned lady wearing black and blue robe's, she been keeping tabs and visited him a few times but she and Okaa-sama don't like each other but he can trust her as well.

"Kushina -san, I beg you once again to stay this madness!" the man with the robes spoke, his voice carrying a hint of anger evident even to the small blond boy next to him, "This is your son, by the Kami! To abandon him this way…"

"It is the will of the clan, Sandaime-sama," she replied, "I will do what is in the best interests of my clan."

"Don't even try to change her mind Sandaime-sama, that cold heated witch is just shell and a mouth piece, for the Uzumaki" spat Arella her purple eyes burned in to Kushina, own ice cold blue eyes.

"Okaa-sama?" the small boy whimpered again, even as his big sister gave him a look of pity mixed with longing, "Was…was I bad? Did…did I…do something wrong?"

Kushina ignored the boy's questions, though she again felt the strange pull at her heart she had felt a week prior when the decision had been made. "We are the last one's here aside from Ebisu-kun," she replied, "He'll stand proxy for the Uzumaki clan on all civilian and shinobi matters. Kanna and I must depart now."

"Kushina …"

"Goodbye, Sandaime-sama," the woman finished, before walking away. She climbed into the wagon with her daughter, and the driver lashed the horses, getting them moving.

The blond boy stared at the wagon as it moved away from his home. "Okaa-sama…why? Why don't you want me? What did I do?!"

The wagon continued to move forward, even as he began to shout his pleas. "OKAA-SAMA . .. . . .. . I PROMISE NOT TO BE BAD ANYMORE . .. . . . PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

But the wagon vanished from his field of vision, as the dam that held back Naruto's misery broke loose as the young boy sobbed,

Arella keeled down and hugged Naruto as he cried for Okaa-sama, she picked him up as hot tears of the boy's misery to flow down the dark color shirt they wore, Sandaime takes the small boy from Arella, who been holding back her own tears.

Sandaime held Naruto in a tight embrace, as he cried

"Oji-chan Oba-chan. . .. . . why did Okaa-sama and Onee-sama leave me? Why am I so bad?" the boy whispered.

"You are not bad Naruto-kun," Sarutobi Hiruzen replied, patting the boy's back in an effort soothe his fractured heart, "You are truly special. Your okaa-san and onee-san will see that someday." The boy continued to cry his soul out into the white robes of the old man.

"If…if I…if I become a good ninja," the boy sobbed, "Will…will that…make them love me?"

Sarutobi and Arella shared a frown,

Sarutobi began to make plans for the boy. For him to think he needs to be a shinobi to get what should come freely from his clan, the 'Professor' thought, before he buried his darker feelings. "I think…many will come to love you if you become a good shinobi, Naruto-kun."

Arella wanted to impart on what he was getting in to "Naruto-chan a shinobi life is long road with many ups and downs but I believed you will be a great shinobi, My clan will help you" said Arella smiled, her own children would make good friends with Naruto, he needed all the help and friends he can get.

The old man stood, taking the boy's hand in his own. "Come with me, my boy. I'll treat you to some ramen. Your father loved the stuff."

"Ano…what's ramen?" the boy asked, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his orange jacket.

"Hohohoho you going to make another bottle less ramen eating boy "chuckled Arella, she just imagine a blond mop of hair, just behind stacks of empty ramen bowls, like his father

"Huh what's so funny"

"You'll see, Naruto-kun. You'll see."

And Arella wallet was crying at the amount it lost,

**Four years later-**

When Yuugao first returned to the village, she expected the general apathy she experienced. She was a former member of the Uzumaki Clan branch, the Uzuki clan that had left Konoha to serve the Daimyo they had been gone for so long, it made the people think that the clan saw it's self as too good for the village.

While she had expected that, what she saw her cousin endure was far worse.

Before the departure, she knew that the village hated Naruto. That hatred had been a major reason behind going to serve the Daimyo. However, the cruelty she saw now was far, far worse.

Naruto no longer had the protection of the UzumakiClan, and hate that had built up for four years was finally allowed to express itself. Her loathing of her clan built increased with every sneer, every insult, and every blow landed on his young body, a number of Jounin Anbu, and nearly every ninja from the Roth clan, did there best to protect Naruto, from much of the abused, but it was too much for them to warned away.

She had expected to simply avoid him, but after witnessing his life, she was unable to stand by.

She had practically begged the Hokage to let her join ANBU, and he reluctantly agreed, making her one of the youngest members to join ANBU. Since there was no war, and Sandaime had no desire to expose a young woman to the darker aspects of ANBU so soon, she was almost constantly assigned as one of Naruto's guardians.

She couldn't have hoped for more.

Unlike many of the other protectors, savea handful of ninja and the entire Roth clan, she wasn't content to watch from the Shadows until a killing blow was about to hit. She made sure the villagers KNEW she was protecting him. Unsurprisingly, this led to Naruto being fairly attached to her, even calling her "ANBU-chan."

Unfortunately, the time of contentment passed, when on of the newer recruits taunted her about her ousting from the Uzumaki clan in front of Naruto.

Almost instantly the happy little boy vanished, replaced by one with distrusting eyes. While it stung to realize how much this child had been hurt by their family, Yuugao continued to protect him, seeing it as penance for her family's sins.

Months passed. Yuugao had grown used to Naruto's silence around her, and no longer let it worry her. Naruto no longer flinched when he saw her.

She finally allowed herself to develop a social life, meeting a sweet but sickly man named Hayateand made friends witha Male member of mostly female Roth clan, Heero, an tall and quite but powerful man, who got the other recruits, to lay off her, thought he didn't let up on the hand to hand training matches her many lumps are a testament to that.

At first every thing she was told about the shadow monsters that are the Roth, at first made her falter, in taking orders from Heero, unit Anko hit and yelled at her for making Heero sempai, job harder then it should have, her actions made Heero look unfit to command if he can't get newbesto fallow his orders, that made Yuugaovery ashamed on how she disregard any one from Roth or Hyuuga, unlit Heerohad a talk with her stating are you Uzumaki Uzuki or Yuugao, if you can't answer you can leave right now.

She gave her answer She is Yuugao, Soon, she had made friends with members of the unit and out side Like the Anko, the lesbine couple Haruka and Michiru the baka duo Kotetsu and Izumo, the lazy Kakashi the laid back Asuma, and many others.

As for Hayate quickly swept her of her feet, and they began dating. It was that action that stimulated the change.

Naruto was amazingly skilled at hiding and sneaking. The villager's hate towards him made it a necessity. So it was no surprise that Yuugaonever noticed him silently following her when she was off duty, he was nearly a good as a Roth, much like her unit commander who in fact was a member of the Roth.

Yuugao believed they had given him a few tips in that department and her young age, she lacked the paranoia that marked most competent ninja.

Over time, he grew to realize that she bore him no ill will, and wanted to make amends for what had happened to him. Still, the hate he felt for his clan made it impossible for him to express this to her.

Hayate changed that.

The sickly jounin had never overtly tried to harm or insult Naruto. He barely had any interaction withthe boy at all. Knowing this gave Naruto the courage to talk to him face to face. After watching him for several days, Naruto confronted him.

The pale Jounin was surprised when Naruto approached him. Yuugao had spoke of him and their relation before, so he had some understanding, but was surprised that Naruto would come forward. From what Yuugao had said, the boy ignored her once he learned who she was. Curiosity filled Hayate's mind, and he invited the boy in.

Despite the relaxed environment of Hayate's home, he noticed Narutowas still twitchy. Judging from his experiences, it wasn't that surprising. He filled a glass withmilk, and gave it to the nervous boy.

"Cough Don't worry kid. No one's going to attack you here." The statement seemed to settle him somewhat, though he still occasionally glanced around. Hayate gave him a moment to drink, before speaking up, "So… what brings you here?"

"…Yuugao-san…" the boy murmured.

"Ah… she mentioned you a few times… I guess I should have expected this…" Hayate replied, observing his reactions. Despite his age, Naruto managed to hide his shock fairly well. It would be an asset when he was older.

"What did she say?" Despite Naruto's tone, you could sense his curiosity.

"Cough Well, she says you're a sweet boy, except when you're playing pranks on people. You're also very determined to reach your goals." Hayate watched Naruto's reactions, "She also said that she was sorry for what happened to you." Naruto's head shot up, shock evident in his eyes.

"You know, for most people in the Uzumaki clan, you weren't that important. You were just another kid in the family. Yuugao barely even knew you when they left."

"So?"

"You shouldn't judge her too harshly. That's all. If she hated you like you seem to think, she wouldn't have been so gun-ho about protecting you. I'm not saying you should forgive her right away, but I think she deserves an opportunity to prove herself, don't you?"

Hayate grabbed the empty glass to refill it, giving Naruto the chance to think about their conversation. When he returned, the chair was empty, and the door ajar. He sighed; he might not have helped, but at least he tried.

Naruto ran to the place he was most comfortable, the top of the Hokage Monument.

His conversation with Hayate had made him reconsider his feeling towards the people who abandoned him. For once, his convictions were shaken. His hate for his family wavered, and he questioned whether he was any better. For hours, he sat there, thinking about what to do.

Days later, Yuugao was on guard duty once again. As always, she remained silent, and Naruto did the same. It wasn't until lunchtime that something changed.

"Do you want some?" Naruto asked cautiously, as if he was afraid of her response.

"Huh?" Yuugao responded, surprised that he was talking to her again.

"I asked if you wanted some food ANBU-chan." Naruto kicked some dirt "If you don't want any…".

"No! I'd be glad to eat with you, Naruto-kun…" She quickly replied, joining him for some ramen _"It wasn't much, but it was a start but………"_

Yuugao removed her mask "I'm Uzuki Yuugao it nice to meet you"

**Four and a half years later-**

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the grey haired glasses wearing genin kneeling on the ground before him, even as the older boy began relating his information about the different candidates taking the exam, use chakra cards He wasn't really paying attention. His mind was focused on passing this exam and taking the next step in his goal of becoming Hokage.

"There's also a special team from the Leaf in this exam as well," the boy, Kabuto said, "A trio of Genin from the Fire Lord's personal body guards, the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto's head whipped around so fast the Rookie Nine thought his head would pop off. "What…clan…did you say?" he asked, growling out his words as his hands clenched tight.

"The Uzumaki clan," he replied, looking into the azure eyes of the short genin, "Yeah, oh your –that- Uzumaki Naruto didn't mean to cause you to get angry but I can see how you'd have an…issue…about that." Said Kabuto, as he picked out three cards with there stats, and showed there pictures.

-Uzumaki Taro-

-Uzumaki Kenosuke-

-Uzuki Reika-

_"Naruto-kun is part of that Uzumaki clan"_ thought Hinata,

"Naruto, I thought you were an orphan!" Sakura hissed, angry that the loudmouthed member of her team would withhold something like this. His gaze snapped to her, and she almost flinched at the anger burning within them.

"I am an orphan," he replied, his voice taking a hard edge that caused nearly everyone to flinch. "I share the same surname with that clan. Nothing else." He noticed Hinata giving him a concerned look. "I'd really rather not talk about it right now." His face broke into his usual cocksure grin. "C'mon, we got a test to pass! Dattebayo!"

3 Genin heard that, statement,

"Dattebayo?" repeated 2 girls, both turned there head to spot a

"Yo blonde, don't think they hear you in Iwa" called out a female voice, as a trio of blue black clad Ninja, heads towards them.

"Huh wh…? This is great Raven –chan Maria-chan" yelled Naruto, recognising, the faces, of the pair of look alike Teens, when it dawned on the others that thay are Twins in fact.

"Its good see you Naruto-kun" smiled Raven, and hugged Naruto, fallow by Maria, "Its nearly a half a year when I last saw you guys" said Naruto,

"We been training and doing mission our sensei had us moved to the outer areas around the village we only re-entered Konoha a week ago" said Raven .

"Ha your still midget Naruto-kun, it's all that ramen" Maria, patted Naruto head, who happen to be a head taller then him,

"Hummp" pouted Naruto but smiled,

Hinata, spoke up "Ano Naruto-kun who are they" Hinata felt a little mad that some hussy's were hugging her Naruto-kun,_ "oh now I remember that mark there Roth clan" _she thought staring at the crow mark on the shoulder of Raven's cloak, and face tattoos Raven had a red and black diamond tattoo on her forehead, Maria has red and black slash shape tattoos but were a lot thinner then Kiba,s and Kagegetsu tattoos were hooked like just under his eyes,

_"Oh she cute "_thought both twins _"but Naruto is cute too but there both cute"_

"Ho there my best friends since I was 8 this is Roth Raven" who smiled bowed "and her twin sister Maria-chan" jester Naruto.

"I'm the cuter one" Maria joke and got a light slap to her shoulder, from her sister, "And this is….? This is?.. ahh who are you?" asked Naruto, seeing the male Roth, who happen to stay quite till now, and being a little shorter then Naruto and he was over looked.

"I'm Kagegetsu, Heero's little bother, I' heard a lot about you from these 2" Kagegetsu, bowed, and smirked "I may be short but don't underestimate me or you will regretted"

"Heero nii-san Heh I guess we short guys like us should stick to getter, put hera there" said Naruto, who rubs his noise and shakes Kagegetsu hand.

"Never under rate the little guys" said Kagegetsu, griming.

"dattebayo" shouted Naruto "Hell yea" shouted Kagegetsu, and both pumped there fists in to the air.

"uuggednow there 2 loud mouth Dopes" said Sasuke, "just like Lee and Guy"

"Yosh" yelled Lee, caused the Roth twin to look around,

"Hay up your Teme" shouted both Naruto and Kagegetsu at the same time.

"See I made my point" said Sasuke, and smirked.

"They act the same but Kagegetsu at lest knows you don't bright colors" remarked Sakura,

"Tell us about" said both twin, they been trying to get Naruto to wear some darker colors for years,

Across the room a trio of genin with the same azure eyes glanced over at the rookie group.

"So," the leader of the trio said, running a hand through his short black hair, "That's Kanna-nee-san's little brother."

"He looks ridiculous with that orange jumpsuit," a girl with purple hair in a page-boy cut muttered, "No wonder the clan cast him out. I bet he's nothing compared to you, Taro-kun, but those Roth are going to tough to beat, I believed the twins are Arella Teme born Twin daughters, and that runt is the younger brother of Roth Heero the Iron fist that Neji."

"Ninja rule #5; Never underestimate an opponent," the tallest of the trio said, his white hair bound in a simple 'samurai' style queue. The effect was enhanced by the daisho he kept tucked into his obi. "The outcast is here for a reason. Do not forget what we were told about, Reika-chan, we must take him Hyuuga and the Roth in to account."

"Pardon me" ask a Kusa girl with sliver hair, Kenosuke moved to aloud her to past,

"Oh relax, Kenosuke-kun," she replied, "He's no threat. Didn't you hear that stupid proclamation he made earlier? I bet he doesn't even pass this first part the those freaks are the real threat,"

"Kenosuke is right, Reika," Taro replied. "Don't underestimate him. Remember, he's supposedly been trained by your sister, remember?"

"I have no sister," Reika replied, "Yuugao cut her ties with the Uzuki and broke fellowship with the Uzumaki. She's dead to us."

"But she still Jounin and is ANBU level," Kenosuke replied, "If she has been teaching him, he could be a real challenge and those Shadow users were teaching him as well, and there not a lot of info on there known skills …and don't forget what Kosuke-sama said Uzumaki Naruto is a monster I recommend avoiding him until we learn know more."

"Agreed," Taro replied, "Besides, even if we can't beat him, she can!"

After the Sound Genin team who didn't like Kabuto, off handed remarks about there village being weak, along with Morino Ibiki, speech, everyone split up in the assigned seats.

Naruto sat next to Hinata, his mind going back to the day he'd been left behind.

_"Has it really been eight years since that day?"_ he thought as the test papers began being handed out._ "I had all but forgotten about them. Has it really been that long…since I started hating them?"_

His hand tightened around his pencil in anger, before he heard the voice of the shy girl next to him.

"Ano, Naruto-kun…" Hinata spoke up, getting his attention, "Let's…do our best!" She smiled at him.

"Yeah!" he replied, smiling back at her. _"The Uzumaki clan can wait",_ he thought.

_"Like they thought about me…they're unimportant, but if they think I'm going to be pushed around they have made a big mistake"._

**Terms-**

**-kun: Honorific for a friend who is male or a younger boy.**

**-chan: Honorific for a friend who is female or a younger girl; the only time I know this is used for a boy is when used by his girlfriend.**

**-san: formal. Honorific**

**-sensei: Honorific for your teacher.**

**-sempai: very formal Honorific for your teacher or leader**

**-sama: I'm actually not 100 sure about this one, but from context I've seen, this appears to be an formal honorific.**

**-baachan: old lady or grandma Naruto seems to love using this when referring to Tsunade!**

**-teme: This is Naruto's personal nickname for Sasuke, and it means bastard!**

**-niisan: an honorific for someone who you basically consider to be a big brother so-to-speak.**

**-neechan: an honorific for someone who you basically consider to be a big sister**

**-odasan- an honorific for aunty**

**-domo arigato gozaimasu: That's the extremely formal form of "thank-you" in Japanese**

**-sennin: pery sage**

**-okaa-sama: an honorific for Mother**

**-onee-san: an honorific for big sister**

**-onii-san: an honorific for big brother**

**- dattebayo: believed it**

**-baka: idiot**

**Hand Seals Guide-**

**子 (Ne, Rat)**

**丑 (Ushi, Ox)**

**寅 (Tora, Tiger)**

**卯 (U, Rabbit)**

**辰 (Tatsu, Dragon)**

**巳 (Mi, Snake)**

**午 (Uma, Horse)**

**未 (Hitsuji, Ram)**

**申 (Saru, Monkey)**

**酉 (Tori, Rooster)**

**戌 (Inu, Dog)**

**亥 (I, Boar)**

**Besides the twelve basic hand seals, there are unique hand seals used for certain techniques. These hand seals are rarely seen, and can be considered unique to specific jutsu.**

**Next- The Outcast the Clan the Shadows and the Snake**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold eyes Burning Will** **Ver2**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen dynasty warriors cross**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

The first CEBW was delete, but I was planing a rewrite any way,

Kushina being redeemed and what will happen to the Uzumaki clan ........... read the story

* * *

**-The Outcast the Clan the Shadows and the Snake-**

**-Half a day in side the Forest of Death- **

After there briefings with Anko that had a little blood letting and creepy things like Anko licking blood and a Kusa nin with the long freaky tongue, lastly the 7 day survival test in the Forest of Death as the second part of the exam.

Over grown and walled off jungle like forest with Tigers, giant bugs and other deadly beasts, well that and other genin teams trying to get a Chi scroll and or a Ten scroll, from there opponents, the sounds of screaming and battle echoed though out the Forest of Death.

The trio that comprised Team Seven knelt on the forest floor. The brief encounter with the Ame nin had been a bit of an eye opener to the group. The bound and gagged ninja that was lying unconscious several meters away gave testament to a fact that both Sasuke and Sakura had never really acknowledged before;

Naruto was stronger than he let on, but let's replays the past events.

It was Sasuke who had initially exposed the enemy ninja after the blond genin had gone to answer 'the call of nature'. A brief exchange of taijutsu and the Housenka no jutsu from the last Uchiha had ensued. It seemed pretty cut and dry after that to both of the remaining members of the rookie genin cell…

…until the Ame-nin had dissolved into water.

"-Mizu-Bunshin-!" Sakura had cried out, even as Sasuke was scanning the area with his Sharingan. When he found he couldn't see the Ame-nin, he had leapt up believing an underground Doton jutsu was coming.

Instead, a hard boot to the head was his reward as the Ame-nin, leap from behind a tree . Sakura had cried out as her crush came crashing down. The Ame-nin glared at her, and leapt towards the pink-tresses girl, a kunai in hand ready to deliver a killing blow.

_"I'm going to died"_ thought Sakura, as time slowed as she tried to draw her own kunai, as the Ame-nin arm draws back for a killing cut across her neck.

"-Fuuton -Wind Torpedo no jutsu-" a familiar voice cried out, as cannon ball shape ball of chakra enhanced wind slammed into the attacking Rain shinobi, cried out"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" in pain as blood and bits of cloths were tore from his barrel rolling body, before making a bone breaking sound, when he impacting, a tree.

Sakura had watched, somewhat awestruck, as the nin was sent careening into a tree, his outfit shredding in places, and cuts appearing on the exposed areas of his skin.

**Cha if we know that jutsu and used it on Sasuke-Kun we can get to see his package heheheheheh Cha**

She was briefly thankful nothing embarrassing had been exposed, while her inner self was demanding a similar jutsu be used on Sasuke so she could finally answer some important questions like **Cha How big is his (Hot Dog) is Cha **

But that question had sadly had too wait some other questions, needed to be address.

The kunoichi turned to see her blond teammate helping a slightly dazed Sasuke to his feet, even as the Uchiha heir gave him a look of mixed jealousy, awe, and curiosity.

She made her way over to the now unconscious Ame-nin, pulling out some of her wire and binding his arms and legs in a gyaku-ebi tie. She pulled one of the looser pieces of cloth off his arm, and made a make-shift gag to keep him quiet.

Silently, she thanked the kami that those lessons that the kunoichi were forced to take in their last year at the academy actually came of use

_"Who would have thought that Shibari course would come in handy I always thought that Perv of a teacher Misty added that, just for kick's"_

She hid the Ame-nin with some leaves, but after she gave a good kick to his gut as pay back for the whole trying to slice her neck thing, "prick" said Sakura with a smug look.

She had then proceeded to check over her friends, Sasuke waved her off still holding his head, most likely from the head ach before finally she voicing the question she was sure Sasuke also had.

"Naruto…what was that?" she asked, "I've never seen you…" but Sakura got cut off.

"It's a clan jutsu, much like Sasuke clan's "-Katon-Great Fireball no Jutsu- he replied, his crystal blue eyes darkening, when he said clan, he ran his hand though his hair, before going on,

"Thought I can't do Katon worth a damn, yet but a…friend…said I'm pretty good with Fuuton."

"So you're telling us that Jutsu is one of the Uzumaki clan jutsus?" Sasuke asked, "We know you have a clan now…"

"I don't," Naruto replied, glaring at his rival, "I am not now, nor will I ever be a member of the Uzumaki Clan."

"You…you're declaring yourself _ronin_!?" stated Sasuke,

Sakura gasped, after hearing that "But Naruto…such an act could ruin any chance…"

"Hokage-jiji already knows and agrees with me, besides after I make Chunin with in the law I'm aloud to remove my name from the clans roster and, the whole bunch of Teme's can eat shit and die if they have a problem with that." Stated Naruto " besides Obasan Ravens and Maria mom agreed to support me when I gain a chance to be come Hokage, you only need the backing of a clan there nothing stating they had to be related" grinned Naruto,

Both of his fellow genin gasped, before Sasuke glared at him. "So…you'd just throw away your clan?" he asked, his voice going cold in anger, "I knew you were a dobe, I lost my family but you have a family a clan all along, your not only a dobe, you're a selfish fucking Teme" spat Sasuke his Sharingan all most glowed as his clans famed hot bloodedness, came out,

Naruto glared right back. "I didn't throw them away, Teme," he replied, and his eyes darken "My family that Kami damned clan she…no they threw me away…eight years ago." Sakura's eyes widened, while Sasuke's narrowed, and clamed down, seeing only truth and hatred in his eyes, _"he hates them as much as I hate HIM"_

"Tell us the truth, Naruto," Sakura asked, "I can see hatred in your eyes…I've never seen that before." She glanced away. "It's…scary."

Naruto sighed. "Look, I don't want to talk about this in the middle of a test," he said, "After this round is over, I'll tell you all about it. I promise." Both of his team-mates nodded.

Sasuke, laid a hand on Naruto shoulder "I'm sorry for calling you selfish fucking Teme, I didn't know"

"Ho Sasuke-chan your gotten all mushy, I feel all warm and fuzzy , I think we got a hug here" joked Naruto.

"Don't-even-think-about-it" Slowly Stated Sasuke, who pressed a kunai at Naruto neck, who in turned gave a cheeky grin.

Soon after Naruto and Sakura went to gather up the scattered kunai and shuriken, waste and not want, while Sasuke searched the Ame-nin pouches for anything of use.

The Uchiha heir had to fight the urge to grin as he found the 'Chi' scroll they needed among the Ame-nins possessions.

"_Hnn, and I called Naruto a dobe, this moron tried to take all 3 of us on and he was carrying one of the_ _scroll's we needed" _he thought as he placed the scroll in his pouch, and recovered the Ami. He turned to his team.

"He had what we needed, so lets go to the tower," he said, "We should beat most of the other teams, which will allow us to rest and prepare for the next part." He received nods from his team-mates. "Right then, lets get moving."

The trio made to stand up, only to find themselves seemingly pinned down under a murderous chakra. "Na-nani?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling, as she fell to her keens "What…what is this chakra?" as her death flashed before her eyes, seeing her self get cut up by a hale storm of Kunai and Shuriken then getting a Kunai between the eyes.

Naruto was the only one of the three who was able to make it to his feet. "Sasuke," he growled out, even as he strained himself against the killer intent permeating the air, "Can…you see…who's…doing this?" Sasuke managed to nod, motioning with his eyes to the far left. Naruto, with great force of will, managed to pull out a kunai, and glared at the area Sasuke had indicated. "Who…ever…you are…come on…out! I'm…going to…kick your…ass!"

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku," a silky sounding voice carried through the clearing they were in. "Impressive, Naruto-kun…not many chuunin or even jounin are capable of shrugging off my Kanashibari no jutsu. You definitely inherited the stubbornness of your mother's clan."

**Half a mile awa****y**-

As this was happening the aura of killing Intent hit Raven who happen to be laying a trap seals for a Suna Team(Not the Sand sibs), to get there scroll and thin out the herd of rival Genin thought her fellow Leaf nins got a free past if they didn't try any thing, ageist her and her team,

"What hell……. "Shuttered Raven as a flash image of her getting her throat cut appears, in her mind, "that wasn't a Genin level Kanashibari no jutsu" muttered Raven as she shakes off the effects, as she was only in the outer most limit of that aura wave of killer intent.

_"This needs to be checked out"_ she thought,

Raven disables the incomplete trap seal, by slashing the rune seals breaking the connecting lines before using flashing the seals for " – Kageon- Shadow walk-" spoke Raven, and slip in to the darken shade of her hiding spot,

**Back to team 7-**

The pale Kusa-nin from the start of the exam walked into view, smirking at the obviously now enraged blond. Sasuke and Sakura were surprised at the level of anger Naruto emitted at the mention of the word 'mother'. "I'm sure Kushina -dono would be most…pleased…at your obvious improvement."

Naruto smirked. "Oh no, suddenly I'm respectable!" he laughed, surprising his team-mates, and getting a raised eyebrow from the pale Kusa-nin, while he making 'subtle' motions to Sasuke to break the jutsu. "I guess I'll just have to put dye in the ladies hot springs again maybe Neon Lime this time around"

Sakura blanched, and then scowled at the blond. "THAT WAS YOU!?" she cried out, suddenly leaping to her feet as if the Kanashibari had never been cast. Sasuke found him self free as the sudden surge in killer intent from Sakura broke the jutsu holding him down, the Kusa-nin sweat dropped.

"What the?!? now this killer intent feels like female rage" muttered Raven when she felt another aura of killer intent, then heard "THAT WAS YOU!?".

_"Now I Know that voice that's Sakura……. Naruto team must be waaaaay over there heads"_ though Raven as she spots the faint forms of 4 ninja, in the distant,

"NARUTO NO BAKA! INO AND I WERE ORANGE FOR A WEEK!"

Naruto's face fell. "But I thought you looked good like that," he complained, cringing at the expected blow.

The strange enemy chuckled again, before calling out. "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku As amusing as this is," he/she? spoke up, his right eyebrow ticked as the nin was a little bit perturb, at this.

"Perhaps its time to fight." His hands flipped through a few quick seals, ending on Ryu (dragon) "A new jutsu for you to learn, Naruto-kun…and tell your clan 'Orochimaru' said hello."

"-Fuuton-Great-Breakthrough-", as he blows out his attack,

Naruto cried out as the gust of wind crashed into him with all the force of a jackhammer, the impact sending him flying through the clumps of leaves behind him. He vaguely heard Sakura and Sasuke crying out for him, but could do nothing as he flew through the forest, when a female voice is heard,

"-Kageon-Deep-Darkness no Jutsu -"

A mass of shadows grabs Naruto from his flight, dropped him to the ground, much to the relief of his team mates, and annoys Orochimaru, _"Damn shadow users"_

"Naruto-kun why is it every time I see you your head deep in trouble" said Raven as she jumps from her hiding place in the trees.

"It's my overly sunny personally" said Naruto, getting to his feet, but double over in pain the attack had hurt a lot "Teme, really did a lot of damage" wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "I 'll walk this off easily,

"That's good to know, Naruto but now not the time to lay around now how about we cut down that Kusa-nin, to size, by the looks of it that is no run of them mill Genin,", said Raven, as she unseals a pair of weapons from the storage seals on her cape "I may not like fighting as my sister, but I'm looking forward at show you how much stronger I am now"

Naruto, nodded and said nothing as he forms the cross seal, as Raven merged with the shadows,

Meanwhile, Sasuke turned a hard glare at the strange ninja before them. "You'll pay for that!" he growled, the tomoe's of his Sharingan spinning rapidly as if in response to his rage.

While he would be the first to admit that Naruto was an annoyance more than a help at times, over the past few months as his team mate Sasuke had come to respect the enigmatic blond.

The pair of them were more alike than either cared to admit; lonely, angry, and stubborn beyond belief, the pair may as well have been twins.

Now his new brother was hurting, and that Sasuke could not let stand.

His hands blurred faster than he had ever managed before, the tora seal coming naturally to him as he breathed in the air needed for his technique. "-Koton Mythical Fire Phoenix no jutus!-" A series of fireballs flew from his mouth, even as he began tossing shuriken from his thigh-holster into the blasts.

The strange ninja, who had called himself Orochimaru, grinned even as he ran through his own seal sequence. "-Suiton- Water Bullets-!" he called out, launching a series of water blasts to cancel the fire out, but the hale of shuriken still headed for him.

His eyes widened in almost gleefulness as he noticed the hidden 'second attack' of Sasuke's jutsu. "Impressive!" he called out, even as he dodged the rain of metal. "Your jutsu usage is suburb…you really are his brother, aren't you?"

He felt a small twinge of disappointment at the sudden look of rage that ghosted across the Uchiha heir's face. "_The boy's anger could be a problem…but also an advantage for my juin"._

Raven leap from a shadow 2 Windmill Shuriken, spinning in her hands as she attacked the nin the spinning blades cuts deep scars in ground and trees as the Kusa-nin, weaved and dodged, her attacks then bats away her weapons next he hit's Raven with a 2 punch combo followed by a spinning heel kick, blood was spat out from Ravens mouth as the force of the kick sent the Roth flying, in to the bushes.

Seeing his ally had left this 'Orochimaru' exposed to attack Sasuke rushed at the nin, his hands and feet flying in the taijutsu style his clan was famous for.

His form was perfect.

His speed was sublime.

His power was incredible given his age.

It was all so utterly useless.

A swift spin kick sent him flying, crashing down on a tree limb. Orochimaru smirked, and then began to rush towards him…

…only to receive a surprisingly strong kick to his side from the other kunoichi he had all but forgotten was there it made him staggered a bit,

"You stay away!" Sakura cried out, her hands flashing through a quick seal sequence, ending on Nezumi. Orochimaru smirked as he recognized the signs of the low level genjutsu, Narakumi no jutsu.

He didn't even bother forming the tora symbol, he just surged his chakra and broke the technique before it took hold. He spun around and caught the girl by her neck, lifting her from the ground.

Sakura felt like her neck was about to break and managed to growl out "Uuugh" as she tried to kick and claw at the Kusa iron grip.

"I'm mildly amused, young flower," he chuckled, staring into her frightened eyes, "That was a superb thrust kick you gave me…I was reminded of my old comrade, Tsunade-hime for a moment there." His/her? grin changed then, and Sakura felt a chill reach deep into her bones.

"Yes…you could be useful later as well." His head surged forward, and Sakura's world exploded into a haze of bright color, pain, and then darkness.

"Son of a Bitch you are pay for that" yelled Naruto, as mob of Kage Narutos leaped from trees "– Kage Bunshin Spinning Heel Drop-", 6 heel kicks hit Orochimaru shoulders before he turned in to mud,

"A Doton Bunshin fuck" yelled a Naruto, when Orochimaru appears, behind the mod and thrust out his arms "-Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands-"at the Naruto mob, as dozens of snakes strikes at the clones when the Real Naruto got blown away when a snake spat out a Kunai that had a number of Exploding Notes tied to it.

Orochimaru chuckled, seening the brat smack in to a tree and then cried out as he felt a foot lodge itself in his stomach. He glanced down, noting the fact that Sasuke had once again managed to stand, and his Sharingan was blazing in fury. "_Excellent…his Uchiha blood has begun to boil…the potential of this boy is staggering"._

The force of the kick hurled him across a gap between trees, and he grunted as his back was introduced to a particularly hard oak. He felt himself sliding briefly, before a sudden tightness across his chest forced him to come aware. He grimaced as he saw the wires trapping his arms against his sides, even as he noticed Sasuke plant a triple set of kunai into the limb he was standing on. The wires ran to the circlets on the blades, and Orochimaru couldn't help but be awed by what was happening.

_"Even Itachi didn't master this until after he was two years older than Sasuke!"_he thought, "_The Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack!"_

Sasuke paid the sudden grin on the enemy ninja's face no mind as he ran through the seal sequence for his most powerful Katon jutsu. "_For Sakura…for Naruto…" _he thought. His hands paused on the final two seals, ryu and tora, gathering and focusing the chakra even as he inhaled a deep breath.

"-Katon- Dragon Fire no jutsu-!" he cried out, exhaling and blowing the giant surge of flame at the bound enemy. What he didn't expect was another voice to call out a jutsu as well.

"-Fuuton-Pressure Damage!-" A surge of wind raced through the dragon's flames, fanning them and causing them to surge. The flames raced along the wires, rushing over and around the bound Orochimaru who screamed in pain as the nearly white-hot fire surged around him, as another voice call out the followed up attack,

"-Kageon-Great rising Shadow Dragon-" surrounding the Shadows flew to getter to form the snaking body of a eastern dragon with 2 red eyes its gives out a roared as it slams in to the bound and burning Orochimaru total destroying the tree he was bound to,

Sasuke turned to where the winds and shadows had come from…and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Naruto standing there next to Sakura, along with that girl Raven who was breathing hard.

There hands still clasped together in the ryu seal, signifying the completion of there technique's. Once again, Sasuke had to wonder just how strong his teammate really was, and that Raven wasn't a light weight as some of the Kunoichi he had seen.

He noticed something then – which strangely enough – chilled him even more deeply than Orochimaru had.

Naruto's strange 'whisker' marks were darker now, and wider than before. His mouth was set in a horrible snarl, and his teeth…for a moment, Sasuke was sure they looked like 'fangs!'

It was his eyes, however, that were the most disturbing; gone was the crystalline blue the blond was famous for…instead, those blue eyes that usually held some illusion of idiotic happiness and clueless Dopiness,mask but now his eyes were red…and silted. It was almost like a cat…or a fox,

Raven looked at Naruto at the corner of her eye before look at the were Kusa nin was, _"Nani???"_

Raven's face was in disbelief, as her arms drop to her sides, as she looks at some thing behind Sasuke "No way"

"**Your not going to hurt my friends!**" the blond growled at spot where Orochimaru had been. Sasuke turned, and almost gasped at the sight.

"His face it's peeling off like a snake's skin", said Raven as a little fear was mixed in her voice.

The man was practically unscathed, but his face…it was almost peeling off!

"I guest you all reach your limits", the nin smirked at the sacred faces of the 3, as Orochimaru, rips the rest of his mask away, his black hair covered his face.

"Indeed," the man replied, his right hand sliding over his hitai-ate, revealing an 'Oto' symbol instead of the 'Kusa' one as before. "A test really…and I must admit, all three of you are impressive, and that Shadow user Raven I believed she has shown impressive skills as well, as excepted, of a child of the Mistress of the void Roth Arella .

Raven eyes widen at that, then Orochimaru gases at the growling blond,

"I think the Uzumaki clan will be most intrigued to learn of your strength, Naruto-kun." His eyes, now revealed to be golden and silted like a snakes, were practically dancing with sadistic mirth.

"I see you can use its chakra…combined with your clan's skills, you will indeed make very skilled and formidable opponent one day." Orochimaru thought,

"_But what is this murderous chakra? I know the ninetails power…this is like it, but its still human-like…what is this rage?, hmmm Maybe its his fathers blood, "_

"Naruto clam down, now is not the time to get in rage" shouted Raven, Sasuke saw this and started to think Raven had seen Naruto like this before, but Orochimaru saw that they were distracted,

Sasuke and Raven gasped as the strange ninja suddenly appeared before Naruto, his tongue wrapped around the boy and holding him aloft. His left hand lifted Naruto's orange jacket up, revealing the boy's stomach, and a strange black image that was upon it.

"Yes, I see…" Orochimaru mused as he studied the seal, "So this is the sealing array Minato -kun used. I've never seen one so complex before ah there's a bit of Arella-chan's handy work in here as well …really, such things are more hers and Jiraiya's specialty than my own.

"In time, once you truly learn to control the power of the Kyuubi, you'll be stronger than me in chakra…but for now, you're merely in my way." Mused Orochimaru, and flash hand seals,

His right hand began to glow, as purple flames danced along his finger tips. "-Fuinjutsu-Marks of Sealing-Five Elements Seal- He cried, thrusting his hand into Naruto's stomach, causing the boy to scream in pain.

"NARUTO" screamed Raven as Orochimaru tossed Naruto's limp body in to her forcing the air out of Raven's lungs and sent both tumbling along the ground,

Sasuke watched in horrified fascination as Naruto's face reverted to the state it was normally, before the blond slipped into unconsciousness, as Raven tried to get to her feet.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" the dark haired boy cried out.

"A simple seal, my boy," the sadistic ninja chuckled, before he vanished and then re-appeared behind the stunned Uchiha scion. Sasuke cried out as he felt a painful stab in his neck, before a burning and gut-wrenching sensation began washing over him. "Now your seal, on the other hand…well, when you want to know more about it, come see me." He vanished, leaving Sasuke to his cries of pain.

He screamed for a long time.

Orochimaru turned to Raven who now was standing holding a kunai, even as Sasuke roll on the ground in pain "Stay away Snake Teme I kill you if you take another step"

This cause Orochimaru to leer at Raven tried to not filch, (barely).

"That is highly unlikely you can even do any real harm little birdie, for that Teme remark I would teach you some matters but sadly I have finished my business here, but you better take care of your friends before some hungry beast comes and eats them" said Orochimaru as he sinks in to the earth,

Raven scans the area before moving to help, the down team 7.

**oOoOoOo**

Sometimes, she missed her country. Oto was a good place to become strong, but it lacked the wild mountains of Tsuchi no Kuni.

Instead, she chose to defect, and so got saddled with two…idiots.

She glanced at her teammates, fighting the urge to snort at Zaku's bluster and Dosu's sadism. Being one of the few kunoichi in Oto, she often found herself garnering the unwanted attentions of the men in from the village, though the pair before her could hardly be called men.

She idly recalled the few days she had actually been an Iwa Kunoichi – in her home country kunoichi were rarely ever allowed out in the field unless it was on an espionage or a 'seduce and destroy' mission. She would likely have been trained as a courtesan for the Earth Daimyo's court or for some high end brothel for the visiting dignitaries, this caused Iwa to have the highest number of kunoichi defecting, to Iwa long time enemy Kusa or to the surrounding nations,

The mere thought of her spreading her legs for some old smelly lord made her want to puke.

She knew her younger sister Himitsu was likely now serving as a whore in her place, but the brat had never been someone she cared about anyway. As far as Tsuchi Kin was concerned, watching out for her self and her friends was all that mattered. That was why she escaped with Tayuya and Karin when they had fled; she would not sully herself just because the Tsuchikage was a misogynistic pig along with Tayuya and Karin, were not eager to be full time courtesans.

When Orochimaru had found them, and took them in, it was almost like a dream. Finally, they were being taught how to be true ninja, and not porcelain dolls, slash fuck toys.

Karin had demonstrated great skill at medicine, added her Chakra radar powers made her highly valuable and was rushed into the new medic-nin program.

Tayuya, as the strongest, of them and her summons the Doki had earned her a place with the Sound Four's genjutsu specialist.

Kin had shown a real talent at hand to hand combat and marksmanship, making her the perfect front line fighter.

Still**, "**_why did I have to get bandage-boy and Mr. Blowhard as teammates?" _she bemoaned to herself. Zaku's air cannon arms certainly made up for the lack of skill he had in all other areas (like brains for instance), and Dosu's Melody arm was useful for many different things, but his sadistic yet overly cautious nature held them all back. He took his time gauge any advantage an opponent might have, but would torment them for too long once he was sure he had their number. "_That guy is going to get himself killed soon. I just hope I'm there to see It"._

"We have a visitor," Dosu spoke up suddenly, his Melody arm hummed with sound. Zaku immediately was on guard, his chakra surging through his arms even as Kin pulled a group of senbon from her thigh pouch.

"Ku ku ku ku…I see your sense of hearing continues to grow stronger, Dosu-kun," a silky voice came from the darkness. Kin had to forcibly repress the shudder that wanted to crawl up her spine. Somehow, Orochimaru's voice always made her shiver…and it was never in a good way.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Zaku exclaimed, dropping on one knee. Kin barely resisted snorting again.

_"Brown nose lackey",_ she thought.

"At ease, Zaku-kun," the snake sannin chuckled, "I have a job for the three of you…a mission different than what I told you that you'd be doing before."

Kin frowned at that. "You said we were to kill that Uchiha kid, Orochimaru-sama," she spoke up, "What's changed? I thought you wanted him gone."

Orochimaru smirked at the dark haired girl. "_It should be interesting to see her reaction to this information"_**,** he thought. "The presence of the Uzumaki clan in these exams has altered my plans somewhat," he replied, "I need you three to gauge the abilities of the three Uzumaki from the Fire capital. I have already dealt with Sasuke and his team…they are worthy of living. The other three however…well, Kin-chan I should think you'd enjoy tormenting them more than anyone here."

"Why would Kin want to hurt them, Orochimaru-sama?" Dosu asked, glancing at his female team mate.

"Kin-chan is originally from Tsuchi no Kuni," the sannin elaborated, "I understand your father died in battle against the 4th Hokage, correct?"

"Ho that's why, I heard the 4th Hokage was a part of the Uzumaki" mused Dosu.

"Yes," Kin acknowledged warily, "What does that have to do with these Uzumaki brats?"

"The 4th was a member of the Uzumaki clan through marriage," he answered, drawing a sharp gasp from the girl. _Hook_**,** he thought. "The Uzumaki are always proud to proclaim how he thrashed that legion of Iwa-nin in the last great battle the battle of the Grass plains."

The girl's hands clenched tightly, and a drop of blood made its way down her palm from thanks to her nails piercing the skin. _Line_**.**

"I know for a fact that the clan heir, Uzumaki Taro, is the nephew of the 4th's widow he continued, "He's well trained, but lacks actual battle experience…"

"Then I'll be happy to give him some," Kin finished, her heart warming at the thought of causing the family her father's death was in battle she under stands that but what happen after the battle when the Uzumaki murder her big sister and she will cause as much pain before she ends this Uzumaki Taro life.

_Sinker_**.** "Don't eliminate them," he instructed, "I want to see them in the finals…I have my own grudge against the Uzumaki clan, and a plan is already set to truly make them hurt. You'll see what I mean in the next stage, oh yes I nearly forgot the Roth clan and the Hyuuga clans both have a long time gurgle ageist the Uzumaki clan, and the current Roth clan leader's twin daughters, and the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan's leader are in this stage of the exam if you encounter them hurt them badly but not kill and pin it on the Uzumaki clan, the blood feud, will weaken the Uzumaki clan, and prolong there demised" His hands came together in the hit suji symbol, before he vanished in a plume of purple flame. "Remember…the Uzumaki can be hurt, but not eliminated…I want them to suffer…"

Kin glanced at her team-mates. "Let's find those punks," she all but growled out, "For once, I'll be the sadistic one…I want their blood."

Zaku and Dosu nodded the former smirking while the latter merely patted his gauntlet. The three exchanged a brief nod, before leaping into the trees.

They had a mission to complete.

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura groaned as she came too, the light streaming through the leaves almost fanning the flames of the headache she was experiencing. She clenched her eyes shut against the pain, but eventually had to force herself to open them.

She slowly struggled to her knees, wincing as her skull protested against the act. Once she had gotten her bearings, she glanced around, searching out her team mates and praying that they were alright.

Naruto was easy to spot of course, his orange jump suit standing out against the dark green foliage of the trees and bushes around them, but was un zip and his blue shirt was now rolled up to his chest, as that girl Raven hovered over his stomach, her hands glowed purple fire as she traced the marking on Naruto stomach,

"What are… what are you doing to my team mate" gasp Sakura,

"…That… man used a 5 point element seal … to seal of part of his chakra, I'm trying to break the seal but I'm too weak to break... its.. the …..best…I can do… is loosen…. it to aloud some of his extra chakra though… I'm …. Need to rest …. Pouch …. Used tracking note" muttered Raven before her eyes roll up in to her head, and collapse next to Naruto.

She crawled over to her loudmouth friend, reaching out a hand to check his pulse. She was relieved when her fingers detected a strong, steady beat at his neck. "_He's just out cold"_, she thought, as she checks Raven, to find her in a deep sleep much like Kakashi-sensei, had been after his first battle with the Demon of the mist, _"Her chakra is low" _

She Turns to Naruto _"That ninja must have hit him with something powerful pretty darn hard"_. She thought as she slapped his face lightly, trying to stir him awake.

After the fourth slap the blond haired boy groaned, his blue eyes opening and gazing blearily into Sakura's green orbs. He coughed slightly, before struggling to his knees as well. "Uggh," he groaned, "What…happened? That…freaky…ninja…"

"He put a seal on you stomach that knock out, you Naruto," the pink haired girl explained, "I just came to myself and Found Raven-san, trying to break it." Naruto, painfully turn to Raven sleeping form, "Thank Raven-chan"

Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a small bottle of aspirins, dropping two into Naruto's outstretched hand before taking a couple herself. "What happened? The last thing I remember was that scary ninja giving me a head-butt before everything went blank." She barely had time to blink before Naruto was fussing about her head, checking for injury.

"You got a little blood here, but not much," Naruto muttered, "At least he didn't mess up your pretty face." He gave her his usual cocksure grin, and despite her confessed feelings about her orange clad team mate, she felt a small blush grace her cheeks.

Naruto smiled again at that, then his face turned serious as he started scanning the area. His eyes widened when they landed upon the crumpled heap nearby. "Sasuke!" he all but shouted, leaping to his feet and running over to him, Sakura close on his heels. Together, the pair checked over the Uchiha heir, noting that aside from the bruising and cuts gained during the battle with Orochimaru, Sasuke seemed to be perfectly fine.

When Sakura put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, however, she was forced to cry out. "He's burning up!" she muttered, "He's got to have a temperature of at least 105 degrees!"

Naruto stared at her blankly. "Is that high?" he asked. Sakura gaped at him, causing him to blush in embarrassment, "I don't think I've ever had a fever before. None of the doctors at the hospital ever said I did the times I was there."

Sakura frowned. Even she knew that temperature checks were standard procedure at hospital; how could Naruto have never known if he'd ever had one? She quickly filed that away for later. "Whatever," she replied, "Listen, we need to find some shelter and water to treat our wounds. I'll take Sasuke and Raven down to the ground while you go get some water. We'll meet back at this spot in an hour."

"Should I try to get some food too?" he asked, "I think we could use something to give us some energy, and Sasuke and Raven-chan could probably do the same once they wake up."

**"Cha if Sasuke –kun wakes up Cha"** Sakura's inner voice muttered, though she paid it no mind. It was not the time to argue with her self.

"Yeah…that's probably a good idea," she said, "Don't take too long though. If you can't find anything like fish or whatnot, we'll just have to make do with the ration bars I brought."

"Gahh!" Naruto grimaced, sticking his tongue out, "I hate those things."

"We all do, Naruto," she replied, reaching down and lifting the Uchiha heir up buy his shoulder. That's when she saw something…strange. "Naruto…take a look at this."

The blond genin moved over, glancing at the area Sakura was staring at. At the junction where Sasuke's neck met his shoulder, a strange black mark was set in his skin. "Weird," Naruto muttered, "It's like the 3 tomoe's in Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke's Sharingan."

"He didn't have this before the fight," Sakura muttered, "That guy…he must have done this to him, I think it's a fuin"

"Well, we can't deal with it now, Raven-chan may know when she wakes up" Naruto replied, wincing slightly as he rubbed his stomach, "Lets do what we agreed on; you take care of Sasuke and Raven-chan as I'll go get some food and water. If they don't t wake up by midday tomorrow, we'll take them to the tower as he is. There are bound to be medics there."

Sakura was surprised at Naruto's insightfulness, but nodded anyway, "Naruto before Raven Fainted she said something about a Tracking Note you know what that is"

Naruto, looked at Sakura before he turn to Raven he gently turn her to her side so he can get at her waist pouch, he opened it and pulled out a number of Items like Item holding Scrolls Shuriken a ink well and brush kit , before pulling out a leather Seal Note holder, opening it and pulling out a number of Notes with signs of all 5 main elements along with few notes that Sakura had never seen before he finds the Note he was looking for.

"This is the Tracking note, when you push some chakra in to it its sends out a pulse to its counter part the Finder Note that will lead Raven's team mates here, they will protect you guys the only problem is I don't how far off they are, so your better off hiding.

It was yet another mystery about the blond boy she had come to call her friend for her to unravel,

"Thanks I take care of every thing" Sakura nodded The blond nodded back, then leapt down from the branch, and began making his way through the forest. Sakura carried Sasuke down, finding a hollow section of roots to duck under. After she laid him down, she went back to Raven and laid her down next to Sasuke next she proceeded to layer the area with traps, as well as a subtle genjutsu.

It would cause people to not pay attention to this spot unless she allowed it. Once again she gave a silent thank you to that strange ANBU kunoichi that seemed to follow Naruto sometimes, who showed her this trick,

She wondered again why the lady did that, but shrugged it off as she had more important things to take care of, as she pushed some chakra in to the Tracking Note

**oOoOoOo**

Yuugao leapt through the forest with two of her ANBU partners. She had immediately volunteered to enter the forest once she heard that Anko had gone in after her rogue sensei, the snake sannin Orochimaru.

While she had never been close to the former disciple of the traitor, Yuugao respected Anko's desire to see justice done to the monster. One of the bastard's earlier experiments had cost the life of her uncle, and though she was now outcast from the Uzumaki clan and the Uzuki branch because of it, but regardless what happen and what had happen it is still a grave insult to the family that had to be avenged.

_"I hope we find her before she finds him though",_ the purple haired ANBU thought as she leapt from tree to tree,_ "Anko will likely try to kill him even if it costs her both their lives…and then I won't get my shot!"_

She noticed something a few trees to the left, and she signalled her teammates to follow as she veered in that direction. When they arrived, they were greeted by a dark site.

"-Hidden Shadow Snake Hands-" the Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko cried out, four pythons shooting out from her sleeves and grabbing hold of a man who appeared to be halfway sunk into the trunk of the tree. With a roar worthy of the giant tigers that lived in the Forest of Death, the mesh clad girl swung her arms and ripped the man from the tree, hurling him against the trunk of another tree.

"This is ANBU Neko to ANBU base and any units nearby," she whispered into her communicator, "Orochimaru confirmed in Training Area 44. Jounin Mitarashi currently engaging Orochimaru . Moving to assist, need back up." She leapt down to the tree where the other girl was rushing up to the trapped sannin.

Anko slammed her left hand against his right, before swinging her right arm around and impaling both of their hands with a kunai, pinning them against a tree.

"My my," Orochimaru grinned despite the pain, "You really have improved my little cobra…"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, sensei," the girl replied, stressing the sarcasm in the word sensei, "I've had almost ten years to prepare for this..." she reached down, and grabbed his left hand, her fingers manipulating his into a modified 'hebi' seal. "…now, if you don't mind me using your left hand here…"

"-Ninja art-Twin Snake Self Sacrifice technique-".

Yuugao had been silent to this point, but even she knew what this kinjutsu could do. "Anko-sempai!" she called out, landing on the branch with the two ninja.

"Stay out of this!" the serpent kunoichi growled as she surged her chakra for the jutsu, "We're going to die together, sensei…"

"Ah, but I don't think that's going to happen, Anko-chan," he replied, "After all…this jutsu only works if there's two of us."

Anko's eyes widened and Yuugao whipped around even as the 'Orochimaru' Anko held dissolved into a pile of mud. The pair of kunoichi was joined by the other two ANBU members, even as the real snake sannin appeared a few branches above them.

"Damn you…" Anko growled, ripping the kunai that held her hand against the tree free and hurling it at the pale ninja. He smirked as he caught it with two fingers, before raising his hand up into a half hitsuji seal, but stop when he noted movement to his right and moved away from several chains, that shattered the branch he was standing on, "-Kage crusher chains-"

" Heero sempai" Yuugao knows, that attack anywhere.

A male ANBU wearing a Crow mask with the markings of Captain jumped to Yuugao and Anko, spot along with the other 2 ANBU "Damn it Anko don't ever try that again, it will be a pain in my ass to find a replacement if you end up as worm food, and on top that you still own me money" Stated Heero, he wasn't a Captain, if he didn't care about his commands members wellbeing.

"I don't care he has to died" growled Anko, but Orochimaru, made the hitsuji seal

Anko gasped, and then fell to her knees as a surge of pain erupted from her shoulder, Anko claws at her shoulder, tears ran down her cheeks as snake like marks went up her neck and the right part of her face,

Heero, Yuugao and there fellow ANBU moved around her protectively, even as Orochimaru laughed at his former pupil's plight.

"Your curse mark still responds to me, my little cobra," he laughed, "Still, its not you I'm interested in." as Orochimaru duck under a chain that impales, the tree he was standing on,-Kage chain lancer- "Your aim getting better Heero-kun".

Crow just retracting the chain back in to his sleeve "Damn Snake your going died one way or another you will not harm my team mates" growled Heero, behind his Crow mask and flashed hand seals he finish with Rat "-Kageon -Darkness binding chains-", pitch black chains launched from the many shaded spots and Shadows that Orochimaru was standing near, the kage chains warp them selves around his arms legs waist chest and neck, before being recalled back and suspending Orochimaru in to the air,

"Are you here to assassinate Hokage-sama then?" Yuugao asked, her hand on the ninjato strapped to her back,

"What is your purpose here?" demanded Heero, then closed his fist that causes the shadow chains to tighten and near the point of breaking every bone in Orochimaru limbs, but the Snake wasn't even caring if he was being strangle.

Orochimaru laughed. "I merely have an interest in a few of the competitors," he replied, "Some of my own subordinates are competing as well." He grinned. "Indeed, there are one or two I'm truly fascinated with…one was so impressive I even gave him my mark."

"That's…a…foolish gift," Anko groaned, "He'll…die…most likely."

"Hmmm, true, there is only a one in ten chance he'll live," Orochimaru nodded, "Still, his breeding is superb. His body is also exquisite…if he lives he'll be the perfect vessel to succeed me." He stared down at the assembled nins. "I know you plan on stopping this exam…I warn you, if you do, then Konoha will be destroyed." His body faded from view as his voice echoed around them. "The exam must continue…there is still much that must happen…" with that said the chains went slack, and dispelled, leavening no trace of Orochimaru.

"he long gone don't try to find him" said Heero,

Yuugao frowned behind her mask, before turning to the stricken Anko. "Sempai, can you stand?" she asked. At the girl's nod, she turned to her team-mates. "Head back to headquarters and make the report. I'll escort Anko-sama to the tower." The other two ANBU nodded, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Anko looked at the purple haired ANBU. "I was stupid, Yuugao-san, Heero- Sempai" she muttered, "I should have known he'd use Kawarimi…"

"Yes you are Anko, but your still alive and will learn from this "said Heero, lifted Anko's arm and allowed her weight to be held up by the larger Heero,

"He isn't one of the sannin for nothing, Anko-sempai," the armour clad girl replied, "C'mon, let's head to the tower and get you looked at."

The shinobi and the pair of kunoichi vanished in puffs of smoke.

**oOoOoOo**

Naruto stopped when he came to a stream near a clearing, smiling as he saw several fish in a nearby alcove of rock. A quick and judicious use of Kage Bunshin resulted in three nicely sized river trout for his team. He pulled out a scroll, and sealed the fish away for easy transport. _"I got to remember to thank Hayate-niisan and Heero-niisan for teaching me this"_, he thought. He proceeded to fill both his and Sakura's canteens with water, and once finished turned to leave…

Only to find his path blocked by three people he did not want to deal with, "Ah crap"

"Hello, cousin," Uzumaki Taro smirked, "Fancy meeting you here."

Naruto glared at his cousin, but chose to not reply. Instead, he gazed over at the kunoichi of the group. "You must be Reika," he said, causing the purple haired girl to scowl, "Yuugao-neechan sends her regards. I know she misses you."

"Hmmph, I couldn't care less what that traitor feels," the belligerent girl replied, "She chose to break with the Uzuki and Uzumaki, so she's persona non gratis with me."

Naruto simply shook his head. "And you people wonder why Konoha doesn't like the clan anymore," he muttered, "To think I share the name…sometimes it's a shame almost too great to bear."

The boy in samurai garb frowned at him. "You will speak of the clan with respect," he ordered. His eyes widened angrily as Naruto laughed.

"Oh please," he snorted, "The day I treat you with respect is the day I decide to quit being a ninja…and that is never going to happen." Naruto turned to the black haired boy who appeared to be the leader. "Given that you know my name, it's only fair that I know yours now. Manners and all that, y'know?" He had to resist scowling when he saw the boy's blue eyes gleam arrogantly. "_Is he really that stupid…he's actually going to introduce himself!"_

The boy laughed. "Sure, why not?" he replied,

_"yep he is, __Huh oh this is good"_ thought Naruto, seeing a flash of metal from the treeline.

"I'm Uzumaki Taro, heir of the Uzumaki clan." He pointed at Reika. "You already know Uzuki Reika, from the Uzuki family branch and a formidable user of both taijutsu and ninjutsu." Finally he pointed to the third member of the group. "This is my cousin Uzumaki Kenosuke, the best swordsman of our generation. We are…"

"Three total and complete idiots," Naruto interrupted, pulling out a kunai and hurling it at the bushes to the left. Three forms leapt from said bushes, landing nearby. Naruto belatedly noticed that they were the team from Oto, and he frowned as he recalled Orochimaru also wearing an Oto hitai-ate. He turned his glare back to the three members of his estranged clan, who were gaping at him. "You cannot be telling me you didn't notice them," he growled, "Are you really that…green?"

Reika scowled. "We don't need an outcast like you criticizing us, teme!" she shouted at him. Naruto rolled his eyes, pulling out another kunai and focusing his chakra. He winced as he felt a slight burn around his stomach.

_"Damn…what did that snake-freak do to me?"_ he thought, _"At lease Raven-chan made it so that the pain lessen, but not by much"_

"Hmmph, and here I thought this was going to be a challenge," Dosu muttered, "They seem to be fighting amongst themselves."

"That's the loudmouth from before," Zaku noted, "So Is he apart of that clan ?"

"If he is, he doesn't act like it," Kin growled, "The Uzumaki clan is notorious for both their skill and their arrogance. This kid seems to be more concerned with the situation than his pride. I wonder who he is?"

"Maybe his is the black sheep I guess all that inbreeding, didn't fuck up the whole blood line" jab Zaku, getting a little KI, from the other Uzumaki, but Zaku, just flip the middle finger at them.

"I'm tore between kicking the blonds ass for that Kunai or Letting him going wile we take care of his Clan's kin" remarked Dosu.

"He is not our kin his is a outcast" stated Taro.

"Who gives a shit" yelled Zaku

Naruto noted this byplay, but filed it away for later. He kept on the black haired boy. "A ninja never reveals more than is needed," he continued, as if lecturing the clan heir. Taro scowled, but was unable to interrupt as Naruto ploughed on.

"All you should have told me was your names. Instead, you revealed your importance to the Uzumaki, Reika-san's skills, and Kenosuke-san's specialty. Now anyone who might have been spying on us, i.e. those three Oto-nin there, knows what to expect and will be able to plan a counter plan, Obasan always tell's me the greatest weapons one has is knowledge".

The three members of the Uzumaki clan almost gaped at that. Despite all that they had been taught by the council about this boy, his logic was undeniable.

Naruto frowned at them, he then turned to the three enemy ninja on his left. "I have team-mates and a good friend that needs me," he said, "I don't have time to fight you nor the intent to do so but I do have a question."

Both Zaku and Dosu, looked at the blonde wondering if he's a fool or some one with a giant set of ball bearings, who happen to be surrounded, by enemy nins.

Kin frowned, but stepped forward. "All right we will not fight you…. This time but You answer mine first, and I'll answer yours," she replied, "They called you an outcast…are you a member of the Uzumaki?".

"No," he replied, "They cast me out when I was four years old. They abandoned me for something that was never my fault." He stared at her, noticing the position her legs were in. "You're from…Iwa, aren't you?, that Stance is common in Tsuchi ".

Kin gaped, but smirked. "I was born in Tsuchi no Kuni, but I am no Iwa-nin," she replied, "I'm Oto, and that's all there is too it." she tapped her hitai-ate.

Naruto shrugged. "Fair enough," he replied, "Now for my question; what did Orochimaru do to my friend?".

**couples:**

pairing Naruto X Hinata X Kin X Raven X Maira,

**Jutsu:**

-Mizu-Bunshin-

-Fuuton -Wind Torpedo no Jutsu-

-Katon-Great Fireball no Jutsu-

-Kanashibari no jutsu-

– Kageon- Shadow walk-

-Fuuton-Great-Breakthrough-

-Kageon-Deep-Darkness no Jutsu -

-Koton Mythical Fire Phoenix no Jutus-

-Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack-

-Doton Bunshin-

-Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands-

-Suiton- Water Bullets-

-Katon- Dragon Fire no jutsu-

-Kageon-Great rising Shadow Dragon-

-Narakumi no jutsu-

-Fuinjutsu-Marks of Sealing-Five Elements Seal-

-Hidden Shadow Snake Hands-

-Kage crusher chains-

-Ninja art-Twin Snake Self Sacrifice no Jutus-

-Kage chain lancer-

-Kageon -Darkness binding chains-

**Next -The Outcast the Clan the Shadows and the Snake Part 2 The Tower-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold eyes Burning Will** **Ver2**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen dynasty warriors cross**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**The Outcast the Clan the Shadows and the Snake Part 2 The Tower**

* * *

If there was one thing Naruto truly prided himself on, it was his ability to stun people.

While it was true his pranks were primarily meant to garner attention for himself (even if that attention was scolding from Iruka-sensei Heero-sempai and Yuugao-sempai, and stern looks from Obasan, and Hokage-jiji, but he saw the glint in there eyes most likely having a laughing fit, in privet), they also served the secondary purpose of giving him a reason to laugh at people who normally laughed at him.

The six genin around him were all gaping at him in out right stupidly seeing there shocked faces would normally be very laugh worthy…but Sasuke Sakura-chan and Raven-chan needed him.

"I know you know him," he continued, "My team got attacked by him and some how live, after he did some thing to my friend, lastly I saw he had an Oto hitai-ate…is he your sensei, or a hidden ally?"

All 3 Oto Genin looked at each other before the leader, look at Naruto, "Orochimaru-sama is our leader, he is the 1st Kage of Oto," the hunched over mummy spoke, and thought about something, "You said he did something to your friend…who is your friend, and what did he do?"

"I won't tell you his name, but that bastard put some sort of mark on his neck," the blond replied, noticing the look he was getting from the Oto team.

"What did he do?, by the way your looking at me you know about it so what hell is that mark" stated Naruto.

"A juin," Kin muttered, before staring at Naruto "But why? When Orochimaru-sama marked Tayuya and she barely survived getting her's, and she's even older than me and all of us, You better pray that your friend is strong, and he may live."

_"Juin…a curse?"_ the Uzumaki called Taro wondered, What would a Sage, one of the Sannin want with the outcast's team-mates…the only one he knows that has any worth is one of the 2 still living Uchiha.

"Well, at least now I know, and do I know my team-mate is to hard headed to died like that" Naruto replied, and level a look at the Oto-nins,

"I don't have a problem with you three…yet. If I come across that Orochimaru again however…well, I need a new Snake skin wallet, and I'm sure you can deliver a message to him." The Oto-nins nodded. "Tell him…he's awakened the true depths of the maelstrom."

The three Uzumaki's gasped at his words. "What do you think you're doing, you fool?!" Taro shouted, "Orochimaru is a Sage and one of the Sannin, the Three Shinobi of Legend! You just declared 'blood feud' against someone of the 4th level!"

Naruto, turn to him and…..bust out in laughter before glaring at Taro,

"I know who the bastard is, bakayarou!" Naruto shouted back, "Yuugao-neechan told me all about him I even known the 4th former team mate Arella-Obasan, and she near the 4th level,

That teme Orochimaru, is nothing compared to the 4th so don't ever compare him to the 4th and If you do again I swear I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll gag on my sandle!"

Taro frowned. "Know your place, outcast!" he snarled, "You've done something that could have repercussions for the entire clan…"

"Last I checked, I'm not a member of the clan, bakayarou-chan " Naruto replied, "I was cast out, remember so the clan has nothing to do with my decisions even if you Temes get hit from the maelstrom of shit that going to happen at some point in time, its no skin off my ass"

Naruto, turned his back to them the rage coming of them in waves,

" Right now, I don't care what you think right now that bastard has hurt someone, a rival who I've come to call a friend…because of that I have very few, and I protect those few with every thing I've got! When you can say the same, putting your very lives for some close to you and stop acting you're all Kami shit, then I'll consider what the clan wants before I run my mouth!" He punctuated this by turning around pulling his eyelid down and sticking his tongue out at the dark haired boy.

"Enough of this," Reika shouted, her hands flying through a seal sequence even as she leapt to stand on the flowing waters of the river. She ended with the Tori seal even as the waters began surging around her "-Suiton-Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu- she cried out even as a large serpentine shape circling around her and gave out a roar before launching towards the Oto-nins and Naruto.

Naruto leapt away into the trees. _"I wish I could stay and watch this, but my friends need me right now!" _he thought to himself, even as the shouts and cries of battle began to make themselves known. Still, I got a feeling this isn't going to turn out so well for my…cousins!.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Seconds After Naruto leaves-**

Zaku smirked as the water dragon rushed towards them, barely noticing that the orange-clad loudmouth had left.

"Oh please," he said, as his vent made a low hum "That JUTSU is sooooo outdated -Slicing Air Wave-" His right arm snapped up and a rush of pressurized air mixed with chakra lanced sound waves screamed forward, cleaving Reika's attack in two.

The purple haired girl gaped in amazement, as her Water Dragon got turned in to a light rain shower and as such she barely noticed the girl called Kin flash in to her line of site, "Greenies like you get turned in to baby makers or worm food" sneered Kin, and launching a volley of senbon needles at Reika, _"Damn it I can't avoid them"_ thought Reika, fearing that those senbon needles were poison,

The white clad Kenosuke was the one who saved her, pulling his katanna from its sheath and disrupting the attack with the sudden pressure change, and then sent a wind blade at Kin, "ho-shit"

"-Otoon- Sound Vacuumed Wave-" called out Dosu using his Dosu Melody arm send a shock wave of sound at the wind blade, both attack cancelled each other out.

_"Great I own Dosu one"_ thought Kin as she shocked the purple hired whore in the jaw, with a upper cut.

"Nice move," the bandage clad Dosu muttered, "You've got some speed with that sword…just what do you call that move." Dosu, removed part of his robe that covered his Melody arm, as his whole right arm seemed to cover in inter linked metal rings,

"It is the most basic technique of Iajutsu," the taller boy replied, "Simple batoujutsu…I didn't even have to use my chakra for it."

"Hnnn so its just a plain old sword skill…oh, I hardly believe that," Dosu replied, his Melody arm gave a bell tone "I know a good way to test it though" raising his right arm letting Kenosuke have a good look "My 'Melody Arm' has many different abilities. It all depends on how I mold my chakra." He rushed toward the boy, who swung his blade around to block the punch.

Fist met the flat of blade as a high-pitched ring echoed throughout the clearing. Kenosuke grimaced as he felt his blade vibrate so hard he almost dropped it. "I…see," he groaned out, "Your…weapon…it uses sound waves…to disrupt it's targets…stability."

"True," Dosu replied, "I can burst ear drums, shatter stone, break bones, slice skin and even liquefy my opponent's internal organs."

"So why did you not do so here?"

"Because I had some suspicions about this blade of yours," the bandaged boy replied, "You use a chakra kohan no tsurugi ."

Kenosuke frowned, leaping away from the Oto-nin, sheathing his sword as he went. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting a sword that rare to belong to a genin…or let alone a non Yagyu or Kusa nin, they go to war over them or that you could use it so well. You must be very skilled to utilize the swords chakra storage abilities."

"Not surprising that he didn't reveal it," Kin shouted as she ducked a thrust kick sent her way by Reika, and countered attack with a heavy punch to Reika gut "The Uzumaki clan is obscenely wealthy, so of course he'd have a rare weapon like that if he had any real skill its more likely that blade was a spoils of war."

Taro and Zaku brawled, Taro fast and powerful kicks made Zaku go on the defence, "Is that the best you got you over pampered rich Teme" remarked Zaku, who managed to grab Taro, leg in mid kick, but Taro's other leg hits Zaku face, making him stubble back wards, spins on his hands before, he righting him self,

"We may be wealthy," Taro spoke up, his hands flying through a seal sequence, finishing with the Ryu symbol, "But we're also very skilled.–Fuuton-Wind Strom Dragon no Jutsu-"

Zaku's eyes widened as the winds picked up, swirling around the dark haired boy and taking the shape of a dragon. "That's a new one on me, got to remember to look that up" he muttered, but a shit eating grin formed on his face,

"But let's seen that over grown puff a wind can match my -Super Slicing Air-wave-", both air cannons gave a loud wined as two blasts of chakra enhanced air and sound slammed and the Wind Dragon into each other, the mass waves of air presser ripping the ground to shreds. Long gouges appeared as wind chakra blades fly about wildly as dirt, rocks, and plants were hurled left and right,

All 6 genin were forced to leap about to avoid being struck by debris or a lone chakra blade.

"Damn it Zaku-baka you been told time and time again for every fucking time you use your -Super Slicing Air-wave-, give a fucking warning" yelled Dosu, as he dives under a large tree trunk, that was fly at him, when the winds died down, every looked at each other before starting the fight agene,

Kin and Reika leapt away from each other, both breathing heavily and sporting cuts and scratches. Kin's face bore a look that suggested that she was insulted, for Reika's it was more a look of frustration.

"You're boyfriend says you're a taijutsu genius," Kin mocked, "So where are those vaunted 'chakra kicks' and 'open skills' that I heard so much about when I lived in Tsuchi no Kuni? Please tell me you are holding back, right?"

Reika frowned. "Those styles of taijutsu are reserved for the main branch of the family…I'm an Uzuki, not an Uzumaki."

Kin looked at Reika then whistled, for her team mates to stop, and fall back

"Hmmph, no wonder I feel insulted," Kin replied very annoyed "Honestly, I think that your 'outcast' cousin would've been more fun to fight." She turned to look at her team-mates. "I think we've learned enough for Orochimaru-sama, don't you guys?"

"Yeah…we learned they're a bunch of wimps," Zaku replied, rubbing his chin, "though the Teme Bozo (Taro) kicks like a mule"

"Heh, I think Orochimaru-sama was worried for nothing," Dosu replied. He pulled a smoke bomb from his pouch. "Make no mistake, Uzumaki Taro-san," he called over to the dark haired boy, "When next we meet there will be no holding back and it will be far more unpleasant for you."

With a quick toss, the smoke billowed out in front of the Uzumaki clan, and the three Oto-nin vanished from sight.

"COWARDS!" Reika shouted, "COME BACK AND FACE US!"

"Reika-san, that is enough," Kenosuke muttered, "They are gone."

Reika growled, while Taro smirked. "They and the outcast seriously underestimated us though…which means Orochimaru, the Hyuuga and Roth will underestimate the clan as well," he replied, "So…the plan continues."

Reika cheered at her cousin's statement, while Kenosuke cleaned his blade before re-sheathing it. "_I don't know about this"…_ he thought to himself as the trio took to the trees once more. _"Something doesn't feel right…was it because of how the outcast acted?"_

Kenosuke didn't like this feeling of foreboding crawling up his spine. He liked even less that it was his inferior outcast cousin who was causing it and aiding the feeling of being watched but Kenosuke mark that off as the number of dangers all around him and his team-mate.

Hidden in the shadows and watching the Uzumaki, was Roth Maria, her body was nearly one with the shadows

"_what dose he mean by plans? are the Uzumaki, plotting ageist Naruto-kun along with my family and Hyuuga this is not good, I must tell mother and Lord Hokage" _

After seen the Uzumaki, leave Maria, emerged from her hiding place, before heading to the link up point then track down her Sisters Tracking Note signal located, hopefully she might run in to team 7, and warn Naruto.

"Things just got complicated" said Maria out loud, before leaping in to the trees.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**The Tower/Mitarashi compound- **

There was much about the 44th training ground that Sarutobi Hiruzen didn't like. He wasn't happy that the giant tigers had never been successfully tamed so as to prevent the mauling of many chuunin hopefuls in past exams.

He never cared for the Flying Leeches or the giant centipedes, especially that one year when a particularly promising kunoichi was found drained dry after having been abandoned by her team-mates (said young men now spent their days breaking rocks in the prison quarry for their cowardice but not before being beaten by his hands).

What he disliked most, however, was how Anko had made the tower in the center of the facility her home, despite having an assigned apartment in the village. It shamed him to think that she was more comfortable isolating herself from the villagers so that she couldn't hear their words of scorn.

_Snake-whore._

_Traitor's pet._

_Orochimaru's disciple._

Sarutobi was well aware of the stories that circulated around the village following Orochimaru's defection and Anko's returned subsequent -light- questioning by Ibiki (Only having chakra blockers and shackled arms seeing how she wasn't a danger to others after having 2 laird seal over her juin ) and was under Watch by his trusted ANBU.

Anko was deeply betrayed by Orochimaru, and to this day still held that stigma of a Traitor, scars both of the mind and body had taken a long time to heal.

He knew that some ninja's now made up horror stories (or worse) about how Anko "served" his traitorous pupil. It was not unheard of for parents to frighten their children into obedience these days with the phrase, "If you don't behave, you could end up like that Mitarashi girl and get an evil sensei."

Given Orochimaru's reputation, it could be an effective tool to enforce obedience…but not when it denigrated Anko like that thankfully her fellow ninja who saw past _Orochimaru's _stayed by her side.

Seeing Anko's need for commander who wouldn't judge her as Orochimaru's disciple, and have a first hand knowledge of what Orochimaru is capable of doing one ,Roth Heero was one of few still alive who been taken by Orochimaru, and injected him with hormones that increased, his muscle mass and bone thickness, that later in life would eared him the Nickname the Iron Fist.

Sarutobi lead back and lit his pipe as the resealing of Anko's

In side a sealed room Anko, now dressed in a white thin sheared robe, that didn't hide Anko's body and breasts who was being helped to the centred of a large seal circle, by 2 female Ro both wearing a blue hood and cape,

Anko's cruse seal flashed along her body, as pain flare up from her.

She was lowered to the ground and helped help to sit upright, the robe that covered her upper body was loosened and drawn back and down to her waist exposing her upper body to the cold air "hey maybe later we can have a little threesome fun" joked Anko as a cold sweat ran down her face, as her body shuttered in pain.

"Thanks for the offer Anko-san now hold still, the seals around the mark are going to hurt a lot" spoke the Roth, as she wets her brush, in some red ink that is made from blood ink and chakra,

"Oh joy" Anko remarked, as a leather mouth guard, is push in to her mouth, "you ready" ask the other Roth, Anko grunted, as the second Roth woman takes a firmed hold of Anko arms,

"I'm sorry" whispered the woman as she draws the first line, on Anko flesh

Out side, the room Anko's muffled screams and cries were heard.

**Later-**

Sarutobi stared at the dark haired young woman as she sat on the couch before him, a medic nin checking her over to make sure there were no lasting side effects from Orochimaru's activation of her juin, and her stressful resealing . Behind her, team Captain Roth Heero Uzuki Yuugao and her fiancée Gekko Hayate, the third stage proctor gave the young special jounin looks of concern.

On another side of the room, Kotetsu and Izumo observed the monitors, watching the progress of several teams as they made their way through the forest or –in the cases of genin cell 8 and the Suna team– milled about the tower.

"So, he said that he would destroy the village if we stop this exam," the aged leader muttered, "Just what is my baka-denshi planning?"

"He said he gave the mark to a participant in the exam," Anko replied, "I'm certain he meant the Uchiha boy. He was always obsessed with that damn Sharingan of theirs, to understand Genjutsu Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, is a Kami blessing for him, if he gained it.

"The Uzumaki clan never cared for the Uchiha's doujutsu," Yuugao muttered,

"Most of the clan jutsus are so chakra intensive, even if the Uchiha did copy them, they could never perform them with out passing out from chakra exhaustion. If there was any doujutsu that the clan despised, it was the Byakugan and the Jyuuken fighting style the Hyuuga clan created for it and the Roth clan Night Fist added there blood line Shadow Bending can easily over power Eigi and Hyougi styles."

"A gentle art that does the same damage as the Eigi and Hyougi styles in the Uzumaki Ryu, and having the shadows at ones feet come alive and cutting them off at the keens" Sarutobi acknowledged, "Yuugao-san, you told me once about the Hyuuga heiress…Hinata…stalking Naruto-kun, correct?"

Yuugao frowned. Despite being at odds with her clan, there were certain things that had been ingrained in her since childhood that she simply could not get past. One of them was an almost instinctual dislike of the Hyuuga clan. She didn't truly know Hinata, but the fact that the girl was Main house was enough to set the ANBU on edge.

The girl's obvious infatuation with her cousin didn't help matters.

"True, but that's neither here nor there, Hokage-sama," the purple haired girl replied, "I'm more worried about Naruto's team…the Uchiha is on it. Orochimaru probably knows about Naruto-kun's…burden. What if he came here for that?"

"Doubtful," Anko replied, "Orochimaru hates the Bijuu…he always told me that power like that should never belong to 'wild and uncontrollable beasts'. He'd sooner try to directly assassinate you, with a dull butter knife Hokage-sama, than mess with the 4th seal. He'd never want to deal with the Kyubi…even with his strength, he'd barely want to deal with the that loony Ichibi, and even less the Nibi, and the Bijuu in turn, really despised, him because of his contract to the Devil snake and his children like Manda and his clan the Poison Asps clan,"

"The Devil snake Yamata no Orochi, out of all the other worldly being, Yamata is most likely on even keel with the 9 Tailed lords of the old world, A snake in front of a even bigger meaner snake" spoke Heero.

"Added this and his fear of death and the Nibi's powers, and the Bijuu vendetta, ageist Yamata it's certainly understandable," Kotetsu spoke up, "Still, he is one of the Densetsu no Sannin…that means he's at least as dangerous as one of the Bijuu."

"Regardless, we can't cancel the exam," Sarutobi muttered, "Inform me the instant Naruto's team arrives, and have them all brought to me. If Sasuke is marked, we'll place a containment seal on him immediately I'll informed Arella –san about this and I will be getting in contact with Jiraiya and Tsunade. The two of them should be able to counteract anything Orochimaru has planned."

Yuugao's eyes widened at the mention of the other two members of the Sannin. "Hokage-sama," she spoke up, "Does Tsunade-sama know about…"

"She's unaware of Naruto's connection to Namikaze Minato," the old man replied, "But I will tell her once she arrives. I've sent Yamato to retrieve her."

Hayate coughed, as he mentioned something, "And (cough cough) Jiraiya-sama?"

"He's where he always is," Sarutobi sighed.

"Pervert," Anko muttered, even as she grinned.

At one of the more…liberal…bathhouses in the village, a certain white haired old man sneezed. Unfortunately, the young lesbian couple -a short haired blond with a slim, athletic build, and a aqua tresses beauty who gave new meaning to the phrase va-va-voom (since she had great va-va's and a dynamite voom)- who were getting hot and heavy had alerted them to his presence.

"Damn it, it's that Toad again" yelled the short haired blond, as she showed Tsunade class rage as she rips a large bolder from the hot spring, and throws it at him,

Thankfully she missed or so he thought, before Jiraiya made his get away he got nailed in the joints by Senbon, thrown by the aqua tresses beauty that caused him to fall and land at there feet,

"heh heh hehe you wouldn't hit an old man with glasses now would you" chuckled Jiraiya, as he puts on a pair of thick rimed glass,

"Died Toad" said the aqua tresses beauty, who had take a aura of death as the short haired blond popped her knuckles, and having a evil grin, on her face.

The pair of kunoichi proceeded to pummel him severely before utilizing a tag-team combo of Doton and Suiton jutsus to send him flying.

"Why can't we get any privacy, Haruka-chan? Even we ninja like to have privacy" the aqua trussed girl asked, her crossed arms over her breasts.

"Honestly, it's like the whole world is against us, Michiru-chan," the annoyed blond replied, rubbing her forehead,

"It's a good thing I'm still in the mood Haruka-chan," Michiru said in a sexy tone as she walks behind her lover and massage Haruka perky breasts and started to kiss her neck,

"Ho Michiru-hime"

**In the Forest of Death-**

Sasuke groaned as he came to. A pleasant smell assaulted his nostrils, and an even more pleasant coolness covered his aching head. He opened his eyes to see Sakura and Naruto hovering about him, to the side a now awaken Raven who holds her head with her left hand and nursed a cup of green leaf tea in her right,

"Sakura…Naruto…" he groaned, "What…happened…to me?"

"We don't know much," Sakura replied, replacing the cold compress, "All we know is that guy, Orochimaru, put some kind of 'curse seal' on your neck. It really took you out."

"Yeah, you've been out for almost a full day," Naruto elaborated, "Sakura took care of you while I scouted the area and caught us some fish. We're about three klicks from the tower, we are now just waiting for Raven-chans team mates to show up and it's still only the third day, We can still pass…if you're up to it?"

"I feel worse than after that mission in Nami, but I won't let this thing beat me," the Uchiha heir growled, "Besides, you still have to tell us about this 'clan' of yours."

"You won't like it Sasuke-san I know his story well" said Raven as she slips of her tea,

Naruto frowned. "Yeah, about that," he muttered, "I had a little run in with them while you were out."

Sakura snapped her gaze towards the blond, as Raven cursed. "What happened?" she asked.

"They demonstrated how stupid they are," Naruto replied, "I'll tell you about it later. Right now we should eat, then get to the tower so they can look at that mark the Hebi-teme put on Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes twitched at Naruto's casual response. "Hebi…teme?" she asked. Sasuke smirked at his blond…friend.

"Always the cheeky one Naru-kun" smiled Raven.

"He's an enemy and a jerk that uses those snakes, so 'Hebi-teme'," Naruto explained, "What about it?"

Sakura just shook her head. "Nothing," she replied, "Nothing at all."

Raven rolled her eyes, and finished her tea,

Sasuke was tempted to laugh out loud –even if it was against his usual nature– as he sat up, wincing as a sharp, stabbing pain made itself known around his left shoulder. "Kami-sama," he breathed, his right hand grabbing the area and rubbing it, "Gah…what is this thing?" He noticed the concerned looks his team-mates were giving him. "It's painful, but not debilitating…" He frowned as he thought of something. "If this is some kind of seal…I wonder what it might have done to my chakra…"

"That Seal is way out of my league; I can tell you this it uses anger, hate, and rage to fuel the power boost," stated Raven "I don't even know how to seal it and trying Fuinjutsus at random is a very very bad Idea, I might blow you up if I placed the wrong seal"

Sakura frowned at Raven Statement, remembering the different types of wards that the Roth has. "Fuinjutsu isn't really taught much at the academy," she muttered, "Nobody really wants to put the effort into learning it beside Raven-san clan – its one of the most difficult arts to learn. I don't know much other than the basic weapon and supply sealing techniques that they teach all genin."

Naruto frowned. Fuinjutsu…that line of questions was a bitter subject with him. While he didn't know much about his particular seal –jiji had been surprisingly tight-lipped about it and Obasan, told him he wasn't ready to know but when he found out about the Kyubi, they told him every thing, he now's under stands the kind of power that he held, and why it was hidden from him,

He did know that certain seals could be used to both augment certain things, or restrain and cancel out others. "There's only one way to know," he spoke up, surprising the other two, "Try and mold some chakra…if that mark did anything to you, we should know before we head to the tower."

"But…" Sakura started to protest.

"For all we know its some kind of explosive seal or something," Naruto cut her off, "If we wait to find out at the tower and it is, then Sasuke could indirectly take out not only us but the rest of the testers and even our sensei's!" Sakura's eyes widened as she caught on to what her team-mate was saying. "It's a risk…but its one we have to take."

"I have to agree I may be wrong about my dianoetic, I'm still learning about Fuinjutsu " I'm have recovered much of my chakra, and may be able to put a stop gap on that mark and ninja take risks all the time" said Raven,

Sasuke snorted. "The Tenth Question?" he asked. Both Naruto and Sakura had to chuckle at the irony of the situation Raven rolled her eyes and nodded…he was right after-all.

"Every one I need some space …back away. If it looks like something's wrong, then I want you to get out of here. Head for the tower and get Kakashi-sensei, the proctors, anyone." He stood up, his hands coming together in the Tora seal. "I'll try activating my Sharingan. It's not nearly as draining to me as it is to Kakashi."

"How will we know if it worked?" Sakura asked.

"If I haven't…blown up or blood coming from my ears…after ten seconds, come check my eyes," he replied, "Now, move!" The three nodded, leaping away and to the other side of the clearing.

Sasuke took a few deep breaths, trying to cleanse his mind as he began focusing his energy into his hara. Slowly –far more so than was usual for him– he began to feel the build up of his chakra. He could already tell his control was out of whack, but it wasn't completely hampered. He began feeding his chakra to his eyes, closing the lids as the build up reached its peak. Almost there…almost…NOW! he thought.

"SHARINGAN!" he cried out, his eyes opening into the red wheals with two black tomoe around each pupil.

For a moment, all was as it normally was.

Then, hell broke loose…

Kabuto watched the group from above, his 'team-mates' beside him as the purple-aura began surrounding the Uchiha heir.

"So, Sasuke-kun survived the application of the Ten no Juin," the silver haired medic nin noted, "And his chakra…I doubt even Orochimaru-sama was capable of such an output at that age."

"Like it matters," one of his masked compatriots replied, "He's just going to wind up a shell in the end anyway…he's little better than Sound Five."

"And yet I seem to recall Jiroubu-kun –the weakest of that group– beating you to a pulp the last time you met," Kabuto replied, "Do remember your place, Misumi-kun, I warned you not to make fun of his size"

"I got to agree with Kabuto," the second masked figure spoke, "I'm not even sure my -Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu- could drain that much…the kid's a monster!"

"I always thought you were wuss Yoroi," Misumi replied, Yoroi glared at Misumi.

"QUIET!" Kabuto muttered, stopping the argument before it began, "It looks like Naruto-kun is up to something…"

Naruto walked forward, even as his instincts practically screamed at him to run. He gazed at the figure before him with obvious concern, and more than a little trepidation.

Raven was nearly over whelmed by the chakra, "Sasuke chakra is so evil the likes I have never seen before, by all things holy" muttered Raven unable to look away,

Sakura was a mess as the dark aura over power her, she dropped to her keens and held on to Raven leg for dear life. "Kami what did Orochimaru, do to him" whispered Sakura.

Sasuke's body was covered in black, flame-like markings. The tomoe of his Sharingan were spinning widely, and his breath was coming out in deep, gasping heaves. His chakra was strong, so strong that it was visible, wreathed around him like purple flames.

"S-sasuke…kun," came the weaken voice of Sakura, "What…"

"This…power…" the Uchiha muttered, "It…it feels…GOOD!" The last came out as a whisper, but the intensity of it made it seem almost like a cry of triumph.

As the worst timing in the world happen, Maria, and Kagegetsu arrived in the clearing,

"What in the name all the Kamis happen to the Uchiha" spoke Kagegetsu, as he shakily reach for his hidden weapon under his poncho.

"Kami that aura what happen "said Maria, as the Uchiha looked at the 2 new comers, they were frozen to ground as KI was directed at them, then the Uchiha, walks towards them,

Kagegetsu reacted and got in fount of Maria, a Sickle chain and metal ball appeared his hands "stay were you are Uchiha don't force me…" started Kagegetsu but Sasuke, using a burst of speed was now face to face with Kagegetsu,

Sasuke grabs a shocked Kagegetsu weapon and wrapped the chain part around, his neck and easily lifted the shorter boy up, Kagegetsu feet kick about, as he claws at Sasuke hands holding his own weapon, as the life was choked out of him.

"You monster let him go", yelled Maria, and started to use hand seals when she got back handed by Sasuke, the force of the blow sent Maria, to the other end of the clearing, blood pored from her mouth, as she tired to move.

"Sasuke…that's enough," Naruto muttered, his left hand clenching into a fist, "Somethings wrong…look at your self!"

The Uchiha smirked. "Whats wrong…dobe?" he asked, as he tossed Kagegetsu aside "This mark…its made me stronger…are you jealous?" His words started out as a whisper, but ended in a vicious snarl.

The orange clad genin frowned. "Listen to yourself," he replied, "Think! Why are you acting like this?!" His hands clenched tighter, and he felt his body tensing up, as if preparing to strike the first blow…

"Sasuke-kun."

Both genin blinked as a form appeared behind the manic Uchiha, wrapping its arms around him. It took only a moment for the two to realize it was Sakura. "Please…stop," she whispered, "You're scaring us, and you hurt Raven's family they never wanted to fight you…"

Sasuke gazed at Kagegetsu as he rips the chain of his Sickle chain, from his abused neck as he lay on the ground,

Sasuke turned to were he hit Maria, who now sported a large burse on her face as her head was held in her twin's lap, who looked at him in fear.

Sasuke seemed to frown, and Naruto tensed his body again. Then, to his surprise, the red eyes darkened into the familiar black of his rival, and the marks began to recede back into the original seal.

"Well…that was anti-climatic," Misumi muttered.

"On the contrary, it was most enlightening," Kabuto replied, "Most who survive the seal application process go berserk the first time it's activated…Sasuke-kun was able to control it, and even force it down. That proves a stronger will than Orochimaru-sama anticipated if he hadn't those Roth would have been killed alone with every one in the clearing,."

"Heh, having a pretty girl press her boobs into his back was probably what did it," Misume countered, "She ain't exactly well developed, but she does have some stuff upstairs…I wonder how she'd like my 'special' techniques I bet that the carpet matches the drapes …"

"We're not here for you to grope school-girls," Yoroi replied, "Besides, I thought that the blond from the rookie group was better looking, and have you really looked at those Roth twins bodies there fucking stack, heck there whole Clan must have a rule that all members must have C to D sizes tits, and that little Hyuuga who knows what she got under that coat of hers".

Kabuto sighed as he listened to the two perverts discuss their lolicon and boob fetish regarding the kunoichi_. "It seams, Orochimaru-sama, that you might have underestimated your chosen vessel"_ he thought as the he and his team leapt away. "_Still…I'm more concerned with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Something about him is different"_. He suddenly smirked to himself. "_Perhaps I can save you some trouble with him…I'm sure Sasori-sama and Zetsu-sama would be most interested in learning about this boy"_.

He kept his laughter to himself as they approached the tower.

**Back to the clearing-**

Every one held the breath as the aura around Sasuke faded outSasuke blinked as his mind cleared, and he felt the pressure of Sakura on his back. "Sakura," he muttered, "I'm all right now."

Sakura continued to hold him, even as he turned to look at Naruto. The blond seemed to be…pained, by his crushes actions, but never the less, he smiled. "You started to worry me there, Teme," he spoke up, "That mark is definitely bad news."

Sasuke could feel the lingering effects of the mark throughout his body…and in truth, it felt good. "Its…addictive," the Uchiha scion replied, "I can feel it…it's like my chakra was boosted more than…more than anyone else's I've ever felt."

"That is the under statement of the year you're going to get that mark seal as soon as we get to the tower" Demanded Raven as she helped her sister stand as Kagegetsu was help up by Naruto,

"We all felt the malice's it's the wrong path to go Sasuke" said Naruto.

Sakura frowned, then moved around to face Sasuke. "You shouldn't use it," she said, "Its evil…what ever that chakra was, it wasn't you, Sasuke-kun. You could lose yourself if you use it again."

"That won't happen," Naruto replied, "He won't use it again, and I know jiji obasan,or Kakashi-sensei can do something about it." His trademark cocksure grin appeared, and for once, it didn't seem to be fake. "Come on. Let's get to that tower, and pass this exam. If we hurry, we might even be able to get ramen!"

"Naruto, is ramen all you ever eat?" Sakura asked, frowning at her hyper-active team-mate.

"Yes it is every day its ramen ramen and more ramen" sighed Raven,

"No, I also like eggs," he replied, "Especially when their boiled and added to my ramen."

"I give up," the pink haired kunoichi replied, both twins sweat dropped, and the other males sighed,

Sasuke smirked, and then turned to Naruto. "You still have the scrolls, right?" he asked. Naruto nodded, patting his hip pouch.

"We have ours" gasp Kagegetsu, his throat still hurt, "and Sasuke –hmmmpp- I'm really hope -ggmm- we are -hack- facing –gummp- each other-hack- I not some one–hmmmpp- that's a weakling " rasped Kagegetsu, Sasuke nodded, "Don't hold back" and offered his hand to Kagegetsu, who look at the hand before shaking it, and added a more presser, then needed,

"Okay, let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get our injuries checked out. I'd like to go into the next test fresh." Stated Raven as her twin gave a thumbs up, because her jaw was aching and unable to speak.

"You got that right," the blond replied. Sakura nodded, and the 6 leaps into the trees, headed for the tower…and their next exam.

**Jutsus:**

-Suiton-Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu-

-Slicing Air Wave-

-Super Slicing Air-wave-

-Ten no Juin-

**Clan-relations**

**The Uzumaki-clan**

-Uzumaki Main Branch-

Uzumaki Kosuke clan Elder

Uzumaki/Namikaze Kushina-The Red Tornado mother of Kanna, and Naruto

Uzumaki Taro -Heir to the Uzumaki clan

Uzumaki Kanna, big sister of Naruto

Uzumaki Ebisu

Uzumaki/Namikaze_/- Senju-,_Naruto (Out Caste) and Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Youko, The Kitsune King, Tailed Lord of the Bijuu,

Uzumaki Kenosuke

The Uzuki-Clan Branch Family

Uzuki Reika-Reika no Danga.

Uzuki Yuugao(Out Caste)

UzukiJiraiya(Too much trouble to control)

**-The Roth Clan-**

Roth Arella, Clan leader, The Mistress of the Void

Roth Akane, Clan Elder

Roth Raven and Roth Maria(Twins) the Duel Shadows, of Roth

Roth Heero, The Iron Fist experimented on by Orochimaru,

Roth Kagegetsu, little bother of Roth Heero

* * *

**-Next The Chuunin prelims-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cold eyes Burning Will** **Ver2**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen dynasty warriors cross**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**The Chuunin prelims-**

* * *

Sakura was very apprehensive as the group approached the tower, when she had first become a genin, it was in the hopes that she could eventually prove to Sasuke that she was worthy of his respect, and possibly love somewhere down the line. She knew that these notions were childish, and somewhat naive…but she was still a child herself.

The journey to Nami no Kuni was an eye opener for her. She had seen death, and suffering – things she had read about, but never fully understood. Yes, she knew how painful teasing was, but it was nothing compared to genuine hardship. She had helped to dig Zabuza's and Haku's graves after the battle, it being the first time she had ever been so close to so many dead bodies on that bridge after a dieing Zabuza tore though Gato's thugs to get at the said man, taking Gato to hell with him.

She had felt her heart shatter twice on that bridge – first when she thought that Sasuke had died, and again when it turned out that he was actually alive (granted this was a good shattering, but it was still jarring to her).

When Kakashi-sensei had given them this opportunity…she had wondered whether or not she should hand in her commission as a ninja.

She was ashamed to admit it, but the very idea of delving deeper into this 'shadow world' that she had become a part of terrified her.

Up until now, she had never thought that she would have to actually harm people, to even kill them or do things that would send any normal person running for the hills, there been courses, on how to lessen the shock of killing a living being, most of her class left the program after attending those classes, the speaker gave a some word of wisdom,

_"Yes a Ninja life is horrible, the death and pain will always be with all ninja but you all are still here, you have the inter strength of a ninja, we few do such acts for the normal people who would suffer, just for the betterment of those who would exploit them or kill them for there own gain, a ninja life is to protect your love ones most of all ". _

Surprisingly, it wasn't Sasuke that convinced her to take the chance…it was Naruto.

Despite her dislike for the blond haired idiot, when ever he was acting like a Baka she had noticed how hard he tried. She saw how no one (not even herself, she was ashamed to admit) ever gave him a single bit of help, other than that ANBU lady who seemed to care about him -a cousin, ,maybe?-. and the entire Roth clan seem to look out for him Sure, she knew about Hinata's intense crush on him, but that girl was so pathologically shy that she could never say more than a word or two before turning into a tomato and dropping like leaf in fall. Naruto was constantly trying to find things out on his own.

_"The Roth twins seemed closed to him and most likely knew about much of his life"._

She had originally thought his life was an ideal one…no parents to boss you around, no siblings to annoy you (she herself was an only child, but she'd baby-sit for extra money often enough to know how annoying brothers and sisters could be). It wasn't until Sakura had talked to Sasuke that she finally realized how painful it was not to have a mother or father to come home and cry to.

She wondered now which of the two of her boys, (in the team mate terms) had it worse. _"Sasuke's family had been slaughtered, by his brother and he had seen it happen, but at least he had the memories of his family loving and caring about him. Naruto…from everything I'd seen so far, he'd had just been abandoned, he had mother figure, like this 'Obasan' and that cat mask ANBU, but his own mother as far as I would guess had throw him away"._

_"If his family could do that to a child…what kind of unfeeling monsters were they?"_

"Meh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, disrupting her thoughts, "Look! We're here!"

The pink tresses girl looked up to see the tall red building looming over them. She unconsciously let out a sigh of relief.

Whatever her problems, she knew she could count on Naruto and Sasuke to help her through them…and she would help them achieve their goals.

_"No matter what"._

The group stared at the strange sign with a mixture of curiosity and frustration.

The lion share of the frustration was mostly on Naruto's part.

"What the heck does this mean?" he shouted, causing his every in the area to wince. The 6 Genin were staring up at a large mural inside the hall that they had just entered. Parts of it were missing, and it kept talking about things like 'gain knowledge' and 'run the fields'.

"Its never easy thought a easy to find cheat guide would help" said Raven a sarcastic tone, as she looks at the 2 scrolls in her hands, her brow went up, "well this is odd the Ten scroll and the Chi scroll, there names combines in to 'Tenchi' Heaven and Earth"

"Maybe it's a clue Tenchi and what's on the wall has something to do with the scrolls?" Sakura asked, rubbing her left ear to try and rid it of the ringing caused by the blonde's shout,

"That crazy proctor lady did say it that we shouldn't open them till we got to the tower was a clue…maybe they complete this message?"

"Maybe the massage is right in fount of us in plain sight" whisper Kagegetsu, is throat was still sore but was able to talk.

"'Gain knowledge' and 'run the fields' now 'Tenchi' is the combined Ten and Chi" it's the 10th question terror all over again, I say take the risk," Maria, hand sign as Raven translated in to words, Maria jaw seemed to have a hair line crack, from the back hand she got from Sasuke, 'evil moment' and to speak caused her great pain.

Sasuke frowned. "But what if we're not supposed to open them at all? She did say that this was a test of how we handled confidential information…just opening the scrolls now seems like a waste of time," he countered.

Naruto pulled the two scrolls from his hip pouch and looked at them. "I dunno…if delivering the scrolls was all that was needed, then why isn't anyone here to pick them up?" he asked, "I think Raven-chan is on the right track as are Sakura-chan and Maria-chan has the right idea. We should open them up."

"Hu" Sasuke found he couldn't argue with that, so he nodded. He reached over and took a hold of the Chi scroll while Naruto held onto the Ten scroll. The raven haired boy reached into his thigh pouch and withdrew a kunai to slice away the tie keeping the scroll wrapped.

"Wait!" Sakura cried out, causing the every one to wince. They turned to here with questioning gazes, and she blushed. "Sorry," she said, "But I think we should open them at the same time…if the whole point was to get both scrolls, then it would make sense that they go together. We could trigger a trap if we open only one."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another, Raven , Maria, and Kagegetsu, thought about it and didn't find any, thing wrong with Sakura idea then nodded.

"Brilliant as ever, Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned at the girl, "Say…"

"I am not going on a date with you after this, Naruto," the pink haired girl growled.

"Just checking," the shorter boy replied, cowering back slightly.

"That would be 245678 times she turned you down Naruto-kun" remarked Raven, _"Get a clue already"_ she though and smirked, at Naruto's face

Maria hands covered her mouth but her whole body shake as she chuckled, Kagegetsu, walk to him and just patted Naruto's, back, giving some male understanding.

"You been keeping count" Naruto said in unbelieving and shock voice.

Sasuke smirked at the byplay, before looking at Naruto. "On the count of three?" he asked. The blonde nodded, pulling a kunai of his own out. "One…two…"

"THREE!" they shouted together, slicing the bindings and opening the scrolls.

"What the…" Sakura muttered, staring at the characters written on the paper, "Those symbols…'call forth'…'man'…"

"…'call forth'…'man'… another riddle" stated Raven, her eye ticked as Maria, stomped around ripping her hair out, in anger,

"Ho come on here haven't we gone though all this for another sinking riddle" yelled Naruto, griping the sides of Scroll harden then he should have.

"Why is there Smoke coming off of the scrolls" said Kagegetsu, as he points at the smoking scrolls,

"Ho shit there going to blow up" yelled Naruto, as tossed the smoking scroll to Raven

"I don't want it you're the one who open it" yelped Raven, and tossed it to Sakura who tossed the Scroll to Maria, who shoved it to Kagegetsu who throws it back to Naruto,

"Hay come back here you cowards" as every besides Naruto and Sasuke, ran for the hills as Naruto was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Shimatta!" Sasuke cursed, "There not bomb you Baka's it's some kind of summoning jutsu!" He hurled the Chi scroll forward as Naruto did the same. The scrolls landed, crossing over each other, and a billow of smoke arose from the seals. When it cleared, a young woman stood before them, dressed in the standard ANBU armour and wearing a cat mask which she proceeded to unhook and remove from her face.

"Congratulations," she said, "You 6 have just passed the second stage of the Chuunin exams."

Naruto gaped at the figure, and then grinned widely. "Yuugao-neechan!" he shouted, rushing forward and grabbing the girl in a fierce hug. Sasuke stared, mouthing "Yuugao-neechan?"

The others pop out from there hiding spots there heads red with shame and walked back, to the tower and glared at Naruto, for saying it's a bomb,

Raven, Maria, and Kagegetsu opened and throws there Scrolls, as a high pitch Wailing was heard, Waaaaaahhhhhhh what happen? Were did all this smoke came from for matter were am I "complained a woman's voice, who waved smoke away and gave team 7 and team 23 a clear look, at the womans face.

"She your sensei" asked Naruto, as team 23 nodded, sadly.

"No way" deadpanned Sasuke, his eyes wide as the right part of his brow ticked at the person he was looking at, then a line of blood came from, his nose.

"Naruto NO hentai I warmed you not to use that dumb -Oiroke no Jutsu-, yelled Sakura, and ground her knuckles into his skulls,

"That's…she not an Oiroke" cried Naruto, as he covered his head with his arms.

"NANI" yelled Sakura, her jaw nearly fell off her face.

Yuugao pinched her nose, fighting off the headache that was coming.

Before team 7 was a golden blonde woman her hair was styled in to a pair of ponytails that went to her rear, lightly tan skin wearing ninja netting body glove under a kunoichi battle dress that was red with black flame patters, with a orange belt wrap kept her battle dress She wore a set of Armour legs and arms guards, her eyes were the colour of light brown, her hitai-ate is tied to her fore head and I did say she happen to be a double of (Oiroke no Jutsu), - save no whiskers and blue eyes, Her movement caused her Net clad boobs bounced, in there confinement,

This caused Sasuke, eyes to fallow them "Huu"(Boobs), Sakura, looked a gasped, and cover Sasuke, eyes but he tired to see and started to fight with Sakura hand, and try to get another look at the said mounds "Huummm" (Bouncy Boobs)"

"Oh hay ya guys ahh why are you in my room, and why are trees growing in here and grass," ask the Ditz blonde, team 23 sweat dropped,

"This is the tower of Area 44 Imitsu" said Yuugao,

"HOOOOO Anko-chans place that's ok" said Imitsu, and saw team 7 , "Hiahy"

"Yo" said team 7, but team 23, start to edge away form there bubble brain sensei,

"I feel much dread, right now" said Sakura, both Sasuke, and Naruto, felt the same dread, but it was very familiar dread.

"Aloud me to introducing my self, I am the Beautiful Fiery Golden Taijutsu Beastress of Hidden Leaf, Maito Imitsu" as the blond proclaimed, her name as a small mountain, from under Maito Imitsu, feet rose up and a back drop of a sun set replaced the back ground of the forest of death, flashed behind Imitsu.

"KAI,KAI, KAI,KAI, KAI,KAI, its not real" cried Sakura, trying to break the Genjutsu as Sasuke, and Naruto, shared a WTF look, and thought if those bowl cut green beasts were around.

"Now lets us be off my youthful Genin" proclaimed Imitsu, and pointed to her Team…………… who happen to have ran away.

"This is not how you fan the Flames of youth" yelled Imitsu, ran after her AWOL team,

"Sweet Kami there's another one" said Sakura, she thought those 2 were horrible green beasts, are bad and now a bubble brain, terror is known to her, what if there's a whole clan of then.

"I can't believed she looks like my Oiroke no Jutsu" death panned Naruto,

"Huummm" (Bouncy Boobs)

**Inside the Tower-**

"I knew you'd do well, Naruto-kun," she smiled down at the boy she'd come to see as a little brother. She still remembered how distrusting his eyes were back when he was eight years old…to see the open trust in them was staggering. "Now, aren't you going to introduce me to your team-mates?"

"Eh heh heh," the blonde jinchuuriki grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Ano, Sakura-chan, Sasuke…I'd like you to meet Uzuki Yuugao. She's a member of the Uzuki, the branch family of the Uzumaki clan."

Yuugao smirked. "And an outcast, just like Naruto-kun here," she elaborated.

"So…she's your cousin, Naruto?" Sakura asked, "How come you live on your own then…shouldn't you be staying with your relative?"

"I'm an ANBU, Sakura-san," Yuugao replied, and fingered her ANBU mask "I'm rarely at home, or even in the village long enough to watch over the gaki here."

"Gaki?! Why you…" Naruto growled, even as the purple haired girl ground her knuckles into his skull.

"If you're a member of Naruto's…family…then what about those other three?" Sasuke asked, "Naruto said he met them in the forest."

Yuugao frowned "those 3 are the top Genin from the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Taro, the current clan heir, he master the Main branch fighting style, "and a ass" muttered Naruto.

Uzumaki Kenosuke who studies kenjutsu, and my own little sister, Uzuki Reika, the branch clan's top Taijutsu and Ninjutsu user" she replied,

"Unlike Naruto and my self, they're considered full members of the clan. Naruto and I are outcasts – Naruto for something that wasn't even his fault and my self because I favoured my village over my clan, and attempted to regain honour for my family and avenged my uncle and those's who died from a traitor mad experiments, because of that I was throw out of the clan."

Naruto frowned. "Those three…no offence to you neechan, but they're idiots," he spoke up, "They revealed almost everything about themselves to me when it was obvious that people were listening."

"Chalk it up to inexperience, Naruto-kun," she replied, "The only missions those three have ever done have been in the capital city of Hinokakujin."

Both Sakura and Sasuke, share a look, those missions were D-ranks,

"How the heck did they make the qualifications for the exam then? Those milk run missions are D rank at best" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," she replied. Then she smiled. "I do know that when they got here about an hour ago, Ebisu-san was the one to greet them."

Naruto laughed, "I feel sorry for Ebisu-san, having to put up with"honourable grandson and the Konohamaru Corps antics, along with him having to deal with those 3".

* * *

_"Kami's why am I being punished" _

Ebisu grimaced as he led the arrogant trio through the tower to the living areas that they would be using until the next stage. His patience, already having spent the previous evening with the honourable grandson, (or to every one from the Sarutobi clan, Monkeyboy the 2end prince of pranks…. Ebisu cursed the day honourable grandson, learned the Act of surface Climbing) was wearing thin at the constant barrage of questions from Taro.

"What is the outcast capable of, Ebisu-san?" the dark haired heir asked. "You mentioned in your correspondence with the council that he had achieved something that should have been impossible. You 'praised' him in the last letter, when up until that point you had nothing but disdain… what changed your mind??"

"I have recently been given cause to change my mind about that, Taro-dono," the tokubetsu jounin replied, and pushed up his sunglasses.

"Naruto-san was at one time almost total loss as a shinobi even with Yuugao-san's additional training, he finally found what skills he is good at, and that foundation laid his skill, power have gone up, in the last few months he has begun to transform into a formidable Genin, the Lord Hokage grandson Konohamaru-Sama his friends Moegi-san and Udon –san, Idolise Naruto-san and have now taken to training 10 times as hard as Naruto-san dose, while they pick up some of his bad habits, all 3 have vastly improved and are on there way to become fine Ninja"

Reika snorted, running a hand through her purple tresses as they continued to walk down the corridor. "They Idolise that loser, I feel sorry for the 3 Baka-Gaki's wanting to be come like that fool, If he's so 'formidable', why the hell does he wear that ridiculous orange jumpsuit of his? Doesn't he know the first thing about concealment and camouflage?"

Ebisu had to stop turn and glared at the girl, who stumbled back from the look Ebisu was giving her "Uzuki Reika, your rude and unneeded comment about the Grandchildren of the Lord Hokage and the village Elders Lord Homura and Lady Koharu, who happen to been trained by the Senju bothers and who had happen to have founded this very village, its unfitting for a Uzuki kunoichi of your skill in the ranks in the Honour guard of our Hin daimyo it is below your station to belittle people so keep in mind the next time you feel the need to open your mouth to say any rude remarks if so you will kindly Shut it" Finished Ebisu,

A stunned and flabbergasted Reika as she had her mouth opened and close but no words came out, before Ebisu, use his finger to close her mouth by pushing up her chin, with a "chop"

"Ladies don't keep there mouths open its let's flies in" said Ebisu, "What better camouflage then in plain site, besides you under rate Naruto to much, it may come back to haunt you"

His position as the clan representative for the Uzumaki was…tenuous…at best, given his recent changes in attitude regarding the clan pariah, and Reika was highly praised by both the Uzuki branch and even the main house. Getting on her bad side, while undoubtedly fun, putting that hellion in her place, would only make things difficult for him and his two relatives in the village, but she can't get away talking poorly about his beloved Baka-Gaki charges, only he had that right and he dose it with out spite.

"As for your question Naruto-san wears those clothes because that is all he can afford," the bespectacled man answered, "His genin pay, plus the stipend from Hokage-sama is used primarily to stock his weapons, food, and pay the rent on his apartment. He chooses practicality over fashion, and he mastered Henge no Jutsu - to near Jounin levels, and able to use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, to unheard levels"

(No way in 9 Hells he was going to say he fell for a horde of Kage clones Henge in to a nude Imitsu)

Ebisu sighed "Naruto-san even turned down aid from the Roth clan leader the Lady Arella, had offered, he would been better off in the past, but turned it down, stating he will work for every thing he needs",

Reika smirked. "With that fashion sense, and he's a fool he'd be lucky to be a court jester back in the capital," she laughed.

"Reika-san, do not underestimate the outcast," Kenosuke muttered, "We still do not know what he is truly capable of."

"Yeah yeah," she muttered, pissed off from the lashing Ebisu, gave her,

Taro just continued to stare at the back of his elder cousin, Uzumaki Ebisu, while they walked down the hall. You are hiding something, Ebisu, he thought, And I shall find out what.

A commotion was heard and was getting louder.

"Run she right behind us" yelled Raven as she Maria, and Kagegetsu, ran past the Uzumaki, making Ebisu, Taro, Reika ,and Kenosuke. To press up ageist the wall or leap to the ceiling, to avoid the 3 Roth who been running from there sensei.

"That it my ever youthful Genin running will fan your Flames of youth" yelled Imitsu, as she ran down the corridor speeding past the group,

"What in the name of all 9 hells was that?" said Reika from her spot on the ceiling.

"Oh dear Imitsu, and her team is here already knowing her brother his Genin team will arrived soon and it was so quite right now too" complained Ebisu,

"Is every one here a loony "remarked Taro, Ebisu, held his mouth, Leaf has more then its fair share of **_"special"_** Ninja with in its Ranks.

"Yo Ebisu-san" called out Arella as she exits the side room door, as Taro, Reika ,and Kenosuke, eyed the leader of a enemy clan of the Uzumaki

"Yes Arella-sama" replied Ebisu,

"Have Raven Maria, and Kagegetsu, came though here" said Arella, not even sparing the other Uzumaki, and Uzuki a glance, but for the Uzumaki three they watched the Roth leader every move,

"Yes down the hall running away from Imitsu-san" stated Ebisu, in a friendly tone,

"Again –sign- have a nice day Ebisu-san" replied Arella, as she went to save her children and there cousin, from the Beastress of Hidden Leaf, " oh Taro don't repeat, the mess with the Kusa diplomat nephew here" sniped Arella, at Taro who had a past transgression with Kusa's diplomat party's leader nephew and his girlfriend, that ended with Taro being throttled, by the said nephew very tall and strong like a ox uncle.

Taro "Hmmmm", and rubbed his temples at being reminded of that, whole mess with the Kusa.

"Damn bitch thinking she better, then us" muttered Reika, and gulped as Arella look right at her with those purple with a lightly blue tone eyes, "I beg you pardon"

"Sorry I' ah ah sneezed" said Reika, thinking up a excused.

"Un Huh right.." said Arella.

Kagegetsu, kept quite and in deep thought _"The Roth has total control over her chakra only sensei had such control, if they ever meet in battle the force would level this whole tower"_

As Arella, walked down the hall the Uzumaki left out a sigh of relief, as there clan's sworn enemy left there field of vision, believing the child hood stores of the Roth being blood drinking shadow people, who steal un-ruling children, in the dead of night. (Uzumaki Clan propaganda of there sworn rivals,) and Arella was the queen of them all.

**In side the Tower/Mitarashi compound- **

Kakashi, Anko, Arella and the Hokage stared at the mark upon Sasuke's neck with more than a little anger and fear.

"The Ten no Juin!" Anko growled, her killing intent laying an almost oppressive feel to the room. Naruto and Sakura looked worried, while Sasuke glanced over in surprise.

"Damn him, it's like a leech digging its self in to the host" said Arella, "he give us Seal masters a bad name"

"You know what this is?" he asked.

The wildly dressed kunoichi nodded her hand moving up to her own shoulder. "Its Orochimaru's **_'pride and joy'_**," she explained and spat at the ground "It gives the bearer an incredible boost of speed, strength, and chakra. While that happens, however, the seal eats away at your will, anger and lust for power would fill every thought. If you use it too much…you become his mindless servant. A puppet, with him holding the strings."

Sakura gasped, while both Naruto and Sasuke growled.

"Damn that hebi freak!" snarled Naruto, his eyes flashed red before changing back to blue.

"I'm no one's puppet! Not his and not Itachi's! no one's" yelled Sasuke and grabbed his shoulder, in pain.

"Maa maa, just calm down you two," Kakashi muttered, "Thanks Naruto's efforts, we can contain this now and still let you compete in the exam.

"We will not aloud that to happen to you Sasuke-san, there a seal that been created for Anko own Ten no Juin, and we are even working on a way to remove it, but haven't made much progress, so the Continent seal will be used, its call the -Fuuja Houin - Evil Sealing Method- is the most powerful Fuuinjutsu, made that can be placed on the human body" said Arella taking another look at the Ten no Juin, " It will be painful, its like cutting the juin from your chakra system, I'll do it my self if it make's you feel better"

"You will Odasan, great I really don't want another Hebi freak, no offence Anko, your only creepy scary" said Naruto but found Anko arm around his neck and with a Kani ageist his cheek,

"Aaah my blonde loud mouth Gaki I starting to think you like me kukukukukuku" whispered Anko, and gave a lick to his cheek"and you're still very tasty Gaki" whispered Anko before she let's Naruto go who in turns gives Anko a wide area of space.

"Aah Odasan, I need a little help with my mark" asked Naruto, as Anko winked at him Arella nodded holding in her laugher, _"Anko-chan all ways play with some one she finds **"fun"**_

"Thank you Arella-Sama" stated Sasuke,

"Mikoto was my friend I will do every thing in my power to keep you safe and out of Orochimaru grasp, as she would have done in my place, if my children were in danger" said Arella.

"I will stand by my team mates Sasuke-kun, always" said a firm sounding Sakura,

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment after this is done"

The silver haired jounin glanced at his loudmouth pupil, before nodding. "Sure, Naruto," he replied, "Anko, would you escort Sakura to some quarters and Sasuke to Sealing room, We need some alone time with our little baka Gaki?"

"HEY!" yelled a indigent Naruto.

"Yeah, sure," the wild kunoichi muttered, _"hmmmm"_ "C'mon pinkie, Emo boy let's give them their 'special' time…"

"Hmmn" Sasuke look at the kunoichi, with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm, could you not call me pinkie?" the pink tresses girl asked.

"Sure, pinkie-hime" Quip Anko .

"Sigh."

_"Ho yes I going to have some **fun** with her kukukuku"_

**After Naruto's team-mates leave-**_  
_

"You know the drill Naruto-Kun" said Arella who loosening up her hand, she had done minor adjustments, to the seal as Naruto aged and his chakra coils grow larger.

"Just don't go over board like the last time Odasan" asked Naruto removing his coat and shirt,

"Kakashi-kun I'm going to need some room," ask Arella, rolling up her sleeve,

"Try not to break him, it's a pain finding replacement Genin" silver haired Cyclops asked, as he hopped on to a table and began to read his book, paining no mind to fear stricken Naruto.

"hehehe Now Odasan I just got though the forest of death take so take it easy on me, have I ever said you look 50 years younger, today" said a scared Naruto who was backing away.

"WHAT 50 years?? Hooo you are going to get it, -Gogyou Kaiin - Five Elements Unseal-" yelled Arella as 5 blue chakra fire balls became lit on Arella, finger tips the marks of water, metal, earth, fire and wood, were shown as she jabs at seal, all five seals connected with there counter parts and a vortex of blue chakra, was released, with exploding results.

Hinata, walks down the hall when the door at the end of the hall got blasted to bits by a blonde cannon ball, "WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Hu….EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK" screamed Hinata, as she is taken along, the blonde cannon balls flight path, and both hit the Main wall of the T shaped hall,

"O w ow ow" whined Hinata, as her new goose egg lump on the back of her head, throbbed "What hit me…….. HO Kami" explained Hinata, when she looked at Naruto…….. a Shirt less, with a very well muscle chest this only happen in her dreams but now it was real.

_"Naruto-kun is…so yummmy…..he as Ino-san put it he… a beef cake"_ thought Hinata, and licked her lips looking a the muscles of her secret Love has, _"Must touch him" _

A shaky hand move to touch Naruto's upper body, her soft fingers trace the muscles, _"Oh he's so warm and soft but firm"_ she though as a red blushing ran across her face but when a click sound alerted her to the others, all color drained from her face.

Arella held a camera, as, Kakashi faked cried, "boohoo boohoo Our little loud mouth blonde Gaki , is growing up soo fast, that pretty girls are dieing to touch him".

Hinata, was like a deer hit by high beams, before her brain shutdown, as her head happen to land on top of Naruto's stomach,

"Hohohohohoho like father" started Arella, and takes another photo, at semi XXX event, at her point of view.

"Like Son, though the idea, of a Hyuuga taken a very good liking to an Uzumaki, ……..odd but Naruto, is the number one unpredictable knuckled headed loudest ninja of Leaf.

"Hmmm she dose take after Rei-chan in demeanour she would be a great companion for him, and I have a feeling my girls like him as well, hmmmm Hohohohohoho" Arella, thought out loud, and had a laugh.

"Maa maa, I know your Clan is very loose when, it comes to Polygamy, but having more females then men dose that, and he is one of the last Namikaze besides his sister and Grandmother, so the CRBA is valid the only major problem is old stone face AKA Hiashi" said Kakashi as he grabs one of Naruto, legs and drags him back to the room,

"Ho Hiashi he's a big softy when it comes to his children happiness, but he doesn't show it often and having a Uzumaki wed to a Hyuuga and 2 Roth, both from Uzumaki strongest rivals, if the Uchiha clan was still alive and having a female of there clan taken a likening, to Naruto, the Uzumaki elders would have gone mad" replied Arella, as a mass of Shadows carried Hinata, back to the room,

"Now that's something I pay good money on" remarked Kakashi,

Soon after Naruto was awaken up using some cold water, both he and silver haired Cyclops, take's a walk around the Tower grounds, Arella, decided to have a talk with Hinata,

Arella questioned Hinata, about Naruto and shared some info about her clan and some traditions,

Soon after a very Red faced Hinata, left with much on her mind, as a very pleased Arella, left for the sealing room.

**Outside-**

"So, Naruto, what can I do for you?" the silver haired Cyclops asked his most unusual student.

Naruto's normally bright eyes were dark as he looked at his sensei. While he did admirer's strength and skill, much like his self definitely had his respect, Naruto had to admit to himself that he didn't think of his Jonin instructor as much of a teacher he got him and his team mates to learn on there own, showing them the meaning of team work chakra building skills and giving out useful tips on things. Still, he knew that if anyone could understand his problem, Kakashi was the most likely person.

"Its…about my 'relatives'," the blond boy replied, practically spitting out the last word.

Kakashi signed he had expected this. Given his own feelings regarding family, Naruto's rage was easy to understand.

His own father had abandoned him when he committed suicide, to regain his Honour even if he did the right thing in his own mind, leaving him to fight for his own livelihood, and became the man he is today. It was difficult to admit, but even after Obito's words to him that day, and his own acceptance of his father's legacy…he still had some resentment towards Sakumo.

In his case, however, his father was dead. Naruto's family…they had just left him behind.

"I ran into them in the forest," Naruto continued, "I…I know its wrong…but I…I wanted…"

"You wanted to make them pay for all the pain you've had to feel all these years," Kakashi muttered, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. Naruto nodded, not trusting his own voice at the moment.

"While it is true that those three Genin are not the one's responsible for what happened to you, it is understandable why you would want them to feel what you've felt."

"But…"

"If you're going to say that that makes you no better than the Kyuubi, then shut up right now," the Jonin replied, almost snapping at the short boy,

"You may have wanted them to feel the same pain you've felt, but _you didn't hurt them_! You kept that legendary temper and hot headiness of yours in check…and that's a sign of how much you've grown as a shinobi." Naruto looked up in shock, and Kakashi continued on that vein. "I told you before the first test that I was proud of the three of you…but truth be told, I was proudest of all in you, Naruto Sasuke has the skill Sakura the brains you have the heart ."

Naruto felt his eyes watering at that. "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Now, go rest up, and focus on what comes next," the silver haired man ordered, when a loud cried came from tower.

"Maa maa looks like, Sasuke's curse mark is seal judging, by the cries and cursing , there only 2 more days left so head back in side meet up you team-mates and get ready for the next exam"

"Hai! Thanks sensei!" the energetic blond replied, before rushing off after Sakura and Sasuke

Kakashi's uncovered eye lingered on the boy as he vanished in to the tower,

Sarutobi walked up behind him, puffing on his long pipe. "You didn't tell him," the elderly ninja muttered.

"No," Kakashi answered, shaking his head, "How could I? At this stage, after how far he's come since that night?"

"You think he'll handle it any better when he finds out in two days?"

"I don't know."

Sarutobi sighed. "Well, what's done is done; Hayate-kun will proctor the third stage."

Kakashi smiled. "Well, at least Naruto will like that."

"There Both here now and when Tsunade-chan arrives and the Senju Clan returned from there self imposed, banishment from there "Great Tree" Safe Haven, I shutter to think what's going happen to the Uzumaki when the Senju find out about how they treated Namikaze Tsunade Grandson " said Sarutobi "And that's if Tsunade leaves any Uzumaki in one piece after she gets her hands on them.

"In the words of the Naru **Very** **Mendosuke**" said Kakashi, and that's not a very good kind of troublesome.

* * *

"So, you learned nothing from Ebisu?"

"No, he was very tight-lipped about the entire situation," Taro replied, as he and his two team-mates knelt before their sensei, "We did not make contact with Uzuki Yuugao either. We do know that she has helped the outcast in training from time to time, but nothing can account for the rumours we have heard about his supposed 'strength', he has the Protection of the leader of the entire Roth clan, and we how no idea what they teach the outcast ."

"That women needs to learn not butt in our business, don't worry about her I'll handle her".

"I should have known you'd fail at something so simple, Taro-kun, and Arella-san was always very fond of him" a new voice came from the side. The three Uzumaki genin turned to see a young woman leaning against the wall. She was dressed in a simple dark-blue jumpsuit with black borders and piping along the seams, and a dark green chuunin vest was worn open on her slim shoulders. Her light orange hair was done up in a side pony-tail, and her hitai-ate was secured around her forehead. Her attractive face bore an unappealing smirk, and her shocking blue eyes seemed to cut into the Uzumaki heir.

Reika snarled at that. "Taro-kun did not fail!" she snapped at the other girl, "There was no…"

"When I want your opinion, I'll figure it out for myself, Uzuki," the other girl replied, cutting the purple haired kunoichi off in mid-rant.

"Reika-san, please, do not disrespect the main family," Kenosuke, ever the peacemaker of the group, muttered to the indignant girl. "Kanna-neesama…"

"I do not need your opinion either, Kenosuke-kun," the girl, Uzumaki Kanna replied.

"That is enough from all of you!" the sensei snapped, quieting the four before Taro could add his own opinion on the matter. "It is regrettable that you learned nothing of…the boy's skills, but for now it is of little concern. Take a rest, and prepare for the next stage."

"Hai, sensei," the three genin replied, bowing and walking out of the room.

"I expect better from you, Kanna," the sensei spoke up after a lengthy pause.

Kanna sniffed. "Since when is that any different from usual?" she replied standing and walking towards the door.

"You will show me proper respect, young lady!"

The Orange haired girl snorted at that.

"Or **What **abandon me, I speak only the truth," she laughed, "After all…isn't that how you taught me to act…"

"…Oka-sama?"

* * *

**Two days later-**

Konoha Team Leaders Imitsu, Gai, Kurenai, A Bright red haired Jounin from the Uzumaki, Asuma Kakashi, Kabuto, Jounin leader, the Oto Team leader(Orochimaru), 2 Kusa Jounin, a woman wearing a grinning cat mask and glasses wearing woman who seem to smile all the time Suna Jounin Baku and the ANBU body guards Captain (Heero) Crow, Monkey, Lizard, Eagle, Cat(Yuugao) the Chuunin Examiners lead by Morino Ibiki, as the Clan Heads sat in a booth, stand before chuunin hopefuls, then the Hokage walks before them,

Sarutobi looked over the remaining genin with a critical eye as he explained the purpose for the Chuunin Exams. His eyes swept over the newly sealed Sasuke with concern, before settling on his orange clad team-mate with equal concern. The boy was glaring at the hauntingly beautiful woman standing next to Kurenai, while her own electric blue eyes seemed to bore both into the blonde Genin and himself with equal measure_"Sign at least he didn't attack her yet"_.

"Ahem Make no mistake," the oldest living Kage's voice rang out over the chuunin hopefuls, "You are fighting for the pride of your village, and for the pride of your countries. That, more than anything else, is the real purpose of the Chuunin Exam."

His eyes landed upon the team comprised of Naruto's relatives, and he was forced to repress the urge to scowl. He had nothing against the trio personally…but the way they stood there, full of un-earned arrogance and swagger, when not five feet away was a member of their clan who had had to fight for everything he had ever had…it sickened him.

How far has that clan fallen since you left us, Minato and how they abandon the your son, "He wondered.

"cough cough…Ano, Hokage-sama?" a new voice came, as a pale, haggard looking ninja wearing the standard Jounin attire as well as a katana strapped to his back, appeared in-front of the group. Naruto's eyes widened, and his face, which had been set in a serious (at least for him) scowl, broke into a large grin.

"OI! Hayate-sempai!" he shouted, causing the entire assembly to stare at him. Yuugao, who stood behind Sarutobi, smirked beneath her mask, as she noticed the Jounin with the Red hair to the left scowl at the boy out brust."

"Ah cough Naruto-kun," the sickly Jounin greeted the smiling youth, "I had a feeling you'd make it this far, and just made me a rich man cough after all the bets that were made."

Naruto smiled even wider. "Oh, I ain't stopping here, sempai! So start betting on me " he replied, "I'm going all the way! Dattebayo!"

"What a disgrace," Taro muttered, loud enough for all assembled to hear.

Naruto simply levelled a glare at the Uzumaki heir, before turning back to the front.

"Ahem," Hayate continued, clearing his throat, "Now, cough before we begin…"

So it continued, as Kabuto –the strange white haired kid from the first exam- dropped from the running, and the first match was decided.

**Akado Yoroi of Konoha vs Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha**

The match was…interesting, if a bit anti-climatic. Yoroi's -Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu_-_caught Sasuke by surprise for a few moments, but the raven haired Uchiha quickly broke free. From there, it was a simple matter of whose taijutsu was superior, and with a borrowed mule kick and Kage Buyo from Lee, Sasuke's -Shi Shi Rendan- quickly ended the fight.

As Sasuke walked back up to his team, he took a moment to stop next to a shaking Lee. "You still have me on Taijutsu, Lee-san," he muttered, "I know you were still holding back. I promise, when your match starts I won't use my Sharingan. That taijutsu is yours…I'll get stronger my own way."

Gai and Kakashi both looked at the two young men with great pride, as Lee smiled and extended his hand. "Yosh, Sasuke-san," Lee replied, "I truly look forward to facing you again someday, when neither of us has any reason to hold back. Such a match would surely demonstrate the power of Youth!"

"Uh…right," the Uchiha scion muttered, sweat-drops forming on the back of his head.

Very good Sasuke-san but I'll get to fight you at the next stage," Kagegetsu said the Uchiha scion nodded,

Naruto smirked as the dark haired boy rejoined them. "Nice fight, teme!" he crowed, "But it seemed kind of cheap there at the end…"

"You just make sure you give it your all as well, dobe, you to, Kagegetsu," he replied, "Besides…you're one of the people I want to fight the most."

Naruto's mouth clamped shut at that, and for a moment his eyes seemed to water. Sasuke had just given him what he had sought after more than anything else save the title of Hokage…acknowledgement.

"Oh, I'll win all right! Dattebayo!" the blond grinned, as the raven haired boy smirked back.

"Boys…" Sakura muttered, even as Kakashi shook his head and paled as Imitsu started to get pump up, the other Jounin ANBU the clan heads the Hokage that red head Orochimaru, realised the reactions of when Gai, Imitsu and Lee coming to getter,

"Yes Little brother, seeing the power of your hard has inspired others in the power of the bright burning fires of Youth" shouted Imitsu, and pumped her fist in the air this sparked Gai's own flame speech.

"Yosh beloved sister you are right as always, with hard work any one have the Flames of Youth," shouted Gai as he jumps on the railing, and gave his nice guy pose with the blinding ping, of his smile

"This is the most beautiful youthful display I had have honour of seeing both Gai sensei, and big sister Imitsu, give praise, has humble me and fan the blooming spring time of youth with, in me" shouted Lee as he cried as he shakes his fist,

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

The 3 entered a hug as a sea cliff with crashing ageist the rocks with a sunset, came in to being

The poor souls that looks at the scene, lost part of there souls.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

Later, at ground 0.. heh..I meant the Arena,

The groups turned to the screen, as the second match finally came up.

**Uzumaki Kenosuke of Ho vs Chouun Shiryuu of Kusa**

The sword wielding youth calmly walked down to the arena, his mind already focusing on the task ahead. His face was set in a cold mask, and his blue-grey eyes were like flecks of steel.

His opponent was dressed in Brown with white and red tones robes, that stopped at med thigh and wore black open toe ninja boots a red obi is tied around her waist along with her Kusa hitai-ate, tied at her waist at a angle and rested at the right side of her hip, her long sliver color hair was left loose, and stopped at the small of her back, the only odd part was her eyes they seemed to be always close, and had a small smile, always on her face in her left hand is a black lacer scabbard Katana with red cord and yellow handle,

"I see you're a kenjutsu user, a very common skill in Kusa" said Kenosuke,

"Hmmm" Shiryuu spoke "you're the Uzumaki, clan's kenjutsu user I guest is that why you look more like a samurai"

Kenosuke, looked confused, at that statement,

"This exam is for ninja …instead of a ninja I'm fighting some wanna-be samurai" she finished all the time she been look right at him thought her eyes are still closed .

Kenosuke frowned. "I am a shinobi," he replied, "Though I will admit, I am not all that skilled at ninjutsu and genjutsu"

Shiryuu, eyebrows rose at the idiot listing his skills in the open of rival ninjas,

"As for taijutsu…regrettably, though I am of the main family of the Uzumaki, I am only tolerably proficient in the family style."

Shiryuu, sign at the last part, and rubbed her temple, as a headache started to grow painful,

He drew his sword with a flourished motion, his chakra already flowing through the blade as well as his legs. "My true talent is indeed kenjutsu…and that is more than enough for someone like you."

Shiryuu, level a 'Are you a Retard look'

"Baka" replied Shiryuu, and she gets a angry look from Kenosuke "You are not a shinobi, you gave out too much vital info about your self, but you have cemented my victory because your lack of a shinobi mind set, sickens me so I will not draw my blade for I will not dishonour my blade with your Baka blood" said Shiryuu counting each mistake with her free hand,

Hayate, standing near the Hitsugi Statue, frowned. _"This Shiryuu is hiding something",_ he thought_, "What's she planning?"_

**In the upper level-**

"Damn she more of a bad ass then you Temari" said Kankurou, placing his wrap bundle on the ground, his big sister had cruel streak, when dealing with fools like Kenosuke,

"You got that right Kankurou, she's even give her self a handy cap, for a lesser village Kusa, dose have rep for training high grade Ninja, she going to wipe out that wanna-be samurai, but how is she aware of her surroundings when her eyes are close? " said Temari, rubbing her chin as she rested her elbow on the railing.

"There's a legend that the Great Dragons of Kami's court taken on human form and mated with locals of the tribes that have founded the Elemental lands, and stories of the Chouun clans** eyes** and why they keep there eyes close, but still able to see as if they were open, stemmed from that " said Baku.

"So that story has some thing to do about there eyes, Mother said that she smells like a dragon" stated Garra,

"A Dragon" Temari said looking surprised, Dragons were still around in some corner of the world, seeing one near a village was taken as a sign of good luck, or changing times, Temari, saw one in Suna many months ago, clawing around a desert fresh water spring, before it saw her before blended, in with the sand dunes and left,

(A giant 9 tailed fox and giant talking toads, so Dragons aren't to far out there in the world of Naruto)

"So Mother confined it" stated Baku, and close his uncovered eye.

"Come on what load down about, those Sliver haired girl eyes" asked Kankurou,

"The Perching Eyes of Senlong the Dragon of the skies"

* * *

Kenosuke frowned, at the out right de-basement of his skills. "If you are choosing to go hand to sword, then you are truly a fool, Kusa -nin," he muttered, "I had heard that Kusa was over powered in the War with Iwa and the 4th who happen to be part of Uzumaki, save your village so speak to me with respect,"

"Really well I guess you're really a Baka, the Kusa knows about Uzumaki, actions to unarmed Iwa kunoichi taken in that finial battle" Shiryuu spat,

Kin mood darken after the Kusa kunoichi said that, "we of Hidden Grass Plains honour only Namikaze Minato, the Konoha Yellow Flash your clan sadly happen to be along for the ride, now let's end this mockery of a fight fast you are beginning bore me" said Shiryuu her smile was gone.

"I see why now how Kusa was nearly destroyed they are so incompetent as to rush into a battle they cannot win."

Up in the stands Naruto was frowning.

"He doesn't get it," the blond boy muttered. Sakura and Sasuke were nodding as well.

"I guest I right on the money, when I summed up the Uzumaki teams over all skill" muttered Maria, she gave a full report after her jaw was healed, all bark and little skills.

Shikamaru sighed. "Mendosuke," he muttered, "And here I thought Naruto was the idiot of our age, guess I was wrong sword boy is going to his ass handed to him." Ino and Chouji gave their team-mate funny looks.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, "This guy may sound like an arrogant jerk, but he does have the advantage if that Kusa kunoichi doesn't use her Katana and attacks him with bare hands."

"I don't get it either," Chouji muttered around a mouthful of chips (bar-b-que at the moment).

"Just watch," their sensei, Sarutobi Asuma replied around his cigarette, "And remember your lessons on deception."

"HAJIME"

Kenosuke began spinning his sword in front of himself, the tip of the blade glowing blue as his chakra surged through it. As he spun the blade around, a spiral like image began to appear.

Shiryuu, head shifted to the right, "hmm" as she start a round of hand seals, as each seal is made a aura of odd light forest green Chakra glowed around her body,

Above the area floor dark tan and bleach blonde Kusa shinobi, wearing a black and tan old style ninja jump suit, pulled out a smoke and put in his mouth, "well Shiryuu-chan going to play with him a little eh Ryofu-chan"

"Heh hmmmm, that she is Saji " spoke a green haired woman with short pig taileds wearing a size too small short robe that's shows a lot of her tanned skin, her Breasts weren't bound giving every one a free show, her arms had black leather armbands and her lower legs was wrap in bandages and wore blue Sandals,

"Sword boy is going to be Shiryuu-chans bitch when she done with him"

"Hay you green haired grass bitch Kenosuke-kun, going to beat, that smug arrogant sliver haired hag, in one move" Reika shouted.

"Ho I highly doubt that little girl just watch" said Ryofu.

**Back to the fight-**

Kenosuke's eyes closed as the spiral completed, and he slowly brought the sword down to his right side, both hands now resting on the hilt. The entire blade began to glow blue, and for a few brief seconds that seemed to span an eternity, nothing in the arena moved. Still, the spiral image remained hovering in the air between the two combatants, almost as if it could sustain itself.

Suddenly, the spiral flashed out of existence, and Kenosuke's eyes opened. With a sudden burst of chakra, he shot forwards at his opponent, crying out as he did…

"-Sword Art Secret- Dance of the Spiral Blade-"

There was a series of blue flashes as the blade stabbed forward, following the spiral pattern that had been visible only a few seconds before. Kenosuke's arms were a blur, even as his steel-like eyes flashed with killer intent.

**At the same time-**

"-Chouun clan Secret Art- Awakening of the Great Sleeping Dragon of heaven-" yelled Shiryuu,

She finished her hand seals with a Ryu seal her chakra Aura shifted, in to a long snake like Dragon, that coiled around her body and it gave a low growl,

Kenosuke attacks would have hit but Shiryuu jutsu made her speed increased and dodged the blade stabs, leaving after images of her self,

Naruto heared something rebound off the railing, but seeing nothing save for a shine of something metal, _"Hooo that her game, sweet"_

With one last stab, Kenosuke performed a spinning slash that catches Shiryuu, in the side the force launched the Kusa-nin up in to the air, and she comes down with a thud.

"The pen maybe be mightier than the sword," the white garbed Uzumaki spoke, "But the sword will trump the hand any day of the week." He turned to the proctor. "I believe that the match is over, sensei. I shall rejoin my team."

"I'm not down and out yet Baka -san" called out Shiryuu as a Kunai fly's at Kenosuke, back side,

**In the upper level-**

"What the Fuck" yelled Reika,

"How is she" wonder Taro,

_"That fool"_ thought the red haired woman and pinched her nose,

Turning Kenosuke leapt backward, as the kuni in beds its self to the floor turning his eyes to were the Kusa-nin had landed but the body went up in Smoke, and Shiryuu, still having that chakra dragon around her, was now standing in mid air,

"How are you floating in mid air" ask a amazed Kenosuke,

Shiryuu gave a mocking smile "You really must be green if you couldn't see my deception," she said, "that orange clad nin saw clearly of how I am floating, please enlighten this Baka"

Kenosuke, look at Naruto, who was smirking at him. "Sure Shiryuu-sama A ninja's first task is to see 'underneath the underneath'," the outcast called out to him,

"But then, I don't expect someone who hasn't done any real missions to understand that!, there a Wire Web holding her up she was setting this up as you were, attack that cool Dragon thingy, is part Ninjutsu part Genjutsu part tactics see" as he blows out some white dust and thin nin wire that was tied to railing, became visible.

The sword wielding boy scowled, before leaping away while pulling a small flask from his dogi. "Since it seems I will be fighting something unexpected," he spoke, "I guess I'll have to act accordingly. I was hoping to save this technique for the finals…oh well, it is not to be." He opened the flask, pouring oil onto his blade. He flashed through a quick three seal sequence, and then blew a small puff of flame at the blade. The oil ignited, and the flames surged. "-Sword Art: Dance of the Spiral Fire Sword- this time you will fall."

"Flashy, and cool-looking, I'll give you that" said Shiryuu, and slip off part of the upper right side of her robe, show a sleeveless Ninja net shirt, the chakra Dragon, moved and coiled around her right arm next she slip her katana in to her obi behind her back.

"But the problem is that oil will only last for so long, and then the fire will die out! You won't have time to get up here before it goes off, and even then, you still have to get to me before I counter attack."

Kenosuke smirked. "The fire will die out?" he asked, "Now, what makes you think that the fire will die out?"

"A chakra kohan no tsurugi" Shiryuu, stated her fist tighten as her nail caused blood dripped to floor below.

That statement made some thing fall in place, with the every Kusa ninja in the room,

Kenosuke thought she was intimated,

"Indeed. The oil and that small katon jutsu were simply catalysts to start the dance. Once the fire is ignites, all it needs to keep going is chakra."

Shiryuu, frowned. "So that should mean you'd have to cancel the jutsu even faster," she muttered, "Something like that must eat up chakra faster than a school of piranha eating a cow but a chakra kohan no tsurugi is forged with its own chakra coil. Shiryuu voice wavered and She was shaking, now but not in fear.

Kenosuke smile, having no Idea of Danger he was going to face,

"That's right, Kusa-nin, and Kaji Ken is but one of several elemental dances I have, not that you'll see the others. You will fall here."

Kenosuke finished thinking she was going to forfeit.

Shiryuu face became angry, and for the first time her eyes open a little as dose the Chakra dragons, KI was oozing, from her, this make the other Kusa, nin steel them selves, and every else, gasps save the elder ninjas.

"NO UZUMAKI, FILTH ...NOW YOU WILL FALL……… YOU FILTH HAVE COMMENTED ONE OF THE WORST OFFENSES IN ALL OF KUSA," shouted Shiryuu in rage as her eyes snapped opened, they were light sky blue and silted, like a reptile, her Chakra seem to grow larger, as KI blasts at Kenosuke, and filled the whole room,

The chakra Dragon, moves forward and coiled up to the right shoulder and razing it long body to tower over every thing it head moved to point right at Kenosuke as its own eyes open to show a glowed bright red, then it gave roar, that seemed to shake the area,

Shiryuu had light green mix with sky blue eyes that stared down at him, her face cold and unfeeling daring him to move or flinch,

Kenosuke griped, his sword a little tighter, that seemed to enrage Shiryuu and even more as her eyes bored in Kenosuke own, eyes a line of sweat ran down his face,

The battle had only just begun…

**Element jutsus:**

Katon, or Fire Element, takes the form of fire and flame attacks. These can be fire balls or extended flame throwing. Fire is typically a specialised offensive element.

Fuuton, or Wind Element, takes the form of wind based attacks. These can be huge gusts or sustained wind storms. Wind is typically a specialised offensive element, good for close to mid-range attacks.

Raiton, or Lightning Element takes the form of electrical and lightning based attacks. When used in conjunction with metal based weapons, the power becomes amplified. Lightning is good for middle to long-range attacks.

Doton, or Earth Element, takes the form of earth and mud based attacks. These can be walls made from mud or the ninja manoeuvring below ground to attack there opponent from below. Earth can change the hardness composition of objects, making something hard as steel or soft as clay.

Suiton, or Water Element, takes the form of water based attacks. These can be walls of water used as shields or water formed into large striking jets. In this regard, Water is very diverse when it comes to shape modification.

Mokuton, or Wood Element, takes the form of wood attacks and defences Mokuton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Water and Earth styles.

Hyouton, or Ice Element, takes the form of Ice attacks and defences Hyouton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Water and Wind styles.

Youton, or Lava Element, takes the form of Lava attacks and defences Youton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Earth and Fire styles Youton is very diverse when it comes to shape modification and when cooled becomes onyx a very sharp type of rock if broken off, at a angle.

Kageon or Shadow Element, takes the form of shadow attacks defences and making solid Bunshin of persons and objects, used as a means of travel and disposal or take control of a opponent movements by controlling there own shadow.

Otoon or Sound Element, takes the form of Sound attacks defences, and Genjutsus, sound attacks can burst ear drums, shatter stone, break bones, slice skin and even liquefy a opponent internal organs using this un-seen force.

**Jutsu:**

-Shi Shi Rendan-

-Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu_-_

-Oiroke no Jutsu-

-Sword Art Secret- Dance of the Spiral Blade-

-Chouun clan Secret Art- Awakening of the Great Sleeping Dragon of heaven-

* * *

**Next The Chuunin prelims, Kusa's Perching Eyes of Senlong the Dragon of the skies-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cold eyes Burning Will** **Ver2**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen dynasty warriors cross**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**The Chuunin prelims, Kusa's Perching Eyes of Shenlong the Dragon of the skies**

(Shenlong has an h in the spelling and the Harem is finale, but Shiryuu is paired with…………)

* * *

In the stands the Konoha Suna Kusa and Oto Genins along with there Jounins, watched Shiryuu, stare at Kenosuke, as if he spat right in the face of Amaterasu the Sun goddess, right in fount of the entire Heavenly court, who was getting ready to roast the offender.

Shiryuu eyes seem to be like Orochimaru silted and reptile like but didn't have the sick lusting eyes, but more like a noble beast both peaceful and powerful,

Sakura gulped at the waves of KI and Chakra, Shiryuu is now putting out she was almost as bad as Orochimaru, when her team first encounter the Ninja Sage of Snakes, but this KI she was feeling is only back wash of all that KI aimed at Kenosuke, Sakura eyes turned to see the Jounin, using the Ryu sign, putting out there chakra as suppression for the killer intent, mainly for there own Genin, comfort.

"What kind of Jutsu is she using, and those eyes even if she's not looking at use it's like her very presents, is like she crushing me," spoke Sakura as a line of sweat ran down along her face,

Kakashi studied Shiryuu, eyes "she using The Chouun clan feared Perching Eyes of Shenlong or the Shinrygan, there a little like Byakugan but limited to normal site though there closed eyelids but when opened the Shinrygan gives the user a Chakra boost, Chakra Aura/Heat vision, understanding of movements and telescopic vision but lacks the Byakugan near 360° view, penetrating/ tenketsu sight, and Sharingan instant memorization and Copying ability of Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu,"

"Shinrygan," Sakura repeated, "so that chakra dragon and her eyes are a Doujutsu?"

"Yes the Chouun clan are strongly aligned with Fuuton and Suiton like the Great Dragon Shenlong ruler of the Sky, Rain and Storms said Kakashi,

"So her clan is Kusa's version of the Uchiha clan's with there Sharingan, along with there aligned with Katon and Raiton, no offense Sasuke, but her eyes are more fear inducing then yours, I under stand why she's keeps close, its like looking in to the very eyes of a dragon a very pissed off Dragon" spoke Naruto,

"No dud but why is she so enrage of Kenosuke using that blade I know Shiryuu stated that a Chakra kohan no tsurugi is forged with its own chakra coil, I know some things can be charged with Chakra, but to have its own coil?" said Sasuke,

"I want to know how Kenosuke-Baka, managed to piss her off so much, to get work up over a sword is kind of ……..odd.. for me anyway" remarked Naruto,

The Kusa Jounin of Shiryuu team moved towards team 7, after overhearing Naruto question,

"Yo Kakashi, I see your in good heath, and with a team, Kami must have willed it for you to do some hard work, for once" The Kusa Jounin stated,

"Maa maa Nguyen Jade, a barrel of laughs as always it's been a few years hasn't it" said Kakashi, look at the cat masked Jade

"It has………….hmmmmmm so they past the bell test didn't they thought they look a-bit on the small and weak side" replied Jade, getting angry looks and low level KI from team 7,

"Yea I know more though there more trouble then they are worth" said Kakashi, that earned 3 times the angry looks and KI from team 7,

Jade waved at team 7 getting there full attention.

"I would like to explain the Chouun clan is highly dictated to the Path of the Blade, or the soul of the blade much like Konoha's and Hi's Will of Fire or the Burning Will of the Flame, the Uzumaki brat has in lack of better words Pissed and Spat at her beliefs and those who fallow it," said Jade,

"I see" replied Naruto, "What about those swords?" asked Sasuke.

"As for the Chakra kohan no tsurugi, In Kusa history they say that The legendary sword Kusanagi (Grasscutter) the first chakra kohan no tsurugi ever been forge in Kusa and the people have taken –Kusa- of Kusanagi for my nations name and hidden village, so any one who wields an Chakra kohan no tsurugi, is forged with a small fragment of the Sword makers soul and made from blessed steel dug from the very earth of Kusa and if those who don't fallow Path of the Blade, is a offence to all of Kusa beliefs".

"Wow" spoke Sakura, every one knows about the Kusanagi a sword blessed by the Kamis,

"Damn I know he's uptight arrogant Teme, who doesn't know when to shut up, but really he in a shit load of trouble I may cause trouble mostly in the form of harmless pranks, but the whole Uzumaki almost look for trouble no wonder no one likes them, there all too much trouble to be around with" said Naruto, getting glares from Uzumaki team.

_"How dare you calling burning the village and killing my Koi harmless pranks"_ thought the red head,

Taro just sneer at Naruto, but Reika, was more forward,

"Shut-up you freak outcast Kenosuke-kun is going beat that reptile eye freak bitch, and show her that he better then that Path of the Blade bull crap " shouted Reika,

Reika, would have gone on but found her self in the Iron grip of a tanned long black haired Kusa kunoichi, holding a long sliver spear with the blade point covered in a red weapon cover, she easily pined Reika, to the wall, the red head Jounin had a Kunai to the Kusa kunoichi, neck but found herself with a cane sword to her neck held by the other Kusa Jounin ,Taro didn't know what to do.

_"I didn't sense her getting behind me, I must dwelling, on him and the plan too much"_ thought the red head Jounin, as the blade ageist her juggler vein pressed a little more.

"Ho my this is a bit a mess we found our selves in, to go on can be a very messy problem, how about we watch the match to end little argument for us" said the glasses wearing Kusa kunoichi, in a happy tone, smiling the whole time, but her eyes wear telling a different story.

Blue eyes stare at Brown eyes, in a contest of wills, before the Kunai, is withdrawn as dose the Cane sword that is returned inside its bamboo umbrella scabbard.

"Please do not speak anymore" black haired Kusa kunoichi ask before releasing Reika, who gasp for air,

"hhhhhhhuuuuuuuuhaaacckk" gagged Reika,

"Do as she says at least until the end of the match" order the red head Jounin, in a cold tone before looking at the orange clad ninja who returned the gaze, before he snorted at her and turned to the arena

**In the Arena-**

"Give me that blade you are unfit to wield a Chakra kohan no tsurugi, you do not follow the Path of the Blade," asked Shiryuu,

Kenosuke, jaw almost dropped right though the floor, after hearing that demand,

"What??? I You you… Never you Filth I would died before I give up my blade "shouted Kenosuke, and spat in as he readies his attack, " All you been doing is playing around moving away and avoiding my attacks.

"Then you will feel pain" stated Shiryuu, "I Not avoiding you, as of now I'm going to Attack" said Shiryuu before giving a creepy smile like a snake before its eats a small mouse.

**In the stands-**

"That Kusa -nin has been taking this match seriously since the very start," Hyuuga Neji, the silent team-mate of Rock Lee spoke up,

"Hi I agree Neji-kun, her moves and posture are like yours but she's more laid back,

"Huummm" grunted Neji, but didn't, deny it.

"That Uzumaki had vastly underestimated her from the very beginning, she takes one look and found him sub par and even gave her self a handicap, to be fare, such Burning youthfulness." Said,Gai, "as expected from her youthfully dressed kunoichi sensei"

Hearing that Jade felt the need to change her green color battle dress to some other color maybe yellow or brown?.

Several feet away, Uzuki Reika laughed. At the looks from the other people on their balcony, she spoke. "Kenosuke never underestimates anyone," she said, "He deliberately makes people think he has. That Kusa -nin has no chance in this fight!"

The black haired Kusa kunoichi was about to shut up Reika for good, but her glasses wearing Jounin team leader raised a hand, to stop her.

"How do you figure that?" Tenten asked.

"Because Kenosuke could've finished this without the Kaji Ken no Mai, and that Kusa kunoichi thinks she safe up here even with out his elemental dances, he would still be able to hit her" Taro spoke up, not looking away from the fight, even as his sensei stiffened behind him, "Kenosuke only uses his elemental dances when he wants to make a statement."

"So far all he's stated is that he's an idiot," Naruto growled, also not looking away from the fight. He felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head, but he chose to ignore them, intent on watching the match.

"He's going to lose. Dattebayo."

"Yes he is now watch as a member of the Dragons of Hao in action" spoke up Ryofu, leading foreword on the railing, her Male partner light his cigarette.

Shiryuu flashed hands at high speed seeing Kenosuke refusing,

Kenosuke glared at the Kusa-nin seeing that she's was gearing up for something big, due to the amount of chakra she hads going though her coil, "I have to end this now!" he thought

He began surging his chakra through his blade's chakra coil, increasing the heat and power of the flames around his sword. He began to spin in place, the flames circling around him as he concentrated on his plan.

Shiryuu Chakra Dragon coiled around her right arm again next she unknown kind of seals her right arm was aimed at Kenosuke, doing one handed seals as her left, moved up to her mouth doing one handed seals different from the right,

Even as Kenosuke called out his technique as Shiryuu called out her own technique

He finished his spin with a powerful double handed forward slash, a surge of flame leaping from the blade, at Shiryuu, "-Fire Sword Second Part- Dragon Dance-"

A Wind tunnel, formed around Shiryuu Right arm as the Chakra Dragon mouth opened as Shiryuu, blows out a small stream of fire from her mouth that travels along the right arm and reaches the mouth and became super size, as it reach the mouth of the Chakra Dragon and got shot out like a cannon ball, with as much noise as one, "-Dragon of heaven Fiery Meteor Gale Blast-"yelled Shiryuu.

The fire ball easy over powered Kenosuke attack, and speeds towards him,

Kenosuke leapt away from the fire ball, that exploded, covering much of arena in thick black smoke,

"What the heck was that?" said a very shock Ino, as Chouji rams another mouthful of chips, looking at the fight, action and eating, are always good.

"That's a combo Element Jutsu, using Fuuton and Katon, every one knows that both Element work well to getter, using both hands to form there own hand seals one hand dose Fuuton, the other hand dose Katon, that chakra dragon funnels, that small Katon to the hand or in this case the dragon's mouth, that has a Fuuton vortex, around it it combines them and boom, super fire bolt" stated Shikamaru and signed, "Mendosuke, she's going to be a real drag to fight, giving up sounds good" said Shikamaru half-hearted,

"Well your wrong dead beat Kenosuke going to finish off that Kusa-nin" said Taro, Shikamaru looked at him, "No your wrong you haven't been really following the match"

Kenosuke, ran along side the wall, and cuts 3 of the 6 wires, causing Shiryuu to lose her high ground avenged, as well causing her to lose her centre balance, as she falls.

Kenosuke, pored Chakra in to his legs for powered jump, and launched him self at falling form of Shiryuu,

"AAAHHYYHHHHHAAA" screamed Kenosuke, as his blade runs Shiryuu, though, the chest,

"Ha Kenosuke got her" Uzuki Reika spoke out her face gleeful, seeing that the Uzumaki are better then every one.

"So much for the eyes of the Dragon of the skies" chuckled Taro,"it's over"

"Not so fast," muttered Saji, very bored looking as he blows out smoke,

Both Hyuuga, had there eyes activated, and saw what's was about to happen.

"Mother hasn't smelled her blood yet", spoke Garra watching, something in the Smoke cloud.

"I see what's she done" said Raven, Nodding Maria and said," underneath the underneath"

"Shogi is a game of deception, planning, and your closing moves" Shikamaru sighed _"Mendosuke, she going to be a real hassle to fight"_

The Shiryuu, that Kenosuke has impaled, implodes in to a cloud of white smoke, "A Bunshin no Jutsu" whispered Kenosuke, as a faint sound of a blade being drawn, as a small Fuuton jutsu pushes the smoke away, to show. Shiryuu on the arena floor drawing her weapon that Chakra Dragon was look right at him from its new spot along Shiryuu sword, her the rest of her rode, slide off to show off both pale arms , net shirt and bare stomach , as the top part of the robe acted like skirt around her waist.

"-Dragon of heaven- Dance of Shenlong Rising though the clouds-" called out as Shiryuu, as she jumps using a Fuuton jutsu her katana, flashed upwards hitting Kenosuke left side, his blood sprays, from the wound, _"So fast"_

Shiryuu, use another Fuuton, jutsu to gain some height, then flicked her blade free of blood; some of the blood hits Uzuki Reika across her face.

"-Dragon of heaven-Dance of Senlong Downward Arc towards the Earth-", spoke Shiryuu, as she used her scabbard as a club, smashes across Kenosuke, back getting a cried of Pain, as the scabbard, is plated with steel, next as Shiryuu dose a half spiral, to line up her katana, for a thrust, Shiryuu stabs Kenosuke, though the shoulder, and plants both feet on his back as he smashes to the Arena floor, making his belly flop landing a lot harder, then it should have.

"-Dragon of heaven Dance of Senlong Finial, Lighting Dive towards the Earth-" said Shiryuu, her eye were closes once more as she with draws her blade, from Kenosuke shoulder.

She removes some rice paper, from in side her odi bow to clean her katana, and places her sword back in to its scabbard, and step off of Kenosuke back, removes Kenosuke own scabbard, and steps around the growing blood pool, to pick up Kenosuke, chakra kohan no tsurugi, muttered a pray before returning the katana, to its own scabbard,

"You….cough… said, you cough cough…….would not .. draw… your cough blade.." said Kenosuke, from his spot and very much in pain.

Shiryuu just stared at him,

"Ho I never stated I wouldn't break it, besides you lack of a shinobi mind set, sickens me, and your dishonour to my way of the ninja, must be punished.

"……….cough cough you……have..No…no cough ….honour such…filth" gasp Kenosuke.

Shiryuu, shrugged, "Seems like the spoiled samurai wannabe wants 'honour'. Well, I got a news flash for you, sword boy no Baka." she bent down, whispering into Kenosuke's ear.

"I may use the art of the samurai, as my guild to act in life, but my self and all those here we're ninja…Lies and Deception, are our weapons in this Dark realm we ninja live in true Honour between ninja is odd, there is no right or wrong ninja do save what our hearts tells us, because we are fighting for the pride of our village, for the pride of our countries, and for our selves, true we kill and torture but only because we have to, to degrade our enemies for entertainment or because they aren't part of a clan, or they are the weaker is sickening.

"We nod at the skills of our foes, and giving them Respect and Honour in there defeat or die with our heads held up high that's the Ninjas way to Respect and Honour for a Ninja, these are the very words the Konoha Yellow Flash".

"Think about it and come see me…….if you live, you may regain this sword doing the right way……………. please protector call the match the wanna-be samurai, is going to bleed to death, thought I manage not to cut the bones in his shoulder, maybe a broken rib or 2, he'll feel like crap but he'll live".

"Shousha, cough Chouun Shiryuu of Kusa, cough medics"

"Idiots who don't know when to quit are usually the first to die on the battle field, or abounded there comrades, Ninjas who run to away lives to fight other day, and come back to win the day" muttered Naruto.

_"Hmm I wonder, how the sweet plum Sake'I at the bathhouses here taste like"_ wonder Shiryuu, returns to her team, and whacking Saji no Groper baka , on the head when his hands try to feel her chest puppies (Breasts), and pinches Ryofu hand as she tried to garb her ass, Shiryuu, may be Bi , but she wouldn't spread her legs for a one night stand, lazily looking at Jade sensei, as she smacks Saji no Groper baka, in the head, and pulled on Ryofu ear, for acting like pervs again.

She sits down placing both swords down next she takes out a sword cleaning repair kit and sharpen kit, "poor chakra kohan no tsurugi, to be held by some who hasn't have soul of the blade I'll give a proper cleaning to you first then to Dragons Talon" Shiryuu, said

**As Kenosuke was carried out by the medics-**

Reika scowled as her bleeding cousin was carried out by the attendees. "How!?" she growled, "Kenosuke is the best kenjutsu student in all of our clan!", she wiped the blood off her face, her eyes widen "Ho shit what if….if…. she…. Was holding back and would have killed him, in one move"

Taro frowned at his cousin's outburst. "Calm yourself, Reika," he berated the shorter girl, "Kenosuke made a mistake when judging that Kusa-nin. As pathetic as that is, he still surpasses many of the others here." He let his gaze fall upon Naruto, as well as the pair of Hyuuga and the Trio of Roth present, though they lingered on the girls longer than was necessary.

Behind him, Uzumaki Kushina was frowning, but for a different reason. Though her eyes were not upon him at the moment, her thoughts were focused on the orange clad form of her 'son'.

_"How could they let him become a shinobi?"_she wondered, as the computer began cycling through names once more, _"Even if he has skills…what of the beast inside him?" "To allow him to fight would allow the Kyuubi to influence him. Sarutobi, Arella what have you 2 fools done ,allowing this what if Kyuubi breaks free, or is this your way of revenge?"_

_"But my actions aren't helping keeping the_ _Kyuubi at bay" _

_"Regardless the clan elders wills it's that he's a danger, to the clan only needed when he becomes of some use or when the need for Kyuubi's power arose for the betterment of the clan regards less the cost to him and others" _

_"He's my child ............."_

After so many years, it was easy to ignore the voice inside her asking what she had done was the right thing.

As the computer cycled through the names, before finally settling on a new pair.

**Aburame Shino of Konoha vs Sochin Dosu of Oto **

The strange genin from the village of Oto leapt down into the arena, even as his opponent walked down the stairs at a far more sedate pace.

"Your ready for this make us proud" Kurenai said

"Ano, Shino-san," Hinata spoke, "Do your best!"

"Yeah, kick his ass, Aburame!" Kiba laughed, "Team 8 sweeping the prelims! Now that'd be cool!"

"Shino-san" Maria calls out, the Aburame, turned to see Maria wisped in to his ear he raised an eyebrow, "Just giving out my "Do your best!" my own way to a fellow Konoga-nin"

Kurenai, Hinata and Kiba, saw Maria say so thing to Shino.

"What she doing, must be something big for Shino raised an eyebrow eh" remarked Kiba,

Kurenai knew of that Oto's Sound based attacks and skills from the report Maria gave to the Hokage.

"Hai" said Hinata, and had a light blush as she idly watching the movements of Maria hips butt and legs as she walks back over to her team's excitable sensei Imitsu, then she spied how Raven, breasts are pushed up when she crosses her arms under them, next to Naruto-kun and the memory of him looking very Yummy.

_"I wonder if Raven and Maria are Pink or Grey on the inside"_ thought Hinata, becoming very light headed at the impure but delightful thoughts,

As Kiba asked him self why Hinata started to smells like Hana when she's with her boyfriend.

Shino sighed as he continued into the arena, his eyes staying locked onto his opponent. The bandaged wrapped Oto-nin was rubbing the strange device attached to his left arm. His 'family' was already reacting to it, especially his queen, Sachiko. They didn't like the strange noises coming from it, and Maria-sans warning didn't help clam his 'family' how ever helpful it would be,

_"Oto indeed,"_ he thought, as the sickly proctor made the announcement.

"cough cough cough Aburame Shino of Konoha vs Sochin Dosu of Oto," Hayate muttered, "HAJIME!"

"Huh, so I get some no name ninja instead of that Uzumaki punk,Taro-teme" Dosu muttered, his hands coming together in the hebi seal, "Ho well I guess I'll just have to make this quick there are other chances to fight him later."

Shino made no reply, even as his kikaichu began flowing in waves out of his jacket, surrounding him in a fog of black and moving legs.

Dosu's one visible eye widened at the site of so many bugs

"You would do best to not underestimate me," he replied quietly, "Like so many things in the life of a ninja, there is more to me than meets the eye."

"What the hell…what are you? Human or a bug thing" Dosu growled out.

"A shinobi," was Shino only reply as his 'family' most skilled warriors moved to the front of the Swarm as Chakra shield groups raise a field of chakra to protect the Swarm from Fuuton and Katon attacks.

The trench coat wearing genin thrust his arms forward"-Insect ninja art- The Over Whelming Swarm of the Hive-"

(If you can hear and under stand Kikaichuness you can hear the battle cry of "For Shino-Hive" from 100s of Kikaichu)

The sea of insects grows larger before the black mass was hurling itself at the bandaged genin.

**-Up in the stands-**

"Eeeeeeeewwwwwww, he's a bigger Outcast then the blonde failure, along Those Shadow Roth freaks, and those weak Hyuuga white eyes , the insulted ones glared at Reika,

"Hay Super Whore, sup my clans has know and worked along side Shino's clan for years, there a heck of a lot more tolerable then your clan of big ass asses" yelled Kiba, and shot the middle finger at the Uzuki, who looked like she was going to eat glass,

"Why should I be tolerable to a clan of mix inbreed mutts and a bunch of walking cockroach farms, thats need to use Raid a lot more " shouted Reika,

"Better then Super Whore," yelled Kiba, as his partner Akamaru bared his fangs along with Kiba,

Normally Kurenai would hit Kiba for using bad language but the Uzuki girl was wearing thin on her calmness.

**Back to the fight-**

"Charming team-mate you have there, he remains me of a pair red heads in OTo, now they have curse words that curdled milk," remarked Dosu.

Shino's arms speared wide as the swarm moves towards Dosu who leapt back, his hands flying through a quick seal sequence.

"Hebi, Tora, Saru, Inu, Hebi -Otoon-Melody arm Ninja Art- Poison Sound Fist-. His chakra surged, to his Melody arm as he punched out a visible distortion wave pushing through the air and impacting against the multi-legged army storming towards him.

The swarm seemed to pause, then began scattering wildly about the room. Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses, as the Otoon made another attack.

"Take this bug boy -Otoon-Melody arm Ninja Art- Poison Sound Blast" yelled Dosu, as he ran start at Shino,

Even as Shino leapt away from his competitor who swung his fist in a wide arc that ended with the Oto-nins metal fist impacting the ground.

_"That was sloppy"_ Shino thought, _"Why would… agggeeddd w-what…that swing wasn't his real attack,"_

He vaguely noticed the bleeding of his ears or his peers gasping as he fell to the ground, his stomach emptying its meagre contents. His vision blurred, even as he glared at Dosu, who had paused his assault.

_"Otoon"_

"Just now feeling it, aren't you?" the Oto-nin spoke, to Shino whose voice was ringing painfully in his bleeding ears, the same time Sachiko raised a barrier of chakra to protect her eggs and larva from any more harmful Otoon attacks then she orders the workers to repair his bleeding ear drums _"I'm really going to get a ear full from Sachiko for this slip up later on"._

"Sound waves are very useful if under rated element, They can disintegrate stone, heal wounds, or even disrupt or bust the inner ear."

Dous knelt down. "Your insects are no exception. Confuse them with a burst of noise pollution, and it leaves you open."

Shino focused his mind through the pain, as the Workers mended his ears and numbed the effects of the Otoon attack as he began tapping his fingers in what looked like a random pattern. He forced himself to his feet, before motioning to his 'family' to reassemble.

Dosu frowned, hearing the Swarm reassemble at the far right side of the Arena before raising his Melody arm and flicking a finger against the metal of his gauntlet.

A sharp ringing sound echoed through the arena, causing several people to wince in pain, while Shino groaned as the full force of the sound wave impacted against him.

"Give it up, punk," Dosu growled, "I could've beat you from the very start." He raised his again. "This time I'll use a tone that'll make it seem like you're being shredded by a saw…I shudder to think what that'll do to your bugs."

"You…won't get…the chance," Shino muttered, as the insects surged forward again, spinning around the surprised nin in a miniature tornado who he thought was shattered again.

The buzzing of the insects seemed to grow louder and softer at random intervals, almost as if the kikai were all talking at once, then from the tiled cracks kikai rushed up at the Oto as the rest of the swarm moves in for the kill.

Dosu felt the bugs begin to crawl on his body, biting him and eating his chakra, he quickly flicked his fingers against the gauntlet in a three-tap sequence, creating a set of tones that caused Akamaru, to howl in pain Kiba, and Naruto up in the stands to wince in agony, while the Oto Kunoichi Kin also winced.

**-In side a cage-**

**"Eeeeeeeeeeyyyyyoooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww" **growled the cage, as a large furry mass shuffled about, in the dark, the shadows of long ears being pressed ageist a there owners large head, using its large human like paws,

**"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr who ever did that is going to pay for that when I get my fangs and claws in them, just as soon as I find a way to have some freedom out side this blasted cage"**

**Back to the arena-**

Naruto burped "Oh damn must be something I ate, I got some killer heartburn"

The Kikai seemed to take great offence at the strange tone, and large numbers of them circled around the strange device, covering the holes and biting into the skin underneath or eating though the wires.

"ARRGHHH!" Dosu screamed, as several of the more poisonous kikai bites began to burn. Even as he screamed, he could feel himself growing weaker. My…chakra… he thought, even as he saw the Aburame boy straighten up.

"You must feel it now," the quiet boy muttered, his voice penetrating the swarm's buzzing, "My kikai feed off of chakra. While they block your weapon, they also leech the chakra from you, leaving you open."

"How…" Dosu whimpered, as the bugs continued to drain his strength.

"When I was tapping my fingers," the sunglassed boy replied, "Insects do communicate through sound…but that isn't the only way. Bees, for example, can communicate information to their colonies by 'dancing' in a particular pattern. My kikai can do the same, and I can talk to them by simulating the dance by the rhythms of my fingers. They feel me tapping in a unique pattern, and they know what to do." Shino smirked behind his jacked as Dosu fell to the ground, his family returning to him. He briefly noted that 'Akane', one of Sachiko's more temperamental daughters, was not happy with the taste of the chakra she'd just consumed and 'Tendo' the newest member of the family was very happy that his newly grown poison sacks worked,

He spared a glance at the prone form of his opponent. "You couldn't beat me," he said, "Because you underestimated me."

"Shousha, Aburame Shino of Konoha," Hayate muttered. "_This batch of rookies…just how strong are they?"_ he wondered.

"Wow, now that was so cool!" Naruto grinned, turning to Kiba, "Man, that Shino guy is strong, huh Kiba?"

Kiba smirked at the loudmouth. "Oh yeah," he replied, "I'm glad I didn't have to fight him. Shino's got the best chance of our team at making chuunin…but I'm still goanna beat him to it!"

"HA! I'll beat you to it, loudmouth the goes for you to dog breath!" laughed Kagegetsu.

"YOU WANT A PIECE ME" yelled Naruto giving the finger to Kagegetsu

"WHA'D YOU SAY, PUNK!?" the Inuzuka boy growled, the 3 started going off into an insult match.

"Ano, Kiba-san, Naruto-kun, Kagegetsu-san" Hinata muttered, "P-Please don't fight…"

"Huh" stated Kagegetsu, as the Twins sign at the bull headiness of Kagegetsu, and Naruto-kun.

"Ah, this isn't fighting, Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned, garnering a blush from the Hyuuga girl, "This is practice!"

"Wha…practice?" Kiba muttered, a little confused, "Practice for what, you idiot?"

"I was getting pumped for my turn" stated Kagegetsu, not under standing the Practice statement.

"Practice for me humiliating you both with my super ninja skills like I always do!" Naruto grinned, earning several chuckles from the assembled genin.

"Oh, I'm going to get you for that, you ramen loving dobe!" Kiba growled.

"Super ninja skills ? from what I heard you made a Hedged of the Hokage the first time and made him look like some big nosed looking troll" said Kagegetsu, and gave a raspberry as he pull both lower eyelids down, at Naruto

Naruto laughed, even as Hinata blushed at being so close to the boy she admired, she noted the looks from the Twins, they blushed but it was hidden fast, most likely do too there control over there feelings, but there gaze flashed between her and Naruto.

Kurenai smirked at her wild genin's boasting along with Naruto and Kagegetsu, even as Hinata blushed. She noticed the gaze Hinata directed towards Naruto. Oh dear, she thought, So that's why you always seem so distracted during our missions. She smiled. "_Good for you, Hinata" _and noted the looks the twins were giving both Hinata and Naruto,_ "Ho boy, they both have girls pining for them too"_.

Uzumaki Kushina also noticed the gazes. "_A…Hyuuga…blushing at him, and those Roth are blushing at both??"_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a new match was determined.

**Tsuchi Kin of Oto vs Sabaku no Temari of Suna**

Kin frowned as she stared at the taller kunoichi. That weapon on her back could be a problem, she thought, even as the proctor started their match. _"I have to make it through this round and to get after Taro"_

"Trying to figure out how to beat me?" Temari asked. "I got news for you; whatever sound technique you use, I can beat it." She pulled the black object from behind her back, letting the bottom edge hit the ground. "My Dai Tessanhas three moons…I'm giving you two chances to give up. If I open it to the third moon…you will lose."

Kin glared at the girl. _"A fuuton user, Otoon counter force and my senbon are useless as well, that means my bells won't work unless I can get them behind her"_. she thought, She slid into a standard Iwa taijutsu stance,

Temari, raised a eye brow at the girl's stance _"I though Iwa ninja would never willing step foot in side Konoha wall's"_

"That girl has Iwa training look at her legs the horse stance a standard Iwa stance, mainly for stable blocking, and powerful hand and fist strikes" said Imitsu, in her ninja mode.

Uncaring of the frowns directed at her from the majority of the Konoha-nin present. _"I'll just have to try something different"._ She leapt into the air, smirking at the Suna girl's confusion. Her hands began to blur through a sequence.

"Hebi, inu, saru, tori, ryu, hitsugi, hebi -Doton- Earthquake Fist-" she cried, slamming her palm to the ground, a sudden surge of chakra leaving her body, a break appearing in the floor as the ground began to shake.

Temari leapt into the air, even as Kin whipped out a set of her senbon, hurling them at the blond girl. The blond frowned, whipping her fan open to the first moon and scattering the needles, causing a faint ringing sound to be heard. Her eyes darting to the source of the sound, locating several needles with bells attached. _"So, that's her game", _she thought.

Kin began another seal sequence as the Suna girl landed. Ending with the tori seal, she called out a new jutsu. "-Doton- Split Earth Turn Around the Palm-". A bunch of debris from the floor rose up and began circling around the her opponent, even as she readied another set of senbon with bells. She flung them at the wall behind Temari, just as the Suna girl called out her own technique.

"-Fuuton- Wind Scythe Circle-" The debris seemed to break apart into 'slices', the dust blowing away to reveal Temari's fan opened to the second moon. "I'm onto you now, girl!" she shouted, "-Fuuton-Cutting Whirlwind-"swinging the fan to unleash a gust of wind at the Oto girl

Kin cried out as the winds hurled her into the opposite wall, her body screaming in agony. She was sure at least a few ribs had cracked under the force of impact, and her legs seemed to cry out in pain as well.

Temari frowned as the dark haired girl stood up. _"She has guts"_

"What the hell are you standing up agien?" she called out,

"You know I won't let you use those bells like that Dosu guy used that arm of his, You can toss all the senbon and bells you want and you won't be able to hit me or get them behind me, You only have one more chance, then all three moons will be visible."

Kin Spat out blood before glaring at Temari.

"I…have…to face…that…Uzumaki," Kin groaned, "He…no his Teme Clan has…to pay…in blood ……….for…my sister!"

"What?" Temari asked, closing her Dai Tessanhas, she wanted to hear this that Chouun girl said the same thing but didn't give out any detail.

Kin hair was messily tossed about went the small bow came loose, Kin painfully spotted the bow.

"I'm…from…Tsuchi no Kuni," the dark tresses girl continued, "My…sister…was an…Iwa kunoichi… taken in the ………….end of the………. 3rd war"

She grabs the hair bow, in her hands crying a little at the last part of her sister she held in her hand,

Naruto frowned. _"I don't like the sound of this…that Kusa-nin , Shiryuu said about …………..Ho shit" _

"She…was…raped and…mutilated…left to died by the UZUMAKI CLAN!" the girl screeched, spit and blood came out as she yells.

Both Roth Twins faces darken at Rape, they clasping there hands for comforted,

"Kusa an……..d Iwa even….. at ……war …they……..returns each…others……Dead and…….try………. huff ……….to find out how they died……"

"I…was four…when she…died… a ……..friend ….. Returned her body for last rites ………..sob .after the battle of the Grass Plains………….,she been…nailed….to …a…tree with Kunai covered in blood from t…sob.. the -cuts- to her breasts and crotch ……. Before she died ………..her last words was UZUMAKI and the spiral patch she held in her hand .." She took a few steadying breaths, wiping her mouth before glaring at the Suna girl.

"I…will make that clan pay NNuuhhg" Getting to her feet, She glanced up at Naruto, and was surprised to see a strange look in his eyes.

_"Compassion…and understanding?"_

Kin turned and stares at Temari blurry form, "Stop.......... moveing....around.... you blond haired SSSSSSSuna bitch" said Kin, who slurred, her words a little.

Temari who was standing still let the bitch comment pass, Sighing she rub her head in fustration "I can't say I know your pain," Temari replied, "I don't have a sister…but I do care for my brothers regardless of there problems."

Her eyes darted to Gaara, who continued to glower at the floor underneath him, "I can tell you want justice,…… I even want to fore fit, for your shot but my village pride and my own pride won't …sadly you won't get justice today."

Kin, shakily got in to a stance.

Temari calmly slipped the fan open again, holding it behind her back in a Common Suna battle Fan Stance , but this time showing all three moons. "Still, you are pretty good. I don't think I'd have gotten as good a fight from some of the other kunoichi here, I won't ask the ref to stop the match your barely able to fight you will go down in this battle with Honour ."

Kin tried focused her chakra, trying to attach some strings to the bells, even as Temari swung the fan "Sorry".

"-Fuuton-Cutting Whirlwind-"

Wind blades sliced Kin up before she is launched to the wall, before landing in a heap.

_"Sister, Papa I'm sorry"_ her mind thought before succumbing to the sweet painless darkness.

_ "So that's why she wanted to fight Taro and the others so badly",_ Naruto thought, Her pain…she misses her family.

He frowned as he spared a glance at the Red haired jonin standing behind Taro and Reika. _"I guess…I can understand that loneliness"._

The computer began cycling through names again, and Naruto's eyes widened at the next match.

**Uzuki Reika of Hi vs Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha**

"Well that's just fucking dandy" stated Naruto _"guess its time to show –her- a taste of things to come if she or that clan dare try to ruin my life again," _

_

* * *

_

**Next The Chuunin prelims Awakened Maelstrom of Rage **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cold eyes Burning Will** **Ver2**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen dynasty warriors cross**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**The Chuunin prelims Awakened Maelstrom of Rage **

_"So that's why she wanted to fight Taro and the others so badly",_ Naruto thought, Her pain…she misses her family.

He frowned as he spared a glance at the Red haired jonin standing behind Taro and Reika. _"I guess…I can understand that loneliness"._

The computer began cycling through names again, and Naruto's eyes widened at the next match.

**Uzuki Reika of Hi vs Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha**

"Well that's just fucking dandy" stated Naruto _"guess its time to show –her- a taste of things to come if she or that clan dare try to ruin my life again," _

_

* * *

_

Hinata stared at the screen, then looked over to the person she admired the most. She managed to hold back the gasp that threatened to escape her lips as she looked into the brilliant blue eyes that defined Naruto so much.

She recalled one of the few lessons that her mother, Hyuuga Rei, and the many scrolls she written before she succumbing to the blood illness that had taken hold of her after the birth of Hanabi.

Momma had said that no matter how well trained a shinobi was, they eyes would always tell the true story.

Naruto-kun, she thought, as the blue eyes she had come to adore clouded over with…rage, and pain, _"What…what did they do to you? Why does it hurt you so much?"._

"His Family has no heart" said Raven looking at Hinata, as if picking up on her thoughts,

"Is sickens us to see some one like him, alone, and for the Roth being alone is our greatest fear" spoke Maira, Purple blue eyes look in to Violet white.

"He wants a Family" whispered Hinata, both Twins nodded.

Now Hinata under stands Naruto better _"I will always be there for you in body or in spirit"_

The blond genin started making his way down to the fighting area, even as his opponent started to chuckle.

"Well, what fortuitous circumstance is this?" the purple haired kunoichi called Reika laughed, "I'm so sorry, Taro-kun."

She turned her brown eyes to the dark haired Uzumaki. "I know you wanted to be the one to beat the outcast down, but I guess you'll just have to do with watching it happen."

Taro grunted. "Feel free, Reika," he replied, "I just want a good show. I'm sure we all do…" he turned to look at the woman standing behind him, "Neh, Kushina -sensei?"

Hinata turned to the Red haired woman, frowning at the lack of emotion on her face. Why would she…

"She lost her heart in a wall of ice" said Raven in a Sage like tone, "both my clan and your clan may seem cold but we're not are like her"

"So she is his Mother" whispered Hinata, _"even Father cares for my health, as dose the clan main and branch houses"_ Hinata grips her coat, feeling cold.

"Yes but we wouldn't have the Naruto-kun, we know today, I think he'll will change the world if he has to" replied Maira,

The Red haired beauty spoke only a few words, but they washed over the assembled genin like a frozen wave, the lack of emotion causing even the stoic Neji to raise an eyebrow.

"Win your match, Reika," she intoned, "Do not disappoint us."

Reika frowned. "Hai, Kushina -sensei," she replied, forming the hitsuji seal and -shunshuing- down into the arena.

"Man she's cold" muttered Maira,

Kakashi and Asuma had turned to the red haired woman, their eyes hard as she returned their glare.

"Are you planning on berating me, Kakashi-kun, Asuma-kun?" the Uzumaki matron asked, "I followed the wishes of the clan nothing more."

Uzumaki matron remembers what that same problems that line had caused memories to be remembered, no matter how hard she tired to suppress.

_"He misses you_ _Kushin-chan ,you stop holding him"_

_"The Clan obligations is taking up a lot of my time, your Great Aunt has step down and you have made the head of your Clan with alot of obligations, as the head of Roth,_

_"True but that's not the point Your running away I find time for the clan my children friends hell I see Naruto more then you, the little Gaki call me Obasan I don't know if I should be mad or, happy well more I'm happy then mad._

_"Please don't come for tea any more Arella-sama"_

_"Kushin?? I didn't mean"_

_"I have too much work, so I'll be moving back Uzumaki clan house_

* * *

_…………………………………………._

_"Kushin what has gotten in…………"why you hit me"_

_"Leave, Shadow bitch I don't care for you I won Minato heart, you lost I known you loved him as well you only became friends with me just to steal him away "_

_Shadow bitch just go fuck like a whore, maybe get some more Teme children………………….._

_……………………………………._

_"You have gone over the line Uzumaki…………………….. I was raped in the war when I was captured by Iwa Minato was the one who found me I own him my life and the lives of my girls I would never betray him by trying to steal him away from his wife "_

_"Its more like gave your self to them Eta"_

_"We are no long friends, our finale bond its broken Rei and Mikoto would be ashame to have made our Blood Sisters Pact to end the Feud between our 3 clans and yours "_

_……………………………………. _

_……………………………._

_…………._

_"You rats How dare you here your clan kin there not dead but next time you will know why I'm know as the Mistress of the Void"_

_"Know this any Uzumaki Temes and Uzuki Lap dogs are enemies of the 5 families of the coven, Roth only see Uzumaki Naruto as friend and honour guest seeing how the rest of your clan acts better to save a healthy seed then the rest of the poisoned tree _

_"Fucking Whore Kushina, why are you leavening you flesh and blood Minato son, _

_"I followed the wishes of the clan. Nothing more."_

_……………………….._

_…………………………_

_"That cold heated witch is just a shell and a mouth piece, for the Uzumaki"_

Kushina walk though down memory line ended hearing Kakashi speak again.

Kakashi's voice was as cold as ice as he responded. "I think _he'd_ be ashamed of you," the silver haired jounin replied, "He told me Obito's words were something to take to heart…I would have thought you, as his _wife_, would have honoured his wishes above even the clan."

Asuma took a puff off the cigarette in his mouth. "I think I'm ashamed of you myself…sensei," he added, causing his own students to stare up at him in shock, "I'd always thought you were better than that."

Kushina frowned, then turned to watch the events in the arena, closing herself off from the glares of her late husband's student, and her own former pupil.

The match was about to begin.

Naruto stared at the purple haired girl before him, his mind focused solely on her as Hayate announced the match.

"Fifth match; Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha vs. Uzuki Reika of Hin," he muttered, coughing slightly, "HAJIME!"

Reika smirked as she back flipped away from the blond boy, putting some distance between herself and the scowling boy.

"You know," she said, "We've heard of your so called 'exploits' even in Hinokakujin, outcast." She frowned when Naruto showed no reaction to her words. "We even heard about that mission your team took to Nami no Kuni…C-rank to A-rank, and successfully completed to boot." She smirked. "Of course, given that your team had the famous Sharingan no Kakashi, and you have the last of the Uchiha…well, I can certainly see who did all the work."

Naruto frowned. "Are you gonna fight, or try and talk me to death?" he asked, "I don't care what insults you throw at me…after almost nine years, I'm numb to it and to correct you, they name the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge, not to bad for the next Hokage, soo what things are named after you,"

Reika frowned, before sliding into a strange taijutsu stance. Her hands were brought in front of her body, one fist closed and near her face, while the other was set like a claw, away from her chest. She turned slightly to the side, keeping her eyes on the blonde before her. "-Uzumaki kuran taijutsu-Hyogi!"

Her opponent frowned, before shifting into his own taijutsu stance…one that left the Uzuki girl gaping in surprise,_"How the hell did he learn the clans fighting style, he never…….???.......he's shifting his stance"_

He brought his hands together before him, raising them up to chin level, in the grappling stance turning his body slightly and widening his leg stance.

His blue eyes seemed to flash in defiance of the girl, and his face developed a strange smirk "its my own style, taken what I learn from Uzumaki clan taijutsu,Hyogi and Eigi styles with Roth clan Nightfist-taijutsu, Darkness, Crow, and Nightmare styles, thought I can't use shadow bending but Kage clones do help and I came up with a few ideas.

"So for the record its -Phantom Tornado taijutsu- created by me Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage, so are you ready….. here ……I ………come…… -Spiral Tornado Throw-" yelled Naruto.

Reika was shocked at the speed as her arm got grabbed and was being throwing around in spiral, _"Impossible!_ "Was the only thought Reika could contemplate as she fly across floor.

"This…that stance!" Taro was growling up on the gangway. The other rookies glanced at him as he seethed in rage. "How…how dare he use that style! He has no right! He's even butchered it"

Kakashi chuckled. "Actually, since it was taught to him by your clan," he stated, causing the dark haired boy to scowl, "He has every right to use the Eigi ryu, and he is the able to think out side the box and even throw the whole box away."

"It's a Eigi ryu Stance with a Night fist Darkness style Grappled move" Asuma muttered he have seen how both clans fight "-Phantom Tornado taijutsu- eh, both styles had there pros and cons but to getter…."

Asuma spared a glance at Kushina noting that her eyes had changed. Before, they were just solid chips of ice when staring at the blonde boy she had abandoned. Now, however, there was emotion in those orbs…shock being the most prevalent of all.

"Such burning youth he made his own taijutsu" stated Gai bit his lip as he started crying and holding his shaking fist to his chest this was copied by Lee and Imitsu,

Reika snarled as she began to circle Naruto, her eyes instinctively seeking out his feet. _"I've sparred against Taro-kun and Kanna-neesama",_ she thought,_ "I may not know the style, but I do know how to fight it! If I keep my eyes on his footwork, I can easily counter his moves…I can't read him what the hell is this shit leg stance"_

"If you're not going to start, then I will!" Naruto shouted, his hands flying through a seal sequence, ending on the ryu seal. " -Fuuton-Great Pressure-,

Reika leapt to the side, barely avoiding the gust of wind, her hands flying through her own seal sequence, ending on tori. "-Suiton-Large Water Bullet- She spat forth a mid-sized sphere of water, forcing Naruto to back-flip away.

Reika rushed forward, grabbing one of Naruto's out-stretched arms and, with a pivot on her left foot, sent the orange clad genin hurling towards the western wall. She followed with another seal sequence, this one ending with ryu. "–Fuuton-Drilling Air Bullet- a burst of howling winds shot from her hands, impacting against the blond boy and further propelling him into the wall.

His impact was announced with a large boom, and a deep impression in the wall…

The Konoha Suna and Kusa all winched at the sound of flesh hitting, cold hard stone.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out, as the rookies gasped at their friend's hard impact.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whimpered, her hands clasped together as if in prayer for her crush.

"Damn Dope" Sasuke muttered.

"That's nearly half the power of -Fuuton-Great-Breakthrough-, used by Orochimaru" stated Raven,

Kagegetsu, Maria winched after hearing that,

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Imitsu and Asuma collectively winced at the force of the impact. Kurenai was the first to make a comment.

"First she used "–Fuuton-Drilling Air Bullet-,then switched easily to -Suiton-Large Water Bullet-," she muttered, "Both of those techniques require a good deal of control…yet she used them so quickly."

"Hi but she put a lot of strain of her Coil a fatal move if she was facing more then one opponent or her attacks failed, she'll have to fall back to taijutsu" stated Imitsu,

Taro laughed. "And now you can see her real power," he muttered, causing the group to glare at him. "Reika is a prodigy of the Hyogi style of the Uzumaki ryu…but she knows a ninja can't function on taijutsu alone."

He ignored the glare sent his way by the boy with the overly-large eyebrows and horrendous hair cut with bad fashion sense and the Runty Roth boy.

"Reika has incredible control and stamina, but she doesn't believe in wasting chakra. Sure, she can use powerful techniques like Large Water Bullet, Vortex Cannon and others…but why use something like that when a properly applied Drilling Air Bullet will do the same job?" said Taro, _"the outcast seems to be a lot stronger for Reika to do such a risky move, even for her"_

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. "So, she uses jutsu like Housenka, and Renkudan, hmmm?" he asked.

"It's what earned Reika her nickname in the clan, and in the capital city," the Uzumaki heir answered.

"…Reika no Dangan-(Reika of the Bullet)".

Reika panted as the dust settled from the force of Naruto's impact. She could almost 'feel' her chakra coils groaning in protest to her constant use of multiple elemental ninjutsu, that fast.

_"Damn, I went overboard with that, _she thought as the debris settled, beginning to reveal the cracks on the wall from her 'cousin's' collision_, "Too think I used up so much chakra on the likes…" _

"Hooo Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiika-cccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn"

"NANI!?" she screeched, as her thoughts were echoed by the people above.

The dust had finally settled…revealing not one, but five Naruto's standing there, a quickly fading plume of white smoke behind the center one.

That one wore the same cocksure grin that had made him famous among the Rookie Nine as a total and complete fool.

Now most of them were starting to wonder about that.

"Hmmm, clever," Kakashi muttered, his one visible eye curved into the upside down 'u' that signified him smiling, "Quick thinking on the fly…well, that's to be expected from the number one prankster in our village."

Sakura was a bit more vocal in her praise of the blond. "YEAH! GO NARUTO! THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!"

Sasuke, standing next to her merely smirked, even if he was deeply impressed with his team-mate.

Ino was gaping in shock at the site, as were Chouji and Shikamaru. "What…but…how? He should be a pancake right now!?" Ino was stuttering.

"Shikamaru, just how strong do you think Naruto's become since he learned that jutsu?" Chouji asked, munching on his chips at breakneck (or maybe break 'tooth') speed.

"Strong enough to be very mendosuke," Shikamaru replied, sighing as Ino screech"Who care how that happen go Naruto kick that bitches ass woot"

"Man, what a drag."

Kiba was laughing at the scene, while Shino kept his usual stoic façade. Kurenai was smirking, but more at her third charge than at the events below.

Hinata's face was bright red, as was par for the course when dealing with the blond loudmouth. Her fingers constantly pressed together, and she was smiling as the boy dusted himself off with the help of his copies. "Naruto-kun…ganbatte!" she whispered, wishing desperately to have the strength to be as loud as Sakura Ino or the Twins.

Raven claps as Kagegetsu, and Maria, Howled in approval, and almost cause Kagegetsu, to fall off the railing, that he happen to hang off of the combined might of both Twins and Hinata to pull him up,

Neji was intrigued, but hardly impressed, while Tenten and Lee cheered the blond on and their sensei and his sister crowed together and shouted about the 'Power of Youth'.

_"I need coffee", _he thought_, "Coffee and aspirin. In large quantities." _Thought Neji, he looked at his little cosine Hinata, who sported a blush as she watched Naruto, _"Huh she likes Naruto …….. pity even if he's a outcast he is still a Uzumaki……, but if he becomes chunin, he can take his name off the Uzumaki roster, hmmm and I heard he is held in high regards by the Hokage-Sama and Arella-Sama, maybe Fate has smiled on Uzumaki_ _Naruto" _

The Suna genin stared at the fight with impassive expressions, even as the one called Gaara felt a…surge…of something that for once he couldn't understand.

_"Mother what is this feeling"_

**"Its excitement that blonde boy is like us, he holds the lord of the fox's, in side him, he can be a powerful ally or foe we must plan carefully as the 9 will be united again "**

"Mother is please" muttered Garra, confused.

"NANI you mean that Mother doesn't want to -Sabaku -Desert Coffin-, someone" Kankurou ask in shock

"I will do it to you just to stop with the dumb questions" growled Garra, making Kankurou back away.

"So what's Mother please about," asked Temari unlike the others, she can get close to Garra, and Mother, with out fear of death he even told there -father- not to use her to kill him, because he would kill him and every ninja in village.

"Him"

"The loud mouth blond Gaki"

"His name is Naruto"

"I can arrange something" said Baki knowing the attack on Konoha would most likely end the lives of much of Konoha ninjas, they may be weak one on one but Konoha ninja rarely fight alone.

Suna prefers to captured other Ninja and add them to there forces, As Seconded Rank ninja by using seal collars, to keep them in the village after a wile they adapt, over time Seconded Ranks even marry some Suna woman or man, and after a few years they become full members, it was far more civilized, if slower then the other ways to gain -secrets- from enemy nin, Suna ninja are solders not barbarians, man power, useful skills, jutsus, and bloodlines are resources, are never wasted in the harsh sands of Wind.

"Mother and I haven't decided yet"

Baki nodded, he was order to collect a list of skilled nin to be captured, and rumours of the loud one holding the 9 tails had him on the top of the list, followed by many here, save the some of Uzumaki the woman and female branch member, are there the males were not save the blond with a tailed beast combined with his Uzumaki blood with his fathers blood as well.

The Kusa group looked very impressed, Jade and the glasses wearing, Jounin, were talking about Naruto,

"Liu Bei-Sama is right Naruto-san looks just like him" said Jade,

"In deed, and he hold the 9 tails, the whisker marks are a clear sign, as his sense of humor is fox like" stated Sonsaku Goei, still smiling.

"So he likes Hakufu-chan and Ryuubi-chan a container of a being of power"

"Now is not the time to talk about these things" stated Goei dropping her smile, "the wrong people may have over hear us"

"Sorry- Goei-sama"

**Nearby-**

Orochimaru, over heard every thing,_"Kukukukuku, I would never have thought the Lady Wu-Sonsaku Goei would be here, or confirming that Kusa has 2 Jinchuuriki, I know that there been no Lesser bijuu or Greater bijuu or one of the 9 tailed lords sited in or near Kusa……………………… ho not a bijuu Kukukukukuku, A Jinchuuriki holding a Greater Dragon or a Dragon King, this may prove very useful, if manipulated in the right way, my way, kukukuku, a battle between a Bijuu Jinchuuriki and a Dragon Jinchuuriki would be a event for the history books kukukukuku"_

Taro was gaping, his face giving him a comical expression that the other Jounin sensei's found hilarious.

Kushina was staring at the scene in both shock…and something else she couldn't explain. So, the rumours were true, she thought, He has learned the Kage Bunshin…and he uses it well, Aerlla had done the same but not the amount rumoured to have been done by -him- . She let her eyes seek out the blonds face, and instinctively she focused on his eyes.

_"__Crystal__ blue…just like my"._

She quashed such thoughts as quickly as they began to surface. She had chosen to follow the clan, and that was what she would do.

And the ice that had encased her heart grew just a touch more…wet?

Naruto was going to mess with Reika head a little, and get a laugh out of this,

**"I AM Leeeeeeeeeeeeeggggggggggggggggggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooon For I AM Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" **spoke Naruto and his clones as one, earning a round of laughter, at Reika comical expression,

Naruto grinned at Reika's shock. "Man, you gotta love Kage Bunshin no jutsu," he called over to her, shaking her from her stupor,

"Makes for a great impact cushion." He rolled his aching shoulders.

"Still hurt like a bitch though, I got to give you that. You are pretty good, but you use too much Chakra and bit jumping the gunesh but not bad"

Reika scowled. "I don't need praise, or Tips from an outcast like you!" she spat, causing the blond to narrow his eyes.

_"That's it no more playing around"_ thought Naruto.

"I wasn't praising you," he replied, settling back into the first stance of the Eigi style, "I was just stating a fact. Still, I was trying to be nice, out of respect for Yuugao-neechan. If you don't want that…"

"I DON'T!" Reika shouted, rushing towards him with a surge of chakra to her legs, enhancing her speed.

"-Sigh- You asked for it –Kage Maelstrom, Ninjas of the Round-" shouted Naruto doing the cross seal, the explosions of ninja smoke hidden him, when the outline of Naruto appeared, giving Reika a target,

_"I will not let this fool……….. this……….. freak …….this this Outcast beat me"_ thought Reika as she leapt up, trying to come down on him with a vicious axe kick…

…only to be intercepted in mid-air with a powerful knee to her stomach.

She howled as the air was forced from her body, stars filling her vision as the blond continued his assault with a mid-air twist and a powerful kick that caught her chin. The blow sent her flying backwards, where two of his clones were waiting. She focused through the pain, twisting to land on her feet…only to have them taken out from under her as one clone dropped into a sweep while the other performed a roundhouse kick that caught her across her chest. "UUAURGHH!" she cried out as she hit the ground.

_"Now to show –her- and Reika, a portion of my power" _thought Naruto, "Like that Reika, it's little something I mix to getter, now here something you may know and what's going to happen next.

Naruto dispelled his clones, then surged his chakra so he could leap up. He flipped over, so his feet could anchor to the ceiling.

He took his stance, and waited for the next go round.

Kakashi nodded as he watched the blond moves. "Rough, unrefined, and with a lot of wasted motion," he said, causing the rookies to stare at him, "As expected since he never received proper training in the Eigi branch of the Uzumaki Ryu. Because of that He created his own variation of it to compensate, using Roth Night Fist, with Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

Gai nodded, remembering a time he had sparred against a member of the Uzumaki main house. "Indeed," he muttered, "You saw how the girl was trying to focus on Naruto's feet…she was hoping to spot the foot work the Eigi style is famed for."

"Foot work?" Kiba asked, "What's that about?"

"It is nothing you need concern yourself with, Inuzuka-san," the red haired lady answered before the other Jounin could explain; "It is a clan secret."

"How the hell did foot work became a clan secret" asked Kiba

"Well just think Kiba -kuns Phantom Style and Eigi style, have much the same stances, but move in different ways, Reika didn't under stand the that he is using different stances in ways she not familiar with" said Imitsu, getting ice looks from Kushina ,"what I'm only gave my view of things to aid in the name of the Blooming Flames of youth"

"Mendosuke," Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto frowned as he focused his chakra into his foot, his hips and legs tensing for the move he was about to attempt.

_"If I get this wrong, my leg'll be shattered for sure, he thought, But…I NEED to do this! I have to show them!"_

Down on the floor Reika was struggling to stand. Her breath was ragged, and her vision was blurry from the heavy blows and lack of oxygen. Still, to her credit, she fought through the pain, and turned her eyes up to spy the boy standing on the ceiling above.

When she saw his stance, she froze. "No…no way…" she whispered, "That stance!"

In the balconies above, Taro and Kushina were also shocked, though the red head hid it far better. "There's no way!" Taro cried, "I didn't even learn that till I was 10...and I've received instruction from the best!"

_"How dose he know –Sword-"_thought Kushina, but her Koi did the very same thing copied and made his own version of –Sword-.

Kakashi and Asuma were both frowning at Naruto's position, while Kurenai was confused. "Asuma…what's going on?" she asked, "What are they so concerned about?"

"That stance signifies one of the Uzumaki Ryu's special techniques, or his style fighting version of it" Asuma explained, taking a puff from his cigarette, before turning to the genin, "Watch closely, all of you…this is something you'd regret missing."

Naruto ignored the comments, as he crouched, then launched himself at the girl below him, crying out as he did so. For a moment, it seemed as if chakra was flickering about his legs, like flame, as he dropped towards his target.

"Here's my version of –Sword-……………. -Tornado burst kick-"yelled Naruto.

Reika acted on pure instinct as she twisted to the side, trying to avoid the almost sub-sonic blow. She was mostly successful, as the extended leg of her opponent did miss her body…

…her pants, on the other hand, were not so fortunate.

The material shredded from its brief contact with the descending appendage, and the rest was torn asunder from the air pressure change, even as she was launched away from the force of the impact. She spun through the air, and landed hard on her side, exposing her bright red thong, shapely legs, and a curious blue spiral tattoo on her left cheek.

Many Male Genin, all flew back from the sudden explosive nosebleeds caused by this event,

"Take your top off" yelled Saji, waving a 20 and in turned got whacked by the female Kusa Jounin weapons blunted ends,

"Hay Sweet cheeks not so high and Bitchy now" Ryofu yelled, but Jade smacked her up side head.

Shiryuu, raised a eyebrow as dose her drinking partner, the same one who wanted to shut up Reika,

"Well that got to shut that Uzuki up and I thought Hakufu was loud" spoke the black haired kunoichi girl,

"Hmm" replied Shiryuu,

While the remaining boys save Taro merely turned away, to avoid the wrath of their kunoichi team-mates.

Taro was glowering. "She's embarrassing us," he growled.

When the dust cleared this time, it was clear that Naruto was going to be limping for a while. He was favouring his left leg, _"Note to self train to use -Tornado burst kick-better, broken legs are not fun"._

He made his way to the prone girl. He stared for a few moments, as she forced herself back to her feet.

"Give up," he said, forcing her to gape in surprise, "You can't beat me, and I don't want to hurt you. Besides, your clothes may not survive another round."

Reika finally noticed her…wardrobe malfunction, and glowered at the blond. "What, you don't want to embarrass me any more?" she growled, "You embarrass the clan every day you live!"

Naruto's eyes widened at that, and take a red tone even as he growled.

"Damn she just had to say that" cried out Maira, "he's going to kill her or maim her at lease,

"Call off the match…" Demanded Raven as she grabs Kushina sleeve, but was throw back by Kushina,

Next Kushina, stare down at Raven "Roth tell your mother and that clan of yours stay out of Uzumaki affairs" said Kushina,_ "she and her sister look just like her, pity there both worthless Eta" _

"He not going to be a Uzumaki anymore when he make chunin, you cold hearted bitch he'll be taking his fathers name, now if you don't want a corpse, call off the match," said Raven as her sister help her up and glares at Kushina.

Kushina and Taro eyes widen at that statement Kushina who wanted to slap both Twins for daring to think they can order her around, but Imitsu, got in front of her,

_"And both have her guts as well_" thought Kushina "_Maybe him leaving the clan is for the best, after the clan regains our stolen propaty and make both Roth and Hyuuga pay for there sin agist Uzumaki"._

_"Damn it if the outcast declare, his fathers name the whole clan is fucked if his father relatives hear about it, the plan will go ahead even if I failed the seals on Kushina will be our last chance to gain -its- power"_ thought Taro the Uzuki and much of the lower ranked Uzumaki were in the dark adout the ture plan, _"To bad Kushina has to died for her part, sooner then planned, I haven't learned all her skills yet"._

**In the Arena- **

"What, the matter that'……." Reika started but Naruto didn't let her finish,

He shot forward, burying his right foot in her stomach again, forcing her to cough up some blood this time. He followed through with a twisting spin kick that caught her in the chest, and hurled her towards the eastern wall.

She cried out as she impacted hard against it, slumping down as her body gave out to the pain. Her eyes, tearing up from the agony, widened as the orange clad boy stalked towards her.

"Stay way" She cried, orange clad boy stalked came closer, a Kunai, in his hand.

"I'm sick you, your clan your I'm Kami shit, time to learn stay the fuck out of my life, my village ,and most of all stay a way from my friends and love ones," said taking on a evil smile.

"I gave you a way out because of Yuugao-neechan but you wasted all of my good will so your going to first one know how much pain I have gone thought, I'll make sure the eyes stay intact so you can seen your mangled body in a mirror".

She whimpered, and rolls in to a ball to make a smaller target and closed her eyes, cringing as a breath of wind rushed over her.

For several long moments, it seemed like nothing was going to happen, so she risked a peak, opening her eyes. She was shocked at what she saw.

A new figure was standing between her and the outcast, acting almost like a shield between her and him. She recognized the orange hair, and the familiar dark blue outfit, and she almost sobbed in relief, to Naruto' s left and right both Twins had there hands on his shoulders, they appear after the kunoichi came to Reika defence.

Naruto's eyes were blood red and just for a second, they became silted, as he stared at the new kunoichi before him. His fists tightened so much that the nails dug into his palms, drawing a thin trickle of blood.

"Don't lose your self to the rage you know day this would come Naruto-kun" whispered Raven, as she pries the Kauni away" you won there's on need to harm her any more shes not worth it".

Maira muttered chants ,at the same time did a half tiger hand seal for a seal Naruto had inked, to help in claiming him down, having prolong contact, with them wasn't helping his mood.

"That's enough, Otouto," the girl said, "Stop you proved your point you don't have to break her, in sprit and body".

Blue eyes meets Red eyes stared at each other before Naruto let out a deep huff his eyes were changing back to blue, as he stared back at the Woman.

"Otouto?" the genin in the stands all gasped,

"Uzumaki…Kanna Neesan," Naruto whispered, his voice coarse and heavy with emotion. His glare didn't let up as he stared at the taller girl. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, if she here you not to far behind like rats find one find the whole rotten family."

"It's…been a long time," she muttered, trying to get a feel for what the obviously angry boy would do.

Naruto shrugged. "I wouldn't know," he replied, "I've lived without a family for most of my life, so I don't really have a comparison."

That hurt the girls a little but they would help him.

He turned to Hayate. "Hayate-sempai…this counts as interference, she step in first the girls came after, right?"

The sickly Jounin nodded. "Uzuki Reika is cough cough disqualified," he muttered, "Shousha, cough Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto nodded, and then unzipped his jacket before tossing it to the half naked girl behind Kanna. Both girls stared at him in shock, and he shrugged.

"I like looking at girls just like any other guy," he explained,

"But only if the girl wants me to look at her. I ruined her pants, so I'll make up for it." he looked at Reika, who was staring at him in shock with a little…and a small part of gratitude.

"Go ahead and keep the jacket. I'm sure I can find another, like ever thing else I eared " he walks away as Maira help helped him walk a bit.

Raven stayed and kneel down to Reika, "Welcome to the real world if Naruto, hadn't held back at the start your blood would pant the floors" she got back up as Reika, eyes watered,

Raven glared at Kanna, even if Raven was the shortest, her gaze would have towered over Kanna,

"You have lot of nerve those 3 and that woman is painful for him, but now you, came back why can't your clan leave and stay gone, you all sicken me I hope we never meet again" stated Raven.

With that, she walked back up the stairs.

Kanna watched her go, before helping the shocked Reika to her feet, and leading her from the arena, with one thought going though Reika mind.

_"He would have killed me"_

Computer began to cycle names once more-

"Well at least Reika wasn't a corpse" muttered Heero behind his mask, but smiled seeing Raven-Sama tell Kanna, to Fuck off and leave,

Anko smiled for that Uzuki, got beat, it may save her life in the long run.

Sarutobi made a motion with his hand, signalling Anko to pause the selection process for the next round. The screen shut down, and the elderly kage took a puff on his pipe.

"I think we could all do with a short break," he announced to the confused participants, "The next round will commence in twenty minutes. Use this short break well." He turned and walked out a side door, Anko Heero and Hayate following behind him.

Naruto winced as his leg gave a spasm, reminding him of the damage he had just inflicted upon himself when he botched the -Tornado burst kick-the modified–Sword-. He pulled up the leg of his track suit, Maria hissed at what she saw, the swelling around his ankle, as well as the ugly looking bruise that was starting to form.

"Damn Naruto I'll find some ice and get a med nin, I'll think some bones are broke to" said Maria she as she touched, the blacken blue bruise.

Kakashi noticed the site, and frowned. _"Hmmm, it seems that even the recuperative powers of the Kyuubi have limits",_ he thought, _"Still, if it were any other genin, I'm certain that his leg would have shattered completely from that move thought Sensei did heal fast as well"._

Standing off to the side and watching as well, Kushina also frowned as she watched her 'son' is treated by Arella's child who gingerly rub his wounded leg.

While a small part of her was concerned over how the injury was affecting the boy, the part of her that had followed the clan for so long, the part that left him behind, was more concerned with how he had learned a move -on his own no less- that most main house members couldn't learn without extensive help with the Sword, added he merge some Roth moves to make copy version of –Sword- but still,

_"Yuugao would not have been able to teach him that, she thought, She would not have been privy to the Eigi techniques as an Uzuki. _

_Ebisu said that he never interacted with the boy until earlier this year…where did you learn that move…….. Arella, she seen all Eigi techniques, in the many battles, Arella and myself had over the years, knowing her she had them commented to memory and copied, but with out the extensive notes along with the moves combined……….. so that's how all the blanks were filled in he use the Roth NightFist 3Stlyes Darkness, Crow, and Nightmare"_

She frowned again, as she saw the small Hyuuga girl walk up to him, holding a small container in her hand.

_"What is this"?_

Infirmary-

Kenosuke stared at the wall of the infirmary, his mind replaying his last match over and over again.

That Kusa-nin was right, he thought, as he recalled his own words towards the end, I was foolish…I will not advance with this exam.

The door room opened, and his eyes widened as Kanna led Reika into the room, the latter wearing the outcast's hideous orange jacket around her waste. The garment fell to just above her knees, leaving the rest of her legs bare.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice weakened from the blood lost and his new hole in his shoulder along with 4 cracked rips the Kusa-nin had provided.

"I…I fought him," Reika whispered, even as Kanna sat her down in a chair, "He…I…it was…"

"Reika-chan lost, Kenosuke-kun," Kanna interrupted, stopping the shaken girl's stuttering, "My…brother…will advance to the finals."

Kenosuke could hardly believe his ears. "Reika-san…lost?" he parroted, "But…how? How could the outcast defeat her? Not even Taro-san can match Reika in taijutsu!"

The blue haired girl merely shook her head. "He's been practicing since we left him here," she replied, "He performed -Eigi Ryu- Sword- but it was call -Tornado burst kick-."

Kenosuke actually gaped at that. "How…could Ebisu-san have…"

"No," Kanna interrupted, "Ebisu was never able to master Sword, let alone Rapier or even Boomerang. No, Naruto…given the roughness of his technique and foot work, it's safe to say that he came up with the technique himself with aid from the Roth clans own fighting styles."

Reika was mumbling something, causing the two to stare at her. "Holding…he could…why?" she kept muttering.

"What's wrong with her?" the sword prodigy asked.

Kanna sighed, her blue eyes seeming to darken in thought. "I think she realizes and been told …that my brother was holding back," she replied. At the white haired boy's look, she clarified,

"You've heard the reports of him out-witting ANBU and elite jounins before. If he can do that, even when he's only doing it as part of a joke, what do you think he can do when he's serious?"

The kenjutsu specialist nodded, bowing his head. "He…could have killed her."

"Raven said my blood would have painted the floors if he was serious, he beat me and he was still holding back until" spoke Reika with a hollow look,

"What" asked Kenosuke, the dry lump in his throat made it hard to swallow,

"I said You embarrass the clan every day you live! then he got serious, this is not going to work"

Kanna massaged her forehead, as Kenosuke was in deep thought when a fresh round of Sobbing, it heard.

The pair turned to look at the shaken girl, who now had two tracks of tears running down her cheeks.

"Stay with her, Kenosuke," the blue haired chuunin ordered, "I'll head back to the room and get her a new pair of pants." With that, she stepped out.

Kenosuke frowned as he watched his 'cousin's' tears flow. What…what does this mean for us now? he wondered.

Reika's tears continued to fall, and spoke ain a dead tone, "We are' all worm-food and baby makers" repeating, what the Oto girl said.

_"I need to rethink my role in the clan,"_ thought Kenosuke

Back to the Arena-

"Go on Hinata-chan" whispered Kurenai.

"Ano…Naruto-kun?" the blue haired Hyuuga heiress spoke, causing the blond and caused both Twins to look up then look at each other,"_Score Hinata-chan, hadn't faltered yet"._

"Hey, Hinata," he grunted, wincing at the spike of pain caused by his sudden shift, " don't move baka tile after I finish wraping" muttered Raven seeing she have to start over,

"What's up?"

"Ano…I-I want you…to have this!" she mumbled in a rush, thrusting the small brown container towards the kneeling boy.

"Huh?" he muttered intelligently, "What's that, Hinata?"

"It's a medicinal cream," Kurenai replied, "Hinata's very talented at making her own medicines, Naruto. More than once her salves have really helped our team out."

"Really?" he replied, picking up the container tentatively, "Its that good huh?"

"Hell yeah it is, ya dope," Kiba replied, "Me and Akamaru get some nasty cuts and scrapes all the time when training…Hinata's stuff is like a dream."

Maira jaw still aches, even after being heal but the nerves were still tender "no wonder I'll saw you fuzz heads fang over fang though thorn bushes and one time though a tree, if that help heal you two I might have a try of this wonder cream"

"Kurenai-sensei…K-Kiba-kun…Maira-chan" the pale eyed girl mumbled, embarrassed by the high praise.

"Wow!" Naruto muttered, opening the lid. He took a brief sniff of the cream contained inside. "Cool, it smells like mint! I like mint!"

If it were possible, Hinata would have blushed even harder.

After all, mint was her favourite type of body wash as well…"_Naruto thinks mint is Yummy maybe I'll be Yummy and then all 4 of us use it we would be Yummy" _

Naruto applied the cool medicine to his aching ankle, hissing a little at the sudden cold, but sighing happily as it started to sooth the bruised tissues and relieve the pain. Sakura, Hinata, and the other genin watched as the swelling began to visibly go down, and the 6 Konoha jounin sensei's also watched (with more concern in Kushina's case than she would be willing to admit).

"WOW!" Naruto shouted, "This stuff is awesome! It works so fast!" He looked at the blushing Hyuuga girl

"Hinata, you're amazing! this stuff rocks!" The poor girl almost swooned at the compliment, even as the other genin watched in surprise at how fast Naruto's injury seemed to heal.

"Give me that my jaw been aching for 2 and half days" said Maira, and grabs the container, and rubs it coldness in,"Oh sweet Kami relief at last"

_"It's too bad Hinata can't really take all the credit for Naruto's leg"_, Kakashi thought, as Naruto offered some of the cream to Sakura, Sasuke, and the others while extolling Hinata's virtues as an apothecary, Even a Med nin from the Kusa teams asked if he would buy the formula, off of her".

_"While her cream certainly does help, it's mostly the influence of the Kyuubi… Though, come to think of it, Minato -sensei also healed pretty fast too"…_

The silver haired man's thoughts were interrupted when the Hokage re-entered the arena, Anko Heero and Hayate at his heels. The sickly Jounin made a motion towards the screen, and the next round was decided.

**Next The Chuunin prelims, the on going Battles-**

_

* * *

_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cold eyes Burning Will** **Ver2**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen dynasty warriors cross**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**The Chuunin prelims the on going battles**

* * *

-Stories plot lines-

**What's going on up to this point -some spoilers-**

The Uzumaki are planning a raid on the Hyuuga and Roth, under the pretends, of righting the sins Hyuuga and Roth, had done to the Uzumaki in the past, but unknown to the Uzuki and lower ranking Uzumaki, The Uzumaki elders and the High ranking Uzumaki are planning to destroy both Hyuuga and Roth, steal the Seal Scrolls for the _Shiki Fuin_ to remove the Kyuubi no Youko from Naruto.

Kushina is unaware of the true plan along with the seals placed on her, and plan demise when her usefulness ends, but is her cold heartedness stem from the death of Namikaze Minato, or from those secret Seals on her.

Kanna is worried about what's slowly happing to the clan and try to redeem her self in the eyes of little brother.

Orochimaru, has marked one of the last know Uchiha as his new body and made a pact with Oto and Suna to destroy Konoha but why is Orochimaru, have a vendetta ageist the Uzumaki Main Family.

Raven and Maira have seen Naruto's rage induced eye changes in the past, and are in love with Both Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata started to have feeling for Raven and Maira and falling in love with the Naruto , when she learned some Roth customs, from Arella, because they saw his strength of will, and his pain.

Arella and Kushina in the past made a pact with Hyuuga Rei and Uchiha Mikoto to end the pointless feud between Hyuuga,Uchiha, and Roth with Uzumaki.

Arella was Raped by A Iwa ninja in the 3rd ninja war, Raven and Maria are the by-product of that event, years after as mother, daughters and along with the clan deal with old fears and feels, a dug up when the rape and death of Tsuchi Kin elder sister, by members of the Uzumaki clan as her motivation to hate the Uzumaki, be came known.

The Konoha Rookie's begun to change there views on one loud mouth blond dead last ninja who dreams of being Hokage, as he is proving he's better then the Uzumaki, even over there bodies if forced,

More worry some, Orochimaru, had now heard of Kusa's own par of Jinchuuriki, who dose not hold a bijuu, or one of the 9 tailed lords, but a Jinchuuriki, who holds a Greater Dragon or one of Dragon Kings, and plot how to us both Bijuu and Dragon Jinchuuriki for his own gain.

Uzumaki Kenosuke and Uzuki Reika, have been beaten (Or force fed reality with a rusted red hot steel barbed spoon) by people who they thought were below them, one of them the Outcast, have the seed of doubt been planted.

Why doses Kusa's own Lady Wu-Sonsaku Goei and this Liu Bei seem interested with Naruto and who his father is.

Why is Gaaras Mother pleased and what's this about the 9 will be united again or is a loony Ichibi moment?.

(This is the Story so far (those who's read the first Cold eyes Burning Will would know the Story line, this is for you and the newbie's who maybe confused).

(yes I know I need a beta any takers?, I'm going back and corrected the mistakes and I'll cut down the on the breaks and choppiness, lastly I do use spell check and I have a learning disorder, so gammier will be a problem, but not as bad if I reread my story a few more times before posting)

So far 50,391 word's 38 review's 7 C2s 36 Fav's 66 Alert's keep it coming.

* * *

Now on with the Story

**The Tower/Mitarashi compound**

Kanna dug out the spare pants and left for the Arenas recovery area deep in thought, about Naruto, "He look ready to go though me just to get at Reika" is his blood line be coming active, I go to find a way to thank those 2 Roth twins, Reika may be a bitch but , she's is family, yea like it mattered to Mom.

"I wish Dad was still here" signed Kanna.

"Ho hello are you an Uzumaki, by any chance" ask a person from behind Kanna,

"Ah yes and you are" replied turning to a polite sounding Kabuto, who pushed up his glasses, before answering her, know to Kanna, a mass of mist, moved down from ceiling and along the wall behind Kanna

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto a Humble Genin mednin, I happen to have found an important looking Scroll a red haired woman who was carrying this and it happen to dropped out from her back pouch,

_"Laying out the next part of Orochimaru's plan" _thought Kabuto taking on a wicked grin, as his partner slide down the wall from his line of site, he never move his eyes from Kanna, _"And to think Mother wanted me to be like Blood a master mind of a group like HIVE ………I'm more then a actor and master spy kind of ninja"_

"Ho thanks you eh? _"Odd why would mother be carrying a Clan Stock report, with a elder eyes only seal"……."_Whys the wax seal broken" asked Kanna

"Well there wasn't any known clan mark I'd seen so after seeing no trap seal hehehe I kind of …….open it..hehe" said Kabuto, looking very sheepish (a wolf in sheep clothing that is),

"That's fine I doubt you look though this ……….did you?" ask Kanna, with a raised eyebrow, "it's only general Stock report" she said Idly looking at list.

"Nononono Kami forbid that I only saw the clan name I wouldn't read a very important weapon shipment and reassignments for the honourable Uzumaki, honour guards, I roll it up real fast, after read past the clan name _"Ha Damn I should go in to the movie business"_

"Weapon shipment and reassignments, in a general Stock report?????" said a shock Kanna, never noted a human like shape of mist rise behind her,

"What these are Heavy weapons Muilt barrel Ninja shoulder cannons, high grade ninja armour" muttered Kanna unrolling more of the scroll, seeing the list of weapons attained and Jounin Chunin and Gennin rotations, "Its like the Clan is going to war, why do they need that many Chakra Control binders in adult and children sizes……………………." All thought went from Kanna mind as a palm was pressed on to her head,

"Nice Work Spectre, she dead to the world" remarked Kabuto, waving a hand in front of Kanna, now dulled blue eyes,

"All I need is make contact for my –Mind and body freeze -"said Spectre, dressed like a western ghost all white and grey tatter robes, his out stretch hand covered with a black glove, as wisps of mist surrounds him,

Clicking his fingers at Kanna unblinking eyes Kabuto, looked at the hood face of Spectre "I must learn how you do that after hear cries of mercy for hours so long is giving me a headache, then I can play my opera in peace as I work in my lab, with my test subjects"

Spectre rolled his unseen eyes "I heard there a new kind of seal used to keep prison quite, why don't you dope them up in to a coma" remarked Spectre and pressed his 2 fingers of his free hand –Mind reorganized- "she'll think the scroll was in her mothers bag that happen to have spilled off the bed, and the scroll just happen to unroll and she happen to read a few lines"

"Good every thing is going to Orochimaru-sama plan, I need you to do a message run to Sasori-sama or Zetsu-sama if you don't find them in there hide outs, go directly to Pein -Sama I have a report about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki his is a lot stronger then rumoured, and Kusa has 2 jinchuuriki of the Dragon kind, if Pein-sama needed to know they go by Hakufu and Ryuubi and I think the first one is from the Sonsaku clan and the other from, the Gentoku clan," said Kabuto rolling up the scroll and putting it in Kanna back pouch .

"Damn the Kage of Kusa own clan and one of the more powerful clans in Kusa" repeated Spectre, as he and Kabuto arrange the events to there liking,

-In the Uzumaki room-

Kanna blinked as she un-zoned out "there no reason for stocking this kind of fire power and these changes in rotations," muttered Kanna as she sat on the bed stun there was no need for all this some thing big was happen and the elders are in the thick of it all," Worried about this newest change in the clan, "I need to think on this"

Out side the Tower both Kabuto and Spectre -Shunshuing- from the tower grounds,

**Taro POV-**

Taro found the next few matches to be…boring in his opinion.

**Yamanaka Ino of Konoha and Haruno Sakura of Konoha**

It had started with a 'cat-fight' between the pink haired girl's outcast's team and the blond haired banshee near him, both were louder then Reika and Kanna's when there time of the month comes around,

He had to force himself not to laugh as he watched their skills down being displayed…or rather, their lack of skills, they both cut there hair showing that they would become real kunoichi, after the pink haired bitch made some sap about knowing her team, and life

Puff yea right the though of both selling there bodies at some flop house came in to mind at least for him.

Next came Basic attacks but pinkie was paralysed by banshee using chakra strings made from hair they both had cut off.

In the end, it came down to the outcast shouting encouragement to his team-mate, a botched Shintensen from the Yamanaka girl, Kekkei Genkai Mind eye, some more cat fighting and a double haymaker knock-out that ended the fight in a draw.

The whole thing took nearly 20 minutes, and the dark haired Uzumaki heir considered them the biggest waste of his life, though fun to watch.

**Cho TenTen of Konoha and Unchou Kan'u of Kusa **

Now he remember that face she's the eldest child of Unchou Guan Yu leader of the Five Tiger Generals, Ninja Sages of Kusa, she still has a pleasant demure of a rock, like her over grow dog breaded father, he still feels the pain in his neck after Guan Yu throttled him for hurting his nephew, he was only look for a good time what ever the Unchou brat can keep that bitch of a girl friend of his.

It seem the dark tan Unchou spear sword thing was call the nearly invincible Blue Dragon Crescent Blade after hearing that TenTen- girl became Fan girl weapon fanatic, at the site of weapon, ugh what is with that Cho girl and weapons, line ran thought the mind of the remaining Genin's.

When Tenten got her head back in to the match, Unchou, used a storage scroll, for the water she needs, next she did hands for a Suiton (Four Corner Water Bastion) a water only barrier keeps water in one spot but other more solid thing (People) can pass though it next she unseals the storage scroll it covering, the Arena floor with Ankle deep water.

Tero saw that she was saving Chakra it was more draining to spit out Water need for Suiton and Mud base Doton, and Kan'u is a bit of a clean freak, well he'll say this Kan'u has a pleasant demure of a polite and clean rock any way.

Tenten used her clan Weapon Arts -Weapon Ninja Art- Rising Dragon- a small weapon scroll release steam sending the scroll flying into the air in the shape a dragon made of then Tenten , leaps up touching the seals for her weapon then rapidly throws the summon weapons as Tenten drop to the ground in the middle of unfurled scroll,

Kan'u spins her spear and performed - Suiton- Water Blades Barrier no Jutsu-, blocking and slicing the weapons with spinning water blades,

Tenten a mad and little in ah the skill, Unchou shown each weapon she's throws was cut in 2.

Tenten, then performed -Weapon Ninja Art- Duel Rising Dragon- 2 weapon scrolls unfurled, in blast of steam shape dragons, but using chakra in fused wires, senting each thrown weapon at every angle.

Kan'u, countered using the Blue Dragon Crescent Blade, swiping, thrusting, and parried, more of Tenten's the flying weapons way, next she places the spear on her back held using chakra, Kan'u next started flashing hand seals,

"- Suiton- Grand Waterfall no Jutsu-" Kan'u, shouted out her a column of water circle around her then launched a large force of water at Tenten,

Tenten flashed seals for a summoning Jutsu, and called out "–Armoured Siege Shield Barrier-" and a large armoured shield explodes in a cloud of smoke, the Grand Waterfall no Jutsu slams in the giant sized iron colourer rectangle shaped shield, the Shield groaned under the force of water, before it un-summons and the Suiton ran out of steam,

Her loud leader along his mini me and miss bong-go chest were shout out there power of BS again,

Kan'u, stabs her Blue Dragon Crescent Blade in the water covered Arena floor and ran at Tenten, seeing that large shield summon had sapped much of her chakra, and being a believed of fair play Kan'u went to Taijutsu,

Kan'u sent the bun girl sliding across the water filled area just stopping at the Bastion line barrier,

Tenten was spiting water out as, Kan'u attack again it seems Tenten is weakest in short melee ranges.

The taller girl fought Tenten easily throwing the much smaller girl around easily though much to pleaser of him self, and the blood lost of the male Genin, after the Unchou got kicked off her feet by a leg swipe, wearing a top and a blue white yellow haori with a pair of tight pants and blue sandals and getting her self wet causing her clothes sticks to her body, and soon after a lighting fast combo Unchou KO Tenten.

If the second match was amusing, and stimulating the fourth…was simply horrifying.

The red haired boy from Suna, the last of their genin to compete, decimated the remaining member of the drop-outs team.

"PLEASE, some help. aaaacccccckkkkkkkk "

It was all everybody, even the jounins, could do not to throw up when the sands crushed the boy, severing one of his elongated arms from the rest of the body. It flopped on the ground like a wet noodle, twitching for a few moments before finally going still.

Every agreed to forfeit and run away real fast, if fighting Garra one on one.

The third match was between the boy with the horrendous bowl-cut and green outfit, and the Inuzuka boy. It was actually more intense than anybody had guessed it would be.

Even if it ended...oddly.

In the beginning, it seemed as if the bowl-cut would thoroughly own the Inuzuka, as his taijutsu was far above the wild genin's own style. Even the boys use of the Four Legs no jutsu, couldn't seem to even the odds.

When the boy had tossed the puppy a Nin animal soldier pill, the dog fur changed reddish things became interesting. A quick -Man-beast Bunshin-, and it fast became a two on one match.

It seemed clear that, while the boy, Lee, was a genius at Hand to Hand combat, the wild, yet synchronous motions of the two had him confused. Indeed, the match seemed over when the boy hit him with his clans famed -Duel Fang over Fang-, green clad genin got slashed and knocked around the place.

Then the green clad genin dropped his weights.

Taro was sure that it had to be some kind of genjutsu. It seemed absolutely impossible that any boy, especially one that -from what he over heard the pink haired girl and the strange man with the giant eyebrows say- couldn't use his chakra properly, to carry such insane amounts of weight!.

The match seemed over, yet again, when the boy hit the Inuzuka with the Omote Renge technique, even if it was obvious that he was holding back on the force of the blow. Indeed, it seemed done, but the green clad boy made one mistake.

He forgot about the dog.

A Fang over Fang blow from behind by the wild ninja henged canine partner knocked the boy for a loop, his limbs flailing as he tumbled to the ground. The dog was caught on the side of its head by a flailing arm, also rendering it unconscious.

Yet another draw.

"That...was different," the boy's Hyuuga team-mate muttered, getting nods all around. Their sensei, a man with even more obscene eyebrows was sniffling at the unfairness of it all.

"Oh, my precious student! How cruel to your power of youth! We'll just have to DOUBLE your training again!" he cried, as his bomb shell sister cradled her -little brother- to her chest,- Ho my poor little brother don't let this set back get your flames of youth down" cried the blond nut case.

Lee head was pressed between her breasts (Lucky Teme) as a setting sunset appearing behind them.

Taro would have been impressed with the genjutsu...if he wasn't so disturbed by the both male's large eyebrows, he swore they were moving.

After the horror of the Suna-nin's match, and the sheer action and suspense of the Inuzuka/Bowl-cut match, the next was about the same action and suspense, but had less shouting but had more cursing.

Next was that Cat head Kankurou ageist that Roth kid Kagegetsu were in the next brawl,

It seemed Kagegetsu knew about the disguised Suna-nin, and use a -Kageon- Darkness own Shadow Binding no Jutsu-, Kankurou legs sank it to his own shadow that be came a tar like pool of darkens,

A second later the large wrapped pack on Kankurou back was rip open to find the real Kankurou jumping out as Karasu -Sand Henged- is dropped.

"Heh well here I was thinking you Konoha ninja had gotten soft, for a runt of group" sniped Kankurou, his fingers moved and Karasu detached his trapped legs, and then started crawling on its 4 arms towards Kankurou, side,

"A Ninja Puppet ant's as easy to take out as you thought huh" remarked Kankurou, trying to get a reaction from Kagegetsu……………

……..Who seem to be paying no mind at Kankurou statement.

"Huh sorry were you saying some thing I was think a little to much on how a ninja like you self would put women's makeup on and dress up like a cat", replied Kagegetsu, digging in to his ear with his right pinkie.

That got every one a good laugh at (cat head) expends.

Kankurou, started cussing up a storm, at that and launched Karasu, using chakra strings in blinding series of patterns, using every weapon hidden in the puppet, to there full use,

Kagegetsu, punched and kicked at Karasu, when he had a open as volleys of Kunai and blade lunges kept the Roth at a distant,

Kankurou, grinned seeing the Kageon , and said something about never turned you back to a Ninja Puppet, as he detached, the trapped legs of Karasu and with waves and moves of his hands and fingers, launched both legs at Kagegetsu, who lost a few locks of hair from the bladed legs as he dodged.

Kankurou, next made Karasu jumped up in to the air and fired Senbon at Kagegetsu.

"-Body After Flicker Image no Jutsu-," said the shorter genin, 8 flashing Bunshin split from Kagegetsu and Kankuron attacked the 8 dodged and rolls about, that poncho Kagegetsu been wearing seem to help him avoided any hits add those fast dodges had cause the poncho to wave about added the messing up Kankurou aim before he gives up and commanded Karasu to jumped in front of him, and landed like a spider.

Kagegetsu draws his Sickle and chain dropping to the floor hidden under his poncho, spinning the ball on the chain other end,

Karasu leap in to action its 4 arms opened to show daggers, Senbon bursts came from the mouth,

Kagegetsu, throws a Kunai and managed to jams the Senbon firing mouth, munch to Kankurou, dislike.

As the fight went on Kagegetsu weapon caused some more damage to Karasu judged by the wood splitters flying off, when Kagegetsu, snagged one of the puppets arms and throws in to wall a few times,

Kagegetsu , leaps back shot his chain out and hits Karasu in the chest the force shatter the puppet in to its 8 main composite pieces, that attacked Kagegetsu from all sides.

But Kagegetsu ,was able to hold his own but the component pieces of Karasu, pushed Kagegetsu from attacking Kankurou, as is seem Kagegetsu, wasn't giving up after he told Kankurou to shut up he not a weak ninja, Kankurou just nodded and had to duck under a flying weapon that shot out by Karasu early in the match.

"You fucking little Punk Teme, come here" shouted Kankurou, as he launched other assault,

Kagegetsu, fighting Style was Roths Night Fist Crow Style using tricks feints, attacks, dodges and being highly annoys doing it, but some thing had to give

Finally Kankurou controlled the pieces, and used wires to trap Kagegetsu.

"Got yea at last Runt, I'll give you credit for being a slippery one but its over" smirked Kankurou, as Kagegetsu, tried to move from the wire as the component pieces of Karasu hovered around him, its weapon deployed, at the ready to stab slash and poison Kagegetsu,

"Why dose every one have reminded me of me being short but thanks for saying I'm slippery, cat head" said Kagegetsu that statement annoying Kankurou a lot.

"For the last time it's a fucking Puppet Master Ninja suit, its not a cat suit you derange Kami damn midget" the Suna –nin yelled the vein on his forehead throbbed, yes Kagegetsu used that wise crack a lot in there match.

"I call them how I seem them ho I'm Kage Bunshin no jutsu" said Kagegetsu, as Kankurou, gave Stun look,

"Huh"

As the real Kagegetsu flickered behind Kankurou,

"-Kage Chain Fist-" is called out and Kagegetsu made Kankurou, see stars as he got a hard hit to the head, Karasu component pieces drop and the Kagegetsu Kage clone went up in smoke

The same one who happen to be standing over the KO'ed Kankurou.

"Sucker" said Kagegetsu as he Shunshuing, way from the Puppet pieces, and Kankurou who muttering, Mommy and playing with dolls.

"Never ever under count the little guy in a fight" Kagegetsu declared now standing on the statue, in a pose, It seems that his bubble brain Jounin poses and like for high place were rubbing off on him.

The Outcast joined in on the joke of victory dance until the Teme twins and Pinkie bashed there heads in and drag them down.

_"He's another someone to watch"_, Taro thought as the machine began to cycle through names again,.

Ryofu Pounded Zaku in to the ground after his air cannons blast had her top tore to barely use able, afte rthat she shattered his arms in return, when he made some sexist remarks about women.

Shikamaru, won easily by shadowing the Kusa and smacked his head ageist the wall.

Fatboy and Saji, thought Saji was a lecher, he has a very powerful fighting style added it his brain thought it was touch and go Saji won after Chouji over using– Human Bullet Tank-, as Saji, use Shunshuing, move out of the way in short hops and hit a tired Chouji, with a combo kicks and fists that knocked him out thought Saji did awake him by opening a chip-bag,

Raven fought a Kusa ninja and won, the Thinker of the Duo seem to be the weaker of them in long drag out fights she was a Support fighter, but use commonly known moves and jutsus.

Now the Roth Maira and Hyuuga Neji wasn't very in insightful, they seem to hold back using any clan jutsu, save the commonly known moves and jutsu, but just as intense as some of the other matches.

As Maira fought Neji, and had him on the ropes a few times but his great skill with Byakugan keep him from getting trapped or get any major damage, in turn he lands a few goods hits on Maira a few times.

Both fight seem to pushing each hard soon both started to slowed down and soon both were on there last legs.

Weapon were shattered along the floor or impaled in the walls, both never gave a inch in there match.

Both Maira and Neji,'s just stare after many attack on each other, both looked like they fought they way in to and out of Iwa.

"You are one of the most fierce fighters I have ever fought Maira-sama but I think Fate should decide the out come in one last attack Agree" said a ruffed up and bleeding Neji.

"Agree Neji- Kun I haven't this much fun in a fight in ages, feels good to fight to one hearts content with out life or death hanging over your head" said a ruffed up Maira, with a missing tooth and a black eye.

Maira settled in the Night fist stance, and flashed hand seals as Neji shifted to the Juuken Tiger stance, Byakugan active,

Maira finished her hand seals on Inu "-Roth Secret Attack Shadow Drill-" yelled Maira as she run at Neji before jump in to a right barrel roll shadows summons around her body and spiralled around her to form a drilling like black tornado.

"_Wait…………Wait ……………Wait" "_ NOW" shouted Neji, and thrust out his right plam but with palm partly closed.

-Eight Divination Signs -Destructive Mountain Fist-Neji called.

Extending chakra from his body, Neji this used his right palm to projected out a near invisible wave of chakra at the Shadow Drill, that takes it head on,

Both hits, each other, the shadows dispelled as the force sent the Roth, flying way.

Maira felt her much tenketsu points, close as she fly's back and tumbling along the arena floor, but her Jounin leader appears and catches her limp body before she smacked in to the wall thought she was still awake her Jounin leader said she was very proud of her, Maira tiredly turn her head to see Neji Bowing to her of her skill, before she black-out

_"Well one down and one to go, damn it when do I fight"_

"Taro," spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

" Huh Yes, Kushina sensei?" he asked. When she pointed towards the screen, and he saw the names displayed…he grinned.

**Uzumaki Taro of Hi vs. Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha**

Kushina looked at her last Genin, "Taro don't fail like the others, the clan wouldn't be pleased"

"Me lose to a Hyuuga a little brat at that, I'm insulted unlike those 2 I never hold back" said Taro and walk towards

The Hyuuga girl Jounin grabbed Taro's arm as he walk pass, "You want some thing?" asked Taro, "I don't have any money" Taro said in a low voice.

Kurenai eyes narrow at that remark, "Hear this loud and clear Taro you may be a heir but that wouldn't stop me from sending you to a world of ever ending nightmares, and torment, if you badly hurt Hinata".

Taro sweated a little but for composing him self "Should you be with your pimp or some side street, you are wasting my time" replied Taro, and yanked his arm away from Kurenai grasp,

Hinata stared at the screen with some slight apprehension.

Kiba summed up the thoughts of every one with one word "Crap"

She wasn't nervous about fighting the Uzumaki boy. Given his behaviour towards Naruto-kun, and every one else as his apparent disdain towards the rest of the genin present, and seeing the other two eat crow, at they got put in there place –hard- much to the enjoyment of the others even the Suna group.

…she was actually looking forward to putting the jerk in his place.

What she was nervous about…was how Naruto would take it.

It was no secret to the rookies that Naruto wanted to become Hokage. Indeed, if there was a person in the village who didn't know about the blond boy's dream, they were likely a visitor or deaf.

What was a secret, to others at least, was Naruto's other dream. It was one she discovered several years ago. One that became part of the reason she admired him so much.

He dreamed of family.

She had watched Naruto stare after other kids as they were picked up and dropped off from the academy by their parents and siblings, and she had seen the longing in his eyes. The pain, and loneliness…it echoed her own in a way.

She knew her father loved her, even if he seemed to not care. The Hyuuga clan was very family oriented…it was impossible not to love each and every member, be they main house or branch house. Even Neji, with his resentment towards the main family, loved her and Hanabi…

The Twins never had a father after she talk to both at there mothers request and some other things she said about, some of her clans customs that left her red, the Roth clan is a highly close knit clan very much like her own, thought they seem moody at times, and there dislike of seeing others being left alone, much of the homeless children in Konoha are taken care by 2 more non combat oriented Roth clan branch families.

When she had learned of Naruto's abandonment by his own clan, she had nearly gone into a rage herself, after hearing the news of the Roth clan renew feud with Uzumaki over there casually abandonment of Naruto and an attempted break in to the Roth inner sanctums mainly there Scroll vault.

Her clan the Hyuuga clan and the Twins clan the Roth clan are on friendly terms, thought some times though some issues she over heard when both clans leaders and elders meets it looked like they wanted to have clan war between them right there but a common ability was to control over there emotions, and they talk it over.

She had seen the anger in Naruto's eyes as he was confronted by his sister during his bout, thankfully the Twins stop him from acting in rage, seemly that they plan ahead for a meeting with her or Naruto getting really in rage.

After Raven told his sister " To go away" While the others had thought that he was apathetic towards her, Hinata the Twins (and Neji she was certain) had seen the pain in his beautiful blue eyes.

Even in his Anger he longed for some one ………

He wanted his sister back.

She began to make her way towards the stairs leading into the arena, when Naruto spoke up, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Hinata-chan," he spoke, causing her heart to leap just a bit with the 'chan' suffix, "Don't hold back on him don't give a inch to him."

"Kick his ass" said Kiba as Akamaru barked,

"Don't doubt your self " stated Shino,

"I would love see that jerk flat on his back" Raven said and tossed a pack of bright 6 pack of yellow wards, to her hinata looked at them then to Raven.

"There Lighting Notes, just push chakra and throw or place on him or near by , they have limited range, but have very shocking results", Said Raven with a smile but changed when she eyed Taro

"For a short time we talk I'm worried for your heath that goes for Maria as well, careful he's a lot more dangerous then the other 2" Said Raven.

"Indeed, Hinata-sama," Neji spoke up, shocking her, "The Uzumaki clan and the Hyuuga clan have had some bad blood between them for several generations.

"As dose the Roth clan thought for 12 years both clans were on friendly terms if strained, but after some actions and demands, have cut that bond" stated Raven.

"He will not hesitate to genuinely harm you…do not give him that chance." Finished Neji

"Neji-nisan…" she whispered, but he raised his hand,

"I know my destiny," he continued, "I also know yours, Lady Hinata. You may win or lose this fight, but I know you will still give a good showing. I can sense you have improved…now show us all how much."

Naruto smiled. "Kick his ass, dattebayo!"

"Heh I say if the little guys can show them they better beware the quiet ones" smirked Kagegetsu.

Hinata firmed up her resolve, and smiled at her long-time crush. For Naruto-kun, _"I will be strong!" _she thought, I will show his clan…that they were fools for leaving him alone.

She descended into the arena.

"Eighth match cough cough," Hayate muttered, as the two genin faced off in the ring, "Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha cough vs. Uzumaki cough cough cough Taro of Hi…HAJIME!"

"I don't know what's worse," Taro spoke, glaring at the girl, "The fact the outcast is advancing…or that he has a fan-girl like you."

"Nani?!" Hinata gasped, glaring at the boy.

"Its bad enough he embarrasses the clan by living," he replied, "But that he has the attentions of a weak Hyuuga and the 2 shadow freaks?,Its mind boggling."

He set his left leg back, and raised his arms up into the traditional Eigi stance. "I guess I'll just have to…educate you on the facts of life, girl."

Hinata frowned, before sliding into the first form stance of the Jyuken taijutsu style her family was famed for.

"You abandoned him, leaving him to suffer," she whispered, though her voice carried throughout the arena,

"His pain…I have seen it many times, yet he never gives up! He takes on every challenge, and though he stumbles and falls a lot…he always gets back up." Her kekkai genkai, the Byakugan, activated for the first time with her own will power, rather than the traditional seal sequence she was accustomed to using.

"You…will lose, Uzumaki Taro!"

Taro grunted. "If that's the way you want it…" he sighed, before hurling his leg forward, an arc of chakra surging from his outstretched foot, shooting towards the shocked girl. He cried out a word as the chakra surged forward.

"-RAPIER!-"

Hinata spun on the balls of her feet, just barely avoiding the deadly surged of energy. It snagged a portion of her jacket, tearing it away to reveal the black shirt she wore underneath.

"If I have to beat you by tearing you apart piece by piece, so be it!" Taro shouted, running towards the girl. He began shifting from right to left in a seemingly random pattern…and suddenly he was within Hinata's guard, catching her with a vicious front thrust kick that flashed with chakra as well. "-BLADE!-" he cried as the girl was hurled backwards with a cry.

"ARGGHH!" she screamed as she landed, sliding back a few feet. She spat some blood from her mouth, turning her gaze to the smirking boy.

"You can't hit what you can't follow, can you, Hyuuga?" he mocked, "The all powerful 'Byakugan' one of the prized doujutsus of Konohagakure. I'd always wanted to fight someone with those eyes. Now, here we are and I find myself…disappointed."

He frowned at her. "I take it back. You are perfect for the outcast and those freaks…a weakling for a walking shame and there shadows. it's a match made by the Kami."

Hinata forced herself to her feet; "I know a ninja weapon that you forget, the same as the other-Temes forgot"

"Ho and what's that," asked Taro, crossing his arms.

"We cheat" Hinata said and slaps 2 Lighting notes on his chest and he got yellow lighting going up and down his body as he spasms uncontrollably "BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhheeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr" Landing on his keen Taro removing the blacken tag, looking at it before crushing it,

"You bitch" spat a bit blacken around edges Taro as he tries to get the spasms under control he saw the stance that made Hyuuga, feared, as the girl had a smile and said …….

"You are in my of range of Divination"

"-Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand Taro felt her strike 2 times, then 4, 8, 16, 32 and finally 64, and she planted her foot in his gut that cause him to fall back but not fall.

"What?" said a shock Hinata.

"Is that best you got I got hit by worst as I said a Weak Hyuuga is trash compared to Uzumaki I flooded my chakra system with chakra just as you finish those baby taps, now be a good bitch and heel"

"HINATA-CHAN!" came the voice of her crush. Both combatants turned to see Naruto glaring at the dark haired boy, "YOU ARE NOT WEAK! ONLY A REAL WEAKLING NEEDS TO INSULT HIS OPPONENTS!"

"You stay out of this, outcast!" Taro growled out, "I'll settle you later."

"HINATA, WATCH HIS FEET!" Naruto shouted out, "DON'T FOLLOW THE EYES! FOLLOW THE FOOTWORK!"

Hinata's head snapped up as she recalled Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei mentioning something about that. Her Byakugan reactivated, and she turned to her opponent. "I care nothing for your words," she muttered,

"Let your skills talk for you…and mine shall do the same!" The last part came out almost like a snarl.

Taro frowned. "Fine then, this next technique will finish you off," he muttered, before launching forward in the same zig-zag motion as before.

This time, just before he got inside the Hyuuga heiresses guard, he leapt, twisting his body sideways and hooking his left foot behind her neck "–Boomerang-" .

Hinata surged into motion with a quick strike to his leg using jyuken to disable the chakra flow, and another display of her flexibility with a sideways bend, avoiding the scissoring kick that would have likely decapitated her.

With Taro off balance, she struck quickly, disabling his right arm with a two fingered jyuken strike to area just above his elbow.

While she couldn't see the tenketsu like her father could, the pressure point charts she studied constantly at home did give her a reference point…and she wanted to use all of that knowledge right now!

"ARRRGHHH!" Taro screamed, as his arm felt like it was enveloped in fire. He launched his right hand forward, instinctively rotating his chakra in a particular fashion as he cried out a name. "-HAKEN!-"

Hinata eyes widen it was like it felt like- Heavenly Spin and Roths Shadow Drill but combined and even more powerful.

It cut in to her, causing Hinata to cry out "wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

A shift in the air pressure between the two blew them apart from each other, further shredding Hinata's jacket, as well as part of her shirt.

The ruined jacket fell to the floor, leaving Hinata clad in her black capris and black shirt, which was now torn just below her breasts.

Sakura and Ino grumbled slightly, making noises about being 'ill-equipped', much to Naruto's confusion, "What wrong there only breasts"

Raven blushed but then scowled at the reason for Hinata's un-dress "Like Rapist Taro they always tear off the clothes of a women" she shouted .

Taro forced himself to his feet, his arm was fucked up but he managed to level glare at the shadow freak, then the girl who tried to cover herself.

"Okay," he grinned, "I see you do have some…skill." He took a moment to leer at the girl. "Obviously the true Hyuuga clan kekkai genkai is in full force with you. Nice…chakra reserves."

Hinata frowned at his innuendos. She had always been shy about her body…even her own sister had never seen her unclothed. It was a privilege she wanted only one ( and 2 more) person to have, Taro was about to move when a Chain impacted the floor.

Taro growls and saw the Runt and the Robot,

"I only giving a pause for Lady Hinata dignity "shouted a now Poncho-less Kagegetsu, as Neji throws Kagegetsu Poncho to Hinata, "Quickly put it on Lady Hinata"

Hinata pick up the Poncho with some hesitation until.

"I will aloud a moment" said the Hokage he was beaming at the Honour shown by his young ninja, as Hinata, quickly, put the Poncho on and slip her arms though slip holes

"Is has light chain mail stitch in the cloth but still super light," Kagegetsu, said before ripping the Chain from the floor,

Taro attack just as the word go was said.

He still can move his hand, so he quickly ran through a seal sequence, ending on ryu. "Lets see how you handle this! -Fuuton -Wind Torpedo no Jutsu-" he shouted.

A rush of air, vaguely resembling a cannon ball surged forward; striking the shocked girl, dead center, hurling her into a wall even with the chain mail covering her part of her torso was shredding her shirt completely bare, leaving her. Her capris also developed tears, nearly shredding off her as well.

"You were good to evade my Boomerang, even still be move after taking -Hakan- " Taro muttered, walking up to the prone girl, and delivering a swift kick to her stomach, as she tried to move, "Aaagghhhhh" cried Hinata, who try to curl in to a ball, but another kick to her shoulder, got her to a prone position facing up.

"But you're still weak." He placed his foot on top of her left breast, pressing down and causing the broken girl to whimper.

"The Hyuuga and Roth will always be inferior to the Uzumaki. You would bow to our outcast? That just proves it…"

"N-o he-s better then –yo-u"

"Why you little……." But Taro was stopped, "ENOUGH!" the sickly jounin Hayate shouted, appearing between the boy and Hinata, separating them. "Shousha, Uzumaki Taro. You won, now back off!"

All most half the genin leaps down to floor both Kagegetsu, Neji and surprising Garra, were in fount of Taro, who was push back by the sand.

"Give us a good reason to teme" Sasuke said from behind Taro, with Ryofu, behind him, "I hope we are matched up for the next round" said Ryofu, "I'm won't be holding back,"

"Same goes for every one here" yelled Ino who wanted to claw out Taro eyes but Chouji held her back,

Kurenai Shunshined into the ring, as Naruto, Shino, Raven and Sakura followed.

Naruto beat them to her and was already whipping off his black undershirt, using it to cover the groaning Hinata,

"Nar….ut.o, I….m sor….ry" muttered Hinata as she hug his shirt to her brush body.

Kurenai nodded to him as he stands up wearing a ninja light armour vest and glares at Taro.

"You went too far," he growled as the others helped Hinata to her feet so she could also glare at the boy, as Raven drape her cape over Hinata shoulders covering her whole body.

"There is no such thing as 'too far' in combat, outcast," Taro replied, "A ninja fights to win. Kenosuke may not have understood that, but I certainly do."

"Taro, that is enough," Kushina muttered, appearing behind him, "Return to the gangway."

"Hold it, Taro," Naruto growled as the pair turned to walk away. They looked at him, as he bent down, running his hand through some of Hinata's blood. He made a fist, and pointed it at the boy, whose eyebrow had arced up in curiosity. "When we face off…"

"I going to show you her and your clan that…I am going to BREAK you."

* * *

**Next Here's Ero-Sennin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**Here's Ero-Senin**

As Kurenai lead the shaken form of Hinata out of the arena, Maira who had awaken near the end of the match wanted to rip Taro a new one at what he did, as did every kunoichi in the room.

But Hinata, needed support so Maira hobbled over to Hinata, and place a arm around her, muttering some claiming words, "Its all right you got some good hits, on Taro Teme right"

"Aoi…yes…" muttered Hinata, as she winces, as her breast had a very tender spot was pressed.

"Sorry" Maira sheepish at touching Hinata boob, the one that got stomped on, when her stiff leg cramped up.

Kurenai arms draped protectively around her student, Hinata, grips Ravens cape like a second skin.

Naruto watched them leave, his demeanour tense as he moved towards the stares.

"Naruto-kun, you may remain down here," Sarutobi called, his own brown eyes glaring at the smug form of Uzumaki Taro, who had merely smirked at the blond jinchuuriki's declaration.

"The preliminaries are over, so its time to explain the final test." Called out Anko and getting the rest of Genin attention.

"It will turn out fine" said Sarutobi,

Naruto nodded, walking forward as the rest of the remaining genin assembled. Sasuke stood next to him, frowning at his cousin.

"Damn Ass his face makes me wants to pound him, people like him gave me such a hard time in the past because of my height" Kagegetsu, growled and punched his open palm,

"I think I'm beginning to understand why you don't like them, dobe," the Uchiha boy muttered as the Hokage and the three proctors walked forward. Naruto merely grunted in response.

"Can I kill him" spoke Garra, spooking Naruto, Sasuke, and Kagegetsu,

"Your know that's a not bad Idea" suggested Kagegetsu, getting a evil grin from Garra, "but its Naruto call not my, his"

"You're an Evil Little man" Sasuke, said looking at the shorter boy.

"Thank you"

"As much as Like to give you the go ahead Garra", he shuttered at the last time Garra killed, "his much long over due beating is my job" smirk Naruto, Garra, look well sad.

"………,I would to talk about to you my other half" Garra said.

"'O.k meet me near the Hokage tower, at 6" said Naruto, under standing other half

"The Red building" said Garra getting a nod, he left,

Sasuke, would what they talked about, _"must be some thing they have in common but what"_

"He is a very disturbed Ninja" said Kagegetsu, walking back to his own team.

"Now that we have narrowed the field down," Sarutobi spoke up, catching the attention of the remaining Chuunin hopefuls, "Your final exam will be…just like this one." At their confusion, the aged leader smiled.

"So why are we not fighting right now" asked Kagegetsu, voicing many Genin very same question.

"Did you think that a Chuunin hopeful would be pick by a Kage let alone a Kage of another village" said Ryofu with a raised eye brow, her chest was now covered by Bandages, but didn't hide her 'Melons' much, seeing Kagegetsu, nose bleed, when he look right in to her wrapped chest, (some times its good to be short ).

"you are right miss Hosen Simply put, the final exam is a tournament in front of the entire village, as well as the Fire Lord, Grass Lord and Wind Lord along with other visiting dignitaries, along with myself the Kazekage and Kage of Kusa",

Sarutobi motioned to Anko, who walked forward carrying a box. "Now, Anko-san will have you draw a number from this box…"

"This will allow us to determine which match you're going to fight in," she smirked,

"Sorry, but there's no trading of numbers, and no re-picks. You get what you get."

She stopped in front of Naruto. "Since you seem so eager, my tasty little gaki," she chuckled, even as he gave her a dark look, _"its** fun** to play with gaki's kukukukuku" _"Why don't you draw first?"

The orange clad boy nodded, reaching into the box and shuffling the papers inside around a few times before pulling a slip from the container. Anko nodded the proceeded down the line.

"Hey, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru spoke up, after he had drawn his lot, "You said this is going to be a tournament, right? That means there can only be one winner at the end."

"Correct, Shikamaru-kun," Sarutobi replied.

"Does that mean only one of us can become Chuunin?" he asked.

"Not at cough cough all," Hayate spoke up as Anko finished the number drawing, "We cough gage your potential cough cough throughout the exam. Your performance cough cough cough will determine if you advance."

"Hayate is correct," Sarutobi continued, "Indeed, even those who were eliminated here today could be promoted…and conversely, even those who advance here today could be denied promotion."

The blond Suna-nin Temari frowned. _"I better get promoted after all this," _she thought, _"My father's plans be buggered, I've EARNED the right!"_

"I get it you have to show how skilled you are" said Saji,

"So the Finals is a show for the villages showing off up coming Genin like us" asked Kan'u,

"Yes right on all counts, but most of all these exams are a reaplacement for total war" stated Sarutobi, making the Genin uneasy the Kusa Ninja most of all seeing as, there home land, bore the worst of the fighting in the early parts of the 3rd war,

"A nations power is hidden village power and hidden village power is ninja power, the number missions to a village help's support village and in turn train more ninja and the more ninja the more funding the local lords and our countries government and military, sends the more powerful the village come in turn the county grows more powerful" said Sarutobi, and takes a puff from his pipe, letting this sink in.

Sarutobi nodded to Ibiki, who walked forward with a clip board. "Now, kids," he grumbled, "Tell me which number you drew, and I'll show you which match you'll have." His scarred face twisted into a grotesque grin, startling some of the remaining hopefuls, "You gaki's can't back out now, tile the finals in frount of 100s of people".

"I got 1," Naruto Muttered.

"4," Sasuke Continued.

"5," Temari Grumbled.

"6," Shino Replied.

"3," Gaara Whispered,

"12,"Chouun Sighed

"2," Taro Yawned.

"10," Kagegetsu, Smirked.

"8," Shikamaru Said.

"14," Raven Answers.

"9," Neji Frowned.

"7," Saji Questioned.

"11," Kan'u Spoke.

"13," Ryofu Stated.

Ibiki nodded, jotting the information down on the paper. "Good to see you punks got a pair for now anyway," he growled out, "Now, here are your matches for the Chuunin Exam Finals." He turned the clip board towards them, showing off the elimination style matches.

Naruto grinned when he saw the arrangement Taro raised a eyebrow, and the kunoichi, cursed there bad luck at not getting the frist shot.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uzumaki Taro**

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara**

**Hosen Ryofu vs. Aburame Shino**

**Sabaku no Temari vs. Roth Kagegetsu**

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Unchou Kan'u**

**Roth Raven vs. Chouun Shiryuu**

**Genpou Saji vs. ****Nara**** Shikamaru**

_"Taro right off the bat, huh?"_ the blond boy thought gleefully, _"I couldn't have asked for more!"_

the others wanted a shot at Taro, but a Uzumaki vs Uzumaki a outcast fighting the a heir, a defeat by Naruto hands would gain satisfaction, for all.

"Now, I must inform you that the exam will not be held immediately," Sarutobi spoke, jarring Naruto from his thoughts,

The out cries of surprises echoed out, Sarutobi raised his hand to quiet, the reaming Genin down.

"The finals will take place one month from now. As you have seen, much was revealed during this preliminary. While the main purpose of this…break…is to allow the dignitaries' time to arrive, it also serves as a time of training and recuperation for you all. Use it wisely."

"Don't died before I get to fight you got it" said Kagegetsu, as he punched Sasuke arm as he walks by.

"Don't get blown away your Runt" said Sasuke,

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, nodding, before rushing up to Sakura and Kakashi.

The silver haired jounin sighed. Naruto will need training in order to combat Taro, he thought, But Sasuke's opponent…with the curse mark to contend with, he needs extra attention. He frowned beneath his mask. Damn it, how can I solve this?

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, as her teammates made their way towards them, "Sasuke-kun…and Naruto too…how can we help them?" The masked genin stared at his pink haired pupil. "That Taro guy…he needs to go down. Naruto will need help…but Sasuke-kun's opponent…"

"I know," he replied.

The pink haired girl sighed. The situation didn't seem good.

"Damn paper work" thought Sarutobi, the last match with Taro and Hinata and the mess with the Uzumaki has stured with, Hyuuga and Roth wasn't making Sarutobi mood any better, Sarutobi sighed "I know you're here Jiraiya, get you peeping tom ass in here right now".

The window open and Jiraiya, step though,

Jiraiya smirked as his sensei eased himself into his chair. "Looks like that lumbago is catching up to you, old ape," the white haired sage chuckled, "I told you, you really should cut out the bananas and get more other types in vitamins in your diet."

Sarutobi gave his former pupil a withering look. "Now is not the time for your 'advice', Jiraiya-baka," he gritted,

"We both know why I called you here."

"I heard about the Uchiha boy's mark from Anko," the sannin replied, feeling a bit uneasy with the tone "A double layered containment seal should be enough to contain it, I trusts Arella's skills added the boys strength of will to get back up after such a severe trauma, see what happen and force to see his clan killed under a Genjutsu he's got some inner strength "

"Strength of will, or desire for revenge or both?" Sarutobi replied, "His desire to be strong for himself is guided mostly because of what Itachi did. Power is what he wants…and people will often sacrifice that they would least want to for lesser things."

The toad sage frowned. "I don't think another seal will really help at this point, 2 high containment seals as strong as Fuuja Houin - Evil Sealing Method, any more would kill the boy, no belittlement to the Roth Fuu skills what's needed is base to build up for the Uchiha boy's need to stay in the village, to protect his love ones, why haven't you told him about them".

"I didn't want to get his hopes up both have been in a coma for 6 years seeing the power of that Genjutsu that keeps there minds connect but keeps them from waking, would have made thing worst" stated Sarutobi

"You can't keep this from the Uchiha boy forever if you do he may do any thing to get revenge on the village and you" countered Jiraiya, "and the Kurama Clan, can break that Powerful Genjutsu there under, but the only Kurama, that's has the power above chunin-level is Yakumo, and you know what happen the last time we unsealed Yakumo, full powers.

Thinking back when Id , darker half of Yakumo and the mayhem Id cause Yakumo to be resealed a second time, "You right some times I really hate being Hokage the best that can be done is to give him the training needed to match Itachi, and break the Genjutsu, him self.

"While I wouldn't normally recommend it, ANBU training would do the trick." Said Jiraiya.

Sarutobi frowned. "I'd prefer to avoid that option," he muttered, "I won't have another child, even if he or she is a full fledged ninja, go through that hellish training ever again. Danzo can gripe all he wants…I won't turn children into weapons."

A chuunin stuck his head in the door, getting the occupants attention. "Hokage-sama," he greeted, "Jiraiya-sama. Hatake-san and his genin team are here to speak with you."

Sarutobi smiled. "Well, I think I may have another task for you then, Jiraiya," he chuckled, "Send them in, Izuru."

The chuunin nodded, and the quartet of team seven entered the room.

"Oi, jiji! We gotta talk!" Naruto called out, earning a bop on the head from Sakura.

"Naruto! Show him respect!" she growled.

**"Chaa Heh heh, jiji, I love it! Chaa"** her inner-self chuckled.

"Maa, maa, calm down you two," the cycloptic jounin muttered, waving his hands. "We came here for a reason."

"Hmmph," Sasuke grunted, mildly amused by his team-mates actions.

"I'm gussing it has to do with the match-ups," the Hokage questioned. At the trio's nod, he sighed. "The matches can't be changed, unfortunately."

"I don't want them changed!" Naruto growled out, "I want Taro! He needs to pay for what he did to Hinata! he didn't have to do that"

Sakura nodded, her face set into a scowl. "What he did was insulting to all kunoichi," she spoke up, "It took all Ino Raven Maria and I had not to castrate him right then and there, heck even the non Konoha kunoichi wanted a shot!"

Sasuke frowned. "What was his problem, anyway?" he muttered, "He went after Hinata like it was a personal grudge or something, and he made no attempt to hide his hate for the Roth there as well."

Strangely enough, it was Jiraiya who replied. "In a way it was," he said, "The Uzumaki clan and the Hyuuga clan have been enemies for generations, and The Roth had been odds with them for as long as the Hyuuga, and the Uchiha being related to both clans often aided Roth and Hyuuga in the 1rst and 2end hidden ninja wars"

"Thought the Roth tried to end the feud, but it didn't work" The white haired sage turned to Naruto. "I'm surprised you have a problem with it, Uzumaki Naruto, My self I see it all as point less."

Naruto growled. "And why's that, ugly?" he replied.

Jiraiya was about to respond when Sarutobi interrupted. "Jiraiya, you don't know do you?" he asked.

Naruto shot a glare at the white haired ninja, while said nin turned to the seated kage. "Know what, sensei?" he asked,

"He should know about the grudges. Kushina would have taught him all about it, unlike the rest of the clan she tried to see past the stigmata, between all 3 clans ……." Said Jiraiya but stop as everyone stiffened as a surge in killer intent filled the room. Jiraiya shot a glance at the blond, frowning as he saw the boy struggling with his chakra, his eyes flashed red to blue and back again.

The office doors were slammed open "NARUTO calm down right now" shouted Arella as she entered the office followed by a elder Roth, who held her chest as they felt the KI, and barged in.

"Naruto, calm down he didn't know" Kakashi muttered, putting a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, the elder was help by Jiraiya who offred his chair.

Sakura glared at the white haired man. "You're Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin, the Ninja Sage of the Toads aren't you?" she asked.

The Senin nodded, she continued, anger crept in to her voice "Shouldn't you know almost everything that goes on in this village? You must have heard about Naruto being left behind eight years ago!"

Jiraiya's jaw dropped. "Huh??……What!… Can you repent ?......what did you say, young lady?" he asked, his voice deadly quiet.

"Kushina under orders from the Elders left him I and the old ape were there when she did it" said Arella, crossing her arms.

Jiraiya, eyes went wide,"Kushina ?" he spoke in shocked tone,

"They abandoned me," Naruto spoke up, even as Kakashi and Sasuke both tried to calm him down, "The entire clan took off to the capital, leaving me here to rot. I'm basically a Ronin…I don't have a clan, just have the same name".

Jiraiya felt his heart break a small bit at the bitter acceptance in the boy's tone, at the same time, he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the idea that Kushina would abandon her child walking to the nearest wall Jiraiya smashed his fist in the wall to let off some steam, the act and the pain of his spit knuckles got him to think clearly.

He turned a glare to Sarutobi. "Why wasn't I told, old man?" he muttered.

"My powers as Hokage, despite being the military leader of our country, do not extend into the civilian realm. If they did, I would have abolished the Caged Bird seal on the branch house of the Hyuuga." replied Sarutobi, wishing he had the power, to change the past.

"You are still technically a member of the Uzuki branch of the Uzumaki clan, Jiraiya," Sarutobi said, "I can't bypass clan laws, and the laws state that only the Uzumaki can inform the Uzuki of such news".

"And with you wandering around the counties it was impossible to get word or the Uzumaki clan had kept this from you" said the Elder Roth, "What's done is sadly done, Gama-chan"

"Why didn't you tell huh" asked Jiraiya, glaring at Aerlla, who shot a dark look back at him,

"I was bound by orders from the Old ape and the law Naruto is still part of the clan member records even if they abandon him he is still a Uzumaki, in name and blood only, I would have taken him as my own child and made him a ward of the Roth until he can change his clan name at 18, or make chunin" said Arella, and placed a hand on Naruto shoulder, "I owned his father much and gladly raised him".

"Thank Obasan," said Naruto, in a low voice.

Jiraiya sighed "Your right Akane-sama,Aerlla-chan I blame my self more I should have stay in Konoha.............Teme's those blasted elders," growled out Jiraiya, "they knew I would have taken him with me,"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "He would have taken me in and he is related to me like Yuugao-neechan".

The toad senin frowned again, before turning to Kakashi, "I needed to see the boy anyway", he pointed at Naruto and he thought, _"Maybe this will work out after all, any bad traits he may have picked up would have to be trained out of him, but he is just like him and his grandmother"._

"Kakashi, what did you come here for to start with, anyway?" Sarutobi asked.

"We know something is off about Sabaku no Gaara, that sand of his is very deadly as we saw first hand" he replied,

"Sasuke need's special training to properly handle this match…but I don't want to abandon my other two students. Sakura might not be going into the finals, but she needs training nevertheless, and Naruto is going up against Uzumaki Taro."

Jiraiya smirked. "That arrogant little twerp?" he muttered.

"He may be arrogant, but he has the skills to back them up," Sakura growled, "Those moves he used…"

"Uzumaki Ryu Kossapo," Jiraiya muttered, "It's traditionally split into two branches; Hyogi, or open skills, and Eigi, or shadow skills.

"It was developed a few generations back to combat the Hyuuga jyuken…they were pissed when we ..... thay basically made one of their techniques there own years later a Roth broke the Haken, using Shadow Drill, a untended backlashes of Chakra rip's off the Uzumaki Clan, heirs of that day, arms off, in from of much of the Uzumaki Clan so they found a way to copy the ripping power of Shadow Drill and incorporated it to Haken making, more deadlier, and test it out on several Roth, in reprisals, just to a pleased there egos " said Jiraiya .

Sakura gasp at the thought of being hit by Hakens one after another if that had happen to Hinata,

Sasuke growled "he may have killed Hinata have it been a real battle",

"Damn I know the clan's ego was big ,but to kill over a untended accident" muttered Naruto.

"Well hate and evny has driven Uzumaki, and with the power they once held they swore to finish what was started I'll tell you a some history about that" spoke Akane,

"The fighting between Uzumaki, Hyuuga and Roth,has lasted though the 1rst and 2end ninja wars, both Hyuuga Roth were being worn down after years of fighting even with aid from the Uchiha the Uzumaki, had a small contry backing them up, both clans would have been wipe out then the Senju Clan with the Uchiha clan put aside there rivaly seeing whole clans wipe out fighting each other leaving the land ruin came up with the system of one village with many clans, to aloud there famlies to be protected this idea became the Greater and Lower Hidden villages we know today"

"When Konoha village was founded by the Senju Clan and the Uchiha clan signed a no-inter clan fighting treaty with all founding clans, when the Uzumaki, old home land Uzu no Kuni, was destroyed, by the newly founded Iwa and Kumo villages with full might of there home nations armies",

"Senju offered the Uzumaki to join but soon the clan started to harass both Hyuuga and Roth, they even refusing to sign the no-inter clan fighting treaty so the Senju Clan put there foot down and forced the Uzumaki to stop".

"With the might of both the Senju Clan and the Uchiha clan with the full support of Hyuuga Roth, and the other clans, the Uzumaki had no other options but to fall in line, but with the Senju Clan going in to hiding and the lost of the Uchiha, the Uzumaki old habits were off there lease" finish Akane.

"I wanted to bury the past and end the Feud and there Feud with Hyuuga with the help of like minded people like Uzumaki Kushina, and Hyuuga Rei we became rivals then good friends but well, you know" sighed Arella, feeling older then ever.

Sasuke grunted. "That 'haken' punch," he muttered, "He used it to counter Hinata-san's offensive…and to rip her clothes off."

Akane and Aerlla shared a dark look, a the word 'haken',

Jiraiya frowned. "What did he do?"

Naruto growled. "He insulted her, and any one Hyuuga and Roth next he shredded her clothes, but thankful both Roth Kagegetsu and Hyuuga Neji stop the match to give Hinata-chans Kagegetsu poncho so she wouldn't be humiliated " he replied, "Then, he use a Wind attack and rips her clothes, to rags after he start kicking her while she was down…he put his foot on her chest right on her breast"

"Little Teme" muttered Akane, Aerlla shakes her head.

Jiraiya spat on the floor. "That punk," he said, the anger in his voice obvious, Hinata was Rei's child "For a clan heir, he certainly doesn't get the political hornet's nest he just stirred up." He shook his head "both Hyuuga and Roth have gained some pull with the new Daimyo and doing that to the heiress of Hyuuga, will give Hyuuga lot's of ammo to use on Uzumaki, "

"But that inturned may force Uzumaki to try something drastic in there little plan" spoke Akane,

"What are they pulling this time" asked Jiraiya,

"Both Hyuuga and Roth may be under threat by a Uzumaki plot but due to there rank and standing, we can't accuse them, with out undeniable proof, and before you start Naruto I and the others will handle this I don't want you barging in on this, you have your own job is to beat Taro and become Chunin," stated Arella, stopping Naruto, questions.

Naruto nodded he would do his part to help the Roth Hyuuga and the girls, like Hinata and that Oto girl Kin.

"What fuck is going on with that clan" muttered Jiraiya, ashamed of his clan's actions, "Anyway, back to the what you need, Kakashi."

"Hmmm?" the Jounin grunted.

"For your kunoichi here?" Jiraiya asked,

"Oh yea well I don't know who can train her , I would had have the teaching staff train her but there hands full right now and she lacking a lot of skills alot of kunoichi really need to know" spoke Kakashi,

The sannin look at Sakura, with one eye as she was some picture "I would sent her to Anko or Yuugao there freed up now, Better yet, both can train pinky here Yuugao for genjutsu and taijutsu, and Anko for kunoichi weapons and 'special' training that will get the fan-girlness out of her for sure."

Sakura did not like the sound of 'special training'. She especially didn't like the idea of her trainer being a woman who scared even NARUTO, who back talk to the Sage of Snakes, and the Demon of the mist with out blinking.

"Maybe you should set some limits on _'special training'_ , wile I'm Sure Anko will do her job, it's the others things I don't like exposed to Sakura, at her age..yet" said Arella and smiled making Sakura more worried.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, don't worry," Naruto smiled, "Even if that creepy examiner lady is there, Yuugao-neechan is really cool! You'll get super strong with her!"

That was enough to firm the pink haired girls resolve. "Okay," she replied.

Kakashi smiled. "Hmm, maybe Anko-chan can teach her about those 'special' poisons she has" he said barely keeping the giggle inside.

Sarutobi sighed reminded, of that day,

Arella howled at that "Hohohohohoho, I hope she remembers to keep them in a better place, Poor Misty haven't been able to not –relived- her –Heat- after being reminded of that –Day-Hohohoho"

The blush on Sakura face would put Hinata's to shame, she had her for the kunoichi only classes.

"Now, Kakashi," Jiraiya continued, "What were you planning on teaching the Uchiha gaki here?"

Sasuke did not like being discussed like he was an object.

"Well, speed for sure, I guess I can swiped a set of Gai's training weights" Kakashi replied, "His Sharingan going to needs some fine-tuning as well, to the 3 comas level lasty for how to beat that Gaara kid? Well…there's probably only one way is Doton's counter force"

Jiraiya frowned. "The Chidori?" At Kakashi's nod, he sighed, then turned to Sasuke. "Alright punk," he grumbled, while Sasuke growled at the insult, "Listen up. Kakashi is going to teach you a jutsu that by all rights NO genin should EVER LEARN. Its powerful, and given what my old team-mate put on your neck…exactly the kind of thing he'd want you to learn."

Sasuke's arm shot up to his shoulder.

"Yeah, Orochimaru-teme would love for you to learn that," the sannin continued, "So listen up. Even if you learn that jutsu, you won't be a match for Itachi."

_"Who's Itachi?"_ Sakura and Naruto both wondered, while Sasuke growled.

"Some one who cause a lot of pain for me" Sasuke said, as if he heard there thoughts.

"You need a few more years before you can hope to match him," the sage went on, "Especially if the rumours I've been hearing are true…but that's for another time we have something you may regard Itachi as second problem, and don't say anything tilt after, you see and been informed about every thing " said Jiraiya, Aerlla looked at him

"All Jiraiya-sama but I doubt it" said Sasuke.

Naruto was hopping up and down, partially in anger and partially in nervousness. "So what about me, then?" he asked, "I need training too!"

"That's were I'll come in," the white haired man grinned, "Uzuki Jiraiya, the great and wise Ninja Sage of the Toads and member of the Sannin, of Leaf and your new sensei Gaki."

The Hyuuga Compound a meeting with the elders was called after news of what happen got out Hinata got support from, almost every

If there was one place that Hinata could honestly say she hated, it was this room, dressed in formal robes Hinata entered the central hall and walked towards, the group of her preers, and keeled beside Neji who looked at her in a new light,

If there was one group of people she could honestly hate…it would be this group.

The Hyuuga council of elders stared at her from their raised dais in the central hall of the clan complex. The group of five - four main house members and one branch - looked at her with impassive eyes.

Hinata knew what they truly thought though…"_weak, failure, worthless" _

"Hinata-sama you have did well in getting to the perlims a good showing of your self and the clan most Genin wait a few years before trying and most don't make it to the perlims sadly you had to face Uzumaki heir" spoke a Main house elder, causeing Hinata to blink_ "There pleased with me??"_

"Neji-san if you keep this up you would make Jounin in no time and you did your duty when the Uzumaki heir had shamed Hinata-sama, even when you had some issues with members of the clan you move pass it you have greaty impressed both main and branch"

"I bear no great dislike for any member of the clan what ever prolems I do have I will settle in another time and place" stated Neji, the elders nodde

"Explain to us, please, Hinata-sama," the branch house member, Ikaru, muttered, "Why was it that you lost to the Uzumaki heir?"

Hinata barely kept her face neutral at the callous question _"I knew it was to good to be ture" _Though the medical corps had treated the bruise, she could still feel the phantom ache in her breast. It was one thing to be humiliated by having her clothes destroyed in public, the academy courses on kunoichi combat had somewhat prepared her for it, even if it was a jarring experience.

Having had his foot pressing down on her was both painful…and degrading.

"I c-can offer no excuse, Ikaru-san," she muttered, keeping her eyes on the floor, her nails grip the mat, in anger about being reminded of her stripping. 

Off to the side of the room, her sister Hanabi stood with her father. Hinata wondered if her sibling understood just how angry the elders were, and if she was enjoying the thought of her elder sister getting punished.

"There is hardly a need for excuses, Ikaru-san," the only woman on in the group spoke,

"I read the report from her jounin sensei, and it appears that the boy simply had her beat on taijutsu. We all know what the Uzumaki Ryu is capable of." she went on,

"Be that as it may, Shiori-sama," Ikaru replied,

"But Hinata-sama is the clan heiress. How can the village respect us if our own heiress is stripped and beaten by another clan heir? How could the Fire respect us?"

"Thankfully Neji-san and Roth Kagegetsu got involed and gave Hinata-sama some diganity if any thing the Uzumaki have gotten another black mark agiest them sadly Hinata-sama has to bear the shame" countered another elder.

"I know all that but how to turn this in to something other then shame," Shiori muttered, rubbing her chin.

Hyuuga Shiori was a hardened woman. She had been a part of Sarutobi's genin class, and was hailed, in her prime, as a taijutsu mistress of supreme calibre, as well as possessing a level of chakra control that most medic nins would kill for. It was said that she even tutored the sannin Tsunade on both control and taijutsu, she even match move for move in a fight with Roth's former leader Roth Akane, who master all 3 styles of her's clans Fighting Styles, Nightfist .

The elderly woman had seen much, and she had played the political game longer than most. She knew exactly what Ikaru was trying to do.

"I think that we could turn this to our advantage," she replied, "While the Uzumaki are the 'body-guards' for the Daimyo, they have to show a certain level of…decorum even to their enemies."

Hinata frowned as she listened to the woman's words. _"She wants something",_ the blue haired girl wondered, _"but what?"_

"Yes and that statement from Chouun Shiryuu, and the Iwa turned Oto Tsuchi Kin ,along with the Report from our ally The Roth clan, reported about something the Uzumaki, are plotting ageist our 2 clans,"

"I see what you are getting at" said another elder "Maira Roth is know for her photocopy like memory and we been told, though in this report the Oto we can't really trust, but Chouun Shiryuu, and other Kusa ninjas , we can given that Konoha are close allies with Kusa" said a elder. "even after the war, Kusa ninja never betray Konoha and Hi's trust,"

"Added Uzumaki Taro's actions show a remarkable lack of maturity," she continued, getting a smirk as a plan is formed "While his skills are likely without question, his choice to embarrass Hinata-chan here bad it seems has given us and Roth a chance to make them all pay."

"I'm curious as to how that could be accomplished, Shiori-san," another of the elders asked.

"Hinata-chan, Neji-kun do you recall the technique used by the Uzumaki boy when he shredded your jacket? Neji-kun tell us your point of view frist" the white haired woman asked.

"Hai Shiori-sama, I saw what happen Hinata-sama from my point of veiw was shocking it was like one of main house Jutsus and a Roth Jutsu I saw up close in my match with Maira-sama but combined" spoke Neji, looking very uneasy,

"Hinata-chan" asked Shiori,

"Y-yes, Shiori-sama," she muttered, "It s-seemed l-like an or-ordinary punch, but… is was a the most pain full mo-ment I ev-er had like-I was being ripped and pulled at the same time"

"It acted like a vacuum, first pulling forward, next shoving you away, as the wind tears" her father spoke up, finally walking forward. Her sister followed, and the pair knelt next too her, both touching their heads to the floor.

"Yes that's what I saw" stated Neji,

"Y-yes, that is correct," she stuttered, surprised that he would actually speak to her in such a setting.

The elders made some curses under the breaths seeing that a child was here with them,

"The 'Haken' technique," Ikaru spat, shocking the two children and teen with his vulgar display, "A blatant thumb to our eyes, and there pay back ageist the Roth."

"Ikaru-sama?" Hinata asked.

"The 'Haken' is a…copy, in a sense, of one of our style's more advanced techniques," another elder spoke, "The original technique, the Hakke Kusho, is still considered to be the more elegant version, as a way to fight our clan on more even terms"

"but the Uzumaki clan has it beaten in raw power, and later they copy the ripping power of Roth's technique Shadow Drill they added it to Haken, after a Roth kills a Uzumaki in a untended backlash of Chakra when both technique clashed and in turned they murdered a few Roth members as reprisals by using them to test, the new improved Haken, and ripped them limb from limb,"

Neji looked mad his fist open and closed Hinata, and Hanabi eyes widen, as there father close his eyes sombrely he had seen what happen to a human body when 4 or more Haken's were used on one person, at the same time it was a horrible way to died.

"Hinata-chan, how did you feel about the Uzumaki boy's words?" Shiori continued, "You are a member of the strongest clan in Konoha…did his words strike you? Did they burn in your ears?"

Hinata frowned, then raised her head to gaze directly into the matron's eyes. "I…I hated them," she whispered, "I…I have…always t-tried to see the good in people." Her thoughts drifted to Naruto, how he had given up his jacket to cover the Uzuki girl's body, and how he had given his own shirt to cover her embarrassment. "I…saw no goodness in Uzumaki Taro. He…he is a monster, and he's cruel, he debased my family, and Raven-chans and Maria-chans whole clan and others with out care."

Ikaru nodded. "Like his whole clan, an arrogant waste of…"

"You are wrong, Ikaru-sama," Hinata interrupted.

If anyone was more startled at the shy girl's interruption, it would have been her own father. Hinata… he wondered, inwardly gaping at the girl, while his face remained neutral.

"…Wrong?" Ikaru stuttered, "What do you mean, Hinata-sama? You yourself said that the other members of his team were arrogant and malicious…"

"I was not talking about them either, Ikaru-sama," the girl interrupted _again_, this time earning obvious looks of surprise from the elders.

_"Big sister is different now,"_ was the only thought the young Hanabi could materialize.

Neji, looked impressed.

"If not them, then whom were you speaking of, Hinata-chan?" Shiori asked. She already had a fairly good idea, and she found herself liking the possibilities it presented, _"To think me and Akane-chan joked about a Uzumaki would married a Roth and Hyuuga" ._

"Uzumaki…Naruto," she small girl replied.

_"Oh I got to tell Akane-chan next time I see her"_

_"Fate dose change if you wanted to change"_ thought Neji,

"That little Hell-raiser D…!" Ikaru stuttered, only to stop himself as Shiori's hand appeared near his heart, a faint blue glow of chakra outlining her finger tips.

"Keep your tone, Ikaru-kun," the elderly woman muttered, "And remember the law, and Arella-Sama, involvement, and her clan has always looked after him and keep a eye on it,

Hinata snapped her eyes to the old woman. _"Law…what law?"_ she wondered. It was not the first time she had heard of something regarding a 'law' around Naruto, and what was it and how Arella-san, involvement now, this seemed VERY important, but not right now.

"He has always been kind," she replied, "I…have watched him for a long time. H-he…has suffered, but he n-never gives up." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves again. Talking to the elders like this was…exhausting, for some reason. "His…pr-pranks are not malicious, and h-he's very hard working."

Hiashi found himself nodding. While he had never had any true personal contact with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, he had seen the boy practicing on his own many times.

Neji watched Naruto, who wasn't any thing like the deadlast people made him out to be _"What dose fate have in store for Naruto",_

The boy was a ruffian, and his skills were questionable at best, even with his friendship with Arella children and aid of her clan his skills are completely ridiculous at worst - but his drive to succeed had no equal give time he would really shine.

Having made his own styles base on 2 styles from opposing clans no less, and beaten the Uzuki top Genin at the same time even more surprising.

The Hyuuga leader actually admired that in the boy. "And now I see", he thought, staring at his eldest child, "that is something you admire in him too, isn't it Hinata?"

"For the longest time…I wanted to be like him," the girl kept on, shocking the male elders and her sister, while Shiori and Hiashi looked on. "H-he has…strength, not just of the body…but of the heart. He s-stumbles, and he falls…but he always gets up again."

"Big sister…" Hanabi whispered, staring at the girl with something akin to…awe.

"Now…I see that he has done all this, even though his clan abandoned him!" Hinata actually growled at this, earning a small squeak from Hanabi.

_"Big sister is angry"_ Hanabi thought,

Neji smiled at Hinata new found firey will _"Rei-sama would be proud"_

"We are…a divided house, because of that horrible mark that rests on your brow, Ikaru-sama." Said Hinata.

The Branch Elder frowned, his hand instinctively moving to his covered forehead.

"But no matter what…we do not abandon our own," Hinata continued, "We may not act like it…but I KNOW that we all love each member of this clan! We all want to be a real family again! When Momma and Uncle Hizashi was with us"

Shiori saw the unshed tears in the girls eyes. _"You just may be the one",_ she thought, _"I wonder if you could handle the training…"_

"I miss Neji-niisan," the girl muttered, looking at Neji "I want my brother back! I don't want to be a weakling anymore! I want…"

"You want Uzumaki Naruto," Shiori interrupted, shocking everyone and earning a squeak and a flushed face from the clan heiress. The old woman smiled. "I too have seen him in the streets, Hinata-chan. I can't say as I understand the…attraction, but boy dose has few good points" she grinned as the girl squeaked again, "But I can see that he has inspired your attraction and 2 others attraction as well eh."

Hiashi looked at his daughter. "You would have gone to seek training, but not from us, wouldn't have you?" he asked, "You were afraid we would toss you aside."

Hinata's lips trembled, and she turned a hot gaze to her father. "But you did toss me aside!" she whispered, her voice too choked up to shout, "I was there! I heard what you said to Kurenai-sensei!"

Hiashi frowned. He had been frustrated that day, after a rather disappointing sparing session between his two daughters, and some other prolems, he vented at Kurenai-san. "_What did I do to you, Hinata?"_ he wondered.

"I know I'm not very good at jyuken," the small girl continued, firming her voice and holding back the tears, "Neji-nisan is far better than I will ever be, and Hanabi-chan has the potential to surpass him." Everyone was shocked at her open admittance of her shortcoming, and her sister frowned.

"But you never fight me seriously, big sister!" the seven year old spoke up, a little mad, she was small and weak how would she get stronger, without her big sister'd help.

Hinata bowed her head. "I can't," she replied.

Hiashi frowned. "Why not, Hinata?" he asked, the elders all wondering the same thing. "You have the potential to become good in the style, yet you refuse to use it against an opponent?"

"I do not hesitate against enemies," Hinata replied, "But against her?" She pointed at the darker haired girl. "Tell me you don't see it, father. Tell me you can't see her face!" her voice cracked,

Shiori nodded. "The resemblance," she muttered.

If it were possible for white eyes to light up in understanding, Hiashi's would have glowed like the sun at that moment; Arella did say both reminded her of Rei the times they chatted,

"I'm been a baka for not seeing it sooner 'The resemblance'" Hiashi said out loud shocking his children.

"Resam-blunce?" Hanabi asked, earning a quiet chuckle from two of the elders.

_"How Cute, ah to be young again"_**,** Shiori grinned.

"I see," Hiashi muttered, "You won't fight her…because of how much she looks like Rei your Mother"

Hanabi looked over as Hinata nodded. Her sister looked at her, and said something she'd never forget.

"I couldn't possibly hurt you, Hanabi-chan," she said, "You look so much like our mother…it just doesn't feel right if I did it would be like hurting Mother."

The smaller Hyuuga girl had never known her birth mother.

Hinata's birth had been difficult, and Hanabi's had been near fatal, and she died a year later from blood line sickness. She had desperately wanted to know the woman who had brought her into the world, but no one would speak to her, only an old wore picture of her Mama was all she found.

"I…look like momma?" she whispered.

"Very much so," Hiashi spoke, "Your mother had the same hair as Hinata, as well her peaceful gentle aura, but face wise? You are the exacting image of her, and her Fiery force of will, when its was roused, but it seems Rei's Fiery force of will, is in Hinata, though it needed a little help to burn"

"She was and still is very much loved by the whole clan and her passing tore deeply in to the clan as a whole we all miss her greaty so every photo was removed I see now she is still alive in you Hanabi-sama" spoke Neji, thinking back to better days,

Hanabi felt tears brewing in her eyes, with one thought _"I looked like Momma I was looking at her in a mirror all this time",_ and she tried to keep them at bay. She was denied the chance, however, when Hinata wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm-m sorry I was mean to-to you big sis-sister" cried Hanabi as she gave a big hug to Hinata,

"Hinata-chan is right, about the problems in this clan" Shiori muttered, as the two girls comforted each other, "For too long this clan has been torn in two. We lost Hizashi one of our best because of this seal mess. I lost my daughter to the seal as well We need to change."

"How?" Ikaru asked.

"We start with Hinata," she replied, with the aid of the Roth Clan, Raven and Maria ground work "And we finish…with Uzumaki Naruto, an outcast from a rival clan."

"Well that much of that problem is settled regarding the 3 girls and the boy thanks to the Roth customs and a law for dieing out clans" said Hiashi, making Hinata, blush and Hanabi confused.

The other three elders nodded, and the older woman stood up. "Hyuuga Hinata," she spoke, getting the sniffling girl's attention, "I am personally going to train you for the next few weeks. You are going to become strong…strong enough to even win Naruto-san's attention, and 2 others."

"Sh-Shiori-sama…" Hinata stuttered.

"And the first thing we're going to do," the Hyuuga matron frowned, "Is get rid of that damn stutter, and learn, this I'm not as **nice** as Kurenai-san when it come to training, I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you can't handle it, we start bright a early tomorrow "

Hinata, nodded,

"Neji I saw you training in the Hakke Kusho" asked Hiashi, making Neji sweat, "Your foot work is sloppy and you not putting the needed chakra, as clan head I can't aloud this to go on Neji I'm going to trained you how to do it right" stated Hiashi, "if we're going to change then the clan head shall set the examlpe who better then my brothers own son".

"............" Neji was stunned,

"Is Neji Niisan broken" asked Hanabi as she poked him,

"Hanabi stop poking him" asked Hiashi,

Hinata smiled,

The Roth compound main hall Both Raven and Maria dressed in formal robes keel be side Kagegetsu as they across from the 4 elders of the Coven as there mother entered with there Great Aunt, were they seat on their raised dais.

"Sorry keeping every one waiting our meeting with the Hokage went long then excepted." Said Arella eyeing her Aunt who sat down

"What? I can't talk to an old friend, I haven't see him months" said Akane, a little miffed.

"Never mind, sigh its good all 3 of you made it to Prelims and made good showing on your parts and to the clans," said Arella, opening a folder.

"But I didn't make the cut Mom" said Maria, sad, even if it was a good fight.

"Maria-chan Well you fought with Hyuuga Neji to a near stand still that feat very few Genin can boosted even eared his respect," said Arella

"His departed father Hizashi was force on to him self in battle, Neji is not that far behind, him and given Neji having more years as a ninja under his belt dose help him" spoke a male elder.

"And from your Jounin leader and her brother very loudly say you even manage to get Neji out of his pre ordained fate, mind set, he's been in" said Akane, Maria, blushed a little at the praise, her mother gave her.

"Raven-chan you need to improved stamina and power, for your match ageist Chouun Shiryuu, who was hand pick to be a member of the Dragons of Hao there like the Twelve Elite Guardians and the Honour guard of Fire, rolled in to one group, in Kusa" said Arella, reads from the folder.

Raven looked more paler the her normal healthy grey skin colour, after hearing that and seeing Shiryuu, in action, her loving sister just patted her back, "Can I have your stereo system, after your gone"

Her ever loving little cousin put in his 2 cents in "seeing how your going to not be using your Tv after the match can I have it"

"Traitors the pair of you" grumbled Raven.

The older Roth rolled there eyes, its was best for children to relived the stress build up after the Chunin, test.

"You're not getting off that easy Kagegetsu-kun your match with Sabaku no Temari she is the eldest of the raining Kazekage, 3 children, that very same Suna team in the Prelims and she a lot tougher, then her younger puppet using brother" she let the folder lowered only to show her eyes,

Kagegetsu, thought of a 100 foot monster size Temari laughed at him as she towered over him, and she swing her Dai Tessanhas, at a golf ball size mini him, a with a –KKAAAAAAAPPPOOOOOOWWWWWWW- sending him flying out of the Arena …….right in to the 2 Hokage's face, ran in his mind.

"Heh you are sooo boned" remarked Maria, grinned,

"Ho Maira-chan your sensei and her brother teams are going merging team training, regiments together, seeing that Neji is getting help from his clan along with Raven and Kagegetsu who will be trained with me or with several aunts and uncles, you get to have Both -Youthful- senseis for a whole month," said Akane, not hiding her laugher, at the look of dread on Maria.

"You were saying I'm Boned" said Kagegetsu very pleased,

"I think it's the other way around sis" said Raven enjoying the moment,

Kin wasn't sure what he wanted to speak with her about, but she knew better than not to answer -even in the hospital- when Orochimaru calls, you repiled.

It was a complex jutsu, but one at all shinobi of Otogakure were required to learn. Her hands moved quickly into the seal sequence, her chakra flowing as the seals moulded it.

Inu, saru, ryu, tori, hebi, tora, hebi. "-Ninja Art -Distant Sound, Hidden Word-".

The jutsu worked two ways; it muted all sound around and from the user, attuning the person's voice to another's chakra signature, while at the same time, it attuned the users ears to the other person's voice, amplifying their sensitivity so the other voice could be heard even over great distance.

It was an excellent spying technique…and an horrible torture technique as well.

"_Kin-chan…I am disappointed in your team's performance,_" the cool voice of her 'leader' echoed throughout her ears, "_I was expecting the Uzumaki team to be…far more dirtied than they were. It looked almost as if you didn't…even…try, thought 2 are gone the Heir and the Blonde Gaki are not or am I mistaken"_

"_My apologies, Orochimaru-sama,_" she whispered, "_We did confront them, but decided it was best to not go too far. I felt that, as the other one…_"

"_I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE OTHER ONE!_" the voice roared, causing the girl to cringe in pain. Her hands instinctively covered her ears in a vain attempt to block the voice. "_The point is that you were to gauge their abilities, yet I received no report! Why did you not report on the groups skills?_"

"......._My lord, we didn't really _see_ much of their skills,_" she whispered back, trying to keep the whimper of pain from entering her voice. "_We only really learned of the sword wielders blade, not his 'dances'_ _or anything else. The Uzuki girl…_"

"_The Bitch and those Uzuki lapdogs do not concern me, Kin!_" the snake sannin hissed, "_I know all about them, and they are not worth my attention or wrath, not even my old 'teammate' Uzuki Jiraiya isn't worth my time I have progressed further than anyone can realize._"

"_Orochimaru-sama, I can beat them!_" she whispered, "_I admit, I was unprepared for that Suna kunoichi Fuuton but the Uzumaki heir I can match! I could have beat that Suna girl as well, if I hadn't miscalculated the force of her fuuton…"_

"_Excuses, Excuses,Kin-chan and I don't care for words only action,_" he replied, a low hiss through the jutsu causing her to shiver in fear, "_Zaku, Dosu, Yoroi, and Musumi have served their purposes. You might yet be useful… seeing you still in Konoha why sent another when you are there now_"

"_My lord?_" she asked, "_W-what would you have…_"

"_Prove your worth to me, Kin,_" he muttered, a dark tone to his voice, "_Find the one called Naruto…and eliminate him._"

"…_why my lord? Is he truly…" _she started to ask, only to cry out as a loud roar filled her ears, her head pounding from the intense agony.

"_BECAUSE I ORDER IT, YOU FOOLISH GIRL!_" he hissed, "_Complete this assignment, and you will be rewarded greatly…I might even give you personal training enough to join Tayuya-chan and Karin-chan as members of my elite. Fail, however…and I'll teach you such exquisite ways of _pain_ that you will beg for death, after that I'll give you over to the Hells Generals!, have you heard that Spectre is looking for a new- toy- to play with after the old one –broke- "_

The dark haired girl shivered in fear at the thought. Orochimaru required all his ninja to watch interrogations…she had been sick for days after her turn had come, and Spectre was the one doing it.

Orochimaru was a sick, twisted, and sadistic genius…and he was creative at causing pain, but Spectre, loved doing it even more than Orochimaru, and the 8 other Sound Hells Generals, are just about as sick, twisted, and sadistic, as Orochimaru, in there own ways.

"_I…will obey, Orochimaru-sama,_" she whispered.

"_Do not fail, Kin-chan or_ _Spectre, gets a new toy ,_" the final whisper came, taunting her with its mocking sense of affection. She broke the jutsu, just as a nurse walked into the room.

"You're free to go, Tsuchi-san," she muttered, "Your back is going to be tender for another day or so, but otherwise you're in perfect health."

"Thank you," the dark haired girl replied, shrugging off the hospital gown and reaching for her camouflaged cargo pants, slipping them over her lithe legs and cinching the belt around her waste. She adjusted her black panties slightly from the outside of her pants, before reaching for her bandage role and beginning the process of binding her chest. She wasn't as…stacked…as Karin or Tayuya, but she had slightly more than a handful, and she was quite content with it. In actuality she honestly thought her legs were her best feature, even if her choice of clothing tended to hide them from view.

After her chest was bound, she donned her grey tank top and yellow scarf. A simple white ribbon kept her hair tied back, black shinobi style combat sandals covered her feat, and her hitai-ate wrapped around her head to complete the look. She spared a brief glance in the mirror of the bathroom she had.

She'd consider herself beautiful…if not for the redness in her eyes.

_"Even if he's not like the rest of them",_ she thought, firming her resolve with a deep breath, "_He's still…an Uzumaki!"_

She walked out of the room.

The next day "Now then, Hinata-chan," Shiori grinned at the young kunoichi, "I'm going to be very frank with you. It might seem like I'm insulting you, but what I have to say needs to be said."

"Ano, I-I am prepared, Shiori-sama," the blue haired girl replied, cursing herself for stuttering yet again.

"As far as the jyuken goes…you're pathetic at the style," the elder replied, pointed her cane at her "You've got the grace and flexibility for it, there's no question. The problem isn't even your byakugan…it's your attitude. You lack the 'cold fire' we Hyuuga pride ourselves on."

"Ano, 'cold fire' Shiroi-sama?" the small girl asked, "What is that?"

"Our eyes let us 'see' many things, Hinata," the elder replied, leaning on her cane, "We can read our opponents emotions by watching their physical reactions. We can read our opponents thoughts by watching how their eyes shift. We can even direct an opponent emotions somewhat by focusing our gaze at them…the intimidation factor of the byakugan is matched only by the sharingan and a few others."

"I still don't understand," Hinata replied, "I know I've felt…intimidated…whenever father uses his byakugan on me, but what does…"

"I'm getting to that, young one," the elder replied, "Surely you've seen evidence at just how…dispassionate…certain members of the clan are, compared to others." At Hinata's nod, she continued, "You probably didn't notice, however, how these members are the most exceptional students of jyuken."

Hinata gaped at that, then thought back to how Neji was whenever he was practicing his forms. She had always noted that he seemed…distant, when practicing, but now she realized that he was acting truly unemotional.

"I see you're beginning to grasp the concept," Shiori grinned as Hinata's eyes widened in understanding, "Jyuken is a cold taijutsu style. It's all about separating oneself from emotion, and using that clarity to strike out at the opponent's weakness. Those who can achieve this clarity can perform any jyuken technique, from the Kaiten to the Hakke Rokujuu Yonsho"

"But, I can't because…" Hinata muttered, realizing the truth Shiori was trying to impart.

"You achieve the very opposite of that clarity, Hinata-chan," the white haired woman replied, "You sympathize with your opponents emotions, and you understand them. Indeed, this can be a very powerful weapon in of itself, but for jyuken it's more of a burden."

"Does that mean that I'll never achieve the Kaiten, or any of the other techniques?" she asked.

Shiori sighed. "The Kaiten is more about chakra control than the others, so I don't think its out of your reach," she replied, "But the Rokujuu Yonsho, and the advanced forms? Its unlikely." At the girl's downcast look, she grinned. "Cheer up, young one. There is something else I can teach you…something that if you can truly master it, might even allow you to surpass the Jyuken, and the Uzumaki Ryu combined for sheer destructive force, only rivalled by the Roths NightFist and few others ."

Hinata gaped at the thought. Her mind instantly flowed back to her fight with Taro. She still had phantom pains from his 'Blade' technique.

"Like all Hyuuga, you're a close range fighter Hinata-chan," Shiori went on, "Teaching you long and mid range jutsu is only a small part of what you're going to learn." She motioned to a pile of rocks that sat slightly behind her.

"Ano, what are the rocks for, Shiori-sama?" the young heiress asked.

"These rocks will be the focusing point of your training, Hinata-chan," the white haired elder explained, picking up one of the stones and tossing it to the girl. "I want you to pulverize that stone."

Hinata recalled the lessons on brick breaking, and how it had been one lesson in taijutsu that she had been surprisingly good at. "Okay," she whispered, focusing her strength, and smashing her fist against the stone, shattering it.

"That's very good…for brick breaking," the elder yawned, "But I said 'pulverize', not break I all ready have a rock pile"

"B-but…" the girl started.

"Stop that stuttering!" Shiori snapped, causing the girl to clap up, "One of the benefits of the training I'm going to put you through is definitely going to be the confidence you need to get over that." The elder picked up another stone, holding it in her right hand. "Look at the pieces of your stone, Hinata."

The girl did as she was told, and looked at the chunks of rock that now lay scattered at her feet. "What should I be seeing, Shiori-sama?" she asked.

"It's not what you should be seeing, Hinata-chan," the old woman replied, "Its what you should _not_ be seeing." She pointed to one of the larger chunks of rock. "When you pulverize something, there should be nothing of it left. When you leave something behind, you risk exposing not only yourself, but your comrades and others. A shinobi must be like the wind…it blows through a field, but you can never tell it was there."

"Shiori-sama, how can I…pulverize…a stone,?" the young girl asked, "No matter how I strike it, it will only break into pieces."

"Ah, and there in lies the secret to this technique," Shiori grinned. "I taught this technique to Tsunade-hime back when she was still a genin…Kami-sama, now that girl had talent! She picked up the concept right off the bat, and she even managed to improve it with her incredible chakra control!"

"Even your mother was trained in this she was unsure but soon she was turning rock in to sand and made her own style, based on wind and water using with those fans she love to make.

"I'm…learning a technique…that Tsuande-sama and Momma knows?" Hinata asked, feeling herself grow a bit light headed at the concept. Tsunade's skills, both in taijutsu and in medical ninjutsu, were benchmarks for kunoichi of all nations and her mother, fan style, she kept every fan Momma had ever made, even those 2 large hand used Dai Tessanhas, she would spent hours cleaning them, making sure they open and close perfectly.

"Learning it? I'm hoping you'll _improve_ it," the elder chuckled at the small girls gaping look, "then I will aloud you to have that large blue white Scroll you mother had transferred her fighting style in to it,"

Hinata eyes went wider any more they would have pop out,

"Now, you know about resistance, right?" At the girl's nod, she continued. "Everything has a natural resistance to everything else in the world. When you strike something, you lose a certain amount of force breaking that resistance."

"Even in Jyuken?" the girl asked.

"Especially in Jyuken," Shiori replied, "Not only do we lose some of the physical force in our blows, but we lose some of the chakra force we inject when it encounters the opposing energy."

"I think I understand, Shiori-sama," Hinata replied, "But if the resistance is natural, how can we pulverize anything that has it?"

"By not losing any of the force," the old woman replied, suddenly striking the stone…

…and turning it into powder.

Hinata gasped. "H-how!?"

"The key to this technique is speed, Hinata-chan," Shiori replied, "It was developed by monks in ancient times, and passed down through generations until it was given to our clan."

"What is it called, Shiori-sama?" the girl asked, breathless at the idea.

"This is the technique that Tsunade-hime knows, and even improved. It's the technique that you, I hope, will take ever further. It's called -Two Fold Extremity-".

Kin growled as she walked the streets. "_How can it be so hard to find someone wearing neon-orange!?"_ she mentally screamed a whole day wasted,

She'd been out hunting for the strange blond for a few hours now, desperately seeking to fulfill Orochimaru's order before his next contact. She had a feeling she wouldn't survive it.

Her head still ached from the roaring voice of her 'leader' over the jutsu. She winced as she realized that Dosu, Zaku, and Yoroi were punished with that first before getting the –treatment- by Spectre Misumi, at least, had it easy being dead.

She moved towards one of the nearby training grounds, one that had a large lake and river running through it. She needed to vent some steam, and a few doton jutsu on some trees would be just the ticket.

She walked through the brush, and froze as she heard a loud boom and a voice.

"ARRGHHH!" a younger voice came, the pain in the voice causing the dark haired kunoichi to wince_._

"_That had to hurt"_

**"**Damn you crazy little Gaki that's why that Tornado burst kick nearly broke your leg, you didn't reinforced the whole leg, that's the first thing needed to preformed, SWORD RAPIER, BLADE and the others not just the foot like the NightFist Nightmare Slice kick that cuts not stabs Eigi Sword Stabs not Slice".

"Well ERO-SENNIN I Worked with what I got when I made Phantom Tornado taijutsu with Uzumaki Ryu Hyogi and Eigi styles I know and readand what I been showed in Roth NightFist Darkness, Crow, and Nightmare styles, -POW- OOOOWWWWWWWWWW "THAT HURT, ERO-SENNIN!"

"Stop calling me that Gaki call me Jiraiya The Toad senin or Sensei or Sempai even Kami but not Ero-sennin".

"ERO-SENNIN"

"SENSEI"

"ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI"

_"Its HIM!" _she realized, instinctively reaching for her senbon and bells. She inched forward, peeking thorough the brush until she could see the yelling duo.

There was a tall, oddly dressed man with a huge mane of white, spiky hair standing by the river's edge, a large scroll slung across his back. His outfit was primarily grey, with a red vest and belt, and tan wooden geta sandles adorning his feet.

The other one was far shorter, and was currently only wearing his hitai-ate, and pair of blue swim-trunks with orange frogs, His blond hair was wet, and water was running down his scowling face over the strange whisker marks he had. His blue eyes glinted in the afternoon light as sat on the ground holding his leg.

_"He's…kinda…cute"_**,** the girl thought.

Then she saw a strange black mark on his stomach.

It looked like a seal, with a strange spiral mark in the center, surrounded by symbols stretching out along the plane of his skin. It was very complex, and she wondered if even Orochimaru would know what it was.

"You need to be able to mould your chakra much more then you been doing the try the water walking exercise again, before doing any of those moves" spoke the elder man

"This had better work, ero-sennin," the blond growled, before walking out on the water. Kin frowned as he did it easily.

_"That's a pretty high level exercise",_ she noted, _He's not going to be an easy opponent._

"Hey! It works! Awesome! Look I walking on water, aaahhhh" yelled Naruto as his control slipped and went in the drink again, before he regained control.

_"…or he might just be too stupid to BE an opponent",_ she thought again, sweat-dropping as the boy began dancing and leaping about the river's surface.

"Naruto, that's enough for now!" the older man called, "We have a lot of work to do, and only a month to get it all done."

"Okay!" the boy replied, leaping back to shore.

"Now, we're going to outline your training," the old man said, "It's going to be two fold…but first, let's deal with our guest, ohy you can come out now."

A kunai came hurling towards her, and she leapt out of the brush to avoid it, landing a few yards from the scowling duo.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, "You're that girl from the prelims! The one with the sister who was…"

"Raped and mutilated left for dead by your clan!" Kin growled, "My elder sister, the only one who protected me and Himitsu her name was…Tsuchi Seikei!"

"During the war with Iwa, am I right?" the older man asked, "I think I know the group of idiots you're talking about, they will never do that again" Kin gave him a look "well lets say that there head are no long attached to the bodies" Kin look shock after hearing that.

"So it's really true?" Naruto asked. Kin frowned as she noticed him bow his head like he was ashamed.

The older man sighed. "Unfortunately, it probably is," he muttered, "War is a terrible thing, Naruto. People get hurt, and innocents always get caught in the crossfire. Some groups of Iwa-nins raped and tortured to death innocents our ninjas, Kusas and Sunas",

While Sarutobi-sensei, Yondaime-sama, Myself and you dad along with others tried to prevent it, by saving those who were capture sadly some Iwa women and kunoichi were raped and tortured to death as well by groups on our side."

"That's horrible," the boy muttered.

The old man nodded. "You'll likely have to torture people sometimes too kid," he went on, "As a ninja, information is key to survival. If an enemy has information you need, sometimes you'll have to do things you'll hate to get the info out. Even your dad and Yondaime-sama had to torture people sometimes. I can tell ya, he died a little bit each time he was forced to do so…especially when it was a woman. Yondaime believed women should be revered, not harmed, I preferred using Genjutsu on a enemy but sadly that's doesn't always work or time is not a option."

Kin growled. "I hate your fucking Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato!" she spat, "He took my father from me, but I can understand why he did in the Battle of the Grass plains that's war…but the Uzumaki clan will pay for Seikei's life!"

Naruto frowned. "Don't associate me with them!" he snapped back, "I was abandoned by them when I was four years old! I want nothing to do with them!"

"You use their style, don't you?" she asked, "That the Eigi style is what–Cut- her up that day I swore I'd find a way to crush it, and I'll start with you!"

"I don't even know it really!" the blond shouted back, "I know some theory to it, but anything I create is my own! It doesn't belong to the Uzumaki! I'm nothing like them!"

"Prove it!" Kin growled, raising her senbon to her face, "Fight me! Prove to me you're really different!"

"You're on!" Naruto replied, flipping back to his pile of clothing, grabbing his weapons pouches and strapping them to his thighs. He settled down into a loose Eigi ready stance.

"Just Like him he is just like him" muttered Jiraiya.

The pair stood silent for a few moments, then rushed forward.

The battle began…

When she thought hard about it, Sakura realized that Kakashi was doing her a favour by getting her this 'advanced' training. She'd taken the time to read up about the tokubetsu jonin Anko, and she had to admit she was impressed with the mission record. After all, how many jonins did she know who had completed over 40 A rank missions? Especially at the age of 24.

The other girl, Yuugao, was no less impressive in that department. Much of her file was classified (due to ANBU regulations, she was sure), but 27 A ranks was still impressive for a 20 year old.

Even meeting with Heero be for left he was a little older then Anko and Yuugao but he is Captain of there whole unit by 29 and did over 80 A ranks,he happen to be Kagegetsu elder brother a little guy like Kagegetsu having a brick shit house size Brother like Heero damn.

Yes, when she thought about it, she was grateful to her sensei for getting her these trainers.

…of course, it was hard to think about it while trying to dodge a hail of kunai from the trench coat and fishnet clad crazy woman.

"Pay attention!" Anko snapped as she unleashed another barrage of deadly metal from the sleeves of her coat. Sakura back flipped away from the blades, trying (and failing more often than not) to deflect some with the kunai held in her right hand. A few more cuts appeared on her pale skin as the blades moved across her form.

"Don't try to block so many, Sakura-san," the purple haired ANBU called out, "A ninja does what is needed to win the battle, not what is needed to make a good show."

"I'm…trying…sem…pai," the pink tressed girl panted, her hair -now in a tight pony tail- bouncing with each breath.

"Eh, the girl's got some serious physical issues," Anko chuckled, pulling a dango skewer from her pouch and munching on the sweet dumplings, "I keep telling Iruka he needs to step up that physical training course."

"I believe he's being over-ruled on that by Suzume-san," Yuugao chuckled, "The woman would put all kunoichi hopefuls through courtesan training above physical conditioning if she could get away with it, at lest Kumoju -san runs those higher levels classes, for kunoichi physical conditioning but Suzume-san doesn't post those directions to her Training area, its getting to a point were Kumoju-san kidnaps them with Imitsu-san help and you know how she acts at times"

Anko rolled her eyes, "yea but Kumoju and Imitsu know whats needed for kunoichi physical conditioning, hell Misty knows how to be a courtesan alot better then Suzume-san"

Sakura blushed at the thought of courtesan training. "_I wonder if Sasuke-kun…"_

"Get your mind out of the gutter, pinky," Anko snapped, shaking the girl from her reverie. "Kakashi sent you here to get fit and learn, not to drool over the two future stud-muffins on your team."

"Wha…?!" Sakura gaped, "I do not see Naruto as a 'stud-muffin'!"

"Too bad, the kid's got real potential," the elder woman replied, "I kinda like those blue eyes of his…much more expressive than the rest of his clan."

"He would not like you referring to it as 'his' clan, Anko-sempai," Yuugao replied, "I don't particularly care to be associated with them either."

"Yeah, I get all that, Yuugao," the brown eyed woman responded, "Still, it 'is' still technically his clan. He may have been left behind, but he hasn't been taken of the register yet, has he?"

Yuugao frowned. "No, he hasn't," she admitted, "Though I soon will be."

Anko grinned. "So, cough-boy finally popped the WYMM, huh?"

Sakura glanced at the purple haired woman, who was now blushing slightly. "Cough-boy…you mean that proctor from the prelims…Hayate, wasn't it?"

Yuugao smiled. "Yes, Hayate-kun and I have been together for almost four years now," she replied, "We're planning to marry on October 9, the day before Naruto-kun's birthday."

Sakura smiled, "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll bring the sake and male strippers to the party, ho yea Heero Kidd- I' meant taking Cough boy to the ANBU Stag party they even got new chair for Cough boy to be tied to " Anko interrupted, tossing her dango skewer at the young kunoichi and forcing her to start dodging again, "Now, where were we?"

And so the training began again…

Sasuke stared out over the village from the cliff he was on, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. He absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder where Orochimaru had branded him with the curse seal.

_"The power I felt with this thing…I know its wrong, but it felt so strong",_ he thought, his mind struggling with the concept of denying power that could put him on Itachi's level.

He felt the familiar ache in his heart as he recalled the 4 members of the now deceased Uchiha clan that he had loved the most. The gentle, soothing sounds of his mother's humming while she made the bento's for his and Itachi's lunches; the boisterous laughter of his Uncle Katsuya as he hammered away the knicks from various kunai in his forge; his aunt's warm smile as she complimented him on his report card from the Academy…

Uchiha Tsukumo his sister well more like cousin, but he would always think of her as his little sister, she trained and played ninja with him……….

Unbidden, the memory of his father praising him for mastering the Goukakyu no jutsu came to mind. It was the happiest memory he had of the otherwise stern and imposing man.

_"I have to beat him_**,"** he thought_," I won't fall into his trap, or Orochimaru's. I will get stronger…and I'll make him pay"._

His eyes shifted to the side as Kakashi appeared, leaping up from the sheer edge of the cliff. "You're late, Kakashi-sensei," he muttered (far more quietly than his team-mates would have, he was sure).

"Well, I had a tooth ache and needed to visit the dentist," Kakashi replied.

Sasuke was shocked at what seemed like an almost reasonable excuse for once.

"…it took the doctor a while to find a way to work through my mask."

Sasuke groaned. "_I knew it was too good to be true"._

Kakashi stood straighter after that. "Now, we've got a lot of work to do, and very little time to do it," he said, "Much of this training is going to be purely physical, Sasuke. I have to get your speed as close to my own as I possibly can in order for you to be able to use the jutsu I'm going to teach you…so from this point on, if you need to get somewhere? You RUN."

"What about training my sharingan?" Sasuke asked, "Should I keep it active during the training?"

"No," the silver topped jonin replied, "In fact, unless I specifically tell you to, do not activate your sharingan. If you rely on it too much, you'll never be able to match Itachi."

"What? But how can I hope to surpass his eyes if I don't train my own?" the Uchiha asked, confused by this turn of events, when a Kunai nearly stab his left eye out, it was mere inches away, from his eye

"Your eyes are only a tool" said Kakashi, puts the Kunai, from a very shock Sasuke.

"Itachi's eyes are powerful, that's true," Kakashi replied, "I know how strong he was back then, he was a subordinate of mine after all." He waved his hand when Sasuke started to speak.

"I'm former ANBU Captain Sasuke, and I can't tell you more than that yet. After the exams, if you're promoted, I might be able to tell you."

Sasuke frowned, but nodded. "But my eyes…"

"Did you know, that unless it was during a battle, Itachi never used his sharingan to learn a jutsu?" Kakashi asked, interrupting his student yet again. At his dumbfounded look, Kakashi elaborated, "Tell me, have you ever seen a photocopied piece of paper?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"The Sharingan's ability to copy jutsu's works along a similar principle," the masked man replied, "Now, tell me, what's a photocopy usually look like when compared to the original?"

"It's usually just black and white," he replied.

"Exactly," Kakashi said, his visible eye turning into and upside down 'u', signifying his smile, "Some of the details are lost, right? The color, the 'feel' of the document is diminished. So, if you apply that concept to copying jutsu with the sharingan…"

"The…effectiveness…is lost?" the boy asked.

"You got it," Kakashi replied, "I may have copied a thousand jutsu with my own sharingan, but I practice those jutsu constantly. I learn about them, understand them, and see how they can be applied in different situations. Itachi was the same way."

"So, by taking the time to learn it the hard way…" Sasuke started.

"You can not only use it more effectively, but you can also conceivably increase its power," Kakashi continued, "That's why, when I teach you my technique, I want you to learn it without the sharingan."

"Then lets get started," Sasuke replied, setting down into a ready stance of his family's taijutsu style, "I don't want to waste any time."

"Good," Kakashi replied, , " but we need to stop at a place to show you, something important."

"All right then we train" stated Sasuke, a bit pissed at the Scarecrow what the Hell was so important any way,…………….He had no idea the turn of life changing events that were to happen him.

Naruto leapt back as another wave of senbon impacted the ground where he had been standing. His body bore a smattering of scratches and red marks from the girl's blows.

"Why is it every girl I meet can hit so HARD!?" he wondered, out loud ,pulling another set of shuriken out and launching them at the girl.

"Hay Gaki don't forget they scratch hair pull and kick hard between the legs" yelled the Toad Sage

"Yea you would know all about that Ero-Sennin"

Kin frowned as she ran through a quick set of seals. –Doton- Iwa Shuriken she cried out, a group of small stones, guided by her chakra, leapt into the air and intercepting the bladed stars.

-Fuuton-Drill Fist- Naruto shouted, punching his fist forward, a surge of chakra enhanced air shooting forward, punching through the small barrier of rocks. Kin leapt upwards, over the rushing winds and came down next to the blond.

Punch, kick, sweep, leap, grab, knee-lift, back fist…it went on for several moments, before the pair separated again, breathing heavily.

Kin frowned as Naruto seemed to recover almost instantly, while she could literally 'feel' her muscles burning from the constant exertion. "Just…how…much…energy do…you have kid?" she growled out.

"More than most people know what to do with, even Maria-chan can't out last me and she like to fight more then me at times just for the fun, of it" he replied, "I gotta say though…this is kinda fun!" He grinned widely.

The dark haired kunoichi gaped. "FUN!?" she shouted, "I'm trying to kill you, Baka and you think its FUN!?"

"You could have killed me several times already," Naruto replied, pointing to a few scratches along his body. "This one a few centimetres to the left would have punctured my lung, and this one," he pointed to a scratch along the right side of his neck, "It would have pierced my artery, or vein, or which ever it is on that side."

Kin frowned. "So I missed," she growled.

"You chose to use senbon," Jiraiya spoke up from the side, sipping some sake from a cup, "That means that you must have some pretty good accuracy…you missed alright, but you did it on purpose."

"That snake freak sent you here to kill me, right?" Naruto spoke up, shocking the girl. "You are an Oto-nin, and that's his village. It makes sense."

Kin frowned. "I…was ordered to," she admitted, "But I came here for my own reasons."

"You wanted to know if I was different," Naruto replied, "You've seen me fight now…what do you think?"

Kin thought back to the last few minutes. She'd done everything she could think of to force the blond to use some kind of Eigi style move, and nothing had come about. His taijutsu…the only word she had for it was _"sloppy and ……… Son of a bitch he's doing on purposes Phantom Tornado it's hard to see to counter fully", _

"Your been –acting- sloppy" she asked.

"Yes and no I know some theories, like I said," the blond replied, "But I've never been taught anything but the basic stance and some footwork. They left me behind before I could learn anything real much of my Style been using a lot of Night fist to fill in the gaps, Ero-Sennin is showing me how to use the Eigi parts better so to -not-break my legs."

Jiraiya stood up, walking to the bare chest boy and putting his hand on the boy's shoulders. "I can't understand what the elders were thinking, but A" he said, patting the boy's back in an effort to comfort the pain in his heart. "But, I do know a way you can get back at them." He turned to Kin. "First, what hold does my old…friend…have on you girl?"

Kin frowned. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because, either way you'll have to," Jiraiya replied, and counted off "You've attacked a Konoha ninja during a peace period. You've got no chance of beating me, so you're basically a prisoner right now. You can tell me, and we can see if I can help…or I'll have Him take you to my old student Ibiki."

"That scary guy from the first exam!?... hay what you mean by him?……" Naruto gasped, and saw Crow appear behind Kin, who gulped and looks in to the Crow mask, of a very -big- ANBU who was towering over her.

_"What they do around here keep guy's that tall tile they need to intimidate some one?" _

"So he still scares people huh? YO Crow nice of you to join us" Jiraiya grinned, before turning to the girl again with a serious frown on his face, "Ibiki is a master of psychology and torture…he can break people just by staring at them. You can talk to me, and I'll pull some strings…or you can talk to him, and suffer the consequences. I guarantee Orochimaru won't care either way. He sent you here on a suicide mission."

Kin growled. "But he…"

"Promised to make you his elite, right?" Jiraiya laughed, "He did the same thing to another girl in this village, and then he tossed her by the wayside. He doesn't care about his subordinates, girl. He just cares about his games."

"Oi, Ero-sennin," Naruto spoke up, "Let us have one last go." He turned to the girl. "If I win, you tell us the truth and let us help you. If you win…we let you go."

"Naruto…" Jiraiya muttered, and he and Crow were glaring at the blond.

"I won't lose, dattebayo!" the short boy grinned.

Kin frowned. "_I don't have much chakra left"_**,** she thought, "_And the big ass ANBU along with that man that's one of the sannin…either I take this bet, or I'll be put through torture by_ _Ibiki or if some how I escape_ and _Orochimaru gets me he will sent me to Spectre, as a new toy _She shuttered at that last line and spared a glance at the blond. His eyes…they're so…sincere…

"I accept the bet," she replied, "One last rush, my best jutsu against whatever you've got!"

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, glancing up at the white haired man.

"Phsstt, do what you want kid, is you ass" the white haired sage replied, walking back to his seat, the ANBU stands beside him arm crossed, and looking at her darning her to even try running.

Naruto smiled, before sliding into the basic stance of the Eigi style.

Kin began flying through a seal sequence while Naruto was considering his options. "_This is my best jutsu,"_ she thought, "I learned it specifically to counter the Eigi style…now lets see it work!"

Inu, tori, saru, tori, uma, nezumi, ryu, hebi, tora, usagi, inu, hebi, buta, tori, hebi.

-Doton-Kami's Pillar, Demon's Ground- she cried, as the ground around them began to churn and shake, like a pot of water being boiled over. Beneath her feet, a circular pillar of stone pushed her above the churning chaos, lifting her into the sky and giving her the high ground over the struggling blond. "Stop struggling!" she called down, "My jutsu has turned the earth beneath you into quicksand! The more you fight it, the faster you'll sink down!" She pulled her last few senbon from her pouch. "And if that wasn't enough, I also have perfect position to riddle you with my senbon…you can't win!"

_"What are you planning to do now, kid?"_ Jiraiya wondered, even as he sipped his drink. He'd step in and save the boy if necessary, and Crow readies to take out Kin but both were curious as to what he could do.

_DAMN!_ Naruto grumbled as he felt himself sinking faster, _How can I get out of this? It's nothing like water walking, and tree walking was all about channeling the chakra to my feet! So…how…_

A memory from the training Kakashi had put his team through while in Nami no Kuni came to his mind.

"_Not enough chakra, and you'll fail to stick," the masked jonin muttered, "Too much, and you'll be blown right off!"_

_"Could it really be that simple?_" Naruto thought, _"If I focus all of the chakra I can, and release it all at once…that could work!"_

Naruto frist tried to tree walk when he was 8, it didn't turn out to well for the tree.

_BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM "waaagggggg" cried Naruto as he went flying over a duck and covered Maira as wood chips rained down "Wow did I do that" asked Naruto_

_"Naruto you put to much chakra to your feet look what you did to the tree" said Maira pointing at the shattered tree, "I think its a good idea to wait tile you do the leaf control before trying to tree walk"_

"Well lets try something new" grined Naruto,

Kin frowned as she felt the boy begin to focus his chakra. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work!" she shouted, launching a senbon and piercing his shoulder. He merely grunted at the pain. "Why do you keep trying!?" she cried out, "Why can't you just give up!?".

"Because…then I really would be LIKE THEM!" the blond shouted, a huge burst of chakra exploding from beneath him, launching him from the sand pit. The force of the blast caused him to back flip, another wave of chakra lancing from his foot, streaking at the shocked girl, forcing her to leap from her pillar.

"What…was…that!?" she gasped as the piller top blows up.

"What the hell…" Jiraiya muttered, shocked by this turn of events, even Crow whistles

"Heh, a little too much," the blond replied, his fingers coming together into his favourites 'cross' seal. "Now, to end this fight! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Five copies of the blond formed in a tight circle around the shocked girl. _"How!?"_ she wondered, before one of the clones gave her a hard right hook.

"U!" Kin spins around from the blow,

Three of the clones slid underneath her, striking up with a series of hard single leg mule kicks and launching her into the air.

"ZU!" Kin got a kick to her gut,

"MA!" a hard kick to her right side,

"KI!" followed by a boot to her chest,

The forth clone gave the original Naruto a boost into the air, the boy spinning around before extending his leg into an axe kick, catching the airborne girl on her left shoulder.

"-NARUTO RENDAN!-"

"WWWWWWWWWWWaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggg" Kin cried out as she crashed back into the ground, her jutsu fading as the real Naruto panted heavily. He walked over to the girl, finding her bruised and unconscious, but alive.

"That…what did you do just then, kid?" Jiraiya asked, as the Crow kneels down checking on the girl as well.

"I just focused as much chakra as I could into my feet, and released it all at once," he replied, "It was the force of it that caused me to back flip."

Jiraiya grinned. "That is the principle, from what I understand, of the 'Rapier' technique," he replied, "But that…that was far more powerful than Rapier. Kid, you just made your own Eigi style move…won't that just piss that old Fart Kosuke off hehehehe and not even my birthday yet ."

"My own Eigiish style move…" Naruto whispered, slightly overwhelmed by the prospect.

"I think you'll need to come up with a good name for it," Jiraiya said, "But now we have another goal to work for."

Crow picked the girl up.

"C'mon, Gaki let's get her some treatment, and get her talking. We've only got a month, so you're training gets tough tomorrow."

Naruto grinned._"I'm coming for you, Taro-Teme",_ he thought.

**Next Training days **


	9. Chapter 9

**Cold eyes Burning Will** **Ver2**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen dynasty warriors cross**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**Next Training days **

* * *

**Cast and clan/families**

**-Kusa ninja clans-**

**The Chouun clan**

Chouun Zhao Yun, one of the Five Tiger Generals (The Five Ninja Sages of Kusa)

Chouun Shiryuu-Eldest child of Zhao Yun,

**The Housen Clan**

Housen Roushi Elder Jinchuuriki of Yonbi no Sokou the Wise, Tailed Lord of the Bijuu,

Housen Lü Bu Elder son of Roushi, one of the Five Tiger Generals (The Five Ninja Sages of Kusa)

Housen Ryofu , Roushi Great-grand child

**The Clan Unchou**

Unchou Kan'u eldest child of Guan Yu

Unchou Guan Yu one of the Five Tiger Generals (The Five Ninja Sages of Kusa) and blood brother of Genpou Zuo Ci and Gentoku Liu Bei

**The 9 Hell Sounds Generals**

Spectre, Torture/Info collector

On with the show

"-BLADE!-"

A rush of energy surrounded the black clad leg as it and its owner descended from above, coming down hard against the Earth wall that had been hastily raised in defence.

The wall shattered, and the technique continued, crashing into the wide-eyed caster, sending him crashing down into the earth, a spray of blood leaving his mouth as the swirling chakra lanced into him, before he had been sent in to the far wall, with a bang,

"Medic!" an aged voice came from the side, as a pair of medic-nins rushed forward to heal the fallen one.

Uzumaki Taro glared at the fallen Uzuki branch member, grumbling a bit before stalking off to the side to grab a bottle of water. "This is getting me nowhere," he grumbled, "None here are strong enough to give me the challenge I need."

"That may be true, Taro-kun," the aged voice continued, as an elderly man walked forward, a short white beard trailing from his chin while his equally white hair was held in a traditional samurai que. "Still, you must practice to hone your skills. Your opponent may not be much, in skills so try not to nearly kill them, a good showing is needed if we are to maintain the daimyo's favour for now."

Taro grunted. "That fool is hardly worth my concern, even if he's the Fire Lord," the black haired boy replied, "His money may be good, but it's hardly worth it if I can't test my skills."

"Keep that tongue of yours in check, boy," the elder answered, rebuking the arrogant boy, "Such language can be construed as treason, besides you are on thin ice with him after that fiasco with Kusa diplomatic leader Unchou Guan Yu younger Son and his Fiancé …"

"You know I won't speak like that before him, and On my Clan's name I really didn't know that, Kusa girl was his sons Fiancé Kosuke-sama, honest" the boy replied, "Still, can we please get me someone with REAL skill? I want an actual challenge!"

Kosuke, whacked Taro in the for his non-care, for the clan's standing, the younger boy glared at elder.

"Unfortunately, the only one's who could challenge you are not here, for Reika I sent her on a message run to Konoha, as part of her punishment for losing to the outcast. " Kosuke replied, "Kushina -san has left on a brief courier mission for the Fire Lord, and Kanna-san is nowhere to be found."

"Lastly Kenosuke didn't return, he went missing only saying under standing or something you know how he gets, now he has to regain his honour, and sword "

Taro frowned. "I know the way he got dropped even I wouldn't show my face around here for a month or 2 but, Reika is just like the rest disposable but Kanna-san been doing that a lot lately and what about her mother the seal-" he muttered.

"Quite," Kosuke replied, "But that is not your concern. Your only objective…"

"Is to badly injure the outcast, so that we can extract, **it**" the boy interrupted, "Don't worry, Kosuke-sama…I already have his number even if I don't get to punch it"

"See that you do, we still need to assault Roth Compound for there _Shiki Fuin_ Scroll and the Hyuuga Compound for the needed scarifies along with those Roth taken, after we take what we need destroy what's left of both clans " Kosuke replied, "Now, continue with the 15 Blow Katas. Twenty repetitions."

" Sigh Yes, Kosuke-sama."

Both never saw a plant like man melt in to the high corner of the room, /It seems that the Uzumaki are gunning for the 9 tails, not just planning a bloodline purge of 2 clans/ (Who gives a fuck lets get out of here)

With that the Bipolar Zetsu left.

**oOoOoOo**

Kanna walked toward the ramen stand with more than a little trepidation.

Eight years, she thought, It hasn't changed in all that time…but I have.

She lifted the flap covering the entrance, gazing at the simple, yet well kept facility. She recognized several of the pictures that adorned the walls, and noted a few new additions.

There was one scene with four people that caused her breath to catch in her throat.

Naruto was sitting there, his hands upon his hitai-ate as if adjusting it. On his left side was a good-looking young man sporting a chuunin vest, a distinctive scar crossing his face over his nose. He seemed to be laughing at something, _"Umino Iruka,,,,,,,, Ka-kun to you hate me too"_

On Naruto's right side was a woman with the purple hair common among women of the Uzuki clan, besides the Roth clan .

The purple hair woman sporting the armour that the ANBU were famous for. Uzuki Yuugao, the blue haired girl thought, _"You at least…had the courage to stand up."_

A sickly look man who had his arm on Yuugao hip, _"Gekkou Hayate…… there a good couple"_

Next was the Roth the Dark colors Black and Blues denote with there Pale to near Grey skin colors and purple to midnight blue eyes, Uzuki clan, besides the Roth hair color is purple but ranged to darker tones for the women and darker Blue tones for males it was not hard to miss them, in a group,

Aellra and her twins Raven and Maira, the tall Heero in full ANBU Armour, with his smaller sibling Kagegetsu even a group Picture of the Genin teams, judging by the date it was a week ago .

She look at the faces of Hinata Raven and Maira,_ "unlike the rest of us you see a clan as family and mortal enemies as dear friends, I pray you will give him much happiness" _

She saw the bell and went to ring it but hover for a second before steeling her self.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's!" a pleasant female voice sounded, shaking the young girl from her thoughts. She turned to see a girl in a white apron with a hankerchief tied in her hair, leaving just enough to show people her chocolate locks. "What can I…" the girl trailed off when she finally saw who was standing there.

"Ichiraku Ayame-san," Kanna muttered, "It's…been a while, hasn't it?"

Ayame frowned, her voice going cold as she replied to Kanna's statement. "Over eight years now, Uzumaki-san. I'm surprised you remember me…"

"I have a near photographic memory," she replied, "I…didn't ever want to forget you…or this place."

"Yet you saw fit to forget him," the young woman replied, causing Kanna to wince. "He's been our best customer for years now, you know? I think he'd have a fit if he knew we've been adding vitamin supplements to the broth just for him…but then, he can't exactly get a fair deal for fruits and vegetables at the stores here, some Roth had to get a lot for him, once they had to tie him to a post and force feed him Fruit salad, unit they added cold noodles, he eat here so much he see us as replacements, for family he should had have in the years after he was abandoned ."

Kanna sighed. "That was not my decision, I was 9" she explained, "I don't know what the elders or my mother…"

"Don't mention that Bitch woman's name in this place!" a gruff male voice sounded, as the pair turned to see Ichiraku Teuchi walk out from the kitchen area, "I don't ever want to even hear her name."

"Ichiraku-san…" Kanna whispered.

"I'm afraid we'll be closing soon, kunoichi-san," the old man went on, ignoring her hurt look, "If you have an order to place, please do so now. I'll have the bowls whipped up in a few moments for take-out."

"I…didn't come to order…"

"Then please leave," the old man replied, turning around and walking back into his kitchen. Kanna gaped for a few moments at the sudden dismissal.

"Consider it a small taste of what Naruto-kun goes through everyday, and has since you and your clan left," Ayame spoke up, "I heard about his match with the 'clan heir'…you do know that prick is going to get his ass handed to him, right?"

"It couldn't happen to a better person," Kanna replied, shocking the apron-clad girl, "I have no love for Taro…he's crazy, and he needs to go down."

Ayame blinked at the vehemence in Kanna's voice. "I never expected to hear you say that," she muttered.

"Like you said, it's been eight years," Kanna replied, "I've had time to grow up…"

"Then why didn't you come for him?" Ayame growled. "He may have had Yuugao-san, and Iruka-san, Aellra-sama and Hokage-sama and many more…but as close as they are, you are HIS BLOOD SISTER!"

If she'd been capable of it, Kanna was sure the usually mild-mannered ramen girl would be generating an aura of killer intent.

"I stayed because I needed to find out the truth," Kanna replied, "There's something happening in the clan, and I don't know if it's good or bad. All I know is, despite the fact that they left him behind, the elders want something from Naruto…"

Ayame scowled. "You people just can't stop hurting him, can you!?" she growled, "Leave please."

"Ayame-san…"

"It's Ichiraku-san to you, Uzumaki-san," she replied, "As far as my father and I are concerned…there are only two Uzumaki and one Uzuki who are welcome in this establishment. We neither want nor desire your business."

Kanna frowned, but nodded. "I apologize for intruding then," she replied, turning to leave. "Before I go, can I ask one question?"

Ayame scowled again, but replied, "You may."

"Has he had some happiness?"

The question struck the brown haired waitress by surprise, but she found herself nodding. "Not as much as he deserves…but he has had some, hopefully more" she replied.

"Good." With that, the orange haired chuunin walked out of the stand. She looked over in the distance, staring at the Hokage monument, and the four faces engraved on its cliff, before walking with no destination in mind .

Ayame, exited the stand,

"I don't know why I should tell you but Roth and Hyuuga declared open season on any Uzumaki or Uzuki, because of what happen so watch your back and the shadows" shouted Ayame.

Kanna, looked back before walking a little faster.

_"Otou-sama, she thought, would you be angry with me too?"_

A woman drop down and appeared behind Kanna, with out a sound and neared the Uzumaki before the orange topped, girl turned her head,

_"My lucky day….. the only one who can match mother in a fight" _

"Hello… Kanna-chan, your getting better, it was only 15 mins before you sense me"

"Hello …………..Aellra-sama " the older woman was dressed in an dark blue jump suit and black female moulded armour with shoulder plate shield her face covered by scarf wrap around her neck and mouth, leavening her upper part of her face and hair, bare her arms and lower legs wrapped in dark blue bandages, and wore black sandals,

"Have you come to kill me, but you may want to hear me," Kanna started but black chains wrapped around her body.

"Your clans plot, yes we know, one of my children over heard Taro bolstering about my clan ,Hyuuga and Naruto, and this plan but we lack more finer details, till now that is if you give up with out a fight and tell us every thing you will only spend a year in Fire lake's, more better cells with the more behave inmates…?? " said Aellra and saw the look of confusion in the blue eyes "You… don't know..do you"

"No not any of that………but I seen things out of placed, I need to tell the Hokage"

"………………………………Very well"

**oOoOoOo**

Kin groaned as she came too, her back aching as she tried to sit up.

This proved to be a problem as she was lying on her stomach.

…it proved to be a very DISTURBING problem as she realized she was topless and sans her bandages.

Her eyes darted around before landing on the blond haired boy who sat a few feet from her. His head was bowed and his breathing indicated he was asleep and that Garra kid was staring at her

"She awake"

"Thanks Garra, well girl The Gaki pushed himself pretty hard in that fight with you, you got some real skills in the Ninja arts" came the deep voice of the sannin Jiraiya, as he entered the room, causing her to flush with embarrassment. He noticed her distraught gaze and chuckled.

"Relax…I may be a super-pervert, but I'm no pedophile. I took your shirt and bandages off to apply some healing solvent, and a seal to alter your chakra's flow Garra only arrived 2 hours ago after Crow that big ANBU, told him that Naruto wasn't able to meet him, but told were he stay's so he sat down and waited, and no he stated "I'm have no need to see a half naked girl's chest, Quo on quo".

Kin looked a little miffed at Garra statement then gasped. "You…sealed me?" she gasped. She was well aware of what seals could do, having watched the pain Tayuya had gone through when Orochimaru applied the jigoku no juin to her.

"Relax, its not a torture seal or anything like that," he replied, running a hand through his white hair, "What it'll do is slightly alter your chakra's flow pattern so my old teammate can't lock in on you.

"Its called the Sakasa kawa fuin. It'll send your flow down a different path, inverting the natural way your chakra rotates.

You'll need to practice your control to regain a few things, but this gets you out from Orochimaru's control…and frees you to answer a few questions."

Kin sighed. "My clothes?" she asked.

"Right here," he replied, tossing a bundle to her, "I had them washed. You got them a bit bloody after the loudmouth knuckle-head here hit you with that technique."

Kin wrapped her chest with quick precision, before donning her grey tank-top.

"What was that, anyway?" she asked, "I've heard about those 'chakra kicks' the Uzumaki are famous for, but I've never heard of one like that…"

"Neither have I, and I'm a member of the Uzuki branch house, I know all and how the kicks work I even have my own Toad Sage fighting style seen and heard about other styles " Jiraiya replied, "It's all new and all his. He hasn't even named it yet…or if he has, he's probably saving it for that punk Taro."

A loud yawn garnered their attention, signifying the orange-clad boys return to the land of the living. "Ugghh," he groaned, "I really need some ramen."

"Eat later, work now, Garra needs a little help…ah that's for later " Jiraiya replied, and eyed Garra and Kin as he hoisting a large scroll from behind his back, opening it as he went. "You've got a contract to sign, and training to get to."

"Huh?" the blond grunted, looking at the paper. He spotted what he thought was Jiraiya's name on the parchment (the old perv's handwriting is as bad as mine, he thought), as well as a set of marks that looked like 'Arashi'…

"Your handwriting very very poor Jiraiya" stated Garra, seeing the Sage's name "a two year old dose better" remarked Kin, seeing the handwriting

"Disgraceful …Gakis now days, uggghhhhhh aaaaaany way this is the great all powerful Toad Contract," Jiraiya explained, "It's a part of the jutsu I'm going to teach you…Kuchiyose no jutsu."

Naruto looked at the scroll again, one of his eyebrows rising in curiosity. "Toads…" he muttered.

"Yeah," Jiraiya replied.

"What the heck are toads good for? I don't want to beat my opponent with warts!" the blond shouted, causing the sannin and the kunoichi to stumble and sweat-drop Garra well looked bored and spoke

"My sister has signed the Scroll for the Wind Sickle Weasel clan there very useful"

"Yea but really Toads?"

"The Toad contract is one of the three compacts that Konoha is famous for, gaki!" the white haired sage muttered after righting himself, "Only one of the Sannin, or Sage ninja like me, can give it to another to sign. The toads are very damn useful too!"

"How?" the blond replied.

"Spying, defence, aiding in jutsu, transportation, the list is virtually endless," he replied, "Their also good on the battle field…in fact, of the three great contracts, Toads are the best suited for battle. Sure, the snakes have speed, and the slugs have incredible defensive powers, but the toads are the most well rounded; offence and defence, they're the best."

Naruto nodded. "But…"

"Yeah?"

"What about you know if you touch a Toad you get warts?"

Kin groaned Garra raised an eyebrow while Jiraiya sweat dropped then shake in anger. "YOU WON'T GET ANY WARTS YOU LITTIE IDIOT!" the older ninja shouted. "Just sign the bloody thing so we can get with the training!, and be in aw at the show the power of the Fire TOADS, of Myouboku mountain"

The blond jinchuuriki nodded very sacred, and hastily unfolding the large scroll. He finally found an empty slot, next to a name that was barely legible. He wasn't sure, but the name looked something like 'Ara-bi', or something to that effect.

"Um, how do I sign this thing anyway?" he asked, looking up at the tall pervert.

"Bite your thumb, and use your blood to write your name," Kin spoke up, surprising the two.

"I have a friend back in Oto named Tayuya…she has a summoning contract. I saw her sign it when we both lived in Tsuchi no Kuni, there the Doki ogres summons"

Jiraiya nodded. "I face them in the last war it's hard no to forget them, those ugly ass thugs the pain it was to fight them on mass and Gamabuta the Toad boss still want other shot at the Doki big cheese Doganki, for the scar he got, any way.. I thought you were from Iwa, added the way you were fighting," he muttered, "use shiroi-shushou style Iwa taijutsu."

Kin nodded. "It's the only type of taijutsu I had any real talent in," she replied, "I'm a markswoman and a genjutsu user mostly." She frowned as she remembered her friend. "Tayuya has me beat on taijutsu and genjutsu completely …I hope she's alright and Karin too."

"If Orochimaru has a use for her, then she'll be alright for a little while at least," Jiraiya replied, "He loves to sacrifice his pawns, but only when he's ready to checkmate the king."

Naruto wasn't sure he understood what the old pervert was talking about, but what Garra said about summons so he followed Kin's advice.

A few strokes of his thumb, an elaborate swirl on the and, and bloody fingerprints soon decorated the empty slot on the rice-paper scroll, it glows red before turning brown then lastly to black. Jiraiya nodded, rolling up the parchment and tying it up.

"All right, now we get into the deep stuff," he spoke, turning once again to the dark haired Kin, "As you know, you can't ever go back to Oto now…my old 'friend' will kill you on sight."

At her nod, he continued, "As it stands, right now you're a prisoner of Konoha, but I can pull a few strings with the old man and get you protection. If you prove yourself to be trustworthy, he might even allow you to be a kunoichi again for Leaf of course."

Kin frowned. "And if I don't?" she asked.

"Day of Interrogation, add a little torture, and weeks of imprisonment in the ANBU base and eventual death in the iron or copper mines of the Fire Lord, or 40 years in Fire Lake prison the standard" he replied, shocking Naruto. Kin merely nodded Garra looked.

"I thought so," she muttered.

"It's life I think, I kill to see if I existent" said Garra, "But I feel? Hollow even after"

"Oi! I don't like that idea one bit!" Naruto growled, "I may not know this girl, but I know good people when I see them, Garra my, be bloodthirsty but is good and this girl is good too!"

Kin felt a small rush to her cheeks at that. "Wha…" her mind railed.

Garra was in deep thought.

"Besides, she's a good fighter, and I'd love another chance to spar!" Naruto continued, "How do we get the old man to allow her to stay?"

"You let me worry about that, kid," Jiraiya answered, "For now, we need to get to your training. If this is going to work, you need to focus on both your new Eigi style etch move…and on getting your 'prisoner's' power under control."

Kin frowned. "Now hold on…" she growled.

"I wasn't talking about you, girl," Jiraiya interrupted, "I'm going to nominally 'break' a law here, and tell you…"

"Oi, let me tell her."

The pair turned to Naruto, who was wearing a hard expression. Kin looked at his eyes, surprised to see the maelstrom of emotion carried in their blue depths.

His eyes are beautiful…but they look so sad, she wondered.

"You sure kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"If I tell her, you don't break any laws," the blond responded, "Besides, its my burden. I should get to choose who knows about it."

Jiraiya frowned, but nodded, taking a step back.

Naruto turned to Kin. "You were from Iwa, so I don't know if you've heard about Konoha's greatest tragedy," he began.

"The Kyuubi's rampage," she spoke up, surprising the two. "Every nation of the Elemental Countries knows about that. Hell, Iwa considers it a day of mourning - the Tsuchikage was pissed that the monster didn't get to finish the job."

Naruto frowned. "Sounds like a real jerk," he muttered.

"He's a pig too," Kin replied.

"……….." Garra.

"Anyway, you probably heard then that Yondaime Arashi the 4th Hokage killed that bastard Kitsune at the cost of his own life, right?" Naruto went on. At her nod, he continued, "It's a lie."

"A lie?" she asked.

"Yondaime-sama couldn't kill the bastard, so he did the only thing he could do in that situation…he sealed it."

Kin frowned, the gasped as it came to her. "You… Are , huh" she whispered "Damn I thought those marks on your cheeks was some new blood line"

"No there marks that shows I'm the holder of the bastard Kitsune" stated Naruto.

"I'm the Holder of Shukaku No Ichibi the Sand-beast and my mother's soul" stated Garra, getting looks from Kin and Naruto, the Sage sighed but went on

"Naruto and Garra is what is known as 'jinchuuriki', holders of beings of power like Oni Devils, Youma, Demons, Dragons you name it some one found a way to seal it and these 2 hold the 'bijuu' tailed beasts of the ancient world, the fox happen to be 1 of the 9 tailed lords of all Bijuu, Garra got another one"

"Tailed lords?, there like A Kage like the 5 great Kages" asked Kin,

"Yep the big shots of every tailed beast's, every being under Kami's court have pick the strongest and wises of them to represent, or lead them in",

"The Dragons have the Dragon kings The Oni the Lords of Onimusha, Devils got The Masters of Hades, Youma have the Rulers of the 4 directions lastly the Demons are rule by the Count of Kings and Queens of Maki," said the Sage.

"I never thought that Kyuubi was like a Kage or there were other beings like the fox teme" said Naruto,

Nodded Jiraiya spoke up "The son of the current Kazekage, Gaara here there 2 in Kumogakure, named Nii Yugito. She's a chuunin at the moment, and the personal student of the current Raikage. She holds the Nibi no Nekomata, the Soul fire wild cat and his brother 'Killer Bee' he holds Hachibi,no Ushi-Oni of the 8 blades and is a Jounin/Rapper,

"What's a Rapper"

"Some thing like a man who singes using word that sound the same, is a Kaminari no Kuni thing"

"There's an old hermit ninja Sage named Roushi who's the oldest of all the jinchuuriki, and keeper of the Yonbi no Sokou the Wise - I actually studied under him for a short time during my travels the others I heard that have a Tailed lords for cretin, one is a girl in Tamki , that may hold Rokubi no Raijuu the Lightings Roar,"

"In Iwa a big assed male giant holds Gobi no Houkou the Lord of Mountains, Fog and Forests and one in Mist another girl she holds Sanbi no Isonade, the Master Hunter of the sea the other Lords fates I really don't know, other unseal Bijuu like staying in out of the way places away from Humans."

Naruto frowned. "Have they all had lives like me?" he asked.

"If you mean being shunned for something that's not your doing?" Jiraiya asked, "Yeah, there are some are treated like hero's, few jinchuuriki are shunned , but most have it really tough" Jiraiya said.

"Sarutobi-sensei may not have made the 'best' decision letting the villagers know what you are, but his law did let you make friends, the adult Roth knows along with others don't judged you just for being a jinchuuriki, You've had a chance to live as a human…most jinchuuriki regarded less of what they have sealed in side them are treated like Garra as weapons at best, and less than eta at worst even killed."

Naruto frowned. "I…I want to meet them, someday," he muttered, "The ones like me…"

Jiraiya frowned. "_You may get your chance sooner than you think, kid,_" he thought. Shaking his head, he made a motion to get the blonde's attention again.

"Okay, punk, if you want to get stronger, now's the time to start," he grinned. "You've got your contract…now you need to summon. There are five seals to the -Summon no Jutsu - buta, inu, tori, saru, and hitsuji.

"First, spread some blood on the hand that you used to sign the contract."

Naruto proceeded to do so. "Good, now, perform the seals, and mold the chakra into the jutsu."

"Once you finish the hitsuji seal, slam your contract hand on the ground or any surface."

Naruto blinked. "That's it?" he asked.

"Well, normally, yes," Jiraiya said, "But in your case…no."

Naruto and Kin stared at him for a few moments, before toppling over in a dual face-fault Garra just stared.

"Old Baka" muttered Kin, but Naruto shouted his statement.

"WHADDA MEAN 'NO'!?" the orange clad ninja shouted.

_"Damn this guy's got some pipes",_ Kin thought_, "He'd have made a great Oto-nin". _

Garra looked perturbed.

"It takes years to Summon one of the Summon bosses, at most you get a minion a weak one, then you learn how to control and mold your chakra, to Summon bigger and stronger ones, there are other ways around this is have another Summoner of the same contract that been doing it for years, call fore a Boss if found worthy by a Boss you'll get a mark that can summon a Minion of a set rank, any Summon Minion below you can call, its mostly luck some Bosses might leave with out doing anything some…..heh may just stomp on you or eat you at worse"

"What" shouted Naruto thinking if he pisses off the Toad boss, off and it doing something to him like what give him warts?"

"When Tayuya Sighed the Doki Mountain ogre's clan contract after borrowed it, she even Summon not a Minion, but the Boss for the jutsu test by shear luck every one thought that Giant would flatten the school but Tayuya, stomped up to him and throw's a rock at Doganki head that got his attention then she cussed at Doganki for a whole 60 seconds I thought he would smash her in to jelly,"

"I heard something about a girl earning the right to summon Doganki, so what happen, it gets a bit ify on the details" asked Jiraiya.

"He said that Tayuya reminds him of his Wife, acting like a real ogre woman, and she got the right too summon him and the rest of his clan, but shortly after that me Tayuya and Karin ran from Iwa."

Jiraiya, was remembering when his old team mate, after he made a remark of Ogre woman after she showed off her new super punch, he getting hit by said super punch after she used every bad word she knows, directed at him. "Damn your friend sounds like she got a pair of iron balls to do that to Doganki", he said, think back the times Toad boss and other fire toads brawled with the Doki Ogres with there Ogre Boss in the lead as Konoha Kusa and Suna ninja battled between Iwa, and Ami ninja, there was always mass flatting of lands when those 2 Bosses spotted each other.

"Ero-senin so I just hope for the best in getting a lucky break" said Naruto, a little pissed.

"No for this part your tenet comes in for the chakra needs" said the Sage.

"Huh" stated Naruto,

"You need to use chakra other than your own, kid," the gama-sennin replied, "The whole purpose of this exercise is for you to learn how to control the Kyubi's chakra, and to a lesser part on how to better perform your jutus."

Naruto gaped. "Wha…how the heck do I do that!?"

"You're probably still quite tired from your fight with…sorry, what's your name again, girl?" Jiraiya asked, turning to the dark haired kunoichi.

"…Tsuchi Kin, Jiraiya-sama," she replied.

"…with Tsuchi-san here, right gaki?" he continued.

Naruto frowned. "A bit, but what…"

"You been asleep for 6 hours" said Garra,

"That means you've used up most of your own chakra," Jiraiya replied, "This will force your body to seek out the next most ready supply of energy, so you don't kill yourself…and you have the most intense source of chakra known to man inside your gut."

Naruto gaped, then stared at his stomach. "So, my body will drag it out?" he asked.

"Exactly," Jiraiya replied, "Your chakra control is lousy kid, even with you imporvement…but my father had a rule for situations like that. He always told me, 'Son, never force anything you find hard…get a BIGGER HAMMER.'"

"…" was Naruto's response.

"…" Garra

_ "Baka"_ thought Kin.

"You've got more chakra than any genin I have ever known, and I've known THOUSANDS," Jiraiya continued,

"People with kekkei genkai, and people with secret family jutsus…heck I even knew a guy in Takigakure who drank a full dose of their Hero water that stuff is like Wateried Chakra. Proportionally, even with that boost, he STILL had only about two thirds the chakra you do now, "

The sannin bent down, kneeling next to the boy. "Even with your own natural reserves, though, you can still be beaten…your Piss poor control means you spend too much chakra on any one technique".

"Ichibi and Kyuubi are practically chakra batteries, just only the rate of Chakra restored differs, from them Ichibi can fight the for weeks because of its better control and Kyuubi Powerhouses though weeks worth in a fight any only become a bit tired, ssssssooooooooo that means for you that……………."

"…he should start forking up his rent!" Naruto concluded. "OKAY! LET'S DO THIS!"

Kin Garra and Jiraiya jumped back as Naruto focused his energy, calling on what chakra he had left.

"BUTA, INU, TORI, SARU, HITSUJI!" Naruto shouted, his chakra surging as he slammed his hand to the ground. -Ninja Art-Summon no Jutsu!"

A web of seals flowed out from beneath his bloody palm, and smoke billowed around him.

_"Did he…"_ Kin wondered.

_"That was a lot of chakra alright",_ Jiraiya thought, _"But it didn't…"_

A strong breeze blew the smoke away…leaving Naruto and the other 3 staring at the Summon,

A small pink toad sitting there with a blue jacket draped over its back, and a blue bow resting atop its head.

"Hiya," the toad spoke up, a light soprano signifying it as a girl, "I'm Gamaairashii! Wanna play?"

The three ninja groaned. This…was going to take a while.

Garra raised the left eyebrow and sat down crossed armed and legged.

"Was it something I said" ask Gamaairashii, blinking, tiling her head to the right.

**oOoOoOo**

**-Hyuuga Compound- **

Hinata winced as the cold water flowed over her aching hands.

Her knuckles were covered with scabbed over wounds. All around her, broken stones and bit of rubble covered the training area.

_"It…hurts…more than…I ever could…have imagined_!" she thought, as the young branch house maid patted down her hands with a clean cloth, wiping away the dried blood and caked on dirt.

"Well you been slapping rocks for hours to make 10 rock gardens, you should see my mother had me do, I had to Summon a large amount of shadows to lift up blocks of stone and hold them up for as long as I can, so far I manage 3 minuets" said a tired Raven, visiting, her friend after having the afternoon off to rest a little.

"Hinata-sama," the young girl spoke, "Perhaps…you should take a rest now. Your hands…"

"She right at this rate you won't have and skin left on you knuckles or wrap them in bandages," said Raven and sips her tea.

"I…cannot," the blue haired girl replied, "I…promised myself, Shiori-sama and Momma…I would never give up!" She stood, walking over to the pile of rocks that the white haired elder had left her.

"Hinata-sama!" the maid protested, "You need rest!"

"You as bad as Naruto, but in a good way" said Raven walking over near Hinata to watch, "I can use my shadows to crush or cut the stone, but turning the stone in to sand in one punch, maybe it can't be master" spoke Raven but the fire in Hinata eyes said there's no such thing as can't _"heh I guess Naruto rub off of everyone he meets, I will get stronger and beat Chouun Shiryuu"_

"I…will master this!" Hinata spoke, ignoring the young maids protests and picking up another of the stones. She began focusing her mind on the explanation that the elder had given before leaving.

"_The real secret to the 2 fold isn't that you are using all of the force in one blow," the wizened old woman explained, "No matter what you do, it's truly impossible to destroy something in one blow, the sand is still only the mass of the rock."_

"_Then, how can I do it?" the nervous heiress asked._

"_Think on it, Hinata-chan," she replied with a sign, "I've seen your grades from the academy…you were only one point behind that Haruno girl, only Raven matches you in grades" _

_"You have the book smarts, so now you need to apply them to real life." She turned. "I'm going to go get some tea. Think on what you've seen and what you know, and you'll figure it out."_

_"I can't do it like this!"_ Hinata thought as she broke the stone with another close-fisted strike, I can only break it_…"why? I've increased the power in my blows several times now!"_

Shiori watched from the shadows of the house as the girl stalked over to the rock pile yet again. Beside her, Hiashi stood gazing at his eldest in concern.

"Are you sure teaching her the Futai no Kiwami is the right choice?" he asked, "She has yet to grasp the concept you are trying to instil. At this rate, she'll cripple her hands…"

"You need to relearn to have faith in the girl, Hiashi-kun," the old woman chuckled, "She'll figure it out. She already knows the answer…she just doesn't know that she knows."

Hiashi merely raised his eyebrow in response.

Hinata looked at the rock thinking.

_"No matter what you do, it's truly impossible to destroy something in one blow, the sand is still only the mass of the rock." _

_"No matter what you do, it's truly impossible to destroy something in one blow, the sand is still only the mass of the rock." _

_"No matter what you do, it's truly impossible to destroy something in one blow, the sand is still only the mass of the rock." _

_"No matter what you do, it's truly impossible to destroy something in one blow, the sand is still only the mass of the rock."_

"She's still thinking about what I did, not what I said, I gave only one clue" Shiori explained, "The pain will cause her to think…and then she'll see the answer." She looked out over the yard, Hinata just had flash of realization, and smiled. "Maybe sooner than we both thought…"

Hiashi turned and stared…as Hinata started laughing.

"Oh, I am so DUMB!" she shouted, causing her father and the attending maid to face fault.

" why are you soo dumb" ask Raven with a raised eyebrow,

"She said one blow won't do it! How could I have missed that! the blue haired girl thought as she sat down and stared at the new stone in her hand. If one blow won't do it, then I need to use TWO!

"Figured it out, huh?" Shiori spoke up, walking out of the shadows with Hiashi in tow.

Every one turned to see them,

"It makes sense," Hinata replied, "The name itself should have told me…two blows."

"your saying 2 blows using one fist with out moving to hit again but that's impossible, maybe using speed and 1000s of punches" stated Raven thinking on what's going though Hinata brain, maybe that last kick from Taro teme had knocked something loose.

" No that's not the way its only 2 blow it just Hard to do ,Heh, about time too, Hinata-chan" said Shiori.

"How's your great aunt Akane Raven-chan or has that old ghoul finally kick the bucket " asked Shiori.

Raven gave a small bow "she still alive but her right hip has been aching up again, but in good heath as a 78 year old can be".

"Hahahaha that big pansy, she always complained a lot" smirked Shiori.

The elder replied, sitting down, letting out a groan as she did, "Damn, but I'm not as spry as I used to be to 'ahem'…Anyway, that's the true power of the Futai no Kiwami, Hinata-chan. The first blow shatters the resistance, while the second blow uses the full power to destroy the object."

Hinata nodded. "But, how do I do that, Shiori-sama?" she asked.

Shiori picked up the stone from Hinata's lap. "The blows must come in such rapid succession that it seems like just one attack," she explained, showing the girl her fist. Instead of her knuckles all lining up, the second knuckles of her index and middle fingers were slightly extended. "By striking the object with your fist in this manner, you can use the initial strike with your knuckles to break the resistance. Then, the second blow follows immediately afterwards with the rest of your fist, using 100 of your power to pulverize the object."

"Wow" said Raven she been told but seeing it a whole other level, "I was thinking of muscle power only……."

"It all about using my chakra and muscle power like gentle fist, but breaking up the mass with muscle power first then use chakra and muscle in the second blow " finished Hinata.

Shiori ginned, and saw that Raven didn't under stand really "Arella was never good on the up take she used to much logic and over thinking every thing in her Genin day's before Gama-chan and her team mates got her out of that habit, here are some words from a old Mummy that's be around, a kunai a few times," specking as she turn a stone into powder, "go with the flow less thinking and more actions, that's how she became on even terms of the like of the Yellow Flash, and the 4th Hokage.

Raven dumbly nodded.

She demonstrated once again, turning the stone into powder. "You already have the power you need from your own natural strength Hinata-chan" she went on, "What you need now is speed. The blows must flow together so completely that it seems as if you are only striking once." Hinata nodded, moving to grab another rock. "But that can wait till tomorrow."

Hinata stopped, glancing over at the elder. "What?" she asked.

"Kimoki-chan and Raven-chan here is right," Shiori explained, "You need to rest. After all, if you cripple your hands, you'll be unable to learn the technique."

"Shiori-sama is right, Hinata," Hiashi spoke, "Go and relax. I believe that the kitchens just finished making some keihi higashi, and ice tea. You 2 go have some before Hanabi gets to them."

Hinata smiled, and with Raven walked off.

Shiori smiled. "…those were Rei favourite treat as well, weren't they?" she asked.

Hiashi nodded. "She couldn't get enough of them while she was carrying Hinata, and again when she carried Hanabi, my bother tried to have one during that but Rei thrown him though a wall " he replied,

"I saw first hand, she look like a woman possessed, saying _"my beloved keihi higashi", _and I thought the 9 tails was scary"

"She'll do it, won't she, Like Rei"

Shiori nodded. "If I'm right about her, then she'll do more than that," she replied. "I think…she'll be the one to complete it."

The pair turned to watch the sunset.

**oOoOoOo**

Almost two weeks.

After seeing them alive.

Two weeks had passed since the training began, and Sasuke was groaning in pain.

His arm was numb, his legs felt like they were being steeped in hot lead, his back was screaming at him, and his breath was coming in short, hard gasps.

He was having the time of his life!

Kakashi stood off to the side as the Uchiha boy collected himself, standing up shakily. "Maa, maa," the silver haired Jonin muttered, "I said you could rest for a bit, Sasuke. I can tell that you're at your limit."

Sasuke shot a hard look at his sensei. "If…I'm…ever going…to protect them" the boy growled, "I…have…to go…beyond the limit!"

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. "You know if you go any further you could risk you life, right?" he asked.

"I'm…a shinobi, and I was near death remembered" was the only response.

Kakashi nodded. "Fine," he said, pulling out a soldier pill and tossing it to the weakened youth, "That's the only one I'll give you for the rest of the month. When I say we stop, I don't want any arguments, after we done here're we'll go see them, I think those flowers are in need changing."

Sasuke nodded, swallowing the pill. He felt the sudden rush of energy flood his aching muscles, driving the pain away.

"Now, once again," Kakashi instructed, "Focus the chakra…you have to 'see' it forming a point. Lightning chakra is a piercing energy, while fire is a consumer. Your natural affinity is fire, so you're forcing your body to go a different route. That's why its fighting you."

Sasuke nodded, forming the seals as Kakashi spoke.

O-ushi, usagi, saru. "-CHIDORI!-" the boy growled, thrusting his left hand towards the ground, his right hand stabilizing the right as he mold chakra in to Raiton. He felt the chakra element gathering in his palm and finger tips, and he forced the image of a spear into his mind.

"Keep it going, Sasuke," Kakashi spoke, as the ball of energy flashed about "Keep the point in your head!"

Sasuke roared, shooting forward, and thrusting his hand into the cliff face. A burst of energy flowed out, and dust billowed outward. When it finally settled, a new crater was embedded into the rock face, this one almost double the size of the previous ones.

"Excellent!" Kakashi called out, walking up to the panting boy, "You kept it going perfectly. A few more sessions like that, and your Chidori will be complete."

Sasuke grinned, even as he panted. "Then…lets…"

"Hold on that," the silver haired jounin spoke up, turning to the side. "Come on out, I sensed that intent of yours a while ago."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the red-headed visage of Sabaku no Gaara walked out from behind one of the boulders.

"You going to be my appoint" Gaara whispered, causing the Uchiha heir to stiffen, the KI was thick in the air,

"Why do you want him? That killing intent of yours is pretty strong…you wouldn't be planning on killing him would you?"

"NO,……………… it's a force of habit……….. something I'm now trying to change, ………..but the full moon is my bad time for any one ………near me………….. I came out here to spend the night ……… but I heard and saw a light as well as heard you hehehe …I'm looking forward to our fight Naruto says your ………..Strong ," Gaara whispered, addressing the Uchiha once again, and gives out a mad chuckled, .

"…I'll…heheh…see you hehehe…in the arena…Uchiha Sasuke,…hehehehe…. Leave NOW before I kill you in blood-thirst" the redheaded boy chuckled, sand pored from that gourd, as he Suna –shunshin away, as his mad chuckled, was louder in some place neared by

Kakashi thought, "_Naruto knows this nut ball_ _and lived"_ rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, trying to restore some blood and warmth to his body. He turned his gaze to Sasuke.

The dark haired boy's sharingan was activated, and Kakashi was shocked to see something he didn't expect…

…the boy had 3 tomoe in each eye.

_"Well, this may actually help matters,"_ the silver haired jounin thought. "Sasuke," he spoke up, snapping the boy out of it, "From now until the finals, your training is going to be about speed. You've got the Chidori…now you need the speed to use it."

"How are we going to do it?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi's visible eye curled, signifying that he was grinning. "I'm so glad you asked…" the jounin replied in a sing-song tone, but right now let's far away from the mad crushing sand using red head ka.

Sasuke found that he liked Kakashi's tone even less than Gaara's laugh…

**-Konoha medical- COMA WARD-**

Sasuke open a door and closed it with a click, before removing the vases of dead flowers, before place fest cut flowers in them and filled both with water, after place both at there own spots, he sat in over stuff chair and looked at……………………

……………..His Mother Uchiha Mikoto and his cousin slash little sister Uchiha Tsukumo both in a dreamless sleep, for 6 years.

_"You 2 are my new reasons to get stronger, please come back" _

**oOoOoOo**

"-Fantasy realm of the Thorn Death Rose Jutsu-" the pink haired girl whispered as her hands flowed through the seals.

Anko smirked as the world around her seemed to darken, and rose bushes seemed to spring up out of no where. She 'felt' vines from the plants wrap around her limbs, and even winced as the 'thorns' pierced her skin, the world became brighter as rose petals, whirled around her.

Sakura, appeared in a storm of rose petals before her, now wearing her new Battle dress holding what looked like a giant rose with a sharpened stem. The girl began to sway to some unheard music, before spinning towards the bound woman and stabbing the pointed flower into her captive …

…who dissolved into a puddle of mud.

"Sigh here we go" muttered Sakura "again" as she tossed the Kunai to the ground and waited for ...

"Not bad, girl," came a breathy voice behind the panting Sakura. The girl stiffened as she felt the tip of a kunai press into her neck, even as the person holding in used their other hand to fondle her rear.

"Anko-sensei…please don't do that," the girl replied, her breath hitching slightly as the crazy kunoichi pinched her left cheek.

_"And I thought Misty-sensei was a perv"_

"Why? Would you rather I grope your front?" the demented woman asked, causing the girl to blush, adout that memory, "I got no problems with that." She began to slide her hand forward…

"Sempai!"

Anko cursed. "Damn it Yuugao-chan!" she growled, "You never let me have my fun!"

The ANBU operative walked forward. "You're supposed to 'train' Sakura-san," the purple haired woman replied, "Molesting her is not training and Heero Sempai warn you about doing it "

"Depends on the situation, and coming from a clan that, use Ptolemy from time to time he's sure its a tight ass about sex" Anko replied, grinning, "Those special courses at the academy don't really teach girls the right stuff…I keep telling Hokage-sama we need a better seduction class, heck Misty beg the old man for that job, but he put limits on her course."

Sakura blushed at the idea. "_Maybe if I had to take a course like that, Sasuke-kun would help me 'study'…"_

"Get your mind out of the gutter, pinkie baka!" Anko suddenly snapped, smacking the girl on her ass, "We've still got work to do. That genjutsu still needs work but still get an A- !"

Sakura absently rubbed her abused rear. "_Why is it she always has to spank me to get my attention?"_ she bemoaned to herself.

Yuugao smirked. Then she stiffened, and turned to the side. "Come on out, Reika," she spoke, surprising the pink haired girl.

Another girl with purple hair walked out from behind the trees, ignoring the glare leveled at her by Sakura. She had replaced her outfit from the prelims, and now sported a purple outfit similar to Ino's, but sans bandages and with black lycra shorts to keep her modesty and a ninja mesh netting bodysuit under them, and seeing the bags under her eyes was new to.

"It's been long time, little sister," Yuugao spoke again, "How are you?"

" Its been only 2 weeks and better then after the –match- her voice cracked, remembering Naruto words and Ravens, and the pain on her back,

"I've come with a message from the clan, si- Yuugao," the girl replied, ignoring the disappointed look her sister gave her, _"just get though this and run far away from here"_

"Kosuke-sama and the council demand your presence immediately at the clan compound; I need to know what time you will arrive."

Yuugao frowned at the mention of the leader of the council. "I am on assignment at the moment," she replied,

"Until Hokage-sama relieves me of said assignment, I cannot leave my post. Besides, I'm an 'outcast' like Naruto-kun, remember? The old fart can demand all he wants, I'm not his puppet."

Reika just jumped a little at Narutos name. "I'm no puppet either, big sister," she replied, her pried thought torn, is still intact, "I'm one of the most trusted new genin in the clan…"

"Who got her ass kicked by the clan's outcast," Sakura interrupted, "Or should I say got her ass shown off? That tattoo was interesting…I know Kiba-san was happy to see it."

"Hay good one" remarked Anko and highs 5s Sakura.

Reika shake's sweated more not so much her near stripping and flashing, but the Terror of that red eyed, blonde, she be unable to sleep, and the beating by masked members of the clan as punishment for losing to the Outcast.

"He still…weak…k. he may have got with… me with a ….lucky hit but his so. weak its was just lu." sputtered Reika,

"No, you are not, Reika," Yuugao replied.

Reika eyes went wide, as she heard a 'thuk', and feeling of nothing started to over whelm her.

"You will never match Naruto-kun in strength. You may have more jutsu than he does, and you may know more about the Uzumaki ryu than he does… Reika neechan are you all right," asked Yuugao a be shock seeing the blood coming from Reika mouth,

"Nee---san" managed Reika as more blood drooled from her lips before her eyes rolled up, and she fell.

Time slowed as Reika fell forward, landing with a thump , were one sees a Kuni lodged in her back, next 6 ANBU wearing no, markings of the Black ops or the ROOT appeared from the tree line,

"Temes" snapped Yuugao, and Draws her sword in one hand and the other had 3 Kunai between her fingers, as she ran towards the unmarked ANBU.

Reika let out a moan of pain, seeing that Reika was still alive, the unmarked ANBU, went to finish off Reika, but Yuugao beat them to her, "I won't let you lay a finger on my little sister" she snarled, standing over her, wounded sister.

"Damn pinkie run find help" yell Anko drawing her own Kunai before running to help Yuugao with her sister killers. As Sakura ran for help, but leaped to the side, as 6 Kunai impaled the ground.

"Damn, there more" stated Sakura, as 6 more unmarked ANBU, look down at her from the tree tops.

* * *

**End**

**Next Training days-something fowl in Konoha **


	10. Chapter 10

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover-**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**Training days-something fowl in Konoha**

Sakura leap over roots bushes and rocks, speeding past trees, at ninja speed , looking over her shoulder, seeing the 6 enemy ANBU right behind her.

Sakura curse a she dodged or blocked Kunai and Shuriken as she runs to find help

_"What is with Naruto's and those relative to him trouble seemly throws it self at them and every one around them the 'maelstrom' name is well suited for them"._

"- Tornado of Water-"called out by one of the 6 unmarked ANBU, as a cyclone of water, clipped Sakura side,

"Aaaaggggghhhhhhhh" Cried the pink haired girl as she is launched in to the air before landing hard on the ground, roll face down after she stopped rolling.

_"I can't let them win"_ groaned Sakura as her body cried out in pain, as a foot was driven in to get gut,

6 white masks stare down as the Pinkiet, as they surround her,

"Lets make this quick, those 2 traitors, and might be to much for the first group to handle" said 1 as he grabs Sakuras shoulder length and pull her to waist high exposing her neck,

"What I think you over estimate, them a worthless little girl that got beat by the 9 tailed demon outcast her piece of trash sister and that Hebi bitch" remarked 2 the contempt oozed from his voice.

_"Huh what the hell are they talking about, doesn't matter" _thought Sakura as the pair of Kunai she hidden under her arms when the group neared her_,_ Anko lessons included, how to play possum,

Her body moved on its own, both Kunai's handles slip in to Sakura hands her first Kunai was stabbed in to the foot of the one holding her hair, the unmarked ANBU cried out in pain,

As the shock of Sakura not so down and out as they thought sneak attack, one of unmarked ANBU found himself drowning in his own blood as the other Kunai got thrown right at his neck, seeing a opening Sakura made a made dash, as she reach for her pouch, and throws the Kunai with a pouch tied to the ring,

Leaping over the body Sakura hoped the noise would alert others and check it out, she had to live tile then.

"Get her" shouted one of unmarked ANBU, just as the pouch explodes,

Thick black pillar of smoke lifted up in to the air,

"Well you'll fucked now" said Anko licking her blood stained Kunai, as her victim laid at her feet,

Getting the 3 alive enemy ANBU on edge,

Both Anko and Yuugao had killed 3 , 1 was bitten by Anko's snakes and finished, off by 3 kunai throw to the chest by Yuugao the other 2 were deal with a combo of ninja wire and -Dance of the Crescent Moon-.

"This training field area, is favoured by the ANBU and are near the both Aburame Clan and Inuzuka Clan, compounds so are you Main or Uzuki," said Yuugao, seeing as the remaining ANBU stiffen, "your stances stick out like a blooded up Kunai, we are not ANBU for nothing"

"She right, you Teme's" Anko spat at the corpse, "I kill from behind but I tell them the reason before slitting the throats, cowards".

"We are under orders to eliminated you and Reika, for passing on information to enemies of the clan" said the lead Uzumaki,

"Bullshit, the old man just pissed that Naruto kicked Reika ass, fools this is clean up duty for the clan ego " said Yuugao, ready her sword.

"Here a secret boys the Roth and Hyuuga already know and made plans, to kick your whole clan in nuts" said Anko, lusting for a fight and was inching to tear in some warm flesh,

"I doesn't matter those who wronged the Uzumaki in the past will fall, that it there fate" yelled one masked Uzumaki, and ran at Anko "-RAPIER!-" , the chakra powered kick missed because Anko who dodged, by leaning to the right she felt the back wash of chakra bush passed her face, and with out missing a beat stabbed the Uzumaki at the base of his head, not even letting him fall as she rips the kunai in a spray of bone, brain matter and blood "next" said Anko, to the remaining Uzumaki".

Back to Sakura

The rest of the group after her was blown sky high but one managed to avoid, the blast and wasn't too happy.

"EEEEEEEEEeeeeeekkkkkk" Sakura cried out as "-HAKEN!-" was cried out a second earlier her red battle dress was torn, and she was thrown in to a tree_, "uughh, now I know how Hinata felt like, after getting a Haken punch,"_

"You damn bitch" snapped the Uzumaki a little burnt around the edges, but Sakura takes a page out off Naruto's and Anko's book of smart ass remarks and come backs,

"A damn Proud kunoichi bitch" **"Cha suck eggs asshole Cha"**shot back Sakura, trying to stand, but other kick cause her to spit out blood, and fall to her knees.

"I'm going to make you scream" said the Uzumaki, drawing his Katana.

"Not when were around –Doton-Earth World Shaking" cried out a woman's voice, as a ball of yellow chakra carves a trench along the ground, force the Uzumaki to leap away but after throwing Sakura right at the on coming jutsu.

Sakura, life flash before her eyes, but an aqua tresses ANBU leap from tree line and scoop up Sakura, before Earth World Shaking hit her, "BobCat I'll take care of her go after that nin"

"Right Dolphin, he is lunch meat, when I get my hands on him" call out BobCat,

A short haired blond ran after the fleeing Uzumaki, with a Sitar blade in hand "Come back here you coward".

"Thank you Anko-Sempai and Yuugao-Sempai along with Uzuki Reika, who's wounded are down that way in a clearing," said Sakura breathing hard,

"That loud blast got every ANBU and ninja in the area along getting the Aburame Clan and Inuzuka Clan, compounds to go, on high alert"

"Oops" muttered Sakura, as Dolphin, check her wounds,

"Besides if Anko and Yuugao are together the attackers wouldn't be standing very long".

_"I hope the others are having a easier time with training" _the young kunoichi thought.

In another part of Konoha.

_"This time no more tadpoles think big think big why are toads that big any way?"_

"-Ninja Art- Summoning no jutsu-"

A large cloud of smoke billowed out from the bleeding hand, and proceed to shroud the orange clad blond.

"That one was bigger than before…" Kin muttered.

"But it still he wasn't the right, one I'm said big as the Hokage mountain, how hard it that to under stand" Jiraiya groaned.

"But how the heck can a Toad be as big as the Hokage Mountain, toads I see are bigger then my fist"

"Hhhhhhhhhaggggggggggggggg" screams Jiraiya as he rings a imaginary Naruto's neck, then nails the real Naruto in the head, "You got an 9tailed fox in you navel the center of you Chakra coil BAKA and its tall as the Hokage mountain"

"OW all right but still I haven't seen a Toad that big" -Smack-

"Stop hitting me Ero-senin"

-Smack--Smack--Smack-boot- "Stop calling me that Gaki"**,**

"Boy, big sister, big brother's not too good at this, is he?" Gamaairashii chuckled from her position on the dark haired girl's shoulder,

"I know he's a Moronic but powerful Ninja".

"Hay" yelled an indigent Naruto,

The cloud blew away with a gust of wind, and the group was left staring at the red toad sitting on the ground, wearing a blue vest, and a smirk,

"Hey yea! The names Gamakichi! Got any sweets?" the toad spoke up.

"Gamakichi! You know grandma said you need to cut down on the candies!" The pink toad shouted.

"Huh? Gamaaraishii?" the male toad, now identified as Gamakichi, replied, "What are you doing here, little sister?"

"I'm helping with our new big sister train our new brother here, with uncle" the girl toad replied cheerfully, "He's strong, but he's not too good at summoning see here's all our little brothers and sisters" she pointed at the tub full of red, pink, yellow, green, blue, orange color Fire toads tadpoles,

Gamakichi hopped over and climbed up to the rim of the tub,

"………………Boy you really suck eggs at this don't yea "remarked Gamakichi, poking at the water playing with the tadpoles,getting some of his siblings to start nipping at his finger, one got a good grip, making the orange toad wave his hand a little, to get the tadpole to let go, and it went back in to the tub with a plop.

"Hey! I'm trying my best here, damn it!" Naruto growled, "Why won't that stupid fox's chakra come out!?"

Jiraiya sighed. _"He's improved his new kick, and his control is getting better", _the white haired sage thought,_ "But without the ability to control the fox's chakra, he won't be ready for the problems that are coming…"_ His eyes narrowed. _"I may have no choice but to try THAT method…"_

"Huh, so you're trying to summon someone like pops or Uncle Gamaken?" Gamakichi was speaking, "there petty big and stronger then Yours truly, You'll need a lot more chakra than what you're trying to use summon to do that."

"I know," Naruto groaned, "I'm trying to pull it out, but it just won't come."

Kin frowned. "Maybe that's the problem," she replied, "Maybe you need to just 'let' it come out, rather than 'force' it to come out."

"It's a good thought, but wrong in this case," Jiraiya replied, "Beings like Kyuubi are like forces of nature."

"If Naruto just 'lets' it flow, the fox will try and overflow into his coil thought It can't escape the seal, but it could try to take over his mind, Like Garra's problem, his Mother can stop the one tails the more blood lusting side from taking over but causes his sleepless nights"

"Oh…that would be bad," Kin muttered.

"On epic scales," Jiraiya replied, "The Gaki got to talk with the Fox and gain a connection by entering its domain in side his noodle, of a brain."

"So he has to make a deal"

"Yea right on the mark the 9 tails is a Force of nature, that is smart and fox's are know to be smart and cunning, but has needs and wants like any other living being but the gaki can't do it if he can't center him self"

" I tried some Roth mental meditation, sleeping heck even talk to my belly button, but I can't contact the FUZZ ball" complained Naruto.

"There's one last option, but we'll try that after lunch I need some planning and set up time, You kids take a break. I'll head into the village and get some food. What's your pleasure?"

"Some okonomiyaki would be nice," Kin replied, "Vegetable style with a fried egg."

"Miso/Pork ramen with a boiled egg!" Naruto replied, grinning.

"I'd like some caramel candy!" Gamakichi spoke up.

"Some apple slices would be nice," Gamaaraishii replied, giving the toad equivalent of a grin.

"Got it," Jiraiya nodded, "I'll be back in a bit." A quick hitsugi seal and he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"I have just GOT to learn that jutsu!" Naruto grinned, "The number of pranks and possibilities alone…"

Kin smirked. _"This guy is a complete goof, at times" _she thought, _"But…he's a nice goof"._ She heard a faint sound near the tree-line. She slipped a senbon into her hand, and turned to the trees. "Naruto-san, we have company," she said.

"Eh?" the blond boy muttered, "Who's there?"

"We come in peace" yelled a louder female voice Naruto's eyes widened,

"A…ano, we didn't…mean to disturb you," another more quiet voice came out and he smiled as he identified the voices.

"Oi, Hinata-chan Maira-chan!" he grinned, surprising the dark haired Kin, "Come on out! You don't need to hide."

Kin stared as the Hyuuga girl and one the Twin Roth girls walked out from the trees. She didn't have a chance to see the two girl's fights, but she had heard about what the Uzumaki heir had done, and what she done to him, and got him a nickname Taro The Lighting rod -teme,

That twin Roth girl fought another Hyuuga from there branch family to a near stand still, she was fighting a Genin with 2 years under his belt and being know as a genus to boot, she mostly likely butt heads with Tayuya, both seem to like a good fight, but the Roth, speak with out using a cuss word, every 2 seconds

"Yo, Naruto-kun I see you been training hard…….. Hay are those Summons??...ah ......whys that Oto girl here with you" Maria said with a edge to her voice.

"Ano, Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke up, her eyes look strait at Kins "Yes why…"

"Hay easy there her name is Kin-chan and why is she here?" he interrupted, "That's a…long story, Maria -chan Hinata-chan It's…something I don't know if I can tell you about without Ero-sennin here…"

"Is it…dangerous?" asked Hinata.

Maira hand move to her Kunai holster "Is there something wrong that you are not telling us you know we trust each other".

"…No, I don't think so it a matter of, trust" he replied, "I just don't know if telling you would break any rules…"

"Why not let me tell them, Naruto-san?" Kin spoke up. At the blonde's look, she continued. "I'm not technically part of your village, so I'm not bound by the laws. You rest up, and I'll talk to…Hinata-san and Maria-san was it?"

The blue haired heiress nodded.

"Yea....... what's going on here " said Maira.

"Okay…I guess that works," Naruto replied, "I'm going to try the jutsu a few more times more time…" He walked off, Gamakichi and Gamaaraishii hopping after him, holding a bucket, between them.

Kin nodded, then turned to the pair. "How about I introduce myself first?" she asked. "My name's Tsuchi Kin…and, I guess as of about a week and a half ago, I'm a nuke-nin from Otogakure."

Hinata gasped. "A nuke-nin?"

Maria hand went to her holster again, "But, your village was competing in the exam…what about your team-mates?"

"If there's any justice, they're dead now," Kin muttered, both Hinata and Maira share the same look of surprise as Kin went on.

"When my team failed to pass the third stage, I was contacted by Orochimaru. He ordered me…to kill Naruto-san."

Hinata growled, and her hands (which were bandaged, Kin now noticed) clenched into fists Maria, looked mad, her hand edged to her holster,

"What was that last part" Growled Maria,

"I think it was Kill Naruto-kun" muttered Hinata, both look ready to rip her a new one.

"Easy there," Kin said, "As you can see, I didn't go through with it. I did fight him, but that was more personal than anything else. He…beat me, and Jiraiya-sama put a seal on me to hide my chakra signature from Orochimaru. Now, I'm helping Naruto-san train."

"Go on" asked Maria,

"If I hadn't agreed to join Konoha, I'd probably be either dead, or used as a broodmare back in Oto, or Spectre's nice new Toy for play time I'm betting the former to the last, given how Orochimaru of the Sannin, acts."

"Orochimaru of the Sannin? The traitor?" Hinata gasped again,

Maria spoke "I over heard the middle parts of your talk with Naruto-kun and the Temes in the Forest of death that' means that Orochimaru the same name as the Kage of Oto that's means the meanings Otogakure…"

"Is Konoha's enemy, yeah," Kin replied, "Come on, let's take a seat. This is going to take a while…"

The girls nodded, walking over to a fallen log with the former Oto kunoichi, sitting down next to her.

Hinata and Maria nodded. "we are…not happy that you were sent to kill Naruto-kun," Hinata replied,

"But, you didn't go through with it, and I thank you for that" finished Maria "but if this is a trick,………… " Maria and Hinata levelled a hard glare at Kin.

"Shadows are every were" started Maria, holding a ball of shadows in her open palm,

"None escape the all seeing eyes" finished Hinata, as the veins around her eyes bulged,

Kin gulp at the vows of vendetta if she was playing them for fools,……and with Blood line clans using there inhered powers with the vow of vendetta, meant blood spilled for blood will be blood spilled, in return, aka her own.

"We-ell it-its good I'm –eh - this is no-not a trick" sputtered Kin, as a line of sweat ran down her head,

"Good how about you tell a little about your self" ask Hinata in a happy tone going a 180 in a blink of a eye,

"Yes do tell we' are all ears to hear all about you, who spend a lot of time with Naruto-kun, said Maria and put arm around Kin shoulders, who pick up a hint KI from both girl, _"Why do I feel going back to Oto was safer then staying here"._

"I was originally from Tsuchi no Kuni," Kin replied, "I ran away with a couple other girls before the leaders could turn us into whores…kunoichi are little more than slaves in Iwa, and not much better in Oto. We joined Orochimaru because he promised us power and respect. I was the weakest of our group, but I still got some special training in genjutsu and taijutsu. I was useful, beyond being a breeder".

Maira had a far away look in her eyes before looking down at the earth.

"Whats wrong Maira" asked Hinata,

"Was you mother..." Kin asked, she seen that look from a few girls whose mothers were used as breeders and think back to a memory of a party in Iwa for a group returned having bagging a Roth who was the former team mate of the 4th Hokage, and clan head of one of the largest clans, if they break her and learn the weakness of there enemies and all her clan Jutsu,

By now Konoha Kusa and Suna with the aid of Kusa own genius tactician the 'Sleeping dragon' were starting putting a major hurt on to Iwa, a victory was need in the form of a prisoner nabbed in a trap set up by Trigon the terrible Master of Katon,

When this happen she was only 2 year old watching a hero of Iwa returned from a important mission with much fan fair by Iwa population he was waving at the crowd as he leads 2 Iwa ninjas that held the arms of a bleeding brunt and limp body of a Leaf ninja, who was being drag though the streets,

People started to throw rotten fruit or rocks at the ninja,many times from the crowd a child ran from there mothers to give a swift kick the Leaf ninja legs, sides or gut before running back to the mothers who were happy for there children doing there small part, for Iwa.

When the beaten enemy was nearing her spot she ran out to rip out some purple hair thinking it would make her doll pretty, but half way she stop when she got a good look at the Leaf ninja, and that site made her feet sick.

The tattered dark green vest un zipped and rips in the jump suit showed pale grey skin and bloody wounds the Iwa hero saw her and stopped asking if she wanted to hit a enemy ninja, he even grabbing a fist full of purple hair, to aloud her a good punch or kick.

Kin saw that Leaf Ninja was a girl like her self but more like her big sister, she wasn't scary or evil,

Her purple blue colour eyes showed kindness to her and gave a small sad smile, before her big sister found her wanting to take her home, telling her what's going to happen to the leaf ninja wasn't for her eyes, she gave pitted look at her Leaf counter part, who mouthed thank you.

As big sister heads home with my self in her arms, the woman started to speak, getting louder with new found power behind her voise.

"There are always people that stand out from the mob to stop and think, those who do stop and think are ones who will do great things the 4th Hokage is one who stands out because he holds the will of fire that even burns the strongest stone with its heat… Iwa will never win….. long live KONOHA LONG LIVE THE WILL OF FIRE" she shouted the last part, and causing a riot, it was the last time she saw that Leaf ninja.

Kin shakes her head,_ "No way is that woman is still alive, but the twins are very familiar"_

"My Mother despises Iwa's older generation of ninja even having standing orders to all Ninja in the clan that any male Iwa ninja over the age of 30 are to be killed on site lest order other wises in the last War with Iwa she was captured and because of her blood line …….." Maira looked down cast, her hands tighten around her hemp of her shorts both girls put 2 and 2 together,

"So Raven-chan and ………." Hinata gasped her hands went to her mouth, Kin looked Angry, _"I hate it when I'm right that woman is there mother"_

"Yes I'm a Teme child of a Iwa ninja war hero who forced him self on her to _Breed_ her blood line for Iwa, 5 months later the 4th lead a mix group of Konoha and Kusa best ninja, raided Iwa to saved her, and other women taken in the war, but by then her belly had me and Raven growing in side her, but I know she loved us with all her heart, sure we were never hated by the rest of the clan, but out side, we would be Eta, or Teme children, if known, I'll under stand if you want me gone" Maria tears fell, and got to leave, but Hinata grabs the taller in hug, and Maria fell to her knee,

"Let me go" it came out a whisper from normal outspoken Twin's mouth.

"No Its all right I'm not mad or hate you or Raven" whispered Hinata, as she rubs Maria, back, as she sobbed,

"You know I saw you mother once in Iwa I was around 2 at the time, I wanted to be like every one else, and hurt the bad leaf ninja, but I saw her and thought why do as every one dose as if she was hearing my thoughts told me or every one this".

"There are always people that stand out from the mob to stop and think, those who do stop and think are ones who will do great things the 4th Hokage is one who stand out because he holds the will of fire that even burns the strongest stone with its heat… Iwa will never win….. long live KONOHA LONG LIVE THE WILL OF FIRE"and started a riot with those words,"

"-Sob- Th-at's my mom -sniff- always causing a uproar with people she dislikes" muttered Maira as Hinata rubs her back,

"For a long time those words help me get stronger and to stop being a part of a mob and run to do my own great things" Kin said fondly thinking of what a real kunoichi the twins mother un-knowingly shown her.

"Do you know his name I may know what happen to him, in Iwa they tell how many brave Iwa-nin's met there ends in battle on a wall" said Kin, "is horse shit for the most part but they do name there killers,

"Yes his…..no it's …name….Trigon, the terrible Master of Katon" said Maria as she cried, "Me and Raven will avenge our mother if we ever cross paths with Trigon".

Kin gave a small giggled a little, getting looks from Hinata and Maria.

"Well hate to ruin that plan Trigon is well he's dead and rotting some were" said Kin crouching to see Maria, shocked red tears stained face now had very happy smile,

"Who killed him".

"The _war zero _Trigon got killed by Zhang Fei of the Five Tigers" Kin replied.

"I heard Fei even captured an Iwa kunoichi named Xiahou Ioa, even more they fell in love, and married had kids all girls" smiled Kin and chuckled, at the awe look she got,

"girl's in Iwa tell stories that if you're a strong Ninja and you aloud your self be captured by a hansom Kusa ninja you will fine true love, the number of defecting, female Iwa ninja to Kusa got so bad Iwa had to up the border units around Kusa, and they still find a way out,"

"I guess the men in Iwa aren't ahem well you know." Muttered Hinata.

"ah ah hahahahaha Hehhhehehehe" laughs Maria, rolling on the ground soon.

Kin and Hinata, started to see what was so funny, laughs along, with Maria after they had a good long laugh,

"You have no idea the pain you lifted off my shoulders and of my Clan I'm sorry I don't normally break down that easily, Hinata thanks for you know being there for me " said Maria,

"That ok I'm not one to judge people" smile Hinata,"Thank you Kin"

"And my thanks as well and what you told me my clan owns a very large dept to Zhang Fei, and you as well said Maria, "Moms going to flip after you tell her, any problems you my have I'm sure my clan will help".

"Damn I wanted to make you feel better not win the lottery" stated Kin.

Maira shrugged as she joins Hinata to watch the blond, train and suddenly both blushed deeply.

Kin raised a delicate eyebrow, and turned to where the girls was staring at. She smirked as she noticed that Naruto had decided to take off his jacket and shirt. "_Oh, so THAT'S how it is",_ she thought.

"You… 2 like him, don't you?" Kin asked.

Hinata and Maira blushed again. Hinata replied, "I…I've liked him for a long time," she muttered, "Ever since at 6 years of age we were academy students. At first…it was because he just seemed so free. He did what he wanted, and he didn't care what people thought.

"One day, I followed him to a run down training ground near the village outskirts. He started training, and…that's when I saw it. He was lonely, and no one would help him…yet he kept on trying."

Kin smiled, as the 3 watched the half-dressed blond.

"I started leaving little lunches for him at the training ground," Hinata continued, "But, no matter how hard I tried, I never worked up the courage to just TALK to him. Now…now I've seen how his own clan has treated him, and I can't let it go on."

"When me and my sister were 8 a group of older bullies started to pick on us because of our looks, so they thought it's a good idea to cut our hair off and paint our faces pink they held us down and hit us before they started to use a Kunai to start cut Raven's hair off, we start to cry, but Naruto came along, and helped us.

"He'd throws some mud at the bullies so they turn to beat him up but we got our big cousin Heero he was new Jounin, then and he drove the bullies away but, Naruto was hurt badly we got Heero takes him to our home",

"Mom told us that his family left him here alone, we were very upset at the time we didn't know why they did it but for Roth line has a deeply rooted fear of being alone but with family and love ones we're never alone so my sister and my self vowed to be there for him, it sickening to us they made him a out cast, my clan would only make some one a Outcast if they have done very terrible and evil things Temes all of them no better then thugs and bandits" Maira spat having incounter these rogues before and saw what they did, she held no love for them.

"You guys hate the Uzumaki clan too, huh?" Kin muttered, "They took my elder sister from me, raping and mutilating her. I've hated them since practically the time I could remember living in Iwa. Now I've seen that there are some good people in that clan." She smiled as she watched Naruto perform the jutsu again, only to summon something too small to be seen. "Another tadpole," she muttered, as Gamakichi and Gamaaraishii got a bucket to hold there little tadpole siblings, tile it was for them to time to go home.

"Naruto-san…he's something else. I can see why you guy like him."

"I…I want to be there for him," Hinata admitted, "He…deserves so much…and no one wants to give it to him."

"That goes double for me and Raven too"

"Well, maybe you ladies can," came a deeper voice, causing the petite girl and tomboyish girl to squeak cutely. Kin turned to see Jiraiya standing there, holding several cartons. "Glad I got some extra okonomiyaki, or things might have been awkward." He placed the cartons down. "Nice to meet you, Hyuuga Hinata-san Roth Maira-san I'm Uzuki Jiraiya."

"Its J-Jiraiya-sama!" the pale eyed heiress stuttered, at a hero of Konoha standing right there

The Roth girl eyes bug out "You you your the Ninja sage of the Toads" gasp Maira.

"Ah, my fame precedes me! Finally some who respects me beside Kin-san here" the perverted hermit chuckled. "Tell me, how's Shiori- and Akane-sensei these days? Are the Mummy and Ghoul still alive and kicking?"

"Ano… Mummy?? how do you know Shiori-sama?" she asked, remembering a few times she called her self old mummy, even Hanabi called her that once.

"Ghoul?? you mean Great-aunt Akane? " said Maira, Her mother often called Great-aunt Akane Ghoul when she caused some annoying problems ,just to livening up routine or a dull day.

"Yep, even studied under Shiori- sensei for a short time," he replied, "She was more Tsunade-hime's teacher than mine, I got Akane-sensei as my main teacher I studied with I still feel the lumps she gave me too".

"She teach me every thing I know about Fuuinjutsu and stealth both of them are a pair great ladies I know and that's a lot Ladies they even inspired some of early my works."

"Works?" Hinata asked, Maira raised a eyebrow, Kin thought about a guild of how be a ninja or something?.

"He writes perverted stories," came the voice of there crush, as he walked up, "The same one's Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-jiji read."

"Ano, you mean the Icha Icha books?"

Naruto, Maira and Kin STARED. :o

"Ahhhh, my father reads them!" Hinata replied, waving her hands wildly, "He says they were…educational for him and Momma."

"Eh, I always knew Hiashi-kun had a wild side," Jiraiya grinned, "So, how's about you join us for lunch then, Hinata-hime, Maria -hime?" The girls blushed slightly. "It might help inspire the Gaki here when we try that new method for his jutsu."

Hinata nodded, "I don't want to impose…" Maria yanks her sleeve, and eye pointed to a still topless Naruto, (Baka yummy eye candy here and a good time to know said eye candy better), "we may even help you if it's a problem".

"Its no problem, Maira-chan Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned, causing the girl to blush again, "The more the merrier! Besides, you can help me prepare to kick that jerk Taro's ass!"

Kin smiled. "Besides, it'd be nice having another few extra girls around," she added her opinion, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "And I think you just might find some of that courage you've been looking for." Hinata nodded vigorously, Maira gave the ok sign,

Naruto just blinked, and Jiraiya laughed.

"Humans are weird" both fire Toads said.

Konoha medical building, surgery seal room 3.

A table is rolled in and a group of Med-ninja began to hook up monitors, next began to work on Reika wounds,

She laid face down on a table in the center a seal circle; a white sheet covered her bottom, for her own modesty, 4 med nin's surround her as 6 seal users powered the glowing seal circle, keep any Fuuinjutsu, or Jutsu on Reika being active, and makes the room clean.

The kunai was carefully removed, and healed as green Chakra that aloud bones and muscles to be kitted together.

A Roth dressed in medical white hover his blue white flame covered hand over Reika spine and travel up her back and along her head a stopped,

"Found it a small metal engraved mind enslavement control/subjection combo Fuuinjutsu, is seemly been damage, I found no traps or self/host kill seals it's burned out dead the bleeding before perop was from the last seals degrading and dies," stated the Roth nin.

"There's no major damage a few brain cells fried but can be regenerated, it just under the scalp, there little scaring so removing it will be no problem, lets started removing it," spoke a other Med nin, and slice some hair away and began to slice cut along the scar lines

"Good you know I all way's hated the Uzuki but now", a med nin back using forceps, peeled, the scalp flap back, the scars looked to be 2 years old that about right around the trainees, last year, before the Genin test",

"You righ.............t You pity them, everything not black and white is Grey" grin's U U the Roth med ninja.

"Kami how long had that bad pun been used last the ruling of 1st Hokage", said the other med nin, using a penlight "found it small little bugger"

"That the one we' are all done, well do up the reports and tell her big sister the good new"

Hokage tower the Kage's office

Sarutobi glared at the pile of papers. He was sorely tempted to use a katon jutsu on the pile, but he was almost certain that the papers would feed off the flames and make the pile even bigger.

"How I wish I had you and your son's stamina," muttered Sarutobi look a photo of the 4th Hokage with out the mask the 4th wore,

Naruto after being told about the Fox by a spy before the said spy was beating to near death by a 100 kage copy of him self,

The story of 4th Hokage, and the Yellow flash of leaf sealed the fox in him, at the cost of Yellow flash of leaf Namikaze Minato and 4th Hokage, Yondaime Arashi lives.

The secret of Namikaze Minato and Yondaime Arashi are one and the same were kept quite, or the enemies of Minato and Arashi would hunt down his wife and son.

As a extra layer of protection by using a blood clone, when the Yellow flash was needed standing besides the 4th Hokage, fallowed by events from Arella veiw point.

Arella was there with him and the strongest in Konoha fought, the Fox delaying it until the seal on his stomach drawn in Minatos own blood, using the _Shiki Fuin_ Scroll that her clan found in a old temple, barely a few months after the 3rd NW she even went in battle after giving birth, to her girls 3 week earlier,

Both he and Arella made it clear both he and his mother loved him very much and Arella was named his caretaker, if both die, sadly things never did worked out, Kunhina slowly change in the cold woman she is now, made it so Arella's clan can't take Naruto in because he was still Uzumaki, and being Fire lord honour guard, gave them a lot of pull, a pull that the Roth saw for the first time.

After they demanded they see clan head and elders and shove all there attempt, back act them and the Uzumaki, Elder Kosuke spat in Arella's face, to show how high her valve was in his eyes,

Uzumaki, even elders laugh the Roth's elders faces that there attempts to gain Naruto as a ward of Roth was denied.

Trying to get her to attack him, and get her and her clan in trouble for attacking the Honour Guards of Fire, but the Roth knew there plan by just looking at there face's.

Arella in a bold statement not of words but action, she just wiped the spit using the papers of being denied after she, picked them up rest and calmly gave them back to him stating if there was any more business with them, the veins on his head throb, in rage, and Elder Kosuke marched out with the other Uzumaki, elders in tow,

Arelle even saying to them have good night, then she left stating "going for a walk" and destroy training field 34 clearly she was letting off a lot of steam.

Aerlla had showed that Roth doesn't care about the feud or the power Uzumaki has gained they were a best annoying, in there eyes this wouldn't stop them from helping Naruto,

Naruto was angry but under stand that his father did it to save Konoha, even some of the bad parts like the Uzumaki, as a whole were on his shit list, save those who proved they were better and he would become greatest Hokage even more then his father, rebuild the Namikaze clan, and the Uzumaki, would be thrown way .

He recalled a time when the blonde Hokage had used the Kage Bunshin no jutsu to knock the paperwork down.

At his age, the jutsu was too great a risk to use in any situation other than battle, and even then the elderly ninja wasn't sure he'd want to use it.

Still, the thought was tempting…

But that was for later.

Having read the dissection of the -Fake mind subjection Fuuinjutsu- _"I thought the bird cage was bad, this alters memories, and make them loyal to the Main clan, thank Kami Yuugao was clean"_ Yuugao had been told what was in her little sister and demanded a scan but was found clean,

On another note both Roth and Hyuuga still wanted to handle this them selves, recalling all there Ninjas in the field and even pulled there clan's names from the No inter clan fighting treaty making well in there right to protect them selves, and made plans to insure both clan lines will live on asked Konoha to protect there children and Genin to rebuild with the aid of scrolls, under the guardianship ship of Nara, the other clans said would sent aid as well.

The 12 Uzumaki, in the morge had the same type of Fuuin added the news of the Suna and Oto plan attack on Konoha during the Finales, made every even more complicated, _"I may be a old man but still I'm "The Professor" for knowing thousands of jutsu" _

He was going to make things complicated, for Oto Suna and Uzumaki.

This is when the Hawk of Glory Gentoku Liu Bei and Kage of Kusa comes in.

When he visited Konoha 2 years ago and saw the way Naruto was treated and one look he knew who son he was when he asked him, why Naruto was treated like that.

BOY was he mad, when her learned what happen that his Bond Blood brother own son was throw to the way side, by his own mother, well that statement was edited who knew the normally calmed soft spoken polite man knows that many curses words that can curl paint off the walls.

Hearing the planed attacks Liu Bei sent over half the Dragons of Hao to Konoha, in disguised as any thing they can get away with, added himself Unchou Guan Yu Chouun Zhao Yun Housen Lü Bu Genpou Zuo, combined with Konoha own might in to a force that even 9 tails would rethink about combating.

7 Kages and Sage level ninja masters plus loyal Followers beats one snake along with ninja thugs and one plotting clan of very over self estimated there power, Baka's means a lot of bad guys and Nuke-nins getting the asses hand to them on a plate.

"Hokage-sama?" a voice interrupted his musing.

"Hmmm? Yes, Kotetsu-kun? What is it?" he asked, starting at the bandage wrapped chuunin standing in the doorway.

"You have a visitor," he said, "She said it's important."

"She?" Sarutobi prompted.

"He means me, Hokage-sama," a light alto came from behind the grey clad ninja. The girl stepped out from behind the man, and bowed to the village leader, her orange locks obscuring her face.

Sarutobi kept his face neutral, despite his surprise. "Uzumaki Kanna-san," he muttered,

"It's alright, Kotetsu-kun, she can come in. Could you tell Sayaki-chan to bring a tea service please?".

"Right away, Hokage-sama." he replied, stepping to the side.

Kanna walked forward, and bowed again to the aged leader. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, Hokage-sama…" she began.

"Heh, any excuse to get away from these blasted papers is fine with me, Kanna-chan," the old man chuckled.

H e spared a glance at the adolescent girl. The resemblance to Kunhina was staggering, save the orange hair but only had that particular shade of blue for an eye color.

Well, him and Naruto, of course,

He knew that Kanna was taken the Roth compound under guard and using Genjutsu along with Fuuinjutsu, and that Kanna wilily gave up so the Standard was out so Kanna was aloud to be clothed and Aerlla thought Kunhina betrayal still hurts that doesn't extended to Kanna, so Aerlla would do the questioning her self,

Arella had her tell every thing she knows, finder her truthful honest and willing to help, sent her to the Kage tower tp speak with him,

"You know, there was a time when you used to call me uncle," he spoke, "I used to bounce you on my knee. Hard to believe you've grown into such a beautiful young woman."

Kanna resisted the urge to smile and blush. "I miss those days too…Sarutobi-otooji," she replied, "I wish things had been different…"

"For Naruto-kun as well?" he asked, "It's been difficult for him, you know. I did what I could, but I always had to put the village first, Aerlla often had to bend a few laws to make some prolems go away when Iwas unable toafter the day he found out I know it was safe tell him"

"You told……" asked Kanna.

"Yes but both Aerlla and my self told every thing yes he was mad but he vowed that he would become the greatest Hokage even more then his father, and rebuild the Namikaze clan, but Uzumaki days are number, I believed only those who willing to change will live, if they go up ageist him".

Kanna frowned. "I know," she replied,

"I know he's…had some happiness. I haven't had a chance to talk to Yuugao-sempai yet, but I did talk to the Ichiraku's…I don't think they'll ever forgive me, and I guess Aerlla-sama is neutral to me at lest, but the looks from the rest of her clan felt like walking on my own grave ." Kanna rubs her neck,

Sarutobi frowned. "I don't think it's that bad," he replied, "It will just take time."

Kanna shook her head. " it Bad Ayame-san was the one who kicked me out of the stand," she replied, "I don't blame her in the least, Aerlla was going to throw me in to Firelake after forceing me to talk if I wasn't compilent before I told her I know nothing about the plan."

"Don't threat every thing takes time sadly now Tell me in your own words what going on, with that clan" ask Sarutobi, paper was good but spoken words were better to under stand they have more soul.

Jiraiya kept his face cheerful as Naruto made the 4 girls laugh with tales of his more infamous pranks.

_"Minato …I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do,"_ he thought, back a little,

Raven appeared looking for her sister but not alone, on her shoulder is a Summon, a Shadow Crow name Srceeecha wearing a blue scarf and a Gray bag that held all his –goodies-

Thought Maria was mad not getting to sign the Clans Summons tile her Twin said after Finales she was signing the Contact so Maira was happy

Hinata Maria and Kin wanted to talk to Raven alone and had Srceeecha, hop on Naruto's head and Srceeecha in turned found his head hair good nest bedding, and started to tear his hair out, that made thing a little easy for then till they are ready, as he had a laugh, until the flying black pack rat found Toad sages hair good nest bedding_. _

Raven was told about the stain on the honour was gone she hug on to her sisters and cried her eyes out as Kin and Hinata, watched crying a little.

Soon every thing is back right on track,

"…but then, just when I think I'm in the clear, Iruka-sensei show's up out of no where!" Naruto shouted. "I don't get it! He ALWAYS knew where I was! Even when I didn't know where I was! The guy can read minds like the Yamanaka clan, I swear!"

"Well the bright orange is a gave away Dumb Dumb" said Srceeecha, sitting on Ravens shoulder,

"You get yours soon you flying-Teme" yelled Naruto and shaked his fist at Srceeecha, who looked at him once nick named him Dumb-Dumb.

"Maybe but Maybe not, but Srceeecha still say you are Dumb right Dumb Dumb" Naruto glare at the bird and thought about cooking the Crow using Exploding notes under a pile shiny things as bait,

"Okay then," Jiraiya spoke, getting the attention from the children toads and Crow "We've got about one more week to get your techniques up to par, and to get you to control that 'other' chakra." He stood, motioning for the group to follow.

"That Chakra store seal, Naruto always had a problem with that the only time he can use it when he really mad, you recall that whole eyes changing from blue to red," said Raven getting a look from Kin.

"Hi but why dose he have it," asked Hinata, Naruto looked glum, "You can tell her you guy have know about longer, Kin stared, at Naruto.

"When he was born, that clan is know for there mass amount of chakra as well he was born with some new kind of hyper Chakra, so he was sealed with a Chakra store seal" said Maira, "The last time he blown a tree to splitters, the first time I showed him how to tree climb using chakra"

"I didn't know that happen but why you need Chakra storeing seal," said Hinata,

"You heard Lee about his sickness and that he can't used chakra, well Naruto-kun has way to much, chakra, and being a baby, well its still a bad, like a overload the seal its like a plug but glue in place, that manages the flow,"

"So this training to aloud Naruto-kun, to use this hyper Chakra," whispered Hinata,

"Yea by what I saw but so far not much progress" replied Kin taking a hint,

"Oi, Ero-sennin!" Naruto grumbled, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," the white haired sage replied.

The group walked along a trail for a while, Raven Hinata Maria and Kin chatting about different types of fighting styles, Srceeecha just look around on Ravens shoulder.

Gamaaraishii, Gamakichi, and Naruto talked about different types of sweets (though both Gamakichi and Naruto disagreed with the pink toad about apples being a 'sweet').

"We're just about there," Jiraiya spoke up, "Gamaarashii, Gamakichi, hop on my shoulders for a moment."

"Okay, Ero-senin!" the pink toad replied cheerfully, earning snickers from the from the Gaki her brother the Crow summon and the female genin.

"Damn Gaki teaching them that nickname,uuuuuuuuggggeddddd" the pervert grumbled as the two toads hopped onto his shoulders. He turned to the confused orange-clad genin. "Alright punk, and ladies listen up." Naruto and the 4 kunoichi plus Summons stood straight as the white haired man spoke.

"To draw out that extra chakra you need to be in a life or death situation. We've been trying to simulate that with simple exhaustion, and it just isn't cutting it. With only about a week and a half to go, we need to do something drastic."

Kin, Hinata, Raven, and Maria looked confused, while Naruto frowned. "I'll do whatever it takes!"

Naruto growled, "Taro humiliated Hinata-chan here, and insulted her Raven-chan and Maria-chan, clan and families that clan needs to be taken down a few dozen pegs! Teach me this other method; I'll master it today!"

"Funny you should say that, and I'm Sorry" Jiraiya replied, pushing the boy roughly through the brushes.

"HUHWAUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" the blond cried, as he tumbled through the foliage…and came out in midair, just out of reach of the cliff he found himself staring at.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..................................................................................."

"NARUTO-KUN!" "NARUTO!" the 4 girls shouted, nearly going over the edge them selves when they tried to save him but were too late

Next they turned around to the white haired man "KILLER" they shouted as one,

"Aaahh crap" Jiraiya, "wait its no................."

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY" cried Hinata, cocking her fist back, and ran at him fallowed by the others

'BOOOOOM' Jiraiya's eyes widened as Hinata punched the ground he had been standing on, forming a small crater filled with dust.

_"So, Shiori-sensei's been teaching her THAT move… and if she any thing like Rei-chan, oooohhhhhh, damn,"_ a jump kick to the head by Raven made him stumbled a little and he had to body throw Maira when she tried to gut him with claw made of shadows, He casually caught the senbon flung by the former Oto kunoichi as both Twins ready a very nasty attacks flashing seals fast.

"Relax!" he shouted, as he use a half nelson on Hinata who tried kick and yelled her self free "The kid will be fine…and this will do the job we need!"

" you kill him you kill him" shouted Hinata, trying even more to get free.

"He trusted you your no better then that clan" Stated Raven,

"Damn and I wasn't even peeking" said Ero-senin as he ducks a volley of Kage kunai's, and black shadow spears next he throws Hinata in to Kin path,as both tumbled the Twins leap over the pile up and made a duel attack mirroring the same move as one dose in a mirror, both landing punches and kicks fallowed up by- a Shadow slice axe-, that nearly takes off both arms from Jiraiya, who backed off the last seconed.

Not wanting to let them try that agien Jiraiya got up close to both girls, grabs the left side of Raven head and the right side of Maira head, bang there heads agist each others, and they drop in to a daze pile,

Jiraiya soon found nin wire around his neck held by Kin who jumped on his back, _"I knew this was going to happen but I never thought they be this much of a handful," _

"Damn you EROSENIN"

Naruto tried to grab onto the outcroppings, focusing on the lessons Kakashi and Jiraiya had taught him, his chakra glowing around his hands.

_"Damn! Its too slippery!"_ he thought as he continued to tumble down the ravine. He could make out the bottom rushing up to him quickly. I'm going to die!

He closed his eyes, bracing for the end.

**"Gaki…gaki…come to me, gaki…"**

Naruto opened his eyes, and was shocked by what he saw.

It looked like a sewer. There were rusty pipes all along the ceiling, and his feet were almost totally covered in murky water.

"What…what is this?" he muttered, "Am…I dead?"

**"NO you are not ... now Come gaki…come to me…"**

The voice penetrated the atmosphere, dark and foreboding, yet oddly tempting as well. Naruto found himself moving deeper into the 'sewer', following the pipes as they fed into a hallway.

He came out of the hall, finding a giant chamber, staring at a large pair of ornate gates. Along the border were symbols like the ones he'd seen on sealing scrolls, and in the center of the gates was a piece of paper with the word 'seal' engraved on it.

His eyes widened as he finally realized where he was.

**"At last…we meet, gaki,"** the dreadful voice came again, this time followed by a pair of malevolent red eyes and a giant set of pointed teeth,

"**Come closer young one…let me see my jailor properly…"**

The blond swallowed, before stepping slowly up to the cage. He kept his eyes on the dark red orbs of the Kyuubi, forcing himself to stay calm even though almost every fiber of his being was screaming at him to flee.

He paused a few feet from the doors, looking up at the sharp teeth and demented grin.

There was a pause, where only the breath of the two could be heard, before a flash of white forced Naruto to leap back. He glared at the objects that had startled and tried to destroy him.

The Kyuubi's claws.

**"Relax, boy,"** the deep voice boomed, as the claws retracts back in the cage.

**"Even if I wanted to the seal prevents me from harming you thought If I didn't hate the man so much for trapping me inside your worthless hide, the 4th and that woman on the Crow boss knows there seals such madding crafthmenship I would almost admire the 4th..."**

Naruto growled. "You better damn well admire him and Obasan you damn Fox" he shouted, "A single human took you down, as the other used trap seal that held your furry ass to buy time for the 4th to stuff your over grown fuzzy ball self in to your new home -me- you damn fox!, What's that say for the 'mightiest' of the tailed beasts, huh!?"

Fox looked at Naruto.

**"Hehehe"**

The fox chuckled. **"Don't be too proud of that then, gaki," **

It muttered,** "Shinigami-sama did the real work…though I will admit, I never thought , that humans would find his srcoll even more shocking I'd see a human with enough courage to summon that poweful Death, and Shadow Kami lords to the battle field, the few beings that even I would lose agiset."**

"Whatever, fox," the boy growled, "It doesn't matter to me! All I care about is protecting those I care about, and proving that I'm not you!"

The fox stared at the boy. **"You could never be as great as I,"**

It growled, **"Not that you could even be as great as even that fool Shukaku…still, I can see potential in you, gaki."**

Fox's grin widened. **"You could be very great indeed…if you acc…………."**

"SHUT UP" Naruto yelled. "Accept you help? BULLSHIT!" the boy shouted,

The Fox didn't say a word,

"I don't need you, FOXBAKA, you NEED ME! If I die, you go to hell or were ever you belong!" He raised a fist then raised the middle finger towards the cage.

A Fox eyebrow rose at that.

"You've been the reason I was abandoned by my clan, and hated my whole life, and what's more you've been FREELOADING IN MY BODY!"

The fox stayed silent.

"You OWE me, you damn fox-teme!" the boy went on,

The other eyebrow rose.

"I want your chakra as rent! You got almost 13 years of payments overdue, and I'm here to collect! So unless you want to die…"

The fox mouth opened,

**"Heh"**

"**heh heh" **

**"Mhahahahahahahahahahahaha"**

He was shocked when the fox…laughed. Not some sinister chuckle or perverted giggle, but a genuine, full blown belly laugh.

**"I LIKE YOU!"** it bellowed, the Fox eyes impressed,

**"Such blatant rudeness and disregard for circumstance very few beings have ever done that to me with a iron will…you ARE interesting, I think we can work to getter, we have much to talk adout!"**

**"Mhahahahahahahahahahahaha"**

It laughed some more, as red smoke began to billow from the dark prison, encircling the boy.

"**But later.........Now take my power then, Uzumaki Naruto…stay living, and become strong. I won't have a weak landlord…"**

The fox watch as he leaves.

**"Kit reminds me...well of me of me before my Mates and Kits were taken by Yamata no Orochi ,He's going to need all the Help he needs and more to protect his mates were I have failed ageist the coming darkness, I felt his soul he must be the fated one, by the Kami's will Yamata no Orochi, days are number, hehehe, **

**_"_****Naruto your just like him, if you are anything like your father, you may changed the world for the better,"**

Back to the realworld Naruto's eyes opened again, but his normal blue or the red was replaced with a kind of purple, and slits now rested where his pupils had sat.

He bit his thumb, and quickly ran through the five seals."

"Work this time-Ninja Art- Summoning no jutsu-"

-POOF-

Giant brown skin limbs shot out gripping the out cropping rocks easly, "Holy shit it's a giant toad"

"What the Hell.......... Jiraiya you baka teme why am 'I in a damn ravine" the brown toad tongne grabs Naruto who did not like the slime covered tongue holding him "I'm going sit on you after I get my self out of her Jiraiya, hayyy you not Jiraiya"

"I'm not Erosenin-baka I'm Naruto the guy who summon you toad" shouted Naruto, who tried to get free of the tongue,

"Nani?? no way a Runt summon me this must be a joke grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Jiraiya, I'm going to jumb on him then sit on him, for this and the names Gamabunta boss of the Fire Toads Runt"

"Put me yea you over grown toad" yelled Naruto, and was dropped back on to Gamabunta head as the Boss takes a deep breath"

"JIRAIYA!!"

"gaaaaa too loud" moaned Naruto and felt like being crushed as Gamabunta, began to jump side to side up and out of the ravine,

Above ground,

Jiraiya having to trap the girls, lest he been force to hurt them, to stop them."I told you, everything will be fine," he muttered rubbed the red marks on his neck.

Kin glared at the white haired man. "And just how would you save him, old man!?" she growled her eye water holding back tears.

"I'll tear you balls off and stuff them down your throat Teme" yelled Maria, tears ran down her face.

Jiraiya looked down at the 4 restrained girls, chuckling as they tried to escape from his - Double Suicide Decapitation no jutsu- "You don't really think I'd risk killing him unless I had a plan to save him, or keep up to date do you?"

"You don't even know what's happening to Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, tears leaking from her pale eyes.

"He doesn't he trusted him and killed him" screamed Raven, tears ran down her face as she tried to summon shadows.

"In fact I do, Hinata-hime and Raven-hime" he replied, "I sent a few Kage Bunshin down into the ravine earlier…all one has to do is dispel itself and I'll know everything."

Both twins looked at him, and broke down in joy,

"So is he's ok he's ok okokokok" said Maira as Raven cried in joy.

"Huh?" the two girls replied intelligently.

"How can he be ok falling off a cliff" shouted Kin,

"Oh, yea there clan created that jutsu that didn't they so you 2 girls wouldn't know about one of the fringe benefits of that jutsu, huh?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head"

"You Asshole why didn't you tell us sooner" shouted said Maira,

"Baka old man" stated Raven,

Hinata and Kin looked at the Twins.

"Kage Bunshin are Chakra copies of a person with its own Coils for doing Jutsus and fighting they even have a copy of the original memories so they can act in-depended of the original, that most Bunshin can't do" started Maria,

"They can dispelled them selves or destroyed by a hit hard but a little know fact is that they transferred there memories to the user when dispelled, " said Raven,

"The perfect scout" muttered Kin,

"Shadow copies" spoke Hinata,

Hinata and Kin were very relived and glared at the Sage.

He paused for a moment, wincing slightly, before his eyes widened "Oh…damn…" he muttered, "He just had to summon THAT one…Even I can't control him."

"Heh Ero-senin you're in bigggggggggggggg doodoo now" Srceeecha yelled over head as he flying over the ravine seeing a very big Brown Orange giant wearing a blue and white haori

"Big Boss Bunta bigger than big brothers Steel Beak and Shaaara and he's reallllllllyyyyyyy mad" the crow went on,

_"I'm a dead man"_ the sage thought,

"JIRAIYA!!" a great voice boomed from the ravine Srceeecha dove to near ground level just in time to see 'Big Boss Bunta,' launching up from the ravien.

The Twins, Kin and Hinata tried to turn their heads to see…only to witness a giant brown toad with a blue and white haori leap from the ravine, the Toads size blocked the sun a little be for landing, shaking the ground, causing many birds to flee on mass.

"Big Toad" muttered Raven,

"A Really Big Toad, whispered Hinata, as Maira and Kin look dumbly,

"WHERE ARE YOU, JIRAIYA!?" it bellowed, shaking the ground and the trees. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF TELLING THIS RUNT OF A KID THAT HE SUMMONED ME!?"

_"A really Big and really pissed off Toad"_ thought all 4 girls, as Jiraiya sweated bullets.

"Oh, New big bro called Daddy!" Gamaaraishii squealed happily, "Now we can really have some fun!"

Gamakichi gave his little sister a wry look. "If he doesn't squash bro first," he muttered.

"Ha I bet he squash Ero-Sennin first" said Srceeecha, as he lands near them.

Jiraiya freed the 4 girls, with new found speed leap in to the trees and run along limbs to get on top Gamabunta head before Jiraiya started leaping with them to the top of the giant toad's head.

"Oi, Gamabunta, long time no see," the old sage shouted, "Now, what's this about me summoning you? I haven't done any summoning for over two weeks. Didn't Gamadaisho tell you I let someone else sign the contract?".

The giant toad, Gamabunta, snorted. "That forgetful old coot?" he muttered,

"He'd forget his tongue if it wasn't in his mouth." He turned his eyes towards the pervert. "So, did this boy really call me out?"

"I sure as hell did!" said boy groaned, standing on the toad's back, "I called you, so now you have to do what…ug" yelled Naruto a bit sick from the jumps and all that chakra he used, the girl jump on top Gamabunta, head.

"OI! Don't finish that sentence, gaki," Jiraiya shouted, interrupting him, "Gamabunta here is the leader of the Fire Toad Clan, You try and order him around, and you're likely to get squished like a grape."

"Heh heh heh, this kid's got spunk, Jiraiya," the giant toad chuckled,

"DADDY! LOOK I'M FLYING Wwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Hay you Crow Buzzer yea put me right down now"

"I take pretty pink with me, she like but you no likings to fly too bad even if you bit fat and heavy I drop you and you make big hole".

The giant's eyes turned to see Crow flying with a Pink toad on his back with an Orange toad hang by his left hind leg in Srceeecha claws.

"Huh? Gamaaraishii-chan, Gamakichi-chan? What are you doing here son, daughter? and why a Shadow Crow flying you around " ask the Boss as Srceeecha lands not before dropping Gamakichi in to Bunta's pipe before his lands on Gamabunta nose, and letting Gamaaraishii jump off,

"Thank you Srceeecha-kun" Gamaaraishii said and gave the Crow a kiss on his beak and Srceeecha blushed but swanks as a ash covered Gamakichi jumps on him, a few times.

"New Big Bro was learning the jutsu, and I was the first one he called!" she replied, sounding rather proud, "and My first time flying and being summoned too! It was fun!"

"Hey pops," Gamakichi spoke up, hopping over to sit next to his sister, "I've been keeping her out of trouble. That kid Naruto's a pretty fun guy."

Srceeecha, Fly's and lands next to Gamakichi, "I Srceeecha you know my big brothers Steel Beak and Shaaara,

"Yea I do those 2 and your Father are my best drinking buddies"

"Between you and me Blond Dumb-dumb is nice kid Mistress Raven and Maria along with Blackly Kin and Pretty Hinata like realllllllyyyy llllllikke likey" whispered Srceeecha, and hold up his wing to hide his beak.

_"Naruto, hmmm", the_ toad boss thought as he stared at the orange clad blond. He chuckled slightly as the 4 girls fussed over him slightly, despite his protests at being fine._ "So, that's him"…"looks like you chose well my friend I see a great ninja in the making"._ "Oi, GAKI!" he shouted.

"Huh? Yeah, Gama-oyabun?" the blond replied.

"My daughter and my son along with Srceeecha they say you're a good kid,"

he went on,

"I trust my kids, and I know his Big brothers so I accept you as a subordinate."

"ALRIGHT!"

"Hold it!" the toad bellowed, knocking the boy down and causing the 4 girls to stagger.

"There's a couple of conditions!"

"Name'em!" the boy grinned, "I'll prove I'm worth it!"

"The first is that you gotta get yourself something better than a bright, 'kill me' orange outfit," the toad replied, causing the humans to face-fault,

"No dud" muttered Raven, from her face plant.

"I Told yoooooooouuuuuuuuuu dumb-dumb" yelled Srceeecha, fly over head,

"Shut up you rat buzzer who asked you"

"Ahem as I was saying I'm a ninja as well, boy, and I let me tell you…that outfit is an eyesore."

"But I like orange!" the kid whined.

"THEN GET A DARKER ONE!" the toad boss bellowed, "No one said you COULDN'T wear it…just not so BRIGHT a version!" _"and like his old man very annoying"_

"Oh."

"Dumb-dumb" said Srceeecha, landing on Kin's head.

"Yeah, 'oh'," Gamabunta replied. _"Kid's not as smart as his father, that's for sure"._ "The second condition is that you gotta share a cup of sake with me…we need to toast our new arrangement or its bad luck!"

"Sake…but…I'm underage!" Naruto replied.

"Uh, kid," Jiraiya replied, "As soon as you put on that hitai-ate, you became an adult in the eyes of the law. You can buy booze if you want."

"I have a few bottles in a scroll" Raven spoke up "Its not what you think it was a thank you gift from a client," Raven waves off the looks from Kin Naruto and Hinata.

"But…"

"Look, just share the drink with him!" Jiraiya said, "I'll even drink with yea and make sure theres no wild teen lust we can all sit down and have a quiet drink."

"Now that's the ticket!" Gamabunta chuckled, and pulled out a giant size saka bottle and large dinking bowl, _"Any reason to have Saka is a good reason hehehe"_

-POOF- 8 white bottles were unsealed from a small un-rolled storage scroll along with a cup set, "Oh these are the same brand that father likes to drink, they cost a lot" spoke Hinata, looking a the mark on the bottles,

"The Saka is not half bad its kind of sweet" Maria said, after shareing a bottle with there team after that mission.

Every one got a full cup, and sat around "We Ladies Gaki Boss and Bosses gaki's here's to training and life" said Jiraiya downing his cup in one gulp, fallowed by every one,

A "-Hic-" came from Hinata who felt very tipsy, wonder how big the Twins boobs are when comparing with her bust size, who were check out Kin and Naruto.

unknown and unseen wisps of red chakra enter Hinata Kin Raven and Maira coils, as they had another drink, on top of a toads head,

**"It's all a matter of time to make and break the fated one and his mate's who would bring a age of peace after the long night of the Snake King"** muttered the Fox, and began to prepaired for his chat with the kits mates.

"Hmmm he's going to be a prolem in time" muttered a woman in red outfit, watching every that happen,

"Shall I kill him My lady" growl a large human like being , hidden in the shadow,

"No let Pein's group have the shot first" she muttered,

"Very well Lady Da Ji"

back the Hokage tower,

"…the unusual orders, the re-arrangement of assignments, it all seems strange," Kanna finished, "I can't PROVE anything…but I know Kosuke-sama and the elders are up to something. I just don't know what I only found out by dumb luck." (with a little help from Oto)

Sarutobi frowned, even as he sipped the green/jasmin tea Sayaki had brought in. "If what she's saying is true, then there's signs of a build up of arms in the Uzumaki clan", he thought, "But that in of itself could be explained away with their contract to bodyguard the Fire Lord…"

"Aerlla-san has some doubts that it's just a of building up of arms just for guarding the Fire Lord and those other items has really put Aerlla-san on edged and Hyuuga are arranging a meeting with both clan elders clan heads and other leaders with in both clans",

"I agree with there fears and given what happen in the prelims I would do the same thing, Can you get anything solid, Kanna-chan?" he asked, "Suspicions alone aren't enough for me to act. If I don't have anything to prove such accusations, then the former and current Fire Lord will be personally insulted Fire Lord chose your clan personally…that gives them a protective 'cloak' almost when dealing with such things, but the Elite Fire Guards protects the Fire Lord family. They may be able to give a hand"

Kanna frowned, but nodded. "I can try," she replied, "But I know the elders are watching me…ever since it was decided to start sending our new genin to the Chuunin Exams, the elders have been edgy and there been a un-lining tension between the clans that make up the Elite Fire Guards and Uzumaki clan, so I can't ask them for help".

"I don't know if it's just because of my brother, or fathers and mothers past but something has them concerned added that the Roth found out those plan and the known Uzumaki clan, long standing feud with them and Hyuuga on top of that now what's been done to Reika and most likely many of the Branch clan, I need to know what the hell going on, and I can't trust any one besides you"

Sarutobi nodded. "In that case," he muttered, pulling out a mission form, "Uzumaki Kanna, I'm assigning you an A-class observation mission. I want you to continue to watch the dealings of the Uzumaki Clan. Report anything suspicious, and try to find some concrete evidence of either wrong-doing or reasonable explanations for their actions. You'll report such findings to a jounin of my choosing. You'll know whom by a simple hand seal…the tori seal."

Kanna nodded. She knew what she was about to do would almost be considered treason against her clan…but something needed to be done.

"I accept the mission, Hokage-sama."

"As for trusting any one I have a few old friends who would give aid" Sarutobi pulled a slip of paper and a seal, "They will help you out just tell them the Old ape sent you"

Kanna recognised the seal of a tiger with it fangs clearly showing in a roar "The seal of the War Master," muttered Kanna and knew the place and the owners name on that slip of paper, and she look to the old man.

Sarutobi nodded "these old firends can help pull you out if somthing happens"

"Tell him I'm sorry but I tried to make it up for lost time I should have been there for him" Kanna asked,

"You can tell him your self after this mess is cleared up Chunin good luck and the will of fire be with you"

**End: Next Training days-the Shocking news **


	11. Chapter 11

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover-**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**Training days-the Shocking news (Lime mostly foreplay) **

Da Ji strutted along the hall way towards the Kage of Oto office with a flick of her hand the doors open, making Orochimaru and Man wearing a odd set of Armour (much like the Snow Ninja) to snap there heads to the intruder,

"Impossible who are you and how the hell did you get in here" yelled Storm, but Orochimaru leads back in his chair, and steep his hands to getter with an odd smirk, on his face.

"Eh?" Strom saw Oto's Kage wave to stand down, "Not again" .

The Oto Guards Tayuya Ukon/Sakon Kidoumaru Jiroubou and Kimimaro,

Appear around the trespasser, Da Ji put her fists on her hips, uncaring of the danger "Orochimaru is this any way to treat your former comrade we both serve Our Lord or have you revoked your pledge"

Caused The Oto Guards and Strom to pause, before Kimimaro shoulders sprout bone handles then he grabs pulls out 2 bone blades, from his shoulders."How dare you think that Orochimaru-sama would fallow any ones commands, -Dance of the Camellia- "Using fluid and precise movements, he stab and slashed at his opponent, but she weaved each strike like she is dancing.

But with a burst of speed Da Ji would have been killed by Kimimaro bone blade being ram though her head if the blow hadn't been blocked by a painted black and red orb that seemly unfazed before Kimimaro stabbing attack,

Both bone and orb seem to struggled a little before the bone blade broke under the strain shocking Kimimaro, just few seconds to aloud the orbs companion a blue one , to ram Kimimaro in to the far wall, causing spider cracks to form,

The light blue orb floated, back to Da Ji, seemly unaware of Jiroubou moving to attack, along with the others who were a little weary of Da Ji,

"HHHHaaaaarrrrr" yelled Jiroubou, and tried to smash Da Ji head in with a punch, but she moved faster then the eye can track,

a spin kick by her stunned him that was fallowed by having his legs kick from him under him by the same orb that blocked the bone blade "OOOOOFFFFFFFF" cried Jiroubou as he lands on his back hard, causing the room to rumbled.

"Who is this woman" said Ukon and Sakon, emerged from his brother, "Don't know but be on guard"

"What the Hell" a shocked Kimimaro backed up a little.

"How you like my Mayhem Globe & Chaos Orb marble set," spoke Da Ji and twirl in a small dance, "there part of my deadly dance of death you like" said Da Ji with both floating weapons hover beside her as she bows to Kimimaro, as he tired to get up.

"Ass fuck me silly, that shank bitch just takes out bone crapper and fat ass with fucking flying giant marbles" yelled Tayuya, making a red faced Da Ji, glare daggers at her,

"Hay you watch who your calling a dog you weak male teme" snap Da Ji, but Tayuya stomp up to Di Ji eye to eye,

"UUUUGGG....what hit me" moaned Jiroubou,

"A Purple haired Tayuya clone" Kidoumaru remarked,

"OH that just great" muttered Jiroubou, and land his head back on to the floor,

"Who you call weak queen hag of the bitch's and get some glasses I'm a girl see I got fucking boobs you baka slut" Tayuya, yelled and cup her breast together, "I guess having fake titties you don't know how real tits look like"

Di Ji mouth drop at that slam, she prides her self on her looks as much as her fighting skills and cunning battle tactics.

Di Ji harden a glare and let some KI out "these are 100% real" cupping her own breasts "Grrrrrr you ugly looking shemale troll no one call me bitch a second time and lives" shouted Da Ji, and was about to lunged, at the red head.

But laughing stopped all action,

"Kukukukukuku I'm impressed Tayuya-chan no one has ever gotten under Da Ji skin that much as you have well beside 'him' of course" chuckle Orochimaru, not even bothered by how easily 2 of his Oto Guard were beaten,

"Huh?" a open mouth Tayuya managed to say, as Da Ji forcibly bumped passed her " your letting flies in Iwa whore" she muttered smirking at the look of true hate from Tayuya as her fists open and close in anger _"How did she know about me being from Iwa"_.

Kidoumaru walked up to the foul mouth red head "Was eating you a remark like that would have you cussing tile there ears bleed"

"Shut up,Handjobs" growled Tayuya, and rammed her elbow in to 6 armed Oto ninja, gut.

"Why wasn't I told about her" ask Storm, thumb at Da Ji, Orochimaru, he this Da Ji who enter the base, without triping anytraps,

"A test and a little amusement for me" replied Orochimaru,

_"Amusement mostly"_ thought Strom,

"But the Oto Guards are a few seconds late, I'm not very please, a bad thing if I'm not in a good mood right now" Orochimaru softy spoke,

Sending a shiver down the Oto Guards backs, and bow low touching the foreheads to the floor before Orochimaru because of his good mood hoping for no punishment.

"For give us Orochimaru-sama".

"For give me Orochimaru-sama I aloud my anger to cloud my judgment" spoke Kimimaro and coughed a little.

"You're all forgiven………… this time" the yellowed eyed man waved them off.

"I wouldn't be to mad about what happen, your lucky that Lady Da Ji didn't use her Jutsus, had she, even you my dear Kimimaro would have been a stain on the floor.

"Shit" Muttered Tayuya.

"There nicely trained lackeys you have anyhow I see you're amused but I hate to rain on your fun a report from Nerco and seeing with my own eyes that boy from the forest of Death is ……was a minor annoying bug tile he contact the Fox King to summon the toad boss with the help of your old comrade "

That news wipes the grin off the Sage's face "I see that Nerco and Spectre are still double dealing with Pein group that nothing new but what your saying about that gaki is troubling, added a new Doujutsu, he may have."

"Now with Jiraiya in Konoha added Kusa own Kage even with Suna helping in the attack, it will fail" stated Strom, they were trying some to how make the plan work, tile Da Ji came.

"Huu" Orochimaru gunted Strom was the brains of the Hells, master in both large and small group battle tactics he's plans aided building Oto power.

"Oh really a new Doujutsu so that what I felt, I believed it was from the toad boss, thought I sense a odd power before it was dwarfed by summoning the toad boss" replied Da Ji, seating her self on Orochimaru desk, and check her nails, as Mayhem Globe & Chaos Orb hovered above her,

"That boy has emerging blood line but added tailed beast chakra is know to cause changes, may have aloud emerging blood line to be come active, a generation early " Strom thought out loud.

"Indeed I have to agreed Strom the KI I felt remined me of old term used for a breed warriors......... anyway as for you being here Da Ji, Our Lord has decided I'm no longer in the dog house as it were," spoke Orochimaru,

The attempt to steal Itachi body got him brandish from his Lords inner circle had cut him off from his Lords resource base and protection from the Konoha hunter ninjas,

Flash back

Da Ji stared at the sorry site of Orochimaru, holding the stump of his right arm, as the down pore of rain washed away the blood pool, around his keening form.

"Our Lord decided your punishment" spoke Da Ji, un-caring of Orochimaru plight,

"Kukuku so are you my killer eh dear Da Ji if you take requests I would like you to use Shōton and crystallize me in to a statue that will immortalise my self for all time,"

"Who says I'm going to kill you Orochimaru well Pein was all for your death but I and Lord Taira Kiyomori swayed Our lord to spare your life,"

" Kiyomori ?? he hates my guts why asked to spare me " Orochimaru,

"He finds you useful at times and he like the idea of you own him a IOU as for me I do find your brand of Mayhem entertaining, but you broke the rule of no infighting, why I do fine Itachi to be a stick in the mud but his skills are priceless,"

"So I'm losing my arm," Orochimaru ask keeping his anger in check, _"It could have really been bad". _

"No you are being kick out, for a unknown amount of time who knows if you live pass the year you may be under my Master protection once more"

_"Damn that undead teme and that beast bitch I knew I was fucked I just knew it "_ "What ?? ……………I'm bleeding from my stump and no longer under our Lords protection, that a death sentence any way I see it" yelled Orochimaru flaring KI.

"Maybe but these 2 are coming with you" Da Ji spoke as 2 cloaked ninjas one was 12 with grey hair and black rimed glasses and the older one had a haze like mist around him , even in the down pore, came from behind a tree.

"I said I do find your brand of Mayhem entertaining, don't stop being entertaining" grinned Da Ji, as the pair moved to help Orochimaru, both who later be know as Yakushi Kabuto aka Necro and Spectre.

Flash back

"Yes and I must say that building this Hidden village in a short time has Impressed me and I'm not easily Impressed and so is My Master,we both know how hard he is to Impressed" remarked Da Ji, leaning foreword, propping her head on her fists but spread her arms out to let Orochimaru, seem her bust size.

"Finally some praise from you I'm truly honour" replied Orochimaru, in mock gratitude earring a snort from Da Ji,

"Well you should because Pein and his group are going to help with you revenge on Uzumaki" said Da Ji, "as a welcome back gift in the form of your long dreamed revenge for finding 2 more hosts right under Pein's nose. "

A evil grim nearly split Orochimaru face.

"Kukukukukuku you really have made my week very well let's hammer out some details my dear, Strom I need your planning skills, and gather the others, its time to rehash the plans of both Konoha and Uzumaki down fall"

"Yes Orochimaru"

Orochimaru takes Da Ji offered hand and kissed it before helping her off his desk as Strom left to find the hells generals, the Oto guards are left to there own devices.

Tayuya didn't like this _"who is that woman's Master and Orochimaru who would have known that he was a underling of some one more powerful then him this Pein maybe? No he wasn't named there Lord but who, it was like the mere speaking his name was a secret only they know??"_

Tayuya started to rub the burning spot on the back of her neck were the cruse seal of lighting formed,

Adding to her distress was finding out that Kin hadn't returned from a seek and destroy mission in Konoha and listed MIA then KIA she hadn't found out who was the target yet, when she dose, he or she will pay for killing Kin, what are friends for if they don't avenge there friends death,

"Damn hitchy is burning again" muttered the foul mouth red head, as she leaves the room.

**-Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip-**

"Who forgot to turn off the tap" muttered Kin, as she turned over, and breathe in a nose full of water, "Beeeeellllaaaaacccck" cried Kin as she kicked about in the water, this caused a reaction by wakening up the others,

"Help bblliippps" Splashing and cries echoed though out the tunnel"

"Gaspppphuummp, What? Were? How?" yelled Maria, as she gets to her hands and keens, dripping wet.

"I think were in a tunnel or a under ground canal" stated Raven slicking back her shoulder length hair,

"At lest it doesn't smell, remember our last mission and the whole chase after thefts, in a waste disposal plant, we smell like crap, for day's" said Maria.

"Don't remind me I had to throw away my best shirt" grumbled Raven.

"I got to get this cut" muttered Kin, as she ties her black hair in a long brad, so it can be draped over her shoulders.

The last thing they remember was passing out after sharing a drink with the Toad boss, well it was more like 6 drinks each, and hearing the worst singing from certain Crow Summons.

"How did we get here" ask Hinata, "and were's Naruto-kun" all 4 girls looked around in the darken tunnels, for any sign, of life.

**-Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip-**

Kin at first thought that Orochimaru, had them but why placed them in a sewer, _"maybe as bait for some monsters no bout_".

**"I can tell you, just come this way fallow the light" **spoke a voice, getting a cute "eeeeekkkk" scream from every one.

"W-what the hell is that" said a shaken Maira.

"-t-t-This is like those stupid horror movie" shutter Raven

"M-m-m-aybe it's a bad dream" shuttered Hinata, cursing at her self, but given the unknown a little shuttered, was alright.

"It-t-t could b-b-be some dream based Genjutsu that know bodied know about." Whisper Kin.

**"I assured you this is no Genjutsu" **the voice called out again

"Who there show your self's," yelled Raven, all 4 kunoichi, went back to back with each other, as there training kicked in.

**"Just Fallow the light Ladies and you will find out" **a red light glowed at the end of the tunnel.

All 4 kunoichi huddled, together to plan there next move."We can take any thing that voice can throw at use were all kunoichi," said Raven getting a round of nods.

**-Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip-**

**"Your getting closer".**

The voice penetrated the atmosphere, dark and foreboding, yet oddly tempting as well.

All 4 kunoichi moving deeper into the now dud the sewer following the pipes as they fed into a hallway.

Waning though ankle deep water, awhile the red light glows brighter then darker cycle.

Soon they came out of the hall, finding a giant chamber, staring at a large pair of ornate gates. Along the border were symbols,

All 4 stands before a giant cage but the source of the light was gone,

"It's a cage??" Kin Stated think back to what she been told, about beings of power and how they been sealed.

"Look there a ward" pointed Maria at the ward that seemly keeping the cage doors closed, at the center of the gates was a piece of paper with the word 'seal' engraved on it.

Raven peered at the ward, "look along the border symbols like the sealing scrolls, but nothing I ever seen before, it's beyond my level".

"What's is on the other side of this cage" wonder Hinata out loud,

**"That would be me"**the voice came again, this time followed by a pair of malevolent red eyes and a giant set of pointed teeth,

Hinata stumbled back her eyes wide with fear and she fell on her rear and was dragged back by Kin and Raven, as Maria hugged to her sister, in fear.

**"I am Kyuubi no Youko, The Kitsune King",**

Every one frozen as the body that came with the eyes and teeth came in to view, it had orange, red fur coat, black tipped ears and black fur around his eyes and mouth, 9 tails wave in the back ground.

"That's not possible your dead, for over 13 years" stated Raven her eye wide, seeing the terror of Konoha in front of her

Kin, knew about Kyuubi but face to fang with The Kitsune King, was a total shocker,

"The-the-the 9 tailed fo-fo-fox" stuttered Maria,

**"So we meet face to face my container's vixens……………I had my fair share of females in my time but I must say the Kit has good taste in attracting mates I may add heheheheh". **

Every one blushed a little much to the amusement of the fox, but whose is this container until Kin dropped a bomb.

"You mean Naruto" said Kin licking her dried lips as the twins and Hinata stared back at her,

"You mean that Naruato-kun is……." Muttered Hinata, the twins looked tore on what to do or think.

But a giant snort from Kyuubi caused the 4 to stare in fear, **"Humans always believing the worst right away"**

The Fox lay down and levelled his head so the 4 kunoichi look at him, in the face.

**"No My self and Naruto-kit are different beings only I'm his …………tenet….of sorts …….I give him my chakra, and in return he make sure we both live,……………. tell me do you hate me or him".**

The red eyes look at each of them, noting each of them in deep thought.

"Oh Kami I for a second thought Naruto was a-a-a" Hinata unable to finished,

"But so did we tile we got all the facts Mom always say that Knowledge is the greatest weapon ones has we didn't have all the facts," muttered Raven a little ashamed at her self.

**"A wise female no wonder I fell for those trap seals" **muttered the Fox,

"But think about it was self doubt, we all hear the older villagers muttering about Naruto, its there fault we thought Naruto was really……..you know" said Maria as Kin rubs her back,

"Just don't dwell on it just a baka ideal from a old bunch of Baka's" spoke Kin,

**"Ahem………… you may like to know that each of you share one of his pains, the Roth Twins the pain of growing up with out a father the Hyuuga girl, having her mother taken from her at a young age and the Tsuchi girl, having every thing taken from her by people she has hated most of her life".**

All 4 blinked each of them had shared a pain he has endured.

Kyuubi look at each before asked again, **"do you hate me or him".**

Hinata shakes her head "I love him I could never hate him" she breathed.

"We care deeply for him and we wouldn't throw him away because that he holds you" replied Raven,

"He may act like a baka but he is kind sweet lovable baka who wouldn't abandon his friends, and love ones, so I wouldn't abandon him" said Maria.

"He gave me a new chance for a better life, I would not abandon him, because of you" glared Kin.

The fox red eyes showed that he looked pleased, **"Good good all ways remember that, there will be times that the Kit and I become one in battle or his primal self would surface, He and I are not the same now or ever". **

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Kin, look at the red eye's, of the failed would be destroyer of Konoha.

Kyuubi opened his mouth to yawn, show off his fangs, more then one kunoichi, found a lump in there throats.

**"I was getting a feel of the kit, he had the gall to stop me when I offered to teach him even more he demanded me for chakra, when the whole falling to our doom, he kind of impressed me, but to better under stand him I wanted to talk with the ones closet to him".**

The Fox grinned.

**"Before you went to sleep, a small bit of my chakra from you contact with the Kit after he Summon the Toad boss,"**

**"Each of you absorbed, the left over chakra, nothing harmful I mind you were implanted in you minds to aloud our little chat" **

"Ok but why bringing us here, other then that telling us about him having you in side him" asked Raven.

**"The Kit benefit of course but thought mostly my benefit this tunnel, cage, every thing in here in connected, to his mental state if you 4 wanted nothing to do with him, after knowing about little old me lets say Konoha and a big hole in the ground would share a common theme".**

All 4 shared a shocked looks after hearing that Naruto holds that much chakra, with in him self.

"What, dose that tie in to Naruto-kun" demanded Hinata, getting a very amused look from the fox.

**"The way this seal is set up aloud me to ration the amount of chakra given from my own coils in to his coils as he get older his coils become larger and the more of my chakra he can handle, but if he forces him self to taken more and more chakra then he can handle it would cost him dearly and/or cost him his life meaning if he die's wile drawing on my chakra, as you humans say what was it Ah yes He would go –POP- like a balloon, and I don't want to go -POP- any time soon or ever".**

They gasp at that statement.

"I ask Jiraiya-san once why him but he didn't want to talk because it dug up some bad memories," asked Kin, they all looked at him with those eyes, Kyuubi no Youko, The Kitsune King, Kimi's forbid it became known that he had a soft spot for cute girls, he can't resist, the cuteness they uncannily give off.

**"Because he was born on the date of my attack, from what I know as for this 4th Hokage most likely a dear friend of this Jiraiya".**

He went on and explained, some more.

**" 'Jinchuuriki' means holders of beings of power but also means the power human sacrifice see this seal is forge by the Death, and Shadow god Lord Shinigami-sama, by using a new born child the gift of life of his sister Lady Izanami-sama the Creation and Light Goddess, as the container for payment the caster pay Shinigami-sama, by giving, up his own life," **

All of then shared looks after learning all this from the very mouth of the fox, the Tailed lord, head shifted to the right.

**"Your time is up by now you fellow humans would be frantic by now"**

"What…………." Asked Maira as she felt like she was flying away

The fox watch them vanished,

**"heheheheheheheheheheh, I hope you like my help kit if thing keeps going the way it was going you would have lost them, aaaaaaahhhhh the thing's I do for my baka kit of a landlord wahahahaahhahahahahah"**

In a large room Hinata Kin Raven and Maira lay on futons, dead to the world when Kin's eyes snapped opened, followed by the others, but moaned in pain because the bright light made there eyes hurt.

"Ite my head, that's some dream in side a tunnel" said Kin painfully, as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I know meeting a giant fox………agh why are the lights so bright" wined Maria.

Both Raven and Hinata opted from moaning and digging deeper in the beds,

"………………………………………"

All 4 were wide awake after realizing, they had the same dream when the room door was slammed opened.

"You awake" yelled Naruto, getting all 4 kunoichi, get up and look at Naruto, then to the assembled group of Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Hiashi and Arella, look at them, in relief, "Thank, Kami-sama you had us all worried" said Sarutobi, as Jiraiya, Hiashi, and Arella check on there child or ward.

"There seems to be no after effects "muttered Hiashi, veins around his eyes budged, looking at there chakra systems, "thought there some red chakra, around there brains, it seems to have settled. "

"So its true about what happen on the 10th of oct" whispered Hinata, the Genin kunoichi, stare at each other, "we know every thing" said Kin, the adults, knew the fox was out of the bag,

Sarutobi, sighed "So you have met with Kyuubi no Youko, The Kitsune King"

"Yes is that why his-no that clan tossed Naruto away for only protecting us from the 9 tailed fox" said Hinata, in a low voice but the anger was clear.

"So the seal on him isn't all true, we been lied to for years" shouted Raven, as Arella tried to explained but her hand was batted away, Arella turned to Maria who glared at her mother who, looked a little ashamed, and hurt.

"Don't be too harsh she told a half lie under my orders I made a law that forbid all adults to never tell the next generation of Naruto holding the Kitsune King " stated Sarutobi,

"In foresight it wasn't the best way after the left all the resentment boiled over with the protection given by the Uzumaki was gone, he was left to Konoha mercy" said Jiraiya .

"So the ANBU and the Roth due to there sealing and Fuuin skills watch over Naruto here" said Jiraiya,

"I explained how the seal on Naruto works to the clan and made in clear I would punished any Roth who acted like the other villagers, some did hate Naruto for awhile but slowly saw Naruto as a normal child who has to carry a beast and restrained its fury". Arella, placed a hand on the blonds head,

"But I don't know why, he wasn't declared clan less by those teme elders," he stated, wile patting Naruto back.

"I believed that Naruto would do any thing to have his family and back in the Uzumaki for the most part true but Naruto is not a dog who would be at there beck and call, he is a human just a little different," said Hiashi, getting a misty eye look from Naruto.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama, you have no Idea what that means for me" yelled Naruto, and gave a bear hug to Hiashi,

"Aaaaaaaccccckkkkkkk stop that you'll break my back" said Hiashi, looking a bit red, and in pain, as bones were move in un natural ways.

"Hahahaha, it looks bad Hiashi-kun he's like a lamprey when some one get mushy about him, he'll never let go" laughed Jiraiya,

"Father, Arella-san Hokage-sama Jiraiya-sama, why are we here in the……… were are we," asked Hinata.

But a blond women enter the room before any one can replied.

"The Senju clan's compound, the Clan head's home," said a tall blond woman with brown gold eyes 2 thin pony tails tied with green ribbons, her large bust strain against, a grey Gi with black strips her well tone legs clad in ankle high black capris pants, over her shoulders is a dark green haori, a purple diamond was on the centered of her forehead.

Every Genin kunoichi, saw her and froze,

"Oh my do you know who you are" stated Hinata with a wide eyed and slack jawed look, shared by every other kunoichi in the room.

Kin pointed at the blond, as the Twins just stared both unable to form words.

"Here we go" muttered Tsunade, like she knew what was about to happen,

"Were in the home of Senju Tsunade, the Slug Queen ninja sage of the Ever-Green Grove" said Raven in a aha before in a flash all 4 kunoichi were lined up across each other standing in front of Tsunade, and bowed low to her,

"It's a Honour to meet you Lady Tsunade-sama, your skills, in taijutsu ,medical Jutsus chakra control and ninjutsu, are benchmarks for all kunoichi" said Raven, flatter and in gasped, of being in the same room as Tsunade-sama,

"See you already have the loyalty, of nearly every kunoichi, in Konoha" said Sarutobi.

"Yes yes gzees every time" sighed Tsunade, "I never thought I have a fan fallowing when I became a kunoichi".

"Huff I wish that happen to me every kunoichi bowing to me the research for my books would be endless" grumbled Jiraiya, and got slap to the head, by Arella, "Gama-baka".

"I believed we have a lot to talk about" said Arella, seeing the look of betray on her children's faces,

"Yippee" said Naruto, half heartily as he left the room,

In the back yard of Tsunade home

"Wow, I never realised that this was ever here," Stated Naruto as he aloug with the girls stands at the far end of the yard,

The Senju compound was build in and around 3 massive trees they had the width of the Kage tower and the high as the Kage tower there massive branches are about as wide as the main streets in Konoha each massive trees were stations in a 3 point triangle, buildings and houses were station around the base of each tree or build in side or along the there branches rope bridges spans the spaces between the branches and trees, all of it was surrounded by a high wall made from the large trees logs the same ones that made up Konoha wall, and grows around there home,

"Hay Gaki's the best spot to see is at the top most building you can see all of Konoha from there," said Tsunade as she and a black haired young adult woman carry a tray of drinks along side her a pig wearing a red vest and large necklace around the pigs neck.

"Hello I'm Namikaze Shizune and this is Tonton.

"Oink oink oink"

Naruto, looked at Shizune, "Lets get settled in, be for shoot off questions" stated Tsunade.

Every one said there greetings, and had refreshments, thought Naruto looked at Shizune, with an unreadable look.

"Now were to start hmmm…………………… oh yes I'm Naruto's Grandmother" blurted Tsunade ,as she points at Naruto

all 5 young ninjas just stared, at her then to Naruto and back until Naruto got up and ready him self for……………..

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

The shout echoed though out Konoha causing birds to fly away and some rattling of windows,

Every one saves Tsunade held there ears and leaned away from Naruto,

"What kind of super sized bull crap is this you came all the way here to say hi I your long lost Baa-chan, were the hell were you all my life" yelled Naruto in 1 breath as he gasping for air, in anger, his eye flashed purple before changing back to his normal color.

_"Hmmm must be his blood line maybe with Kyuubi doing or both,"_ thought Tsunade,

"Yo Gaki you done" she bluntly asked with a raised eye brow, and with a Huff Naruto sat down arms crossed as he glares at Tsunade,

"I got stared at by worst of the worst even nearly killed by them Gaki, so tone it down and hear me out ok"

"All right, Tsunade" said Naruto with much venom, make the 4 young and 2 older kunoichi flinch at the harsh sound of his voice.

"My lady you could have said that better" chimed Shizune, as Tonton "oinkoink" and pointed her hoof at Tsunade in a scolding, matter,

"Maa Maa" Tsunade waved off,

Some thing clicked for Hinata "Aoi you said Grandmother, who is your son"

"Oh the 4th Hokage who happen to be the Yellow flash as well" told Tsunade,

"That means Naruto-kun is a…." started Raven when it dawned on all 5.

"Holy shit I'm part Senju" stated Naruto, no wonder his much of families ties was kept a secret, if every one knows his hold the fox and son of the Hokage, and his alter ego along with Tsunade as his grandmother who belong to one of the founding clans, it would be like saying Konoha rules in the middle of Iwa .

"That's right……Naruto has the blood of Senju Tobirama my father his great granddad and my only son is the 4th Hokage Yondaime Arashi AKA Namikaze Minato the yellow flash of Konoha," said Tsunade, a tear ran down her cheek as Shizune wiped some moister from her eyes, and picked up.

"You see your granddad Namikaze Dan my eldest uncle died months be fore Minato was born, he-sniff- lays in her lap as the life drain away, from-sniff- his body. " said Shizune cried at the memory of the lost of her uncle.

"When at the age of 13 your uncle on Tsunade side Senju Nawaki, got killed in a battle" went on Shizune, " Lady-Tsunade became determined to find new ways of healing,"

"After the death of my Uncle Father, Husband, and little brother I found it hard to stay in Konoha under stand"

"Minato-kun, was already a Chunin, teamed up with Arella-chan and Ibiki-kun with Jiraiya, as there squad leader, so I left taking Shizune, as my apprentice seeing that Shizune, besides Minato, your self and your elder sister," the growl from Naruto made Tsunade, think,

_"I will tried to make up to you some how"_ "As I was saying were the last remaining Namikaze's"

"We traveled the world learning on better ways to heal from the West the only time we returned is when I heard of him getting married…..",

Tsunade, Spat at the ground,

"…..to –her-, under stand she use to be like you Gaki loud mouth freethinker who is skilled in Ninjutsu, I even helped in your birth, in to this world, I even saved the cold hearted bitch's life, when she had some trouble after you been born," said Tsunade, taking Shizune offered hanky to wipe the tears, away.

"After the fox's rampage had been stopped we once more traveled all over the Elemental lands gambling seeing old friends and stopping in Konoha to check in on you when we pasted by Konoha, knowing you were self with the ...........that clan".

"But when you were 4 years old Lady Tsunade, got a message from a old friend in the Western lands, it was bad news a war happen and the enemy of our friend released a plague, Yellow Fever, wile here we know how to treat it but in the west there's never been a outbreak of Yellow Fever, so with over a 100 Large sealed Scrolls with the cure to Yellow Fever and with the need herbs needed to make and grow the herbs for the cure, we were off again, we only returned a year before you made Genin, just by dumb luck that one of Jiraiya old mates saw us".

"So the old ape sent a ANBU after us to get in contact" said Tsunade .

"I believed you may have heard of the historic Tanzaku castle in Tanzaku Gai was destroyed".

"Yea I heard about it some ninja used a jutsu to bring Tanzaku castle down" spoke Kin,

"Heehee aaaaahhhhh My bad haha" said Tsunade, raising her hand and looking a little sheepish

Getting shock looks from the 5 Genin,

"I got word from the old ape in a hand delivered letter on what happen to my little Grand Gaki and the Uzumaki and the crap they done, wile I know a few good Uzumaki and Uzuki like Yuugao-chan, and Jiraiya the rest have made my -up the shit river with out a hope- list, and I kind of taken out my anger on the nearest thing, Tanzaku castle", said Tsunade, rubbing the back of her head, in shame.

"Damn" muttered Maria, " I guess your famed super punch wasn't a Lie" said Raven "Hinata-chan can do the 2 fold now from her training with Shiori-sama".

"Hehehe that old Mummy must be impressed with you Hinata-chan, hmm your Rei-chans baby girl aren't you" said Tsunade as she lends in to take a good look, before her face became happy and started pinching, both cheeks on Hinata's face, who was tried not to cry from the pain to her cheeks,

" Hooooo you were and still are a cutely Hinata-chan," said a grining Tsunade, as she pulls on Hinatas cheeks, before letting go.

"Owwy" muttered Hinata, rubbing her now red cheeks.

"So Baa-chan I can I call you Baa-chan seeing that you're my family" said Naruto, as he hugs both Tsunade and Shizune crying, after learning about his Baa-chan and Oba-chan,

"Sniff, sob I'm sorry Sniff if I knew this sob would have happen I would have stayed" cried Tsunade, rocking back and fore the out pour of tears were let loose.

"I don't care your friends were in troubled, I been told you never abandon your friends" said Naruto as his Baa-chan, hug him, _"Is this love from family, its feels nice"_

"I knew Naruto-kun was special, but I never thought you life even with the Kyuubi no Youko in side of you that you had such a famed family" whispered Hinata, getting Naruto Shizune and Tsunade, to stared at Hinata,

"I thought you would hate me I only told Kin-chan about the furball because she was a prisoner and that I didn't wanted her to go to prison, for only fallowing the Hebi Teme orders, even then she didn't even try to kill me, thought she knew about me having the Uzumaki name" said Naruto, in relief,

"We know you and yes things do get a little un-intended bumps, we wouldn't judged you for that" stated Raven.

"Well when we thought that the Kyuubi no Youko was trying to take control after you summoned the toad boss and passed out from drinking to much Saka," said Arella, walking up to the group.

"No he wanted to under stand Naruto, and explained, how this happen" said Kin, "for a tailed beast he was a bit nice to talk to when you get passed the large size and fangs".

Every one had a laugh,

**"Huff I'm must be getting soft" **said the Fox to him self.

Hiashi walk up and placed a hand on his eldest shoulders,

"Hinata, you made your mother and myself very proud" said Hiashi, Hinata in turn hugged him,"I know" she whispered.

"I thought that making up the half truth about the seal for you hyper chakra when you started using chakra, in school, and the time the seal appeared, I was only fallowing the law about you Naruto," said Arella downcasts because her children hated her for lying to them about, this when her girls in gulfs her, in a hug "we forgive you mom" muttered both twins as they hugged there birth mother, Kin felt a little left out when a par of arm wrapped around her "Didn't want to feel left out now eh Kin-chan" smiled Shizune.

"Thank you" smiled Kin.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi, looked on as this reunion,

"This would make a great story love, lost, passion, hehehehehe" muttered Jiraiya, writing notes,

"So you are going to see Reika" ask Sarutobi, taking a drag from his pipe.

Sighing Jiraiya, put his note book away "Yea I really don't want to hand her over to Ibiki-kun, I knew her uncle well I feel I must try to get her to turn besides the Uzuki still view me as there clan leader regard less of the Uzumaki saying other wise".

"Alright but both Roth and Hyuuga want any info she knows, Hiashi, and Arella, will hold off but not forever, they are leaders of there clans and must put there welfare of there family and those care at the forefront".

"Yea I know –sigh-……………Hmmmmmm hehehehe my mighty toad sage brain has come up with a plan I only need a are 2 old friends" smiled Jiraiya,

"I hope this plan turns out better then some of your other plans the last time I lost all my hair, see there still a bald spot," stated Sarutobi, taking off his Hokage hat and showing the bald scalp on the top of his head thinning hair line.

"Its called old age I' the mighty a I may happily add young and handsome Toad sage, still has a full main of thick full hair that the ladies just love hahahaha" Laughed Jiraiya, and flashed hand seals for -Shunshin no Jutsu- in a swirl of leaves he left.

"Baka" yelled Sarutobi shaking his fist at the leaves left blowing in the wind.

In a large Inn in Hin members of the Kusa delegation settled in for the night, with a added member.

Uzumaki Kenosuke signed, in hand held Spiral Blade his sword once again his, the mark on his hand, marked him as the true owner, a month of twists and turns that ended with him being a not so un-willing victim of a others clans tradition "What's wrong" as his female companion, turned to her left side to look at Kenosuke.

"What would the clan think of all this" muttered Kenosuke, as his sword was pried from his hand a smaller softer hand, that placed Spiral Blade next to other very familiar Sword,

"You need to stop worrying on the clan this or the clan that, there are other things then the clan in this world "said the girl as she swigs her leg over Kenosuke, and straddles his waist, his companion leaned in to show her cleavage that was in plain sight of the parted portion of her robe, the red blush on Kenosuke face was a improvement over the blood loss from his nose in the past month, well seeing a topless Hakufu on more then one time doses help's one build up ones disciple to control ones self from massive blood lost at the site of nude female flesh.

"I'm worried about my parents and my friend Reika, Father and Mother will back me up but Reika, she doesn't take major events like us to getter, with a grain of salt" said Kenosuke rubbed his head in frustration.

"If she is you true friend she would under stand even if you had a hard time with my clans laws on marriage, after the first time you didn't want to do it besides we have 3 years to see if we would hit it off" said the girl her sliver hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"I'm still amazed that you can be so laid back" stated Kenosuke,

"Well Liu Bei-sama and many famed Kusa ninjas, are skill fighters and warriors but war isn't our way of life, yes Tsuchi no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni are warrior nations, but we always up hold a code of honour even between enemies sadly Tsuchi large size and wealth made them arrogant, with no honour save a small few who up held the old Tsuchi code and ways, besides life even those who are ninja is too short, wasting our lives in rigged routine or never ending battles, that what's Gentoku Ryuubi says, and I happen to share her beliefs" said the girl resting her head on Kenosuke, chest.

"Heh the old me would of thought that was weakness and under rate her as a unfit kunoichi, but now from what I seen and understand Lady Ryuubi-sama and Kage Liu Bei-sama reasons, To fight only when needed or have no other way, even both the 4thHokage and Yellow Flash of Konaha share these Ideas" remarked Kenosuke but his female companion, sighed,

"Kenosuke you been told about the attack from Oto and Suna, and the Roth along with Hyuuga discovered of your clan's plan's, I'm saying I really don't want to fight you if you draw your blade ageist, 2 clans of Konoha trusted allies of Kusa, I'm duty bound take up arms in the protection of them" said the girl,

"Then I will not draw my blade in attacking nor protection, saves in your aid if your life is in danger" Vowed Kenosuke "Shiryuu-hime" as he kissed her, after this Shiryuu sighed.

"That the most sweetest and corniest thing you have even said Sword Boy no Baka" replied Shiryuu, open her right eye a little, "So do you still have those condoms that Saji, gave you I like to make a sword boy in to a sword man".

"Aaah" Kenosuke stared, his brain stalled, as Shiryuu, loosen her sleep robe, as well as his as both start to foreplay when Shiryuu, gasp as pain flashed though outher body, she fell to her left side Shiryuu was all clammy and taking in gasp of air,

"Shiryuu-chan is your wounds again still causing you pain" ask a worried Kenosuke, his parted sleep robe, reviled his bandaged chest a line of red showed a cut across his right shoulder, to his hip,

She rolled to her back, Shiryuu nude front exposed to him and show blood stained bandage's just under her well formed C sized breasts most around the sides, "Its fine I just moved the wrong way a little to fast" Shiryuu panted as the pain lessened, and Kenosuke gulp and his boxers didn't hide much of his woody.

His eyes looked at her rosey pink nipples down along her stomach belly button hips and trimmed mound of grey hair looking a little more seeing the lower area of shaved flesh slightly hidden between her closed legs, Shiryuu seem to likes to sleep with no underwear on.

"Maybe we should stop" Kenosuke asked, thinking back to how they got wounded,

Flash back

Kenosuke Pov

Corpses litter the clearing, which had been a bandit camp, in the middle of the blood bath was a young teen with light brown hair, cover with Band-Aids, who sat on log seemly looking at his blood hand in the moon light not even caring that 2 sword wielding ninjas, were mere 10 steps away,

"Who is he??" drawing my sword seeing his partner for the finial rights of the test to wile his sword, draw her blade,

_"I had to get partnered with the one who started all this",_

"We're facing an S rank ninja"

"What?? Can't be he's no older then me him"

"I know he manage to nearly killed both Ryofu and Hakuf last time they crossed paths Kenosuke, keep your guard up do not under estimate that thing" spoke the sliver hair sword woman "He's a monster in human skin ".

"You know I find fresh blood, in the moon light very lovely don't you think, eh Shiryuu-chan how the rest of the gang its been 2 and half years, still mad what I did to Ryofu, well I can call Ryofu 'her', but we both know that's not really true, after I had impaled her with this hand here, I remember her screams, they were…………arousing"

_"He is a monster in human skin "_ I tighten my grip on my sword moved in to a guard stance, beside him was the Kusa kunoichi Chouun Shiryuu standing beside him, her eyes open and glaring at the teen, in a one handed over head strike stance,, her shabbred, held behind her back,

"Oh now who do we have here never seen him before I always thought you were a dike"

"Grrrr" Shiryuu growl normally she was calm and cool headed, but it seem that she and the other teen had bad history and with ninja of her age group ,

"Uzumaki Kenosuke, but I do not have the displeasure of knowing your name"

"Oh that wasn't nice if you need to know my name is Toutaku Chuuei The Devil son of Toutaku Dong Zhuo The Tyrant" the teen replied his eye held no mercy in them,

"Or so he says how that fat slugman managed to fit a woman on his loins under his 3 guts with out crushing her, I have no Idea" stated Shiryuu, "As much as I would like to part your head from your body we're here for the Jade Dragon not to fight you"

"Ouch Burn much and for the record its 4 guts, as for this little bobble here.. it don't even look green so why call it the Jade Dragon" spoke Chuuei, holding the clear glass Orb with a gold ball carved to look like a dragon in his hand "I thought it would be bigger,"

"I think your not going to give the Jade Dragon back" stated Chuuei,

"What was your first clue" stated Chuuei, as he put the orb in to his waist pouch,

"So you were the one to hired those thugs and killed them"

"It's a cheap way of getting this" shrugged Chuuei, and patted the pouch.

"We attack in tandem try to keep him off balance go for killing blows do not let up" muttered Shiryuu, surging chakra,

"Hai" as I began surging chakra,

"Well come and get gutted" smiled Chuuei, and got to a almost lazy stance,

"Haaiiiiiiaaaayyyy"

"Hooooo" cried Shiryuu, as we charge closing at Chuuei fast, who draws a serried curved blade, strap to his back, he blocked my strike as he used his free arm to get under Shiryuu blade arc and blocked Shiryuu arms from going any lower, we both strained to over power Chuuei,

"Heehee that's all you got" said Chuuei who planted his keen in to Chuuei exposed upper body, cause her to doublet over, with a thick line of drool hanging from her mouth as her brain tried to restart its self though the pain signals from the body, fallow by a chakra power kick that sent her in to a bloody remains of a tent.

Next Chuuei aloud his sword to be push ageist his chest to get a clean shot to head butt him, his head surged forward and Stars bright color and pain clouded my right eyes followed by the pain of being stabbed,

"Aagghh,"

"Now your thinking how did he easily push 2 fingers in to your shoulder," spoke Chuuei, who with his freed fist pressed to my shoulder covered with fresh blood because he did have 2 fingers shoved in to my body,

"My Chakra is fully under my command, just by focusing chakra to my hands I can easily slice stab and, fire chakra bolts at range like this" a dark aura of blue chakra, burned thought blood bone and muscled strait though my shoulder,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" my legs gave out as my arm limply hang at my side, using my sword to prop my self up, "Teme" _"My arm feels numbed but I can still used charka, hopefully I can still use maybe 40% of it, I just need time" _

his weapon rested ageist his shoulder look down at me like a bug "Heehee you know when a water melon is smashed open its sound and almost looks like a human head after being cracked open" said Chuuei, and was about to spilt my head open but he grunted in pain, as 2 Kunai hit him in the leg,

Turning to were those Kunai came from we both saw Shiryuu, forming a chakra dragon aura,

Seeing him distracted surging chakra to my still working arm and used my wind alignment did a one handed attack "- Fuuton-Drilling Air Bullet-"

"Wh…….." started Chuuei but was blown back by the air presser launched him to the air,

"-Dragon of heaven- Dance of Shenlong spiral though the sky-"Shiryuu launched her self though the air and spins cutting him in 2,

"Uuuuuuggggaaaaa" cried Chuuei, but both halves -POOF- in to a 2 parts of a halved log, as Shiryuu landed, I waved her off she need to keep up her guard, she nodded. And scanned her surroundings.

"Were did he g………AAAAAAAAAAAccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk" Shiryuu cried out as 2 beams of chakra lanced thought her left side and right side as blood bursting from her sides her sword and scabbard, fell from her hands, as she fell foreword, her face in wide eyed pain, and fell with a thump.

"SHIRYUU"

"Is that all you got I thought the Chouun were strong your weaker then the Housen, at lest Ryofu put up a fight even with my hand in her guts" a bored sounded Chuuei who was about slash, at Shiryuu who tried to crawl away, blood staining her battle dress.

"Teme may the Kami damn you" spat Shiryuu over her shoulder.

_"Never abandon your comrades"_ I did a replacement putting my self in harms way in a -Poof- next I felt a burning pain cross my chest, as I stab Chuuei waist , pull my blade across his right spilling his blood and ripping off the pouch,

Chuuei, grab his wound and Body Flicker from the area.

I fell back to look up at the moon, "its really nice tonight"

As I close my eyes for most likely the last time, a blur of sliver hair, as shouts of the other teams heading to the clearing.

Next darkness.

Flash back

"NO way hmm I guess Sword man might be really be true" remarked Shiryuu as she spied at Kenosuke boxer, and her hand hooked the waists band, a little.

"eep" muttered Kenosuke blushing as he felt soft fingers lightly went up and down, his length.

"If you like to take it slow starting with foreplay tonight I don't mind beside I don't often use the other kunoichi skills I learned and have to be paired up with 2 prevs for the chunin exams, I really need a little release and so do you" spoke a blushing Shiryuu, she was getting wet, and part her legs a little "and I find your flushed face cute" Shiryuu, grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs,

"OOOO……K.k.k.k" stuttered Kenosuke,

Next day in side Konoha Hospital

"You are lieing you worthless 2 timing bitch" screamed Reika, clad in a gown swigging a bed pan, at her sister,

"I'm not lying there are 12 corpse that are testament to the elders contempt for Naruto, and him winning the match" yelled Yuugao, they both went at it for a hour, Gekkou Hayate was standing guard stopping the Doctors and Nurses who wanted to stop the mayhem behind the door.

Jiraiya Shiori Akane and Ebisu, heard the yelling match, and winched as a colourful stream of curses fallow by a loud metal bang ageist the wall, Doctors and Nurses, tried to get past Hayate, again.

"Uggh and she related to Yuugao," muttered Jiraiya.

"Such a rude hellion" Remarked Ebisu,

"Such a potty mouth, Maria -chan at 5 pick up Youranuaest and said Youranuaest this your Youranuaest that all the time" Akane told he old friend Shiori,

"I remember that poor Raven-chan was so stretch out because of that, how did they get Maria -chan to stop" asked Shiori.

"4 bars of soap and to this day Maria –chan, wouldn't say poop unless she in a tight spot thought she was afraid to use the soap for bathing, for awhile" said Akane.

"Hehehe" chucked Shiori, "Ha youth now days I wish I was young again, I was a real head turner in my prime".

Akane, rolled her eyes "keep talking like that I wouldn't be surprise that you steal souls from little boys and girls to keep young old Mummy,"

"Hmm is that a new kind of after shave oh are those new whiskers on you chin old Ghoul," said Shiori, next old pairs of eyes narrowed as both elders stopped turned and glared at each other you can see lighting beams shoot out and connecting in the space between them, until Ebisu tried to step in.

"Honour elders the Konoha Hospital, isn't the best place to fight, eeeeeeeekkkkk ask Ebisu, but froze like a stone statue, as both old ladies turn to glare at him,

"Ebisu you are such a mother hen get the 10 foot pole out of your ass so you wouldn't ran roded about things" said Jiraiya patting Ebisu on the shoulder, as he passed him.

"Oi make way for the great Jiraiya" commanded Jiraiya, as the Doctors and Nurses parted to let him pass but not before he tried to hit on some of the Nurses, shortly the group, with Jiraiya in the back having a few hand slapped marks on his face,

"Cough cough I wouldn't go in there" muttered Hayate, as Ebisu open the door and was beaded in the face by a flying food tray.

"Ho crap that was Ebisu" stated Reika, but her jaw dropped as Jiraiya with a grim look came in dragging the KO Ebisu by his foot, followed by 2 elders one from the Roth and the other Hyuuga,

"Hi Yuugao, can you step out side we would like to have some words with Reika-chan" asked Jiraiya, before Yuugao, can replied Akane rested her hand on her Shoulder "Nothing will happen to Reika we're only going to explain the state of things" stated Akane, Yuugao nodded and left for the door "I'll get some drinks and food from the cafeteria with Hayate"

"Now now no seeking in to the closest for a make out session" chimed Shiori, wigging her finger, causing Yuugao, to have a light blush as she left closeing the door with a soft click.

Reika stare at the 3, Jiraiya lead ageist the door

Akane sat in the chain muttered about her bad hip

Shiori look out of the window having a good view of Konoha, Reika was uncertain on what to do or say, _"Why is Jiraiya-sama with these teme's"._

"Reika I'm going to be blunt, your in deep thought your are injured things like this are often used in plots to get closed to a target and when the time is right they thrust a blade in a good person back who was only try to help a wounded person, I'm ashamed I did the same from time to time" said Shiori.

Reika sneered "So the high and mighty Hyuuga are a bunch of back stabbers" as those words let her mouth her shadow be came darker and tentacles shot out and restrained Reika,

"Little girl you don't want to piss her off or more to the point me right now" stated Akane.

"Hay let me go you shadow hag freak", -Slap- -Slap- echoed in the room as Jiraiya, gave a hard slaps to her cheeks Jiraiya then glared at Reika, who look scared,

"You will speak to Akane-Sempai and Shiori-sama with respect the respect that they work hard for in there long Ninja careers".

"What you mean that" asked Reika, with a stunned look but a low laugh came from Akane who got up, and walked over to Reika, "So what you are saying that you don't know who trained the Toad-Sage one of the Sannin, I'll in lighten your look at his Sempai, not bad for a Shadow hag freak eh"

"Bu-but you're a Uzuki" stated Reika, Jiraiya rolled his eyes

"Like that is important, I wasn't as honoured to be in the clan by the main or branch see these marks aren't common in the families that make up the Uzuki, My mother married my old man who happen to be a Ronin he has the same marks but after I became a Sage one of the Sannin, after Fighting the near unbeatable Sanshouuo no Hanzou the Salamander king of Ame.

After the Elders of the Uzumaki piled loads of praise on me totally forgetting my team mates or who my teacher was would you like to know what I said to that old Fart Kosuke, "this smell like a heaping pile of shit".

Reika was a gasp as doubt fills her "but you're the best ninjutsu user in all of Uzuki clan, now your telling me that she was the one who teach you it……….I thought it was the 3rdHokage"

"Yea so the old ape thought it was best to have 2 other sages to help with one on one training, all my skills were homed with the help and teachings of the Mistress of the Void Roth Akane"

"Nice to meet you If it wasn't for Gama-chan here and Yuugao, you would have been give to our clan's to get any useful info", said Akane, made a hand seal Reika could feel the control the elder Roth has,

"my clan's most used torture style is to send a person in to the dark no light no sound endless hours of nothing, but you own thoughts, many harden ninja crack with in hours "said Akane, and made a hand sign, causing the shadows to pull a now frantic Reika, in to the darkness, but Akane let the seal go and released Reika, who tried to back away from the elder Roth, but Shiori lashed out hitting points on Reika right arm and left leg, with lighting fast 2 finger hits. "I can't move my arm or my leg" cried Reika, as fear oozed from her.

Shiori gain an evil look much like Yamato likes to do "While I do prefer to interact with people in a gentle manner... I'm also not at all opposed to establishing my dominance in a reign of terror using fear and force."

_"uugh Rei-chan did that to me once" _thought Jiraiya.

"Hyuuga knows every point of the human body with our eyes tenketsu the points on the Chakra system and the 361 pressure points now add that to Chakra Scalpels I extend the chakra internally into the targets body to cut and neatly slice their muscles and blood vessels without harming the surface skin", blue flames covered her fingers and levelled her hand to Reika, face the chakra flames tickled her nose,

"Tsunade never did like to use a healing Jutsu as a way to harm people but I don't share her qualms in using all these skills in the protection of my family" finished Shiori, as she pressed the point on Reika, arm and leg to get them moving again.

"Now just think when it happens at the same time", Akane spoke "I can see your confused, and care about your family Yuugao said they were ageist the elders ruling to throw her out because she wanted to avenge you uncle and her loyalty to Konoha was first and the clan second,

both Roth and Hyuuga as a whole love Konoha and its Ideals that are greater then a single clan own power, a place for child to grow happy and civilians mingle with clan men growing stronger not weaker because of it if both Uzumaki and Uzuki think your fighting on even terms"

"Your dead wrong like Iwa Ame and Kuno learn the hard way fight with one you have to fight every one" stated Shiori, "and with the crap Uzumaki is pulling there a long long line up to have first crack at Uzumaki or in this case a lone little female Uzuki" Akane let the real threat hang,

Reika started to shake and whimper looking at the only family that was with her she was weak and alone there was no help coming from her own blood the main family wanted to kill her and had beaten her before that, the strong kunoichi shatterd and replaced with a very afraid little girl.

"I don't want to die" Reika cried and rolled in miserable crying lump.

Jiraiya, helped Reika, up and carry her to the bed, were she hug the life out of a pillow, "This was only a demo of what will happen to you if you still think that the clan will give 2 shits about you",

"Unlike the Uzumaki we of Konoha never leave our comrades behind I had to drag this old Ghoul back home with a broken arm, and mangled foot, after fighting we encountered one of the 3 heavenly steel dragons the Bright Sun General him self in the last war" said Shiori.

"No thanks to you I must have felt every rock from Bamboo to Konoha My hip has never been the same,",

"big baby" snorted Shiori, "yea yea I'm old I'm aloud to and you seem to forget I had taken much of the force of 11 exploding cannon shells to save your old dried up raisin ass"

Jiraiya shakes his head "those 2 old bats never change its like they were married"

A wooden cane bean him in the head "We were both drunk and it was your fault it happen Gama –baka any way young lady do you still want to hold out" said Akane,

Reika bit her thumb before talking "I'll tell you what I know but spare my parents"

"We'll see now what is that old fool Kosuke planned to do" asked Jiraiya, rubbing the lump on his head,

**Next Chunin finials – Uzumaki Outcast Vs Uzumaki Heir.**


	12. Chapter 12

Heres a big one for you lot and thanks goes to AlysiaStorms, helpful reviews got me on track,

Thanks goes to Dragon Man 180 who stories hook me to Naruto fan fiction who always have good feed back and all those who review,

With every review helps me improved the quality of stories I come up with, now in joy the story.

Long live Canon Hinata and Naruto

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover-**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**Chunin finials – Uzumaki Outcast Vs Uzumaki Heir**

Time skip 1 week before the prelims finals.

Capital city of Hinokakugin-

As crowds of people entered and left though the gate of Hinokakugin moving though the 4 cloaked persons enter the city wall, "un I never been in the Capital city of Fire I wonder how big a blast this place would make it will be a master piece a real pillar of fire Yeah" said Deidara out loud, all were wearing what any traveller, would have worn.

"Were here for the Uzumaki, not to use your fireworks, on the city" remarked Sasori, out side his puppet armour Hiruko, they had to be normal as any S rank ninja can be.

( Not by much I may add) Deidara, along with Slice had to tone there impulses down, (til the time was right.)

"Un There not fireworks its art, Art is a bang! Its changes, It's loud, Its bright and Its blossoms for fleeting moments before it gone Yeah" declared Deidara,

"You insist on calling those fireworks of yours art? Ha True art endures the ages... beauty everlasting though out the Test of time." Sasori remarked with a hint of amusement.

"Your both wrong fools True Art is death watching the acts of death as the life drains away as death's nature intended, every Second the flesh rots away before its bones are bleach in the sun" spoke the only female that goes by the name of Slice, Oto Head Hunter Nin.

Both Sasori, and Deidara, glared at Slice,

"Un watching a corpse rot away is not true Art yeah" snapped Deidara,

"For once I agree with you on that but True art endures the ages" said Sasori.

"No True Art is death" countered Slice.

"Un No True Art is a bang! Yeah," Stated Deidara,

"Ugh I'm the only normal one in this group of Art-freaks" muttered Rook adjusting his pack that held his weapons as the crowds gives a wide birth to the arguing trio on there who's -Art- is better,

Kanna stared at the group that's having a argument on art and shakes her head, when she returned the elders asked her were she was, and Kanna told a half lie about looking around her old birth place, then they ask how many on duty ninja both civilian and clan but a lot of questions about the number of Hyuuga and Roth ninjas ranks they have or were there signs of expansion of there districts, and new treaties that Hyuuga and Roth has between the other clans even more worrying the number of children and Genin seen around both clans, lastly they didn't asked if she saw Uzuki Reika.

_"Mother hasn't been acting out of the norm, she was still as cold as ice her daily routine she trained Taro then her own training, show that she was on a vastly higher skill level then me and all most spent her free time in her room to flip though her photo book for hours on end or looking a the rock garden with a blank look, only eating 3 meals a day, besides having tea, but not drinking the tea all normal, but is it really normal"._

What has happen in the last 2 weeks added mothers slow change over the past 4 years before the clan left Konoha, those elders must have did something to her after dad left to seal the 9 tailed fox, in her bother, at first it she though it was the grief but digging deeper in to the darker secrets of the clan she found scrolls on Mind and human control Fuuinjutsu, there were other clans that make use of Fuuinjutsu and development of newer Fuuin,'s besides Roth, she sent the copy scroll to Konoha to have the Roth take a look,

She found a lot of high ranked ninjas from Uzumaki and Uzuki were on training missions leave thing mostly low level Chunin and Genin.

Lastly all the weapons and items have been move from the compound most likely with the missing ninjas

But time was running out Mother just got back 3 day ago with the time of Kusa and Kaze Daimyo's arrival so all 3 Daimyos can travel to Konoha together in a sign of friendship, which would have the reason for the missing ninja acting as the Hi Daimyo guards, but not the case.

The Young Daimyo in a great sign of trust has only one Elite fire guardian and one Honour Guard would protect the young Daimyo leaving with the rest of the guard detail to Konoha ninja's he wanted to show Konoha his stead fast fate in there skills and eased the growing tensions between the government and Konoha founding clans that been building for years after his father made the Uzumaki his Honour guard rearguard less of stories of rape, torture, of enemies taken captive and allowing allied ninjas to overwhelmed regardless that they being able to rendered aid in the 3rd ninja war, there been some even darker rumours of Uzumaki dealing though third parties with Ame and Iwa pass info of important ninjas from Uzumaki biggest and most powerful rivals the Hyuuga and Roth,

The most well know of these rumours is when Roth Arella being captured by Iwa who endured months of tortured rape and forcibly began breeding the Roth blood line for Iwa for over 6 months, before the 4th lead the raid on Iwa, Uzumaki of course denied it and no evidence along with the war it was drop but never forgotten.

But what happen after the 9 tails sealing 8 years later was a slap to Konoha pride as the number 1 Ninja Village and the Elite fire guardian's who lost many members due to quitting, because there ranks were draw from every district of Hi, the fact that no Uzumaki and Uzuki, ever passed the test of fire, and that they were even give a pass on that test, made a lot of people angry, the only clans that been offered the Honour Guard posting were the Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan but they politely turn the offer down,

But the prestige of the famed 4th Hokage being part of the Uzumaki, who 'killed' the mightiest of tailed beasts, and who's skills greatly aided in wining major battles like battle of the grass plains, and the Raid on Iwa, the former Daimyo turned a blind eye, to this caused Roth and Hyuuga to turn down missions requests who's skills are needed to aid the Uzumaki 'Honour guard' from the former Daimyo as protest,

Even in court both Hyuuga and Roth speakers played hard ball under cut the Uzumaki out of a number of high paying missions from local and foreign lords, for Konoha and there clans even doing then for half the cost and half the man power thought needed, as the main selling point, netting there clans and the rest of Konoha more missions, and less for Uzumaki, making it seen Uzumaki ninja are not as good, as ninja trained from Konoha, now Uzumaki were going to end the feud and may pull a blood line purge, and do something to Naruto.

Now things were starting to come ahead with the foresaw clan war Uzumaki and Uzuki, vs Hyuuga and Roth, who in the past bested there chakra powered kicks and powerful Jutsus, and in returned Uzumaki and Uzuki over powered Hyuuga Doujutsu and Roth, Kekkei Genkai based fighting style and Jutsus,

Hyuuga and Roth are ready to met them with Kanna standing besides her fellow Konoha ninja and her Little brother.

Kanna walked around to cleared her head, she be going to see the prelims finales with her mother, and Taro along with a hand delivered her latest evident to the Hokage Roth and Hyuuga clans, most likely nailing the coffin on her own clan, _"They may damn me but they damned them selves first by breaking apart my family"_

"What you mean we're not aloud entry" shouted a man, as Kanna pass the main city gates were most of the horse and foot traffic move in and out of the city.

"Eh?" Kanna turned to see a group of Samurai, being denied entry, she idly noted they were from another county and the gate guard a Uzumaki known for his dislike of visitors from other nations,

_"Why is he on the gate duty?"_ Kanna said mostly to her self, who she though had been removed, and demounted on the grounds of extorting money from foreigner traders, arresting a few to horde there goods and sell them him self.

"I'm order to keep any threats from entering the city" said a black haired Uzumaki, looking at the 3 female a little longer then need.

"That's a load of hogwash we all have the right papers to enter" demand the leader,

"You been rejected entry" replied the Uzumaki and smirked as he enjoyed the power he held.

"On what grounds these papers are sign by the district lords and with a invite from Takeda Shingen War Master of Hi no Kuni as his guests" Demanded a short brown haired female Samurai, "As clan Leader of the Tachibana clan Tachibana Ginchiyo , I demand myself and my companions to be aloud entry".

"Say some foreigner bitch thinking she can even try doing mans job and that old toothless cat have been of his rocker for years lastly there been forgery's being circulating around but…..hmm…..I can have you all arrested but if you and your little friends be extra nice to me and my men I'll let your group in", the man leered at the female Samurai and the 2 female teenagers next to a black long haired man that had a pasting resembles to the Hyuuga clan head, holding a Zanbatou long sword, the rested on his shoulder who did not like the tone or the question,

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that" the long haired Samurai said in a polite tone, but the leaked KI,

Uzumaki snort and spat at the feet of the large hammer armed Samurai, who raised a eyebrow, and looked at his female counter part and there leader who shakes his head,

"We don't want any trouble Ginchiyo if I can have self restraint so can you" muttered hammer armed Samurai, griping her shoulder,

"Barely" muttered Ginchiyo, and griped her sword that ached with lighting from hilt, to her gloved hand,

"I if died right now I still I wouldn't sleep with you, in the after life" snap the female teenagerwith honey brown hair, 2 wakizashi, were tucked in to her belt behind her back.

"Look at me like that again I will de-man you" stated spoke the short paged lime green colour haired female teenagers, as she unhooks a hook staff with a flower on one end, off the belt strapped on her back she had a line on her left cheek and her eyes were light purple.

"Who say you had any say about arrest them" shouted the black haired Uzumaki, as gate guards move to arrest then, a number of solders and low level Samurai, surround then, and a few Uzumaki as well,

"Hehehe its Hammer time alright who's got the guts to try to take down Shimazu Yoshihiro the Devil Shimazu" proclaimed the hammer armed Samurai, as he spins his hammer over his head before slamming the butt end on to the ground causing a rumble,

"Your telling me about self restraint" remarked Ginchiyo, drawing a western broad sword that arched with lighting,

"I didn't bash his head strait between his feet for spiting at the ground before me or leering at Natsumi and Tamaki" shot back Yoshihiro,

"What ever I bet I take more out then you Shimazu" replied Ginchiyo,

"Ha the day you get more them me is the day the Devil Shimazu hangs up his hammer and that's never Tachibana" smile Yoshihiro,

Natsumi heard a rant in side her head

"Give me blood no one forces my host to do any thing"

"Only when I have to kill"

"Aaaaaaahhhhh I never get to have any fun"

"For the love of the Kami's your such big ugly ass baby"

"Not what the ladies say once you had 3 tails they never go back"

"EWWWW" " Blood crazy ero turtle" muttered Natsumi, as she spins the hook staff one handed before going in to a basic bo fighting stance.

"You want a piece of this you sexist pigs then come and get it" yelled Tamaki, drawing both wakizashi's.

"Ah screw it I really didn't come here to fight but you just rub me the wrong way" the leader said and adjusted his grip his weapon,

As the 2 parties were about to go at it, a rock hits black haired Uzumaki head as a woman's voice "Uzumaki Gento what are you doing"

Both group turned to see Kanna walking up to black haired Uzumaki, tossing a rock in her hand with a Your in deep shit look,

"Agh itc why did you do that Kanna" growled Gento "you may been hot shit in the clan but you have no right to inter fear in my duties", another rock smacked in to Gento's head, "AAAAAAGGGGGHH"

"I have every right I have the right to stop a wrong I have the right to kick your ass" said Kanna, and smashed her left foot in to Gento's face knocking out teeth, "and I have the right to ask Sanada Yukimura to get your ass out here you make a lousily ninja "

A Samurai standing in the shadow moved in to light,

"A bit over board Kanna-san" spoke a Samurai clad in a red armour, seeing the number of teeth knocked out "I was about to interned feared but I saw you pick up some rocks,……."

"Like a tiger waiting for the right moment to strike……….. he had it coming" finish Kanna, "Its good to see you Yukimura and 1st tier Samurai your gunning for Lead Samurai maybe Battle Commander or Warlord a step below War Master eh"

"Hehehe catch on quickly Kanna, Lord Shingen had his eye on me as his successor of War Master, but I'm still have a lot to learn tile then"

The Sanada clan served the Takeda clan and was her first friend in Hinokakugin for the first lonely years after leaving her brother and Konoha she even had a talk with the Mighty Tiger of Kai him self who got her to think for her self not what mother or the clan told her how to think,

"Yes haven't see you around for some time around Takeda Compound but first" said Yukimura, shouldering his cross spear, "You men are to report your barracks for punishment and take that with you and throw him in the stockades for misusing his post –again-"

Watching Gento's limp blooded body being drag away the 3 females of the harassed group smiled with some smugness, as Kanna bows to the leader,

"On behalf of the Uzumaki clan I Uzumaki Kanna humble ask forgiveness on one of my clan kin's actions" the orange haired Uzumaki spoke,

"I Shima Sakon the War Master of Mizu no Kuni in exiled accepts you humble peals but I'm still making a complaint to your clan's leaders"

"That baka I'm assuming your daughter's and wife are going to file a complaint, as well"

Sakon was stunned until ……….

"Bawwahahahaha, Ginchiyo being married now that's what I pay money to see her in a wedding dress as the blushing bride hahahahaooooooooofffffffff" Yoshihiro laughed, before he doubled over from Ginchiyo fist being rammed in to abs,

"You're saying I can't be a woman or a wife wile learning the art of a warrior" growled Ginchiyo,

"Yea she can do a lot better then my dad" remarked Tamaki, and poked Yoshihiro a little, using her foot,

"Go away Tamaki "muttered Yoshihiro laid face down, laughing and a punch to the gut wasn't a good combo.

"Next time think before you open your mouth Shimazu" Ginchiyo stated, but Yoshihiro, gave the Fuck you hand sign as his replied.

"Hay what's wrong with me" said a Sakon a little miffed "I find Ginchiyo….. uh" he stopped when Natsumi tugged his armour overcoat.

"It's a women thing best you stay out of it or end up like him" Natsumi pointed to Yoshihiro.

"Oh……ahem" Sakon muttered and coughed in his hand.

"Sorry" spoke Kanna,

"Don't worried this happens a lot with them …..Yes these 2 there my daughter's and she is my comrade and yes they will be making a complaint" Sakon waved her off.

"That would nice it's the old farts fault for putting back on rotation and can you make an extra, loud complaint",

"OH we will ah what was your name…….don't tell me I'll remember" said Sakon, "Ani no"

Kanna smirked he wasn't going to give out names and she going to make sure Gento knows not to tell any one last thing she needs is the elders having her watched,

"Lord Sakon I will show you and party the way Kanna –san have a nice day and try to drop by at lest once Lord Shingen-sama he wants a better Go partner"

_"Only a few days now when every thing come full ahead"_ "I'll tried to remember "

Natsumi tiled her head to stare at Kanna as she walked away

**"Her chakra scent has faint traces of Bijuu chakra"**

_"Really?"_

**"Ay girl not any Bijuu but a tailed Lord the 9th lord Kyuubi him self,"**

_"The terror of Konoha"_

_"Yea so they say Kyuubi may have looked down on humans but he never had a reason to lash out at them like he did"_

"well if he or she had life like my they would have want to kill every thing in site if it wasn't for Tamaki I would be a real monster and her father taking me away from Mizu and save you from being stuffed in to another host as a throw away weapon to be reused and resealed,"

"Humans there a puzzle they want power put take someone who has power as there own but those who work for there power much like Demons and Bijuu, a puzzle they are"

"Do you think the host is in Konoha maybe the others got the same message, from the Toad Sage like we did"

"Don't know hatchling but the fates are always in motion"

Natsumi felt the wind blow in a new direction, "fate is like the wind at times" she muttered before turning to join her group,

The Chuunin finials was one of the biggest events for any hidden village, foreign ninjas and visitors along with lords and ladies business men and women, making deals or discussing every day events, as the working and every day Joe along with there families, chatted and making bets on who will win, many say Uchiha Sasuke would win but the odds were stack ageist him with many wild cards, like Chouun Shiryuu, Hyuuga Neji Hosen Ryofu, Unchou Kan'u, Sabaku no Gaara and the other Genin taking part in the finials, Thought the Uzumaki, match had much the same fanfare as Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara, many thought the outcast would lose but hearing how he trashed a Uzumaki branch member caused many to changed there view of which Uzumaki would lose, in all the fanfair of the finials dark events happen in the background.

In Konoha warehouse areas Heavily armed groups of Uzumaki, and Uzuki awaited in a warehouse in side the walls of Konoha for the signalled from Kosuke-sama to attack the Roth and Hyuuga compounds, but unknown to the most of the Uzumaki, and the all of the Uzuki,

The High ranked Uzumaki, had orders directly from the elders, to leave no one alive, they carried Powerful Bombs to wide out the remains of Roth and Hyuuga compounds, and chakra manacles for the captured victims that would be offered to the death god as the power of the 9 tails is ripped from the outcaste and place in to the elite of the clan, and the elders will be a step closer in ruling all of Hi no Kuni.

But in the shadows Spectre, in his ghostly form saw that the pawns were in place all that was needed is the king to give the command, even if Konoha withstands the attack the Uzumaki, were already dead they just don't know it yet.

Over looking from a window Orochimaru watch the crowds move towards the Arena, he idly pulled out a Photo _"You made me a better man until they had taken you and our unborn child from me forever, the Uzumaki will pain for your deaths in pounds of flesh and blood my beloved Hime"._

"Orochimaru-sama" spoke a masked Nin as he step out from the shadows,

"What is it" snapped Orochimaru, and hid the photo"

"Everything is in place, I will head for Arena, and await, for the order to cast the Genjustu" said the mask Nin, "and you're pray are all waiting to be butchered"

"Good by now Rook and Slice with Deidara and Sasori by now have arrived at the Capital city and the attack forces are in place, I guess its time for '4th Kazekage' to take …..his seat beside my fellow Kages," stated a different sounding Orochimaru, as he walks to the door, _"My Hime , my path is set this is our revenge"_

In the forest of Konoha Oto and Suna attack groups hid in the trees thought a few were carrying small TVs so they can watch the matches and for the signal to attack seeing as both Oto and Suna ninjas grouped around a small TV, watch and waiting with the odd nin opening a bag of chips,

As the rest of the 9 Sound Hells Generals and other 2 members of the Akatsuki, awaited, the signal,

"Its kind of a home coming ant's it" remarked the larger of the 2 Akatsuki,

"Indeed but I have no more ties to this place" replied the shorter one.

"Hmm so what's the plan join in the carnage or wait and see what's happens"

"…………….. we wait I can sense more powerful ninja from what my Kages learned that Kusa's Kage and the 5 Tiger generals are here, as well,

"A few heavy hitters, from Kusa," said the larger one, "Man I would love to fight Unchou Guan Yu the Roaring Tiger General, and Lu Bu the god of war"

"No Kisame"

"Come on how often I ask a little favour" begged Kisame, " its Guan Yu for the love of Kami"

"No"

"AAAAAAaaah, crap" complained Kisame.

"Well I never pegged you to shine away from a fight," remarked one of Hells Generals, as he stands on a tree branch across from the Duo.

"I only fight when the odds of wining are on my side," stated the shorter Akatsuki,

"We are not worried about them oh if we come across any containers we'll gift rap them, for you Itachi",

"We are not here to fight Kisame" said Itachi, then looked at the other Hells Generals, "I ask that you re frame from engaging both contenders we know how to handle them," stated Itachi his eye glowed red.

"I'll make no effort to avoid them besides we need the 1 tail to rampage" said one of the hidden Hells Generals,

"We don't orders from you Uchiha, so don't boss us around" snapped a Grey armored nin wearing a oval helmet with a pale blue O in the center.

"Havoc don't pick a fight right now save it for the invasion" snapped one of the hidden Hells Generals, "Besides were all on the same side now right Uchiha…………" the voice trailed off with a under lining tone,

Itachi turned his back to the Oto Hells Generals, and looked at Konoha "yes we are on a side"

Other lighter toned events happen around the streets of Konoha

A large number Female and kunoichi heard on what Taro had done to Hinata, placed there bets on Naruto winning the match, and the winnings will go to the center for battered Female and kunoichi, Arella being the chairwomen of the center, made what happen to Hinata, with her permission of course as the base for there new poster for the Battered women's help line.

In side the Konoha ninja school-, many Ninja Academy students were angry that they can't watch the Chuunin live at the Konoha arena instead they were watching it in the gym thought the large movie screen, that was use manly for speakers, but when the Chuunin exams coming around the screen was used to show the fights live,

"MMMMMMAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN this blows chunks" complained Konohamaru, his arm crossed as he leads on his chair the entire school was jammed in to the gym, "I wanted to root for the boss when kick the jerk's ass not watch him on the school's dumb ass jumbo vision "

"Well it's not so bad Konohamaru-Kun, we still get to see it" said Moegi patting Konohamaru, head,

"Huff" pouted Konohamaru,

"Well the televised show in my mind is much better you can see almost every angle show by the cameras " replied Udon, pushing up his glasses, that caused Konohamaru, to be come more disgruntled then Udon noted something odd even for a school for ninja, but 2 other Academy students, walked up though the crowds, and to there corner.

"Hay are these seats taken" Hanabi ask, as her friend hide behind her, the girl had black shoulder length hair with very pale skin and deep purple eyes.

"It's a free village" said Konohamaru, not even looking at her, making Hanabi, mad as her friend vainly tried to stop her.

"And what's dose that mean" snapped Hanabi, and kicked Konohamaru, chair causing him to fall over, in a flash Konohamaru jumped up and glared at Hanabi "Hay what's the big Idea"

"I was asking you a question are these chairs taken and 'I get It's a free village'" said Hanabi saying the last part in a mock voice of Konohamaru,

"Well you must have lived in a box all your life not to under stand slag" yelled Konohamaru,

Hanabi shy friend sat in one of the free seats, besides Konohamaru both Udon and Moegi greeted her' "well-I-I-I'm Hotaru of-of the Roth-it nice to-t-o meet- you and th-ats Hanabi from the-Hy-hyuuga" Hotaru meekly greeted , as Konohamaru and Hanabi got in a yelling match and name calling.

"Hotaru-san are there other children from you clan and the Hyuugas here right now" asked Udon, Moegi looked at her long time friend,"Why are you asking her Udon-kun",

"Well look there and there almost half the gym are kids from Roth and Hyuuga clans and there a lot more Konoha ninjas besides the teachers" stated Udon,

"W-well th-ere- a-lot stuff- going on were I live" muttered Hotaru, getting Hanabi and Konohamaru to stop fighting, "I got –a-a-a bad feeling so-something –really-b-bad- is –goi-ng to-to- ha-p-pen."

"Hay he's right there a lot of Branch house kids, and Main house are here too I heard something happening some thing big between our clans and those Uzumaki " said Hanabi, Hotaru, nodded.

Konohamaru Corps nodded they were told about there bosses problems with the Uzumaki and the Roth, Hyuuga.

"Well never fear the Boss and I Konohamaru the Leader of Konohamaru Corps can handle any thing" grinned Konohamaru, making a pose,

"The Konohamaru Corps" said both girls at the same time next Hanabi made a remark "well that's lame who ever named a team after there own name"

"Lame, I'll show you whose Lame" yelled Konohamaru, and he jumped at Hanabi and started fighting, getting sighs from the other 3 Academy students as they watch the 2 roll on the ground ,

Konoha arena seating Tsunade and Shizune had to stay hidden when leavening the Senju district much to the relief of Tsunade, thought build in side living trees all those empty halls and rooms, gave Tsunade the willis's,

Shizune now disguise as an Elderly woman near Jiraiya age, she was doing the whole grandma look,

Sitting besides Shizune, is Tsunade Incognito as a brown haired glasses wearing plain looking women, with small b size breasts(Kind of Like SuperGirl secret identity), "why do I have to play the grandma" grumble Shizune,

"Because it was your turn to be the old lady, you can all ways use the pretty boy emo identity " replied Tsunade well running away from money collectors one dose use Henges and changing there identity a lot made them pros of course, well it became a sort of a hobby for them, over the years.

"I'll stick with this My Lady I don't want to have all those fan boys and girls after me like last time" said Shizune now sounding like an old woman.

"Well it looks like the main event is about to start" grinned Tsunade, as Shizune open a chip bag to eat as they watched the over due beat down of Taro's

In the Arena Taro smirked as he stared at his opponent, noticing the hardened look in the azure orbs of the blond. He idly rolled his shoulders, feeling the muscles along his back loosen up a bit.

"Well?" he asked, "Aren't you going to 'break' me, like you promised last month?" he asked, laughing as the blond narrowed his eyes, "I've been looking forward to this match…and to the opportunity of putting you in your place, outcast, by the way nice clothes were did you steal them or did you dig them up from the trash cans."

Baa-chan, Oba-chan and Oba-san pay for a tailored outfit from a shop that's dose tailor made ninja clothing as with light chain mail the same kind of tailor made clothing that Kagegetsu Poncho has, a gift and his old outfits were burned, and girl had him go shopping with him and now a full set of ninja and every day wear,

The coat is black with dark orange sleeves and dark orange pants the spiral mark on the coats back was counter clockwise, and red, unlike Taro's mark it was clockwise, and blue, Naruto wore blue sandals and now had black fingerless gloves like Kakashi, the Konoha head bead on his forehead.

Naruto frowned, but did not respond to the taunt, instead choosing to slide into a basic ready stance from the academy taught taijutsu style. He pulled a kunai from his thigh pouch, holding it up in a guard position.

Then he raised his left hand up…and flipped Taro off.

There was a smattering of chuckles from the audience, even as the Uzumaki heir growled. "Just for that, freak, I'm going to make you suffer," the dark haired boy muttered.

"You don't know the meaning of the word 'suffering', Taro-teme," the blond replied, "I'm going to teach it to you, even if I have to beat it into every bone in your body. And when I'm done? I'm going to drag your sorry ass up to the stands, and I'm going to make you apologize to Hinata-chan for what you did all you insults to Raven-chan and Maria-chan along all the crap you said about there families …and you will MEAN EVERY WORD!"

The last was shouted, as Naruto hurled himself forward, launching his kunai at the same time.

Taro bent backwards to avoid the projectile, pivoting on his right heal and launching a reverse spin-kick at Naruto's open sternum.

Naruto swung his right arm around, "-Reversal spiral-" catching the out stretched leg, and using it for leverage, flipped over the surprised Uzumaki, catching him in the chest with his own left foot.

The force of the impact hurled both opponents apart, Naruto landing on his feet near his starting position, while Taro was knocked onto his back, skidding several feet away.

What…what the hell!?! Taro wondered as he sat up, rubbing his sore chest as he glared at the blond. "How did he…"

"For the record it's a version of -Boomerang – Now Come on, pretty boy," Naruto called out, "Get up! Teme I know you've got more than that!"

"Lucky shot, outcast," Taro growled, "I was going to take it easy on you…"

"And that's exactly why you are going to lose!" Naruto shouted back, a grin appear "I'm going to make you use everything you've got, and I'm going to throw it back in your face! Even if it costs me my life, I'm going to prove that I am better than you!"

Taro smirked. "You want my best?" he asked, standing up and sliding into the Eigi-style's first stance, "You'll be lucky to survive my first attack, outcast." His focused his chakra into his legs, strengthening his muscles as he prepared to attack. "Don't blink…you'll miss me crushing you."

He shot forward, and the battle began once more…"-Rapier-"

"Fury kick" countered Naruto, both kicks connected, chakra, cancelled each other out "I blink Lighting rod, do have to keep looking at your face as you try to crush me" mocked the whiskered teen,

"Stop calling me that" yelled Taro, as he catches Naruto of guard, and sweep him off his feet,

Hinata Maria and Kin sat near the other members of the 'Rookies' (as one member of the Hyuuga clan had taken to calling them) watching as the pair below exchanged blows.

Hinata her hands were still bandaged and now wore a pale blue shirt with the sleeves ending just before the wrists, and black capris with blue ninja sandals.

"Hinata-san and Maria-san?" a voice came from behind, causing the pale eyed girl and her new friend to turn.

"S-Sakura-san?" she asked, gaping at the girl who had changed drastically in the last few weeks.

"I heard you were training but………….." said a impress Maria, who is now wearing a long sleeved ninja net shirt that stopped just pasted the elbow, with a dark blue sleeveless shirt that left the upper back exposed and is tied around her neck, wearing a Purple skirt split down the sides that ended at the knees with tan belt, with 2 pouches on both sides, along with the normal ninja pouch, under the skirt she wore biker shorts with the kunai pouch on her right thigh, end the outfit with a pair of Sandal boots.

Sakura now sported a red halter-top with a tan mini-skirt similar to Anko's. Her legs were sheathed in fishnet stalking, and bandage wrapping covered her left arm from palm to mid-bicep over this was an unzipped sleeveless red jacket with a white circle of the Haruno clan on the back.

"Anko-sensei suggested the look;" the pink haired girl explained with a small blush adorned her cheeks "Though I still think the fishnet is a bit much."

Kin smirked. "Actually, I think it suits you," she spoke, surprising the girls, "When I first saw you in the exams I thought you and that blond girl were nothing but pretty faces trying to be kunoichi…now you look like you mean it."

"We are kunoichi hear us roar" joked Maria, Kin and Hinata, rolled there eyes at the bad pun,

Sakura frowned, as she stared at the girl. "Aren't you from Otogakure?" she asked, her hand inching towards the kunai pouch on her right thigh, "That's Orochimaru's village…, the memory of her getting head butt, by Orochimaru's came to mind"

"We know but she a friend now" said Maria, as she lash out her hand to stop Sakura, Kunai arm,

"I'm no longer a part of Oto," Kin replied, "Jiraiya-sama saved my life, and the Hokage has given me a chance to become a kunoichi of Konoha."

Sakura frowned again, turning to Hinata. The shy girl nodded. "It's true, Sakura-san," she replied, "Kin-san is a member of Konoha now. She even helped with Naruto-kun's training."

"My mum even signed a sponsor form, for Kin-sans becoming a full fledged Konoha ninja, the clan found that a centre person was no longer a problem from Kin-san here and the Clan thought it was a good way to pay her back" spoke Maria.

The pink haired girl gaped at that, turning to the arena. The trio watched as the blond unleashed a devastating –Fuuton- Great Breakthrough- against the Uzumaki heir, only for him to counter with a -Doton – Earth Wall-

"He's gotten stronger," Sakura muttered, smiling. "I used to think of him as such a pain…but now I couldn't be any more proud to call him my team-mate." She noticed Hinata blushing slightly as Naruto flexed, but she was surprised to see a slight blush on the former Oto kunoichi's and Maria faces too.

_"Oh brother…now Naruto's got 2 more girls who like him",_ she thought, _"And he'll probably never realize it"._

**"CHAA! Just tell them to tie him to a bed and screw him blind, SHANAROO!"** her inner voice cried out. She blushed at the idea.

"I really spent too much time around Anko-sensei" she thought, absently rubbing a phantom pain on her ass.

_"WAY too much time"._

Taro launched another -Rapier- kick against the blond, who was propelled upwards by a pair of Kage Bunshin. The blond launched a volley of shuriken, forcing the dark haired boy to jump back.

The dark haired boy ran through a sequence of hand seals, ending on tori. Naruto's eyed widened as he recognized the pattern.

"Fuuton- Gale Wind Palm" Taro shouted, thrusting his hands forward.

"-Kage Bunshin No Jutsu-!" Naruto shouted, a dozen clones forming between him and the fuuton technique. The impact dispersed the clones, buying him enough time to get out of the line of fire, while he launched into a seal sequence of his own. "-Fuuton -Drilling Air Projectile-"

Taro smirked, rushing through a new pattern.

Inu, tori, ryu, hebi, o-buta, hebi, saru, tori. "-Fuuton-Returning in kind-"

He spun around, winds surging around him as the Drilling Air Projectile sped towards his spot. Naruto's jutsu was caught in the winds…and was flung back at him.

"Whaa!?!" Naruto cried out as the burst of wind impacted against his chest, sending him spinning end over end towards the arena walls, crashing into them with a bone-jarring impact.

"Hoo that's going to leave a mark" muttered Naruto as he fell face first from in his indentation on the wall.

Taro stopped spinning, and he grinned as Naruto fell down. "Like it?" he asked, swaggering towards the prone blond. "It's my own creation. The proof that I'm the future of the Uzumaki clan…and that you, are nothing but a waste of skin."

Naruto sat up, spitting out some blood, before leveling a glare at the smug boy. "Y'know…I…never understood…where the clan…gets off…thinking that they're the 'best'," he muttered, forcing himself to his feet,

"The Hokages…none of them were Uzumaki…or Uchiha…or even Hyuuga or Roth Jiji up there is a Sarutobi,…and the Shodai and Nidaime were both Senju clan members the founders and they made Konoha."

Taro frowned. "Is there a point to this history speech, outcast?" he asked, buffing his nails against his tunic.

"Yeah…if the Uzumaki are the 'best'…then why don't they do something with those skills?" Naruto asked.

Taro glared at Naruto, "Oh the Uzumaki will do something alright after taking your power, but you will not be around to see"

In the Daimyo seats "Well this kid is full of surprises" remarked Urahara Kisuke One of the Elite Guardians of Fire, a dirty blonde haired man with brown eyes, some what having a unshaven and unwashed look, always wears wooden geta sandals a green and white stripe bucket hat, and wears a dark green haori over dull green rodes, which has earned him the nickname "Sandal-hat" or "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs" by customers of his small store Tetsu often asks Kisuke on his view of things and more often right on many times.

A generally a laid-back, jovial fellow, although he can be dead serious when the situation warrants it Despite his carefree attitude, his speech is always polite, though it is sometimes sarcastic, where Uzumaki Kosuke was a clean shaved nicely dress elder man who views Kisuke as a fool who would dirty him self with the lower casts and spends his spare time running that pile of junk he calls a store, but what really annoys that he and the Honour guards were a rank lower then Kisuke and the other Elite Guardians whom the rest of the clan despised to take orders from and because for them butting in there business, and giving order them to put a stop of some under the table projects.

"And he also brings some good points, they have been voted in by the village elders and clan heads of the Konoha founding clan's, only Arashi-san's was a part of you clan though marriage, to a Uzumaki I always say you always got to watch the black sheep's, because they would do some amazing things"

Daihino Tetsu, Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, nods at Kisuke statement, then he frowned as he listened to the byplay between the two boys. He turned to his 'other bodyguard', Uzumaki Kosuke, noticing the hard glare the older man was levelling at the blond boy.

"Kosuke-san," he spoke, "That boy…Naruto…seems different than I expected." Said Tetsu,

The grey haired Uzumaki elder shook his head. "It is nothing to be concerned with, Daihino-sama," he replied, "That boy…we have had reports of his 'skills' and actions for years. He is little more than a court jester, and far less of a ninja than Taro-kun is."

"And yet, he is here, fighting the heir of your clan on even footing," replied Kisuke, getting a heated look from Kosuke.

As Tetsu pressing the point "While I could certainly see some…oddities…with his choice of garb, the boy doesn't seem to be such a 'freak', as young Taro has repeatedly called him."

"So he's likes orange and what ninja hasn't have there odd quirks his actions are very different, from what we have been told" Kisuke, remarked getting the feeling that Kosuke had something planned, and Uzumaki Naruto would suffer, if that plan would become, completed.

Kosuke frowned. "The boy…is not to be trusted, sire," he replied, "You know of his burden, as Sarutobi-dono has told you. While Arashi-san's seal is impressive, I have never trusted the idea of jinchuuriki. No one ninja should posses such power, especially one as undisciplined as that boy."

"So you will have giant tailed beasts stomping around even thought that most Bijuu's live in the wild or around temples that worship nature, and he doesn't seem as undisciplined stubborn yes undisciplined, no" stated Kisuke in his always polite but sarcastic way when talking to Kosuke.

"Now but what happens if he draws too much chakra from the beast, you heard the stories of Kage of Kusa own child has one of Dragon King seal in side her and the rampage she went on , and Dragons are a match for a Bijuu"

"That's the Roth job regardless of having your clan name is the main reason they watch over him so he doesn't go on a rampage some thing but your clan , leaving him here in Konoha would have caused" Kisuke, Remarked, "as for Liu Bei he hasn't show any thing but love for his child and eases the tensions of those who feared her I under stand she gaining control along with another Host with help of a elder jinchuuriki"

Kosuke snorted "More likely using him to get back at the Uzumaki and how do you know that Kusa isn't using them as weapons"

Daimyo Tetsu, frowned, "Because I meet them there nice happy girls and Liu Bei is know for his virtue he would never aloud both girls to be use as weapons"

He ended the augment and turned back to watch the fight. _"Just what are you like…Uzumaki Naruto?"_ he wondered.

_"And why do the Uzumaki fear you so?"_

The Kage seat Sarutobi frowned as he cast a glance at the man sitting next to him. The 4th Kazekage, normally more belligerent than a Kaze no Kuni sandstorm, was calm and cool as he watched the match.

It gave credence to the information that Genma had managed to obtain during his espionage mission to Sunagakure, Sarutobi learned the reasons of Suna's Kage's odd behaviour, thinking of a plot from the War Master of Kaze to bankrupt Suna, it wasn't ture, but the hot head fool didn't belived it now he is dead and replace by Orochimaru look alike spy or Orochimaru him self,

Liu Bei nodded when Sarutobi made a jester in direction the Kazekage that this man was not the real Kazekage.

Liu Bei the 4th Kage of Kusa a veteran of the 3rd ninja wars, having fought ageist Iwa and Ami ninja in a hit and run campaigned after there hidden village and much of the nation had been taken over,

The shear fearlessness of the Kusa Ninja and surviving Army held up a lot of Iwa's ninja forces that would have been bettered used to attack Hi's and Konoha forces this act, Liu Bei eared the nickname the Hawk of Glory with his blood bond brothers Unchou Guan Yu the Roaring Tiger General, and Zhang Fei the Rampaging Boar, made the shattered forces of Kusa in powerful fighting force, along side Konoha and there new allied Suna, pushed back and defeated Iwa in the finial battle, of the 3rd ninja war the battle of the Grass fields,

"It's an interesting match-up so far, Hokage-dono," the masked man muttered, "This boy…Uzumaki Naruto, was it? He seems surprisingly resilient, if a bit to loud for a shinobi."

"Well every ninja has there oddity's, I believed the boy can match Fei in a yelling match and the iron will of Guan Yu, and Lu Bu drive to protect his loves ones" spoke Liu Bei, _"Well My Blood brother your son has done you proud_"

The aged kage smirked, looking down at the match again, smirking as Naruto managed to perform a complicated attack involving a pair of Kage Bunshin and an explosive note. He frowned though, as the Uzumaki heir once again performed his 'Returning in Kind technique, flinging most of the concussive force from the explosion right back at the orange clad blond.

"Naruto is arguably the most unique member of our new genin," Sarutobi replied. "His life has never been easy, and Kami-sama knows he'd have every right to hate almost everyone around. However, he refuses to let his heart be darkened by such emotions. Instead, he chooses to grow stronger so he can protect the people and village he loves. It's that innate strength that shall carry him through life."

"It's a wonder we human have lived if people like Naruto weren't born, we would have been long gone from the face of the earth, for our own hands".

"Oh? You sound as if you admire him a bit, Hokage-dono Kusa-dono?" the blue robed man observed.

Sarutobi nodded, twitching his left pinky slightly. The ANBU standing behind him, shrouded by the Camouflage Concealment No Jutsu, acknowledged his alert motion. "Naruto will go very far," Sarutobi replied, "He has promised himself that he will one day take the title of Hokage himself…and I believe that he shall.

"…he never breaks his word, after all."

"A mans word is his bond" stated Liu Bei, remembering when he was younger the vow to rebuild his home land and its people to the strong nation once more along side his blood brothers and others who felt the same way he did,

"Why won't you just FALL!?!" Taro shouted, launching another-Rapier-at the blond, who created yet ANOTHER of his insufferable Kage Bunshins to act as a shield.

"I…told you…I'm going to beat this lesson into you," Naruto growled back, "And you WILL apologize to Hinata-chan Raven-chan and Maria-chan !"

Taro growled at those names and spat. "Must you continue to shame the clan?" he said, sliding back into the first Eigi stance, "You associate with our enemies children the leaders own Teme's, and now you fight for them!?! Have you no sense of honour!?! Or pride as an Uzumaki"

Naruto frowned. "Honour?" he whispered, shaking his head wiping his face,with his hand

"Was it 'honour' that caused my mother to leave me behind? Was it pride that made you step on Hinata's breast? The whole clan of ego driven temes hadn't even an smallest idea what honour is" He started walking slowly towards the Uzumaki heir.

"Yes I take pride in doing that showing her and clan there true places in the world ,I will gained much Honour in doing the same to the Teme Twins you would do the same if you found out who there father was you would want to regain Honour and maybe be admired.

Hiashi and Arella sat with Kushina, who was filling in for Taro as leader tile he was ready and Kanna, heared every thing,

The Twin were shocked as was Aerlla, who glared at Kushina _"That spiteful cold hearted bitch"_ Aerlla though as Kushina paid no mind, but Kanna picked up on the Roth leader anger, "Mom you didn't" she said, Kanna had a idea, 6 months in Iwa was the reason, but who done the deed was know only to Aerlla clan and closest friends,

"That's is a low blow I thought you were better then that Kushina" spoke Hiashi trying to clam, Aerlla down, before she kills Kushina or most likely Taro then behead Kushina and the elders.

"I saw leverage over a enemy and Taro use it to disgrace the Roth standing" Kushina stated but the guilty feeling and the anger was in conflict with her honour of the Uzumaki,

"Oh how Honourable" said Aerlla ice oozed from her made even Kushina flinched, "If any thing happens to my children because of this I'll will destroy you" spoke Aerlla, in a dead tone, Kushina felt fear of Aerlla_ "A mother will fight to the death to protect her young"_ Kushina though, very ashamed and tried to find reason why tell the elders the Roth twins birth father, the Master of Katon who burned every man woman and child to death in 10 villages in both Kusa and Hi were wiped out by his terror units, and he know to rape any kunoichi taken,

"I going to tell in front of Konoha there dark secret …" smile Taro said thinking on how they looked when there dishonour was known but a Kunai aimed between his feet, got him to shut up,

"I know the story I got good ears and if you think I would throw them away like my own mother did well not going to happen I don't care there my friends and I would never think of them as anything less your pathetic less then trash even less then a man using that ageist me by hurting them said any thing I will rip your tongue out"

"Kick his ass" shouted some one as more people joined in on booing Taro,

"He truly is his son" signed Aerlla,

Both twins sighed in gratitude and happiness that Naruto doesn't think of them as Iwa Teme's

"Let me tell you about honour…you think it's about the clan, about how people see them. You think honour is about being admired. Well…you're wrong your clan is all wrong, that's why you will lose.

"Honour is about putting aside what you want, and doing what's right. Honour is about helping those who need it, and not caring if you're rewarded or not Honour…is about putting aside hatred, and becoming stronger for it."

Taro frowned. "You can save the diatribe, outcast," he replied, "Honour is also about righting wrongs…and by helping the freak eyed Hyuuga, along with those shadow temes Roth you traitor aide those who've wronged us."

Naruto snorted at that and spat at the ground before Taro,

"And you've wronged them as well! The Haken a copy of Hakke Kusho because they hand the clan beat with better fighting skills so you made one of there most powerful moves there own its only a over powered copy, at lest Uchiha and Senju fight each other to see who was the stronger, in the age of war and they set aside there feud for starting Konoha many clans one village, but still Uzumaki, still held there hate, and more so when another clan came along the Roth they were as strong as Hyuuga Uchiha Senju and Uzumaki",

"Uzumaki wanted to show Roth that Uzumaki was there betters and set up a duel between the best both clan's had, the Heiress of Roth and the Heir of Uzumaki, both battled even in every way but Roth slowly gained the upper hand so the Heir used the Haken think he would over powered the Heiress but the Roth had a more direct and powerful Jutsu Shadow Drill".

"The Haken was broken by Shadow Drill, and the back lash rips the Heir arms off so once more they started a feud with another clan the Roth and ambush lone groups to get revenge then the clan found a way to copy the ripping power of Shadow Drill incorporated it to Haken making it more deadlier, they tested it out on several Roth, taken in those reprisals do you know how horrible a death like being rip apart is like, " Naruto replied,

"They got what was coming to them" snorted Taro,

"Yuugao-neechan once told me something…'The problem with and eye for an eye is that, eventually, everyone winds up blind" Naruto stated, some cheering came from the crowds and a few clapped as well, "That what's happen when you think of others beside your self, or how the clan look on people"

Taro frowned. "Enough words," he muttered, "I'm going to end this now!"

Naruto frowned. "If you won't listen, then I guess there really is no point in talking," he replied. "Bring it on, Uzumaki Taro! I want your best!"

Taro smirked, as he took a horse stance, hunching over slightly. "Oh don't worry about that," he muttered, as his chakra surged, "You're going to get it."

"My my so Taro knows that," mused Arella who noted Taro's stance "He must be at the edge of his skills to us that not that he was really skilled" .

Kushina frowned as she too noted Taro's stance. "He's actually going to use it," she muttered, "I told him that he's not ready for it yet."

"Now it seems the end is near" Hiashi muttered, casting a look at the wife of the late Hokage, with bitterness when Rei died she wasn't even at her funeral despite being bond sisters,

"Well I still know Naruto is going to win having been training under Gama-chan for the whole month" spoke Arella,

"I wasn't aware Jiraiya was aloud to teach Naruto" Kushina asked looking very surprise,

"Why wouldn't he had he know about you leaving Naruto on orders of the those fools he would have raised him and Kanna, after killing you the elders any Uzumaki and Uzuki in his way with the Toad boss and his 2 brother's stomping what's left" spoke Aerlla "his father was a son to Jiraiya, and lets not forget his grandmother and her clan"

Kushina stared at Aerlla, "she still some were out west and not here"

Aerlla said nothing,

Kanna spared a glance at her mother. "Are you concerned about him, or Naruto nii-san?" she asked.

"My guess is how this would look to the clan' standing" spoke Arella.

Kushina blue eyes hardened as she levelled a cold gaze at her daughter and her former friend. "I worry about how the clan will be represented," she replied, "Improperly using this technique will embarrass us before Daihino-sama." She absently pushed an errant Red lock of her hair from her eyes. "Remember, we're here for him, and him alone."

Kanna frowned. "I haven't forgotten," she replied, "Anything."

Arella decided to let Kushina know" here for Daihino-sama no maybe for some one else"

_"She Knows"_ thought Kushina has doubt that Naruto would leave with them to have the fox safely removed after forcibly removing the Shiki Fuin from the Roth scroll vault _"Why can't you both under stand I'm doing this for the clan as much as for Naruto"._

"What's that Taro guy doing?" Tenten asked, as she and Neji waited in the wings. The trio of Suna-nin stood off to the side, the Kusa we mingling with the Konoha, the Roth were in the centre and Shikamaru stood near Shino.

"He's preparing to use the secret technique of the Eigi style of the Uzumaki Ryu," Neji replied, crossing his arms. "I only know of it. If Shiori-sama or Hiashi-sama were here, they could explain it. All I know is that it will drastically alter the flow of the match."

"From what I under stand it's way of boosting the flow of chakra" remarked Kagegetsu, "any attack will be much more powerful, that's what Aunty said"

"Your right His chakra is surging though out his body" replied Neji,

Tenten frowned. "That guy…he seems like a real prick," she muttered, "And no kunoichi would let his little stunt with your cousin stand. I hope that Naruto kid's got some kind of plan."

"Yea if I was fighting him he wouldn't come out with his balls attached" stated Kan'u, all the males near by covered there 'little friends' with there hands at the cold hearted statement,

"Ho you father said the same thing to Taro after he broke your younger brother arm when he defend his girlfriend honour" asked Shiryuu, getting a nod from Kan'u,

"What a Asshole" stated Tenten "I know Roth and Hyuuga are enemies but to seared you two and you mother like that,".

"Thank for not thinking any less of me my sister and mother Tenten-san" replied Raven,

"Call me Tenten beside any one who has a Maito as a team leader we need to support of each other to stay sane"

"-Snort- heehee giggled I know I like my team leader but some times her over flowing flames of youth can be"

"Too hot to handle"remarked TenTen,

Neji held back a laugh and stared at the panting blond. "He still has a lot of chakra left, despite all those Kage Bunshin and the various fuuton jutsu he's been using," the stoic boy noted, "He could still pull something off. I'm curious as to what it would be though."

"Any Jutsu no matter how powerful can be countered, with brains skill and luck" said Raven, _"Naruto-kun you can do it"_

Tenten nodded.

Across the way, Shikamaru and Shino were having a similar conversation.

"Man, I never thought Naruto was so tough," Shikamaru muttered, "He just keeps on coming…its like he's some kind of juggernaut."

"Naruto-san may have always acted like a clown in class, but I have always suspected that there is more too him than meets the eye," Shino replied in his usual monotone voice, "He is known for outwitting ANBU during his escapes after a prank. That alone suggests some level of skill, in pure tactics if nothing else and the twins know him the longest from what I seen have in dept veiw of his skills."

"Well my lazy and silenced friends Naruto reminds me of Hakufu she's loud thick headed having basic skills and just plods though a fight on will power alone at times" remarked Saji,

"Heh, he's no genius, but he can think on his feet?" Shikamaru chuckled.

"Precisely," the Aburame replied, "His skills seem…hodgepodge at best, but he pulls them together in ways that work. Even when they by all rights should not...if I were to assign a term to him, it would likely be something like 'idiot savant'."

"Eh, he's still , Mendosuke" the lazy Nara replied.

"…true." Said Shino.

" With out a doubt" remarked Saji "and Hakufu would want to have a fight with Naruto the loudmouth vs the New Little Conquer, that would be a fight to see"

"The New Little Conquer???? Hold it , is she the only Daughter of the Little Conquer Wu Sun Ce " stated Shikamaru,

"Yes her mother is the Jonnin leader of my team" stated Kan'u, "Both Naruto-san and Hakufu-sama have the same drive to get stronger and what I'm seeing there a even match ageist each other",

"Mendosuke"

In the arena seating Hinata's eyes widened as she watched Taro hunch down. "That's what Shiori-sama was talking about," she muttered. She turned to Kin, noticing the girl's brown eyes darkening. " you've heard about it, Kin- chan?" she asked.

"The secret of the Eigi style, and one of the few techniques that can really get the Tsuchikage foaming at the mouth," the dark haired kunoichi replied,

"…Battle language." Frowned Maria "Why the hell did that ice cold bitch teach some one like Taro Battle language, dose she want him to kill Naruto"

"Battle language?" Sakura asked, " that can't it really kill Naruto?" she ask worried for his life,

"A technique that's taught to practitioners of the Eigi style of the Uzumaki ryu," Kin replied, "Its…well, there's no real way to describe what it can do." The dark haired girl frowned.

"Watch…and pray that Naruto-san can overcome it" Muttered Maria,

"He will but he still has a trump card" whispered Hinata,

"I…am Uzumaki Taro," the dark haired boy growled, "And I…am…INVICIBLE!"

Naruto frowned as he felt Taro's chakra surge. His eyes widened slightly as the muscles and tendons around Taro's arms and legs seemed to bulk up, and he seemed to sink slightly into the ground as if he weighed more.

"NO ONE CAN MATCH MY SHADOW SKILLS!"

Naruto quickly formed a new batch of Kage Bunshin, preparing for the onslaught.

For a few moments, it seemed as if nothing would happen. The entire arena went silent, and every spectator waited with baited breath.

Taro's eyes were shut, and for the briefest of moments, it seemed like he was sleeping…then his eyes snapped open, and he leapt into the air.

"MY ONE BLOW IS UNBEATABLE!"

Chakra began to surge around his leg, and Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the technique Taro had chosen.

_"Damn! That's a lot of chakra! he using Battle language "_ the blond thought, _"Even with my Kage Bunshin, he'll still have more than enough power to knock me out! And my own chakra's almost gone…what can I do?!"_

"THIS IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US, OUTCAST!" Taro shouted as he began his decent, obliterating clone after clone as they tried to intercept him, "EIGI STYLE: -BLADE-!"

Reika sat quietly in the stands, her eyes dark with emotion as she watched Taro's kick connect with the blonde's forearms, sending him flying back and impacting against the wall of the arena with an even stronger force than before.

"It appears that Naruto while he did improve, is still no match for Taro-san," Kenosuke, who sat on her left, muttered. "Taro's use of the Battle Language was unfortunate, but effective. Even with that kind of guard, there is no way Naruto-san can get up from that."

Reika shook her head. "…its not over," she muttered, "Can't you feel it?"

The sword wielding member of the Uzumaki frowned, turning to his teammate. "Feel what, Reika-san?" he asked, and then his sense the out burst of chakra, "Nani, that power"

"His chakra," she replied, "…it was getting low there for a moment, but it still trumps Taro's. Even with the battle language, that blond jerk still has more power."

Kenosuke looked at the fight. "Power without the skill to us it is waste," he countered, "Taro is clearly better at taijutsu, and his new technique, that 'Returning in kind is impressive. With the battle language, his skills only increase."

"At a severe price," a new voice interrupted the pair's thoughts, causing them to turn and look behind them. Reika noted the long purple hair. The Neko mask that marked her as an ANBU covered her face the purple hair and the mask altered her voice slightly, but she recognized her sister.

"Yuugao-sempai," Kenosuke spoke up, "What ever price there is, Taro won't have to pay it. This match is over, . sadly Taro step over the line with that earlier trick"

Reika just knew that her elder sister was smirking behind her mask. "You'll be surprised," the outcast Uzuki replied.

"Naruto…just doesn't quit. Watch closely, Uzumaki Kenosuke. Naruto will win this match, oh Kenosuke-kun what's this about you being betroth to Chouun Shiryuu."

Reika, snapped her head around to look at Kenosuke who was scratching his cheek in embarrassment, "well it a long story I ah wanted to tell you soon or later"

"No Kenosuke-kun I want to hear every detail" said Reika, in a low tone.

"So have you 2 done it yet" ask Yuugao, getting a tomato red blush from Kenosuke, and a violence red face from Reika,

"Eh no just mumbled" said Kenosuke,

"No sex ?? or somewhat have sex" stated Reika

The Arena was silent watching Taro smirked at the groaning blond, swaggering over to a kunai that was stuck in the ground, pulling it out and spinning it along his ring finger. "Do you understand the difference between us now, outcast?" he asked.

"I could go on beating you down all day long. Heck, I'd like nothing better, but I want to get this over with putting you in your place."

He flung the kunai with a lazy grace, embedding it into the wall next to Naruto's ear. "That's as close as you'll ever get to beating me, freak," he mocked, "Hokage? You'd be better as an errand boy." He turned around, walking towards the proctor. "Call the match, he's through."

_"Cocky little snot"_ Genma frowned at the dark haired boy, but raised his arm to signal the end of the match.

"Huh, well it seems its not over yet" Genma thought and lowered his arm.

"What are you doing the match is over" demanded Taro but Genma points behind Taro seeing Naruto getting to his feet,

"Its…n-not…over…y-yet…" Naruto groaned, causing Taro to turn and glare at the blond once again, "I…made…a p-promise…to Hinata-chan Maira-chan Raven-chan…and to Kin-chan…and I…NEVER…BACK DOWN!"

Taro glared, before running through a seal sequence. " -Fuuton- Great Wind Dragon-he shouted.

Naruto rolled to the side, hissing in pain even as the jutsu impacted against the wall he had just been leaning against. "You…really have…bad aim, Taro-teme," he chuckled.

"Just stay down!" Taro growled, "This isn't worth your life, as pitiful as it is!"

_"Damn him why I hit he falls and get back up what is driving him"_

Naruto glared at the dark haired youth. "Every promise is worth my life!" he shouted back, "I swore…back on that day…that I would…NEVER…abandon anything! I would never break any bonds! I would never back down, and I would never give up! That…is…my NINDO!"

Taro frowned. "Fine…then this is where you die!" _"I'll going to make sure you stay down and wide awake to see, that Weak bitch those Teme Twins…and that Iwa slut being fucked and tortured to death before you join them"_

Kushina's hands were clenched as she listened to the speech. Each sentence, each word seemed to pierce at the wall of ice she had spent the last eight years nurturing around her heart.

_"Was it really the right choice?"_ she wondered, _"Namikaze Minato my beloved Koi…"_

Kanna stared at her brother, as he forced himself to his feet. "Naruto-kun…I should have been here," she thought, "I…father, what would you think of me? Would you let me have second chance"

"He has the same look as Minato –kun had when he saw what happen to me in Iwa" thought Arella, "Taro has push him to the limit"

Naruto winced as he forced himself into a ready stance. "Damn it…for all my talk, I'm barely standing" he thought, "If he uses the battle language again, he just might kill me…"

Taro took another horse stance, and Naruto frowned saw the boy begin to whisper the words he did before.

"I won't be able to take another hit, and my chakra's all but gone", he thought, "Even my new technique is out…it still takes a lot of chakra to use". He frowned. "I didn't want to do this…"

_"Yo, Kyuubi! If you can hear me…LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!"_

Deep inside Naruto's body, the demon stirred. It heard the call of it's jailor, and felt the pain that the boy was experiencing.

A lone red eye opened up having been asleep since his talk with the Kit's Mate's

**_"Heeheeheehee such an interesting mortal",_** the tailed lord thought, **_"To go so far over something so simple as an apology…perhaps this is why Shinigami-sama and the other Kami's admires the fleshlings so"._**

**"Very well, Kit Baka"** the fox spirit chuckled, **"A little power…and you had better do well by it!"**

A tendril of chakra extended from the beast, surging through the boys chakra coils, building up and restoring his strength.

**"Use this gift well, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto",** the Fox King thought. **_"I will have use for that determination of yours soon enough in the coming war"_**.

_"Thanks for talking with the girls it make up for a small part of my crappie life"_

**"Oh now he's polite I don't want you going Emo now prove you're the Alpha here, defend your mate's honour, and maybe attract more females as well" **

_"Kyuubi no Ero"_

**"WHahahahahaha"** laugh Kyuubi,

Taro's eyes widened as he saw the blond hunch down into a mirror image of his own stance. While the horse stance was a basic form in nearly all taijutsu styles, there was something unique and indescribable about the stance taken by practitioners of the Eigi style the same goes Gentle Fist and Night fist they were unique and indescribable about the stance that made them feared now Phantom Tornado taijutsu has joined those ranks

The Uzumaki heir was even more shocked when the air around the blond began to distort with VISIBLE waves of chakra…RED chakra.

_"What…what the hell!?! What is this!?!"_ he wondered, _"How can…its not possible! this chakra!?! I thought he wasn't able to use it at will"_

Around the arena, similar thoughts were echoing through the other competitors and spectators.

Sarutobi's eyes were wide both in awe. _"That chakra…the power of the Kyuubi! he thought, Jiraiya, how far did you take Minato's boy?"_

"A very wise move" Liu Bei muttered, _"A ninja always keep a few tricks up there sleeves", "But he hasn't tap the full scope, of being a Jinchuuriki"_

_"So he gotten stronger……….he'll be taken care of soon"_ thought Orochimaru, but only one he know how to tap a host, being of power was his old teammate, all he needs now is the gaki's grandmother punching her way though his ninja's even with the Hells general's leading them if both were here the plan would be ruined _"As long as the Uzumaki are destroyed the losses would be worth it"_

Sakura was watching in amazement as her loudmouth teammate seemed to grow stronger suddenly. "Naruto…oh, wow," she whispered, "How…how did you get so strong so fast?!"

Hinata Raven Maria and Kin smiled as they watched the events. Hinata was proud of the blond, and once again in awe of his determination. "I won't ever give up either, Naruto-kun", she thought, "I'll become strong…I have teacher around to show me the way".

"He always goes on though all the hate just to prove he's wouldn't stoop to the level of those who would held him back" smiled Maria.

"Never give up" whispered Raven as she admired Naruto,

Kin noticed her new friend's blush, smiling as she watched the blond begin to flex his hands._ "You really are something, Naruto-san, she thought, I can see why Hinata and the Twins admires you so much…that bull-headedness of yours. You just don't quit."_ She smirked slightly. _"And you're pretty cute to boot"._

In their section of the Daimyo's booth, Kushina and Kanna were also staring in shock. Kushina's fingers were white as she gripped her seat, as she stared down into the eyes of the child she had abandoned.

Kanna eyes were a pale blue, similar to the trademark eyes of the Yamanaka clan she had inherited her eyes; a much more vivid shade of blue that seemed to light up like cobalt in certain lights.

However, Naruto eyes had a unique characteristic a light ring of grey and when he was angry…well and truly furious in fact, his blue eyes took on a glint that could cause even the stoutest member of the ANBU quail in fear.

Naruto…had inherited that trait from him.

"Koi…" she whispered, seeing the spirit of her dead husband over her own forsaken son's form. For an instant, she was certain that the spirit had looked right at her…even through her.

She sensed…disappointment.

Kanna stared at her little brother, eyes wide as the ground around him began to tremble and shake with the force of the chakra he was exuding. Part of her was frightened, as she recalled the stories the elders had forced her to listen to countless times over the years.

Her brother was a disgrace.

A stain on the clan's honour.

…a monster in human skin.

It was wrong for a part of her to feel this way, she knew. Oh, she could explain it of course; why she felt these things. Eight plus years of 'education' on the matter could do that to a person…but it was still wrong.

However…to her own surprise…she felt something else as he looked up at that spoiled brat, Taro.

She was…proud. Proud that her brother (and she winced, realizing that after eight years she really had no right to call him that) had achieved such strength. He had no advantages, unlike his cousin…and even with the odds against him, he was about…to win.

_"Do it, otouto, she thought. Prove your strength!"_

Arella saw Kushina's face _"Now you regret your actions now there hope for you yet"_

Taro panted under the weight of the killing intent his foe was exuding. It was oppressive, and it seemed painful to even breathe.

"I…don't…have much chakra left," the dark haired boy thought, pushing his unease to the side, and focusing on what he had to do, "I can't…let this…freak…beat me!"

He slid back down into the horse stance, focusing on channelling his chakra as his mind returned to the state he needed. He had to use the Battle Language again.

He began to say the words, not paying attention as his foe began to speak as well.

As he reached the last stanza, he decided to focus his energy into one last 'Blade' attack. He began concentrating the chakra into his right leg, before releasing a burst to propel himself upwards.

"MY ONE BLOW IS INVINCIBLE!" he shouted, before hearing something that caused his heart to freeze.

"MY ONE BLOW IS INVINCIBLE!" the outcast shouted, as he stomped his foot, leaping upwards as well his eyes change to purple and were slightly silted .

The Uzumaki heir's eyes widened in fear…as the blond boy began to flip backwards, a haze of red chakra forming was his legs swung upwards. With a shout, the blonde let loose a torrent of crimson energy directly at him as he descended for his own kick.

The energy washed over him, causing him to scream in pain, even as he was re-launched into the air, tumbling end over end. He remained aloft for a few seconds, before crashing down and landing in a jumble of limbs and dust.

Naruto panted, even as he felt his legs ache from the strain of the Kyuubi's chakra surging through him. He grinned as Taro landed, even as the boy cried out in pain. He started walking forward, catching the dark haired boys eyes as they reflected his fear.

Naruto growled out, " It called- Kage Phantom Scythe-."

"What…what are…NO! Stay back!" Taro shouted, trying to struggle to his feat.

"I…still…have chakra," Naruto replied, "And you…still owe everyone you talk down to…an apology."

Taro and the audience gaped at the blond, even as the girls in question blushed deeply while her new friend smiled brightly. The downed Uzumaki glared at his blonde rival, before spitting at his feet.

"I…won't…" Taro started, only to have his eyes widen when Naruto formed a VERY familiar seal.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu," the blonde intoned, as a group of ten clones formed around him and his cousin. "I…told you…I'd beat the sense into your bones if I had to." The blond grinned. "I guess now I get to do it…literally."

The clones leapt.

What followed was painful to watch for some, educational for others…and damn funny for the rest.

Anko, who had arrived just in time to see Naruto's 'Scythe' attack, couldn't help but laugh as the blond landed a 'sennin goroshi' on the now black and blue heir.

Many men in the audience winced when an errant kick from one of the clones nearly ended any chance of Taro continuing the Uzumaki name.

Other's simply stared as Naruto asked for permission to drag the beaten boy up to the stands. Genma, with a quick glance at the Hokage (who gave a quick nod), agreed to the request.

Naruto proceded to literally drag the teary-eyed Taro up to the stands, taking care to bump the boy's head on each step, as he brought him before Hinata Maria and Kin, Raven was called over as well,

"Now," Naruto said, "I believe you have something to say? Hmmm? Lighting rod"

Taro whimpered, drawing a smirk from the kunoichi's who had seen or heard about his little stunt in the prelims. "I'm…sorry…I stepped on…your…breast," Taro stuttered, letting out a sharp cry as Naruto twisted his arm. "Please…forgive me…Hinata…sama as …. For…my rude remarks to you ……….. Raven-sama Maria-sama Please…forgive me for trying to ……….sneer your…… clans name".

Hinata gaped at that, before nodding. "I'll…dismiss the insult," she replied, "But I won't…ever…forget, Uzumaki Taro."

"We dismiss the insults Lighting Rod" stated Maira, "But we Roth have long memories," stated Raven in a neutral tone, but a small smirk grace the twins lips.

"Kin smile seeing the heir beaten and blooded laid at her feet, "revenge is sweet, sister I hope you're watching this,"

"Cool," Naruto said, his trademark grin gracing his face again, as he dragged the boy back into the arena, and dropped Taro to were he laid at the start, "I'm now done dragging his ass any more he can crawl for all I care"

"Sousha, Uzumaki Naruto," Genma called out. The announcement was pretty much academic at that point.

The entire area erupted in cheering at seeing the pried of the Uzumaki clan laid lowed by a outcast of there clan, even a few people change there views on Uzumaki Naruto, but a few were not happy with the outcome not happy one little bit, as the black and blue Uzumaki heir, was being carry out of the arena.

The broad lit up and showed the next line up.

-Next line up-

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Hosen Ryofu vs. Aburame Shino

Sabaku no Temari vs. Roth Kagegetsu

Hyuuga Neji vs. Unchou Kan'u

Roth Raven vs. Chouun Shiryuu

Genpou Saji vs. Nara Shikamaru

The Daimyo seating area Low level KI filled Daihino, booth, causing some people to move away from the zone of fear; Kisuke eyed Kosuke, the veins on his balding head throb,

"My Kosuke-san you should really watch your blood presser, an Uzumaki did win after all" Kosuke gave a look at Kisuke, that would have kill Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, 10 times over, before Kosuke turned and spoke to Daihino,

"Daimyo Daihino-sama THAT thing has shamed and humiliated the entire Uzumaki clan sire, you can't aloud him to get away with this outrage, he could prove a threat" stated Kosuke,

Daihino frowned and spoke, to the elder Uzumaki "Kosuke Shut-up"

Kosuke recoiled from the words spoken next "I have seen that 'freak', fight Taro for the Honour of his friends meaning young Naruto has proven vastly different from what I been told and the matter of the contract with the clan as the Honour guard in doubt because a number of complaints have raised some question about abuse of the Honour guards powers and judging Taro actions has me question the way the Uzumaki clan is being run seeing the way the next leader conduced himself"

Kosuke visibly paled after hearing that _"Damn Daihino isn't as dull-witted as his father was it seems that the plan has to be moved up"_

"Daihino-sama I need to check on Taro-kun" muttered Kosuke as he got up and left,

"Kisuke-san I would like to speak with Uzumaki Naruto" said Daihino,

"I'll get right on it" said Kisuke,

Naruto finally made it the tersest, and got a round clapping from both his fellow Konoha nins and a round of congrats from the Kusa and even the Suna ninjas,

"Aahh what this about???" ask Naruto, but froze when Raven kissed his cheek, "Thank you for fighting for our honour and not judging me or my sister", said Raven her cheeks red,

"Well I had a feeling that was going to happen" said Saji, smirking,

"About time one of them made a move Naruto is a block head when it come with mendosuke females" remarked the Nana, Raven kicked him after hearing the remark, "Ow mendosuke"

"Huh??" Naruto managed to say as blood rushed to his cheeks, his 2end kiss well his first from a girl on the cheek the first one on the lips he would gladly forget,

Kagegetsu punched Naruto, arm "And this is for royally kick Tero-Teme ass" Kagegetsu said,

Naruto rubs his arm "thanks –ouch- I think, I a bit sore Tero-Teme maybe a ass but he hits hard".

Saji, put his arm around Naruto, a gave something to him, "just in case" and slapped Naruto back,

"Hay what is this thing" ask Naruto, as 8 small packets unrolled each one held a circler like bump, and turned to Raven who blushed and with out a word pulled up her hood and wished this wasn't happening,

"Your joking right that's 8 packs of condoms" death pan's Kagegetsu, "You use them when you're with a women"

"Condoms???, what's a condom!" replied Naruto, "Know that men and women have certain parts that go to getter, but what do these things do".

Every one on the tersest face fell at that, "Tell me he didn't just say that" Kan'u stated.

Even Gaara knew what a condom is, heck even Kyuubi knows how to use them,

**"Kit you're a Moron I guess you only had the birds and the bees talk"** stated the Fox, as he hears his container's thoughts,

_"Yea but doses a condom do any way"_

**"Uuggg, that's is used to stop your sperm from making a baby"** muttered Kyuubi

_"Ok but how dose it work??"_

Kyuubi, just banged his head ageist the cage bars, at hearing the pure dumbness of his container, shows at times.

**"Dumb dumb"**

Off to the side both Shino and Shikamaru, made there thought's heard, as Naruto studied the condoms, wile scratching the back of his head, as the Kusa born lecher showed how they work using 2 fingers,

"A Stupid Genius" said Shino, pushed up his glasses,

"Idiot savant, mendosuke" Shikamaru,

As Naruto, was trying to understand the use of Condoms, Ryofu, walked over to Shino who turned to her, She look up and down at him and Smirked "Ho Buggy-Kun, don't hold back just because I'm a woman, because, I'm going to cut loose in our match", said Ryofu,

"………I have a few aces up my sleeves" replied Shino, as he turned to stare at Ryofu, "Only when the times to use them is right."

"Good, don't disappointed me" Ryofu, replied and sauntered away,

Shikamaru spoke up, "she very mendosuke the bad kind of mendosuke ",

"Indeed" replied Shino.

Liu Bei, Sarutobi and Kazekage, discussed what to do with the Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara match seeing that Uchiha Sasuke hasn't turned up yet,

"It seem Kakashi lateness skill is as strong as ever" grumbled Liu Bei,

"Though there are 5 more round's to go besides many here wanted to see Uchiha Sasuke the last still living Uchiha , stacks up ageist Garra, besides the very enjoyable Uzumaki vs Uzumaki bout," spoke the Kazekage,( Orochimaru )who is very pleased with the out come of the first match, _"Yes suffer Uzumaki, the shame of your prized heir humiliated and beaten is only a taste of your doom, oh oh it seems the old fool Kosuke, is moving up his plan ,a pawn dared thinking it can be the king"_

Sarutobi look to his fellow Kages, and sighs, "normally I wouldn't loud this but Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara will be pushed back"

"I seen no problem but this will be a mark ageist him for his shot at chunin, timeing is every thing with ninja" spoke Liu Bei,

"Ku ku good, now for the Hosen Ryofu vs. Aburame Shino match, I wonder is Hosen Ryofu, any relation, to Hosen Roushi The Youton Ninja," asked Kazekage,

"Yes Hosen Ryofu grandfather is Hosen Roushi he had no bonds in Iwa but he encountered a woman from Kusa, fell in love and married, and he past down his vast jutsu, skills to his family, and the rest of the Hosen clan.

"Aah so she can Element merge Katon and Doton to create Youton, a advance Ninjutsu skill for some one so young, truly this age, many powerful ninja are made" said Kazekage with a odd gleam in his eye.

"Thought he isn't part of Kusa but has family there so I granted him a commission in Kusa's army so he wouldn't have problems entering Kusas borders, when visiting his family", said Liu Bei,.

"Ho so you aloud a former a Iwa ninja sage to enter and leave freely do you happen to know his location, if I was in your place I wouldn't let a man like him slip though my fingers" remarked Kazekage,

"I know he is in Tori no Kuni mountains, better as a ally then a enemy" replied Liu Bei,, giving out only general info, not give Suna (Oto)the location, of Roushi were bout's seeing the company he was with.

"I see ………….well this will be a one sided fight then" the Kazekage remarked off handed,

"You shouldn't count out Shino he only show a small portion of his skill and power" stated Sarutobi.

"A living insect Hive ninja might be challenge to Ryofu but she a lot more intelligent then she seems, a good mix of power and brains her speed most likely out strip your Ninja Sarutobi", Liu Bei, a little boastful sounding,

"Shino clan is very secretive and the lad has show to be tacitly mind" counted Sarutobi with a raised brow.

"Due to Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara match being postpone will be pushed back until Uchiha Sasuke shows up the other matches proceed as planned" Spoke the Arena's loud speakers system, many in the Arena seating areas complained loudly, as Hosen Ryofu and Aburame Shino made there way to the field,

"I feel a little insulted, what are we chop liver" complained Ryofu, hearing the lack cheering on there behalf,

"…….." Shino just nodded his queen, Sachiko sensed large chakra stores in Hosen Ryofu, and the smell of surfer earth and heat, his kikaichu beetles can smell, what type of element alignment some one has, heat meant Katon and earth meant Doton, but surfer was odd, -poison- maybe, thought the slight rotten egg smell, is unpleasant, but not as bad as tofu.

In the stands Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma sat next to each other,

"Hosen….. Hosen, I know that name" muttered Asuma, Kurenai turned to Asuma,

"What are you talking about??" asked Kurenai,

"A x Iwa ninja sage know as the The Youton Ninja, went by the clan name Hosen,

"Lava??, well still I don't think that Ryofu can beat my Shino, he a lot stronger then he seems" said Kurenai, her voice full of pried that at lest one member, of her team got to the finials.

"Ho so your Genin, can beat my Genin ha not in a million years" call out a female voice from behind, Asuma and Kurenai, a few seats behind there seat's A Kusa kunoichi woman got up and shunshuing, to there seats,

"Hi Jade" smiled Asuma, getting a look from Kurenai, "you know her??" as she stares down the Kusa-nin.

"Yea…" started Asuma, but Jade, beat him to the punch

"Yes he dose my name is Jade his old Genin Team and Kakashi's Team came to my team's aid in the last ninja war, and to repeat my earlier statement, your Genin, can beat my Genin ha not in a million years" said Jade, making her point by push her finger in to Kurenai chest,

"My Shino can beat your Ryofu easily" Kurenai bats away the hand,

"Your little Genin has a snowballs chance in Suna in winning ageist Ryofu"

"Mendosuke" muttered Asuma, as he held his nose, seeing both kunoichi went at it of whose Genin, would win.

Both Ninja faced each other, and waited for the signal to start.

"Hosen Ryofu of Kusa vs. Aburame Shino of Konoga……………….. HAJIME"

Both Ryofu and Shino stared at each other sizing each other up when Ryofu, made her move.

Back off to about 8 meters next Ryofu , pushed chakra in to her legs for powered jump "time to test the waters" thought Ryofu as she launched her self in to the air and made 7 hand signs called out "-Katon –Endan-" and inhaled puffing out her chest and cheeks Ryofu exhaled a jet of fire from her mouth, aimed right at Shino,

Shino dodged the fire stream "That's a 10m range Katon" Shino call out "-Insect ninja art- The Over Whelming Swarm of the Hive-" kikaichu began flowing in waves out of his jacket, surrounding him in a fog of black and moving legs,

Ryofu, smirked, as she makes her decent, as Shino made hands seal and ends it with Ram.

"-Insect ninja art-Insect Sphere-"Shino called out on mass the kikaichu swarmed at Ryofu,

**Next: Chunin finials –Kikaichu vs Youton **

**_Katon(Fire) _**takes the form of fire and flame attacks. These can be fire balls or extended flame throwing. Fire is typically a specialised offensive element.

**Fuuton(Wind)** takes the form of wind based attacks. These can be huge gusts or sustained wind storms. Wind is typically a specialised offensive element, good for close to mid-range attacks.

**_Raiton(Lighting) _**takes the form of electrical and lightning based attacks. When used in conjunction with metal based weapons, the power becomes amplified. Lightning is good for middle to long-range attacks.

**_Doton(Earth) _**takes the form of earth and mud based attacks. These can be walls made from mud or the ninja manoeuvring below ground to attack there opponent from below. Earth can change the hardness composition of objects, making something hard as steel or soft as clay.

**_Suiton(Water)_** takes the form of water based attacks. These can be walls of water used as shields or water formed into large striking jets. In this regard, Water is very diverse when it comes to shape modification.

**_Mokuton(Wood) _**takes the form of wood attacks and defences Mokuton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Water and Earth styles.

**_Hyouton(Ice) _**takes the form of Ice attacks and defences Hyouton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Water and Wind styles.

**_Youton(Lava) _**takes the form of Lava attacks and defences Youton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Earth and Fire styles Youton is very diverse when it comes to shape modification and when cooled becomes onyx a very sharp type of rock if broken off, at a angle.

**_Kageton (Shadow)_**takes the form of shadow attacks defences and making solid Bunshin of persons and objects, used as a means of travel and disposal or take control of a opponent movements by controlling there own shadow.

**_Otouton(Sound) _**takes the form of Sound attacks defences, and Genjutsus, sound attacks can burst ear drums, shatter stone, break bones, slice skin and even liquefy a opponent internal organs using this un-seen force.

**_Dokuton (Poison)_**takes the form of liquid, gas, and or find dust Dokutonismainuseto kill in secret , with no out were signs some can cause Pain numbness, blindness, etc most ninja coat there weapons or have a way to expel Dokuton as a attack using Suiton, Kaneton and Fuuton.

**_Kaneton (Metal)_** takes the form attacks and defences of absorbing the properties of metal to creation and Manipulate of metal in weapons.

**_Hiton (Light) _**countered part of Kageton takes the form of focus light beams attacks and bright flashes causing blindness for a time.

**Shōton (Crystals)**the user can crystallize anything around them, turning everything into a weapon, attacks and defences Its power to solidify targets can go down to a cellular level, Crystals for the Shōton jutsus are summoned through any surrounding, making everything a weapon for the user. The only apparent weakness of the Crystals is that it cannot crystallize raw chakra, allowing a person with enough chakra control to resist being inwardly crystallized.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover-**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**Next: Chunin finials –Kikaichu vs Youton **

Ryofu, smirked, as she makes her decent, as Shino made hands seal and ends it with Ram.

"-Insect ninja art-Insect Sphere-"Shino called out on mass the kikaichu swarmed at Ryofu,

Flashing Tatsu Uma Tora Inu Tora "–Katon- Embre Swarm no Jutsu-" Ryofu called out, she she chopped down on a capsule as she inhaled and blows out a fine mist, at the same time spat out the capsule started to spark, a burning cloud of Embres, that sounded like a swarm of angry bees, or hornets,

The Embre Swarm and the kikaichu Swarm in gulfed each other, in a black and red yellow mass of buzzing chaos at the same time Ryofu lands and was off running at Shino, who barely managed to block the powerful punch but was sent tumbling by the spin kick that fallowed,

"Not what you though was going to happen eh buggy-kun" smiled Ryofu "I may look like a hot babe but I can be real bad ass bitch" said the tan neon green haired Kusa kunoichi, shifting in to the tiger stance.

Shino recovered, rubbing his numbed right arm, _"she using the energy built up as she charges, and focus it in to her blows and seeing how she distracts 'my family' by using an Katon Jutsu that mimicked a swarm of Hornets natural enemies of kikaichu, she did her home work" _

"Hiay" yelledRyofu as she charge, Shino shielded his face as Ryofu rained blows down on him,

Shino cracked a rare smile from behind his coat its very rare for a Aburame, to cut lose in a fight,

Shino made his move that surprises Ryofu when he weaved under a other spin kick, and she saw a glint of metal , before a bright flash , caused her to back flip a few times, and in to a low couch, she cocked her head to the right much like cat watching some thing that cause it to stare.

Shino held a pair of Mantis blades, holding them near his chest mimicking a Pray Mantis Ryofu felt a light cut on her cheek and swiped her thumb across her cheek to find it covered with blood, "Its a good thing my clan is know to heal fast or I'll be really pissed right about now, buggy-kun the Pray Mantis Sword Style, not a very common Sword Style, but for one of Insect clans I'm not really surprise".

She stand up and patted her self free of dirt, "Ok lets step this up as the Daughter of Lu Bu the god of battle, I love the challenge of facing strong opponents" drawing a kunai, and spins it in her hand, "Let's see who's the strongest".

Ryofu, moved faster then many people can track as Shino nods and upper cuts strikes at Ryofu who blocks the blade with a Kunai, cause small sparks to fly off as the sharpen ends grind across each other, both danced around each other as the sounds of metal striking metal echoed though out the arena.

Ryofu had a grin that told Shino she was enjoying the match as the pair looked in to each others eyes, as they block and launched blades strikes at and ageist each other.

Both spin around again, clashing metal with metal a dance of blades,

In the standsSakura eye were wide seeing Shino, use 2 odd blades as he attacks the Kusa girl, forcing her on the defensive "I never knew that Shino can fight like that he always uses his bug swarms" the pinkit remarked,

"There a old saying never judged a book on its cover" remarked Maria.

"Huh hu" replied Sakura,

"The Kamizuru Clan uses Hornets much like Shino-san and his kikaichu" spoke Kin "they lost a lot of there numbers in war, they took the forefront leading an attack against Konoha. They were met by the Aburame clan and stopped before they could enter Konoha".

"Hai Aunty said that over a 1000 died in that attack nearly half of those were Kamizuru ninjas, in returned Aburame had taking few loses, if Aburame hadn't stopped them ,Both Roth and Inuzuka would have gotten out flanked and Hyuga would have been forced to battle on 2 fronts, because of this newly minted Genin from Aburame Inuzuka Hyuga and Roth, are normally paired up with each other in form or another the only reason my team is made up from my clan is because I'm a Twin and Twins seemed to fight well to getter and Kagegetsu was the only melee fighter/scout seeing no Hyuga Inuzuka or Aburame passed in my class or any one that complimented each other so well"

"Wow I only knew that there was a attack on Konoha in the 3rd war I never thought that Shino's clan was that strong, in the war," said Sakura,

"Not all the time just maybe once a year for intern clan trends and Shino-san is going all out for the whole time He's been my team mate he only used his Mantis blades 3 times, and hasn't been defeated yet" said Hinata.

"True but Ryofu is keeping her the true scoop of skills hidden remember she destroyed that loud mouth sexist Oto nin in the prelims using only Taijutsu, and she may have a Doujutsu like, Shiryuu-san" countered Maira.

"Yea I thinking the same and that guy was a prick" said Sakura remember that.

"Well it couldn't have happen to a most disserving brown nosed lackey" stated Kin.

"Well those comments about her breasts didn't helped him" spoke Maria, remembering seeing the size of them, the girls stared at there own chests wile Hinata and Maria were blessed with more larger endowments as Sakura and Kin were a little more then a hand full but all of them were blown away by Ryofu, bust size the girls hung there heads downs and signed,

The match went on Ryofu used -Earth Dragon Projectile- a mud dragon formed beside her and spat out mud bullets Shino deflected or dodged the flying earth bullets, next Shino changed at her with kikaichu flying around him.

Ryofu throws a volley of 6 Shuriken at Shino but he and his kikaichu though the use of seals used - Wall of Insects No Jutsu- block them.

"I'm really glad for that training even more" muttered Sakura, thinking about how much stronger the other Kunoichi are, seeing Ryofu flings a Kunai that had a number of explosion notes tied to it the explosion disrupted Wall of Insects.

Shino used Chakra to stick to the earth so not to be thrown back, seeing that Ryofu explosion notes had a lot more concussion force and smoke block his vision,

"-HouShou- yelled Ryofu, as she ran out of the smoke he right hand in open palm strike to the chest which knocking an Shino back approximately 40 feet "–TokKen-" Ryofu made a charging strike with her shoulder, knocking Shino down when he tried to regain his footing next she performed "-ShouShitsu-"and gave a hard uppercutting knee strike, to Shino chin, next surging her chakra, for "-ShouGekiShou- " a hard thrusting palm attack that can send Shino flying, Ryofu leapt in to the air "-AtsuShou-"and delivered powerful driving palm thrust, to Shino sending him crashing, to the field kicking up dirt quickly Ryofu finished Shino off "-GanGeki-" yelled the green haired Kusa kunoichi as she sent a powerful fist strike downwards causing a cratered of ground around Shino body, kicking up more dirt.

"Achiever of Nirvana Ryuu", spoke Ryofu rotated, both arms and finishes with 3 claps like one dose in praying, the dust settled, a log substitute for shino body and the indentation in the log show the force behind the attack,

"Kawarimi no Jutsu, but I felt flesh with 5 of 6 moves of Achiever of Nirvana Ryuu" spoke Ryofu who had her eyes close, searching for Shino,

Shino lend ageist a tree trying to recover from that combo, breathing hard as workers numbed areas and healing chakra to his wounds, taking a chunk of his chakra.

In another part of the area seatingReika was pleased and had her arms crossed beside her Kenosuke had cuts on his cheeks from Reika nails, and looked like a beaten dog, behind themYuugao shot a look of disproval at her younger sister, and at the same time happen to be holding back giggles, at her sister and cousin acetic, it helped take the edge off the attacks one by her-no that clan, and the events that will soon transpired.

"You know that you could have told me were you were going I was worried Kenosuke -kun, and I needed you" spoke Reika,she had taken a sad tone.

Kenosuke takes note of Reika sad tone, "what happen when some thing bad happened to you"

"Hai" muttered Reika, and sank lower in her seat, Kenosuke frowned,

"There some thing you need to know" stated Yuugao, and Kenosuke liked her tone even less,

In the Arenas sick bayTaro felt and looked like crap the med nins healed his wounds left Taro felt his chakra was returning, "Damn him" cursed Taro as he throws a chair in to a wall just as Kosuke entered,

"Boy do you know what you have cost us this set back has nearly caused years of planning to fall apart" yelled Kosuke, as Taro turned to Kosuke, and glared at the elder,

"To hell with the plan I'm going to make that freak pay starting with those girls I'm break them and violated them in front of that freak outcast before I cut there throats," stated Taro, getting a evil grin at the thought.

"Yes you will and more but Daihino dose not sees us in a good light and might or nowreplace us as his honour guard so he will have to be removed sooner then expected" stated Kosuke, when door slammed opened and Kushina's entered the room hearing something about removed the Daimyo,

"About time sooner he's is dead the better" remarked Taro, not even caring Kushina's was there.

"Why are? your saying! are you mad you can't be thinking about killing Daimyo," said Kushina, in disbelieve, cause both males to look at her.

"Ho shut up you slut Kosuke-sama please used it" said Taro looking bore, Kushina was shocked,

"Do…….."

"-Control Puppet Seal-"spoke Kosuke and made a odd hand seal, every muscle Kushina whole body wasn't under her control, Taro walk up to Kushina and slapped her causing her lip to bleed but do little else,

_"What… what's happing ? I can't move" _Thought Kushina.

"Your opinion, is about as worthless as those teme's you're crapped out only the outcast sealed power is worth of having a slut like you who sleeps with a teme of no name clan and one of the Senju, to be near the elite of the clan" remarked Taro as he grabs Kushina breast, "if your not to badly damage from wiping out those Roth and Hyuga I can have a few Temes from your belly after you break your son so that we can gain the power of the fox using the Roth and Hyuga children as offering to the death kami as the elite are infused with its power" remarked Taro as he began to pull up Kushina shirt" ho yes I will have some fun with you later", said Taro looked at Kushina goods,

_"Nooooo"_ cried Kushina in side her own mind.

"You thought the _Shiki Fuin_ would be use to remove the demon with out killing your boy you stupid woman, you were kept around this long to pass on your skills and to Taro the elders gained control over you on the day you husband die we had a Control Fuuin placed on you to be the elite's puppet it had taken 13 years but the time was well spent your days of freedom are gone, your going to break the gaki, to aloud the true plan main goal to be complete".

_"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"_ Kushina screamed in her mind her child hood dream her vow to change her clan her friends are now dead, or bitter enemies and there children Kami's there children her children would suffered, for one clan's lust for power, she was a broken woman, she lost and only now realise it.

"Pity your other spawn will have to die she would have made a good breeder if she wasn't of mongrel blood" said Kosuke, Taro pull down Kushina shirt and left to get ready.

"Follow" stated Kosuke, and Kushina body move but not at her command,

_"I was a tool all along" _thought Kushina as she hugs her knees in side her own mind.

Un-know to them the bed had a spy device under it and that transmitted the whole event to a building besides the Arena,

"Good Kami" whispered a female Roth who was recording every thing around her a mix group of Huuyga branch and main ninja along with Roth and those who though marriage in to both clan's, were in muted shock, Female Roth, shakily, typed down commands to the lap top and ejected the ipod, "every thing is in her sir"

"Good………" spoke Heero, in such cool mattered, it made the room feel colder, taking a hold of the damnations in a small flat recording device, normally used by teenagers to store songs and play them can now end nearly 100 years of fighting,

The spy device had given them undeniable proof and more, "The twilight to the end of the feud…………" muttered Heero who clenched his jaw, he was enraged at the seared calmness on whole sale massacred of his clan, family, and friends the planned beating violation, painful death of 4 children of the clan heads, to end the feud, all to get the power of the tailed lord seal in side of one of there outcasts _"there No better then Orochimaru"_

Heero began to think back to the days he was a Genin on night he was taken by the Sage of Snakes the pain and horror he endured and saw his fellow clan kin were dissected and violated along with Uzumaki Hyuuga Uchiha Uzuki and many others a few feet in front of his caged, when it was his turn the pain was unnameable as his bones and muscles grows denser, with each round of injections.

Only Yamato and him self were the only ones left alive when the Hokage found the lab, and them among the copses, and horror, it had taken years of recovery and therapy, to get them both able to live there lives, with out breaking down and there were the gifts Orochimaru had gave them.

Yamato gain the ability to used Mokuton on the scale of the 1rst Hokage, outside of the Senju clan and him self had grow 2 times as tall then he use to be and a lot stronger he had to relearn how hard to hold things with out crushing something with his grip, his father learned the hard way, and mother with a baby on the way, he relearned fast with the goal to protect his little brother with his own hands,

Follow months Anko, had been found in Umi no Kuni and returned to Konoha she been question but the Juin Jutsu on her shoulder caused her to forget every thing she saw, and the soul wrenching cried of pain that came from Anko he still break's out in a cold sweat remembering it.

Shaking him self out of his thoughts he order all clan divisions to go on high alert and dispelled the Kage clones, of the clan leaders and other ranking ninja of both clans, to alert them of what was heard.

"Uzumaki is finished" Heero, said mostly to him self and made a hand seals "– Kageton- Shadow walk-" and he slip in to the darken shadow.

All around Konoha members of Roth and Hyuga move in to there assigned war post both clan compounds doors and barriers been sealed and raised, as defenders sent traps and other

defences as the non combatants were whisked away from the districts in side and surrounding the Roth and the Hyuga compounds, 6 heavily armed groups made up of the best fighters of both clan headed to the Ninja School to reinforce the units protecting the next generation of Roth and Hyuga along with 100s of young would be ninjas Uzumaki seem to care little for bystanders,

The Elders of both clans gathered to getter to relay orders in side a bunker, "That little Teme, I knew he was a bad egg but this………." Said Jiraiya, held a grip on table.

"I never thought that they go this far", running his hand thought his hair, the normally upbeat sage was being ground down, at the full damnations of the Uzumaki, and most likely the fall of Uzuki, when the Daimyo learns of this.

"Gama-chan……. Jiraiya stop beating your self up" said Akane patted Jiraiya, his shoulders, slumped,

"I'm going to tell Tsunade adout this a pray that she doesn't go to find Kushina and try to pop her head off," muttered Jiraiya, "Kushina was fucked from day one after Minato gave his life up"

"Good luck y' no we all are going to need it" muttered Akane,

Back to the Hosen Ryofu of Kusa vs. Aburame Shino of Konoga match "-Doton-Iwa Wave-"shouted Ryofu and slammed her fist in to the field, before her stones and earth rose from the earth and churned forward destroying anything in its path, in a hale of rocks, Shino leaps back, but Ryofu shunshinedand appeared 5 meters from him,

She flash hands seals for -Katon -Great Fireball no Jutsu- Ryofu inhales, and blows out a ball of fire at Shino who was a in fact a –Bug Bunshin no Jutsu - and swarmed over Ryofu, but she turned out to be a -Doton Bunshin no Jutsu- and Ryofu shot up from the ground using -Mole Hiding no Jutsu-,

"Uugged this is becoming point less" stated Ryofu, seeing the burning and shattered areas around the field from attacks and counters Ryofu was an assault type ninja as Shino a Recon/Raider type ninja

Shino calmly appear from his hiding spot behind a tree,"…………."

Dusting her self off Ryofu got a pleasant smile "I going to share some family history right now, Buggy-kun" she said, relaxing her body, "I have a mix heritage I'm part Tsuchi more precisely the Rolling Iwa Mountains region, of Tsuchi no Kuni, on my grandpa side, my grandmother is Kusa born in the Grass flats region of Kusa no Kuni,

"I can go in detail of how they met had kids next my father and mother had me, but I won't, what I will tell you is that the Hosen clan may be small we have enlarge charka coils the pastels hair colors and tan skin color thanks to my grandpa who found a way to use a element very rarely used, in Ninjutsu.

_"………I have bad feeling about what very rarely used element she hinted about"_ thought shino, history class had lessons on the past ninja wars one study was about a Iwa ninja sage, and added that little bit about her family and hinted that he use a element very rarely used,

"Sadly I haven't the skill yet needed to use 2 chakra elements at the same time like my father or grandpa, ……….. but when this scroll is used," stated Ryofu, removing a small scroll, from her hip pouch, holding it to show Shino the mark for –Eruption-, drawn on Scroll's back side.

In the Stands"Hehe looks like my little girl is wrapping this up" remarked Housen Lü Bu crossing his arms, "the boy did give a good run but Ryofu-chan is going win,"

Unchou Guan Yu, Chouun Zhao Yun, sighed at Lü Bu boosting and Genpou Zuo who happen to be flirting with some ladies,

Wile most of the 5 tiger generals had born, girls first save Zuo who had a son who proved to be more of a letch then even him, and that saying something, even more surprising when a Genpou fines the -one- there very loyal to there wives and still often flirt with other women they just can't go to the 3rd base, which the build up a lot energy to which there wives are very happy to relieved them.

"I believe you're mistaken" spoke a mono tone voice.

"Eh?" Lü Bu turned to find Aburame Shibi, sitting behind him, "My son hasn't play all his aces yet", '

-Ka-Pow-' Zuo got fling back by a punch that followed a cry of **pervert, **

"Shibi it been what 2 years that your son down there?" asked Lü Bu, ducking under the flying Zuo as he pass over head.

"Yes Shino has shown great skills, with Aburame jutsus and my wife fight style lastly my son has many aces he has yet to show" said Shibi in the normal Aburame way.

"What 'aces' your boy has doesn't stand a chance ageist the next Jutsu, Ryofu will used," replied Lü Bu, "She has great control over her chakra highly skilled using Doton and Katon lastly she learned merging that her ace".

"Well' see" muttered Shibi, pushing up his sunglasses, Lü Bu grunted,as Zuo muttered some thing as he climbed back to his seat,

"Ryofu seem to have recovered from her ordeal," said Shibi, he saw the hole in Ryofu stomach, she wouldn't aloud her self to died as her friend keep sending chakra in to Ryofu chakra system

"Not fully Shibi…… that little teme destroyed a part of her, that makes her-her-" said Lü Bu,

"Forgive me I haven't heard about that………how your wife holding up" said Shibi he saw the wounds many Kusa Genin had when his group arrived to rescue them, and having to get control of a rampaging 13 year old girl who was the host of a Dragon king,

"She good, but worries a lot about her little girl" stated Lü Bu, "I wanted to her quit but didn't press the issue if she wasn't aloud to be a ninja will only hurt her in the long run being a Ninja is all she has to live for"

"If there anything I can do to help……." Shibi ask,

"Thanks its better to discuss this later" replied Lü Bu, Shibi nodded.

"Now I know were your son got his bad habits from", stated Guan Yu, The members of the Genpou clan are renounced for the IQ as well for there sex drive (just like the Nara save more horny then lazy).

"Shut' Up" replied Zuo, huffing and crossing his arms,

"Humm" noted Zhao Yun,

"Now don't you start to" said Zuo, glaring at the slivered hair Chouun,

"Ah I hope I didn't miss all the matches yet" spoke the Lady Wu-Sonsaku Goei, as she takes a seat near Guan Yu, and whispered in to his ear,

"……….I see" replied Guan Yu, and made a hand jester, to several people to go on high alert,

"I already applied the numbing cream to Shiryuu wounds as long as she doesn't over do it she be able to fight at 80% of her ability, I can still drug her and with draw her from the match" Goei said.

"No Shiryuu need to do this to restore her fate in her skills" muttered Zhao Yun, Shiryuu lost badly and nearly died, from her own wounds, as she keep Kenosuke alive with his chest almost spilt open when he taken the hit meant for her.

"OK" stated Goei, "_Ho Sun, my Love your passing has given the younger ones your will to fight on even though overwelming odds, our child is just like you at her age full of passion if a little on the air head side"_ she thought as the match went on a old memory of her and Sun fight in the Chunin tests,

In another part of the area seating"Hohoho see my Ryofu, is going to win" said Jade, sit be side on the left Asuma who looked like a man in a pit of wildcats, "Puff so she skilled in Koton and Doton Shino faced, ninjas who use those elements" stated Kurenai, who sat on the right,

"Well she is the child of Lü Bu, the god of battle and in a few years she be nearly as tough as him", stated Jade.

"Ha she all power I heard stories about Lü Bu he like bull at times" countered Kurenai,

Asuma just hears the pair of lioness growling at each other, and he was in the line of fire, as he just planted his head in to his hands, "Dad always told me there would be days like this"

At the Tersest "Youton" muttered Shikamaru,

Temari over heard the name "Youton?? That's a element merge Ninjutsu? She can do that"

"Yea Ryofu, can do Youton" said Kan'u, "but the scroll aloud lava to formed she hasn't as yet master merge Ninjutsu on her own, and takes time preparing, she normally don't use Youton save for major encounters"

"Lava is that like that dragon combo thingy" asked Naruto,

Shiryuu shakes her head "No that's combo using 2 elements that work well to getter, Youton is element merge using Koton and Doton by combing in to Youton"

Naruto remember the fight with the hebi-teme wind make's fire hotter, then he think back on element wheel that shown in class**_ Raiton(Lighting), Fuuton(Wind), Katon(Fire), Doton(Earth), Suiton(Water), Youton(Lava), Hyouton(Ice), Mokuton(Wood), Dokuton (Poison), Kaneton (Metal), Otouton(Sound), Hiton (Light), Kageton (Shadow),_**

Shiryuu smiled "Kenosuke related to you right",

Naruto looked at her "sadly yea why you asked"

Jester with her finger Naruto lead in to hear her Shiryuu said something to Naruto, that caused his face to turned suspire shock and dumbfounded "Nani your his what????" , stated Naruto very confused, as Shiryuu with a blush nodded, "It's a long story, just remember people can change and people don't change it up to them"

Naruto nodded,

Raven wonder what got Naruto so confused "Is there some thing going on" she asked turned to, with a questioning look, Tenten and Neij shrugged there shoulders,

In side his cage Kyuubi no Youko, hear the whole thing and got a good laugh out of it, **"Heeheehee, Humans are so fun to watch, now I know why many of my subjects like getting involved, you never know that they will do next" **

"You're not helping"

**"The girl is right" **

"I know but still"

"I'm only the tenet …………landlord………. will you hate her because she fine one of your former pack kin men's a suitable mate"

"Hell no…………….but why Kenosuke how do I know he only using this to get back at her, I don't want see her hurt because she one of the few to see me more then just a loud mouth but a ninja".

"You don't know the whole story a fox always waits before leaping same go for ninja"

"I think I under stand but why are you helping me"

"Not for you……..eh well not totally………… the truth of the matter is in the past I wouldn't give 2 tail wags about humans compared to me and other beings of power, most of your kind is weak slow witted and for wild Yoma easily hunted food herds".

"Wild what??? Yoma? Those are the shape sifters" Naruto ask Jiraiya for a little more info of other being of powers and got several scrolls on them Yoma were the masters of hiding in plain site, even look like a person they devoured, even copy memories by eating there victims brains.

"Don't worry there no Yoma any were on the contented they know better to even think of stepping on my lands and other Bjiuu lands after the mauling I and my fellow fox Bjiuu gave them the last time over 300 years ago even the blood thirsty Luciela of the South isn't that dumb to attempt fight me again heheheheheh I fondly remember the battle, she lost both tails and her second lower jaw I was standing tall as she limp away pffff to think she believed she was stronger then the Tailed Lords Ha well I put her in her place"

"Second jaw how many mouths dose she have"

"Well its hard to say but a lot ……….. and this what she looks like" said Kyuubi and show image of female Yoma she was cat like but demonised she has strong muscle legs 2 long tails thick at the base of her back that her head had 2 jaws 2 long arms that ended with hands tipped with sharp claws and there were even more fanged line mouths all over her body she looked liked a version of Tora the cat on crack,

"Damn what she do to get hit by whole ugly tree well at lest you did something right"

"Ho its that praise" mocked the 9 tailed lord,

"No just a statement last thing I need is have watch my back for fox haters and carnivore that can look like humans"

"uh mmh" Kyuubi no Youko grumbled and stopped talking.

Ryofu**_, _**placed the scroll up right, on the ground and stomped on it causing it to be buried in to the field next taking a few steps back and flashed hands seals "Tora Inu Tatsu Tora Inu Tatsu Saru Inu- Youton- Lave lance-"

The ground were the scroll was seem to bulged and some thing glow a dull orange got brighter at each pulse, heat seem to get hotter in the Arena centre,

Shino shifted stances, his 'family' had moved to the cooler areas, just as the ground explode to show a dragons head made from lava with in a shell of cooling onyx around the lava,

The Dragon head roars and spat a boiling stream of black and red lava at Shino, who was a little slower in dodging got clipped in the shoulder, causing his coat to catch fire.

"Argggh" groaned Shino as he rips off his coat and throwing it to the side showing every one that he wore a net shirt, under that coat many girl drooled at Shino who wasn't hiding manacles, butterfly wings or extra arms but was a prime **A **stud, his body wasn't overly muscled just to show that he packed some power, with his sun glasses and hansom face made him even more hotter,

In the seats Hinata, Kin, Maria, and Sakura blushed a little seeing that Shino is very hansom but they imagine Naruto/ Sasuke were in Shino place.

_"This would cause some problems" _Shino Dryly thought, noting that many girls had heart sign there eyes, _"Now I know what Sasuke must have went though"_

Ryofu was smirked and raised a eyebrow as she checks out Shino, who keens down holding his shoulder in pain,

"Some minor burns" said Shino, his shoulder was red raw from the burning Lave lance.

"I really don't like to burn such good looking eye candy so I offered you to back down now" offered Ryofu, "Beside your Swarm would be destroyed and seeing that you don't know Doton, Suiton, or Fuuton, you options are few" stated Ryofu who was now standing be sides the mini volcano,

"As I said before, I have a few Aces yet to played" replied Shino,

"Well you lose and I have royal flush – Youton-Magma Dragon eruption-" cry Ryofu her hand formed the Ryu seal beside her the mini volcano boiled and Lava shot in to the air slowly black glass like onyx hide harden and formed in to a dragon,

"Last chance Buggy-kun" said Ryofu, "you're a strong Ninja it was a good fight, but you lost".

"Indeed and you own me a new coat" remarked Shino "but so have you lost as well look behind you,"

Ryofu, rose an eyebrow "I may look Like a air head but I'm not dumb to fall for that, your slipping……" Ryofu stopped when she heard a buzzing sound and saw her shadow over whelmed with a mass that blotted out the sun, she moved her head to glanced behind her to see a large swarm of kikaichu on the ground and in the air behind her,

"My kikaichu eat chakra that is widely known but another ability of the kikaichu is tasting the element chakra of any one near by, and a ninja battle is 3d battle top above and under, I banked that the scroll would gathered all heat towards its self, so my kikaichu slowly moved under ground as the heat was drawn towards the center" spoke Shino in total clam,

"Very shrewd ………………………Well if I let my dragon fall I win" said Ryofu,

"A very impressed jutsu it is …………………But my 'kikaichu' will over whelmed you and I win" counted Shino,

"…………………………." Both looked at each other,

The Crowd waited with baited breath to see what they were going to do……………….

"We give up"

The crowed cheered thought it ended in a draw it was action pack as Lü Bu and Shibi greeted the children as they made there way back to there seating,

"A battle that would make your grandfather would be proud daughter if he was able to be here" Lü Bu, grasp his child shoulder,

"Thank" replied Ryofu,

"Good fight" Shibi stated and handed Shino a spare coat,

Shino nodded, but didn't put it on his shoulder still hurt even with his 'families' workers numbing the pain,

"Here I get a lot of burns using Youton" said Ryofu offering a jar of lotion she fished out from her battle dress,

In a out of away bathroom, Kanna empted her stomach in a toilet when news of the true plan of her clan, was heard Arella patted the younger woman's back and kept her orange hair from falling in to the toilet,

"This has to be a nightmare" patted Kanna, slumping over the Jon, what she has learned made her sick to her stomach.

"I wish it was but we going to stay near Naruto and Raven because there more exposed Hinata and Maira are safe because of teams of Konoha and Kusa ninja surrounding them, Hanaba is safely at the Ninja School with the rest of children" said, Arella.

Kanna, used the sink, to drink some water to get the acid taste out of her mouth,

"And don't forget us" Jiraiya followed by Tsunade who hadn't forgiven Kanna yet,

Kanna saw her grandmother and great uncle and felt her gaze on her the sinking feeling she was having turned in a deep pit of ice, and fear as Tsunade, walk to her grab her vest, and lifted her up easily, and slammed her ageist the wall,

"I haven't decided to kill you yet but I understand that you were genin at the time"

"Yes but I didn't want to lose mom but I didn't want to leave Naruto" said Kanna in shame"

"So you choose her over you little brother the eldest child duty to protect youngest child" growled Tsunade, Naruto reminded her own little brother,

Kanna turned away but Tsunade grab her face and forced to face the Slug Sage.

"I…..I ……was……..Afraid …… I'm trying to make up for my absence so don't look down on me ….I should be the one asking were you been Grandmother after you ra….uuuukkkkkk" Kanna found breathing hard as Tsunade fingers grasp her throat,

"You dare to think I would ran away on a whim" yelled Tsunade, slamming Kanna ageist

Aerlla raised her hand to Jiraiya to stop him from interfering, shaking her head Jiraiya, frowned and cross his arms,

"Never in my nightmares I would had seen my Grand Gaki been treated like this for years, if the Old Ape and Aerlla hadn't help him, I don't know what would have happen",

KI blasted Kanna "If I had know he would have been raised by me and my clan"

"You haven't felt the true lost you little bitch seeing love one after love one died, almost over whelmed me" Tsunade drop Kanna, who slide down the wall holding her throat, she watch her Grandmother in fear.

"I need to leave my son told me never give up and search for your own path" stated Tsunade.

"Just time has a way of going by as you find your own path, I'm not perfect I drink gamble running away from collectors, but I seem distended lands filled with people and sites along with enemies whose power is unheard of".

"Now I'm back and I will show what the fury of the Slug Sage has and will be feared again" Tsunade finishes, Kanna hung her head in shame tears leak from her eyes .

"Well Gaki are you sit there or are going to start acting like a elder sister should"

"…H….Hi……"

Back to the Arena the broad lit up and showed the next line up.

-Next line up-

Sabaku no Temari vs. Roth Kagegetsu

Hyuuga Neji vs. Unchou Kan'u

Roth Raven vs. Chouun Shiryuu

Genpou Saji vs. Nara Shikamaru

Sabaku no Temari waited for the half pint Roth to get down here "Hay get you short ass down here so I can kick it to Iwa" shouted Temari slamming the end of her Dai Tessanhas on to the ground,

"Your wish is my command," said Kagegetsu who shunshined behind Temari causing her to give out an girly scream, some of the crowd laugh at that.

"Huff huff you must be part cat, some one should a damn bell on you" breathed Temari, holding her thumping chest, and very pissed off,

"Gooo Kagegetsu show her you blooming flower of youth" shouted Imitsu waving a flag with the word "Yosh" with Gai and Lee, hold there own flags.

All around the Arena every one share a sweat drop,

"Hokage-domo why are there menial's in the stands" asked the Kasekage, "oh there from the Maito clan that why"

The Hokage sank in his seat seeing the embarrassing show by his own ninjas, "I'm banning green spandex suits in Konoha"

Liu Bei wonder if those eyebrows were alive,

"Good lord" muttered Raven and held her head in her hand, "I know I Know" said Tenten who was patting her back, Neij pinch the bridge of his nose, In the Arena seat, Maria sinks a bit lower in her seat, not wanted to seenthe pains of knowing Maito Imitsu, and co

In the Arena field, Kagegetsu hung his head he like Imitsu sensei but damn it why dose she do that, along with her brother and Lee,

"You know I kind of feel sorry for you" said Temari pitying look.

Kagegetsu looked at her with haunted eyes "I feel sorry for me too"

Genma, sighed at Maito clan's sadly normal outbursts "Let's get this started, Sabaku no Temari of Suna vs. Roth Kagegetsu of Konoha Match, is about to begun head for you places now

Temari helved her Dai Tessanhas from her shoulder and let the bottom edge hit the ground.

Kagegetsu, pulls out 2 sickle blades, from under his poncho, a spine both in a impressive display of skill.

"You should give up when I show all three moons I win so I'm giving you two chances to give up. If I open it to the third moon…you will lose." Smirked Temari,

"My little brother may have lost to you but I seen how you fight, so don't even try your tricks".

"That if you get the chance to even open your Dai Tessanhas 'babe'" replied Kagegetsu, pulling up his hood to cover his head,

"BABE you little shit" snapped Temari, seeing the grin Kagegetsu, had on his face.

"HAJIME!" shouted Genma, before Temari attacks,

"-Crow Bunshin no Jutsu -"shouted Kagegetsu, as his body disperse into multiple crows.

"What the ?" muttered Temari seeing a flock of crow circler around her," -Scattering One Thousand Crows no Jutsu- a larger flock crows appeared fly around, causing Temari to be come confusion because of there dark forms and quick movements.

Temari eyes darted left to right,_ "shit I can't tell were the runt going to attack"_ snapping open her Dai Tessanhas shpwing all 3 moons "-Fuuton- Wind Scythe Circle-" a tornado of wind slices all the crows around her, along with Kagegetsu, who was using the crows as cover got sliced up before imploding along with the rest of Crows, in clouds of white smoke.

"That's is just a taste of what going to happen to you runt" yelled Temari, using her brain and senses to find were Kagegetsu hiding, _"he knows I got him beat in med to long ranges"_

"Well I except something more from the brother of the Ironfist" taunted Temari, moving around the partly ruined field,_ "were is that little bugger"._

Temari, started her hunt knowing if her enemy did get up close to her she would be badly out matched in short and melee ranges, as she creped around Temari, was a little amazed to the amount of chakra needed to do this amount damage, caused by Ryofu Doton and Youton attacks " must be a clan trait" muttered the Suna-nin, as she neared the mini volcano still cooling down,

Kagegetsu popped his head up from the mole hole, and leaps out landing taken off in a dead run "Hay" cried Kagegetsu and landed a powerful punch, which was blocked by Dai Tessanhas, the force pushed Temari back, and making her weapon useless seeing the way it was bent "AAAAAAhhhhhraaaaaaa" cried Temari as went in swinging, using her Dai Tessanhas like a club, but got sent flying away by a quick snap kick, then Temari felt all the air leave her lungs as Kagegetsu planted his elbow in to her gut,

Next Kagegetsu dropped to the ground, doing a leg sweep kicking Temari off her feet, and the next thing she knows was feeling the cold touch of a sickle blade, ageist her neck and some thing pulling on her hair.

"Never under cut the little guy" said Kagegetsu, who had a grip on Temari hair and holding a sickle, to her neck, "Ho shut-up" muttered Temari, red with the shame in the way she got beat, this was a embarrassing mark in her ninja career, she got out only 1 attack "you can let go of my hair now"

"Ok owowowow" cried Kagegetsu, hold his hand with the other blowing on the red throbbing fist, trying to relive the pain, Temari sweat drop, "I lost to this moron??"

In the Tersest "Well that got to eared, some points for Kagegetsu" remarked Shikamaru, Naruto turned to him, "really? How"

Saji replied "well Kagegetsu a short range fighter and has a handy cap when face ageist a range fighter, he used tactics skill and speed to get closer to her and takes her down",

"And the point to all this is to impress the judges not win" stated Shikamaru,

"Thought winning would be nice" spoke up Raven.

"Believe it" grinned Naruto.

Garra watched the matches with a cretin air of detachment thought seeing his big sister get beat did made him want to seek out the Roth boy and hurt him, thought he didn't harm her too badly save her ego, his eyes looked to the left as Temari who was cussing up a storm as she destroys a poor trash can, as there brother hammered her bent weapon so she be able to use it and agreeing with Temari on ways to harm the short Konoha ninja.

In side the Seal of Garraafter Jiraiya fixed his seal He noted the changes he hadn't the need to kill or feed blood to his sand, and to his surprise he found out why from the mouth of **Mother **and not the blood crazy Shukaku side, thought he hadn't tried to sleep for fear of Shukaku running loose.

The inside of the seal changed not too different from the sewer of the fox it was a wide open desert with a stream of blue water, in the center of the stream a women with sandy blond hair cut short to her shoulders, wearing a light brown rode and tan scarf what was odd was that the woman had sand brown triangle ears with blue lines across the fur a long bushy tail wave in the air just above the water, her face marking were the same as Garra's but her eyes were black with yellow irises with 4 sub pupils in a diamond patter around a star patter main pupil.

**"Yes I know my little tea kettle but she is a ninja and wouldn't want to be coddle I should know I gave birth to her when I was Karura" **spoke a much changed Shukaku no Ichibi the Sand-beast Lord of the Bijuu, it seemed that both Mother and Shukaku somehow merged and Mother became the dominant Soul it seem Shukaku being kept in a kettle and seal in a host 7 times over the past 200 years after, Suna had been founded ,years of badly made seals and sharing the kettle with a mad monk caused Shukaku mind to shattered and lost the will to live, after having the seal fix's his power and mantel was pasted to Karura,

"….." replied Garra, a little bush formed on his cheeks, Grandma always called him, her little tea kettle, before he went mad and her going hermit with her brother after losing both her niece and nephew, to the blood hungry sand of the Tanuki, along with the death of her child and her husband by Konoha's White Fang and when her own Grandson went Nuke-Nin,

"I know its hard to adjust I'm still not sure I should be call Shukaku, Karura or Something new, and all of Shukaku memories are all a jumble….., that scent the Kazekage his not that Teme of a man that did this to us his its not him but………….. scent is familiar", Karura grabbed her head, in pain as a flash back was trigger,

"Mother" shouted Garra who tried to find out what was causing her pain, as Karura held her head sweat pored down her face, her eye wide but glasses over,.

**Memory of Shukaku**

_Purple fire burned every were as Bijuu from all the tribes be the of the Tailed Lords own tribe or minor Bijuu tribes battled with Yoma's Demon's and followers who united under the flag of the 8 headed Demon Snake, and his tribe._

_Beasts and monsters of all types, fought clawed smashing each other in savage combat only seen with wild animals, and the Tailed lords were in the thick of it._

_Off to the side the oldest of the 9 4tailed lord a large Lizard with strong bird features Yonbi no Sokou the Wise sending out belches of flames and burning ash at his enemies. _

_Shukaku grapple with a large Yoma who was out matched by the sand tailed lord's larger bulk Shukaku claws perched the Yoma's hide, cause hisses of pain, black and yellow eyes taking a moment to look around the battle field. _

_Sanbi massive turtle like body stomped on any thing that got in his way as ranks of his Turtle kin's men and other minor tailed beasts of his domain Crushed Stomp and Suiton any who stands in there way there thick hides and shells that can withstand the depths of the sea easily with stands all attacks they may be ugly somewhat dumb but still made a lovely mess of things, _

_Then a wild claw swipe sliced his chin, sand flowed out before the wound was healed, but this got Shukaku to glare at the hissing Yoma in his grip,so he adding presser the sound of bones being snap, and screamed of pained fuelled Shukaku blood lust. _

_Shukaku massive Jaws closer around a screeching Yoma's head and ripping the female's vaguely human like head, in a spray of bluish blood from the stump that was her neck, the tailed lord gave a chew before Shukaku spat out , the mangled bits before tearing the limp 4 armed body in half, soon the air was thick of KI, of The Sand Beast._

_Grinning at the mob of Yoma's and Demon's who were taking a step back the fear they gave off greatly pleased Shukaku who throws the parts aside and ,he open his mouth, sucking in air as his own charka mixed the air together before shooting up the throat out though the mouth like a cannon the air drilling bullet went though a Demon's chest and out the back before it exploded, taking out much of the mob, Shukaku next sent out sand spikes at the remained ones, _

_A roar got Shukaku to turned around to see Kyuubi no Youko, The Kitsune King going fang to fang with a King cobra that happen to be one of 8 headed Demon Snakes flunkies, Shukaku turns and got a charka blast in the face point blank………_

Karura head jerked and she slumped forward, knocked out by Garra's guess he leaned to wards his mother and checked to see if she is alright, it seem she would be out for awhile, Garra thought on his life,

He Remember his first few years of life,

_A six-year-old Gaara watched from a swing as four older boys played a game of football He clutched at his teddy bear in sadness he wanted to play, but everyone was much too afraid of him…_

_He watched as one of the boys kicked the ball up, and it landed in a wall. While they moaned about not having learned any useful jutsu, Gaara figured that he could do a good deed by using his sand to get the ball._

_The boys watched in amazement as their ball floated down, but stiffened as they saw who caught the ball. "S-Sabaku no Gaara…" one of them stuttered._

_On one accord, the four turned around screaming, "Run away, run away! Run away!!"_

_"Wait!" said Gaara, reaching for them. The sand leapt from around him and caught three of the boys. "Don't leave me alone…" he whispered. "I don't want to be alone anymore."_

_As the sand arced toward the fourth boy, a blond blue-eyed figure leapt into its way. It was revealed to be Yashamaru, who called out, "Gaara-sama, please calm yourself down!"_

_Later found Gaara gazing at a picture of a woman who looked like Yashamaru. That woman was his mother, and he gazed at her picture for only a moment before raising the knife in his hand to his wrist. He was tired of being alone, he wanted to be loved. Most of all, he wanted his mother. _

_As the blade neared the artery sand came up from the ground and formed a barrier. _

_"It's no use," he said sadly, as the sand prevented the knife from penetrating his skin. Clearly, Shukakuwanted to stay alive as long as possible, despite the misery he caused his host._

_"Gaara-sama, as a member of your Medical Team at Kazekage-sama's comman my duty is to protect you from harm. Although the sand will protect you, I must ask you not to do that again."_

_Gaara gazed at his uncle sadly, then asked, "Yashamaru… do injuries hurt?"_

_Unconsciously rubbing his bandaged head, Yashamaru chuckled and said, "Yes… but only a little, it's nothing serious."_

_"What… is pain?" asked Gaara sincerely. "I've never gotten injured, so I don't know what it's like."_

_Yashamaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then said, "Afflictive or dreadful… like you've been beaten or cut. You feel like you're in a position where you'll never stay like your original self. I can't explain it very well, but I can say that it is unpleasant…"_

_Gaara gazed at Yashamaru sadly, then asked, "Do… do you hate me?"_

_As an image of his smiling sister flickered into his head, Yashamaru was silent for a moment. Then he grinned and said, "People always get hurt… either by themselves or by others. But it's really not that easy to hate someone from an experience like that."_

_Gaara smiled a little and said, "I think I understand now… I think that means that I'm hurt, like everyone else…"_

_That caught Yashamaru by surprise. "…"_

_"Although it's not bleeding," said Gaara, clutching his heart, "the pain in here never goes away."_

_As his smiling sister re-appeared his head, Yashamaru took the blade from Gaara and cut his own finger. "Bodies bleed from physical injuries," he said to the wide-eyed Gaara. "But eventually, the pain goes away with time, as well and medic supplies." Holding his own heart, he added, "But emotional injuries… they're much worse. They're harder to heal, and sometimes, the pain never goes away… What you feel, Gaara-sama, is heartache."_

_Gaara's sad eyes fell to the floor. Now he knew why he always felt as he did…_

_"But there is one way to be rid of heartache," said Yashamaru. At Gaara's ready look, he said "As inconvenient as it may seem, it can only be given to you willingly, and by someone else… That cure is love."_

_"Love?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Where can I get some?"_

_Yashamaru chuckled at Gaara's naïveté. "You're already getting some." Looking at the picture of his sister, he added, "Love is the care and devotion you feel for those most precious to you. I believe that my dear sister loved you very much before her death. Suna no Shukaku is an entity of offence, The Sand Beast who's hunger of battle rivals the deadly and endless lands of sand that surround our home…but your mother wills the sand using it as a absolute defence is a proof of maternal affection. Your mother's will remains in the sand around you to protect you."_

_Gaara hugged his uncle, feeling a bit happier. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Yashamaru."_

_Yashamaru hugged him back, and sucked on his cut finger. "You're most very welcome, Gaara-sama."_

_After Gaara left carrying a bowl of ointments, Yashamaru slowly began to bandage his finger. As his sister's smiling face appeared in his head, he almost regretted what he was going to do that night…………._

_Almost._

_It was night-time, and the full moon periodically peeked out from behind darkened clouds. Gaara knocked on the door of one of the boys' house. The blonde opened his door a cracked, and jumped a little. Gaara held forth the jar. "Here," he said sincerely. "I'm sorry about earlier. It looks like it hurts a lot, so I brought you some ointment…"_

_The boy narrowed his eyes. Even though it appeared that Gaara was trying to make up for what happened earlier, it still didn't take the pain away. So he settled for a "Go the hell away," and shut the door in Gaara's shocked face. Idly, as he sat with his back to the door, he slowly registered that he might regret saying that later._

_Gaara, on the other hand, sat on a ledge at the Kazekagetower. After he had been brutally spurned by the boy, he had accidentally killed a villager that gave him those eyes he hated. His village hated him, his brother and sister were never around, and his father hated him with a vengeance. He curled in a ball, moaning, "Yashamaru…"_

_A Suna ninja drop down from his hiding place "-Manipulate Advancing Blades-" 8 Kunai floated before the Suna ninja launches the Kunai, sand that protected Garra came to life swatting the Kunai away from Garra, _

_Garra, saw his sand reacted, shielding his from the thrown kunai. He spun around to see a masked Jounin, who threw more kunai at him. Gaara, in his pain of heartache, sent a blast of sand at his assailant. _

_The blast of sand formed sand spikes, that easily tore though the armoured vest and in to the skin and cloth under it, like wet paper._

_"Aaaaaaggghhh" _

_The assailant dropped to the ground, bleeding heavily, as Gaara took away the mask with trembling hands._

_It was Yashamaru. "Well done… Gaara-sama…" he gasped out. And all Gaara could do was cry._

_"Why?" he cried. "Why you? You were always there for me…" He started crying even harder. "You were my only pre…"_

_"It was an order," said Yashamaru, not wanting to hear that word from Gaara. "I was ordered to assassinate you… by Kazekage-sama… your father…"_

_That made Gaara sick, and he proved it by losing his lunch next to his dying uncle, who gazed with some measure of regret._

_"Why?" moaned Gaara, sobbing. "Why?"_

_"You were born for the sole purpose of being Shukaku's Jinchuuriki… Until today, you were watched as an experimental subject," said Yashamaru. "When it became evident that you are not able to control the powers of the Sand as of yet, it became clear that you would be a danger to Sunagakure itself…"_

_Gaara, clinging to hope, asked, "S-So you were into this… it's all father's fault…" That hope was dashed by Yashamaru's declaration that he could have chosen to ignore the order, but he didn't because…_

_"… I've always resented you, for stealing the life of my beloved sister in exchange for your life. I've tried to look at you as her hope and joy… but the truth is that she was forced to birth you, and she died cursing this village. That is my heartache…"_

_"She named you Gaara, the demon who loves itself… fight for yourself, and love yourself was what she said. She wanted you as her weapon, her sword of vengeance to be feared in this world. That is the sad truth… you were never loved!" With that, he opened his vest, to reveal numerous Exploding Tags. "And now, Gaara-sama… please die."_

_Sand coils around Garra and expands forming a shield to protect him by funnelling the blast back at Yashamaru. _

_The last thing Yashamaru saw before he was consumed by the massive explosion was his sister's face… only, she wasn't smiling. Rather, it appeared that she was angry. 'Sister?' he thought. 'Did you really love him? You do not smile for me now… so does that mean… that I was wrong?'_

_Yashamaru would find his answer in the afterlife. At present, there was nothing left of him but smears of blood in a crater. Gaara was safe from harm, protected by the sand. However, he was broken. His mind was shattered; he had never been loved, no one loved him, no one cared about him… no one but the Sand._

_At that moment, throughout the village reverberated a loud cry of pain and agony, and soul-wrenching heartache. Many recognized the voice, and hid themselves in an attempt to block out the noise, to avoid the horrible truth._

_Garra picked up a Kunai and found a mirror using in the form of a near by window the sand didn't reacted as the Kunai cut in to Garra's skin because it was no were near any thing that would harm him._

_Gaara stood to his feet, his eyes cold and filled with hate. Upon his forehead stood the newly carved kanji "Ai". He would never cry again. He would never forgive… he would never forget. "I understand now," he whispered. "I am Gaara… I'm all alone. I won't trust anyone, I won't love anyone, I'm all on my own…"_

_That was the death of the old Gaara and the birth of the new Gaara. Ironically, for years afterward, all of Suna would comment that they missed the old Gaara, who just wanted to be loved._

**_3 years later,_**

_Gaara on his birthday was really bad time for any one to be near him, for 3 years after Garra made his vow the blood soaked sand had clam many unwary persons in it crushing gasp, _

_"I am Gaara… I'm all alone. I won't trust anyone, I won't love anyone, I'm all on my own…" muttered Garra,_

_Garra head for his room he just finished a B-ranked mission with out a mark on him as he opened the door his eyes spotted movement, "Another assassin" **"Lets crushed the assassin feed me more blood".** _

_Sand coiled around the assassin who gave a female scream "Garra stop its me, your sister Temari" , Garra flicked on the light to find Temari holding his teddy bear, the last time he saw it was sitting near a photo of his mother when he left, Garra slowly closed his hand make the sand add presser, not caring about her pleas when he noted how clean the bear was and a new red bow around it neck,_

**_"She being nice???" _**

_"Why"_

_"Mother and I made that for you when you we growing in side her I saw how ratty it was so I cleaned it and fixed it up for you" spoke Temari, fearful of dieing for only trying to be nice to Garra, regardless she wanted her little brother to be happy but after mom died when that teme sealed the Sand beast in Garra just be for he was born. _

_"……………I am Gaara… I'm all alone. I won't trust anyone, I won't love anyone, I'm all on my own…" whispered Gaara removing his teddy bear from the sand in case Temari, hands then lets her go regardless of the voice calling out for blood, as Temari made a mad scrabble, out the door another voice told him he did good, "Mother?" whispered Garra a faint memory of his mothers voice on the day he was born. _

_Later he told the Kasekage that Temari, was the only one to be close to him, and if she was order to kill him he would kill every ninja in the village, it was safe to say that he got what he wanted, and didn't feel so hollow._

Thinking on what mother said Garra stared at the Kage box seat were the Hokage the Kage of Kusa and the Kasekage, sat "He's being oddly silent, normally he would be in a rant after seeing one of his ninja lose one that happen to be his first born"

Teams of Uzumaki made top speed for the Roth compound leaping on the roof tops before making 1 final jump clear over the compound wall, each ninja lands in a low crouch, they looked around every home, street, and shops were empty, normally there would a crowd even with the Finals happing,

"Something not right here" muttered a black haired Uzumaki, drawing a Kunai his eyes stared at every shadow,

"What are you talking about, those traitors take one look at us and ran like the flying rats that they are" stated another Uzumaki who was a higher rank.

"That's what I meant they shouldn't have left this fast there should be rearguards attacking us right now and stragglers" shot back the Uzumaki, the leader growl and seem to turn his back but shot out his left leg in a mule kick,

"UUUgggggghhhhhh" grunted the black haired Uzumaki, as he held his gut, a white hair woman was at his side in a instant, "He was only trying to help with the mission" shouted the woman,

"Shut up you 2 take lead point seeing how mindful you are" sneered the leader, "set fire to the houses that will draw out those shadow freaks" shouted the leader, as the couple got to there feet "pity your son ran off losing to that Kusa bitch but losing that badly I wouldn't stick around"

The pair happens to be Kenosuke parents they looked at the leader darkly .as they moved to the front a unseen spy made a jester, to single the couple out,

A pair of Uzuki moved towards a house one pull out a fire bomb and the other readied a Fuuton attack, as the Uzuki was a about throw the ball "–Ninja art-Manipulate Shuriken no Jutsu-" shouted a voice a large Shuriken came flying out around a corner, and saws off the Uzuki's hand,

"Aaaaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh" cries the Uzuki holding his bleeding stump as his wrist his partner tried to get away, but the pair got engulfed in fire when the bomb went off, this signal the ambush to start.

A Roth appeared she had her arm strait with her other in a half Inu seal "-Shadow beast-"shadows collected around one spot and formed in to a dog like shape and was the size of a horse with a hunch back covered with spines and the head is shaped like a beak, " the beast gave out a growl and lunged at a Uzuki tackling him to the ground,

"aaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhh" cried out the Uzuki as he was mauled, the other Uzukistepped back seeing something out of there worst nightmare before them.

"Fear the shadows all those who hold dark thoughts" spoke a voice, as shadows, drip up warded around the Uzuki group, who used Fuuton Suiton and Katon, to beat back the shadows

A Jonnin flashed seals and slammed both hands in to the ground "-Earth Flow River-" chakra sent in to the ground transform the ground under several Uzuki and Uzumaki into a river of mud, and dragged them under,

Following up another Jonnin finished hands that ended with Ryu"-Earth Dragon Projectile-" a dragon's head formed from the river of mud made after the Earth Flow River the dragon head gave out a growl then spew mud projectiles from its mouth hitting random Uzuki and Uzumaki with bone breaking force.

A Lone ninja jump out from her hiding spot above a group of Uzumaki armed with heavy weapons "-Katon-Great Fireball-" the ninja blows out a long stream of fire from her mouth, catching the group off guard.

A large explosion sounded as a fire ball shot up in to the air,

A pair of Roth one throws a Shuriken and the other a Kunai, then made a cross seal "-Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-" " -Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-"that became 200 in a cloud of smoke, killed or badly wounding a number of Uzuki and Uzumaki,

"We under attack move move" shouted the Leader, as the couple he sent to lead point were, crying out as shadows pool around there feet and were dragged under from the light and in to the darkness,

"Hoo" yelled a Roth, as she punches a Uzumaki hard in the chest and followed up with spin kick to the head,

More Roth ninja charged out from there hiding spots, an Uzumaki had her throat slashed by a Roth that leaped out from ally way, followed by 5 more,

At the Hyuuga Compound the Main and Branch ninjas clashed with Uzuki and Uzumaki, With deadly force,

like Roth compound the Hyuuga had many defences that needed to be breached after having thinning out the enemies numbers,

Hyuuga Juukin style once again proved deadly, as skilled Jutsu users sniped at there targets using there Byakugan,

Wile this seem dishonour to some but this was a battle of ninja and both clans had to preserve much of there force, for the Oto Suna attack,

More Uzumaki and Uzuki fell in to planned out traps and ambushes like Kunai launchers popping up from the walls, or summon by seal tags hidden under a Genjutsu, and special wards landmine when triggered sent out blasts of flames and lighting,

Kunai blocked Kunai, Shadows vs Chakra Kicks, Night Fist ageist Uzumaki Ryu.

Pools of shadows made things even more difficult for any Uzuki and Uzumaki, to fight and watch out for attacks or keeping the wounded from being drag way,

Many elite Uzumaki started to kill any wounded Roth before they were dragged off but some Uzuki were in there line of fire.

The Leader duelled with a Roth who seen to have better skills using Kunai, she nearly stabbed in the head, but he rammed his knee in to her gut, causing her to let go next the Uzumaki, slash her thigh slicing the main artery on the right, causing blood gushed out staining her pants, she staggered back and fell in pain feeling weaker as she loses pints of blood.

As the Roth tired to stop the blood lost but a powerful arm grabbed her head followed sharp pain in her neck and fell of bones breaking next darkness.

The Leader snapped a Roth neck and tosses the dead woman aside, he flashed hands seals but back flipped a way when a Kunai with chain attached at the end nearly meet with his head, the chain was retracted, to its own who stands on a roof ledge to the right of the street,

"Well well it's the Iron fist Roth Heero you taller then I heard well I always wanted to fight you freak but still wonder why do this clan of shadow temes keep you around they should have got rid of you seeing how you were only 1 of 3 little monster pets of the Sage of Snakes left alive" stated the Leader,

"And why should they act any different, there my family, they were there for me as I would be for them I'm glad that Naruto hasn't become like your clan who only care about how much people prays they can get and throwing those who don't stack up, away" stated Heero,

"Well trash is trash that Freak is trash to be used and thrown away only the power he has with in him is worth anything" growled the Uzumaki flashing hand seal "-Doton- Iwa spears no jutsu-", 20 stone spikes shot up before the Uzumaki, and destroyed the building.

Next leader launch a snap kick at the cloud after senses his enemy was hiding in there, but Heero blocks by locking his arm around the leg, followed up with a counter attack by 4 hard punches to thigh.

"Aaggggghhh let go –boomerang-" cried the Uzumaki, and tried to kick Heero head off,

The word was 'tried' Heero grabs the other leg, turning on his heel Heero spins around half way before slamming the Uzumaki, ageist the ruin house with a loud crack, next Heero dropped the legs and backed off, "Is this the best of the all powerful Uzumaki has to offer you went down faster then that brat of a heir" remarked Heero, yes it was low to mock a enemy but those remarks about his comrades no his family, join not by blood but by the horror they seen and scars they bear, mocking that is a step too far.

"You –spat- teme, uuuuuggggh" said Uzumaki getting back up to his feet, holding his side "Ho shut up -Fist of iron-"yelled Heero, he was in no mood to be taking him prisoner, his right arm was cover with Kage chains, the Uzumaki, tried to block by crossing his arms but the force shattered both arms and the upper rib cage and sent the Uzumaki in to building that causing it to collapse, a moment later.

"That's why Roth will stand along side the Leaf because we protect our own and no one stands alone" said Heero as he turns and began to walk away.

The fighting was starting to wined down, only small pockets remained, thanks to info provide by Kanna and Reika, a number of Uzumaki and Uzuki had been wounded, but only after hitting and stabbing the few trouble makers, they were taken prisoner thought some were yelling about them being traitors then found they have a few dislocated limbs as a replied.

A female Roth ninja got knocked to the ground from a large explosion, be for she can regain her footing 2 Uzumaki were on her, there charka rotated in there hands and both cried out "-HAKEN!-" the Roth vainly covered her face with her arms as 2 orbs charka neared her body, but a shout of "-Spears of darkness- "12 black spear raced though the air, and both Uzumaki got impaled and were thrown back with blood spraying out from there wounds,

The ninja that saved her moved from the shadows to revile Heero,

Heero stands over the kunoichi he went down and helped her up in to a seating position and began to check her wounds, as 2 other Roth landed near them, before keening , "what's the news" ask Heero,

"Heero- sempai all teams have report the enemy incursions has been stopped, a few teams managed to escaped but the other teams in Konoha are tracking them" said one

"Hyuuga report only minor losses and begun clean up" spoke a female Roth, her Chunin vest was covered with blood.

"Alice's" shouted a Konoha Chunin as he leaps down from a roof top and ran to the group, "Joey-kun" muttered Alice as Joey keels down, and hold her hands worried "she alright just dazed take her to healers just in case" said Heero as he stands up "be alert this day is not over yet".

"Hai" said the 4 Roth as they use - shunshined no jutsu- to leave, Heero look up in to the sky it was a cloudy if sunny day all in all an nice day if the sky wasn't marred by the rising smoke clouds of burning fires.

Roof tops of Konoha 9 manned squad of Uzumaki and Uzuki ran at full speed away from clan distracts and away from that disaster of a mess at the Roth and Hyuuga compounds,

"They knew we were coming" yelled an Uzumaki as the group ran and leaped from roof top to roof top, "Head for the regroup point" called out the Leader,

"Shit there gaining on us" called out a Uzuki when a Kunai when passed his head turning to she a mixed group of over 20 Roth and Hyuuga ranged to Jounin to Chunin all high level for there ranks,

"Surrender or died" called out a voice in fount of the Uzumaki and Uzuki group, making them stop as 20 more Roth and Hyuuga appeared and blocked there path,

The Uzumaki and Uzuki got in to fighting stance,

The other 20 stopped on roof tops around the cornered group, waiting for them to give up or fight to the death,

A Hyuuga with his Byakugan, blazing noted a flicker of chakra "eh?!",

In visible flicker of a - shunshined no jutsu- a blue eyed red hair woman appeared before Hyuuga and rammed her kunai in to his neck, the Roth next to him turned to face the attacker.

"What?" cried out a Roth before her face was caved in from a chakra powered –Rapier- kick, her lifeless body tumbled off the roof, and hit the road, with a loud crack.

The 38 Konoha ninjas got over there shock, as the red haired woman with glassed over eyes, takes a step forward, "Looks like your going to die and we're not taking any prisoners" said one of Uzumaki.

"Taken them down hard" yelled a Hyuuga, as his fellow clan kin and Roth, charged, leaping or using jutsus as they clash ageist there enemy as the Red head cuts thought any Roth or Hyuuga who stands ageist her, "UUUUgggg" cried out a Hyuuga, who fell back showing the dead looking stare of the red haired kunoichi.

The red head formed 2 glowing balls, in each hand, as she runs at them side steps a volley of shadow spears, and kunai.

2 bodies were sent flying hitting the other buildings with bone breaking force,

"Aaaaaaaaghhhhhhheeeee…………………" a strangled cry echo as sounds of fighting getting more and more frantic. Before long every thing became quiet.

A lone Roth kunoichi, rolled off the roof, "OOOffff" she cried as her face meet with ash vault of the alley

Wiping blood from her face she scanned her surrounds like a rabbit hoping that red haired monster was gone,

"Well well looks like a live one" said Uzumaki, as his partner slit the throat of a snuggling Roth, before jumping down.

All of Konoha was on yellow alert as the Uzumaki and Uzuki made there move, every ninja not in the arena were moving the people to the shelters slowly moving inwards to outwards.

Hayate Ibiki Michiru (Dolphin) and Haruka (Bobcat) came to a massacre bodies of Roth and Hyuuga were shattered, over the roof tops and the streets below,

"Damn who can do this must be a Sage" whispered Michiru she been though some battles but this was a massacred,

"One with deadly skills, and its not Orochimar, he's a lot messier and there no snake bites" Haruka, checks for signs of life, but shakes her head and closed unseeing 2 white eyes,

"Fuuton and Katon attacks" said Hayate, and cough in to his hand, seeing a Roth still had a burning hole in her back,

"Who ever done this is very skilled, most of them were mid to high chunin or Jonnin" muttered Ibiki, then noted chakra burns in a whirled like pattered on the mangled chest of a Roth kunoichi "ho shit I know that pattered".

Hayate hread look

Michiru , keels down to check for signs of life,

"Aahhhhh" a female cried of pain, Haruka looked in to ally way were the cry came from.

Warning mild rape

A pair of Uzumaki were holding down a Roth kunoichi 1 Uzumaki impaled her hands with a Kunai and had rip open her vest shit and netting exposing her breasts as his partner had his pants unbuckled, and had ripped the bottom of her pants off and pushed the panty's aside to ram his cock, in to her vagina, the kunoichi tried to call out for help, but her head band was used to gag her, Roth tried to kick or shake, the larger male off her, and got a punch to the gut, "this is the best part just ram it in her the pain cause the walls to tighten so much you lose control and there the ass hole" said the one hold holding the Roth down, who be came frantic tried to kick harder, both men didn't see Haruka landed behind them,

"Pig" whisper Haruka and jammed a Kunai in to the rapist head, the other Uzumaki grabbed a fist full of dark purple hair and held a kunai to the kunoichi neck and was about to slice her throat before Haruka can stop him, but out of no were 8 Senbon hit points on his body, "I can't Move" spoke the Uzumaki, was stone still, above the ally a shadowy form jumped down and is showed to be Michiru as she lands near them,

"Can you be a dear and take care of the trash" spoke Michiru in a cold voice as she past her lover,

"Oh I plan to I will" replied Haruka, popping her knuckles,

"What did that bitch do to me" yelled the Uzumaki,

Haruka, boot smashed in to the Uzumaki face breaking his nose and kicking out a few teeth, you'll have more to worry about after I'm done with you," snarled Haruka, at the blooded up face of a rapist, "And she my bitch Teme"

"Kami bless you" rasped Roth kunoichi, tears ran down her face.

"Its all right shhh" whispered Michiru, as she cup the kunoichi face and rubs her cheeks with her thumbs,

Michiru removed the Kunai and pull the Roth kunoichi in to a hug whispering clamming words, she ran her hand glowed green as she makes a check as Hayate Ibiki arrived, seeing Haruka beat the man in to paste.

The scared ANBUI&T member kneels down after taking off his long coat and gave his coat to the Roth kunoichi, "what (cough) happen here" Hayate asked,

"I saw a red haired kunoichi tearing though them like they were standing still then I saw her eyes It was like staring in to nothing her eyes had no life in them" spoke the badly shaken kunoichi, as Michiru healed her wounded hands.

"Good Lord what did they do to you" muttered Ibiki, Hayate looked at Ibiki, "You know who it is (cough) don't you",

"Only a handful people that I can count on one hand that can do this kind of chakra burn patterns I saw on the bodies using a Jutsu know as …………….."

"The Rasengan" spoke a grey mist that moved along the ground; cause the group to be on guard,

"I know your name its Spectre Oto's infiltration and interrogation master one of the Oto's 9 Hell Generals "said Ibiki, cause the mist to stop and began to form in to a more human shape,

"Some one been a bit chatty care to tell me who" asked Spectre, half of his body was still mist like,

"Why don't you come with me I'm sure we have lots to talk about" grinned Ibiki, looking right in the hood of Ghost like Oto-Ninja, Michiru (Dolphin) helped the wounded kunoichi to safety as Haruka (Bobcat) and Hayate were drawing there swords, Spectre look at them,

"Hmm as much as I like to no I'm only here to past on info about the Uzumaki dirty little secrets" said Spectre, and tossed a scroll to Ibiki, "Don't get me wrong I would kill you all after I had some Play time with my new Toys, but Orochimaru wants to wipe the Uzumaki from the face of the earth, so everything has been planned out, your answers are in there, if Konoha is still around at days end you may know his reasons".

Spectre began to transformed in to mist and leave, the Uzumaki that was still alive started scream as Mist seemly was dragging him away in the shadows followed by a cries of terror before it stopped, "Just getting a jump on things heeheeheeeheee" cackled Spectre.

"Shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit" repeated Roth,

None of the group didn't move, as Ibiki looked at scoll, _"what hell is Orochimaru playing at"_

Back at the Arena a fist smashes in to wall and blood ran down the wall, "Those teme's" growled Kenosuke, after seeing the lashes on Reika's back, yes Reika can be a loud pain in the ass but this was cruel, there was no reason to beat and lash her, she lost said something to sent off Naruto and got kicked in to the wall and crying after Naruto makes his towards her with red eyes, the only reason that he can.

_"She was caste out because she lost to Naruto so they beaten and lash her beforeshe was sent on a mission"_thought Kenosuke, remembering what he been told and how to act but this madness intending wipe out 2 entered clans long time enemies yes he never thought it would happen but things like this was done in the 1st ninja war but Mizu no Kuni Blood line purges.

"They told me that if I tell any one about this, my mom and dad would get 3 times worst" said Reika, who sat on the floor holding her head, "after some time I recovered I was sent on a mission to give Yuugao a order to return to the clan but that was a lie 12 of our fellow clan's men tried to kill me Yuugao and 2 others added that Fuuinjutsu that was '-sob-' '-sob-' implanted in my head I'm a' –sob-' outcast the same as Naruto and my sister '-sob-" cried Reika, letting all the stress out, Yuugao keel's down to hug her little sister,

Kenosuke open and closes his hand "I'm going to kill them" growled Kenosuke and was about to run off to find and kill those who would harm his friend, no some who was like his own sister but a hand shot out and grab him," Kenosuke-baka you forget your lesson's from your time in Kusa so easily" said Zhao Yun, leaning ageist the wall by the exit, "Never enter a fight were the odds are ageist you besides how would my little girl Shiryuu feel if you get your self kill" remarked Zhao Yun, who using one hand to drag and thrown Kenosuke ageist the wall he was leaning ageist, and Kenosuke grunted in pain hold a hand to his chest,

"But ……" started Kenosuke Zhao Yun raised a finger to quite him, "Go to your cousin comforted her and returned to your seats, Shiryuu match is next"

"Hai sensei" said Kenosuke as he pushed off the wall and head back to Reika and Yuugao rubbing the back of his neck as he walks,

"Youth today" muttered Zhao Yun, as he returns to his seat, "well at lest my little princess is happy normally if some one has a chakra kohan no tsurugi, but hasn't been mark are normally there killed on the spot, she saw something in him that was worth saving" the elder sliver haired man shakes his head.

Hyuuga Neji vs. Unchou Kan'u Match Neji was on the defence ageist Kan'u spears thrusts and was unable to attack her, because of her Yan Yue Dao, the Blue Dragon Crescent Blade gave her greater reach,

"-Fury thrusts-" called out Kan'u lighting fast spear thrusts making after images of the blade spear but Neji with his Byakugan managed to aid him in avoiding those attacks, Neji backed off out breath, Kan'u spins her weapon, around before shifting her Yan Yue Dao, in a one handed grip the bladed end pointed down and at a angle,

_"She very skilled"_ Thought Neji, from what he learned from she acted as body guard to Kusa's Kage daughter Gentoku Ryuubi, and trained in both armed and unarmed styles of her clan by her father, the leader of the 5 tiger generals, and seeing _"But I still havemy ace up my sleeve"_

"Haaaayyyy" cried Kan'u as she spins her weapon over head before making, wide swig"

_"Got you"_ though Neji with a smirk,

Kan'u noted her opponents smirk before she realised that she went head first in to Neji's trap.

Neji stance shifted and spins on his heel "- Kaiten-" Neji release a large of amount of chakra from his tenketsu on his hands then begins to spin like a top, creating a whirling dome vortex of pure chakra,

-Clllllllaaaaaaaangggg-, the Blue Dragon Crescent Blade was ripped from Kan'u hands, and sent flying to the far side of Arena field, and in bedding its self in the ground,

Kan'u leaps back gaining some space between her and Neji,

The chakra dome faded away leaving a crater and a smirking Neji behind, "It seem that Fate has shifted to my side now"

"I always though that Kaiten, was a Main family only Taijutsu technique, how did you" spoke Kan'u as she shakes her right arm of the numbness,

"I watch the Kaiten technique being preformed by the Main family ninja's broke it down and practise my technique, on my own with a little help from my team mates, but still hadn't perfected the technique until Lord Hiashi-sama found out but he didn't punished me instead he showed me how to do it, saying that the clan must change what better start then his own nephew",

"Impressive but this match isn't over yet" stated Kan'u holding her right hand to her face before closing the palm in to a fist, and draws 3 Kunai with her left hand.

"Go Neji way to go" shouted Tenten waving her arms, thought she was mad that she got beat by Kan'u but she battle her and beat her fare a square never once belittling her Clans weapon arts or her skills, still it would make her feel better to see her Neji beat Kan'u then sweep her off her feet in to his chest before to have hot steamy sex, Cho Tenten cheeks turned red as a little blood came out of her nose,

"But, the match might turn again Hyuuga fighting style is well known and Kan'u has been holding back her Suiton attacks".

A lone figure walks behind Naruto and the gang, Naruto tensed up as some one was behind him, "Yo Teme about time you got your ass here" said Naruto before turning to a raven haired Genin who smirked, this got every to look behind them,

"Hay Dope, I see your still around that means Taro has gotten his beating, but I don't see Kagegetsu any were did he lose?" asked Sasuke,

"No I didn't lose" said Kagegetsu who came around a corner with his arm wrap in bandages "here's a hit hitting chakra harden weapons are not a good idea" smiled Kagegetsu "I'm thinking of forfeiting the next match",

"What I don't see your height that handy cap?" asked Naruto,

"Well a sprained hand and 4 cracked bones in my hand make a handy cap but I'm still thinking" shrugged Kagegetsu "I can't heal as fast a some people",

"Hee sorry"

"so were the hell have you been Sasuke trying to look cool by being late?" asked Naruto,

"Huu Kakashi's fault and little of my fault as well I had some privet things to do" muttered Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

"You do know that this counts ageist you for your shot as Chunin" stated Shikamaru, Sasuke slap his face with his hand, "Damn you Kakashi"

"Ah Naruto-kun why is Sasuke damning your sensei" asked Raven,

"For good reason" replied Naruto, "he' 3 hour late for any mission"

"Makes lame lies and is Lazy" went on Sasuke,

"And he read porn all the time so yea Damn you Kakashi " finishes Naruto,

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKAAAAA" said Raven not believing them,

From there hiding spot Taro Kushina and a number of elite Uzumaki spied the group,

"I want both twins-temes and the white eyed bitch alive along with outcast you can kill the others and any one that stand in your way", ordered Taro to Kushina as a Uzumaki armed with Muilt barrel Ninja shoulder cannons at the Daimyo, "no you fool Kosuke-sama will handled killing the Daimyo" hissed Taro,

**Next WAR**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**War**

Capital city of Hinokakugin the Uzumaki Compound had a lay out much like other clans from Konoha the Clan heads House in the center along with the main training hall, Clan Leaders and elder's homes surrounded by a wall, the middle area is were the other clan member residents reside and is surrounded by a defence wall, normally there would be a outer area for shops forges and armoury's run by non ninja's clan members, but Uzumaki had the Uzuki take care of that in there own Compound, a block way.

The planned raid on Hyuuga and Roth had stripped almost every able body ninja from both main and branch families leavening mostly children and the elderly behind save for the mouthy Honour guard rotation who are at best Gennin to low Chunin in skill and rank good for handling the odd trouble makers, or finding Tora before the cat can escaped the city but stood little chance in stopping a lone S ranked missing ninja let alone 4 of them, but odds alone would never happen…………

Standing on a roof top over looking the Uzumaki Compound were Sasori Deidara Rook Slice, Clad in 'Hiruko' once more Akasuna no Sasori, hunchback form slowly step up to the very edge of the roof "You remember to bring extra clay this time, I don't want to save your blond haired ass again" muttered the Puppet Ninja, Sasori wearing an kasa and a blue cloak over his body, his partner was a pain in the ass most of the time but that happens with newds, but he's a improvement over Orochimaru as a partner the Asshole tried to steal his Puppet jutsus a big nono, a golden rule in Akatsuki no ripping off each others jutsus even Mr eye theft obeys the rules and even worst no crime no a sin............ Orochimaru made fun of his art were Deidara thought a wiseass he shows proper manners by using the honorific 'Danna' because of his skill is greater when compared to Deidara and his views on art are amusing and never tiring, every time he or Deidara started there argument on who style -is- true art _"My ever lasting puppet art of course"._

Deidara choose to wear his normal out fit fish net shirt under a short, chest covering grey t-shirt black pants with leg warmers and black sandals.

"Un of course Sasori no Danna I'm from Iwagakure Yeah" said Deidara with a sadistic smirk, as he patted his extra large clay pouch, Its well known that Iwa despises the Uzumaki with Konohaa close second, but when Pein sent there team to link up with Orochimaru own little band of whack jobs after he lost his arm, to Mr eye theft,

Deidara smirk change to a sneer as he levelled an glare at the Uzumaki compound no doubt thinking on ways to turn it in to –art-, "thought I'm with Akatsuki now those Uzumaki Teme's raped and killed my former genin team leader in the last war, she was probably the only one who didn't make fun of my hands yeah," the blond bomber had taken a sombre tone, near the end.

The ex-Iwa ninja made his point showed his mouth hands to Sasori "un so this job is going to be my revenge for her yeah," and sticks out all 3 tongues,

"I see" stated Sasori, and for him along with the rest of there little group those extra mouths gave them the dry willies the first time every one saw them right beside a headless body who held by and still alive Hidan, Kakuzu having 5 hearts and his stitched to getter body using those living threads of his, Pein's 6 paths host bodies, Zetsu who has a plant like body along with, having a light and dark side who likes to eat dead bodies, and him self who like's to turn his opponents in to puppets all and all Akatsuki are a bunch of freaks and that's saying something in this world of ninjas.

Sasori mused out loud "Orochimaru must really hate them to go though all this for one overbearing clan, ……………Pein ordered us to help out because there trying to muscling in on our Jinchuuriki, and payment for finding out that 2 more Jinchuuriki right under his nose in Kusa, but I have to know why?"

"Hell if I know he always had a grudge ageist them " remarked Rook, dress in grey camouflage ninja suit, and wore a black metal mask with red tinted goggles, strap to his hips are combo gun and switch blade, and wore black sandals with black leg wraps,

"Orochimaru never did tell us or the other Generals only Nerco and Spectre know be cause they been with him the longest but not that I care for his reasons are his own, I on the other hand is the chance to do my art of death" Slice looking very different from early , a brown haired wig and sun glasses.

Her hair was white cropped short almost looking like Hinata's hair style but lacks her bangs a Oto hitai-ate warp tight around her forehead but had a slash across the music note, to throw off any one thinking Oto was directly involved, wearing a off white short robe over a kunoichi net suit, armed with a pair of falcon claws that retract in to the armour arm guards over her forehands using a chakra retracted/eject pulley system, but Slice's eyes made her really stand out is because her pink colour iris and blood red pupils, marking her a albino,

"Un Hidan would love to meet you yeah" said Deidara, Slice just sighed happy at hearing Hiden, and a blush formed on her face "You really think so", sounding like a school girl in love "I know my works will never be good as his like bloody slaying the way he swigs his impressive triblade sickle 'sigh' his bare chest heaves when covered with blood " gushed Slice, who by now was really creeping out the blond bomber, _"Un She gone were-fangirl on me yeah"_

"Un what the fuck,…….I don't believed it, She is a -fan girl- of that swearing sliver haired blood letting immortal teme yeah" yelled Deidara that erred him a fist to the head from Rook "quite" he whispered harshly, seeing the blonde baka's shouting was drawing attention the un-needed kind,

"Un I don't got fan girls so how the hell did Hiden get a fan girl yeah" yelled Deidara,

"Will –strangle- you –strangle-shut-up–strangle-" growled Rook, who wraps both hands around the blond bomber neck, "Un aaaaaaaaawwwwwggggggg" –strangle-–strangle-–strangle-–strangle-,

Sasori sighed at a blushing psycho, as Rook was straggling Deidara, _"Maybe I should have taken that job with that traveling puppet maker from the west",_ those puppets seem to be really were alive, Sasori swore the one with the a hook and a knife in place of hands and the one with a small head and overly large fists, looking at him sizing him up.

Back to Konoha, standing in the Konoha Arena hall wayThe Clan head of Roth lead ageist the wall to breath, after meeting up with old team mate and a little awkwardness between the last 2 members of team Gama,(or by Minato team Ero Gama) both adults haven't spoken in nearly 14 years, after she been rescued from Iwa being 6 mouths pregnant and very afraid of any man other then Minato, before her capture both Ibiki and Aerlla were thinking about dating as a couple instead of as good friends, then the mission happen and the rescued raid on Iwa lead by Minato.

Her reaction at the time wasn't pretty when Ibiki tried to talk to her, Aerlla mind was still fragile and saw Ibiki as a threat, and had thrown him out of the room's window three stories, after everything went down hill from there, after Ibiki's mission to Ame that turned bad and his little brother going awol in the aftermath, they fell out of touch with each other, having there own scars to deal with.

Aerlla group was informed of Ibiki's team in counter with one of Orochimaru Oto's hells Generals after coming across a massacred done by Kushina her self, well she was under the control of some Justu………….still blood had been spilt,

It drove her mad that Kushina hands were stained with blood of her clan along with Hyuuga blood and there families want satisfaction and regardless of her X-friend being controlled _"I may have to kill her"_ she thought as she lend he forehead ageist the cool wall, moaning in discomforted at this latest shit storm that pop up, thinking back to better times, out of the 4 only she and Kushina were left well Mikoto was all but dead to the world and Rei Kami bless her soul died from blood line sickness, in there Genin years they were called the 4-Himes of Konoha each of them from great clans, rich with history and traditions.

Uzumak Kushina being the black sheep always looked pasted names ranks and bloodlines to see the person, and the fact she was mistaken for a boy on a number occasions but her drive to change the world, was unmatched, _"Much like her son and now Kanna"._

Hyuuga Rei was always quite and the peace maker but watch out her fiery force of nature made her a force not to be messed with when conflict happen, _"Her Girls have a mix of her best traits she would be proud on how they turn out"._

Uchiha Mikoto she truly supported he friends and family when ever they needed it, and protected them from harm, _"I'm glad he knows that she is alive along with his Nee-chan, and that he knows there live had turned him away from the dark path he was walking"._

Roth Aerlla was the brains and the voice of logic, in there group and found reason to help Kushina, mission in life of ending the feud, _"my girls, regardless of there 'father' may he rot and his bones turn to dust ,both little ones are worth the pain they are my world"._

**Flash back-**

_4 newly graduated Genin held there right hand in the middle of there circle as a 13 year old Kushina, draws smiley face useing a ink bush "Rei stop moving your hand" complained Kushina, _

_"Teehee, sorry but the bush its tickling me" replied Rei trying not to giggle, Mikoto looked ready to sneezed, but stop in med sneeze as the pointed end tip of Kushina brush was pointed at her neck "sneeze and died" stated Kushina, as Mikoto wisely held her sneeze,_

_"pinch you nose or something" said Aerlla, who had itch on her calf , and lifted her foot cause her to sway a little, "gees you to" muttered Kushina as Raven who replied by sticking out her tongue, as Kushina finished, _

_"All done," Kushina stated and every one breathe out in relief, _

_"This is a great idea Kushina-chan" smiled Mikoto looking at her hand,_

_"I may be loud but I got good ideas" grinned the red head, as all four girl got ready to speak the pledge," guys lets finish it" asked Kushina, getting nods from Aerlla, Rei,and Mikoto. _

_"A friendship mark", said Aerlla, who held her hand out,_

_"When ever we are apart" continued Rei, held her hand out, beside Aerlla, _

_"This mark binds us" spoke Mikoto as her hand is held besides Rei's,_

_"In light and in darkness" said Kushina moving he hand to join between Aerlla's and Mikoto's_

_"We are united as friends and sisters forever" all 4 spoke as one,_

**Flash back end-**

_"A lot of good that has done all that matters is my vow even if I have to kill Kushina in order to save her "._ Bitter thoughts floated in her mind,

"Friendships do they really last" muttered Aerlla catching Jiraiya attention and he knew why

"Aerlla-chan your over thinking it's stressing you out of shape I thought I got you to stop that," he asked his voice full of worried, Aerlla shoulders started to stake before turning to face him, tears ran down her face,

"I'm-sob- scared that I may-sob- lose my children I lost -sob- too much now -sob- Rei's Mikoto's and Minato's children are at risk -sob- I can't handle-sob- this" cried Aerlla tears ran down her cheeks as she hugs Jiraiya who arms in circled the shorter woman and was mentally kicking him self in the ass for not being there all this time _"like I wasn't there for Minato's, gaki's",_

"You're not alone" he muttered as he storks his former student's hair, he like to think his old Genin team as his own children, _"Heh A Super Perverted Father of 3 bright eyed Genin has a nice sounding ring to it"_

"He's right you're not alone in this" said Hizashi standing besides Kanna Ibiki Tsunade and Shizure, "It's selfish of you to handle this burden alone" he finished with a tone of his Hyuuga rank uses.

"I will do any thing to protect my brother, even thought I'm wasn't there for him in the past" stated Kanna,

"Aerlla how do you think I feel about this I and Shizure were off traveling the world not know one of my grand gaki's was treated like dirt I don't know about you but I'm going to put this mess right" stated Tsunade.

"You right lets end this" stated Aerlla, as the others fall in step Ibiki, grabs her shoulder, and gave a nod Aerlla smiled "Thank, Ticy" that nickname caused even the hard as stone Ibiki, to blush a little, "You haven't called me that in years"

"I know" smiled Aerlla, Ibiki known for being stone cold was still in love with Aerlla and she had been in love with Minato heck half the female population love the guy after he married Kushina, along with Rei and Mikoto married started there own small families

Minato knew that Aerlla has deep feeling for both male team mates and Kushina saw how lonely her friend was after there wedding, both Minato and Kushina played match makers got them to go out on a few friendly dates, but the War started with Iwa Bamboo and Ame, made them bid of conquest,

Iwa and Ame made a drive though Kusa taking over half the country and Kusa's hidden village as Iwa other allies mainly Bamboo craved out large areas of Kase, with Taki Kuno and Mizu having a three way war with each other, the land going strait though all 9 levels of Hell, next the worst thing for any happen on a mission turned Iwa trap Aerlla got captured, after 6 months after the rest was history sadly,

As every one move to meet with the ruler of this land, undeniable prove that Uzumaki were plotting a bloodline purge and overthrow him, most likely ending in Ash and blood, that prove to be true as tragic events unfolding in Hinokakugin ,

The 4 S-rank were making short work of the Uzumaki, in the sky Deidara was bombing the hell out anyone from entering or escaping, soon nearly every solder in Hinokakugin dissented on the besieged Uzumaki compound , only to have small clay statues of birds dive bomb them,

Deidara pulled his head back when he felt a bullet fly past his face,

"Un Hay I'm flying here yeah" yelled Deidara shaking his fist at the Rifle men Archers and Samurai, who replied with volleys of death dealing lead and steel,

"All Rifle men and Archers ready aim ….fire" yelled a Samurai, as one every Rifle man and Archer fired reloaded aimed and fired repeated,

"Uh Shhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt" yelled Deidara as his clay bird tried to zip and evade the flying projectiles, soon his clay bird resembled a porcupine crossed with a block of Swiss cheese "Ha missed me yeah" hollered Deidara, as he sends waves of -C1- birds at the solders below,

Pillars of smoke marked a site of Deidara art, causing the Samurai and Ninja to shattered,

"Art is an explosion!" yelled Deidara, as more explosions rocked the area around the compound,

"Uh what's this??" muttered Deidara and pushed aside the locks of blond hair that covered this eye implant aside, he spotted something moving zooming in,

"A Gaki??" muttered the Ex Iwa nin, as a 3 year old girl with black hair some how crawled though a hole in the wall and was now crying for her mother,

"Yeah the boss said no one get out from the compound alive" stated Deidara, and sent a clay bird at the child,

As the bird was about to land on the child's head when a jutsu was called out, in a woman's voice,

"-Thunder bolt-", an neon purple spear of lighting, flash fries the clay bird rendering it harmless, dry dirt.

"Uh????" spoke Deidara, looking for were that jutsu came from, on a roof top that he was passing by saw a brown haired woman in Samurai armour, holding a sword that has lighting running up and down it,

"Scum come down here and fight like a man instead of killing children from the above like a cowered" yelled Ginchiyo, standing on a building"-Thunder bolt-", another swing of her sword sent a blast of lighting at Deidara,

The dove down to avoid the blast of Thunder "Miss me yeah", yelled Deidara, swoops down to take a closer look at Ginchiyo, "Uh never seen a female Samurai before," he remarked eyeing Ginchiyo, "uh talk about a tomboy yeah"

"Well it's going to be your first and last time you see another one Natsumi now" yelled Ginchiyo,

"Huh?" said Deidara, and spotted a mossy green haired kunochi readying a Jutsu "Aah crap"

Natsumi aimed her Jutsu at Deidara as Tamaki grabs the child and runs as over 50 Samurai formed a living wall of steel and flesh,

before Deidara, can sent another –C1- at her "- Suiton- Tearing Torrent-"water formed in Natsumi open palm then she made a hand seal with index finger and thumb water spiralled at Deidara, as Ginchiyo ready another Raiton jutsu,

"-Thunder's clap-" yell Ginchiyo, as lighting gathered in her hand and throws it's at the clay bird that turn directly in to her line of site, as she throws a blast of lighting at Deidara,

"Bang" yelled Deidara, as he leaps off the bird knowing his Doton was weak ageist Raiton the blasts throws Deidara in to the compound, and he landing in kon pond full of entrails,

"UH Slice you're an sick bitch" yelled Deidara gagging as his 3 mouths tasted the blood and other things, that were mix in the water,

Outside the compound wall's "Damn it" growled Ginchiyo, as she kicked out the dumper lid that slams on top of her after she was blown back from when the Doton bird exploded the blast wave had thrown her strait off the roof thankfully there was a open dumper

"Not the best landings I ever seen but you got that ninja out of our hair now" remarked an elderly man wear a red and white robes under Samurai armour over them with a helmet/mask of a roaring tiger painted red with 2 horns and a mane of white hair, in his gloved hand he held a red and black war fan,

He made a motion to 2 solders to help the woman,

Ginchiyo waved off the solders helping her and flicked of the trash that clung, to her armour next she walk past the man and yanked out her sword Thunder's Roar from the wall it had been imbed, from the blast,

"I'm glad to be of aid to you Lord Takeda now I must go and gut that ninja for that stunt he just pulled" said Ginchiyo bowing and ran towards the compound,

"Normally I would say some thing profound, but that girl give me the williy's she is just scary at times, I think my hair has gotten white-r now" remark Shingen as he turn to his commabers,

"Now are we going to help our comrades" stated Shingen out loud making it a orderas every ninja and Samurai, entered the compound making sweeps for any wounded or traps,

"Hold it" command Shingen, as Tamaki and Natsumi tried to get past the elder War master,

"What?? We want to help" stated Tamaki having drop the girl off with the Uzuki,

"I know young one…… but what's happing in there is not for some like you" replied Shingen, not looking at the honey brown haired Shima,

"What that a load of BS I killed and seen blood before……." Tamaki ranted at the War Master but Natsumi under stands and placed a hand on Tamaki shoulder, "have you kill babies or 6 year olds" spoke Natsumi in a whisper,

Tamaki eyes widen at that,nodding understanding what they mean as she Natsumi and Shingen, watch Solders Ninja's and Samurai entred the commpound soon sounds of battle echo out,

In side the walls it was a scene of hell senbon shuriken and Kunai littered the area a few bodies had bullet wounds and a few had been sliced in half, even showing signs of poisoning., in side the main hall the last reaming Uzumaki hid were found and killed,

"UUggggga" cried an Uzumaki woman as she fell forward to reviled a hunch over Slice, both claws dripping with blood the haunted crazy look frighten the other Uzumaki, "Heh who will be my next work of art" spoke Slice as the unarmed Uzumaki begged for mercy, in one clean motion Slice attacks her victims dead wails made hershe smiled as her claws sliced in to flesh making short work of non combat Uzumaki members, after she finish Slice stabs a corpse of a young girl cutting thought spine neck,

"Lovely hehehehehehe" giggled Slice as she twist and pull and with a sickening wet snap pulled the young girls head off from her cooling body, she repeated this with the others bodies,

"All done" smiled Slice, as she giggles, painting the walls with her blood covered hands, behind her, a pile of severed heads,

-BBBOOOOOOMMM- the explosion cause dust to fall from the rafters "Deidara again" mused Slice then she turned head hearding foot falls of heavily armed men heading her way,

"Halt stand were your are" shouted a solder who nearly gagged at the sight of mutilated bodies, as did his comrades, and a 3rd tier Samurai, "what is this………… you caused this didn't you" spat the Samurai, drawing his sword,

"Yea Hehehehehehe good more art subjects," said Slice who smiled and licked some blood from her claws,

"Kill her" shouted the Samurai, who charged along with 6 other, Slice claws shot out and were crossed in fount of her face, in a flash they grind ageist, the Samurai blade, as 2 other swords ran her though, then she –poof- and was replaced with a body,

"You bitch have you no respect for the dead" yelled the Samurai, as he withdraws his weapon then with out warning he barely raised his blade block a barraged of shuriken and Kunai but his men were not as lucky, "your inhuman" gasps the Samurai, as a Kunai was impaled in to his hip, seeing the white hair red eyed she demon walk to towareds them she seemly faze in and out of site using a Genjutsu,

"Now for your beautify death" said Slices made hand seals Snake Tiger Rooster Rabbit, and flicked one of her claws making a ping that become loader making the air violently waver,

"- Otouton- Poison Sound ripple-"near visible wave of sound screamed down the hall towards the Samurai, and his men,

"-Dance of the lunar fire- "a wave of fire smashed though the wall and disperses the jutsn as the red clad Yukimura leap though the opening.

"You men fall back you don't stand a chance ageist her" commanded Yukimura and slammed the butt of his cross spear on the floor as a unspoken statement of 'you shall not get pass me', as Slice crouching low staring at the new comer,

"Hai Yukimura-sama be on guard" spoke the Samurai, as he aided in helping one of his more wounded solders, escape thought the new opening, "All right woman who sent you and how many" demanded Yukimura, but Slices got to her full height, "I'm not telling",

"Then I shall have to force it out" spoke Yukimura,

"Well your wearing my favourite color, let me turn you in to art" said Slices, as she changes,

"You can try" replied Yukimura, as he spins his cross spear in front of him before, shifting to a low spear guard,

A second later, metal grinds across metal, Slices claws held back the bladed ends of Slice managed to get some leverage, a got one of her claws freed, and slashes at Yukimura, cutting rents in to his chest plate,

Yukimura, back's away causing Slice to lose her footing and before she can right her self Yukimura cocked back his fist and hit's Slice right in the eye and the force of the blow smashing her though the wall and in to the backyard,

"Uh you look like shit" stated a red toned Deidara, look down at Slice who had nice a shiner,

"Shut up you she-man, I'm going to rip that Samurai, to shreds" snarled Slice, shoving Deidara, away she draws and throws 6 Kunai at Yukimura who blocks and deflects the throwing weapons following the attack Yukimura counters attack by surging his charka and raised his hand making a hand sign, "-Tiger Flame-" Yukimura breaths out a blast of fire at the 2 ,use a quick Kawarimi no Jutsu- with logs to save them from getting burned, before any one can make a move, loud noises gun shots and things being broken, then the doors were blown open, with the yell of -Hakkeshō Kaiten-, Rook was tumbling though the air, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" before hitting a oak tree leave an indention as Rook fell down,

As Rook came flying out from elder meeting hall, with Sasori leaping out and lashing out at the a person with his tail at his attacker' who was a woman avoied the tail attacks and cried out"-Hakkeshō Aerial Palm-"violet blasts of chakra impacted causing the tail to fall apart, just as Sakon and Yoshihiro, came out swinging,

"-Water stamped-"the pond water flow in to the air and collected around Sakon blade, with one mighty swing sent a large blade of water at Sasori, who shot out his right arm at the Attack and 4 panels flip out and a green barrier force withstanding the attack,

"-Bone masher-" Yoshihiro hammer slams in to the chakra shield forcing Sasori back and over loading his chakra sheild, and the hand fell off causing Sasori to growl at the damage,

"We done here lets get out of here" yelled Sasori, and thrust out his free arm that was thicker with a number of can shape stubs, like a rocket part of the arm is launched soon after each can on the arm is launched, and exploded in a hale of senbon, causing every one to take cover as smoke pellets covered there escape,

Yukimura curses under his breath and turns to face Yoshihiro and Sakon standing in frout of a woman who sat on the steps of the ruined elder meeting hall, her face in her hands seemly crying,

Yukimura walking up "Lord Yoshihiro Lord Sakon, are you wounded and who is this those Jutsus were Hyuuga???,"

"Naw I'm not going to let a puppet man and a gun toting ninja hurt me" stated Yoshihiro, in sombre tome, as he stared at the formally imprison woman,

"No… and yes she is Hyuuga,….. Yukimura have you seen this woman before" asked Sakon, moving aside to allow Yukimura, to see and nearly had an heart attack, "Impossible she been dead for over a decade,"

"Yet I'm very much alive……my .. Yukimura-kun you grown in to a hansom young man, how's Shingen-sama" whispered the Hyuuga with a ghost of a smile on her faces as she brush back oily lock of greying blue hair,

"Very well…….Lady……" whispered Yukimura, unable to grasp the idea of who was sitting before him the dirty and ragged looking woman whose robes look a step behind indecent, and 10 years of confinement and no doubt rape had aged her, but with out a doubt Yukimura knew the woman ………………"Rei-Sama"

"Huu It seems skeletons are not the only things in the Uzumaki basement" spoke Shingen as he and his body guards entered the back yard, just as Hyuuga Rei started to cried and laugh at the same time huddled in to a ball rocking back and fore muttering,

" Mommy –sob- coming home my little Hinata my sweet Hanabi hee-sob-hehehehe-sob-sob- Mommy coming home".

Back to Konoha the Hyuuga Neji vs. Unchou Kan'u Match ithas been going on for bit, but the end seems near.

Kan'u skidded back from a viscous attack her right arm hung loosely at her side, as Neji was breathing hard both stared at each other before charging again, both cried out, "Haaaaaaaaaaa" Kan'u left leg slams in to Neji's right side as his half closed palm smashed in to Kan'u chin, cause some blood to fly out from her mouth,

In the stands Hinata saw what happen with her Byakugan she had her hands to her mouth and both Kin and Maria winched hearing bones crack, both thinking that had to hurt, as Gai yelled at the power of young Neji had shows, Lee cried at such youthfulness,

Sakura gulped seeing the amount of blood coming out of Kan'u mouth, as both fighting Genin staggered and sway on there feet before falling at the same time and both did not get back up the protector check them and declared a tie, as med-nins pick up both Genin taking them for treatment,

"That was intense, those 2 never gave a inch if they don't make chuunin after that, I'll be shocked" remarked the Pinket.

"I hope Neji-niisan is alright" spoke a worried Hinata, seeing both down Genin, being tented to

Maria reassured her" Neji's a lot tougher then he looks I should know" Hinata had a small smile, the events of last month her home life has improved greatly a less hostile Neji was once of many high points along side Knowing Naruto more, and the twins more.

Kin, noted the next line up "you sister up next" Maria straiten up and looked to were Raven and Shiryuu are at,

"You're worried that she'll get hurt like Kenosuke" asked Sakura, even if the guy was full of him self the way he got taken down he was lucky that he didn't lose a arm,

"A little, but I'm wonder what other Jutsus she learned to tell you the truth I'm excited and a little jealous of what Nee-chan has learned" said Maria and a sad smile graced her face,

"You 2 are really close" the black haired girl asked, Kin thought about her little sister and wonder if her life's mission to avenger her elder sister, caused there rift "No doubt that my little sister hates me, she use to look up to me once but she became a spiteful little Gaki, if she know that I planned no running away she would have turned her in and in Iwa, they really publicly stick in to ninja that go AWOL using red hot steel bars", the black haired girl just can't help feel uneasy at the thought of her and Himitsu paths cross in some point in time.

But fate was indeed laying down a path for the estranged sisters to meet only time was a factor.

"Yea its hard to put in words I can feel her when we're near each other I can't read her thoughts, just her moods or feelings" said Maria "it's the same for Raven as well",

"Hmm the pros and cons of that little ability a Duo that can feel each and know what action to take have you 2 ever thought of learning, Spiritual Balance Assassination style" spoke Kakashi who happen to have been sitting behind the girls with his trade marked Item his little orange book in front of his face,

The girls whips there heads around to see team 7 Lazy and always late team leader, the Jonnin, single eye looked up, at the staring Genin "what ?? is my fly down" asked Kakashi, even looking down at his pants, "oh thank last thing I need is people seeing my wang hanging out,"

The girls blushed a little, looked away as Kakashi fixed his pant before Mount Sakura explodes,

"Smut reading lazy always late jackass CHAA" yelled Sakura glaring at the sliver haired ninja, **"Chaa lets kick his porn reading ass Chaa" **shouted Inner Sakura,

"And a good day to you too I was late because I help save a box full kittens from being thrown in to a volcano, by a witch doctor" remarked Kakashi, the girl who don't know Kakashi lame lies about being late tilted there heads to there sides, Sakura looked ready to pop him in the face with her fist,

"HUH?" stated Maria,

_"Kakashi-san can't really believed that any one would accepted that excused",_ thought Hinata,

"That doesn't make any sense" death pan Kin,

But for members of team 7,

"LIER" shouted Sakura,

Using his finger to get the ringing sound to lessen from his ears Kakashi noted the change Sakura, "I see Anko's and Yuugao training involved a new out fit but I think I see Anko help out a lot on the new look", Sakura clamed down and had a light blush on her face.

"The Jacket vest was my and Yuugao idea the top was exposing a little to much skin for my tastes and my parents",

blushed Sakura thinking back to that day her parents chased Anko all over Konoha, to quo them "for trying to make our little girl in to a 2 bit hooker", after that they saw how much stronger she became, they clamed down they told her at first they were worried for her life at the start of her Ninja career seeing how she was worried about her looks and chasing after boys or in her case Sasuke, then training to survived.

"Why are you so late you know that this will be a mark ageist Sasuke-san," ask Hinata, a saw the book, "_Hmm maybe if I read those books…………."_ She thought before Mama passing both Father and Mama after they had some alone time seem to have a jump in there step, and seemed much more laid back.

"Sasuke had some business to do and lost track of time" replied Kakashi,

"Well I'll fill you in on the matches Naruto-kun destroyed lighting rod and got him to beg for our forgiveness" spoke Hinata, she and every female shared a smug smile,

Nodding Kakashi spotted Anko and met her gaze making a jester in the from of razing his finger to his uncovered eye, Anko nodded and moved over to Asuma Kurenai and Jade who seems to be have both were fighting over the chain smoker, _"Kami's please watch over the young ones they all have much greatness ahead of them, to be snuff out so young"_ Kakashi thought.

"Ano How's is Sasuke-Kun doing" asked Sakura, getting the others girl's near her were surprise that she not going Were-Fangirl on them.

Kakashi uncovered eye blinked at the calmness of Sakura question" _Holy heck in the name of Icha Icha, What did Anko and Yuugao do to her not that I mind but what they use Drugs, ……mind control……………..brain lobotomy ???"._

"Huu he doing well he almost as bad Naruto when it come to training" the scarecrow said, then noted Sakura worried, look.

"But can he last ageist Gaara" asked Sakura, worried about her team mate/school crush/love of her life,

"Well that might not be a problem Gaara has a condition like Naruto with a kind of Hyper Chakra, that needed a seal to help hold back the Hyper Chakra but Gaara's seal was flawed, but Jiraiya-san repaired it" said Maria, but her eyes told the Elite Jonin the truth, both Kin and Hinata, made a hand sign telling him they knew,

"Oh I guess that this hyper chakra its not confined to Naruto family tree, " replied Kakashi _"well it seem that these young ladies know about the fox its good to know that there not shout out demon or Died teme Fox, Naruto can relate to Gaara and may be able to see that Suna is being play as fools, if he can't brow beat his fellow Suna ninja in to retreat, its going to be a up hill battle but Orochimaru may have back up plan's "._

In the waiting area Raven rolled her shoulders loosing up some muscles, close her eye as she pulled up her hood and breathe in and out a little, she opened her eyes after centring her self.

Shiryuu got to her feet and turned to face Raven, who noted something odd the way Shiryuu did it "good luck I'm not holding back" the Sliver haired kunoichi and offered her hand to Raven who stared a little accepted the offered hand "you too because I will not hold back too", both kunochi once they set foot on the arena ground they were enemies.

Both turned to leave Raven was stopped by Naruto and Kagegetsu, "Hay if you win I'll treat you and other girls for Raman heck I'll still take you guy out if you lose, believed it"

"That would be nice" said Raven glad her hood was up and the slight shadow over half of her face because her cheeks were cherry red,

"Well Raven good luck and go kick ass" said Kagegetsu, having first hand knowledge of the training his cousin had been doing,

"Thanks" replied Raven a small smile appeared on her face, and hugged them both

"Hu" muttered Sasuke, who was leaning ageist the wall,

"Guy of few words eh" smirked Raven as she walk past, "Hmm" grunted Sasuke, a twitched of a smile appeared, shaking her head, Raven moved towards the stairs,

As the match was about to start Sasuke moved to stand beside Naruto, "This will a good match" said Sasuke, he seen how both fight, it was hard to say who will win,

His team mate nodded "I know and then odd thing is……." Naruto trailed off.

"Odd thing??"

"Shiryuu is Kenosuke Fiancé" said Naruto rubbing the back of head he was still trying to understand it,

"Say what?.............ah Didn't she stab him thought the shoulder and taken his sword," asked Sasuke, that bit of news was way out to the left field of all odd things,

"Yea I know, at lest the in-laws are nice" smirked Naruto "she seems to have reformed him, from an uptight prick, to some what uptight"

"the guy is driven I'll tell you he appeared in Kusa, and begged Shiryuu old man to tell him what's the meaning of Will of the blade, long story short Kenosuke and Shiryuu managed to retrieved a very important item and he nearly got killed when a blow meant for Shiryuu by taking the blow him self, they both would have been killed by, …a … missing ninja named …………Toutaku Chuuei…………. Kenosuke had wounded him, along with help arrived, and force him to runaway " Saji almost spat out the name, both Sasuke and Naruto decided to ask who this Toutaku Chuuei is later,

"Damn he did that" ask Naruto his view on Kagegetsu, went up a notch.

"Hu" Sasuke grunted, then thought about something,

Both Konoha ninja shared a stun look at the Kusa ninja who shrugs his shoulders, Sasuke thought about something, when he was wounded after his fight with that fake Hunter-Nin it was weeks before he was able to travel, back to Konoha,

"Wait when did this happen" question Sasuke, Saji scratched the back of his head, not wanting to tell,

"Sasuke you're not thinking that Shiryuu-san is fighting with life threaten wounds" asked Naruto he knew that others can't heal as fast as him, and needed weeks even months to recover "she one of the few to see me as a ninja not as a joke" muttered Naruto thinking on what sliver haired kunochi said a month back _"she ant' going to died Raven-chan will hate her self if she knew she killed a wounded ninja"_

Grabbing Saji shirt and pushed the Kusa Ninja ageist the wall causing other to look in shock "When did that attack happen" spoke Naruto, as Sasuke wave back the others, saying it was privet argument,

Saji leans to Naruto ear "I know you're a Jinchuuriki....." this caused Naruto eyes to widen"......I been around 2 for a long time to tell from a Human and a Human with cretin traits like your cheek marks and its doesn't taken a some one with a IQ of 200, to know what's in side your chakra coils add the guy with the glasses and those stat cards said your birth date the 10 of oct not really hard to tie a major event that happen nearly 14 years ago eh foxy",

"What you want a fucking prize why tell me something I don't know before I pound your face in" whispered Naruto harshly,

"She only had a week of recovery right now walking wounded at best right now just for this match she on pain meds and self discipline for this fight my villages Kage her clan even sword boy tried to get her to forfeit" Saji hissed out.

"Well she acting like Baka all.... for.... what...... to kill her self I'm not letting Shiryuu-san and Raven-chan fight any longer just try to tell me one thing that will stop me jump in there stopping the match" the blond ninja stated, Saji levelled a look a the short blond ninja that held him ageist the wall, his blue eyes were purple and silted, but slowly was changing to red, _"He just like them with there glowing yellow eyes"_

"To prove to her self that she not weak you baka I see the pain in your eyes but your not the only one hurting and got something to prove here My best friend is blinded and unable to walk another comrade is in a coma, and I had to watch a ex girlfriend, getting her insides rip out the parts who make her different from males and hearing the screams of the one woman I would gladly marry have her eye cut out after being pinned to tomb stone by having arrows impaled in to her shoulder legs and hands Shiryuu, who for all her skill, was knock aside like toy unable to stop the lost of innocents of one of the nicest persons you will ever meet forced to draw on her inner being of power for the first time that turned her in to a fucking mindless killing machine we had to chain her in a cell with out food and water for 3 days to get her inner beast to go back to sleep so don't look down on us" spat out Saji after hearing that Naruto let Saji go,

"What hell caused this" demanded Kagegetsu,

"Yea Dope you go off threaten people with out good reason to then letting them go" started Sasuke,

"Tell them" said Naruto and crossed his arms.

Witha sign Saji pull out a smoke his hand shaking a little before he lit it just to settle him self,

"Shiryuu went on a mission to recovered a important Item with Sword boy tagging along as a test to see if he truly have will of the blade, in short it seemed that a old enemy wanted the item and he that dose things that make what Taro did to lady Hyuuga look like child's play the things this guy dose can be compared on par to the guy who did the Uchiha massacred"

"what' don't tell that ………..?" said Sasuke unable to put in to words, some one who just as evil as him in the world,

"I lament terms guys Raven-chan fighting walking wounded" stated Naruto not likening it but understands Shiryuu, reason

"Nani ????? we got to stop this Raven knows a number new Jutsu that can really injured a healthy person but with a already weaken opponent the words -over- and -kill- don't even being to explained what's going to happen " yelled Kagegetsu, grabbing Naruto jacket.

"Don't Saji already explained Shiryuu reasons" muttered Naruto, "But if any Jutsus Raven know that will really harm Shiryuu we end the match"

"Fine but if Ravens ends Shiryuu life its on your shoulders" stated Kagegetsu, he needed get away from Naruto, before he kills him,

"Why aloud her to fight if she hurt that bad" ask Shikamaru, "she acting very mendosuke".

"Pried after a in counter in Kusa was the second time she was beaten and lost badly Shiryuu is very prideful of her skills she sees this fight as a way to redeem her pried as a Ninja that statement in the prelims wasn't only a speech but bearing part of her soul in to those words so she will not stray from her path she has taken" spoke Saji ageist the wall sitting in a couch.

"Mendosuke all women are mendosuke" muttered the Nara, joining the Kusa ninja,

"Yea but women are worth the mendosuke things for the rewards in the end" repiled Saji.

"Yea what ever you know our match is going to be mendosuke " Shikamaru asked,

"Ho yes I'm already thinking of plans and counters to use on you" stated Saji,

"A battle of strategy and mind games, that's something I look forward too" Shikamaru thought out loud,

"Shokatsuryou Zhuge Liang would love teach a few tricks to one of the Nara I had the honour of having him as class room teacher in Kusa ninja school" remarked Saji,

"Oh your are going to be that mendosuke" smirked Shikamaru, _"any one who learned under 'The Hidden Dragon' are worthy foes to a Nara",_ thinking on the history class he stayed awake for,

Shokatsuryou Zhuge Liang 'The Hidden Dragon' known for his intelligence and tactics, who held aura of calm even though the dark days of the 3rd ninja war, Kusa Konha and Suna best minds bowed to Zhuge Liang's careful plan and in sites, of the over all war,

Zhuge Liang plans lead to Iwa Tsuchi and ailles many set backs and to there down fall of there plans of conquest like in the battle of the grass plains, and aiding in the raid of Iwa and mastered minded plans that aloud the Yellow flash to use his Flying Thunder god Jutsu to its fullest causing mayhem in the enemy's lines by transporting Konoha Kusa and Suna best ninjas to the enemies rear and taking out there commanders,

After the 3rd war there were many who offered bids to have 'The Hidden Dragon' joined there nation, but were turn down by Zhuge Liang who said "My lord Liu Bei ideals are the same as mine"

Arena seating Kenosuke stared at the arena his knee bounded, showing he was nerviest, afraid, and angry at the same time beside him is Reika who manage to pull her self to getter, her cheeks were still red and she sniffed a little,

Yuugao rubbed her Nee-chans back "_Well Kenosuke parents are tucked away with few injures, and Our parents are still in Hinokakugin but why do I feel that Hinokakugin isn't as safe as Konoha right now"._

The Arena Both kunoichi stared at each other a Konoha and a Kusa….only one will be standing and one will be on there back,

Raven stares at Shiryuu, her hand twitch under her cape, as Shiryuu was doing the same and gets ready to draw, pushing the guard on her hilt with her thumb a soft click the Katana became detached, from the sheaf,

Genma eyes went back and forward looking a them in the corner of his line of site the kunochi who looked ready to snap and attack any second, and Genma was just a step away from being in the line of fire, rolling the Senbon to the other side of his mouth, Genma takes a few steps back just in case some thing was thrown at the start word, a stray kunai killed a protector in one exam, years ago.

"Well this going to be fun to watch" thought Genma, kunochi vs kunochi fights always tended to be action packed, as kunochi had to prove that there as strong as there male counter parts to some, others hope for lost of clothing and see some naked flesh, for Genma he liked the fighting part more,

Up in the seat Lee watched and felt something "Gai- sensei Imitsu- onee-san do you feel it, what is it?

"Yosh its there fighting sprits when 2 fighters who trained just for this clash" replied Gai,

"Yea I under stand now I'll train even harder for the day I have such a clash" shouted Lee, some were in Kusa a black haired cut short ,dark tanned girl wearing weights on her arms and legs, stops training sneezes "Huh some one was thinking about me" said the girl out loud before she shrugged and gave one last punch to the tree, causing it to fall over.

"Hehehe my Raven-chan has shown she excited about this…………her flame of youth burn brightly now GGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOO RAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEN" shouted Imitsu, as the three went in to blooming flames of youth chant much every ones horror,

Raven hung her head; there wasn't any one who had the name Raven or having it in big bright letters, on the big screen, if that wasn't a clue of whose name was being shouted, belong to.

Shiryuu just sweat drop,

In the Kages booth "Don't they ever stop" muttered Liu Bei being upbeat was good, but to much of anything is bad,

"Not as long as there flame of youth burns" The Hokage sighed, _"Uuughh Now I'm starting to talk like them" _the old man grumbled,_ "well at least my baka-denge is sharing the pain," _he thought the elder kage and smirked.

Kasekage stayed quite trying not to act on the impulse to kill those loud eyesores, who are making so much noise, _"must repress the impulse to kill tile the attack signal,"………_

"The little dragon ageist the little birdie" Kasekage mused out loud, I'm going to with hold judgement on this match seeing what happen in Kusa vs Konoha, matches all ended in ties both villages have so many high skill Genin, it can be viewed as a military build up of in Kusa/ Konoha pact it seems Suna has to worried about our comrades in the west then our enemies from the north"

Both Kage's frowned at the statement, "True it is……….but what happen in the past the invasion of Kusa that started the 3rd hidden war and rampage of The Kitsune King Kyuubi no Youko, you can't blame us".

We both don't want what happen to Kagerougakure no sato and Tanigakure no sato, happen to our villages besides with new villages like Otogakure no sato and word of the reforming and remerging of Bamboo no Kuni own ninja village Takumi no Sato" started Hiruzen,

"Along with Hoshigakure no sato growing power and the mess in Ame no Kuni own Amegakure no sato, the exams are a show of power both nations can wile, seeing how powerful our Genin are just think how the higher ranking ninja are," stated Liu Bei, and adjusted his kage hat, the Hawk of Glory who wiles the Swords of Fate, one of the few weapons that can match the power of the Kusanagi copies made from the shatter shards, of that legendary sword,

"I think it would be better to take out any treats be for they became problematic by using power" replied the fake Kasekage, oddly this was the same argument all 3 had in the aftermath 3rd war, as allies.

"I was once told by the 4th that the system in place is flawed and until one rises to change the system the veil of war power lead to envy and to hate" spoke the 3rd Hokage the professor master of a 1000 jutsus,

"But if the people don't want to change the system or want war" countered Kasekage, both Kages didn't have a answer, once more the argument ended in stalemate.

"Roth Raven of Konoha vs. Chouun Shiryuu of Kusa……………….. HAJIME" announced Genma who then explode in to a cloud of ninja smoke, just as Raven lighting fast throws number Kunai at Shiryuu,

the sliver haired girl eyes snap open and in one clean motion Shiryuu twirl her sword in her hands before scratching it along the sheath before she began to sheathe it in a single push, every Kunai for a second hovered in the air before the sound of metal breaking in 2,….. as the ruined Kunai clattered to the ground in a shattered pile in front of Shiyuu,

"eh" grunted Raven who realised that Shiyuu, Kenjutsu skills were vastly under rated from the prelims "well she did said she not holding back,"

"Are you done testing the waters……I'm known to slice buildings in 2" asked Shiryuu, who had her eyes still open, (that happen in the Ikkitōsen manga).

_"Perfect" _thought as she Raven raised her hands from under her cape in an hand sign"-Altered Path, though the Stone Forest-" Raven called out

The ground erupted as massive pillars of stone shaped like bare trees in winter, that rose high in the air blocking the arena seating and a joining buildings, even over casting the sun shrouding ever thing, in lines of shadows and streams of sun light giving a Shiryuu looking around and sighed, "well I walked in to that one".

"Genjutsu" muttered Shiryuu, closing her eyes, Genjutsu was a weakness for her when ever she used her Doujutsu she needed to open them to use the full power of Shinrygan, "every Jutsu is a double edged blade , can be as deadly to wielder as it is for an enemy" she muttered, "_all right 4 ways to beat Genjutsu's dispel, runaway, hurt my self or find the caster,……… well 1 and 2 are out 3 is the last finale option, that leaves 4"_

"Well that was a poor move" spoke Raven who appeared half way out of a stone tree, "having read up on the weakness of know Doujutsus and what Naruto team leader said, I went with the flow" smirked Raven.

"Nobody perfect" replied Shiryuu, as more copies of Raven be began to surround her, and as one they pulled out a pair of Tantos, in a under arm grip,

_"This could be a problem" _thought Shiryuu and avoided a slash and blocked a another blade with the hilt of her katana, got a light cut on her leg followed by a kick to the face, "aaggh" cried Shiryuu as more clones real and fake attacked,

In the seatseveryone saw the unaltered reality one Raven was holding the Genjutsu as 4 copies attacked Shiryuu, who was trying to defend blocking one way were there was air as a clone made hit or cut when a opening presented its self, is seemed that Raven was trying to wear Shiryuu, down it doesn't mean they she wasn't going leave her mark on Shiryuu,

"Impressive she used a high level Ninjutsu in combination with a Genjutsu" Jade thought out loud,

"She forced Shiryuu, to keep her Shinrygan eyes closed lest Raven uses another Genjutsu" said Asuma,

"I always thought that Kage Bunshin no jutsu can't be used by normal Genin well Naruto-san can due to you know what but using Altered Path, though the Stone Forest takes a lot of control " asked Kurenai seeing 4 clones hitting Shiryuu, who seem to appear behind Raven from her shadow,

"Normally truce but the Roth clan created Kage Bunshin and there element aliment Kageton, cuts the normally high cost in chakra, it's still draining that is about as many the little lady can do even her mother can do only 12 with out killing her self" replied Asuma, to the Rookie Jonnin nodding and shooting glares at the cat masked kunochi,

"But I wouldn't count Shiryuu, out yet, the match has only started" said Anko hoping over the seat beside Kurenai, and almost draping her self over Kurenai "Miss me I sure did miss yourchest pillows" said Anko as she rest he head on the Kurenai, bust making Asuma to start sweating a little more now a cobra was in the lions den with him now, as Kurenai who was torn from prying off Anko and sending KI at Jade who was smiling behind that damn mask of hers,

"You taken the words right out of my mouth, so your her girl friend" replied Jade, have too much fun at both Asuma and Kurenai expense, Asuma knows she has a boy friend, but was afraid of Kurenai reaction for misleading her on his and Jades's relation ship _"Asuma is cute but I find the beard a turn off"_

Anko thought she might get a good joke on making it seem Kurenai is in to girls mainly, "oh yes we have hot wild sex aaaaaaaaalllllll night long" many a male and few females expelled blood though there noses after Anko said that, poor Asuma was now out cold, as Anko and Jade laughter echoed, though the Arena,

Back to Raven and Shiryuu match"-Fuuton-Cyclone slam-"yelled out Shiryuu, as she slams her free hand to the earth, a pillar of wind shot up blowing away the 4 Kage Bunshin pop out of reality, as memories and the left over chakra were sent back to Raven who grab her head in pain, and released the Genjutsu,

_"Fuck I'm going to have a headache, for days" _thought Raven as her brain pounded in her skull having 4 copies of her self destroyed with all there memories returning at the same time, hurts a lot, Naruto got away with it because of his tenet, but others had to deal with the pain, Only Elite Jounin or members of the Roth clan were aloud to use Kage Bunshin, but at a set limit,

Shiryuu, saw Raven disorient, ran at her and planted her keen in to her solar plexus doubling over the Konoha kunochi before, grabbing Ravens arm and throws her over her shoulder sending Raven a few feet along ground, on her back "Ow" groaned Raven, who eyes blinked to see up in to sky to see Shirkuu dissenting from above using the scabbed as a pile diver,

"Crud" cried Raven as she back flips to her feet and jumps up from were the centre of her body would have been drive in the ground, a small crater spread out around Shirkuu landing, after a second getting up and pulling up her in bedded scabbed, from the ground Shirkuu spotted Raven in a low crouch, sweat was dripping off her face that was contorted in pain from the damage the combo did to her,

"That was very cunning sealing my sword making nearly half of my Jutsus useless, but you didn't count on my Taijutsu, being good if my Kenjutsu and Doujutsu was rendered useless," Shirkuu spoke out loud showing a paper Fuuin over the hilt and scabbed, in front of her,

Raven stands up and spats out some bile in her mouth, before levelling a stare at her opponent, not breaking eye contact as she got to her feet

"Well its comes down to Nin tools Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and how we use them" spoke Raven wiping her mouth with her arm "But I still can use my Kekkei Genkai and Fuuinjutsu", she pulled back her hood,

"Hmm" hummed Shiryuu and place her sword in her Odi behind her back and made seals, next she cuts her thumb and smears blood on her arm, Raven eyes widen, "She knows 'that' Jutsu",

Raven did the same, both next they do the order of hand seals did BUTA, INU, TORI, SARU, HITSUJI,

"Well it looks like your daughter is bring out the big guns for this match" Genpou Zuo noting the kind of seals in that order dose,

"Hum" Zhao Yun grunted, and folds both his hands under his chin, "I more worried about her wounds reopening"

"Shiryuu is a strong girl and your clan summons will protect her and the best Med nin are on call" Lü Bu said with Ryofu besides him,

"Shiryuu and Kenosuke fought that teme Chuuei and live, few that are alive are testament to............. to that teme's skills" said Ryofu rubbing her stomach having first hand knowledge how cruel Chuuei can be "there one of lucky ones that don't still bare lasting scar's of a in counter with Toutaku Chuuei" Ryofu thinking back on the day of she lost what makes her a woman, "even if her wounds aren't showing yet a week of recovery from those Jutsus Chuuei used on her"

Shino and his father Shibi, were sitting behind Hosen's Shino looked at his father, "Its ……a……long story…… but if you encounter Toutaku Chuuei or your teams mates do, It's the best course of action even more important for Kurenai-san and Hinata-san……" but Lü Bu interrupted

"To flee all the way behind Konoha walls because Toutaku Chuuei The Devil is the son Toutaku Dong Zhuo The Tyrant" stated Lü Bu, as the black haired Hosen, placed his hand on the small of Ryofu back rubbing it to ease a little of her pain of her past horrible trauma as a few tears leaked from young girls eyes and cursing him self, even with his power, he failed, failing as a father and husband in protecting his children bear a shame felt by the whole Hosen clan Ryofu most of all,

Shino eyes widen he read about Dong Zhuo a S-rank ninja who leads the Toutaku clan a rouge ninja clan who rules wild areas around Tsuchi many untamed mountains with a iron fist and a bloody sword,

before Shino can asked the duel shouts of"-Ninja Art-Summon no Jutsu!-" echoed out.

Both female ninja are engulfed by massive pillars of ninja smoke clouds that block the crowds view shortly after a loud roar and loud screech caused the Arena to shake.

As the smoke clearers and some gasps and "monsters" came from the crowd,

A blue Komodo Dragon is clearly seen wearing Samurai chest and shoulder armour colour black and red with yellow edging. If the summon was standing it be the height, of the Kage stands.

"Iron Jaw of the Lighting Claw Komodo Clan is ready to fight in the name of honour and glory" Komodo summon declared, proudly as his summoner keeling on his head,

Shiryuu was still kneeling making the crowed thinking she was building up to something, her hair hid her face she was in pain.

_"No the painkillers are wearing off but I can't back down not now not now"_ Shiryuu thought the look of pain flashed across her face, a lone eye peaked though her locks of hair, her hand slip in side her clothes and then with drew her hand coated with red, "not good"

Raven now stands besides a Crow the size of half the height of Arena wall wearing a off white haori a midnight blue scarf around his neck and a straw hat, on the back of the haori is Strom and 1 printed in black,

"Saaccckk, why me Strom Talon being summoned for" the Shadow Crow asked looking around, Arena before spotting Raven at his side "What are be named little nestling"

"Roth Raven"

"Saaccckk Aah you being new little mistress, little nestling kin Srceeecha hasn't shut his beak up yapping about ya", " Strom Talon said as he angled his straw hat, to block the sun, to get good look at Raven, "Looky looky you be a spitting image of yea nest mother, seeing how yea nice ye be I'll being aloud ye to be use me power"

"Yes Think Strom Talon Very honoured to have one of the 3 Storm Brothers at my side", Raven bowed to Strom Talon who in turned nodded, and aloud Raven to jump on his hat,

"Next time be haveing a big bowl of cream corn with ye and ye can call me brothers to yea aid"

Hinata looked to Maria "The 3 Storm Brothers?" she asked,

"Huu ah ha now I remember Strom Talon, Strom Rain and Strom Beak there are very strong fighters in Shadow Crow clan, and seeing the size of Komodo Dragon, my nii-chan going to need his strength" Maria recalled a lesson about the clan's summons from oda-chan when she was 7,

"I noted that little Crow Raven-chan summon and now that big Crow used honorific mistress, why is that?" ask Kin,

"Well its there way of showing respect, to be honest its kind of embarrassing heehee being called mistress and or master" spoke Maria as she blushed scratching her cheek." I think they just do it to as a joke" _…………."Did she say Raven-chan?"_

"There really big birds and call me mistress in crowd I would be embarrass" joke Sakura,

"Having a Forehead that big is a embarrass thing to be seen with" call out Ino as she shoves her way though crowed with Chouji saying sorry to every one.

Ino wore a off orange t-shirt black shorts elbow and keen pads with her normal foot wear, Chouij dress in his normal clothes carrying a bag full of snacks.

"Ho Hi Ino nice hair bun" Sakura off handily getting a look from every one but Kakashi said whats on every ones minds "All right what hell did Anko do to you," asked Kakashi, as Sakura looked at her team leader, "Ho I'm just acting like kunoichi, and Sasuke would preferred a strong team mate first, then after who knows…next" she giggle,

"Damn" said Maria, her view on Sakura changed now who was acting like kunoichi was is still a fangirl who might jump ahead of the pack with this new idea, by acting normal and dropping hints,

Ino was dumb founded "chips givme" she bluntly asked her team mate " salt and pepper good" asked her big boned friend, Ino just grabs rips and eats at the same time sits down, a little stun to be blow off like that, diet be damned she needs comforted food and to thinking her best friend/revile said,

"Ah Chouji-san if you want some tips on girls and friends or both" hinted Kin as Chouji blushed red,

Ino noted Kin, "Hay your from Oto aren't you" Kin wondered if the light blond would pull a kunai on her, but Kakashi butts in "X-Oto classified need to know and you don't need to know yet" started Kakashi,

"Can't you just gave a hint" asked half wined Ino, this was to good to let go,

"Ok but I'll tell your secret, in return oh hmm ah that time you a Saka bottle and …………" trailed off Kakashi, knowing the best black mail was in the mission report file room.

Ino paled, _"Ho kami how did he find out about me getting drunk and stripping on that one mission,"_

Chouji had a nose bleed remember that mission, _"Ino is really pretty but really beautiful nude" _

Back to the arena Shiryuu breaths and centred her self, before standing to her full height "Shiryuu-san I smelled blood have you battle wounds reopen" Iron Jaw whispered

"Hai but I will not back down" stated Shiryuu,

"GGGRRR" growled Iron Jaw, and nodded not liking this,

"I know but I need to do this" Shiryuu, knelt down and patted Iron Jaw head,

Staring at the Kusa kunoichi and her large Summon Raven tried to think up a plan as Strom Talon eyed the Komodo Dragon, so far both side were even Strom Talon was stronger in the air and faster, but Iron Jaw was bigger, and the Strongest, on land.

"Me thinks we're be even" muttered Strom Talon, "I know" replied Raven,

"Let's do it" said Shiryuu, flashing hand seals her chakra dragon glowed around her, as some blood drip from her mouth,

"Roooowwwwwrrrrrrr –Raiton-Raikyu- " called out Iron Jaw and opened his moutha ball of electrical energy gather between the summons jaws and launched it

"-Fuuton-Air Cannon-"called out Strom Talon, as he inhaled air puffing out his chest, and released, a blast of chakra infused air,

Both attacks impacted each other and exploded sending out dirt cloud "-Dragon of heaven Fiery Meteor Gale Blast-"

The large fire ball shot out from the dirt cloud towards Strom Talon, Raven, draws 4 Kunai with tags tie to them, and throws them with a smirk on her face thinking about the surprise looks on her opponents face,

In stead of an explosion of fire a large amounts of water explosion outwards surprising both Iron Jaw and Shiryuu, drenching the both, "Lets fly" said Raven,

"Ay" replied Strom Talon.

"Water?" Shiryuu thought out loud, as she slicks back her hair, seeing the Crow Summons launch its self in to the air,

"I can't use my Raiton attacks" stated Iron Jaw, water and lighting do work well to getter, but being drenched with water, he would fried him self and Shiryuu,

"-Perching Talons-" a cry came above them as a black shape growls bigger as Strom Talon, lands on the larger Iron Jaw the crows talons dig in to the armour,

"Get off me" growl Iron Jaw, as Strom Talon flaps his wings and started to, jump up and down as he held on to Iron Jaw's armour, making the Komodo thrash about trying to dislodged the Crow by bashing ageist the wall or digging in his claws in to the ground when Strom Talon tried to lift him in to the air,

"Saaccckk that all you got" said Strom Talon, as he duck under a tail swipe, and managed to clamp his beak on Iron Jaw's tail,

"GGGRRRROOOOLLLLLL" cried out Iron Jaw "Let go of my tail Crow before I pick my fangs clean with your bones" 

Shiryuu managed to stay on Iron Jaw's head as he tried snap or throw off his unwanted rider "-Dragon of heaven Flame of Rage-" Shiryuu held her hand in a odd hand seal in front of her face as the chakra dragon coiled around both arms a more powerful wind vortex and blows out a E ranked Katon, that doubled in power as it travel along the chakra dragon and came out as a stream of chakra fuelled fire,

"Saaccckk" cried out Strom Talon, as he raised his wing and surged chakra to his feathers harden them ageist the fire,

Raven jump down from Strom Talon hat flashed hand seals and called out "-Kageton- Shinigami Judgment-" a large sickle made from shadows formed in her hands, as she came closer cry's out "Hyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa" she swings at Shiryuu but missed as Shiryuu leap away, and landed in the muddy ground,

"-Dragon of heaven,-hooooo" started Shiryuu, but pain shot thought her body, as her sides were stain with blood and dropped to her hands and knees,

Both summons stop fighting as Raven aloud the shadow made weapon to dissipate and kneel down to aid Shiryuu,

Both Strom Talon and Iron Jaw had an unspoken agreement and -Poof- away

"I knew you were hiding a injury, but not something as bad as this" ask Raven, grimmest when she parted Shiryuu robe to see her blood soak bandages,

"You have a keen eye for detail" gasp Shiryuu as Genma called Raven the winner, and called for med nins as Zhao Yun Jade Kenosuke Yuugao and Reika made there way over to them,

Raven saw Kenosuke and Reika coming knowing there clan attack her clan and Hyuuga, so Raven move to protect Shiryuu " stay back you teme's if you take another step I will kill you both" stated Raven, drawing her tantos.

"Wait I'm not going to hurt her" pleaded Kenosuke and moves forwards, "Liar" shouted Raven summoned her chakra element and called out "- Kageton-cutting waves-"Ravens Tantos started to be covered with a inky darkness as she slice at the air a crescent arc of shadow, fly towards Kenosuke fallowed by another, Kenosuke quick draws his blade, sending out wind blade that cancelled the first attack as both Kenosuke and Reika, dodged the other shadow blade that tore a trench along the earth before running out of chakra,

"We're not going to hurt her you baka Roth" Reika shouted as Raven replied with the middle finger and throws kunai at her,

"Bitch" snap Reika,

"Take one to know one Lapdog" shouted Raven, that insult was a sore spot for Reike right now and hearing that made Reike lose her temper "Shut up Roth you have no idea what I had gone though the pass month don't judge me" snap Reika tears running down her face, making Raven stop for a second,

Reika flashed hand seals"-Suiton-Violent Water Wave-"held her hand in a half tora seal near her mouth and expel a strong jet of water at Raven ,

But before Raven can even try to avoid the water blast a -Poof- of smoke appeared before Zhao Yun using only his scimitar stopped the jutsu as Genma put his hand on Raven shoulder "Stand down Genin" Raven stared at him, but nodded and re-sheaf her tanto's

Yuugao and Jade got in front of both Kenosuke and Reika, "Raven-san please this is not what you think"

"I can vouch for Kenosuke intensions" stated Jade,

"That's a load BS I don't know your angle, is…" started Raven but Zhao Yun interrupted" Lady Raven Kenosuke is betroth to Shiryuu" Zhao Yun told the young Roth, as placed his weapon on his back,

"Huh how did….there….what??" Raven stumbled with her words and look to Kenosuke cup Shiryuu face and leaning to hear her voice when the med-nins take her to the hospital, Reika tag along.

"It's a long story but that will have to wait for later , I have to tend to my child now" spoke Zhao Yun, and left leavening a confused Raven,

Naruto with both Kagegetsu and Sasuke leap down, to arena to get Raven back to the waiting area,

Up in the Daimyo box seats Daihino Tetsu, Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, was a calm man normally but right now his anger was exploding to get out after he learn of the attack and heard the recording of Taro plan to do to 4 daughters of the clan 2 from Roth and 2 from Hyuuga one them is about 8 years old for Kami' sake, even more shocking he learned of a attack on both clans compounds, fate and luck was truly on both clans,side that one of Roth Genin over heard the plan and other statements "This is very disturbing in the lest the elders and clan heir will be punished for crimes of high treason, rape torture forceful subjugation of free will and planning of mass murder of 2 clans, just for starters"

"And don't forget being jackass's to every one, I been know to hold slight dislike of some people, but that old fart Kosuke is off his rocker if his plan to overthrow the government will work" Urahara Kisuke spoke dropping the folder like trash "there's the Hokage the War master and the Feudal Lords they will have heck of a fight with the old tiger default rule goes to him or Sarutobi till a new Daimyo is found,"

Jiraiya spoke "Daihino-Dono you have every right to ask for deaths of both Uzumaki and Uzuki but ask you see Kanna and my self along with others haven't been trusted by the elite or the elders"

"I gathered from this eventides you all have collected, and seeing how the Uzumaki heir has acted I would most likely have put every one involved with in the planning of this plot to death," said Tetsu, as he turns to both leaders of Roth and Hyuuga, "What do you think I should do"

"I would ask you to show mercy to some Uzumaki and all of the Uzuki Daihino-Dono" asked Aerlla,

"They were kept in the dark about elders true plans" replied Jiraiya "I know there are proud but not stupid to not see this is wrong, and they been enslave, on all but name "

"I agree over a 100 years of blood shed because of this damn feud those who fan the flame of hate must be made accountable", declared Hizashi,

A "Ahem" cause every to look behind them," yes by the Uzumaki as the winners"

"You Teme I'll will kill you if even think of ………" started Aerlla, but was cut off,

"I seen to have stumble on to a plot hatched up by Roth and Hyuuga what have you done with the real Daihino Tetsu" stated the voice Kosuke, as 20 Uzumaki appear behind him, "That's going to be the statement after our Daimyo headless body is found,"

"Mark my words Kosuke, you will hang for this" threaten Tetsu,

"I highly doubt that but you family will be join you soon Daihino Tetsu x Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, " spoke Kosuke,

As 2 Uzumaki raise ninja shoulder cannons, but Kosuke eyes widen as Jiraiya and more shocking Tsunade, step pass the 2 clan heads forming a human shield,

"Oh Kosuke-teme we need to have a talk about some things we over heard" stated Tsunade popping her knuckles,

"Shoot kill them Shoot" shouted Kosuke who push pass the 20 clan ninjas,

Jiraiya bit his thumb and smear it across his arm guard, before making hand seal, as Tsunade, was grabbing Tetsu and push Kannabehind her , as Hizashi, grabbed Tetsuo other shoulder, at the same time Aerlla, made a portal of shadows lastly Kisuke, draws a cane sword just as the Uzumaki fired "-Sing Benihime- "……

Back at the Arena field "This is unbelievable" muttered Raven as she walks besides Naruto Sasuke and Kagegetsu,

"Join the club cousin" remarked Kagegetsu, before bumping in to some one, "hay ……..oh shit" started the short Roth before staring at 2 blank looking blue eyes and a mane of red hair, "What the hell?" Thought Kagegetsu, as he backed up, as Taro and 10 other Uzumaki surround the Genin and the protector,

"This is bad" muttered Genma,

Many in the crowds muttered at this change of events and cries of shock as the Hi Daimyo box seat explode,

"Well looks like the Hi going to need a new Daimyo, oh well he was a stick in the mud away" joked Taro not caring about his clans employer had been blown up,

"What the fuck are you doing" snap Naruto, as Raven and Sasuke inched, towards there Kunai holsters,

"Well were going to take you away freak and you will not in joy it Kushina, get rid of the other 2 but the teme Roth and the freak,

"There something not right here" muttered Sasuke glaring at Kushina, as she move towards them,

"What the hell are you planning" growled Raven, _"her eyes there nothing there?"_ she thought as she tried to block a kick, that felt like a bar of iron agist her forearms,Kagegetsu and Sasuke gang up on Kushina but she blocked every thing they throw at her,

"Well Naruto or should I say Kyuubi you better say your last go byes to this trash fill village now you're coming with us" spoke Taro, as his eyes rack up and down at Ravens body"I'm really look foreword in fucking you your teme sister the trash hyuuga and the Iwa whore, before killing them," Taro licked his lips at Raven as some of Uzumaki, chuckled,

Raven eye widen at that as Sasuke, get ready his eyes blazing red, and Genma draws a Kunai,

_" Kyuubi?? why is Taro calling the Dope that"_ thought Sasuke,

Kagegetsu focus was at Taro, when Kushina, draws a Kunai, thrusts,

"WHAT" yelled Naruto, as Kagegetsu, cried out in pain , when Kushina moved faster then he can track stabbed a Kunai in to his chest before a chakra powered kick sent the Roth Genin, in to the wall,

"Kagegetsu" shouted both Twins, Kin and Sakura gasp, seeing Kushina destroyed Kagegetsu faster then they can blink,

"Shit even right in front of every one" stated Kakashi, as he and every Konoha and Kusa in the seats stand up, ready jump in, but Suna and Oto started to swarm in the stands,

"I'll not be weak "muttered Hinata, who stared at Kin and Maria, nodding,

"What the Hell going on" Ino yelled Chouji stopping eating,

"Naruto x clan teme's is happing" said Sakura "I got to help my team mate's",

"We're not going to sit back and watch come on," shouted Maira, who leap from her seat with Kin Hinata and Sakura, and were about to entered the stair well, when 8 Oto-ninjas appeared,

"Hay we're in luck a pack of kunochi just drop in to our laps" said a Oto-nin, smirking behind his mask when a Kunai impaled, his forehead throw by Sakura, as the other kunochi wanted to end this fast, went in to action.

"-Doton- Earthquake Fist-" Kin slamming her palm to the ground, a sudden surge of chakra leaving her body, a break appearing in the floor as the ground began to shake, Making the Oto-nins lose there footing, Maria made hand a row of hand seals, "-Roth Secret Attack Shadow Drill-" yelled Maira as she run at the group before jump in to a right barrel roll shadows summons around her body and spiralled around her to form a drilling like black tornado.

Maira tore past the group, taking out 3 of them as Kin right behind her killing 1 that got wounded,

"-CHA Barrage-" shouted Sakura, punching a Oto nin 4 times then using Genjutsu, Inner Sakura appeared behind her, and both hit the Oto nin 20 times, the performed a spin kick, the sent him flying of the railings "CCCCCHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA" shouted Sakura/InnerSakura

"-Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists-" Hinata forms two large lion-like shrouds of chakra around her hands, then thrusts them forward at the opponent in a spinning manner to confuse and throw off her Oto opponent's aims, the last 3 Oto fell to ground death as there bones were turned to powder .

"Impressed" remarked Kakashi, as he snaps the neck of a Suna-nin that tried to kill him, seeing the group take out anything that gets in there away like a well oil machine,

"Yosh my ever young and hip comrade it seems our youthful kunochi, have bloom the flames of youth right now," yelled Gai, as he block a punch fallowed up a quick fist to the Oto-nins face, dropping him like an sack of potato's

"Huu you say something Gai" Kakashi lasly replied make Gai cried crocodile tears at his rivals hipness,

Both Raven and Sasuke engaged Kushina, after she takes down Genma,

Raven jumps kicks at Kushina, who bends back and countered with a hard kick to Ravens chest, before knocking aside Sasuke,

"You ,,,aaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhhhh" cried out Naruto, as Taro jammed a Kunai in to his spine, "Now now Kyuubi can't have you running to there help" Taro kicks Naruto over and over smiling at the pain he was causing as Suna and Oto ninja started to appear, and duelled with Kusa and Konoha ninja

"Oooofffff" groaned Naruto,

_"I can't move my legs"_

**"Kit you should have ended his life when you had the chance" **growled Kyuubi, behind his cage as lines of red chakra flowed though the pipes just as Naruto healing powers kick in, having been super charge by the Fox's chakra,

_"I will when my legs are fix up"_

**"Good but I have a feeling it not going to be quick even with you healing powers back up with my chakra".**

_"My whaaat? No Raven……Look"_

"Out" yelled Naruto, when Taro aimed a jutsu at Ravens back side "-Fuuton -Wind Torpedo no jutsu-"

"Wh…?"

The Cannon Ball of wind slammed in to Raven unprotected back side "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" the wind blast tore Raven cape to shreds and her much of clothes as well, the force hurls Raven head first in to a rock knocking her out,

"Well look like the trash is been taken out now to take care of you loser and in the end that what you all way's be a loser," spoke Taro , punching Naruto head before turn to the Uzumaki "Bring that shadow/ Iwa half breed over here"

2 Uzumaki roughly grabs Raven arms who moans in pain and drag her to Taro, smirking at the growling blond, when he saw the large cut on the Roth forehead, blood running down the right side of her face ,

Then noted that there were fights breaking out between the combines forces of Suna-nin and Oto-nins ageist combines forces of Konoha-nin and Kusa-nin in the stands,

_"Better make this quick,"_ thought Taro who got a good look at Ravens chest thought the rips of her battle dress,

"Well freak I got to give you credit, she a looker, ho the some lose treads, I'll fix that" stated Taros as he rips off her top, exposing her net clad breast, making a half awake Raven struggled weakly Uzumaki surrounding them made remarks of slut Iwa whore and bitch Roth, and a few poked and pinched at Raven breasts very hard,

"Stop it" yelled Naruto, as another Uzumaki stomped on his head, "shut up trash"

"You see that why you will never really win, you care too much about people and friends power is all that matter, and totally………" stated Taro as he used a Kunai slash at Ravens chest , cutting a thin line of blood causing her to cried out as the other 2 Uzumaki, were ripping off her shorts and panties, as another one fumbled with his pants, behind Raven,…. "With out doubt, and iron conviction of destroying your enemies"

"Nnnnoo" cried Raven her weak attempt to stop them was caused by the Uzumaki, behind her to finger her opening, probing her in sides with his dirty hands,

_"There going to rape her just like Kin-chans elder sister"_ Naruto thought as he tried to move his legs as Taro laugh, as he grabs one of Ravens breasts his fingers dug in the mound hard breaking the skin as drops of blood drip on to the ground, causing Raven to whimper, as Taro press a Kunai agist her cutting lightly causing her to cry.

"No" growl Naruto as left eye became silted, before his face forced down by the Uzumaki, as the ones held her down as one was spreading her ass cheeks "Naruto-kun Naruto-kun" whimper Raven who was sobbing as she felt the tip of something that was about to enter her, Naruto flash of girls and woman he ment over the years were being rape right before him something inside of Naruto Snap causeing the Fox to take note**, "Hmmmmmmmm hehehehehe, so the power he held has been tap so much controlled fury readily to be set free, he like my kind but human hehehehe very interesting "**

**_"My mates I will protect them"_** Naruto thought,

**"Yes you will I got to keep my invested on your well being now so need any chakra"**

**"…………………"**

**"Aaah I see, very well only when you need it besides I want to see this power in action" **grinned the Fox,

In the real world the Uzumak watch as there fellows molest a Roth Genin, when spike of chakra was felt,

"-Kage claws -" 2 Uzumaki we impaled by 2 black talon hands that were withdrawn to let the bodies hit the ground showing Aerllain full battle gear, behind them "Get your un-clean hands off my child before I sent you all screaming to Shinigami" she damanded,

"-Sky brushing heel kick-"shout a familiar voice, as an Uzumak and the ground he was stand on collapse inwards around a heel, of one piss off blond haired grandmother, Tsunade, "You punks get the hell away from my grandgaki" she growl not caring of the blood covering her foot, before away one can act a blast of KI nearly over well them,

The Uzumaki that was about to pop Ravens maiden head found his neck snaps by a blue eyed orange hair Chunin ,that takes out the other 2 holding Raven down with a pair of Kunai to the heads,

"Kanna you trator" said Taro as Kanna picks a shell shock Raven in to her arms "If this makes me a trator it's worth the lost of a tainted clan name, I want my famliy back " Kanna stared at the doll that was Kushina her mother,

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"** growl Naruto, who still had a Kunai in his back, placed both hands on the ground, to push him self up as he pushes up with the Uzumak pressing his foot, down on his head,

"Naruto-kun" whispered Hinata, as the group fought there way down here a little blooded but fine,

"He in control his rage and fury "muttered Maira in ah, "he's not even drawing the Kyuubi, power like before"

"You mean his outbursts of anger had always been drawing on the Kyuubi before" asked Tsunade, "I knew it he had a evolving Kekkei Genkai but his child would inherited it"

"The Kyuubi, what are you talking about" said Sasuke when he awoke when the KI wash, over him,

The Uzumak, stomp down on Naruto head using chakra, only made Narutos head to drop down a inch, before, a clawed hand, grabs the Uzumak, ankle and crushing it with no effort, as the Uzumak, was howling in pain, when a clawed hand was rammed in to his ribs, stopping the wails,

Slowly Naruto got up, he arm covered with blood not his own causing some gasps,

Blond locks hid 2 silted purple eyes with the pupil glowed a stormy blue and his face appeared more fox like,

"Like in the forest of death, but different now a lot more controlled" said Sasuke,

**Next War part 2 the battle of Kages**

**Yea you must hate me but the idea for the plot and kicking off the invaion came to me after reads and I'd used it, you got to just hate the Uzumak now, next chapters will be with Konoha first encounters with the Oto's hells Generals and why isn't Garra fighting right now it will be show next chapter, and yes the title means the going to be a Kage level ninja battle **

**"I see the latest Naruto and I got to say Danzo is a prick he was the one to cause Pein to destroy Konoha having to kill his best friend to save Korna see his parents die, with all that pain no wonder Pein is off his rocker, can't wait for the next in stall ment,**

**Lastly I doing a info chapter on the cast and other timbits and placing all the notes I had place in to one spot for easy reading, and may post it before the 2ed part of War**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**War part 2 the battle of Kages**

The explosion from the stands had drawn attention from scene below the three Kages were watching , then the kages of Konoha and Kusa draws a Kunai from there robes sleeves, and lighting fast held the throwing weapons ageist the main arterial veins of the fake Kasekage neck,

"In my self defence that it wasn't planned or my intent to kill the Hi Daimyo**" **stated Orochimaru as he felt the edges of 2 kunai held ageist his neck,

"How reassuring" Liu Bei dryly replied,

"I thought I mimicked the Kasekage in every detail down to his voice"

"Well Orochimaru if you were a better actor you would have acted like the real Kasekage the man has a ego when his ninja are involved stated there the strongest and very hot tempered" stated Sarutobi all 3 Kages body guards tensed up ready to kill each other,

"This is fucking great" muttered Tayuya Henge as a Suna puppet ninja with that ugly purple makeup being stared down by a Kusa ninja.

Sarutobi saw what was happing to one of Aerlla twins and Naruto made his blood boil every fibre in his being would have gone down there and killed every teme down there, but saw 2 women take down 3 men and younger teen killed the 3 holding down poor girl, with ease aloud him and Lui Bei to pool all there focus on Orochimaru,

"A truly worthless clan aren't they" Orochimaru remarked, "They have power jutsus and skills but with out the intellect, there worthless, because they truly dumb brutes",

"You seem to hate Uzumaki a lot" remarked Lui Bei,

"You have no idea Lui Bei-kun but that's some thing you just have to find out" as Orochimaru was engulfed in thick mist along with Sarutobi, Lui Bei and the fake Kasekage guards, as the kage of Kusa and Hokage gurads, were left behind bounded away to trying to find there respected leaders,

Both Sarutobi and Lui Bei found them selves standing on arena main building roof top, the smoke seemly moved like it was alive dropping off the others before moving off, some were.

"The Hells" muttered Sarutobi, Lui Bei nodded reading the info that the defector Kin had gave on them as Orochimaru appeared in a plumed of purple flame,

"Now that there some more leg room for us to talk about old times eh" spoke Orochimaru, as he removes the veil with a grin,

"Oh yes like the times I trained you I remembered leaving you a mass of burses" stated Sarutobi flashed hands seals, along with Lui Bei,

"-Doton-Earth Flow River-"call out Sarutobi sent a pulse of chakra thought the clay tiled roof and transform the spot Orochimaru stands into a river of mud, that dragged him along towards the edge, but Orochimaru lashed out 2 cobras from his sleeves, that acted as a anchors, keeps him from fall over the edge, as he was snuggling to keep his head above the mud flow,

"Fuuton-Godly Wind from the Mountains-" Lui Bei spoke as he generate a whirling vortex of wind between his hands, thrust both out yelling "Hay" and sends a blast of pure wind at the Sage, tearing roof tiles mud and cobras strait off the roof, falling to the ground below, but the Sage of snakes used -Kawarimi no Jutsu- to avoid death,

He Re-appeared on the roof facing,

"Kukukukukukuku, nicely done here some more memories- Roof Tile Shuriken-" Orochimaru sent out chakra to levitate nearby roof tiles and are hurled towards both Kages,

"-Doton-earth wall-" Shouted Sarutobi finished his hands seals, his cheeks puffed out and spat out mud in fount of him and Lui Bei, that rose up and harden in to a wall, blocked the tile Shuriken attack,

"-Kaneton- Magnetic Control Ninpou-" spoke Lui Bei using a odd hand seal, nothing happen making Orochimaru be on guard, a odd grinding sound caused Orochimaru to remember that the arena's main building roof top had steel beams lining the roof, after he and Jiraiya used there summons for the first time, and there fight got a little out of hand, leaping back just as steel beams tore up though the roof making loud grinding sounds as the beams moved with a life of there own, Lui Bei used his chakra to control the steel beams to smash the Sage of Snakes, in to mush,

Orochimaru side step by mere inches from cretin death by chakra controlled beams "-Katon-blaze of fury no jutsu-" Sarutobi cheeks puffed along with his chest and he blasted out a wave of fire that takes the shape of a great dragon, twisted though the air before dive down at Orochimaru, ranking across roof almost burning Orochimaru in to a burnt snake fritter, after more steel beams shot up in a bid to kill the sage.

"Kukukukuku" laughed Orochimaru, flash hands seals, and called out "-Fuuton- Wind Cutter-" swipe his arm sending a near invisible slicing wave of wind cuttings though the beams, with ease the remains fell though the roof and several floors down,

All 3 kages gave a pause trying to plan there next move,

"Something it's right here" muttered Lui Bei, as Sarutobi was breathing hard, and him self felt a little winded but Orochimaru wasn't even sweating, having to avoid the attacks, using chakra for speed boots and jutsu,

"Hai I noted this as well…………are we fighting a double of the real Orochimaru, because the man I'm looking at hasn't aged one bit the last time I saw him was when I found his hidden lair, and his allies" stated Sarutobi,

Flash back-

Over 40 ANBU with the Ape King Enma at Sarutobi side were running down a dark corridor, the smell of death was grow stronger, over the pass 6 mouths the number of missing civilians and ninja was causing panic with all of Konha, each founding clan had number of there own people missing as well even more shocking the Senju clan graveyard was broken in to and bodies were cut up as if some one was taking D.N.A samples many were part of Senju Hashirama family line.

Soon a pattern evolved last reported sightings of the missing people and found that many reported missing had been centered around south side of the Hokage mountain, and after searching the area they found a hidden door lead to a secret passage way,

"Hokage-sama there are large number of enemies standing in our way" spoke a Hyuuga ANBU, "there chakra is not human, I can't tell which race there from,"

"I can't tell what tribe or tribes we are facing the rotting smell over powers my nose and there chakra scents are to close together and I'm no blood hound" spoke Enma,

"What is going on here??" stated Sarutobi, as his ANBU draws there weapons, and readying jutsus, _"What kind of beings are we facing here Yoma there able to shape shifted, Devil's can use mediums like animals or elements to stay hidden Demons can shifted from our reality to one out of faze with our own but why are they here inside the walls of leaf with out tripping the protection seals"_

looking deep in to the blackness as glowing eyes, dozen's and dozen's of sets faded in to there range of sight, a few ANBU were Roth and Nana having very good eye sight in total darkness, saw many different types of Demons and Devils, but the more common types had light to dark grey snake like skin with yellow silted eyes one seem to be the top dog of the group moving ahead of them,

A large one wearing a metal half mask shaped like a open cobra mouth with fangs covered his mouth and had a black mow hawk at first look he was over weight but on a closer look it was all muscle bare from the waist up save wearing black and white edged armour, with black pants and gloves.

"In the name of the great Orochi you will all died" cried the leader and pointed his weapon at the Konoha ninjas, signalling for the attack.

Inhuman beings charged out from there corner of the hall, some were clawing along the sides and ceiling roaring many were dress like ninjas or something similar throwing Kunai Shuriken Bonelike darts, and Jutsus all matter of projectiles at the 3rd Hokage group, who sprang to action, dodging blocking deflecting and throwing there own weapons and jutsus, at the inhuman horde,

3 ANBU were killed out right by the volley as 6 large Devil tarantulas made from the dirt and stone arose up from the passageway ground there glowing green eyes flared to life, they gave a hiss before spitting out blast's of earth grim and muck causing the ANBU to shattered save 1 who flashed hands wile running, blue lighting gathered in his open palm "- Chidori –" the blade of pure lighting tore though 2 Tarantula Devils and cleaving the right legs off other one,

Enma, start to grunted bearing his teeth pounding his chest with both fist, and giving out a primal roar, at his enemies a 4 armed Spider demon dress in a brown and tan ninja like suit takes up the challenge, slashed at the Ape Boss using its wrist blades,

Enma avoided the blades, using apefu gives a kick that throws the Demon back before leap frog over a fat looking Demon armed with a war axe and summons His Nin-Bo staff as the same Spider ninja lunged at him again but Enma smashed in the skull of Spider like Demon wile he snaps the neck of a white haired snake man using his feet while holding on to a over head pipe as both groups tore in to each other,

2 lizard like Devils ran strait at Sarutobi, who dodged the wicked claw swipes from the 2, before countering attacking, giving a hard thrust kick to the leader, blood and shattered fangs were flying from the Lizard mouth, as it got thrown back by the force of the blow,

the other lizard thrust out a clawed hand firing each claw at 3rd Hokage, who dodged the claws, next he throws a kunai with a thin line of nin wire tie to the ring between the 2 who paused wondering why he missed, or was a trap, tile one noted the nin wire before spotting Sarutobi flash hand seals and calling out "-Katon- Dragon Fire no jutsu-" a blast of flame traveled down the nin wire engulfing the Devils who trashed about covered in flames, and soon slowly stopped moving,

Enma whacked a ninja like Demon in it bandaged face using his nin-bo the blow shattering the 3 eyed goggles it wore before leaping over the others, to Sarutobi side,

"We need to find source of all this before more of them pop up" stated Enma as 6 ANBU were at there backs, letting the rest of the ANBU behind to battled with the assorted, Demons and Devils wile tough are still easily killable by Normal Ninja only ones stronger like a leader that a Sage or Kage were the only ones able to stand up to one,

"Your right old friend lets end this" replied 3rd Hokage and dashed the hall with his group right behind him,

They found a door after searching for traps or signs it was a decoyed opened to see a room of horror,

Bodies male female young and old were chained to the walls hanging from the ceiling or stack up like fire wood, jars of organs and other medical supplies lined rows of shelves all hope for rescue was now dashed, in the center of all this horror was a black long haired Jounin who had his back turned to them still cutting in to a body,

"Hello sensei" the ninja spoke and turned around, a grinned nearly spit the mans face,

"Orochimaru" 3rd Hokage spoke in shock that this best student was at the center off all this,

Flash back-

Sarutobi thought sadly of how far his former student had fell, " Is the real Orochimaru here or is he too afraid to face the Hokage" stated Sarutobi.

"Kukukukukukukuku I'm the real Orochimaru well not in body" spoke the snake sage as he grabs the front of his Kasekage robes tossed them aside to show he wore his normal outfit under it.

"Your not fooling us there no way the real Orochimaru looks that young and still in his prime" stated Lui Bei,

"My dream is to know all jutsus in the world that's why I created a immortally jutsu its has some minor flaws but that's why I have so many pawns as replacements even the odd nin from the other villages".

Sarutobi felt his soul turned cold, at Orochimaru statement, "you competed that jutsu you fool you're treading on ground not meant for mortals" shouted Sarutobi,

"You're saying that Orochimaru has found a away to cheat death I know only Kami can grant immortality but indented to a Kami tile release, are you severing the Demon of chaos the Snake King Yamata no Orochi" question Lui Bei,

"That's right" Orochimaru admitted,

"I saw first hand at what Orochimaru would do in that mad quest to achieved his dreams" said Sarutobi,

"Yes on both I do follow Yamata I in joy his protection and be aloud to do my own agenda as long as I come to his call when he has need of my skills, but my Master never grants immortality to any one, he's in to the strongest of the fittest mind set thought but for a time I broke a rule and got kick out but in that time I was heavily wounded, and had to transferred……………" spoke Orochimaru as he moved his hand over his face, "to a new shell"

Lui Bei, and Sarutobi watch in morbid horror as Orochimaru reviled his secret,

Orochmaru face changed in to young woman's face but still had many of Orochimaru traits,

"Hmhmhmhahahahaha" laughed Orochimaru in a female voice, "Why so shocked boys never see a woman before" as she posed a little,

"You inhuman wretched sick gender changing monster" yelled Lui Bei, Sarutobi wasn't able to speak his hat over cast a shadow that hid his eyes,

"I'm shock for a man know for his virtue to throw insults like that" mocked Orochimaru in a shocked voice,

"How many lives you taking away using this jutsu" spoke Lui Bei.

Fem- Orochimaru placed a finger to her chin as if trying to remember,

"This is my second body she was a real fighter one of your's I believed, but in the end I was the stronger I really don't have to keep the same face, but for nostalgia only Kukukukukukukukukukuku "

"I Pray in the name of Buddha and the Kami for the soul of the woman and for her internal rest" prayed Lui Bei, "But you Orochimaru you will burn in the 9 hells for your crimes" the Kage glared at the traitor Sage,

Sarutobi head rose to stare at the man/woman/thing before him.

A lone eye glared at the sage of snakes from the shadows cast over his Hokage hat "I hope to some how re-deemed you Orochimaru I wanted to train you because you had a gift in under standing jutsus I even knew of the darkness in your eyes always hidden for a time I thought you had changed, but soon that darkness returned stronger then ever and you be came this mockery of a being you have now become your beyond any hope all hope of redeemed you're self, but why what happen to you?"

"……………you old man-sign-you just had to remind me" spoke Orochimaru sadness thick in his voice, "You once told me about love true love that will make one complete , I once held love I thought that I found happiness even a child on the away I did every thing to keep her family from finding out I know they wouldn't approved we plan on running away start a new life but the war started and my duty to you and this village held me here my wife decided to stay even after I made arrangements for her to stay in another nation far from the fighting and her clan but she wanted to stand at my side and to aloud our child to see his father"

"I placed her under a henge to hid her growing belly every thing went well till……………… her clan discovered her .....Our......secret……………… KI leaked from Orochimaru before his face turned from sad face in to a snarl,

"THEY RAPE HER CUT OUT HER CHILD MY SON KILLING THEM AND LEFT THEM TO ROT" yelled Orochimaru and gasping for breath, his anger spent,

He hung his head down his black hair cascade in front of him but he soon started to chuckled, using his hands to comb though his hair,

"Kukukukukukukuku"……"Lost control there really bad memories you know" …………"but in the end I finally avenged them by now there clan home is covered with the blood of there kin by now the remaining ones are being killed off by Konoha most powerful clans…………." Trailed off Orochimaru,

Sarutobi put the hints to getter and all the events that had happen,

"You mean Uzumaki …… you taken a Uzumaki as your wife………and she was going to ……bared………..your son … Orochimaru… in the name of the Kami……I never knew" spoke Sarutobi, grabbing Lui Bei, shoulder just to hold him self up from shock of learning these secrets, he always thought it was jealousy of not getting the title of Hokage, Uzumaki never did like Orochimaru it wasn't to hard for them to go to such extremes because of this short sited act of evil they created there own monster one who would and have now destroy them,

"Save you breathe old man I taken the ninja code of shadows and left with out a trace I would have been happy I blame Konoha as well and you in there death when I kill you and Konoha is still standing or burning rubble my revenge will be completed after I only have my dreams now".

"So this has come full circle hasn't it" spoke Sarutobi as he throws off his Kage robes to show his black ninja battle out fit complete with helmet, the mark of Konoha shined proudly on his forehead.

"I regret that a former ally is now an enemy and the wrongs done to you but Kusa stand beside its allies we own Konoha much and gladly fight by its side" proclaimed Lui Bei tossing aside his kage robes to show green plate armour over a dull brown long sleeved shirt and matching pants with green arm and shin guards with black combat sandals, a helmet more form fitting then Sarutobi's helmet, the Swords of Fate were strap behind his back, the mark of Kusa was placed on a leather strap slung across his chest,

Orochimaru grinned, "I'm more powerful them then you can even fandom",

Lui Bei draws the Swords of Fate and settled in to an stance and Sarutobi draws the fighting sticks on his back and combine them in to a bo staff,

the wind seemly picked up both kage robes in to the air but the Hokage started to lose momentum when it was about to pass the 3rd's face on Hokage mountain, and snagged on flag pole if you line up the pole and 3rd's face you'll see the robe wavered just above3rd's chin,

Back down in the arena seating, every ninja watch the arena snapped in to action,

a Puma masked shinobi was about to cast a powerful Genjutsu when a large explosion happen in side the lord of the land causing the nin to lost control and messing up the Genjutsu ,

"Oh drat" sign the puma masked nin, next flashed hand seals to alert the attack force, as Oto and Suna ninja, released there henge's and attacked, but were push back thinking of only having to fight off guard Konoha ninja not fighting filly awake Konoha ninjas and Kusa ninjas.

The Suna ninja were banking on there secret trump card, Garra but he hadn't attacked any one yet,

"Well it seems our dear Garra is not doing his part" remarked the masked nin as he grabbed a Oto nin that was about to stabbed him in the back "What the fuck let me you ………………..oh I'm so very very dead am I" said the Oto becoming very afraid after he sees what was hidden behind the mask,

"Began plan J 4" spoke Puma after replaceing his mask he shoving the Oto ninja away, before moving on pausing to aloud a short black haired woman wearing a green robes and a pig run pass by him, he takes the time to look at the woman's ass.

_"Hmm I should take some time off after this and get a woman or 2"_

Shizune kneel down to heal a wounded Kusa ninja even as kunai and ninja were flying over her head,

Tonton tried to look mean as she can ( aaaahhh angry pig) as she watch out for any trouble,

"Sorry" said a Kusa ninja who used Shizune as a spring broad to get at a Oto-nin, "_the battle doesn't stop for the wounded or med-nins,"_ she thought sadly this had happen a lot,

She renders aid to any wounded taking out the odd Suna or Oto ninja along the way,

"Hay ikeike (bitch)," shouted a voice and Shizune saw 3 Oto-nin looking at her with lust ,"give up and we'll treat you real nice" the leader said as Tonton got in front of the 3 Oto-nin,

"Oink oink oink" growled Tonton, causing the Oto-nins to laugh "hay I guess it's pork ribs for dinner lets get disserted " said the Oto-nin, as his partners lunged at her but soon found Shizune, very well versed in taijutsu, easily pushes both back, blocking there sloppy attacks,

Wile Tonton who happen to be a Ninken that knows how to mold chakra, she produced a pink aura and gave a loud "OINK" Tonton shot forward like a glowing pink cannon ball hitting the Oto dead center and throwing him back in to a wall, causing the other 2 to look back in disbelieve,

"I'm may be a med-nin that don't mean that I'm defenceless" spoke Shizune and extended her chakra from her hands to form 2 Chakra Swords, and lunged at them her blades cut chakra links and blood veins with ease,

"Come on Tonton I think lady Tsunade and Aerlla-sama need some back up" said Shizune with Tonton in tow "Oink oink oink".

After using a Konoha med nin as a spring board Jade killed the Oto nin that was about to kill a man and a boy "stay low and wait to be evacuated" she stated and left, "

Jade panther claws sliced though enemy ninja with speed of a cat, nearing to were Anko was taking care of a mob of Oto in a very bloody way,

"Is that all you" sniped Anko armed with 2 Kunai in each hand had impaled a Oto's neck and chest, before lashing out only to be blocked by Jade, only a inch to spare from having a new hole in her mask and head head,

"HAY watch it we're on the same side" yelled Jade, Anko breathed hard and slowly clamed down "Sorry I get worked up when dealing with anything involving Orochimaru who happens to be these wimps kage,"

"I noted" Jade direly stated, "I'm be looking for Puma masked nin wearing a hooey that was giving out orders to the Oto nins I was thinking if that ninja is taken out.

"The rest will not know on what to do" finished Anko, and so the cat and the snake began to hunt a puma,

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" **growled the blond, his hand curled and un-curled before setting his sight on Taro, the battle in the stands was meaning less to him, all Naruto wanted was to kill Taro,

**"Taro you said ****with out doubt, and iron conviction of destroying your enemies" **growledNaruto, **"Turn about is fair play after all You threaten my Mate's planning to destroy them in every sense of the word I was content of just putting you in your place but now your a dead man if you can call your self a man" **

"Heh like you going to get close" mocked Taro "we have the Red Tornado" he chuckled before Naruto seemly fazed from view and was now in front of the Uzumaki heir and was about to impaled Taro chest with his arm but Kushina hit him with a powerful chakra kick that sent him skidding along the ground, before he stop slowly getting up Naruto was shaking the cobwebs out of his head,

Kushina flashed hand seals "-Doton-Devil's fist-"the earth before Naruto rose up and formed in to a fist and an arm, that was about to slam in to Naruto, but the shadows behind Naruto darkened and shot out a blast of shadows that spilt up in to thin lines that coiled around the earth fist and sliced it apart,

"You seem to forget you little teme a Mistress and a Princess trumps your Tornado" spoke Arella, as she steps in front of Naruto,

"Added that were both mad as hell at what you tried to do with Raven-chan and my grand gaki" declared Tsunade popping her knuckles, making the Uzumaki take a step back, save Taro who snored,

"Heh that may have been the case but not now there are a total of 5 chakra storage seals on her" boosted Taro, Arella look at Naruto who got up and nodded,

"She has more chakra then you Iwa whore and the blond cow together she the most powerful tool at my command she has no mercy emotions or will she complete her missions the perfect ninja" finishes Taro, smug "and your out numbered too",

"You're and will ever be a total baka" scoffed Kanna as she held Raven's limp nude body, Taro glared at Kanna who glared right,

"I'm a Seal Master so I can remove what ever hack job had been placed" stated Arella, shaking her head,

Taro blinked and realised he did it again, "Crap"

"And I over heard you talking about a plans ageist Naruto my clan and Hyuuga so it was you who saved us from the bottom of our hearts thank you very much lighting rod" stated Maria rubbing salt in to the wounds of Taro's ego,

The Uzumaki around Taro stared blankly him then at the girl soon the clan heir leaked killer intent and glared at the girls behind him the twin gave a smug look right back at him, and mockery gave Taro a thumbs up before give the middle finger.

"KILL that ikeike (bitch)," shouted Taro Kushina went in to action zip left to right making it hard to track her before launching her attack …"-Rapier-"she sent a chakra empowered thrust kick strait at Maria head "Maira-chan" shouted Arella along with Naruto tried to intercept Kushina but would be to late to protect her just as the kick near its target some one shoved aside Maria,

"Kin-chan" shouted Hinata seeing her new friend went in to a dead run and had jump at the last seconds to shoved Maira away from harm,

_"Oh this is going to hurt" _Kin thought,

Kin was right now in the line of fire and the kick connected with a loud crack "AAAAAAAAAAArrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhh" cried Kin as she coughed up blood it felt like her chest nearly caved in as chakra rip her top and breast bindings to shreds and burning her skin the force had thrown Kin backwards at high speed towards the wall,

"oofff" grunted Sakura as she catches Kin while digging in her heels in to the ground leaving 2 lines of trenches on the ground and would have smacked in to wall if Sasuke hadn't catch them, and dropped all three in to a heap,

"Sasuke-kun" breathed Sakura, looked behind her shoulder to see Sasuke with an annoyed look,

"You 2 are heavy" stated Sasuke, caused Sakura to blush, gently moved Kin limp body off her and got up to help Sasuke up.

Sasuke saw his team mates new look after he saw the dark haired girl naked chest even if she had chakra burn blisters the site still made him a bit red in the cheeks, _"Damn Naruto was right those 2 did help her" _

"……uuh nice catch" muttered Sasuke a little red in the cheeks "We need to find healer…………and cover her chest" he coughed in to his hand look around for threats seeing most of Suna and Oto were being pushed out from the stands as people who were wounded or being protected are being transport using a summoning jutsu like the one from the second test, to safety of the bunkers,

**"Chaa he's bashful sssssssooooooooo cute! hay how about given Sasuke-kun a peek at some hidden pink pussy Chaa" **

Sakura blushed at meaning of her inner voices comment before turn her focused to Kin a little blood was coming out of her month, and the nasty brush and chakra burns, started to look in flamed,

"Thanks Sasuke-kun I don't know if we should move her I think her ribs are broken we might puncher her lungs," spoke Sakura taking off her coat and drape it across Kin's chest, Hinata jogged over to them and pulled out her jar of home made cream and remove Sakura coat to exposed Kin's chest, "Oh Kin stay with us" said Hinata, as she uses her Byakugan, to check to see if Kin had internal bleeding, before taking a deep breath, and shot a glare at Sasuke to turn away, before rubbing the healing cream on the burns, blushing red getting a close up view of Kin's chest and touching her,

"You know healing jutsu's" asked Sakura keeping an eye on any threats and saw a pig….a pig??

"Oink oink oink" grunted Tonton running along side Shizune and med nins she rounded up,

"Shizune-san Kin been hurt really bad I think one of her lungs is filling up with blood" stated Hinata having finished pressing points on Kins body stopping blood flow to the ruptured veins

"Good job Hinata if you hadn't stopped the blood flow to the ruptured veins Kin would have choked on her own blood",

Hinata blushed at helping her loved one,

"Dear Kami I should have moved her and get her to the healers" muttered Sakura,

"You did the right thing 2 of her ribs had splintered and jarring or sudden movement her working lung would have been damage" spoke one of the Med-nin, who held the Kins ribs with chakra as she placed on a stretcher,

"-Sign-"breathed Sakura in relief, and noted Hinata rubs Kin cheek in a loving way, _"Wow who knew sweet shy quite Hinata was Bi" _

**"Chaa maybe……chaa chaa" **Sakura had a feeling that Inner was planning some thing big_,"My butt aches again"_

"UUH? I remember her she was from Oto that attacking us along with Suna" stated Sasuke,

"She changed sides after Naruto defeated her in a duel and willing gave up info about Oto leaders and planned attack, she on our side" spokeSakura, Sasuke, nodded and planned to ask Naruto later,

"-Doton Earth Crushing Serpent-"shouted another Uzumaki, the area behind him shot up to form a dragon made of earth and stone rose up from the ground and lunged at his bomb shell bloud,

"-Striking fist of the Kami- yelled Tsunade, pulls back her fist and strikes the dragon with he fist causing it to explode the blow back the earth killing the Uzumaki, she dashed to were the wounded or dead Genin lay slumped over ageist the wall who was being tented by one the Kusa ninjas one of the kunoichi team leaders who hands glowing green hovered over the Genin then the kunoichi head rose up as she stops her treatment and in a flash draws a sword from her umbrella.

Moving like lighting she pitied on her heel swinging it around and aimed it at Tsunade, neck who grabbed the hand and twisted it around the kunoichi back but felt a kunai ageist her thigh caused Tsunade to grab kunoichi's throat with her hand,

"It seem were at a impasse Oto nin" snap the Kusa kunoichi, making Tsunade think of a young kunoichi with red framed glasses and short reddish brown hair who hide her true intensions and intellect under a mask of cheeriness, along side a shaggy black hair ninja with a upbeat cocky attitude who was always look for a strong fighter just to test his limits,

"I'm not a Oto-nin Goei," stated Tsunade and lets go of the Lady Wu, who turn around and smiled "Tsunade-chan sorry about that the fighting you see" spoke Goei, she had blood flicks on her robes, not her own any way,

"I under stand………is the gaki stable" question Tsunade, looking at Kagegetsu, he was slumped over, ageist the wall after sliding off the indent mark he left, blood seem to drip from his mouth the movement of his shoulder were a sign of life,

"Yes stable for now he needs operation to remove the kunai and repaired his lung, I was fighting a few Oto and Suna nin when I sensed the boy had some life left" replied Goei,

"Your grand son is something else you know",

"yeah" said Tsunade, who pick up a rock and using her famed and fear super strength, to kill a Uzumaki attacking Kanna,

"Hehe you haven't lost your edge that for sure" spoke Goei as the Uzumaki drops dead after getting a new hole though his head,

"You would have to keep up your training after having and been forced to fight some of the worst the west have to offered over there they have people who make most missing ninja look like bullies" remarked Tsunade, rubbing her side were a old scar she gotten when under she estimated a opponent.

"My child is like him in more then just driving force of will like having great power in side of them" said Goei, Tsunade eyes widen then nodded, "when thing get settled Lui Bei would like to meet with the 5th Hokage and the new up and coming Genin," spoke Goei with a smile,

"Goei your always seem to know everything I'm suspire Sun isn't here fighting" Tsunade remarked,

"He passed away 14 years ago after saving my and Lui Bei child from being turned in to weapons" spoke Goei the look in her eyes told any one she still mourns his passing,

"I'm been out of the loop sorry" spoke Tsunade,

"I'll fill you in over some tea" said Goei, hiding her grief, like any long time ninja and dealwith it later,

Kanna, back pedaled away from 2 Uzumaki who tried to kill Raven and her "Die traitor" yelled one and flash hand seals, but stop and fell over dead, to show Naruto with a blooded Kunai, next a rock thrown at high speed killed the other one.

Naruto was about head for a new target before glaring at Kanna but soften seeing her holding Raven, before running to aid Arella and Maria the first trying to protect and the latter trying to survive,

"I take it back….." muttered Raven opening one eye a little "eh ??" Kanna looked the bleeding teen, "I'm glad you came back he really misses his big nee-chan" Raven said before passing out again, "Yeah I miss him too" whispered Kanna before heading to Tsunade, "Kosuke-sama head is mine for what he did to my once loving and caring okaa-sama my nii-chan to my family" Kanna spoke softy, as she laid Raven down to be checked by Tsunade,

"She got a good knock to the head wind chakra cuts some brushes and kunai wounds, some pulled, muscles and she intact" Tsunade rattled off healing Raven wounds, smiled at the last part but frowned at the unseen wounds the mental trauma Raven had gone though but if she was like her mother with lots of support the young teen would bounced back, "I think you eared some bowie points with Naruto",

"Good now I have to take some ones head" stated Kanna and made a beeline for Kosuke,

"Don't get your self kill grandgakis both of you" spoke Tsunade, as she takes off her over coat to covered Raven's nude body and using her pants belt to tie it close,

Kushina draws 3 Kunai to kill Maria who was on the defence holding a kunai in fount of her, Kushina was nearly on her,

Her mother smashed her fist to the red heads face, and leaned back as a Kunai sailed past her head, before throwing her own kunai at the Uzumaki hitting him in the throat, before getting tackled by Kushina, who was trying to stab her eyes out, Arella managed to stab the Kunai in to the ground beside her and smashed her forehead in to Kushinas, causing her to stubble back wards and using her foot pushed Kushina off her,

"Thanks mom" yelled Maria and blocked a kunai slash by Uzumaki, of got thrown back by a -Fury kick-

"Go to Tsunade now" ordered Arella seeing Naruto guarded her Maira back,

Getting to her feet Arella studied Kushina but let out a gasp when she felt her body was on fire "I hope you like the reunion with Trigon" stated Taro, using a Genjutsu –Relive terror-to make Arella see and live her worst fears and nightmares,

Arella found her self back in Iwa "No not again" whispered Arella, when her clothing was shredded, to exposing her nude body,

Arella vainly covered, her nakedness "Its not real" she muttered then felt ropes warp around her limbs, "Aaaaaaaghhh" and was yanked up to about 6feet off the ground, she hears a mob booing and cheering the odd rotten food was thrown at her next a pair of hands jiggled her breasts for the mob amusement next hot pokers were pressed ageist her skin, she tried to hold in the pain but in the end it was to much and she let out gut retching cried "Aaaaaagggghhh"

Next she was in her old cell, Arella gasp feeling hands probing her privets and forced her mouth open before it stopped, next ropes tied her hands behind her back with rope loop across her chest making her breast puff out her legs and feet are tied with individual lengths of rope and making her legs spread wide for easy access to her slit and rectum inviting to be used and abused,

"no nononononono" whimpered Arella as she is lashed, burned, cut and stab, near drowning, limb crushing, burning hot candle wax drip on her stomach along her spine butt breast and gentiles, next she was beaten with bamboo poles leave red welts on her skin before moving to rape she was forced to bend over her face mashed to the table as her legs and arms were tied to the tables, next she felt unwanted intrusion burning pain shot though her not giving her time to adjust to the size,

she grunted with each unpleasant thrusts and sighed feeling the man pull out but next even more pain shot up her spine as her ass is tore in to before long burning hot seed is shot painful deep in to her, she let out a sob as the man pulled out, before another takes his place,

her captors forced her to do every sex act they known had done it to her, now her belly was getting bigger, as the door opened,

"No more" cried Arella see the mans face, "NO not you any thing but you" she saw the long white haired man with that sick grin of his, having him to thank for the new life growing in side her,

"Hello ikeike how my favoured breeding cow doing" grinned a shirtless Trigon his yellow colour eyes looked at her with lust, Arella whimpered as he moving towards her unbuckled his pants next he grabbed one of her breasts giving a hard sneezed, then grabbing her hair forced his member in to her mouth and down the back of her throat,

Back in to the real world,

"This isn't real aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh your dead your dead" screamed Arella holding her head, as Taro kicked Arella in the back as Kushina punches her to the ground,

"MOM" shouted Maria as she turns around to help her mother but felt 4 kunai hit her arms and legs "aaaagggghh" cried Maira falling down she looked to see a group of Uzumaki lead by Kosuke, Naruto was at Maria side giving a look of worry,

"Kosuke-sama is the Daimyo dead" asked Taro seeing Naruto in front of Maria,

"No Jiraiya and Hizashi help him escape and now I have Kisuke after me why haven't you subdued the Kyuubi yet"

"We had problems don't worry I used that Genjutsu on the slut we can threaten to harm her to make them to come along with out any problems" stated Taro seeing Arella whimpered form, and had a chuckled.

Naruto growled, as Maria was near tears seeing her mother forced to remember her time in Iwa and draws a Kunai,

"Good idea…… ack you damn demon you the Roth-temes that Hyuuga weaklings and the Iwa-whore surrender or your mother kills Arella" threaten Kosuke, after a kunai went pass his ear, thrown by Naruto

**"Oda-san would kill her self before that happen you not laying a finger on my mates"** growl Naruto, Maira blushed a little, and wonder if Naruto realised that mates has a double meaning, and really hope for the loving kind,

"Mates you talk like the beast you really are" scoffed Kosuke, "I knew you're a beast in human skin look at your self covered with blood"

"Shut up you retarded old man I do not see Naruto as a beast and blame your clans so called aaagggghhhh two bit heir" said Maria removing the Kunai from her arm, with a gush of blood "For you plans going down the toilet" she finished before chomping down on a blood pill and blood clotting pill,

"Shut up you Iwa ikeike" snapped Taro,

**"Golden rod here can't keep his mouth shut I'm know as the loud deadlast class clown even I know not to give out info" **Naruto step back to help Maira,

"You baka I told you not to shoot you mouth off" Kosuke yelled at Taro,

"Who cares about that" retorted Taro, "We need to get this freak right now"

**"Take your best shot oh wait you did if lighting rod was your best we got nothing to worry about"** sniped Naruto noted the wind flow around him and every one near by, he can see the wind,

4 Uzumaki attack "-Kage spearing darkness-" yelled Maria shot both open hands 2 black balls of shadows formed and shot out 6 black lances killing 2 as the other 2 got a Kunai thrown in to the chest, by Naruto,

**"I'm going to kill all of you for what you were going to do to Raven" **yelled Naruto drawing his last Kunai, and removed the one from his back,

"What the matter a shadow teme and a fox boy too much for the great Uzumaki clan" mocked Maira and then winch in pain from her wounds,

**"Yea if want it then come and get me"** Naruto said with middle finger raised,

"You piece of Eta trash I think Iwa would pay double for you and you twin returned after all why pay again for a already used up breeder" Kosuke stated,

Arella eyes snapped opened she managed to flushed Taro chakra from her system_, "getting blind sided by a genin I should hand in my rank as ninja sage right now as for that little shit he's going to regret ,……………… did I hear that old fool right, so it was the elders I guess I will get some revenge by taking care of Taro damn it Now I got to see Yuri again earlier then I plan even for a shrink I find her annoy, "_

Maria keeled down on her knees with blood running down her arms and thigh's, take out a roll of tape to bind her wounds, she wasn't paying attention to Kosuke bullshit, tile something click, "It's true you were the leak, you teme traitors my mother live though of 6 months of hell" spat Maria directing all her hate at the slime before her,

**"Temes you sold out our own side" **yelled Naruto,

"baka's we Uzumaki will do any thing to weaken our enemies and show all lesser clan and ranks there place at our feet this is how clan wars are fought" stated Kosuke and spat at Maria, not seeing Arella hand making a fist, and summon a spot of darkness behind Taro,

"You lost it this village is founded to stop wiping out whole clans yet you still hold on to the old ways just to gather and horde power at the cost of others" spoke Maria,

"Stop talking Eta the mere site of you makes us ill" remarked one of Uzumaki,

"I say we cut her tongue out I feel dirty every time she talks better yet just kill her" spoke Taro, as Naruto roared and was frozen by the rage given off by the outcast,

"Die" muttered Arella, and sent a pulse of chakra to the shadows, shaping it to her will, as the purpled eye blond, he extended his chakra to the wind flow around Taro making a small spiral around himTaro eyes widen in fear but felt nothing a moment pass and still nothing happen,

"heh you can't to it you……." Started Taro, but a spike made from shadows had lanced though his chest fallowed by his view started to spilt one way them another and so on before blackness over taken him,

(Next Taro found him self in some fiery hellish land of fire and wailing of condemned souls seeing a man dressed in a nice suit holding up a maid outfit in his right hand and a big pineapple in his left, Taro did not like were this was going even less when the man spoke "Heeheehee hay look boys fresh meat")

Maria eyes widen seeing Taro after being run though start to fall apart when Naruto covered her head with his arms **"This isn't for your eyes to see this up close"** Naruto whispered to her ear, Naruto felt his eyes change back normal, he shuttered at the remains of Taro, "H-oo-w" whispered Maria warping her arms around him, she wasn't afraid of Naruto just seeing Taro come apart can fuel nightmares life.

"I really don't know" replied Naruto a little afraid of this happen to his love ones, if this power gets out of control, and one of them is killed.

Kanna shut her eyes and turned her head away as Hinata covered her eyes right after seeing Naruto wind chakra go though Taro body,

"like his father" muttered Tsunade, shuttering at the event behind her as she and the team of med-nins evacuate the 3 wounded Genin and one Jounin, Iwa learned to fear Konoha yellow flash, and know if you hurt his comrades and love ones you die,

"I..I" spoke a stunned Sakura, as Sasuke move Sakura head to his chest to shield her from that gory site, he saw Taro came apart and fell in a pile of blood and meat, _"Note to self never piss off the dope that much"_

"He still Naruto just showing his darker side" whispered Hinata,

**"That's nice going Kit if that don't prove you're the alpha here there are a few former pack kit near by and there's 1 tailed lord as well, I always found him a good opponent but he hasn't been throw around chakra which is odd seeing, that his host home village is attacking"** mused Kyuubi_, **"Uh why the 9th level of hell dose Shukaku chakra scent smell female he's male…………. I think or Shukaku picked up some really odd habits over the years"**_

"Damn it you would like that fucking kami damn monster it kill kill kill with you" yelled Naruto who appeared in his mind, before the cage "It's a wonder a thing like you can even talk you baka animal if you never came here I would had have a family a normal life"

**"Really now would you be the same person"** asked Kyuubi not even fazed by his host out burst, "**I highly doubt it even with your father the Hokage slash Yellow flash been alive your former pack may have still turned your mother in to a puppet, or killed him another way so quit morning"**

Kyuubi stared at his host,

**"How do you think I feel about all this I'm a being born from nature a child of the Kami of nature to never feel the sun on my face or feel trees the scent of nature is true hell for me less we make some agreement"**

All the anger drained from Naruto reflecting on what Kyuubi said, that clan would be the same and would have destroyed both Roth and Hyuuga Raven-chan Maira-chan his first friends Oba-san a mother figure who always gave a kind word or advice Hinata she showed him kindness to him and Kagegetsu friendly words and wanting to prove every one there more then they thought to be, every one he have meant would had have vastly different fates if he acted like Taro, Naruto shuttered at the mere idea,

Kyuubi was pleased like most of his kind often teaches lessons with out some one knowing it was a lesson,

**"A fretful revision if I never came but before you ask the reason behind my attack on Konoha not every thing is what it seems but not now only that I prove my wiliness to aid you even help your mates good thing I marked them with the way enemies seemly attracted to you like that man known as Orochimaru his stench of his chakra still lingers who now after your pack comrade" **

"heh your right Hebi-teme will not get my friend" replied Narutos then think about the marking bit, "Hay what marking what did you do to my friends"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes Humans are so under evolved in relationships and claming mates,

**"You humans managed to breed with out marking your mates to keep rival males from matting with other males mates is beyond my under standing simply for your small brain to under stand those 4 female are very attracted to you as life mate's or humans say wife's"**

"Nani???? Wife's who, 4??"

Kyuubi right brow ticked this normally happen when having to deal with other lords mainly the more dumb ass ones.

**"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH BAKA those 4 females I talk to who else"** yelled Kyuubi blowing back Naruto with the force of his voice, and flying spit.

**"You see males with 3 or more females with those shadows users great pack so the twins wouldn't mind its painful clear that lavender one in head over heels in wanting to be your mate and black haired one that wanted to kill you but you saved her from a worst fate and the pheromones they give off kind of tip me off,"**

"Naruto-kun are you all right is Kyuubi getting on your case" asked Maria looking in to Naruto face when he blank out.

A blazing blush was on his cheeks and looked at Maria who still had her head in his arms, "She really cute "Aaaah" Naruto opened his mouth, and Maria blinked a little confused.

Kosuke gasp and step back as the clan heir born from years of breeding and training killed right before his eyes, by a outcast "run" spoke Kosuke "run now" he yelled as the reaming Uzumaki started to run,

"Hello Kosuke" a lazy voice called out as Kisuke reviled him self, though covered with toad oil Kisuke still held aura of cold detachment, Benihime rested on his shoulder,

3 Uzumaki charged at the Fire Guardian "Well this is unfair only 3 I'll hardly even work up a sweat –Sing Benihime Sing You Fury –"with one swing all 3 Uzumaki were engulfed by blast of flames leaving only a little ash,

"Oh take it like a man Kosuke you know I'm one of the strongest Fire Guardian's of the 13 Guards courts" stated Kisuke seeing the ever Uzumaki tight ass nearly wetting him self and begging on his knees,

"I'II surrenders I;m begging you to spare me it was the other elders and that gaki Taro force me to act like this" Kosuke pleas, and cried out as his Achilles tendons, were slashed, as Kanna shakes her wakizashi clean, before pressing down on the elders back tied him up and gagging him,

"Ah thank for the help but I got orders to lop this old fart dried up head off from the Daimyo you know the guy who signs my your's every ones pay checks" asked Kosuke using Benihime to hold up his weight.

"Oh you'll still get it I going to use him as a replacement for my mother who been under control by him and those teme elders to the families of those ninja killed by her" stated Kanna as she slapped a stases note to the mans head then seal him in a scroll,

"I see your plan dangled a bigger piece meat in front of them hmm sure I'll talk to the Daimyo, I hope your mother recovers" spoke Kosuke and patting Kanna back side, he met Kanna when she was 10 Kanna ran away after getting a harsh talking so he let her hide out in his shop he didn't see her as member of a Clan only parsed for her skills, or the child of the Red just Kanna.

Aerlla was finished playing possum went in to action kicked Kushina legs out from under her before getting back up in time to block a punch from Kushina, and replied with knee to her thigh, making the red head drop to one knee,

Next Aerlla garbs Kushina sleeve giving a hard yank ripping it off Kushina shoulder to see the glowing red seal array,

"I got too knock her out" spoke Arella mostly having to avoid getting gutted by Kushina Kunai before backing away and drawing her own kunai, and blocked Kushina Kunai,

Konoha ninja school,

When the Uzumaki attacked Naruto in the arena, the big screen blacked out causing a up roar, and panic as the teachers clamed the children, word came to move children everyone got worried, began in put the plan in to action,

Roth ninjas set up seals to transport the children to the bunker but Konohamaru Hanabi Udon, Moegi and Hotaru, went out the back way but were catch by Ebisu and Iruka, and now Konohamaru Hanabi Udon, Moegi and Hotaru standing in the hall looking very sheepish along with Ebisu and Iruka who are looking very crossed,

"I seem to have misjudged you Konohamaru I thought you were smarter you would be come a great ninja but this goes way beyond the pranks …………..what that sound….." asked Ebisu holding his ears along with Iruka and the 5 ninjas in training the low buzzing sound was getting louder -KAA-BOOM- the massive explosion caused startled cries, and panic

"Oh Man that was loud" moaned Konohamaru holding his head,

"It's a Sound jutsu" said Udon checking his glasses, "WHAT" yelled Moegi holding her ears

"What was that?" yelled Hanabi hugging Hotaru who crouched low holding her head in fear,

"That sounded like it came from north Gate" explained Iruka, "We need to get out of here"

The double doors of Konoha North Gate had seen better days, the Right door had been shattered in to splinters slowly the left door groaned under its own weight as it fell, with a ground shaking -boom-,

The Chunin guards staggered to there feet, getting there bearing when a ninja yelled "What the Hell is that" and pointed at the door.

From out of the smoke cloud massive gloved hand gripped the remains of the North Door slowly moving though the smoke a lacking of better words a giant Samurai wearing dull red pants and shirt under pitch black Samurai armour welding a war club stands before The Chunin guards,

"Mayhem" echo from the giants helmet that had the mark of Oto on its forehead, before raising his club high before smashing it to the ground causing shock waves of rocks and dust sending the Konoha ninja flying back,

Mayhem started moving letting teams of Suna and Oto ninja dashed though, making there way thought the village.

-Oto Ninpo-

Konoha market district –WA-BOOM- –WA-BOOM- –WA-BOOM- –WA-BOOM- sound shock waves destroyed buildings, standing before the chaos

"come on all these Konoha trash can't even put up a fight" bemoaned Havoc, letting his Sound cannons returned to there stand by mode, "To think Strom was worried he need to get out and fight more" Havoc remarked, opening and closing his hand,

"Yet they seem to be doing a holding action", muttered Hunter resting his curved blade on his shoulders, "see mostly Chunin and the odd Jonnin were making hit and run attacks",

"For once I have to agree" remarked Chimera sitting on one of his creations a large scorpion,

"Let our allies take the lead it will easy to deal with them later" stated Hunter, as another building got destroyed, by Mayhem who then batted a Konoha ninja with his club, after getting hit by fire Jutsus,

"Well I'm off to collect test subjects hehehehehe" cackled Chimera as he make his way the Konoha ninja school with his creations and teams of Oto ninjas in tow,

Back to the Arena,

"That's not good" stated Saji, seeing the fire ball, from stands "I think were under attack" said Shikamaru seeing Oto and Suna ninjas popping up every were.

"I thought the attack signal was a Temple of Nirvana no Jutsu" blurted out Kankuro, both Saji, and Shikamaru looked at the Suna group.

"Man this sucks" muttered Shikamaru "Now I got to fight"

"Ho well I was getting bored and I do enjoy the odd fight with a pretty girl" grinned Saji smiling at Suna girl,

"You Baka" said Temari, glaring her brother, before reaching to draw her weapon but found her self frozen, "AAAAAHHHHHHH crap" bemoaned Temari, the seconded time she got beat and she didn't get out one jutsu, _"I upping my training if I live though this mess"_

"-Shadow Imitation No jutsu – succeed " Shikamaru manipulate his shadow to attached to the Suna teams own shadows holding them in place after seeing Oto and Suna were attacking Konoha,

"Better hide………" remarked Shikamaru,

"Already done -Removed from site-"muttered Saji and the 5 Genin fades from site under a genjutsu if Gaara was let loose and with his sand manipulating ability he would wipe out every Kusa and Konoha ninja in site ,

"Let go you damn Konoha weaklings" grunted Temari,

"Uh for the record I'm from Kusa" Saji lazily stated "hmmm you're a C cup am I right" he mused staring at Temari chest,

"Eeek don't even think about it you pervert" yelled a indigent Temari,

"Jeez can't you keep thoughts on other things then Mendosuke women," ask Shikamaru,

"Hay up yours pineapple head and you can go fuck your boyfriend" yelled Temari,

"Pineapple head?" asked Shikamaru, "Mendosuke woman"

"Boyfriend? I 'm in to the ladies and what's wrong making women feel like women" stated Saji,

"Eat shit and die" growled Temari,

"Damn woman you act like man half the time it's hard to tell" said Shikamaru off handed,

"I'll kill you" Temari yelled though clenched teeth.

"Damn It what did you do" yelled Kankuro, Gaara said nothing, and seem to be in deep thought,

"Well cat boy I can use my shadow to take control of another's shadow and make the do this" Shikamaru raised both his arm and leg in turn Gaara Kankuro and Temari, did the same, I can't summon shadows like the Roth but I can still do a lot damage with my own shadow"

"Well how about you tired to explained why Suna attacking Konoha along with Oto, our villages were at peace" asked Saji, "AAah shit" stated Saji, as he felt kunai ageist neck,

"Just great" muttered Shikamaru,

"We're attacking because this peace is killing our village the Kaze Daimyo has been cutting back on funding sending missions to Kusa and Konoha our lands so called War Master has been pushing for the dismantling of Suna we have no other reason but to go to war to prove our might" said Baki behind Saji holding a kunai to his neck,

"That sucks" said Shikamaru_, "I can't think of a way out of here with out getting myself and_ Saji_ killed and I'm running out of chakra –sigh- when in doubt sit down and wait "_ the released his shadow bind then sat down,

"Did it ever dawn on you to talk to our villages or what they say about Suna being hot heads? On yea all that sun fired your brains" said Saji, this got Baki to growl and press the Kunai a little harder" Uck did I hit a sore spot if it make you feel better I can get Shikamaru to fine some thing shiny for you guys to look at" Saji got punch to the gut by Kankuro,

"You got a damn mouth on you pretty boy" said Kankuro, and punched Saji again in the face who spat some blood "And you hit like a baby wearing a cat suit"

"Why you lower nin trash……………" said Kankuro, and ready to punch Saji again.

"Let them go" muttered Gaara, shocking every one "I'm not getting involved with anything that man who called him self my father"

"…………Gaara" muttered Temari,

"Don't you care about our village Gaara" yelled Kankuro,

"The same village that feared me because I hold the sand beast because of Suna own Kage caused the soul of our birth mother to be sealed in side of me along with Shukaku" retorted Gaara,

Kankuro, went quite,

"…………………" Baki wasn't able to say anything,

Shikamaru was shocked that the crazy redhead had plainly stated he is a host of a being of legend Shukaku the sand beast it would explained his ability to control sand and blood lust he had show in the prelims, and some how Naruto had befriend him, Naruto had stop one of the most powerful ninja, he had seen in his short time as a ninja, every thing was becoming very very Mendosuke and his kusa counter part didn't even raised a eyelash at that,

"I had my seal repaired after encountering Naruto in the post prelims month and met with him, he is like me hated by his village but he still pushes on to prove he is not what others believed"

_"Naruto seem to have a lot of anger directed at him and Gaara said that he was like him……………..fuck Naruto is a host and………who this guy?". _

"It seems this Naruto has deep connection with you Sabaku no Gaara" spoke a voice from around the corner slowly walking in to view a Samurai wearing blue and white sleeveless over coat many high ranking Samurai wear over sliver and dark grey armour armed with a spear that seemly made to look like a cannon, even with out his helmet it wasn't hard for any Suna ninja to see who he is, the War Master of Kusa with the robes of a Kaze Daimyo,

"Oh man we are so screwed" muttered Kankuro, as 2 others appeared behind the man Baki stiffen as a edge of a blade is press ageist his neck,

"Stand Down or you will be eliminated" spoke a dark blue clad ninja, Baki dropped the Kunai,

"Wise move" the man stated, and felt the weapon gone from his neck,

"Can some one please what the hell just happen and who these guys are" asked Shikamaru,

"He the War Master of Kaze no Kuni" said Temari, sweat ran down her face, her father and the Kaze War Master hated each other.

"My name is Tokugawa Ieyasu young man and these are my retainers Honda Tadakatsu "HMM" the tall man grunted looking down at Shikamaru _"This guy is freaking huge if I'm going to fight him it will be a real drag to fight him"_

"his daughter Honda Ina" Ina bows a little" last this shadowy man is Hattori Hanzō" Hanzō stared at the 2 Genin, "This guy is scary" muttered Saji, "No shit" replied Shikamaru,

"Now the pleasantries aside, you will stand down or be declared traitors to Kaze no Kuni" stated Tadakatsu, levelling his great spear Tonbo-giri at the Suna team, who started to sweat save Gaara of just crossed his arms, mother had reawaken and told him what she knew about the Tokugawa Ieyasu he was stern but fair man who would treat him fairy if he didn't appeared threatening,

"Ah I don't mean to butt in I got to ask as a Genin of Konoha why didn't you informed the Hokage of your arriving here to round up the Suna ninja" asked Shikamaru rubbing the back of his head,

"Kaze problem and Kaze will correct this problem" stated Hanzō, Shikamaru shuttered at Hanzō voice,

"Well put, now my young Sabaku are you going to stand down or do we going to have problems" asked Ieyasu, levelling his cannon pike at Gaara head,

"I will not attack Konoha" stated Gaara, "Baki"

"Yes Gaara"

"The plan is point less seeing as the Kasekage is a fake" stated Gaara, "his scent is the smell of snakes, I don't like snakes and I don't like loud noises" Gaara was hearing the sound base jutsus hurt his ears, and "Oto has both"

"Well I can't ague with those reasons" replied Temari that Punk Oto nin Zaku hit on her and tried to grope her butt last month so she hit him and kick his ass, before he got his beat down by her fellow Kunoichi from Kusa,

"Heeheeheehee so the little monster child figured it out" called out a voice as mist seemly surrounded them,

"It seems we're being spied on" remarked Ieyasu,

_"What now I could be watching the sky all day not facing a talking smoke cloud_", thought Shikamaru,

"Something fowl is in the air all around us" said Ina as she ready her Bladed Longbow and gasp when something brushed her hair,

"Oh she has soft hair heeheehee" chuckled the mist, "and big one must be the daddy looking really pissed"

"Stop with the pallor tricks ninja we are not easily intimated" said Tadakatsu,

"Show your self fiend and I'll show how soft I can be or are you too much of coward" threaten Ina, since something who then spin on her heel notching her bow with a arrow, and pointed it at the forehead of a Puma masked ninja, hunched over on the railing,

"My my such hostility and I have done nothing wrong…………. Yet" remarked Puma, and placed a finger on the arrow tip, "Oh my why on earth such a petty little thing like you handling such sharp pointy things" that remarked irked Ina,

"I do believe Suna have second thoughts" remarked Puma,

"I think Gaara-san is saying he not going to fight" remarked Spectre, now standing above, the waiting area, stand on the wall.

Gaara gored cork pop out sand poured out and moved with a life of its own,

"So Suna is backing out now hmmm Gaara-kun", asked Puma,

"Leave" spoke Gaara and made a triangle hand seal "- Desert Coffin-"sand wrap around Puma in to a sand cocooned "A uck a little tight" grunted Puma, "can you loosen up a little"

Gaara raised his hand at the sand cocooned "No" and closed his fist "–Desert Funeral –"Puma was constricted and crush, blood oozed from the floating mass of sand,

"Heeheehee are you sure you got him……. Ack" said Spectre but found an arrow shot in to his chest next he fell forward hitting the railing and tumbled to the Arena floor,

"Not a good way to go for ninja or samurai" stated Tadakatsu, "That I agree with you my old friend" said Ieyasu,

"Very useful way of target disposal" remarked Hanzō nodding his head,

"Not the words I would use" said Saji, thinking about the first time he saw Gaara jutsu.

"Nice shot" Temari remark at Ina bowmen ship, any Kase woman in the military not train as ninja, are trained as archers and Ina is aptly name the archer goddess, as her arrow strikes true.

"I was aiming for his head" said Ina, "I still feel unease, I faced Ninja before but none like those 2,"

"I never noted but Gaara make's any one unease I just gotten use to it" Temari shrugged,

"-Sigh- just great another Mendosuke female" muttered Shikamaru,

"Thought she has very nice legs" remarked Saji but both Genin, felt the glare burning in to there heads, seeing that Tadakatsu was behind them and being any good father he didn't like boys that make rude and lewd remark's about his little girl.

"A very unwise move to make remarks of ones child when there parent is near by" said Tadakatsu in a low voice as he gripping Saji shoulder a little harden then needed,

"Yes very unwise" stated Shikamaru sweated a bit, and nearly jumped out of his skin as Tadakatsu, gave a light pat on his shoulder,

"I think I just lost a few years off of my life" said Saji, his voice croaked a little,

"Now Baki wasn't it how do I get your fellow Suna nin to stand down?" ask Ieyasu very pleased how events turned out the fighting had left the confines of the Arena save 2 ninja having one on one battle at the other end of the Arena, when word of the 4th kasekage plan to attack Konoha with the Oto, Kaze Daimyo not wanting to ask the Hi Daimyo or the Hokage help in getting control of his own ninja, would show weakness to there allies, and more importantly would invite there enemies to attack,

And to think that this had all started with fund reviews for an impending war from the south,

Ieyasu started a review of funds used for the military and caused the cut back in Suna mission offers, until a new spending outline had been draw up, to the Kaze Daimyo, likening so the coastal sea ports along Kaze coast line can be rebuild and reinforced after being attack by Iron clad sea raiders from the Utopia army in Southern lands and lastly ,to maintained full Army Navy and Ninja force, in readiness of All out War with the Sea going enemy from the South, and making sure every thing is ready "one step at a time" often quoted by .Ieyasu ,

But the KazeKage seem to think that the Kaze Daimyo, was favouring Konoha and Ieyasu was trying to bankrupt Suna so in a move that would show what happens if you stand in the hot sun too long planned to attacked Konoha along with a lower village Oto, who by info from Kenshin, that the Kage of Oto was the Ninja Sage of Snakes the Konoha's traitor,

Ieyasu was now in Konoha posing as the Kaze Daimyo and a unit hand picked men to regained control of Kaze wayward ninjas, by force and there was the host of the sand beast, tile the attack started he waited and watched noting many famed ninjas from the 3rd war were here it seemed the Hokage and the Kage of Kusa had made there own plans Ieyasu only hope that losses would be minimal but the reputation of Ninja Sage of Snakes he was very doubtful,

The matches were entertaining but Hanzō remark that ninja do not wear orange even if it's muted but he was mildly impressed with the amount of Doppelgangers he can make, Tadakatsu had be impressed with his loyalty to his comrades,

he was tempted to let Tadakatsu, deal with the Taro gaki and his kin when they tried to rape a member of a enemy clan in full view, codes of honour differs between ninjas and samurai but its one thing to win over a enemy its another to shame and violated a unarmed enemy for there own enjoyment, is dishonourable and in-moral.

Temari leaned over the railing to see were Spectre body "What the hell EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK" Temari screamed as the thought to be dead Puma grabbed her ankle, then climbed up and grabs the fount of her battle dress,

"Temari" yelled Kankuro and tried to hold on to his sister as Ina stabs a arrow in to Puma's arm but got back handed, Ieyasu stabbed Puma in the neck but Puma still wouldn't "a corpse Jutsu" Ieyasu muttered as Tadakatsu grabbed Temari waist,

"Now now that wasn't nice" spoke Puma who grabs Temari hair and planted both feet on the wall and started to drag her off the railing, Gaara sent out sand , and crushed Puma's legs, but still he held on,

Shuriken imbed them selves in to Puma's arms upper body and head before Hanzō lashed out his weapon cleanly sliced both forearms off, fallowed up by 2 Kunai hit Puma's chest slicing the heart in 2 places, as the body fell, "This time stay eliminated" stated Hanzō hearing bones break on impact, he look over the railing but noted something out of place "Impossible"

"What is this another ninja trick" said Tadakatsu, seeing the same as Hanzō,

"Where's the body of the other one" stated Gaara seeing no other body then Puma's, second body,

"Ina-san arrow dead center we all saw it" Shikamaru stated,

"I seen jutsu's that may explain this" said Ieyasu.

"I didn't see a body as well and Gaara doesn't leave bodies behind" Kankuro spoke unwrapping his nin puppet,

A wave of KI washed over them, Tadakatsu turned around to face the threat "I am a man of peerless might I shall not cowered in the face of my opponents"die

"Well said my old friend" said Ieyasu and levelled his cannon pike, at the doorway,

"Heehee Nerco isn' that easy to kill nor my self" stated Spectre standing in the door way,

"Nicely put my dear Spectre" spoke Puma, now named Nerco, walked out from behind Spectre,

"We' are not part of Hell's Generals for nothing after all" stated Spectre, .

"Mendosuke" muttered Shikamaru,

"Indeed" remarked Ieyasu.

Arena med bay

"Damn Hebi-Oban (Cranky old snake bitch)" muttered Naruto hearing sounds of things exploding, and fighting as his Oba-chan looked at the wound in his back,

"I hope your not talking about me gaki" muttered Tsunade, amazed at the rate of healing not only this not his tenet doing this healing Naruto body was drawing on the tenets own chakra and using it to rebuild cells and the damage,

"Nah if I wanted to be rude to yea I'll call you Baabaa" remarked Naruto as Maira and Hinata were with Kin and Raven as his team mates had stand guard out side.

"Baabaa grrrrrrrrrrrrr", Growl Tsunade, and got her arm around Naruto neck in to a choked hole,

"AAAAAcckkk hay wounded here" gagged Naruto, as Tsunade, thumped his head and grounded her knuckles in to his scalp,

"Didn't Arella ever teach you matters" Tsunade gave her grandson a nuggey, but feel Naruto paused in his movements,

"I hope Oba-san will be aright" muttered Naruto,

"Naruto she lived though the 3rd war 6 months in Iwa face Kyuubi and looking after you for most of your life after being abandoned, and if Arella lived though all that she'll come out fine, or are you thinking about Kushina" asked Tsunade,

"She left me with out a second thought now all this stuff with seals……… I hate her but happy I may get her back and Kanna saved Raven I'm grateful, but I hated them for years, but I'm hopeful, I really don't know what to feel" Naruto hanged his head,

"-sigh- Naruto I can't tell you to welcome them back, with open arms the wounds in your heart run deep, in time you may forgive them up to you, just don't running off for about 10 years," Tsunade, hug Naruto and kissed the top of his head,

"I won't and I'll give them a shot believe it" said Naruto,

Outside up ageist the door Kanna was crying relived that her little brother, would give them a chance,

Arella tossed the remains of a arena seat she got slammed in to and got to her feet then closed with Kushina who looked rags both sleeves and both pants legs rip off the angry red seals glowed, puppet seals no matter how complex was limited with out human will or imagination, the ROOT were a example of this highly skill and loyalty to Konoha at the cost off free will, they had the highest death rate in the war,

Kushina attack pattern's were set by predetermine ranges when ever she started to use a Jutsu all it takes to stop her was get in to melee range but you still had to deal with chakra kick and the fact Kushina was manipulated to train every day for a better part of decade give or take, Arelle on the other hand her time was split between Clan meetings /friends/family,Naruto/Village meetings /Training, _"the prefect ninja let prove that its false"_

"Kushina I don't know if you're aware or not but I'm sorry for not seeing what was happing I thought it was grief then what you said when our friend ship was broken know you didn't mean it, Naruto has grown in to a find young man had a hard life but he may fall down, others tried to keep him down but he will always gets back ups like you and Minato, damn it' where's is that loud annoy tomboy who wouldn't stop tile she changed her clan who grows up to be come the Red Tornado the most feared Kunoichi in the land" pleas Aerlla "I made a vow to help your family and that include you that is my Nindo"

_"I'm going to use that Jutsu its going to take all my chakra for one shot, but it will be the first I used it on human being…………………………… lets go with the flow" _

Aerlla hold out her palm chakra swirled -Rasengan- "I will save you using this jutsu created by Minato" said Arella and made one handed seal with her free hand the soon burned with grey chakra aura like flame"-8 points of heaven-Seal Beak-" and next she combine both jutsu to getter, "- Seal Rasengan Beaker –" the blue orb of chakra turned light grey swirled around adsorbed the FuuJutsu in its self growing larger that needed 2 hands to handle and keep up the rotation,

_"Minato I need your help if you can hear me help me save your wife" _thought Arella,

Kushina looked at portal to the out side she seem what she had done over 40 Konoha ninja from Hyuuga and Roth she kill, she just watched as 4 of her own clan tortured for fun a drying Roth who got her arm blown off her wails, chilled her to the bone, how she kill that short Roth boy and saw the look of pain/fear/ surprised before he was kick in to the wall, and having to watch Raven almost get raped,

Now her X- friend was fighting her,

"Please kill me" whispered Kushina,

"Hay now where's that firebrand tomboy I marriage, she wouldn't be crying " spoke a voice Kushina hadn't heard in years,

"………………….. Koi?................................"

_A memory of grinning blond wearing a white t-shirt black shorts and wakizashi on his back I'm going to be the 4th Hokage I will be even greater then 1st 2nd 3rd Hokage's the reason because I will protect my love ones and the people of this village that's my dream my ninja way my Nindo, I'm Namikaze Minato you better remember it" _

"Hay Hime" Minato smile,

Kushina looked dumbly at her husband, dumb grin and all he hadn't aged a day,

"I miss you I want to be with you" cried Kushina, vainly grabbing at Minato

"You got to live Hime" Minato spoke,

"Why"

"You got to live Hime"

"Kanna and Naruto need you now where's that firebrand tomboy I marriage,"

Kushina looked around and saw a door, looking at her Koi who nodded and with that she ran but chains wrapped around her limbs slow her down but she still she ran towards the door,

"This my body This my body I control this body I will live I will fallow my own path"

She just was about to grab the doorknob, "Believed it"

Kushine formed her own-Rasengan- but seemly had some inner conflict, Arella see this and rushed Kushine who reacted by thrusting her own -Rasengan- at Arella who clench her teeth as she felt the buzz saw like ball cut her cheek and buzzed off some hair, but lined her up with Kushina, unprotected chest, the - Seal Rasengan Beaker –, burned though Kushina armoured vest net-shirt and chest wrappings her chakra system was use to help purged all the seals on her,

All seals were over loaded and burned out; as the 2 women were in gulfed in a blast wave of chakra, knocking both out.

Kushina blinked and open her eyes looked up in to the sky, moving her arm to look at her fingers "You're the most annoy redhead I have ever meant and you kick like a mule" said a voice sounded very sore and tire,

Kushina lifted her head to see Arella bleeding her outfit looked ragged as she staggered towards her before falling down face first beside her, "OW"

"I feel like shit" muttered Kushina, "and my boobs hurt a lot" her outfit was ruined seeing that a large hole burned though each layer and exposed her chest,

"We kicked the hell out of each other" muttered Arella, turning her head a little, "I'm sorry" Kusahina turned to look at Arella

"Me too my bruses have bruses"

"What will happen now" whispered Kushina, tears ran down her face, "I was too weak to protect my babies I was a tool used to kill your members of your clan and Rei-chans clan"

Arella grasp her Kushina hand

"I keep my Nindo and I kick your butt" said Arella as some blood dripped out from her lips,

"As if my bond sister "retorted Kushina, and both living legends passed out.

All around Konoha one of many battles ends, but the war goes on

**Next War part 3 Calamity that is Oto**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**War part 3 Calamity that is Oto,**

Konoha hospital

Disinfectant odor and blood filled air as doctors nurses and mednins tented to the incoming wounded as Konoha and there Kusa ninja allies prevented any enemies from entering, so far,

The grounds in front of the hospital

"Grrr –Fuuton-Drilling Air Bullet-"yelled Reika, and shot out a air blast from her hands smashing a Oto-nin though the wall, this had been the third rush

"-Huff- these temes don't quit" gasp Reika when she arrived here she was ganged pressed by a Jounin to help defend Konoha hospital, when Oto and Suna started to attack the hospital, Kenosuke wanted to help but his wounds made him unreliable,

"That was only a scout group" stated Kan'u rubbing her jaw Neji has a well deserved reputation,

"Heh well they know better then to try to huh? aacckkk" Reika began to boast when Kan'u grab her shirt and pulled her out of the way of a hale of Kunai that would of killed her,

"I guess they don't know better" Kan'u remarked to Reika as all color drained away from her face,

Who turned to were that attack came from,

"Ho shit…………." Muttered Reika as she turned to see were that kunai came from and Reika was a little scared as Suna's feared Ninja Puppetry corps appeared, in force Crows, Ant's, and Salamanders types and there other types of puppets a Giant size version of an Crow but with out the poncho and had a extra head and arms, 6 instead of 2 another type is a Praying mantis like puppet, with deadly poison coated blades, and wings, both sides wanted to see who will make the first move knowing one mistake would be there last,

"-Suiton -Powerful Blasting Rain Trench-"yelled a Kusa ninja sending a giant water dragon at the nearest group of puppets, who in turned leap away much like puppets do, and the battle was on,

Konoha and Kusa ninjas unleashed jutsu throwing Kunai and, Shuriken at the nin-puppets who returned in kind, but the Giant puppet was causing the most damage it had already taken out 3 ninjas, there blood seep though the cracks of its chest after ensnaring the 3 ninjas.

the as was making life hard for every one, tile its controller had been found and disabled turning the puppet terror in to the world's ugliest and biggest lawn gnome,

"Try not to use so much chakra in battle your too eager to showboat your jutsu" spoke Kan'u and handed Reika a Kunai before leaping at nearest Puppet of a salamander she swipes the Blue Dragon Crescent Blade twice before leaping of just as the puppet fell apart,

3 more Puppets each a Crow type, attacked Kan'u who back away fending the attacking Puppets before kneeling down and doing a over head spin of her weapon damaging the Puppets causing there controllers to pull them back,

Reika lost site of her, when she used a powerful Suiton jutsu,

Kan'u clapped her hands together, "-Suiton -Water Shockwave-"

Kan'u gritted her teeth as she focuses chakra to make a spiralling vortex of water drawn from the moisture in the air. The vortex then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave, she controls the direction the wave smashing aside puppets and taking out a number of enemies Nin Puppeteers under a henge.

Reika looked annoyed as she was staring at a gasping Kan'u,

_"She just told me not to show boat and then she shows off" _then she see a number of enemy ninja puppet stop moving then drop to the grounds seeing that there strings were cut."…._oh now I under stand she takes more enemies"_

A shuriken cuts Reika cheek just before she locking Kunai's with Oto nin, it seemed that the Oto got there second wind "Huh is that fear in your eyes" mock the Oto, and gave hard punch to Reika gut, making her lose strength, forcing to her knees, "No",

"Yes it is your going to die", said the Oto, doing a good job of freaking out Reika,

"Teme" spat Reika, before getting a punch to the face, making her see stars, a dazed Reika, thought "_I'm going to die I don't want to die I haven't done all things I set out to do hell I haven't gotten laid yet even Kenosuke had got some action I'm going to die as a virgin" _Reika thought as she waited for death tile a tan white burred attacked the Oto nin using forceful hand thrusts,

"Jyuken" muttered Reika and it dawn on her, "Oh just great I'm been saved by a Hyuga" she bemoaned her shity day just got worst,

Neij got up from his finishing stance and looked at her with a emotionless face before giving a smirk that irked the purple haired kunoichi,

"So are you going to stand around and act useless or act like a ninja and fight" mocked Neji, rubbing his side his ribs were still tender,

"Up yours Hyuuga" growled Reika, and takes out her anger on the nearest enemy,

"Hay Neij-kun ever though becoming a speaker you really know how to motivate people" said Tenten with a grin,

Neij grunted as he jabbed at a Suna nin, wile Tenten summoned a spike bat and with a evil grin turned to her next target, making a poor Oto nin wet him self as she zone in on him,

Neij and the disabled Suna ninja felt sorry for the Oto ninja almost, before Neij and the downed ninja looked at each other a second later the Suna nin lights were knocked out.

Yuugao slashed a Oto nin taking out the last few enemies on the roof, watching the life drain away from the ninja before moving to disable the exploding notes, wile avoiding kunai and shuriken, before a few Oto nins were flying over Yuugao head and landing hard on the roof a few steps ahead of her thanks to her back up, not often a war hero lends a hand who was she to say no,

The tall form of Guan Yu tore though ninjas like they were made of wet paper he was a one man army,

The Suna ninja knew of Guan Yu reputation were not very eager to cross blades with him the Oto ninja on the other hand knew about the reward Iwa and Ame had posted for the heads of the 3 heroes of Kuza,

"-Black dragon slash-" yelled Guan Yu aura of chakra shaped like a dragon formed around the tip his Yan Yue Dao The Mighty Black Dragon Crescent Blade with one swing sent the reaming enemies, off the roof,

"After this day Oto will soon learned to fear the name Guan Yu" stated Guan Yu and saw his daughter, fight pried swelled in his chest he been bless with a daughter and a son Guan Ping, both were eager to step out from under his shadow,

"I don't doubt it Lord Guan Yu-sama" said Yuugao, as she disabled exploding notes that were planted around the roof top generator if the power went off all lights and people who need life support, and the fuel would cause a fire as well "Some times I can't under stand how cruel ninja can be" sighed Yuugao, seeing the battle had moved to another area,

"Every one has there own code of fair or unfair you and I had to get our hands dirty, but I agree what you said, ninja and samurai have power and power can corrupt" stated Guan Yu, Yuugao nodded, her radio buzzed in her ear,

"bzzzzzzzzzzzz-Cough- cough the ninja school is under siege –cough-cough-cough-Bzzzzzzzzzz some kind of monsters, bzzzz, we managed to –cough-cough- hold up in teachers lounge –crash- -Hissssssss- -Eeeeeeekkkk—Katon Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz oh shit they though bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Yuugao tapped her ear piece and turns the radio knobs before calling for Hayate,

"Hayate, Hayate-kun come in come in Hayate, damn it" yelled Yuugao in anger, and fear.

"Bad news I take it" asked Guan Yu but Yuugao said nothing began to move towards the edge when Guan Yu grabbed her shoulder but Yuugao shakes him off, but Guan Yu not one to let thing's go moved grabbed her again but hooked his arm around Yuugao waist, who flailed her arms and legs in a attempt to break free from the giants grasp,

"Teme let me go I got to save my-koi" yelled Yuugao a she struggle in Guan Yu arm, but was held firmed Guan Yu realised this Hayate was her lover,

"And getting your self killed in the attempt" stated Guan Yu, the long haired purple haired kunoichi relaxed, she knew he was right, and seeing that he was right, Guan Yu released her.

"I need to gathered a group" muttered Yuugao, before seeing a horde of blonds coming towards the hospital the odd hair color with in the group and the odd –poof- of a Kage Bunshin death, by shuriken and kunai or by Jutsu,

"That's something you don't see every day" remarked Guan Yu stroking his bread the amount of chakra to pull that many Kage Bunshin was staggering "I would bank.." he thought, "that some thing I'll leave for later", Guan Yu still stroking his bread, "_I need to speak with my brothers on this"_

Before both Sennin and ANBU used-Shunshin no Jutsu- to leave the roof, just as the yellow horde made a sneak attack,

"Charged" yelled the blond horde as they spread out coving the non cloned people and carrying stretchers with wounded, as the remaining the clones dog piled the surprised enemy from behind and tied them up,

"Alright you teme's you just been defeated, by me the next Hokage" proclaimed Naruto or one of his clones, at the tied up enemy who were giving death glares at the blond then cursing at Uzumaki,

"Baka" muttered Sasuke, and edge away from Sakura who was threading a Oto-nin's manhood for a rube remark at her,

_"And I thought my mother was scary"_ Sasuke thought, Uchiha women are normal happy and upbeat tile the feared female time of the month it's would cause all the Uchiha men to hide, no wonder many Uchiha men had fowl moods,

Reika looked very unease at the yellow horde, the memory of there kicks made her shutter and saw Kushina, on a stretcher, thought both clones were unease,

As a lighter blond haired woman with massive breasts rubbing her temples saying something under her breath as a Kusa jounin from the prelims smiled and patted her back as a black haired woman hold a pig standing besides Kanna-nee-chan Idly chatting wile keep a eye out for attackers the fighting may have moved on but with ninja one can't be too careful,

"Kushina –sensei" yelled Reika and went over to see her "what the hell happen to her" she asked keeping a eye on the 2 kage Bunshin each, carrying her sensei, and then saw Roth's leader Arella both look like they fought in to hell and back but oddly both had a small smile on there burse faces,

"There were like this when we found them, they were still fighting when we moved the wounded to the other side of the arena" spoke Kanna

"We don't know but felt a pulse chakra and found them there clothes burnt torn and half naked and knocked out, given there was a battle with the Suna team involved happing we felt it was best to get to safety " stated Maria darkly as she watched her sister is carried in to the hospital,

Med nins and doctors nearly had a heart attack when they saw the blond woman causing Reika to look behind her, "who is that she looks familiar" asked Reika,

Maria bumped her way past the Uzuki, feeling very weak her wounds were bleeding though the tape, she needed to get patch up before she loses more blood the blood coddling pills is only an stopgap,

"Hay" shouted Reika but Maria, pay no mind to her " …please …… wait I….. I need to say some thing",

"What!" yelled Maria, very out of place for a Roth but almost getting killed and blood loss what nearly happen to Raven and was making her lose her temper,

Reika steps back from the out burst then looked to the side and muttered some thing under her breath,

Maria sway a little then snorted before turning around Hinata saw the whole scene and moved to support Maria,

"…She's Sorry.." muttered Maria, Hinata look god smacked as they entered,

"Nani?" asked a stun Hinata looking over her shoulder, Reika shoulders slump looking rejected, nothing like the to quote Kiba a super-beep- (its Hinata she very polite) from the prelims, "and you disregarded her? I under stand why but still, " asked Hinata as she helped Maria on to a bed, as a nurse rewrap her wounds and started a IV and blood drip using healing chakra was very taxing for many med nin and Maria didn't have any swerved veins her wounds were meant to disable and or hinder movement Hinata had applied her home made healing balm to lessen the pain,

"It's easy to forgive but hard to forget and I don't want to deal with this right now" said Maria.

"Keep safe and watch out for Naruto he can be really a baka at times" Hinata nodded before Maria passed out the nurse check her and told Hinata that Maria body needed to rest the stress and over use of chakra, in return Hinata requested that Kin and the twins be placed in the same room,

Hinata exits the feeling of dread washed over her as if…….she was shaken out from her thoughts when 3 ninja ran past and she over heard what they were saying her mind connected the facts she looked as if some one had walked over on her own grave,

Naruto was about call out to Hinata but saw the look on her face before she went in to a dead run, towards the Hokage tower or Ninja school his eyes widen that's were the her clan's children were kept,

"Shit" Naruto cursed and ran off after, her soon both Sasuke and Sakura were running beside him,

"Dope what going on" asked Sasuke keeping a eye out for trouble,

"I think Hinata's sister is in danger" stated Naruto as the trio avoided a large brawl a few roof tops away,

"Her sister?" repeated Sakura then looked up and yelled "Look out" ,both boys looked up to 2 ninjas leaping from a roof above them with a pissed off Garra in his half Jinchuuriki-Bijuu Form following them but his black and gold eyes spot Naruto Sasuke and Sakura,

**"Where's the hospital"** growl a female voice, instead of Garra's voice **"Spit it out"**

"Like hell we not telling you anything" stated Sasuke, "I'm been training to fight you and what you did in the prelims and Suna attacking Konoha I'm not inclined to tell you",

"There no way were letting a monster know were to get helpless victims" said Sakura as Sasuke Sharingan glowed red,

The Sand beast face began to become even more feral,

**"I'll will force it out then"** growled Jinchuuriki, and launched both arms a them when Naruto got in fount of them "Please stop Karura-san" yelled Naruto, both sand arms were mere inches from his face both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him,

The Shukaku arms lower and the Sand Beast turned to show Temari being held up by her tail, she looked deadly pale and her veins around her face seem inflamed,

**"Your…are…..like my son…..Naruto wasn't it….he trusts you and got him help I'm indebted to you but I'm begging you my daughter need helps."** the monster before them pleaded,

"What happen and why is Garra not in control" asked Naruto, shocking his 2 team mates,

**"He been place under a Genjutsu by a retainer of the WarMaster of Kaze if he wasn't he would be tearing thought Konoha killing every Konoha ninja in site in miss guided revenge because one ninja wearing your village mark did this to her I'm been searching for the blasted hospital" **Growled Karura,

**Earlier **

In the fight that masked ninja and that ghost like ninja, attacked being out number they resorted to hit and run attacks, after the masked nin Nerco nearly got spitted by Tadakatsu, as Garra was try to in snare Spectre but the Hell General ability to become mist proved to be a powerful counter,

"Fear death –Terror Bone strike-" said Spectre finished up his hand seals before ripping open his rode to relieve a green glowing light were a pain of boney hands came fallowed by a internal skeleton,

The hollowing skeleton lunged at Garra who just lets his sand smashed the skeleton to dust

"I believed we're being stalled" spoke Garra,

Temari, had seem to get most of attacks, "why I'm the one getting attacked the most" Thought Temari as her brothers Puppet takes another kunai, "-Fuuton-Cutting Whirlwind-"

Another body was cut up as more replaced it by Necro corpse scrolls,

"-Rain of Heavens Arrows-" said Ina pushed charka shot a glowing arrow in to the sky but what down were 1000s of arrows rain down at both Hells Generals Nerco sank in to the ground and Spectre was forced to stay in his mist form,

"There are stalling us" grunted Tadakatsu, smashed aside corpses,

"My lord you must leave" shouted Ina and fire off another arrow to keep Spectre from reforming,

"We have our duty" stated Hanzō, spinning his Kangama chain before cleaving though more corpses,

"She right if Suna stops attack then its help Konoha and Kuza by saving lives and stop point less dead," Shikamaru said helping Saji stand having his leg disabled by Nerco,

"Temari" yelled Garra, seeing his sister on the ground, and saw a smiling Kabuto who was engulfed in mist and left, Garra look ready to kill every thing in site,

Ieyasu ordered Hanzō, to place a Genjutsu on Garra, that aloud Karura to have control, sand formed around Garra in to Shukaku Jinchuuriki-Bijuu Form,

"We are dead meat" yelled Garra's older brother, Baki thought Ieyasu had gone mad, Tadakatsu, ready his weapon and focuses chakra to slay Garra, if his lord's gamble failed.

"Shukaku if you are not the same as I have over heard then kill me now or find help for Garra sister" shouted Ieyasu,

To Suna ninjas surprise Shukaku Jinchuuriki-Bijuu Form tail grabbed Temari and left,

Ieyasu, looked at the fading form of Shukaku Jinchuuriki hoping if he gambled right.

**Now**

"What are you doing Naruto that monster crushes people to death whose Karura and more to the point Suna is attacking our village she can rot in the gutter" spoke Sasuke and pointed at dieing girl,

Sakura was torn on what to do, she didn't want to let the Suna girl died but she saw what Garra did in the prelims.

Naruto was mad and sad when his team mates said the words monster he didn't know but right now he had to stop a needless battle from happing,

Karura beast like face became enraged as sand tendrils lash at the air she didn't have time for this Temari was dieing and this little punk was making it hard to save her because of Suna fool hardy attack, Shukaku may be gone but there were still parts of him that merged in to her and one of those parts was his nasty temper and it just snap,

"Sasuke shut up you don't know what's going on………. Aah shit" Naruto said as massive amount of killer intent is felt,

**"DAMN KONOHA NINJA"** shouted Karura as she raised both arms to hammer all 3 Genin in to dust,

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura avoid the hammer blow whose force shattered there half of the roof,

"Fuck I'm going to beat your ass Teme if we lived though this" yelled Naruto _"Hinata be careful and good luck I'll be there as soon as I can,"_ there was no way he can leave this untended and go after Hinata,

Jiraiya told him over the past month what he knows about Jinchuuriki they were nearly un-stoppable if they managed to come to an agreement with there tenet's, like Jiraiya Jinchuuriki sensei Roushi who is the host of Yonbi the wise Jiraiya remarked he would hard pressed even in his Toad Sage mode,(I know in canon how powerful Jiraiya can be it's a fanfic) to fight Roushi in full Jinchuuriki-Bijuu Form,

Kyuubi even had few things to say about Yonbi out of the nine he was the most respected, if he ever meant with Roushi asked for training,

Now Sasuke had provoked Karura Garra told him his mother sprit was sealed along with Shukaku, so he banked on this gambit with his life and Kyuubi's after hearing the voice and getting shouted at by Kyuubi but when Karura stopped, Kyuubi rant stopped, he got a good sniff of the Ichibi it was Shukaku chakra but not the same,

Kyuubi was a little surprised that Shukaku soul had shattered, for once he was grateful for the well crafted seal that held him in side the kit he would have been in worst shape as Shukaku,

**"Kit I have a plan to stop emo queen , Pinky ,and Shukaku eeh Karura"**

_"she's made out of sand that can crush me in a second I will not hurt Garra or my team mates" _

**"I know I didn't want to do this at this point in time we are going to pay for it in pain lots of pain"**

"Story of my life"muttered Naruto as he began to mold Kyuubi chakra he felt his skin burn,

**"Ugh I know"** muttered Kyuubi keeping the flow of chakra from over powering the boy's own chakra that will turn him in to a real monster that would kill enemies and love ones with out care,

Sasuke flashed hand seals"-Katon- Mythical Fire Phoenix no Jutsu-"he emits a series of small fire balls from his mouth but a Sand arm batted the fire blasts away, as this happen Karura sent out her other arm **"–Arm of Shukaku-"** extended as the hand became larger and with that done she sent a snaking arm at Sasuke.

Sasuke flashed hand seals again "-Katon-Great Fireball no Jutsu-"and spat fore a giant ball fire turning sand in to glass but Karura was a ninja before she was marry to the KazeKage and Shukaku fighting skills that been homed though many years of battles, added Garra's her's and Shukaku jutsus,

Sasuke was out gunned in both skill and jutsus,

**"-****Desert Prison ****-"**sand warps around the hunk of glass and in cased Sasuke in a ball of sand and was about to crush him when Kunai hit her eye Garra was fine the Kunai didn't even get half way though the lair of sand, **"you little -Sand****shuriken-"** Karura swiped at the air bits of sand came flying off and speeding at Sakura who managed to avoid the attack, that blasted though the roof top she had been standing on,

Sakura flashed hand seals " -Ninpo- Realm Covered with Sakura Flowers-" and Karura found her self field of flowing petals the wind picked up a overflow of petals whirled around her surrounding in a storm of flowers.

**"Baka girl I can smell your chakra"** growled Karura looking right at Sakura looked shock as her genjutsu was easily by passed she reacted by throws her weapons as she leaps to avoid any counter attack,

Then 3 kunai impacted the arm that held the -Desert Prison – and exploded, but the sand made Prison still held to getter,

"No" whisper Sakura,

**"Girl my powers are control over sand and wind –Strom of blades-"** Karura takes a deep breath, and spins her body around while exhaling blades of wind all around her slices any thing they touch, Sakura avoided the blades holding out to out last to the end of jutsu, but Karura kept spinning , Sakura found it hard to avoid them all,

_"Too many" _she thought as she jumped in the path of wind blade and it was to late to defend her self,

"AAaacckkk" cried Sakura who held her bleeding right arm that had long cut, and blood pored to the roof tiles as she dropped to her keens,

Karura stop spinning and moved towards Sakura,

"**I'll spare your life if you tell me were the hospital is" **growled Karuraripping out the kunai from her eye sand flowed out before the eye reformed,

"I'll never tell you beast" shouted Sakura were was Naruto her green eyes darted around looking, _"He ran away no he must be planning something"_ then the sound of 1000s birds chirping at once,

Karura was about to lash out at the pink haired girl when she started hearing the noise birds chirping as one ,

**"Huh?" **

The yell of "-Chidori-" came from Desert Prison was Sasuke blasts out from the sand hold a lighting blade that slices though Karura arm and hitting Garra waking him up,

Sand fell off and reformed in to Karura human form and who held her head, as Garra was awaking up,

"Thanks Sakura" grunted Sasuke, Sakura face lit up even though the pain "You need to finish him off" she yelled

"Now this my chance" muttered Sasuke and takes out a Kunai,

"Were am I" muttered Garra as Sasuke was about to ram a Kunai in to Garra head, when a back wash of chakra stopped every one from moving before red chakra tails grabs Sasuke Sakura Karura and Garra,

A black and red man beast hunched over 9 red chakra tails grows at the base of the beast back, glowing eyes stared at them,

**"…………..****Kyuubi……………" **muttered Karura,

**"No fight"** grunted Kyuubi, **"No fight"** Karura, and Garra nods and lets every one go,

**"****No fight**** Teme Sakura help"**Kyuubi pointed at Temari "**No fight**" then to the hospital before taking a sniff and growled before moving to were Hinata was,

Kyuubi left leaping to roof top, smacking aside any Oto ninja's in his path,

"That's was Naruto wasn't it" asked Sasuke, shocking Sakura,

"You mean that Naruto is Kyuubi all this time" said Sakura,

"No there different beings," spoke Garra, holding up Temari,

**"There merged far too early to try Naruto and Kyuubi are going to pay in pain and blood" **said Karura standing besides Garra,

"Come on Sakura we better get that looked at, and you 2 better start talking when we get there or else" said Sasuke, looking at host and Bijuu, and they nodded.

"But that's was Kyuubi" stated Sakura, holding her bleeding arm,

"Its Naruto he only call me teme and we be dead if it really was Kyuubi but raises more questions" said Sasuke dragging a stun Sakura away.

In the Konoha market

Chunin were falling back as the giant Mayhem tore thought buildings using his fists or feet or his war club, when ever he smash it ageist something or someone it sent out massive shock waves ripping them apart,

Zhao Yun, and Zuo we planning something to take out the giant, when they felt chakra surging in pulses getting stronger, then levelled out,

"Oh boy you know what means good thing it levelled out "said Zuo,

"Means what?" shouted a Chunin everyone felt that,

"An Awaking of the 9 tailed Jinchuuriki both host and beast merged" stated Zhao Yun,

"We got to the demon gaki" yelled a Konoha ninja but a kunai went past his ear,

"Don't be baka the chakra is under control for now Naruto is in control if he wasn't a massive chakra shock wave would had made a hole in side the village" said Zuo,

"Why should we let you order us around that's demon going to kill us" yelled a Jounin, but Zhao Yun was beside him and rammed his elbow in the Jounin, making him toppled over,

"Because we have 2 Jinchuuriki and know when a Jinchuuriki is out of control and when there not" spoke Zhao Yun "and we have enemies to deal with first and any more talk of killing a demon they will be cut down"

"We're allies you can't do that" shouted another Konoha Ninja, as more shouts of killing the fox sprang up dividing Konoha and Kusa,

"Just great what a time for in fighting" said Zuo,

"Then we'll do it" commanded Crow as the rest of the ANBU had gathered, "its time to counter attack"

"What about…" started a Ninja,

"Its being taking care of" Crow cut the ninja off,

"Attack all ninjas attack pushed the enemy back ninja's of Konoha show them our power ninja's of Kusa" yelled Zhao Yun, and levelled his weapon at the Oto and Suna ninjas,

As one all ninja attack leap in to the fray.

Out side Konoha

"Its time do it" ordered Da Ji,

The Oto ninja kneeling around a circle quickly made their hand signs and slammed their palms along the circle in a massive -poof- of smoke.

"Good you 2 make a hole and you get first dips on food" yelled Da Ji, before she made a seal to fazes out,

Two great screeches are heard a giant three-headed snake and a giant King Cobra summons appeared out the smoke and immediately attacked the wall, making a large gap for enemies to enter.

Leaping to a high spot to watch the battle Da Ji danced a little at the sounds of chaos before starting her part,

Da Ji grinned and began making hand seals her chakra flowed out "Ninpo-Phantom Army-no Jutsu go speared fear and mayhem my phantom army"

Ghostly ninjas and solders moved slowly though the streets as Kunai nor Jutsu harmed them,

Near by

Hinata keel down using her eyes to see what was attacking she had to bit her hand to stiffen a scream there was a spiders web all over the school with spiders moving about carrying bodies to fee on later wile Oto ninjas were leading those children still there to pens many were normal children a few were from the clans, _"My clan kin must have been the first to betaken to the bunkers but were are the ninjas guarding, oh kami_"

The teachers and ANBU were hanging from the web some were moving weakly,

"A good catch to bad we didn't get the bulk of them" said Chimera as he patted a purple mass of tentacles,

"Let me go" shouted Hanabi as she is drag by a spider along with Konohamaru Udon, Moegi and Hotaru, tied up in webbing,

_"No"_ thought Hinata and got closer careful not to touch the web lines,

"You better or or my grandpa going to beat you all up" yelled Konohamaru, as he tried to get free,

"Your grandpa your hearing this boys his grandpa going to beat us up" said Chimera, getting a round of rousing laughter,

"If you meant the oldman Hokage let me show you" said Chimera grabbing Konohamaru, and holding him up to see a purple barrier shooting in to the sky,

"Hay what's that thing has to do with grandpa" yelled Konohamaru,

"My boss your Grandpa and the kage of Kusa are in there now and your old man going to die" stated Chimera.

_"Hokage-sama"_ gasps Hinata and ducked down to hide from a spider that was getting to close,

"No my Grandpa is the strongest in the village" cried Konohamaru,

"Life not fair kid I'll show you feed the Hyuuga to my pet" ordered Chimera, "heheheheheh"

"Let me go Let me go " shirked Hanabi as she was lifted up by 2 Oto ninjas and carried over to a awaiting purple mass of tentacles, that had snapping mouths under the tentacles,

"Hanabi-chan" cried Hotaru as she shrugged to do something.

"Help someone sister father anyone" screamed Hanabi seeing the under side, of the thing she was going to be a meal too, "I don't want to get eaten help please help"

"It's eats wile holding its prey" said Chimera, as Konohamaru cried for help as both Oto swing Hanabi at both ends ready to toss her, as the children were begging them to spare Hanabi or call out for help, and crying.

"Toss her"

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" screamed Hanabi, as the tentacles grab her, warping around her before eating her screams became higher in pitch,

"Yummy" joked Chimera as Konohamaru cried "Huh who is this?"

"-Gentle step Lion protects its young- "yelled Hinata as she leaps out running past all the Oto ninja and monsters snapping at her heels before jumping up and landing on the monster, next spinning on her heels a chakra dome with blade sliced the monster in to a bloody mess Hinata pulled her little sister from the limp tentacles she had some teeth marks and was bleeding but was find,

"I'll kill you if you come near me or my sister" yelled Hinata, standing in the guts of Chimera's monster,

"Find we'll just kill you both" said Chimera and ordered his beasts to finish off the sisters, spiders and other beasts surround both Hyuuga snapping and growling ready to feast on both Hyuuga, there was no way out getting here had taken to much chakra and that jutsu used up the rest,

"Hanabi we'll going to see mama very soon sorry Maria Raven Kin I love you and Naruto I love you most of all" said Hinata closing her eyes as the horrors around her and Hanabi leaped at them.

Hinata held Hanabi as howls and growls were heard sounds of things being rip to bits then something coiled around her and Hanabi,

Hinata held her breath only to find she was fine and she opens her lavender eyes stared in to glowing white eyes of a red glowing face, and was licked,

_"Like a big puppy" _

**"Ugh? Hinata safe mate safe"** it said to Hinata **"Little kit safe to" **and nudged Hanabi a little and licked some blood away, "Nee-chan" moaned Hanabi,

The face rubbed her cheek in a loving way "………Naruto…….. is that you" said Hinata blinking as she held Hanabi as chakra tails coiled around her, many beast were ripped in half or became a bloody mess,

Naruto growled at the remaining monsters and Oto ninjas,

**"Ugh" **grunted Naruto staring at the caged children and tied up ninjas, as spiders and other monsters began to hiss and growl, both Naruto and Kyuubi weren't never the ones let this go with out a fight, chakra tails lashed out take out many Oto ninjas next Fox Naruto jump in to the air rolling his tails seem to form in to massive hand **–CLAW OF KYUUBI- **roared Fox Naruto as the hand smash many horrors to death,

Hinata was holding a Kunai to fen off any attackers as her sister laid at her feet, as FoxNaruto was slashing at thing that would harm the captives or her,

2 giant snake's slitter towards the school seeing many little humans to eat in easy to reach pens as children started to call out for help.

**"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" **roared the 9 tailed fox form ofNarutobearing his fangs.

The King Cobra reared back its head to spit venom the spray back melted any thing it touches

**"UUUUggggghhhhhhh" **Fox Naruto tails formed a barrier to block and redirected the venom at the monsters covering them in flesh eating poisons,

The King Cobra hiss coiling up to strike as its 3 headed snake partner destroyed buildings, wile Konoha ninjas blasted fire jutsus at it,

"-Beast Summons no jutsus-" said Chimera in a –poof- a massive centipede with crab like arms had been called fore,

"You may got power fox brat but you can't protect every one" stated Chimera, the centipede manacles opened and pointed its head at the children as Chimera commanded the spiders to kill the trap ninjas,

**"UUgghhh" **Grunted Fox Naruto looking confused on who protect Hinata didn't know what to do, tile.

"Attack" shouted Yuugao as she jump on the back of a larger spider slashing its head off, as Jounin and ANBU freed the trapped ninja, or attack the beasts,

"uugh what hit me" muttered Hayate as a ANBU sliced him freed of the webbing,

Yuugao saw Hayata ripping off her mask and kissing a shocked at first Hayata who returned the kiss Yuugao broke away and slapped him "Don't scare me I thought you died"

"I'm never leavening my moon flower" Hayata tired not cough,

"Are you done or should we leave you 2 alone" asked Asuma Kurenai, Michiru (Dolphin) Kakashi and Haruka (Bobcat), watched both Jounin turned red as more ninjas are freed,

"-Water Tiger fury punch-"shouted Guan Yu as he punched at the horde of beasts the jutsu fed by the canal running though Konoha a water shaped like a tiger shot at the monsters, blasting them away,

"- Rain of hell-" yelled Lu Bu made the tiger seal lava boiled up from a vent and rained magma on the King Cobra who hissed and recoiled as boiling magma drops on its head,

Chimera order the massive centipede he's riding on to attack Lu Bu who got scooped up by the monster,

"This the best you got trash" grunted Lu Bu looking in the maul of the centipede, ramming both ends halberd, between the insiders causing the massive centipede to trash about, "-Katon- Blaze no jutsu-" Lu Bu blasted fire down the centipede mouth, causing it to screeched in pain Lu bu jumped off just as the centipede fell back seemly killing Chimera,

"-Food Cart Demolisher Toad-" yelled Jiraiya as Gamahou lands on middle head of the 3 headed snake, before using his 2 hatches cuts the other heads off,

Jumping on one foot before doing a posed "never fear the great Jiraiya is here" declared the Sennin of toads causing sweat drops all around,

The King Cobra was pissed and attacked the pens if a large Toad hadn't landed on its head,

"Uugh I landed on a snake" grumbled Gamaken seeing the what he landed on the Toad wearing a black gi wielding a large forked weapon and shield, he spotted the caged humans "Huh who would do this better get rid of the bugs," a long tongue grabs many bugs liked beasts and the toad eats them, "Hmmm just likes Ma's" Gamaken said patting his belly before breaking the pens.

Fox Naruto was starting to get agitated big toads and ninjas all around he backed up to Hinata growling Ryofu edge closer a chakra seal in her hand,

"Hay Hinata wasn't it can you keep foxy clam" Ryofu asked be sides her father her thick skin can with stand chakra back wash if Fox Naruto chakra surge again so far he was controlling the chakra to keep it from burning the Hyuuga girls to ash and every thing he was near to.

"What are you going to do" asked Hinata patted fox Naruto 's head, wile Hanabi was cuddling a chakra tail,

"This will cut all chakra he'll be render asleep" said Ryofu getting low growls from Naruto, "you do it" Ryofu said and pasted the ward to Hinata and backing off showing Fox Naruto she wasn't a threat, Jounin ready for anything wile the children were taken away,

"We should kill that fox" muttered a Chunin but Lu Bu back hands the ninja "Any more talk of killing will have to deal with me under stand,"

"And me" spoke Guan Yu, "see there no danger"

"Naruto its all right" muttered Hinata and placed the ward on Naruto forehead red chakra reseeds to show burned raw skin Naruto clenched his teeth in pain as he drops to ground and in to a ball Hinata held his head trying to swooned his pain "It burns It burns" cried Naruto.

"I'm here" muttered Hinata crying tears Ryofu patted the younger girl's back as she held a curled up Naruto watching his skin re-grow,

"Jinchuuriki bared more on there shoulders then any one but there pain can be lessen" said Ryofu

Konoha clans countered attack in full force

"Fall back fall back" ordered Havoc seeing missing a arm thanks to Tsume and Kuromaru with Hana and the Haimaru,

"That's right you over grow noise making run away" yelled Tsume, Havoc sent a number of cuss words right back as he ran away,

"Like the new chew bone" muttered Hana seeing Kuromaru chew on Havoc missing arm, it wasn't a human arm seeing the gears and other tech crammed in there,

"You know I'll have to take that back" asked Tsume getting are you mad woman look from Kuromaru "My Chew bone"

Oto ninja made a made dash towards open in the wall having Konoha and Kusa ninjas at there heels,

"UUUUghhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhha" roared Mayhem as he tossed the large Komodo dragon summon he was fighting with, before turning tail and running,

"Now he runs just as I was going to finish him off" said a blooded up Zuo holding a weapon summon scroll holding his spears seeing a good number of them broken around him,

"I seemed the battle had ended good thing to I'm was at my limit" said Zhao Yun closing his eyes letting the chakra dragon fade,

"Ugh what hit me" muttered the summon rubbing his head,

"Wolf take over I got to check on my little brother" asked Crow and -Shunshin no Jutsu-

Konoha training fields,

Hunter spins his sickle and swipes at the air sound blades sliced though the air,

Hizashi avoided the sound blades getting under the ach of Hunters swings and jabbed points on Hunters arm, making his arm lock up.

"AAAagggghhhhhhhh damn you" growled Hunter and throws smoke pelts to cover his exit, Hizashi breath and was sweating a bit Hunter proved to be a powerful opponent,

"We won Lord Hizashi-sama" spoke a Hyuuga ninja,

"Konoha was shown again her might and the Will of fire burns ever stronger" said Hizashi, staring at the field of dead and wounded Oto Suna Kusa and Konoha ninjas,

"But at a cost" both Hyuuga and Roth being already on alert had taken the brunt of Oto and Suna attack, along with many Chunin, if Kusa hadn't sent aid Konoha ninja force would be very under strength.

"Oh dear looks like all the fun is over" fumed Da Ji "Oh well there always next time tata boy's" waved Da Ji as she Shunshin's away leave, a out of breath Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"No way she was human" gasp Yamanaka Inoichi, he tired to take over her mind and was thrown out hard, "I almost saw something maybe her true form", he rubbed his head,

"You think" replied Nara Shikaku "She was more then a hand full then my wife" the ghosts army was causing mass panic tile Shikaku managed to pin down were they had been first seen and found Da Ji, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio thought they can one kunoichi,

Da Ji, proved to be more of a problem to handle the Ino-Shika-Cho trio even more so when Da,ji heard the remark pixy woman,

Akimichi Choza removed his armour to look at the dents from those marbles, that were hamming him "I think we're not seen the last of her"

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio stared at were Da Ji was standing, "Ah crap we got to get in too shape" complained Shikaku, as his teammates moaned as well, getting there butts handed to them by one frail looking kunoichi,

Konoha was burned battered and broken but still stands proud but the fall out from the Oto Suna, would shape the ninja world to come,

Unknown location

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhahahahaha" came from a being with one green and one red eyes who found something amusing as it stared at viewing globe of Konoha,

"My lord" asked Pein the god of pain standing besides the undead demon Warlord Taira Kiyomori,

"I may ask what is it that is so amusing" spoke Kiyomori,

"This age has many powerful warriors already they have made plans to stop my rebirth" mused the being,

"They will fail" stated Pein,

"My dear Pein you miss under stands our lord thirst for a challenge ones who can test his might in return he grants us our dreams" spoke another from the shadows,

"To Lead the most powerful army this world has ever seen" said Kiyomori,

"To show the world the meaning of pain" said Pein,

"They haven't seen the true might Yamata no Orochi the weak will fall and strong will have the honour of facing me Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhahahahaha"

**End **

**Next Look out Konoha look who's back **

Tailed Beasts

Zero tailed Masked Leech/Reibi no Menhiru

One tailed Raccoon dog/ Ichibi no Shukaku

Twin tailed monster cat/ Nibi no Baraneko

Three tailed giant turtle/ Sanbi no Kyodaigame

Four tailed monkey/ Yonbi no Saru

Five Tailed dolphin horse/ Gobi no Irukauma

Six tailed Slug/ Rokubi no Namekuji

Seven tailed Horned Beetle/ Shichibi no Kabutomushi

Eight tailed Giant Ox Cephalopod / Hachibi no Kyogyu

Nine Tailed Fox demon/ Kyuubi no Yoko

Danzo has a implanted eye and arm of Shishi, the implanted eyed and arm sounds like a idea plot line used by some members here in , we may see Naruto and Hinata development if the others head for Iron to help Naruto instead of him helping them, that gives me some ideas I'm going to do smaller chapters maybe and wrap-up the invasion chapter

And all chapters will be under rewrite or on hold to correct errors,


	17. Chapter 17

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**Look out Konoha look who's back**

Naruto blues eye became focus on the ceiling "What happen to me this time" he muttered, then flashes of him merging with the fox , stopping a fight between his team mates and Gaara then saving Hinata and her sister from a horde of misshapen beasts then burning all over his body,

"Oh great guess my secret out" sighed Naruto then look around his cell but it was a normal hospital room save for the wards on the walls and windows to keeping people out not in, he wasn't tied down "I'm must be dreaming"

The small table beside his bed was filled with hand made cards many with a fox theme, "OK now I really must dreaming"

Naruto picked up one of the cards it said (thank you Naruto and Mr-Kyuubi from saving us from the bad monsters, and ninja,)

Naruto pick another then another, they had the same thing (thank you Naruto and Mr-Kyuubi from saving us from the bad monsters, and ninja,)

_"OI Fuzz ball you got to see this" _

**"MMH it's a card dumb dumb used for many human events that will end up in to the trash in a week" **muttered Kyuubi, he was in bad shape as Naruto, he didn't need his host yelling at him, or calling him fuzz ball,

_"Jack-ass I know that but look and this and this" _

**"About time this village give praise to me"**said the Fox with a grin,

_"HAM it up fuzz ball I'm being thanked to most likely for using your power to protect then destroy" _

**"I don't only destroy beast of nature remember death and life are part what I' am a force of nature" **the fox looked miff at that,

_"Yea what ever I'm guessing you want out of the cage not freed from the seal"_

**"You're a smarter then you look if you want to run it by the old man the shadow user Ero-sennin and BaaBaa then go ahead, I have been itching to show those that tried to harm us know fear and show them what true power is Hmhahahahaha"**

_"Baka fox"_

**"Hairless ape"**

_"Cat"_

**"Dumb Dumb"**

The door opened up to showJiraiya, Tsunade, and the Kage of Kusa stopping both host and tenet inner monolog,

"Hi Baa-chan Ero-Sennin and green wearing kage guy?" Naruto greeted,

"Stop calling me that Gaki" said Jiraiya, crossing his arms,

"A way with words like his father" mused Lui Bui, with a sad smile,

"Well there both cheeky to a point" replied Tsunade, then smashed her fist in to his head,

"OW I thought you heal people not hurt them" yelled Naruto, rubbing the new lump,

"That's was for pulling a Kyuubi you know how lucky Konoha was that you didn't get over whelmed by that amount of chakra running though you" yelled Tsunade,

"I almost did every thing is jumbled I had one thought to protect Hinata Raven Maria and Kin, all my love ones, Hinata help me keep clam tile I came out of it," muttered Naruto, "Kyuubi held back as much chakra that he can back, and the chakra feed back on to him keeping his investment on my counting to live, but I think Kyuubi has a soft spot for kids and didn't like to see them threaten like that"

"You have your father's luck it seems" smiled Lui Bui but was sadden,

"Oh Naruto" said Tsunade, as she hugged her grand gaki and cried,

"Hay Baa-chan its not like some one died sure we had a war right in side the village people died right oh hay where's jiji, is he still trying to do all that paper work or something"

"I don't know how to say this," started Jiraiya, Lui Bui, put a hand to his shoulder and nodded, before he looked at Naruto.

"He died a Good Ninjas death in protecting the village he loved so much" spoke Lui Bui,

"No this is a joke right a joke?" asked Naruto grinning, but Tsunade cried harder, Lui Bui and Jiraiya, bowed there heads, Naruto felt the ground around fall away Jiji who been there for him before and after he was abandon,"

**"Sorry Kit there not lying" **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried Naruto and lashed on to his Baa-chan crying, for Jiji

After they cried there hearts out,

Wiping his eyes, "How did he died"

Lui Bui sighs and pulled up a chair, "I'm Gentoku Lui Bui the 4th kage of Kusa I proudly battle beside him in the end he smile knowing that new generation will carry on the will of fire to the next and another thing you need to beware of"

"Like what?"

"I'm a blood bond brother of your father until 2 years ago when I became aware of your abandonment and how you were treated I became very mad at him we had words"

"You know my father big fucking whooped do and you saw how I was treat what did you do huh nothing" snapped Naruto,

"Naruto" said Tsunade, but Jiraiya, whispered something to her she, back off,

Lui Bui sighed why did he listened to the old man of course Iwa who lost 2 hosts and one them formed a clan small but powerful in Kusa and fathered a son Lu Bu the god of battle who was a enemy in the 3rd war and now trusted comrade,

Iwa still tires to kidnap his child one of those attempt his wife intercepted the Iwa ninja who made some remarks of having some fun and grope there tried up and 10 year old sleeping daughter,

Said Iwa nin soon found out before his death you never threaten a mother's child even more so when the mother happen to be Wu Shang Xiang, daughter of Wu Sun Jian sister of the Little Conqueror, Wife of the Kage of Kusa she slice part of the Iwa nin's head off, proving her great skills in using her duel chakrams,

"My nation shares borders with Ame and Iwa home nations, we both know your father isn't very welled like and when they find out you're a host of the 9 tails they would kill you or turn you in to a weapon, as for not doing anything, I did do something a scroll of Fuuton my brothers Guan Yu got you a scroll on the basics of jutsu seals and Zhang Fei got you a full set of nin tools,"

"You were the one that left those in my home" said Naruto after that he got more gifts on his birthday he got gifts from Raven and Maria and a few others but a few were un marked, and those Fuuton were known

Lui Bui smiled then frowned "back to what happen, both Sarutobi and my self learned many things about Orochimaru I'm not willing to tell save why and how he became the Orochimaru you know he had a wife who was with child his child,"

"Whoo hold it that Cranky old snake bitch knocked up someone, well I hate to say this he did get one over Ero-sennin" remarked Naruto and got a fist to his head,

"Smart mouth little Gaki punk aggh I'm growing older with every new generation of wiseass blonds" bemoaned Jiraiya,

Tsunade just shakes his head, she was blond her son was blond and her grandgaki it a blond, its tradition to keep pervert's like Jiraiya on there toes,

"Any way his wife had one thing in common with" Lui Bui trailed off,

"Common with what or who" asked Naruto,

"You …………she was a member of the Uzumaki clan, knowing that the elders wouldn't approve of him courting and married one of there members so he keeps every thing secret and plan to elope"

"Oh man I got Orochimaru as a in-law now I really want to change my clan name…..you said was what happen to her and Orochimaru kid",

"That's the reason Orochimaru became to quote you a Cranky old snake bitch" spoke Jiraiya.

"………..older clans take pried in the un-broken linage marriage with in the clan between other families in the same clan when a member married out side the clan with out the blessing of the clan elder and clan head at most there banished in more extreme cases, the member is killed and any child of that union are killed or in-slaved and the member is violated and mutilated left to rot in the sun" said Lui Bui,

"I………shit I feel sorry for Orochimaru hell I would go mad if my kid was killed and my wife violated and mutilated" spoke a stun Naruto,

Lui Bui nodded as did Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Most of the battle I can't go in detailed but Orochimaru used a Jutsu that proved unbeatable by any normal jutsus or skills in both my and Sarutobi armoury save one know by Sarutobi and your father"

Naruto hands covered the spot were the seal is, "He didn't seal Orochimaru in some kid did he" asked the young Blond, that's what the world needs Orochimaru-in some kids head,

**"I agree"** muttered Kyuubi, any thing that had the stench of Orochi was a bad thing, that human Anko had the smell of snakes but more of the good side of the twin Infinite of yin and yang,

"No Kyuubi and Orochimaru thought powerful aren't the same, after Sarutobi used the seal to removed Orochimaru Jutsu then he tried to seal Orochimaru soul in to him self, but the prolonged battle and wounds added his age his chakra was running out so Sarutobi did one thing worst to Orochimaru who wanted to learn every Jutsu in the world, and all jutsus have one thing needed the full use of his arms and hands",

"Hand seals hehehehe good old jiji both him and Oba-san always said you got to think when your a ninja I bet a life time of ramen he was pissed" smiled Naruto as tears ran down his face, Lui Bui nodded thinking back seeing Orochimaru curse the 3rd Hokage who passed on with a smile thinking, of better times,

"Oh he was, he was I and Sarutobi summons were freed from the snake binds we both tried to end Orochimaru but his Oto guards and his Hells generals got him to safety, but you team mate who was marked is safe for 3 years from Orochimaru,"

"Uh why 3 years? not that I want the teme becoming Cranky old snake bitch butt bubby"

Lui Bui looked at Naruto,

"Let me guess can't tell" Naruto, Lui Bui smiled and placed his Kusakage hat on Naruto's head,

"Huh?" question Naruto,

"Hmm Look's good on him" mused Lui Bui,

"His is a bit short but…………" said Tsunade who holds her chin with her hand,

"But the Hokage hat would be better" smiled Jiraiya as Lui Bui removed his hat and placed it on his head,

Naruto grins and gives a thumbs up, "I guess I'm the new hokage heh"

"Hehehehhhhhheeeelllll no gaki" said Tsunade and flicked Naruto forehead,

"Then who it can't be Ero-sennin if he was Kage Konoha would become a perverts haven" remarked Naruto,

-pow-

"OW"

"I can be Hokage but I don't want it besides I have other duties that need me on the road not tied down to a desk and it would be a super perverts haven" stated an annoyed Jiraiya, and got a slap up side the head, from Tsunade,

"You're pushing it"

"What peeping and writing smut" stated Naruto,

–pow-

"Damn it stop hitting me Ero-sennin"

"Stop calling me that gaki I have a spy network I need to check up on besides peeping and writing smut are my hobbies, and Tsunade is the next Hokage and she would turn Konoha in to a drunken gamblers den"

-KAAAAAAA-PPPPPPPOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW-

Jiraiya head met Tsunade fist the force in turn send his head and body though a brick wall,

"Jiraiya you letch you had to ruin my surprise" yelled Tsunade though the new Jiraiya shape window, in Naruto room,

Naruto had jumped on Lui Bui lap freaked at Tsunade show of power Lui Bui wasn't much better then Naruto, He had seen Tsunade punched and knocked out Lu Bu once in his I'm the greatest warrior and all others are trash faze, in the war that thankfully knocked some reason it to Lu Bu thick skull,

"Is Baa-chan always like that" asked Naruto,

"No this was a slow day for them normally Jiraiya is punched 6 times a day if Tsunade had a bad day" remarked Lui Bui,

"So don't make her mad"

"Smart lad"

**Another privet room**

"That never gets old" muttered Aerlla looking at the view of Konoha seeing Jiraiya going in to low Konoha orbit,

Her bout with Kushina eared her a stay in the hospital Kushina kicks are still nothing to shrugged off and that's when she was holding back, and under control Kushina wasn't holding back,

After the battle her friend was taken by the ANBU,

Kushina regardless of her body under control, she was resting in ANBU med ward under ANBU-I&T division protection and those Uzumaki prisoners watched by ANBU-Hunter Ninja division,

Danzo was the reason for 2 ANBU division guarding them because of the Uzumaki attempted blood line purged and attempted assassination Daihino Tetsu Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, the old war dog would love to get his claws in to a Uzumaki like Kushina to learned though dissection to learn Uzumaki clan secrets and using her eggs to breed little ROOTs or use some poor soul, cooling off in a ANBU cell, Hunter ninjas do bring back bodies for study, it wouldn't be to hard to off a few,

"Good day Aerlla-sama its seem you are healing well" spoke Mitokado Homura as Utatane Koharu with Danzo, entered the room,

"Hello Homura Koharu and rat-teme" Aerlla said turning to the trio of elders Hiruzen old team mates she didn't mind but Danzo was un-welcomed,

"It seems your stay in the hospital hasn't dull your tongue" muttered Danzo,

"I always keep my weapons sharpen in cause of rats dirty things always at the root of problems but I can never find the nest" said Aerlla looking at Danzo, she had to deal with some of the shit Danzo tried to pull over the years a good way to get on her bad side,

"Aerlla-sama Danzo, please don't starts throwing insults at each other again something more important has come up in the Hinokakugin with the Uzumaki, and Uzuki" spoke Koharu and handed Aerlla a scroll,

Aerlla reads over each line her eyes widen, in shock looking over the scroll 3 times "I see that you didn't inform the Hyuuga, how the hell did this happen I saw her body in the coffin now in the wake of Orochimaru bloody revenge on the Uzumaki that Lady Rei of Hyuuga she alive and had a child wile rotting away in the Uzumaki basement for 10 years" She yelled,

KI filled the room, making Homura and Koharu sweat a little Danzo paid no mind he seen when Aerlla really got mad was when she had that dead cold look in her eyes, when she in countered Iwa ninjas that taken part of her rape, there were only blood stains on the ground, after she was done soon the KI stopped, letting Homura and Koharu let go of there breath,

Aerlla sat on the bed feeling older then ever before, "Oh Rei" muttered Aerlla, she failed another friend in need,

"We were shocked as well how easily a beloved member of a founding clans was taken so easily, by another no less this marks ageist not only just Hyuuga every one in this village was fooled, this is ten times worst then the kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress" said Homura,

Aerlla just sat on the bed thinking and signed "Danzo this is up your area of skills how can this be done"

Danzo smirk rarely Aerlla asks for his insights in to matters of the shadowy side of the ninja world she may not like him but he was useful in areas both Sarutobi and the clans, they don't like his way of training ninjas were the mission is more important then lives, but he had other skills ANBU has him managed the off the books missions.

"blood clone that's how" said Danzo "It's very possible if planned out right she was most likely drugged to mimic blood line sickness and when she seem to taken a turn for the worst the switch was made in the hospital by now the clone is dried up I'll take a look at doctors that worked on The lady Hyuuga, but we all know who carried out this plan, this will be mainly clean up duty".

Clean up duty meaning making things or people go away, forever.

"We need to keep this under wraps tile some damage control is done" stated Homura,

Danzo nodded and his normally hidden arm held up a scroll,

"Lord Shingen have kept a lid on this and lord Sakon party are acting as her guards, and the host of the 3tails is with them, soon the others will come,"

Aerlla nods "I'll break the news to Hizashi and chat with Kushina and Kanna"

"It looks like Tsunade will be taking the mantled of Hokage earlier then planned, and we need to prepared for Lord Shingen and Lord Sakon arrival" spoke Koharu,

"The clans will be made aware of this "Homura said, "and the 3rds funeral will be moved up too many problems will pop up if the 6th Hokage crowning is held off any longer Tsunade was seen by many ninjas the med-nins most of all,"

"Aerlla the other matter of Naruto wile he is under Uzumaki, and the events following in the wake of the invasion" asked Homura,

"One thing at a time gzees no wonder Hiruzen had so much paper work things get piled up real fast"

Well Homura Koharu and Danzo sighs they had paper work to do as well,

"As for Naruto and Kyuubi coming to light and there actions in the in invasion may be a blessing for Naruto" smiled Aerlla,

**In another room**

"Now I know were Naruto-kuns kicking power came from" said Kin she felt like pancake, her chest was bandaged with chakra wards imprinted on them charge with healing chakra in turn help her breath easily wile she heals,

"Well she is known as the Red Tornado or is part mule" replied Raven grunted in pain her movement caused her back to hurt it seems her spine had been thrown out after getting hit by a -Fuuton -Wind Torpedo no jutsu- and her head wound caused memory loss of her near rape was a fog to her, just the feeling's of fear self hate weakness and uselessness,

"No shit good thing I had been near Maria-chan that woman is fast" remarked Kin,

"Yea Kin-chan I would be in mourning for my sister we're been damn lucky it had turned out it would a lot worst I'm indented to you," spoke Raven and shifted a little,

"I'm going to end owning your clan if I keep this up" said kin both girls had a laugh then winch in pain,

Maria and Hinata often visited, when timed aloud both had duties in there clans Hyuuga and Hinata seem to have gain legend status the one who tamed the terror of konoha the Kyuubi and many of the younger generation saw Fox Naruto protect them from hells general Chimera who seemed to have avoided death from being crushed by his giant monster centipede by using Doton jutsu to dug a shallow grave, then made a hasty retreat.

The real story of Kyuubi defeat was released seeing that there was no way to hide this many younger children at the ninja school saw Naruto and a now good Kyuubi as there heroes seeing the number of get well cards and gifts for Naruto,

"All right dead beat one more game" yelled Temari recovering from poisoning she happen to be a very petty young woman when her hair wasn't in her 4 pig tails style that happen to make her meaner looking, she got her mother's looks and her fathers temperament, but had more of her mothers brains,

"Gee its only 6 losses "muttered Shikamaru he was on prisoner watch seeing both eldest and youngest children of the late Kazekages were good will hostages seeing Garra willing aloud to be imprison wile Temari is healing as Ieyasu hammed a new treaty Kaze, will repay Hi for damages caused to Konoha and Suna will give 1/5 of the money earned from all missions and start joint missions after tempers cool down,

all Suna ninja in the attack were now marching back to Suna as punishment there were order to remove there own headbands a mark of shame for all ninja Ieyasu stated bare the shame or be beheaded as traitors to Kaze,

Ieyasu berate the Suna ninja in front of Konoha for there folly most of the Suna nin were in tears at the end, Ieyasu had hit there weak spot there pried,

Ieyasu told the reasons why there were cut backs and because of the Kazekage rash actions they have weaken there nation's military power that is needed ageist a unknown enemy from the south across the great sea who been raiding there sea ports and coast line villages, and almost started a war with Hi, a needless one at that, so all Suna ninja traveled back to Suna with out there village emblem, they were going eared the right to wear the emblem,

Shiryuu looked up from her book to look at Temari and Shikamaru have another game of Go "Maybe it would help if you used the black ones"

"Oh shut up" snapped Temari and turned the Go board around "Hay where's your boy toy any way"

"He with my father meeting with his parents" replied Shiryuu, still reading, "and don't call him boy toy"

"Touchy"

"Uuh"

"Well being in a cell after being part of a attack force bent on destroying rival clans its very…….." trailed off Raven,

"mendosuke" stated Shikamaru,

Kin had a giggle before wincing in pain "Ow my ribs"

"Its very un-usual" Shiryuu said she asked her father to call in a IOU to single out Kenosuke parents to be captured with little harm done to them.

The door opens to see Naruto in a wheelchair pushed by Hinata followed by Kagegetsu who was being pushed by Maria with Imitsu carrying bags,

"Hay guys" said Naruto, both Raven and Kin perk up at seeing Naruto up,

"Yo" spoke Kagegetsu, Raven smiled at seeing her cousin up,

"Its good to see you my youthful pupils, sorry I don't have the right to call you my pupils I wasn't there when I was needed I will ask to be replaced as your leader seeing what happen I was protecting a group of villages in my seating area when I should be protecting my beloved students" spoke a down trotted Imitsu, who bowed placed the bag near Kagegetsu and turned to leave,

"Hay don't you dare you trained us damn well" shouted Kagegetsu,

"We're ninja there's a time when we be leading a Genin cell and I hope I can be as good of a teacher as you" stated Maria, "Your talk about flame of youth or Hokage the will of fire our clan saying the stronger the light the greater the shadows,"

"We were out matched and badly out number I was attacked from behind your seat was to far away and full of Oto and Suna ninjas and scared people your not leavening and that final" Raven said crossed her arms,

"Yosh I am humbled your words have rekindled my flame of blooming youth I will become a better leader and Jounin" shouted a happy Imitsu who hugged Maria and mashed her breasts in to Maria head,

_" I wonder if Hinata and Kin boobs are this soft and hope Naruto isn't as strong as Imitsu when he take me in to his arms ageist his bare chest" _thoughtMaria as she is crushed by Imitsu bear hug,

"Should her leg be twitching like that?" asked Temari,

"I think it's a death spasm" Kagegetsu remarked,

"Every thing is back to normal then" said Raven and sighed she had the Imitsu bear hug of death,

**Later**

"Boy 4 days I'm been knocked out and the world turned up side down" said Naruto out loud using the fox's chakra and turning in to a mini- Kyuubi for the first time strained both to the limit,

"I still say you look like a cat with those whiskers" remarked Kagegetsu,

"Mendosuke is all I have to say" spoke Shikamaru,

"About time you awaken too must be the ramen dream again" joked Raven but became solemn "We heard about the Hokage I know you 2 are closed"

"He gave his life up for the people of this village and the next generation" spoke Imitsu,

"Heck I only met him few times I saw him as some one I can trust" said Kin she hadn't known old Hokage long but he polity asked her questions with Ibiki taking down every she knows about Oto's leaders and known skills,

"Ano I thought he would be around forever" spoke Hinata, she looked up to him besides Naruto even then she saw elder hokage a few times at the school, many kids called him grandpa Hokage,

"He found us after we ran away after learn who are father was" spoke Maria who gripped her twins hand, thinking back to the day they found out who there father was both were sad and mad at whose blood they shared didn't wanted to grow up like monsters like there father, so the twin 5 years olds packed a suitcase with there favourite stuff toys and a few sandwiches then both drag the suitcase to one of the many wooded areas in Konoha and lived there in hiding forever,

In the trees, Aerlla already knew were they were it wasn't hard for her to fallow but was at a loss on how to handle this after hearing her girls crying telling them selves they were monsters and didn't want to hurt there mommy, tile the 3rd Hokage walked in to the Twins hiding spot, they both yelled at him they were monsters and to go away Hokage chuckled a little and told them monsters don't warn people they would just eat him, and sat on a log waited for the Twins to come out of hiding and told them stories later help Aerlla take both sleeping twins home,

"Lui Bui-sama looked up to the 3rd as a roll model of how a truth Kage and leader should act" spoke Shiryuu calmly, "A Kage is a Leader a man of the people a peace maker and war starter he live in the shadows and dies with honour he is Kage",

"I'm going to miss that old man" said Shikamaru,

"Yea me too he was fighting Orochimaru make me hate the teme more but the worst……."said Naruto "the worst is now I'm being look up as a hero and he's not here to see it happen" he stated, the 3rd always told him not to blame the village for there thoughtless actions because they don't know the real Naruto in time they will be made to under stand,

"Actions speak louder then words" said Temari "a saying in Suna when Garra was younger his sand often reacted to his feelings and lashed out hurting a few kids and that night made Garra mental, I'm the only one he let go willing because I wanted to make my little brother happy for once"

"So is attacking Konoha your village's way of being friends" asked Shikamaru,

"For your information dead beat I' wanted to be Chunin and that teme's hair brain plan cost Suna a lot I may be his blood but I hate him for what he did to both my little brother and mother" stated Temari, glaring at Shikamaru,

"Mendosu woman I'm just asking" said Shikamaru, and got a bedpan to the head," Mendosuke females" Shikamaru remarked that eared a book and 4 pillows thrown at him,

**Hyuuga compound **

**Family grave yard,**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH"

Huffing in anger the normally unflappable Hyuuga leader just seen with his own eyes his wife empty grave save for Rei's death robe, the other Hyuuga saw the empty grave, there reactions were mixed, some were glaring at Kanna,

Aerlla using a cane to hold her self up as Kanna bowed on her hands and knee's,

"I beg you I nor my mother have any idea your wife was imprisoned " Kanna's voice held a tint of fear,

"How was she found" asked Hiashi, Aerlla looks at the scroll as Hiashi kept his back turned unable to control the tears coming from his eyes,

"Ragged dirty half starved she was half mad tile……………her 3 year old child was found to have lived though the attack"

Hiashi, shoulders shuttered at the thought of some one forced him self on his beloved, "how did she escape"

"Her cell was breached, by a paper bomb, it seem her confinement had some good she been honing her skills most likely to keep sane some what , Rei fought 2 S class Nuke ninja one of Orochimaru hells general's named Rook and Akasuna no Sasori tile aid in the form of Lord Sakon and Lord Yoshihiro arrived",

"A and the child" spoke Hiashi, a little afraid would she be a mini Taro or a long lost member of the family,

"Shes a little traumatized other then that she healthy with solid blue Byakugan War Master Shingen tested her eyes reaction when chakra is sent to her eyes" spoke Aerlla, she was still shocked at this nearly as bad as Hiashi,

"I don't know her name Shingen reported she lost her voice but his doctors say its only short term, and she was taken from Rei before she can name her" finished Aerlla shifted her weight, "I can't begin to think what Rei had went though having her own child rip away not even naming the new born,

Shingen is well know for his oddities he dresses more wildly then Jiraiya and often said profound and strange things for no reason's even in battle or do wild stunts, or bemoaned his lost youth, but he is the best military mind Hi has ever seen and he was the counter part to 2 raining kages the 3rd and 4th Hokages, and trusted by Daihino Tetsu Daimyo of Hi no Kuni,

Shingen was well acquainted with the Hyuuga who contracted out clan ninja to the Army as scouts, to date not one Hyuuga was lot by enemy actions wile working with the Army under direct command of Shingen,

"Thank you I need to speak with both Hanabi and Hinata" stated Hiashi, "I'm placing no blame on you nor Naruto I'm more worried about Hanabi and Hinata reactions "Hiashi, emotions were every were he needed time to collect him self to getter,

"I will stay away from your family until this matter is done" said Kanna get up shaken the near total purging of the main branch the Uzuki branch was mostly intact, but there were many innocents in the Uzumaki clan that were butchered,

"How did every thing go so very wrong" Kanna whispered, Aerlla had seen that look before her self after the Iwa raid like the world was coming down on her "It's finds a way believed me" Aerlla spoke "But its gets better at times too", as she rubs the teens back,

**The day of the 3rd's funeral **

"Naruto" Kushina said as she entered his room in the hospital, Naruto finished putting on his sandal,

"They let you out" Naruto stated,

"Under watch" Kushina gestured to the ever later scarecrow Kakashi "YO………how are you holding up"

"Fine I guess" muttered Naruto, when Kushina held out white flower Naruto stared at her before taking the flower, and left the room with out a word Kushina shoulders drop,

"Things take time" said Kakashi, Kushina nodded.

"Hay Dope" said Sasuke ,Sakura waved, both dressed in black,

"You don't have to pretend" said Naruto,

"Pretend…………no wait we don't think your Kyuubi" said Sakura, "we been on duty after the invasion we never had the chance to visit……" Sakura looked at her feet and green colour painted toe nails, any thing then those glaring eyes,

"Most of the your class not hurt are helping guard the village or aiding with the rebuilding", spoke Kakashi, "you were still in a coma, and already seen the fox theme get well cards, ironic the older generation hated the fox but the younger generation see both you and Kyuubi, as heros a lot of the people who mistreated you now eared cold glares from there own kids".

"Yea I finally got some answers if we ever fight use your own power" muttered Sasuke, rubbing his shoulder the seal hasn't caused a him any problems Aerlla seal is holding just force of habit "There a…………..secret I'll share with you," stated Sasuke,

Naruto, blinked before looking at Sakura she didn't know what Sasuke meant by secret,

"The march doesn't start for another hour" stated Kakashi, knowing what secret Sasuke has,

"Kushina I going to get some coffee" spoke Kakashi,

"I don't have much say in the matter if I'm 8 steps behind you I get summoned right back in to a cell" replied Kushina, and sighed, looked at Naruto before walking 5 steps behind Kakashi,

"Are you 2 coming or not" said Sasuke, already walking,

"All right" said Naruto,

"I ah I got to ask what is its like well you know" Sakura,

"Meh oh the fuzz ball well he annoying self-serving helpful some one I can talk to with a big ego but at the same time hiding things" replied Naruto,

"Fuzz ball? It's the freaking Kyuubi" Sakura nearly shouted,

"Yea I known but he is bound to me and he wants to keep on living he helps has his life time of knowledge that he some times imparts to me he been all over the world and he a good ace in the hole for tight spots" replied Naruto,

"I read some books on the tailed beasts there 10 but there referred to as the 9 so what happen to the 10 tails" this was really bugging her, because there was nothing on it,

"Yea I had the same question Kyuubi told me there no 10 tails……its not 123456789" started Naruto,

Sakura eyes lit up in under standing she forgot one number 0 "its 0123456789 the 10 thrown me off, a 0 tailed beast who would have thought"

"The Zero tailed Masked Leech/Reibi no Menhiru" said Naruto,

"A leech?" Sasuke said over hearing everything,

"With a mask on its head……………do leechs have heads" question Sakura,

"A giant leech with a mask and 2 long tongues believed it" smiled Naruto then noted the sign "Coma ward? Don't tell the some of your fangirls fainted and never woke up I guess Ino and Sakura are the lucky ones"

Sasuke held back a snort,

"What was that……" asked Sakura in a deadly tone.

"aaah ho look Sasuke stopped" Naruto blurted and hope for no "CHAA" or the following fist to the head,

**"Good save Kit huu,"** Kyuubi picked up a chakra sects **_"Hmm so more are alive",_**

"Why did you bring us here and what's the big thing you wanted to show us"

"I'm not the last of my clan" muttered Sasuke, "besides –him- the past month my dream of revenge shifted to get stronger for them" Sasuke opened the door "I'm only the last Uchiha male",

"Who are they I thought………" asked Sakura as she entered the room and spotted 2 black haired females one near her age and other was more mature woman,

"Wooh I think I saw her once that's your Mother Uchiha Mikoto" said Naruto,

"Yea and she is my cousin slash little sister Uchiha Tsukumo" replied Sasuke as he rubbed Tsukumo forehead,

"…….Sasuke…." Sakura whispered, he was so close to his family but they were still far away from him,

"The 3rd kept this a secret even from me I wanted to kill him but his reasons were just think about Aerlla-sans captured by Iwa and Hinata's near kidnapping by Kumo, both events have a thing in common both involved females with Kekkei Genkai, it wouldn't be hard to take them both,"

Sakura paled "Misty-sensei kunoichi class had covered forced Breeding………… she stated "a 50/50 chance of being rescued .." she rubbed her arms as a chill went though her,

"Yeah that's the reason I said Temari should die, I'm not going to let her go though that even if she was a enemy at the time but things turned out different" spoke Sasuke,

"I know that's not right Ero-senin told me a lot about the dark side of ninja life, Konoha don't take living ninja for breeding even if they have a Kekkei Genkai but dead bodies are not a problem heck Iwa and Kusa returned each others dead after having a look on what make them tick".

"Let get off the morbid stuff please "begged Sakura, looking at the beds "Will they ever wake up"

"It's a Sharingan Genjutsu but not a normal one you heard about the 3 Coma stage of the Sharingan caused this I have reached the 3 Tomo in both eyes every knows that but there are other levels I'm still not powerful to break the Genjutsu, there's another clan whose Genjutsu, skills rivalled the Sharingans, but none have the power level above Chunin, save one but she not stable",

"Kyuubi" said Naruto,

Sasuke raised a eyebrow, "The Fox?"

"Ho that right Kyuubi, he been around even before there where hidden villages, and must know loads about Jutsus but can he be trusted" said Sakura,

"I don't want to get your hopes up Kyuubi chakra can act as a link to another's mind when asleep I don't know what will happen if used on some one under a Genjutsu, besides Kyuubi is recovering he held back a lot of chakra that feed back on to him if he hadn't I be a mindless killing monster because my body isn't used to handle that much chakra my skin was burned red raw"

Sakura shuttered, at what pain Naruto had to go though,

"Oh damn I caused you to go fox didn't I" said Sasuke smacked his forehead,

"Guess someone not getting a vest" remarked Naruto, "Its not a good thing to jump in head first"

"uuh" Sasuke grunted he was right,

"Maybe the fox isn't so bad it seem to smarten you up a bit" said Sakura,

"She got a point" sniped Sasuke,

"Oh shut up teme"

"The march is about to start" said Sakura look at the wall clock, "oh Hinata had your hitai-ate repaired, she would have gave it back her self but the clans go to getter to pay finale respects, ", Sakura said,

"Yea thanks well lets go it, nice to meet you Mikoto-san and Tsukumo-chan" said Naruto,

"They can't hear you" stated Sakura,

"Maybe but there still alive who knows if they can hears us or not" said Naruto,

"Thanks" Sasuke muttered before looking at Naruto "Naruto its best not to waste second chances I may not know about your history with that clan you never know how much you care truly till it's gone"

Naruto Nodded looking at the white rose his blood mother gave him,

Rain fell from the sky made the past faces of the Kages shed tears in the streets slowly black dressed people holding a flower not minding the rain as it was mingling with there tears,

Kushina saw Naruto beside Kanna as they walked to 3rd's funeral,

_"Things take time to work out "_she thought a small sad smile appeared on Kushina's face,

The ANBU were standing along roof tops in silent watch it was rare to see so many in plain site but when a Kage die's the ANBU reviled them selves to show the respect to there fallen leader,

There were many that paid there respect and lay a white flower in front of a black and white photo, of Hiruzen,

The Kusa ninjas bows to a good man and leader, as do the Suna ninja that stayed with Gaara his sister and Kaze Samurai,

Naruto and the others stared a the photo, standing on the Hokage mountain you can see a ghost of the 3rd standing beside the ghost's 1st 2nd and the 4th, they smiled as new holders of the will of fire burns bright, be it from Konoha Suna Kusa the unity of there ideas at there very core are the same,

**Otogakure**

**Inner base**

A Oto nin fell back foaming at the mouth, as a cobra mouth held fast, to the mans throat,

"You know that was the 6th one this week" said Strom, watching the Cobra –poof- away leaving a dead body behind, after the invasion Orochimaru should have won he had 3 undead Hokages a barrier formed by his Oto Guards that prevented aid from coming to the Kages a fit young body at full power he had all the aces, both Kages managed to stop the 3rd coffin from rising but the 1st and 2nd kages were more then a match, for both living kages both soon discovered you can't kill a dead man again, Orochimaru should have won.

But the old Hokage had a ace up his sleeve, a Kami who rules the realms of the dead,

"We never knew the 3rd had learned the very jutsu that stopped the 9 tails he may have knew he would fight you again and die in the battle the Professor of jutsus a well eared title it would seem" spoke Strom,

"Bah" Orochimaru grunted both arms were dead rotting away leaving the Senin a crippled man but not defenceless, not that any one would try to off him and the Oto guards are not dumb to willing walked in to the line of fire when Orochimaru was throwing a hissy fit, that what replaceable minions are for, " losses to Oto",

"Losses to Oto are about 40% most of them are Genin to low Chunin trained thugs mostly we still got the Generals the Core of Jounin ninjas The Juu The Experimental Troops and our new friends have begun to arrive I never seen so many Demons and Devils in such numbers there behaving them selves for the time being I'm thinking about putting them the unused bases, but I have to say that woman delivered,"

"See my dear Strom the benefits are greaAAAAAAagghhhhhhhhh" screamed Orochimaru as new waves of pain hit him "Damn that old man if he wasn't dead already or I had full use of my arms I'll summoned him from death only to kill him again very slowly and painfully"

Strom side stepped as senbon imparted the wall he was standing in front of,

"You need to take that medicine I made it will ease your pain" spoke Kabuto, stepping out from the shadows.

"I have but the pain is ten times worst then the last time" gasp Orochimaru, as he sat down, letting Kabuto checked his arms,

"I think you should transfer bodies now" spoke Strom shaking his head"I can smell the rot of dead flesh from out side the room"

"I know that" snapped Orochimaru "But I need time to find a good body and prep time Kabuto can you at lest give me some use of my arms"

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama I'm good but not that good I can make a corpse move and act under my control because it still has chakra imbued in its cells but the very chakra pathways in your arms are gone with every last drop of chakra in the cells as well" stated Kabuto, and backed away by the look Orochimaru gave him and Strom, "Hiiisssss"

"I believed we should leave" Kabuto sweating a bit,

"Oh shit now his is really pissed" Strom back up, "Nice going Nerco we going to be what your title means mass of dead skin,

Just before both Hells Generals were about make a run for the door, every stop when a knock was heard,

"This better be important" yelled Orochimaru, forestalling a bloody end of 2 best minds and ninjas Oto, has.

"Orochimaru-sama……….." spoke Tayuya, but was shoved aside by the person she had escorted "Hay shit head" but the man paid her no mind,

"Hehehehe how the mighty have fallen" spoke an very paled man who is very welled muscled and carried heavy necklace of red and black beads on his shoulders, bald headed with a sliver grey bread 3 amber gens were on his forehead,

"Lord Taira Kiyomori" muttered Orochimaru," go back to that hole you dug your self out of leave me alone right now" he spat wishing that he can rip Kiyomori head off and used his skull as a piss pot,

"You're not saying that this man is Kiyomori impossible" stated Strom "he been dead for over 150 years"

Kabuto looked at a Kiyomori, and adjusted his glasses,"He dose seem very lively to me"

"Demon blood and the right Jutsu dose wonder's for ones heath" said Kiyomori staring at Orochimaru "Lost that arm again but now the other arm dreadfully things aren't they working limbs"

Kiyomori was milking this for all it worth,

"Why are you here other then to mock me"

"I'm here to get a few good solders", Kiyomori walked around room looking at items that found his interest,

"The Hells are mind I found them first" said Orochimaru,

"Not your peons I heard that there's a being imprisoned under a mountain, in this land I'm going free Sun Wukong" said Kiyomori,

"That sinking monkey summon's" muttered Orochimaru, "he's a maverick and un-controllable" Hissed Orochimaru,

"By not controlling him he's a maverick yes but eager to show he his skills I only have to point direction that has strong enemies" said Kiyomori, "I'm only letting you know I was in the area, because, I may need some guides",

Tayuya shut the door now more of those freaks are arriving "Well those pig fuckers will fit right in here with the other dumb shits heads around here",

Tayuya wander around the main base saying fuck with each step Kin mission was a seek and destroy mission, the target name wasn't listed she knew the mark was in konoha she just need a fucking name to track down the SOB,

"………Kin" echoed a voice from a door she just pasted by,

"Huh" muttered Tayuya using a Jutsu to over hear,

"It must be her but I can't get a lock on her chakra" stated Slice have returned,"_fucking great the loony white haired bitch back"_ thought Tayuya, _"Is she talking about Kin" _

"Great I just lost my new toy and didn't even get to play with her yet" bemoaned Spectre,

_"Motherfucker what the hell did Kin team do to get play time with that sick ghost prick" _

"Guess the invasion was a flop then you wouldn't wanted my mission even thought we blasted and killed off the Uzumaki in

we found out they had a Hyuuga in a dungeon I was planning on taking her back here you know Orochimaru was trying to nab a Hyuuga to test out the Juu seeing how it would effect Donjutsu and she was from the main family to "spoke Rook

_"Get back to Kin Teme"_

"Your empty handed she kick you ass good Rooky" mocked Slice,

"Fuck you bitch hay is that eye shadow you don't wear makeup" shot back Rook "No wait it's a black eye someone manage to hit you your losing your edge"

"You want your guts outside your body then shut up, I'll kill that red armour teme next time I find him and make his bloody death a master work of art",

"your losing your edge" said Rook a female scream of rage and sounds of a fight echoed from the door –blam- blam blam -"Don't shoot you guns when there aim me" yelled Hunter,

Sounds of chairs or person being thrown, as Slice and Rook were held back _"Great there fucking fighting again maybe bloody hell really hope they kill each other,"_

"Chimera been sulking in his lab after losing all of little pets to that Naruto brat I almost wished Kin did kill him" spoke Hunter, "and he came back with no test subjects at lest he just sulks, but Orochimaru throwing a hissy fit all week and Havoc been yelling up a storm, think about a way to get back at that dog woman, as for Mayhem who know what going though his head,"

Tayuya canalled the jutsu and walked around a corner before she gave a snarl cause the curse seal to go level 1 and almost went level 2 seeing her eyes turn black, as she smashed her fist in to the wall,

_"Naruto is the name of the mark he must have captured kin and the fucker must have tortured Kin"_ thought Tayuya, She was the strongest of three when they fled Iwa Karni was the brains Kin knew how to think on her feet and Tayuya had her mouth and was very damn cunning when she need to be,

"Your Dead Naruto fucking dead" muttered Tayuya as she jogged to the store room to get weapons and other items,

"Hmmm this might be fun to play out" spoke Da Ji, smiling who was hidden in a shadow, "Always hit them harder, each time you strike",

"Bloodleg" a form leap down from the ceiling,

a tall Demon with dark blue skin wearing a dull bronze helmet with a long horn a glowing eye was the only part of the Demon face that was shown and spiked shoulder pad on the left both arms had Gauntlets with bladed wired hooks, around its waist are tattered bandaged and a purple sash clad in a black ninja pants and leg guards,

"Yes" said Bloodleg in a low tone,

"Take a few mobs of Blades 3 Eyes and Sins I have a feeling Konoha going to be very interesting" smiled Di Ji evilly,

Life slowly returned to normal in Konoha the remaining Uzumaki and Uzuki were told the events that had transpired were shocked and they regretted there actions those who were the elite Uzumaki were pointed out and got to spent fun fun time with Anko Ibiki and the other members I&T, Uzumaki that remained happen to married a Uzuki so none of there families were killed in Hinokakugin, but new of numbed them, and learning what was really going on with the clan,

Daimyo Daihino Tetsu on his return saw the massacred site and decide that too much blood had been spilt on the Uzumaki the Uzuki were ordered to return to Konoha all Uzumaki and Uzuki lands and assets were taken away and sold all the money were given to Hyuuga and Roth clans for any death and damages inflicted but both elders of Hyuuga and Roth clans added one more demand the banding of the Hakan from ever been use or teach again and all clan made jutsus were to be copied and given to Uzumaki Naruto Hyuuga and Roth clans,

Lastly Hyogi and Eigi styles are to be used by Uzuki any reaming Uzumaki save Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Kanna and Uzumaki Kushina are removed from Uzumaki roster and added to Uzuki roster,

No one complained seen as Tetsu was well with in his rights to have Uzuki clan status revoked and had all members brandished or killed,

The Rookie

Only Shino and Shikamaru, were promoted to low Chunin showing great tactic skills and leadership,

Naruto Raven Maira Hinata Sasuke Tenten Neij Lee Kiba Ino Kagegetsu Chouji and Sakura were promoted from Genin trainee to High Genin a step below Low Chunin,

Kin was given Konoha Ninja Rank of High level Genin and placed on a new team under Kanna who was promoted Low Jounin,

**Leaf training field 16**

"OH crap" shouted Kin when she saw her new team, her old enemies,

"What she doing here" yelled Reika, Kenosuke sighs as both young woman glared at each other Kanna rubs her forehead in useless attempt for stall the headache seeing grandmother Tsunade had a cruel streak or she was drunk…… yea she must have been drunk.

A week after Tsunade was crowned the 5th Hokage, news about Lord Shingen and Lord Sakon arriving in Konoha, came out soon followed people lined the streets many kids and ninjas in training never seen a real live Samurai many Genin and Chunin fought Ronin Samurai and not really impressed with some thug with a blade, the older Chunin Elite Jounins and ANBU knew better very rarely do Samurai become Ronin willing or even are real Samurai most were AWOL solders or conscripts looking to steal and pillage helpless villages, using there training, real Samurai know how to mold chakra and use Jutsus experts in kenjutsu, and elemental Jutsus but tended to wear heavy plate armour and helmets with re-breathers and vision in-enhancing goggles.

A low marching sounds echoed from the dirt path that lead to Konoha the 2 chunin guard's gulp there were going to be the ones to meet them again if Lord Shingen stays true to from they were going to fill out a lot of non citizen passes today the terror of Paper work lives on,

Itachi and Kisame watch the over a 100 Hi Samurai on horse back or on foot, from there tree hiding spot,

"This may prove to be our way in to Konoha" mused Itachi, the old entry's in Konoha were seal up and the large break in Konoha wall was more heavily guarded then thought to be.

"I get it what your planning whack a few Samurai off and wear there –Lent- armour and blend in………..oh shit that Sakon " stated Kisame it wasn't to hard to spot him, with that Zanbatou he carried around.

"Sakon as in War Master Shima Sakon of Mizu no Kuni" spoke Itachi, he remember seeing Sakon's bounty in bingo book,

"yea and Shimazu Yoshihiro the Devil Shimazu and Tachibana Ginchiyo the lighting maiden crap why are they here all the worst timing in the world," said Kisame, looking a bit worried,

"Old friends" ask Itachi,

"more like old marks the 4th Mizukage Yagura saw Sakon as some one that can challenged his power and added the Shimazu and Tachibana Samurai clans would opposed him, it wasn't hard to cause a clan war between Shimazu and Tachibana they been rivals for years, kill a few members leave something to incriminate the other and you got one all out feud, as Yagura sent ninjas wipe out both clans non combatant's then the rest of them from behind after they wore each other down" replied Kisame,

"That was very cunning for you normally your very strait forward" said Itachi,

"Yea but I found out I sucked at planning every thing it all flopped big time the last Tachibana leader only daughter Ginchiyo was a tomboy and she trained all the clan's women how to fight even use chakra and Tachibana clan many Raiton jutsus, they held off the Kiri attack even sent a runner to recall the men back from there battle with Shimazu,

"As for Shimazu, Yoshihiro nephew and his 800 troops were late in joining his uncle at the Shimazu compound and he found it under attack by Kiri and he went to aid his clan and recall his uncle, as this was happing I was already going after Sakon,

I learned that Sakon had a lover who born a girl name Tamaki, I kidnapped them to lure Sakon to an area were I would have the overwhelming advanced in using my Doton andSuiton, but that smug cunning teme knew my plan and use Hyouton jutsus and Raiton jutsus along with his own know Fuuton and Suiton, I found out the reason Sakon is appointed War Master the hard way",

"Very cunning keeping his other elemental Jutsus a secret" mused Itachi, Sakon's bounty in the bingo book stated nothing about him knowing any Hyouton jutsus and Raiton jutsus

"I taken by surprise alright and being spiteful having just been beaten by that smug Samurai sent a Rising Water Cutter at my 2 hostages and made my getaway" said Kisame,

"I see but we're going to attempt to captured the 9 tails and I believed the 3 tails as well we miss our shot to captured the 1 tail host when he travelled back to Kaze in the Kaze war master party," stated Itachi his Sharingan studied the Samurai.

"-sigh- but we got to keep well away from Sakon" spoke Kisame, "Even you have to be on your toes if you encounter Sakon,

Both Kisame and Itachi heard a snap and turn to find Bloodleg and his troops behind them,

"I believed we found our luck improving," smiled Itachi

"Orders from Di Ji……" spoke Bloodleg,

**Konoha streets **

Walk down the crowed street Tayuya wearing a black wig wear different out fit_ "I'm going to find you Naruto I'm going to kill you" _she thought and patted a scroll that her good friends the Doki gave after finding out that her friend Kin was captured by Konoha "We'll get our pay back oh fucking yeah" muttered Tayuya not caring if her mark was burning again or noted that it was glowing, or her mind was thinking more and more darker thoughts,

"Kukukukukukuku" laughed Orochimaru, as he watched Tayuya though the glowing orb as Di Ji muttered chants and flashing head seals, dark chakra seemly drawn in to the ord,

"Hmm I do say this is one of your cunning plans" remarked Kiyomori, as negative chakra is fed to Tayuya Juu, and the amount of chakra was impressive for a mere human,

"I know but it was all Di Ji idea I was most displeased that Tayuya left, but if I had know her lust for revenge was this great I would have embellished Kin-chan demises and unleashed Tayuya sooner," remarked Orochimaru, he had to removed both arms to be relived of the blinding pain, all ready hosts were pitted ageist each other tile only one remain will be his new host, Orochimaru even honoured last requests of his Hosts as the prize, normally it was aloud people to be set freed if they were still alive that is.

Hi Carriage

Tamaki held back a yaw and popped her head out from Carriage "Oi is that Konoha" ask Tamaki,

"Ano it is,, I'm starting to have second thoughts" spoke another passage who didn't even need to move from her spot,

"There no to fear Shingen-sama sent word to help prepared them "said Natsumi,

Hyuuga Rei nodded held her 3 year old Daughter bushing her long black hair, thinking how Hinata and Hanabi have grown or if her koi had remarried or will Yurine be welcomed she spent 10 years from her family so many what if's but there was one thing Rei knows Kushina will died by her hands, but Rei just kept her thoughts to her self and kiss the top of Yurine head as the 3 year old slept,

**End **

**Next Rage unbound **

**The Orochi Army**

**Orochi**

**Orochi is a powerful, dangerous, and seemingly immortal entity from ancient times and battled with the tailed beasts before his down fall,**

**Orochi is a surreal being who has the power to use the darkness and greed within people for his benefit, distorting their image of him into whatever they desire. Through this power, he can forcefully gain strongly loyal allies. He seems bored with actual administrating, leaveing that to his followers tile something that needs him to present,**

**Di Ji **

**She is a very sadistic and cruel person who reveals in vanity and human suffering ****notable characteristics of Da Ji are that she is very good at deception pet pevs are being called Bitch or Pixy woman.**

**Acting as Orochi main strategist, she uses her schemes and Jutsus to inflict confusion in battle. She coordinates the army's advances and personally orders Orochi's minions. She also doubles as the army's inventor,**

**Taira Kiyomori **

**Kiyomori is a cryptic strategist with a sardonic wit. He prides his new demonic strength and superior intellect, thinking that humanity is inferior to his resurrected self.**

**The Reptilian **

**A Tribe of snake like Demons said to have been born from the fallen scales of Yamata no Orochi. **

**The Dodomeki **

**Dodomekki are a mysterious tribe of Spider liked Demons trained in the ways of the ninja and Jutsus and are loyal servants of Orochi willing to spreads there master's will across the lands. **

**The Gyuki **

**A Demon tribe of massive boar-like creatures standing twice as tall as any other man with a bad temperament with over whelming brute force to smash all that face them. **

**The Blades**

**Lizard like Devils breed to become shock troops, tearing there enemies with there powerful teeth and claws, **

**The 3 Eyes**

**The 3 eyes are human like Demons with 3 glowing eyes quite and deadly using flip out blade swords, to clawed sword breakers and wrist blades. **

**The Sins**

**Flying ghost like Devils with body made of rip and torn robes with a mask of human or a Rams skull slaying there prey with giant size cutting blades or duel Sickles, they often give out a high pitch cackling went attacking, **


	18. Chapter 18

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**Rage unbound**

The group entered Konoha after passing there travel documents and entery papers to a pair of gate guards who were sobbing at the amount of filing and paperwork they had to do, the saying "better them then me".

Shima Sakon was surprise on how Konoha is run Ninjas beside Civilians who didn't seem to care, standing beside people that can kill them in a blink of a eye, some of the older Jonin and Chunin gave a nod of respect to the Samurai have fought and battled ageist as children were looking in awe at seeing Full Armoured Samurai for the first time as the younger Jonin Chunin and Genin gave looks of "I can take them".

"A lot different when compared to Kirigakure eh" remarked Shingen seeing his counter part from Mizu no Kuni looking around in an stun daze, Ginchiyo and Yoshihiro looked around once every few minutes.

Ginchiyo saw many kunoichi give her a low bow to show there respect for her seeing as Female Samurai seeing as they are very rare.

Many onlookers were talking about them,

"Those are Mizu samurai" spoke a Jounin.

"Hay isn't that Shimazu Yoshihiro (The Devil Shimazu) said some one, taking note of the hammer and is partner was looking though the bingo book, "He High A class and the woman is Tachibana Ginchiyo (The lighting maiden) she a A class as well".

"My father fought him once and that nick name is well deserved" replied other.

"Great now watch our back we might have a blood line purge in the village".

"Don't be a baka there riding with Warmaster Shingen".

"That guy with big sword".

"No the one dress up as a……ah…..a kabuki player".

"…?…?…?…".

"Huh? I'm stun it's so peaceful here" replied Sakon,

"Really? I never notices" said Shingen with an amused voice,

"One dose after serving along side bloody Kiri" said Sakon with a dark frown "the only thing that came from that teme Yagura beside blood shed was Natsumi and she did a lot evil deeds before I got to her , ah sorry……… Shingen just comparing both hidden villages dug up some bad memory" a bitter memory came up in his mind a very painful bitter memory.

_"Hana…………Hana…………" shouted Sakon as held his now dead love in the back ground a child was crying._

Sakon shakes his head.

"Ano sorry" frown Shingen he knew that tragic tale.

"Don't be "Sakon waved off and changed the topic "but I do say it's a nice hidden village"

"If you ask me this village is a little soft over the years" call out a voice.

Shingen gave a low Hmm, and surge chakra causing many ninja to get in to fighting stance, wile Shingen shouted "Come my old foe let us do battle once more"

Sakon hefted his war-blade ready to strike down any enemy but felt no KI "you know this foe".

"Yes I do we have duel many a time so step back this is no fight you can handled" Every one steps back for fear of being drawn in a battle of epic one slowly heard music, coming from some were making every one look around when smoke bombs went off in the middle of the road from the cloud came a laugh "Hahahaha".

In the –poof- of smoke a giant battle Toad had been summon as The Sennin of Toads Jiraiya was dancing on the said toads head, before he rolls his head , and proclaimed his name, and intro.

"I am Myouboku Mountain's Monk of the Frog Spirits. Also known as the Frog Hermit. I am the man who holds no enemies be it North, South, East and West! Not even in the heavens! I am one of the sannin, the white haired frog tamer, even a crying baby would stare in aw old men feel young again and women will throw them selves at my feet, I am a lover of women! A master of ninja arts obscure and powerful, subtle and magnificent! I am the great Uzuki Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin of the Konoha no Sannin !" he looks forward and gave a grin as he posed, "HA try to top that you old cat".

"………………………………………………"a stun silence hung in the air, Yukimura just put his face in his hand.

"…………"Ginchiyo and Yoshihiro sweat drop along with the rest of the Hi samurai.

"Ok what the hell is going on here" stated Sakon, as he stared at the site.

In the carriage-

Rei sighs "he hasn't change after all these years".

"You know this odd no I mean very very odd man" said Natsumi, when she pop her head out from the window.

"I only thought Lord Shingen dresses like that" said Tamaki.

"Well Jiraiya was always colourful" smiles Rei, both girls looked at Rei "There old friends and always do this when ever they are in the same area I don't know how this started or who did its just best not to over think it believed me I try to."

"I wish I never get old if I act like that" muttered Tamaki.

"I concur" replied Natsumi.

"Are we there yet" spoke Yurine yawing and cutely rub the sleep away from her eyes.

**"Aaahh look how cute she is"** remarked Sanbi.

Back out side-

"Ha what's that…… an second rate show at best" said Shingen before he snapped his fingers a pillar of flame consumed him and the horse shocking people, from a roof over looking the street stands, Shingen proudly he proclaimed his intro.

"I am the fire tiger of Kai wise and silent but if roused my roar makes all quake in fear who's might cunning and battle prowess is well known be it North, South, East and West , My mighty roar can even shakes the very heavens and I face The Dreaded Dragon of Echigo Uesugi Kenshin War Master of Kaminari no Kuni and battle him to a stalemate, I am Takeda Shingen War Master of Hi no Kuni The Mighty Tiger of Kai" the last part came out like a tigers roar.

Note- this is after the third ninja war when Kumo and Konoha were at war with each other, and before the attempted kidnapping of Hinata after I read up on Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin rivalry and base the war between Kaminari no Kuni and Hi no Kuni ninja villages were events had force both nations standing armies to march in to battle along side there ninja forces those 2 will meet face to face again in this story-

Again "………………………………………………"a stun silence hung in the air, "Now that's a into" shot back Shingen at Jiraiya who mocks Shingen on who can make the better kabuki styled into, the village had a combined sweat drop, even the past kages heads had sweat drops at there antics.

Again Yukimura just put his face in his hand, "Every time" he muttered Shingen and Jiraiya went at this odd duel when the War Master meets a new HoKage the 3rd the 4th the 3rd again now the 5th.

The stand off would have went on tile the carriage door was opened and Tamaki, hop out to glare at the 2 kabuki dressed men who were still shouting at each other "Hay weird old guys" shouted Tamaki.

Shingen and Jiraiya stop there discussion and stared at the brunette haired Kiri kunoichi "Are you done making fools out of your selves' other people are having more important things to do,".

"Ah youth these days always moving never slowing down I use to be like that once" signed Shingen.

"Yea I know you should meet my Gaki at lest Your apprentice is respectful to you……… " said Jiraiya who eyed Tamaki.

"Aah why is that guy looking at me that way" thought Tamaki.

"hmm you must be Sakon gaki" said Jiraiya eyeing the Kiri kunoichi and saw the other Kiri kunoichi behind her "So that's Yagura's child damn she looks just like him and she is the new host of Sanbi no Kyodaigame" Jiraiya thought before making a comment , "Tamaki, right your really are a cutey".

"EEEEEEWWWWW your some pervert stalker sex pedophile rapist I'm only 14 your like what 80" gagged Tamaki.

A level 10 face slam induce earth quake, was recorded in Konaha that day.

"You know that was uncalled for" said Natsumi walking up and beside a fuming Tamaki, muttering about perverts" But the way he reacted it was very deserving".

"Just like her mother" muttered Sakon.

"Ginchiyo at lest it anti's boring around here" remark Yoshihiro.

"Yea" grinned Ginchiyo.

"For the love of Kami for the last time I'm a not pervert stalker sex pedophile rapist I'm a Super pervert and I'm 40" declared Jiraiya with gusto,

"What's the different" shot back Tamaki,

"She got spunk Hohoho" said Shingen grinning its not every day he sees the self proclaimed, Super pervert get taken down a peg.

"Who side are you on any way" yelled and half wined Jiraiya.

"Hers" replied Shingen.

"UUUUUUgghhhhhh What is with gakis now days they say there not pervert but Naruto like has 4 girls wanting to jump his bones" grumbled Jiraiya out loud, but felt tainted chakra and inhuman chakra but his full attention was taken away when he heard gasps as Shingen back flip off the roof, "Ha a back flip I can do that in my sleep".

Hiding in the shadows a female voice "Naruto" the tone sent shivers down the backs of the 3 large beings who look at her with worry.

"You going to fucking Die… Naruto" muttered the female as lighting like marks spread over her face.

"She getting worst" said one holding a club.

"I know we better let the boss know" said other one who seemed to have no arms.

"Aright but we are still going to help her in taking revenge" spoke the last one.

Watching from afar.

"Your country's War master is a mental" stated Kisame.

"……………Shingen was always odd" said Itachi.

"Odd he dressed as fool" spoke up Bloodleg.

A number of grunts, hisses and low level giggling of agreement.

"So says the peanut gallery" Kisame grinned and an around nods from Devils and Demons,

"Comments aside we have a mission to do the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and captured".

"Or assignation" said BloodLeg staring at the Akatsuki duo.

"We were assigned to capture them" Itachi said his Sharingan glowed.

"Your eyes can't control me human" growled Bloodleg yellow eye glowed meeting Itachi stare" attempt to capture first then if not you have to killed them or break off wile our little distraction causes a lot of mayhem with the Doki as my troops ambush as many humans with in reach".

"Its going to be a blood bath" said Kisame,

With every thing set Bloodleg left with his troops.

"Hay Itachi we never told them there were about a 100 samurai or 2 Warmasters in the village" said Kisame, BloodLeg and his group came just as the group was out of site

"Nnnh" grunted Itachi and with draws a Pocky stick from his robe "I believed we didn't"

"Hehehe oops" grinned Kisame, "I didn't like him anyway".

"We wait for an opening" stated Itachi.

At the Hyuuga compound-

Hinata paced back and fore "Moma coming home with a new sister" ran in her head, she fainted when her father told her about what happen, only in her wildest dreams did she ever see her Moma alive, her arm was red from pitching her self.

She had been dressed in one of the more fancy kimono's she owned which unfortunately hugged her body to closely showing off parts of her she always hid due to the leering looks she received whenever she wore such clothing. She was dressed in a lavender kimono tied together with a dark blue obi. The bottom portion of the kimono had designs of flowers of multiple colors floating on top of water. The obi was much the same except there was no water designed onto it.

Off to the side sat her little sister Hanabi.

Hanabi was dressed much the same as she was except her kimono was white and tied together with a brown obi.

Both sister were a jumble of emotions there birth mother was alive and was held captive.

By that clan she will not sullied the Uzumaki name by calling them by that name Naruto was more deserving of that clan name,

"Naruto-kun" muttered Hinata, Naruto found out what had happen went to see her and bow his head touch the ground begging to her forgiveness, in the middle of the street reinforcing her unwanted fan fallowing of boys who saw her as a prize, tile one of then grab by the waist and told Naruto to go away like a good dog, next the guy's hand went lower to Hinata's rear as he tried to move Hinata away and that put the breaks on the guy' s plans that eared a chakra powered palm thrust to the gut fallowed up by a chakra powered kick between the legs from Naruto.

It was safe to say that Hinata, unwanted fan fallowing of boys got the message and back off after that Naruto asked when her mother was do to arrived and how old was her new sister after that he ran off shouting he was going to get her new sister something, Hinata smiled, _"Always thinking about others"_

"Lady Hinata Lady Hanabi they have arrived" spoke a Brach member.

"Thank you we be there in a minute" replied Hinata and smiled.

The Brach member nodded and slid the door closed Hanabi, got up and straiten her kimono.

"Hinata" muttered the second youngest sister.

"What's wrong?".

"Do you think Momma will remember me I was a baby the last time she saw me and our half sister got 3 years over me" Hanabi said Hinata pulled her in a hug, "Momma was so happy when she found out about having you I do not doubt all 3 of us were in dreams and thoughts" said Hinata softly in to Hanabi ears.

"She right" spoke a deep voice from the other side and the door slide opened and there father entered.

"When you were, umm, in planted in your mother" said Hiashi going around bush on this well lets say it was one of there more erotic nights.

"You mean after having sex" said Hanabi both Hinata and Hiashi eyes widen.

"Were and who told you" asked Hiashi making plans on killing them slowly.

"Misty-sensei did a sex-ed class remember I gave you the consent letter when you were in your office" spoke Hanabi.

Hinata sighed Misty-sensei was the flirtiest ninja know and who she learned from, when she was attending the ninja school Kunoichi classes,

Hiashi palmed his face he was in his rubber stamp mode when dealing with paperwork he sees a line and he signs it then gave it back with out reading it, "Note to self kill Misty if she tries to mold Hanabi in to mini-Misty clone seeing Gai's clone ugh"

"Ahem as I was saying your birth was a blessing after the war between Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni the clan lost many members after both Lord Takeda Shingen and Lord Uesugi Kenshin made peace and that very night the treaty was sigh fireworks lit night sky much to the enjoyment of all and why we name you Hanabi" spoke Hiashi ,

"Really" asked Hanabi,

"Yes and I believed we long over do reunion to go to" spoke Hiashi, and lead both from the room.

Weaving thought the crowds one blond haired Genin.

Naruto was smirking he found the perfect thing, **"Who would have thought that silly teddy bear shop had other stuff toys".**

**"Hehehehehe"** snickered Kyuubi very amused **"I still say a fox would have been better but a likeness of him hehehe".**

_"You would seeing as they had a likeness of you besides don't just want to hug all that grumpy away"._

**"baabaahahahahahagha stop that kit your killing me"**

"Naurto" called out Kin,

"Huh Hay Kin-chan Kanna Nee-chan sword boy…….. Reika".

_"Why dose that nick name stick"_ Kenosuke thought sadly.

"Yo Nee-san" greeted "I was hoping to run in to you Reika something to",

"ok let me have it what shame yad yad" said Naruto.

"Naruto….I uh…I'am……I'am sorry for calling you a walking shame, "said Reika.

Naruto sighed running a hand his blond hair, "I said last time I'm almost use to it but I accept".

"sigh great now a Hyuuga and 2 Roth to say sorry to and there not as accepting",

"There Kiba Shino I don't think Ryofu was offend because she was right" Naruto counted off.

"Shut up you blond jerk you are not making me feel better" yelled Reika, Kenosuke was red faced over hearing what Ryofu said.

"So how's the team working out" ask Naruto blushing he knew Kin Hinata Raven and Maria like him,

"Like a Mate"

"Zip it fluffy senior"

"Blond Bimdo"

"Good some what bumpy there a few steps above band aid boy and blowhard" said Kin, "That a complement seeing as she less bitchy and he is less ramrodded"

"III_II_III" Kenosuke,

_"BITCH"_ Reika,

"Your going to the Hyuuga compound" asked Kanna,

"Yea and got a gift for the little girl" grinned Naruto, showing the bag that had a cartoon bears head printed on it,

"Ok……but I got to ask why" Kenosuke spoke, Naruto smile, but frowned soon after, When I found out Yuugao nee-san was an Uzuki I distrusted her like it was a light switch and was even afraid of her this went on for months but I talked to Hayate, and I gave her a chance to prove her self".

"I see you wanted to show the girl that not every one is the same" said Kin smiling the fight at the river side, shown her he wasn't the same like the others, even if his kicks as hard as they do.

"I guess and trying to get closer to Hinata-chan" Mocked Reika rising her pinkie.

"Ugh maybe……….shut up I think I like it better when we hated each other" muttered Naruto.

"I beat her up if you want" ask Kin.

"Any time Rocky" shouted Reika, Kin levelled a look at Reike and she returned it both glared at each other as lighting beams clashed in the space between, Naruto edged away seeing the same look Ino and Sakura on there faces when there about to throw down and fight each other.

"And to think I thought this team would go down in flames" said Kanna.

"I think were are starting to catch on fire" remarked Kenosuke.

-boom-

"bahahaha".

"Oh you think that funny it is on now bitch".

"Hay no Jutsus in the streets" shouted Kanna and went to break up the Catfight.

At the gate to the Hyuuga compound-

"I wonder" muttered Kushina.

"Huu" hummed Aerlla glancing at Kushina over the pass weeks both were trying to mend there friendship,

"About my death would it be a beheading or a Juukin strike to the heart" Kushina had a feeling Rei would kill her if she saw her.

"I was thinking a long cut to throat" Aerlla used one finger to draw a line across her neck, she had that feeling to, and both play –what kind of death will you have-.

People would fine this shocking to talk about death in a clam matter but for Ninja it was a way of reminding them selves that death is all around them.

"Morbid stuff behind this point please" Remarked Raven dressed in dark blue kimono and a black obi white bird patters, wile Maria had a purple kimono, and has the same odi and bird patter.

"You still not use to showing off you body" ask Maria Raven tented to be very sarcastic when things are brothering her, Raven all ways wore a cape much like many members, but unlike blending in darkness or keeping hand and weapons, out of site she mainly wore to cover her body she was getting use to not wearing it, tile those monsters tried to rape her.

"Yes" Aerlla hugged Raven.

"Raven I under stand you know a few Hyuuga visited there home nothing will happen" spoke Aerlla,

"Raven your very much like your mother when she was younger I see more of her determination in your sister with her you can move pass this" said Kushina, she only wish it was that easy, for her and Naruto it was still cold well 8 years of ice to break pass,

20 minutes later ,

Natsumi eyes widen as Sanbi felt a fellow Bijuu close by "Kyuubi".

Rei eyes widen at the name then remember something about hosts she looked at Natsumi the veins around on the sides of her head bulged and focuses to see Natsumi chakra path ways.

A mass of aqua green chakra pulse along side at the very center of the blue chakra coil, she even saw 3 tails move with each pulse, It was very hard to spot the Bijuu because it was inter imposed ageist the coil.

"You're like Naruto are you a Jinchuuriki".

"You're not going to attack me" muttered Natsumi, as Tamaki readies to knock her out, if she was a threat.

"What Kami's no you help saved Yurine" said Rei just as the door opens reviled Sakon, "Lady Hyuuga we have arrived".

Rei nodded and whispered in to Natsumi ear making the Jinchuuriki smile "Thank you".

In side Hyuuga compound every one wait with building tension,

Naruto felt chakra unlike his own very close,

_"What's this feeling"._

Red eye glows in glee **"Well if it ant Sanbi no Kyodaigame The Master Hunter of the sea and 3rd Tailed Lord of the Bijuu".**

_"So this gut feeling is when a Jinchuuriki is near by why I didn't feel this with Gaara"._

**"Yes and the reason why now is when you used my chakra in large amount for the first time you body went thought changes you gain Bijuu chakra awareness and I can find the scent trail………."** .

The gate opens, shaken Naruto from talk with his inner tenet.

The first to enter was middle age with dark blue hair with lines of grey tied in bun she wore white and purple kimono with a blue obi, holding a 3 year girl wearing a child size version of her kimono the little girls' hair was black with a blue tint her skin was very fair and her eyes were sea blue with no pupils, Hinata grab Naruto hand, when her mother stops just 3 steps from entering.

"I would entered the ground if I wanted Yurine branded I miss out on Hinata and Hanabi lives I will not let my child taken from me again not second time" started Rei her family was just in front of her as tears ran down her cheeks, this was hard to make the seal a issue now but for Yurine sake Rei will not let her child get branded.

"Done" spoke Hiashi.

"What" stated Rei widen eyed.

"It's Done" said Hiashi.

"10 years elders do wear out and Hinata was the one who made the finale push" spoke Shiori she had a gut feeling this would happen,

"Shiori oba-sama Hinata-chan" gasp Rei, look a the boarder of the gate then the to family she was taken from for so long.

"Rei beloved I would like to in brace my wife and child" asked Hiashi more like pealed," and so do Hinata and Hanabi".

Rei resolved firmed up and she nearly runs and hugs him as hard as her free arm can aloud, her husband wraps both arms around his wife and child he didn't care who sired her she was his child,

"You're swishing me" wined Yurine.

"Sorry little one" said Hiashi as he takes the little girl in to his arms, "what's your name".

"Uz- no Hy-Hyuu-grrr ah Hyuuga Yurine" said Yurine Hiashi smiled.

"Momma" spoke Hinata and started crying , she lets go of Naruto hand and ran along with Hanadi to her mother making him stare at the hiding spot were his mother and sister it was best along with her team to stay hidden.

"I saw her a few times under the care of Takashi he really changed after the clan left Konoha like some thing was eating him in side" said Kanna.

"He was a hard ass with almost every one even me and then some but he was always clam to Yurine" remarked Reika.

"I can see why he may have been the one who kidnap Rei" spoke Kushina in deep thought,

"Penitents" said Kin it was very touching,

"I'm feel even more ashamed learning the darker side of clan for my actions" said Kenosuke

Rei gushed over both children on how much grow then saw Naruto, "Manato??, no Naruto"

"Hay Lady Rei" smile Naruto scratching the back of his head,

"You grown you this little I'll held you when your were baby you seem to smile all the time just ………..like you…… Kushina" Rei had a dark look in her eyes

"Momma" asked Hinata she had a bad feeling tile Aerlla came up with Raven and Maria, "Yo Rei-chan"

"Aerlla you aged well I must look ten times old" said Rei, as she hugged her bond sister.

"And you still cause many boys heads to turns I was in shock I oh………… I don't want to talk about it" Aerlla said getting in front of Naruto behind her back was a note in her hand, keeping Rei focus on her,

Naruto takes the note and reads his eyes widen along with Hinata who gasp.

"Get Kushina away from Rei" 

Back on the roof-

Kanna felt a tap on her shoulder, a Kage bunshine of Naruto "You guys need to go like right now".

Kanna was about to speak when the air felt heavy with KI.

"Rei I can not………aaaaaaggh" cried Arella.

Rei jabbed Arella hitting her sending chakra in to Arella's chakra system that exits out her back in flashes of blue chakra after Rei was done Aerlla's eyes rolled up in to his head, falling an her back shocking the Twins.

"Kushina" yelled an enraged female voice, in a whirled wind of leaves Rei was in front of her with her Byakugan blazing.

"Kin you said something on Penitents" said Kushina, Kin eyes widen on what Kushina just said, she was about to yell but, she was taken from her thoughts when Rei spoke.

"Tell me" spoke Rei "Tell me was our pact our bond our whole friendship was some plan a game to you my dear blood bond sister, or was that for your own sick pleaser or just a game on how you fools of Hyuuga and Roth".

Kushina just lowed her head.

"Rei-sama I'll will……….aah" started Kanna then cried in pain her arms and legs burn with pain.

"I cut the tendons in your arms and legs and seal your chakra…" spoke Rei sweating a little she wasn't use to that much chakra for jutsus in a very long time and only having a few weeks to get in shape hadn't got he to 100%.

Kanna gritted her teeth in pain, "It's painful not crippling I only want Kushina" Rei said before knocking Kanna out.

Kanna's team was shocked they only saw a blur of movement from Rei and Kanna just drop.

"If any of you move I will hurt you" Rei spoke softy "painfully hurt you", Kanna team stays stilled save Kin who slowly checked Kanna, as Reika and Kenosuke watched the Hyuuga.

"Rei what are you doing" shouted Hiashi holding a scared Yurine, one minute every thing seemed fine clam next Aerlla was flat on her back with her children trying to wake her up followed by KI by now lord Sakon and Lord Shingen along with there group pored in to the court yard.

"Oh this is not good" Shingen muttered.

"Damn it I should have seen this coming" yelled Jiraiya.

"I had 10 years to plan Koi 10 years of my life stolen my family stolen my child stolen after all that now my plan is almost done I have my revenge "Rei stated, every one heard her.

"Revenge" said Hinata gripping her chest when Naruto leaps up to the roof.

"I don't care if your Hinata-chans mother you are not going to harm my mother" Naruto yelled at the thought to be dead lady Hyuuga.

Kushina eyes lit up in joy _"he called me mother"._

"…I'll boot your ass from here to the Hokage tower" threaten Naruto but realised what he said "aaah sorry Hinata-chan Hiashi-sama it was a spur of the moment thing got to under stand" pleaded the Blond knuckled head, his head bowed with his hand above his head praying.

_"Like his father a goof" _thoughtKushina.

Rei snapped her finger and got his attention "Hinata-chan" asked Rei with a raised eyebrow, "About time I approved ……and sorry".

"Well you…huh wh………ugkk" started a blushing Naruto when all the air left his lunges " Rei's palm hit him in just under the rib cage.

"Naruto" cried 4 girls as he fell back, Kushina thought she kill her son, "You bitch" Kushina yelled, she kicks out her leg with chakra flaring caused roof tiles fly off "–Blade-".

"-Gentle step-Lion claw-"yelled Rei, as thrusts a open palm out chakra in the shape of a lion with both claws out, forcing both to jump off the roof, as both attack connected.

Kushina turned around to see Rei already on the ground coming at her"-Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists-" spoke Rei two large lion-like shrouds of chakra around her hands, then thrusts them forward at the opponent in a spinning manner.

Kushina stands shifting from right to left in a seemingly random pattern… before hurling her leg forward, an arc of chakra surging from her outstretched foot, "-RAPIER!-".

Both shooting towards each other, when.

A swirl of camellia petals a Kiri kunoichi, was now standing in front of the mothers.

Aqua green chakra surrounded both hands as they grab the out stretch leg and arm the grip tighten causing a both woman to grunt in pain and aloud there chakra to reseed.

She had a hook staff with a camellia on the tip; she mossy green hair and had purplish color eyes, a green scarf, a black shirt with short fish net sleeves black pants her ankles were wrapped in tape and blue ninja sandals . She also had a stitched scar down her left eye but was more like Naruto whisker marks then scar tissue.

"Please stop" spoke Natsumi, as both tried to free them selves.

"Why you heard what her clan did and what I been though I eared my Revenge because of her betrayal and the pain she caused, she left her own son alone the very day I was taken away and finale betrayal that woman 3 years ago my dear bond sister came to my cell I thought I was free tile she attack me and push some thing in to my arm behind her several men, I'll skip that part on what happen and after that force me to drink a potion to make sure my child was female with the Byakugan and enlarged chakra coils, the only reason I was still alive they wanted to kill me in front of my own children before making them breeders".

Every one was silent tile.

"My Mother didn't do that lady" shouted Naruto holding his gut with his right hand wiled Kenosuke held up his weight by his left arm sung over the taller boy shoulder.

"How dare you after she left you defend her" Rei yelled ripping her hand free from Natsumi, grip, glaring at the boy.

"I'm still haven't forgive her or Kanna about every thing and there's the seals" said Naruto.

"What are you taking about I under stand you on the first part but her she needs to pay" Rei pointed at Kushina now standing looking at the ground.

"Like the village thinking I was the fox" Naruto stated.

"………." Rei looked at the boy in front of her "explained".

"Rei-chan the elders wronged Kushina they put seals on her when the sealing of the fox happen she was prisoner of her own mind" said Jiraiya,

"I'm…….I'm been have flash backs things that I done but not aware of" said Kushina, both Naruto and Jiraiya looked at the red head think how long was was this going on.

Rei bit her thumb when Natsumi walked up to her "I stop you because revenge hurts every one I was breed to be the next host of Sanbi no Kyodaigame by my own father I was his slave his weapon he told me to kill I kill I was only 3 and my hands were stained with blood".

Rei trembled she turned to her family Hinata was in tears Hanabi was standing with a blank look, but what hurt her more was Hiashi his face was unreadable but her Yurine just looked scared when she looked at her then hid her head in to the crook of Hiashi shoulder and neck,

"On the day he was wounded I was taken to a alter I was strip and chain to the stone table next they inked seals on my flesh my father was dieing he made his second Kage and gave his last orders to purge the unclean, before he look at me with pure hate he told me about my birth mother she had the ability to leech chakra from her targets and add them to her coils with out the cons ,he use her to born me then killed her now he was going to use me to house Sanbi and his spawn".

"That's when I came to kill Yagura he was about to start I rushed him and knocked him off her and most likely causing his end to speed up but the damage was done Natsumi mind was shattered she was told by Yagura her mother was killed by rebels as I went to set her free then Yagura died " Sakon spoke up.

"That ugly ass 3 tailed turtle was mad and blood crazy getting stuffed in to other host his chakra went wild and Natsumi wanted destroyed every thing in her path, after a long battle Natsumi was defeated but at the cost of many Rebels lives wile Yagura forces pulled out not caring for the Civilians lives that were lost, the counter attack we lost bad," spoke Tamaki, rubbing her sister back.

"They had every right to kill me for my rampage him my father couldn't take my life in revenge for all those who died as I'm the child of the 4th Mizukage" spoke Natsumi feeling drained.

"I couldn't take her life my lover no my wife was killed for no reason other then to make me suffer, I made the right call" said Sakon.

"I'm such a fool" muttered Rei "I aliened every one –sob- in….in" she broke down, Hiashi schooled his face.

"Hmmm" Shingen tapped his war fan in to his palm his honour and trust was betrayed but he didn't tell her that in turn lead to this mess right now.

"-sigh- I'm not happy with Rei she asked us to wait out side of the compound to have a moment with her family she knows my self Jiraiya Yukimura and Sakon group would have stop her she betray my trust then tried to kill Kushina who as I told her pardoned for clan misdeeds its my fault for not telling her what was done to Kushina whose a victim her self" spoke Shingen,

The Hyuuga clan in the court yard had looks of horror.

"Oh no Hinata mother is a non person" gasp Raven, Maria look at her sister in horror then tried to wake her mother up.

"Oh no kami please no" gasp Hinata she he father the look he gave told her there was nothing he do,

"Huh who the heck are you old man" yelled Naruto but found Yukimura weapon at his throat,

"Shut up Naruto that Shingen" said Kenosuke.

"Huh who the hell cares I don't give a rat ass who he is" shot back Naruto but found Yukimura weapon at his throat press a little harder.

"You're lucky that my friend Kanna is your sister that is Lord Takeda Shingen War Master of Hi no Kuni The Mighty Tiger of Kai like the Hokage but commands the regular army"

"Yukimura stand down" Shingen said.

Yukimura withdraws his cross spear tip from Naruto's neck.

"Ok this is a matter for Baa-chan she the Hokage" said Naruto he was sure after hearing the story she would forgive Rei.

"Normally yes but Rei was declared dead she is a non person in the eyes of the law I don't have to gave her back to her family and aloud her reclaim her rights as a person" countered Shingen, "she is at best property seeing as I let in my home they travel here using my men money and I change my mind because of her actions"

Shingen pointed at Rei with his fan 2 Ho samurai march up and takes a hold of her arms and drag her away, Hyuuga clan members were held back by a wall of Ho samurai,

"Momma" cried Hanabi and tried to get to her mother but Yukimura hooked his arm around her waist and carry her back to the Hyuuga as she kick bit scratch yelled and cried but gave up and was handed to her big sister who hugged her sister as she cried her heart out.

Yukimura bows and gave a sorry look at the sisters but got a glare of hate from Hinata.

"WHAT that's a load of bull then I'll fight you get off me" yelled Naruto standing on his own "I don't care if I had to use the fox you ant's taking her away again".

"Impudent imp you would fight the Army even with the Fox you will fall and battle would level this very village" shouted Shingen glaring at boy,

"I mouth off to the Fox the demon of the mist and the hebi teme anyone and kick there asses if there doing some thing wrong as my nindo as next Hokage you damn well better believe it" shouted Naruto as he flip off Shingen.

Shingen stared at the imp in front of him before in bust of speed punches Naruto hard in the face,

"Teme" growled Naruto as got up and fury of kicks at Shingen who block and deflated his attacks, then Naruto fake a leg kick but used his right fist to belt Shingen the with the force caused the elder man to be pushed back, a few steps,

"Had it yet old timer" said Naruto, watch Shingen rub his chest, Yukimura was behind his Lord but was waved off,

"I see your fire my Impudent imp here's my -Fire Tiger-" Shingen in haled puffing out his chest the exhaled sending a blast of fire in the shape of a tiger,

"Aaaaahhh" cried Naruto leap aways from the fire attack, but the elder Warmaster was faster then he seems "Ha" shouts Shingen as he jumps on Naruto,

Naruto soon found him self face down in the dirt as Shingen sat on him, "I win now Rei your punishment"

"Get the hell off me "yelled Naruto who got hit on his head with Shingen warfan, "Quite mats do not speak"

Rei was forced to kneel in front of Shingen by 2 Ho samurai with Yukimura by his Lords side, Rei just shakes in fear she ruined every thing, and would pay for it,

"Hold out your hand"

"What'?"

"You heard me"

Rei fearing what would happen shakily raised her hand and closed her eyes not wanting to see her fingers broken her nails ripped off or cut off, letting out a sob as Shingen grasp her hand,

-Slap-

Rei blinked her hand was fine, she got a slap on the wrist.

"Now your second punishment" proclaimed Shingen getting off of his Naruto mat and pointed his fan at Rei,

"Rei I give your life back you are now Hyuuga Rei Wife and mother" stated Shingen "Yukimura help the good lady up"

"Oh yes my Lord" said Yukimura and help Rei, getting stun looks save for a few,

"One last thing do not miss use my or any ones good will for your own gain do so and you will pay the price of traitors" said Shingen in a deadly tone.

"Hai" spoke Rei, trembling under the War Master's gaze as Hinata hugged her mother trying to clam her down.

As Rei watched her Koi carrying her third child in to the building with Hanabi looking back, giving a worried look before fallowing him, Rei cried this was all her fault.

Naruto ran out of the compound tears running down his cheeks he made a total fool out of him self, Hinata Kin and the twins called out to him.

"It seemed I made another problem" remarked Shingen as Sakon nodded,

Later-

"Oooooohhhh my head" mourned Aerlla and felt a cool cloth on her face, and found it removed to find Rei smiling and looking frazzled,

"Rei please please please tell me you didn't kill Kushina" pled Arella.

"I didn't just got punished by Shingen".

"What did he do" said Arella hoping it wasn't bad.

"Slap on the wrist" muttered Rei.

"………………………"

In the streets Naruto still holding the bag grumbled about his life,

Naruto was still piss about getting his butt handed to him and being use as a floor mat, by some one dressed like

"Ah there your are Impudent imp" said Shingen out loud causing a few stares.

"Leave me alone you weirdo haven't you had your fun in make me look like a fool" said Naruto.

"No but you act like a fool just like that easy" remarked Sakon.

"and you would be who?" Naruto asked.

"Shima Sakon"

"Are right Sakon-teme and weirdo we greeted I don't like you 2 now go away" snap Naruto as he keep on walking with them fallowing,

"Many problems can't be solved with fists and jutsus "said Shingen,

"Well he did use his, what was that call ah a brain "remarked Sakon,

"OK I get it I'm dumb" shouted Naruto "should have talked to you more pled did something",

"And that threat using you know what didn't impress me" said Shingen,

Naruto shoulder slump,

"Hay Gaki thanks guys" said Jiraiya as he came out from his hiding spot,

"Ero-Senin you plan this you put Hinata family though hell" yelled Naruto.

"Yes for the first part and….I had gut feeling Rei would do that" said Jiraiya.

"That was Rei's fault she abuse my trust in her so to carry out her short sited plan" said Shingen, "would you like I had her slashed 50 times in the village square"

"No it was 10 she was held 10 years I would have done that" said Naruto.

"That not the but point none of us excepted that……"

"Obaa-chan excepted it" remarked Naruto a lot calmer now.

"Point taken and now that's is in the past Rei will have to deal with the fall out" said Jiraiya.

"yea………… "started Naruto when a loud shout came from the crowd.

"NARUTO YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD" shouted Tayuya, because people move away from or to look at her.

"Gaki how come you got cute girls coming to kill you" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto looked a Jiraiya "what kind of question is that" yelled Naruto.

"A Valued one for reasons we both know" shot back Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sannin" Naruto returned volley.

"Haha Ero-Sannin it fits" spoke Shingen in good humor.

"Shut up Shingen uuggghhhhh" complained Jiraiya that damn nick name wasn't going away any time soon.

"You better not be peeping tom" threaten Sakon causing Jiraiya to sweat.

"You bet he is" said Naruto.

Before Sakon can have a -talk- with Jiraiya on finding out if he ever peeped on his girls,

"Hay dip shits can we get back on me killing the teme shit here taking a crap and pissing on his grave" stated Tayuya, her left eyebrow ticked she yelled a death threat and wasn't being taken as a real threat.

"Ah I would like to point out here that you're try to kill a member of this very village in the middle of the day with 2 master level Samurai a Sage near kage level ninja that's not counting Chunin Jounin oh ANBU can't forget them" counted Sakon.

Konoha ninja nearby surround the red ready to take her down .

"Hehehe….hehehehe you think I didn't came prepared you dumb fucker cat cock sucker" said Tayuya, pulling out a scroll.

"It's not good when they laugh" said Shingen.

"It's never is" said Sakon.

"Isn't that......" asked Naruto thinking back on a lesson on Summons from Jiraiya.

"Oh curd take her out now before she breaks the scroll" order Jiraiya.

Kunai flew from every direction and would have kill Tayuya if 3 large masses exploded up from the ground.

As the dirt clouds fades the shadowy mass became clearer.

Sakon shifted to a guard stance as dose Shingen wile Jiraya removes the Toad contract, "hay Ero-Sannin that story you told me about the war" asked Naruto sifting in to his own taijutsu stance.

"Your going to be living in one gaki" stated Jiraya.

"Hehe Hello Konoha remember us" growled the club armed giant who has long brown hair covering its face and not caring that over 20 kunai sticking in to its hide,

The other wrap in bandages from the head down to the waist and had 5 Kunai catch by his mouth seeing he had no arms.

The last was one had both arms crossed letting the Kunai hit the armour part of his arm guards.

"The Doki ogres Bitchies" said Tayuya as lighting marks crawled up along the left side of her body, as the 3 Ogres roared and leap away from her, keeping the ninjas away.

"WWWAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH" cried a chunin as he got punted away by a kick from one of the Ogres as he was flying over the angry red head.

Tayuya bits her thumb and ran the bloody thumb across the seal on the scroll then grip the scroll with both hands "-Ninpo- Mass Summon no Jutsu-" she called out and breaks it causing a chain reaction in the form of ninja smoke clouds -poof-.

-poof- -poof- again and again all over the village clouds of summons being call, leave behind Ogres of all sizes shapes and colors causing mass panic.

Watching events unfold the master minds shared a smirk.

"Kukukukukuku the main event….." whispered Orochimaru.

"Has" picked up Di Ji.

"Begun" finished Kiyomori.

**Next- Konoha rumble toads vs ogres. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for taking so long had a hard time with my muse and working on Kumo no Naruto at the same time.**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossove**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**Konoha rumble toads vs ogres**

Itachi using a Genjutsu to openly walked down the streets of Konoha looking around seeing ninja and civilians mixing together made feeling and old memories boiled up from the back of his mind.

He shakes his head free of those memories then kept walking headed for his destination,

Itachi using a Genjutsu to enter Konoha hospital he move down the off white halls and enters the coma ward and found him self in front of a door with the names Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Tsukumo,

Itachi opened then entered and closed the Door.

Itachi studied both female Uchiha noting the photo of little brother and team 7 he felt another in the room and started to talk, "Hello Crow or can I call you Heero-kun".

"Itachi" spoke Crow, a Kunai in his hand he note something was off and fallowed the man using a Genjutsu to hide his looks many in the village wrote it off as a ninja thing but any Genjutsu are forbidden out side the training areas in and around the village after the trouble with Id.

"I see there in good health they haven't……… been harvested?" Itachi ask knowing what other villages would do to 2 Uchiha woman.

"No there both under the 3rds Hokage and Roth protection even the 2 counsel's dose not know save for a few trusted ninja" replied Heero.

"mh" grunted nodding Itachi.

"It seems my little brother has been here" spoke Itachi and he note tendrils of shadows exiting from under the beds to shield both comatose Uchiha from attack.

"After getting mark by Orochimaru and having his Juin sealed up by Aerlla-sama added his strong will and Jiraiya-sama thought it was best to tell him" said Heero staying out of the Uchiha line of site Itachi nodded as his eyes narrowed after hearing that.

A Roth can defeat a Uchiha seeing fire jutsu strengthen shadows as a Hyuuga can defeat a Roth because there all seeing eyes, but Itachi was any normal Uchiha.

"It seems Orochimaru will have to learn his place again" he spoke be fore turning his head slightly "so you would take me to I&T".

Chains shot out from Crows sleeves and binds Itachi "dumb question_" no way this is that easy"._

Heero grabbed Itachi but found it was a fake when it went –poof- _"I knew it he sent a clone but it means he in the village"._

_"It seems he only wanted to see them he could have sent the exploding kind but didn't"._

Looking over to were both comatose Uchiha laid,_ "but why?? Is he after something and this was only a side trip before going after his true goal"._

Looking around Heero seeing nothing out of place left to find help in tracking Itachi down leaving Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Tsukumo, alone.

The machines that were hooked up to both Uchiha started to beep a little faster each minute.

Mikoto hand moved under its own power as Tsukumo eyes opened a little.

Itachi smiled, as his partner hid near the river that ran though the village Watching the Ogres get summoned and started to wreak the place they wait for a opening to nab a pair of hosts.

**Hyuuga compound-**

_"After 10 years I can't remember were Hiashi office is" _Rei bemoaned in her mind.

Rei was lost she was trying to find the clan head office she wanted to talk to Hiashi Rei lead ageist a wall trying to remember, when a door sides open and Shiori holding Yurine hand, who "eep" and hid her face when she saw Rei who died a little on the in side.

Shiori notes this and patted the little girls head "she just scared seeing a short but intent fight for the first time she think those lions are going to eat her".

Rei though back.

_"-Gentle step-Lion claw-"yelled Rei, as thrusts a open palm out chakra in the shape of a lion with both claws out._

_"-Gentle Step-Twin Lion Fists-" spoke Rei two large lion-like shrouds of chakra around her hands, then thrusts them forward at the opponent in a spinning manner._

_"To think of it they are scary looking" _thought Rei.

"Those large kitties are scary" muttered Yurine she hadn't seen chakra based moves yet, and what happen earlier made her scared then a lot of yelling Mommy being taking by the funny mans many friends.

Rei kneel down to Yurine "Those big kitties will never hurt you under stand because I control them and have I never hurt you ok".

"Uh huh" muttered Rei still a little wary of those big kitties coming out of Mommy hands,

"If you are looking Hiashi's office we just came out there and he been waiting" spoke Shiori and started walk but stop when Yurine ran back to Rei and hugged her legs before running back to Shiori "Well that one down……" muttered Rei.

Hiashi sat behind his deck crossed armed eyes closed there was a tray with hot tea and cups 2 seemed to have been used by Yurine and Shiori, he open his eyes and pored a cup for her as she takes a seat.

Taking a seat in front of Hiashi, waiting for something to start off the talk.

"-Huff- your wonder why I accepted Yurine as my own" said Hiashi running his hand though his hair after passing a cup to Rei.

"It has crossed my mind" replied Rei accepted a fresh cup.

"I haven't been very kind father after my bother gave up his life and your -death- in short I became cold even indirectly hurt Hinata as I vented at her team leader once she over heard every thing and I thought she wasn't applying her self ".

Rei stared at Hiashi, "………"

"tried to change after a meeting with the elders on Hinata's and Neji's matches, I was afraid I would have reverted back to the cold man that Hinata and Hanabi had lived with for the last 10 years but when news of your apparent imprisonment " Hiashi spoke hating the truth of her staged death.

"You were never a cold man, you just keep everything bottled up" spoke Rei, she hadn't forgave him, yet.

Hiashi nodded and explained his reason.

"I see Yurine as chance to- to be parent that our children haven't had in a long time" stated Hiashi "even if she wasn't ……fathered by me" Hiashi sent a I'm sorry look to Rei for bring that up .

Rei nodded and gave a look that said don't screw up, she nearly lost every thing because she allowed her anger to get the better of her she hurt one of her best friends because she wanted to kill another friend she thought had betrayed her.

"She has only 10% from them ……… and 90% Hyuuga" spoke Rei, Yurine had some blood work after finding out her pupiless eyes.

"So the blues eyes and in large coil with a strong wind aliment and may have water from you" thought Hiashi out loud thinking on her training if she wishes to become a ninja.

"If she wants to become a ninja……… I wouldn't mind self defence lessons if she dose not become one".

Hiashi grunted nodded his head.

"I was informed on what happen in the village I greatly miss Sarutobi but his will and legacy lives on" spoke Rei smile sadly.

Hiashi nodded glumly.

It's a shame really that Taro is dead………" said Rei changing the topic seeing both wanted to reconnect.

"A shame??? That boy was bad from the day he was born" remarked Hiashi,

"The shame is I don't get a piece of that teme after what he did to Hinata-chan" said Rei.

"HaHaHa" laughed Hiashi out side his office many heard an odd sound from his office.

"Well there were many pieces of him after Arella-san and Naruto-san were though both clam they killed him, I believed its being put down as a tie kill" remarked Hiashi.

Rei smile she remember those blasted old temes would visit her went on about Taro and having the honour of meeting the heir Rei would have love to Gentle step the gaki though a wall, if she wasn't retrained she was proud the her Hinata got her hits and shocked him, she always like the number of Fuin notes developed by the Roth clan even more so now.

"He even beat him to a pulp and dragged him up to the area seating to give a apology to her and Aerlla's children then dragged him back down to the middle of the area and left him there".

"He is much like his father he never goes back on his vows" said Rei, makes a note to get a copy of the match no doubt every Hyuuga and Roth had a copy to see over and over of the pride of there century old enemy getting his ass kick (more then once) would have made there ancestors smile having been bested by a out cast.

Before Hiashi can speak some caused the compound to shake.

"What on earth –Byakugan-…………………… get to the shelters" spoke Hiashi. Rei used her Byakugan own and saw what he saw and gasp,

In another part of the compound-

"I'm fine" complained Arella shooing away the Hyuuga medic as Kushina, watch impassively not reacting when the Hyuuga medic sent a heated glare at when leaving,_ "not as bad as Naruto had to endure" _Kushina thought hating her self and memories of things she was forced to do hurting Rei to aloud several men to violate her to her hurtful words to Aerlla and Mikoto leaving Naruto to her strained relation ship with Kanna.

"You want to talk about it" asked Arella.

"………… What's my son Naruto like" whisper Kushina.

"He is some one to be very proud of" spoke Arella very proudly.

"Maybe you should have married Minato" spoke a bitter Kushina, Aerlla had help raised him for years.

Aerlla sighed she never wanted to be a replacement mother for Naruto she was happy being a aunt to him funny how things turned out.

"Then my girls and Hinata wouldn't be as happy and I offered Minato my clans marriage rights to him but he turned it down I ran heart broken but he tracked me down and explained his feelings about me are more sister like he loved you and only you" spoke Aerlla.

Kushina looked away in thought.

Groaning Arella held a cool wash cloth to her forehead, and stared at Kushina, "I wonder if those temes had told you I was trying to steal Minato away".

"Did you" asked Kushina.

"No and only once did he kiss me on the lips is when he began to seal the fox" stated Arella glaring at the redhead but stopped and sighed.

"I told Minato I would help you Kanna and Naruto on my life for saving my girls and my self if my clan hadn't found the scroll the fox would have destroyed every thing and every one in Konoha I can't count the times I second guess my self of telling Minato about that damn scroll".

Before any more can be said the compound started to shake.

Both woman looked at each before running to a window both saw hulking forms of Ogres .

"That's not good" Arella stated.

"Remember the battle of Slat" Kushina asked she felt some of the old Kushina come to life and she needed to pound the crap out of something.

"I do" replied Arella, loosening her kimono, and rolling up the sleeves.

Rolling her shoulders she estimated that her chakra stores were at 60% and she was now 6 times stronger when she was in the battle of Slat.

The compound wall shattered with a loud -Boom- though the cloud of smoke several Ogres change though both Kushina and Arella already out the window.

Hokage tower-

Tsunade sigh as she lend back in her chair with a cup of sake with Tonton gave happy "oink" as she gets her head rubbed wile she laid in Tsunade lap, as 3 Kage Bunshin did the paperwork, and more then once give hateful looks at the real Tsunade because she wouldn't give them some Sake.

"Lady Tsunade" spoke Shizune as she opened the door.

"Yes Shizune".

"Danzo is here" Shizune replied,

"And I was in a good mood to" grumbled Tsunade and put down her sake not noting the gleam in her Bunshin's eyes seeing the blessed sake unintended.

All 3 Bunshin's rubbed there hands in glee there going to get drunk and not leave her any.

"Don't even think about it and get back to work" said Tsunade, as she leaves the room as her Bunshin's give her the Fuck you hand seal when her back was turned.

Danzo sat in a chair waiting, for the Hokage to arrive.

The door opened up to aloud Tsunade in as she pasts Tonton to Shizune, "Ok Danzo I know I'm been putting this meeting off for awhile".

"3 weeks that procrastinating" remarked Danzo.

"Mmh" grunted Tsunade and spied the cloth coved item and the folders, "More paper work yea" mocked Tsunade with a raised eyebrow Danzo gave a snort and got to the point.

"I know you have travelled though western lands and have knowledge of things and places not heard of here".

"Yes tell me something I don't know Danzo" Tsunade said rubbing her head she been told about Danzo colourful rap sheet that would have him kill 20 times over but his skill and knowledge spanning decades rivalled that of the old ape and the darker side of ninja wile Konoha wouldn't do many thing the other villages would do Konoha can and willing to use the darker side of ninja world when the need arises,

Danzo had grander plans making Konoha the supreme military power that will conquered all with him as supreme Kage but the clans had members with in Root feeding them info to have Danzo killed but losing his vast knowledge.

(He dose not have that freaky arm of his)

The 3rd clan heads and Anbu command decided to keep him on a leash and his NE were placed under the Black ops care.

"……….for one I never would have imagines something like this was even possible" Danzo stated and reviled the item from under the cloth.

Tsunade eyes bugged out at the site of Havoc's arm, "Auto-mail" whispered Tsunade as Shizune rubbed her neck wile Tonton gave an unhappy wined.

"Auto-mail??? You have seen some thing like this before" asked Danzo, his eye gleamed with the thoughts of super ninjas ran in his head.

"Yes…were, was this found" asked Tsunade picking up the partly disassembled limb.

"In battle with Oto's dubbed Hell's general's code named Havoc stated by the defector who was in countered by Inuzuka Hana and Inuzuka Tsume after some trouble with this Havoc's sound and presser based attacks I'll skip the gory details they were able remove this –arm-" Danzo jested,

"That explains the teeth marks", the Hokage remarked knowing only way to make a dent in battle grade steel was something imbued with chakra.

Pulling one of the cables cause the hand to make a fist before snapping open making Shizune jump, Tsunade gave a I'm sorry look knowing Shizune still had nightmares about him.

"The only thing I can compare to this arm to is Suna puppetry arts, but the way this is made so simple and move just like a real flesh and bone but with power that can compare with your own blows if this Auto-mail can be reproduce the possibility," rambled Danzo.

"Oh I see possibility of Auto-mails Danzo replacing lost leg or arm that would aloud a crippled ninja come back to duty, in would help rebuild this village forces………but that's not happing".

"What?"

"I'll be blunt Danzo I seen what a bunch of thugs who chop limbs off to have the power of a Automail the amount of damage they can do and it scare me as much as facing Hanzo the salamander again".

Danzo looked annoyed.

"Besides you need to have the hard smarts to hard wire tendons and raw nerves along with a gift of transmutation," stated Tsunade she left out and lied on few details, Danzo was about to argue when something hit the tower caused the tower to shake.

"What, was that" said Shizune using that wall she was near to as a brace, with Tonton nearly had bite to hold on to Shizune arm,

Danzo grunted as he fell on his bad arm, Tsunade used the table to hold her self up soon more rumbles and shouts echo from out side, "What the hell" shouted Tsunade and stare at the window, Danzo saw what cause Tsunade to shout,

Out side the normally peaceful village was in chaos as ogres of all sizes were tearing in to village.

Before a big yellow eye blocks the view and stared in to the room, and eye them.

"I'm too old for this shit" muttered Danzo, as the owner of the eye rammed its fist though the window,

Out side the owner of the fist looked pleased and tired to removed his fist but found it stuck and soon felt a sharp sudden pain.

"AAAAAggggghhhh" cried the Ogre in pain and yanked his hand to find one of his fingers broken.

From the destroyed window Tsunade stands cracking her knuckles, "I should thank you for getting me out of that meeting but you put a hole in my tower".

Danzo walk up from behind "Normally you're the one who makes the holes" he muttered getting a heated stare from Tsunade Shizune sighed the village was just repaired to.

In Kumo a dark tan woman with bleach blond hair sighs in despair as the 4th RaiKage Ei yelled and jumps though the window after hearing that his younger brother Killer bee was putting on a rap show much to the village regret.

"THE SINGING DANCEING KILLER BEE IS IN DA HOUSE", echo though the village fallowed by "SHUT UP BEE".

"I wonder if other Kage attendants had problems like this" asked the attendant mostly to her self as she called for window repair for the 6th time in a day.

Shizune and other male and female Kage attendants sneezed wile dealing with the odd quirks of there Kages.

_"Some one must be thinking about me"_ thought Shizune as she watched lady Tsunade attacked the Ogre causing as much damage as the Ogres are doing.

Danzo dusted him self off "Hmm The Doki ogres".

"That means Iwa is attacking" gasped Shizune.

Shaking his head Danzo replied "No Iwa lost all rights to summon them for unknown reasons"

"So that means the main Summoner is behind this attack" said Shizune.

"And it seems the boss is here as well" stated Danzo.

Shizune gasp at the large summon towering over Konoha.

In the streets people ran for cover as Ogres were bashing any thing in site and watching over it all had to be the biggest and tallest Ogre any one had seen looking down at Konoha like it was a kicked over ant hill once the most feared summoned Iwa used ageist Konoha ……………Doganki………… the ogre boss had mottled blue grey skin bare chest wearing only a waist wrap, a large meat clever like sword, hung from a hidden sheaf.

With a face that only a ogre mother would love with 2 yellow eyes lastly on its forehead is a short horn.

Nodding in approval at the fine job his Ogre's were doing before looking to were his feisty red head summoner was at, to see her punch some gaki across the street,

Naruto eyes bugged out at the ogres he didn't see fist tile it hit him –pow-.

"AAAaagggghhhh" cried Naruto skidding across the dirt street, and saw the piss off red head with Kunai in hand ready to gut him but a dome of mud shot up blocking her attack, Sakon grabbed the young blonds arm and help him up.

"Damn that girl got one hell of punch" remarked Jiraiya relishing the seal for the Doton jutsu.

"No shit Ero Sennin" muttered Naruto.

"About that girl you saw those marks that seemly moved along her face what was that" asked Sakon he see some weird stuff in his travels but living tattoos was new in his book.

"It's a freaky hitchy from that teme Orochimaru" muttered Naruto,

"Hitchy???" stated Sakon, looking at Naruto Jiraiya sighed and explained.

"A Juin Sakon it gives the bearer a power boost that feeds on hate and anger making any one who bears his puppet".

"That some evil hitchy all right" stated Sakon.

"After looking at the red-haired tomboy tell me she got tons of Anger problems" remarked Shingen hearing some colourful words out side, "And has more cussed words then a sailor".

"Alright I need to bring out the big boys for this one I just need time to sent a message "

Sakon drilled a small peep hole to see what had been going on in the out side world " damn that's big ….Every one duck" yelled Sakon and got to the ground every fallowed suit not a moment later the dome was smashed open every looked to see a 3 story tall Ogre armed with spike club.

Tayuya sat on the Ogre shoulders she smile evilly, at them "crush them".

Avoiding the foot stomp they managed to hid behind a building.

Shingen came up with a plan "Jiraiya how long do you need to call the toads".

"Not long for the first part the second I need time a minute tops" Jiraiya replied.

"Then get going she after him" Shingen pointed at Naruto just as the Ogre tried to stomped them with its foot.

"Good luck Gaki and I think she biter" said Jiraiya winking before jumping on to a roof.

"ERO-SENNIN" shout Naruto.

"I'll try to organize a defence and meet up with the Hokage Sakon can you watch the Imp's back" asked Shingen.

"I'm sure I can handle few of them if the gaki can back that clam of having a giant fox seal in him" Sakon said

Before running and stabs the bottom of the giants foot when it tried to step on him.

"Aghhh" howled the Ogre, throws his club away and started to hop on one foot while holding his wounded foot.

Tayuya gotten thrown off by all the hopping the Ogre started doing cussing all the way down and ended with a thump.

Naruto flashed hand seals and finish by cupping both hands to getter "-Futon-Great Breakthrough-"shouted Naruto a large explosion of wind from him that blasted the Ogre causing it to toppled over "Top that old man".

"Old man" stated Sakon as his right eye brow tick, when the shout of –Doton –Mud flow stone prison- the ground around Sakon turned to mud and crawled up along his body before hardening to stone.

Naruto throws few kunai and shuriken at the red head, making her back off.

"Shit" said Sakon as he struggled to break free Naruto was using a kunai to chip away stone.

"Can't you do a replacement or something "remarked Naruto, as he hadn't have much luck in breaking the stones.

"I'm Samurai I'm trained for open warfare not small team battles like ninja and that Old man crack distracted me" said Sakon, struggled.

"Well maybe you and other Samurai should learn" stated Naruto, Sakon had a sore look on his face thinking the good point he had raised.

"Behind you" shouted Sakon,

Behind Naruto Tayuya take out her flute.

"I'll play you the melody of death -Demon Flute-Phantom Sound Chains-" spoke Tayuya using her flute, the music echo though the street even heard over the sounds of battle.

Naruto, turns to Tayuya as she play her flute Sakon eyes widen at the sound he surges chakra to block out Genjutsu but Naruto wasn't as prepared.

Naruto blinked as the illusion creates a red never-ending room of bones "what the hell how did I get here" yelled Naruto as he struggles to get loose of the wires that hang from the ceiling, restricting his movement.

Soon his flesh begin to melt away from this bones, "what?" said Naruto seeming his skin starting to melt causing great pain and horror to Naruto "No way this can't be real AARRGGGGHHHHH" cried Naruto, as his face started to melt.

**"ROAR" **cause the room to shaking crack roar shattered the red room like glass making Naruto drop to the floor on his hands and knees before the cage **"I thought we came to a under standing kit".**

"What do want fox" gasp Naruto, but had a very hard time breathing as massive KI had filled the room.

Both red eyes glowed showing the anger the owner had now.

**"Be silent I will not have a weak host I even went though the trouble of speaking with those 4 vixens and fixing a problem before it became an issue… I didn't have too but I thought it would better for us to work to getter then ageists do not make me rethink my choice. **

"Thanks for the help" muttered Naruto, thinking on what would happen if the fox worked ageist him.

**"Granted you fell for a human genjutsu because of what had happen in the past move on kit and get your head in the fight I will not died because of you can't stop feeling sorry for your self now show that female who she is messing with".**

The real world-

"-Tic- all the trouble I went though to kill him he hardly puts up a fucking fight" muttered Tayuya.

Sakon hanged his head the kid was most likely brain dead by the way he fell but Sakon then got angry when the red head kicked Naruto.

"Hay show some respect" shouted Sakon.

"Shut up you useless can of crap this is revenge –kick- I –kick-don't–kick- g-uh ahhh shit" yelled Tayuya when with a roar Sakon broke free of the stone that held him and tried to take her head off with that big ass sword of his.

_"This guy is strong the way he handles that blade like it weights nothing"_ Tayuya thought and plays a tune on her flute, wile avoiding the swigs.

Sakon was a bit worried seeing nothing, he ready him self.

A large Ogre wearing Samurai armour busted though a house between them before looking at Tayuya then at Sakon.

"GGRRRRR" the Ogre growled at Sakon punching both fists together.

"Not so easy teme I'm going to take this bitchs head you take care of that useless Samurai I'm going to cut that blond pricks head off" said Tayuya.

"YYYyrraaaa" the Ogre tried to smash the Samurai.

"You girl have pissed off the wrong Samurai" said Sakon stabbing his sword in to the ground and flash Boar-Ram-Snake hand seals"-Raiton- Electromagnetic Murder- "Sakon hand create a wave of electricity and sent powerful stream of lightning ripping through solid earth blasting Ogre in the chest.

Tayuya had straddled Naruto prone body and was about to cut his throat when the Ogre she called was flying over head "what the fuck" shouted Tayuya as she look over her shoulder when she felt KI then a hand grabbed the front her shirt and met face to face of one purpled eyed whiskered blond, **"Sorry you are not my type"** said the more feral sounding Naruto as his head shot forward and head butts a surprise Tayuya in the face with crunch.

Snagging back Tayuya held her nose with both hands leaking blood.

"Motherfucker you broke my nose and how the fuck are you able to stand you're suppose to be brain dead" snarled Tayuya blood ran freely down from her nose.

**"I'm not that easy to kill because I'm going to be Hokage"** stated Naruto **"I got a surprise I'm been saving naming these eyes tile now have a taste of Shippūdengan" **blades of wind chakra lashed at Tayuya who crossed both arm across her face ripping her clothing and cutting her skin, but unlike Taro Tayuya had large amounts of tainted chakra infused in to her and all ready at level 1 of the Juu, hardened her body to withstand of wind charka with out taking major damage the dust settled to find Tayuya little farad at the edges.

**"What the ??"** said Naruto.

"-Juu le**vel 2-" **said Tayuya her voice became deeper her hair became darker and longer her skin turn a shade of brown before 5 crown like horns appeared ripping apart the odd cap she wore lastly her eyes became black with yellow pupils .

**"Looks like that Doujutsu ant's worth crap"** said Tayuya as the 3 Ogres she came with gathered behind her".

Sakon eyed Naruto _"Hmm it looks like his guest broke the Genjutsu" _"need a hand"

Naruto stared at Sakon before drawing 2 kunai.

"Thought so" spoke Sakon and hefted weapon to one shoulder and started one handed hand seals.

"-Doton-Iwa Wave-" yelled Sakon and swings down his weapon at the ground sending a torrent of mud, dirt, and stone at the Ogres.

"-Demonic Haunts Disorder- "said the lead ogre as all three opened there mouths to imposable, lengths grey ghostly mist with fang lined mouths came out andhead strait at Sakon jutsu going strait though cause the attack to fall apart then it lock on to both Sakon and Naruto they tried to avoid the ghosts but were not fast enough as the spectres went thought them made cried out in pain,

**"It felt like my chakra was ripped out of me"** shuttered Naruto.

**"It was more like taken a bite out of those ghosts have more mental energy then physical energy and are ****starve for physical energy"** spoke his tenet the jutsu caused an imbalancedin his energy then physical energy making it harder to mix chakra.

Sakon grunted and felt his chakra take a nose dive and control was messed up.

Tayuya began to play her flute give commands to each Ogre as they attack the 2, Unknown to her the tainted chakra, was starting to build up to deadly level's.

**In another part of Konoha- **

_"Tayuya you big baka"_ Kin yelled in he head as she avoided any fight or Ogre's that tried to smash her.

"Kin"

Kin stopped at quite roof top after hearing her name as the group behind her catches up,

Hinata wearing her normal out fit with out her jacket along with the twins who seem to have borrowed some of Hinata clothes seeing as the twins were a bit taller filled out Hinata clothes, tagging along were the 2 Kiri kunoichi Natsumi and Tamaki,

"Kin you seem to know who summoned those thing's" asked Raven getting to the point, wile keeping a eye out for trouble,

"Ah no I didn't I was looking for….my lucky Kunai and ah I just remember I had it all along silly me" said Kin laughs like a baka, every one had sweat drops on the backs of there heads not believing a poorly made out right lie.

"You yelled she didn't that baka" deadpan Raven.

Kin hung her head, "its Tayuya".

Hinata nodded slowly "But what dose that have to do with those" she asked and pointed at the Ogres wrecking the place.

"She was the one who summoned them" Kin stated and sags her shoulders more "I own her a lot both me and Karin wouldn't have the guts to leave Iwa if she hadn't pushed us in to doing it" Kin ready looked at a lost on what to do.

"Oh dear……" muttered Hinata and hugs Kin who started to cried she may lose a dear friend after all this is done.

Both twins realised who Kin was talking about, this was a death penalty offence Tayuya better have something amazing to offer even there mother know soft spot for Iwa girls knowing what they been though would been hard press not to have Tayuya sent to the chopping block.

"Ano you know who started this attack" asked Natsumi and noted something fowl in the air very faint but it put her on edge.

**"Devils"** growled Natsumi tenet. Natsumi went inward and was in side a massive cave in front of a massive pool of water before long 3 green and red scaled tail rose from the depth fallowed by a spiked green shell with a red fleshy neck fallowed by two massive arms and hands with 4 clawed fingers grasp the ground as Sanbi no Kyodaigame lifted him self up before her.

"Are you sure?"

**"Yes and even more so they have the stench of a old enemy".**

"So I should be on guard"

**"Be paranoid that old enemy was the one who cost me my eye"** Sanbi said pointing to his empty eye socket.

Natsumi nodded something that can harm a chakra beast like Sanbi no Kyodaigame is some one who to be weary of.

**Outside-**

"It's a long story" replied Raven who note -poofs- in the forest noting of some thing hiding in the trees, soon sounds of toad's croaking were heard.

"Are those toads" asked Tamaki peering in to the forest.

Toads of all types colors and sizes leaps over the wall and began to fight the Ogres and soon began driving them back both side started to get de-summoned from damage they taken in a orgy of –poofs-.

"Yea its seems our ogre problem is going to be solved" Maira spoke smirking not aware of invisible enemies slowly gathered.

Natsumi twitched as she unhooking her hook staff from her back harness Tamaki noted this and draws one of her swords, it never good when Natsumi twitched.

Others look at them.

"What……?" ask Raven she felt something was wrong beside the Ogres and Toads having a all out war in the streets.

Kin dried her eyes and asked both Kiri kunoichi what's wrong, when she saw a out line of something behind Hinata and it looked like it was about to take both of there heads grabbing Hinata and pulling her down just as the Sin fully came in to site just as the sheers blades sap shut,

"What hell its that" shouted Maira looking at the knock off grim reaper with garden sheers tired to trim both Hinata and Kin a head shorter.

Natsumi pumped chakra to her legs for a powered jump, her hook staff in hand,

The Sin was confused it had a easy 2 for 1 kill and it miss its was too distracted to avoid a hook Staff the force of the blow smashes its mask causing it to wail a death wail, as its body explodes in bang of black smoke.

With Kin and Hinata they some how kissed each other one the lips even a little tongue, both were in shocked and blushing madly.

"Ah guy's I think we are over our heads here" remarked Raven drawing a kunai.

Hinata and Kin untangled them selves from each other saw out lines of more Sins.

"Heeheeheehee" came a evil giggle as more Sins became visible one of them was larger then the others it was a Sin Sickle instead of a mask it had a rams skull with glowing blood red orbs in the eye sockets instead of cutting sheers it was armed with 2 rusty but deadly sickles.

It grinds both blades to getter wile laughing "Heeheeheehee".

"It never dull around is it" remarked Tamaki, and no one gave her an answer.

A one the Sins laughed "Heeheemhahahahaha" and dissented at the kunoichi with the intent to spill there blood.

**Outside of Konoha walls-**

Several of the larger summons had gathered a distant away from Konoha,

"Gamabunta" growled Doganki staring along with 2 other Ogres around his size at the three Gama Brothers as his fellow Ogres take note and stop there rampage and began to gathered along the roof tops and walls of Konoha, giving much need breathing space for Konoha, the toads did the same to cheer there leaders on "At last what had taken you so long peeping with your funny looking head ordainment".

"Hay I am not a head ordainment" Jiraiya yelled giving the Ogre Boss the one finger hand seal.

"Doganki tactless as ever I see" muttered Gamabunta eyed the damage done to the village before blowing out some smoke.

The smoke cloud hits Doganki face, "I see that scar I gave you has healed nicely" he replied,

"I would love to trade insults with you all week I think its time we get down to the fighting" GamaBunta said drawing his huge dosu as GamaKen readies his large forked weapon and shield while GamaHiro draws his duel hatchets.

"This time I'll do more then give you a scar" shouted Doganki and in haled a lot of air "-Beast Roar-"the shout echoed and sending out shock waves.

The sonic wave hit all three toads as they brace them the blast wave blowing back small birds and animals even up rooted trees,

As the other Ogre on the right side of Doganki did a run of 8 Ogre hand seals"-Doton-Mud Swamp sink hole-".

Trees started to sink as the earth became thick mud like tar, and being very large and heavy the Toads brothers started to sink.

"Grr cheap trick" muttered GamaHiro seeing as he was the shortest so he had to keep his head up as GamaKen tried to jump out but the suction kept him from taking off,

"This going to a Slug out fight brother"

"I know Jiraiya" asked GamaBunta as the Ogres pushed there way though on brute force alone Slugs have defence Snakes have speed Toads have balanced and Ogres have strength.

Ogres were by no means stupid and having thick hides being able to take a pounding and dish it out spades they have time to think and aloud there appoints to wear them selves down.

"Right need some oil" said Jiraiya held the tora seal to his mouth,

GamaBunta shot out Toad oil and Jiraiya used Katon to light it.

A blast of toad oil napalm shot out.

Shielding there faces the Orges aloud the fire strom to wash over them knowing there thick hides can take the heat.

The smoke was thick limiting there eye site but the sound of earth breaking alerted them of a attack but it was too late as GamaKen with shield in front body checks the Ogre on the right side of Doganki as the other grabs a leaping GamaHiro sword arms and both toppled over.

The boss Ogre draws his weapon as GamaBunta jump charged though the smoke, soon hatchet meant dosu.

"I guess fighting with Mamba made you rusty you can't over power me that easily" Doganki grunted.

"I have improve when we last fought" GamaBunta stated and pushed backed.

**Back in Konoha-**

Sakon blade met with the long hair Ogres Iron club, on top of a building was the armless one watch and waited before jumping of the building head first"-Ogre dive bomb-"

Sakon backs off causing the long haired Ogre to stubble right in to the path of the armless one causing both to de-summon explode in bang of smoke.

"Well take care of those 2" said Sakon Looking over to were Naruto was fighting,

"GGGraahhhhhaaaa" roared the Ogre as he smashes both claws at Naruto who avoided the blow and flashed hand seals.

**"-Fuuton -Wind Torpedo no jutsu-" **shouted Naruto and shota cannon ball of wind and chakra at the blind folded Ogre him hit him right in the chest blasting him back strait in to a wall after the dust settled finding the Ogre had been de-summoned .

Naruto gulp down air as he stared at his enemy who was by now emitting a pitch black aura cursing on how she was going to gut him.

**"Your fucking dead for what you did"** snarled Tayuya,

**"You been saying that but I have no idea what I did to you" **yelled Naruto.

**"You know damn well you teme I will get revenge for Kin" **Tayuya yelled out.

"Kin look out".

Kin ducks under a swipe from a Sin and rolls away from Sin as storm of shuriken and kunai tore it to shreds.

Kin nods to Raven so far they were holding there own.

With there opponents able to fly or float how ever they do it meant Taijutsu was out so it was throwning weapons and Ninjustu

"- Thunder Chaos-" yelled Tamaki as swipes both swords out sending a torrent of lighting bolts striking down many Sins but more kept coming,

"-Suiton-Large Projectile-"spoke Natsumi and she opens her mouth them spit a strong stream of water that hit several sin at once.

"-Suiton- Water Bullets-!" shouted Hinata and shoots out a series of water blasts at the Sins "we can't keep this up forever".

"We have to Konoha beside I don't plan on dieding" remarked Tamaki.

Natsumi was still going strong, ripping apart each Devil with Suiton after Suiton but even she had her limits and to make matters worst they didn't know if help will come with the Ogre attack every ninja in Konoha were fighting or aiding civilians.

Raven avoided several thrown blades and noted that none of the ghostly attacker were armed with them they were Kunai like but longer with hooks along the edges, meant to rip then slice.

"Interesting" Raven's head shot up to see Bloodleg standing one legged on power line pole both arms crossed with his right leg bent with his foot ageist his knee.

The Sin's back off giving the girls breathing room as more creatures arrived some looked like ninjas and man size lizards and the leader wasn't human, if the 2 toed clawed feet and a glowing eye in the center of its head clad in a bronze helmet were a clear sign.

The yellow eye studied with a glint of amusement.

"Your strong for mere Ningen females anyway and aaah the 3 tails Hahaha how the mighty tailed lord have fallen".

Natsumi tighten her grip on her weapon people always thought of her as the 3tails now Demons too she can't get a break can she.

_"I'm going to enjoy killing this freak"._

**"We are in agreement on that…… Natsumi".**

"Why are you here" asked Maira breathing hard, after using the Kage weapon replications to multiplied her throwing weapons.

Raven readied to use another Kage spears and focus her chakra as she studies the Demons and Devils looking for any weakness.

Hinata used her Byakugan now to see if there were surrounded she saw the monsters chakra coils weren't different from humans just in different places, she focuses on the helmeted being seeing the being or demon for lack of any other words, she couldn't hold back a shutter she never seen such dark chakra it dwarfed the all of the other monsters,

"My Lord and masters will I fight in his name my name is Bloodleg of The Dodomeki and in the name of the great Orochi you will…………" The assorted group of in humans bared there teeth or draw there weapons.

The girls ready them selves for the finale on slot,

"Died…………."

"Kin Hinata I'm glad we met" spoke Raven.

"I'm glad too" replied Hinata.

"Same here" replied Kin, Maria nods and stands by her sister,

"I wished I could have seen Kiri again" muttered Natsumi Sanbi's chakra filled her coils ready to bust out.

"Same here" Tamaki said "when we get to the after life I'll introduce you to my mother".

"I would be honoured" replied Natsumi.

**"Make your deaths as bloody as possible"** spoke Sanbi a death in battle was a more fitting end for the Master Hunter of the sea then dieing in a pools of your slain enemies blood.

"Kill but takes the 3 tails if possible" command Bloodleg, the host of Deamons and Devils moved forward.

"Not if we have any say about it" shouted a voice as the space between both groups went up in flames.

I know I'm EvilJ

**End**

**Next Konoha rumble toads vs ogres part 2**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for taking so long had a hard time with my muse and working on Kumo no Naruto at the same time.**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance. **

**Konoha rumble toads vs ogres part 2**

"Not if we have any say about it" shouted a voice as the space between both groups went up in a pillar of fire.

The girls had to shield there faces from the hot back draft of the fire pillar in front of them, Raven was the first to recovered lowered her arm and was faced with the site of a red armoured back side, "What ?"

Over 20 Hi Samurai were now standing in front of the girls.

"Platoon prepare for battle" shouted a young mans voice as each Samurai draws one or both swords attracted to there hip armour.

"Yukimura" muttered Tamaki, as she recognised the voice.

"Ladies I would advise you fall back to the Hyuuga compound now we will handled them" spoke Yukimura, holding his cross spear in a battle stance.

"No" said Hinata "Not till we find Naruto-kun".

Yukimura was half temped to order some of his troops to drag them away, but his Lord was on thin ice with Hyuuga already and it would be bad to seen another Lady of the house being carried along with 2 others Ladies of a allied clan like rice shacks by Hi Samurai again so he told the reason why he asked.

"Both Ladies Rei and Aerlla have requested me to return you safely as for Naruto-san Lord Sakon is protecting him and seeing to his safety" stated Yukimura looking at her over his shoulder.

The 4 girls didn't seem convinced and firmly stayed on the roof, _"the gaki got 4 girls not bad"_ thought Yukimura and eyed Tamaki who nodded in under standing.

"Come on lets go" said Tamaki, as her sister gave a death glare at the cyclopaedic Demon who returned in kind.

"But what about Naruto-kun" Hinata said as both Twins and Kin looks at her with the same question in there eyes,

Tamaki, right eyebrow rose_ "Oh they like him as in -like him-"._

**"Just like the fox"**muttered Sanbi, as Natsumi wonder what Sanbi meant.

"I may not have a great relationship with my father at times but he will keep your boyfriend safe you have my word" remarked Tamaki winking at them as she turned to leave with her sister intow and 4 very red faced girls fallowing behind.

After he felt there chakra fade from his senses, Yukimura then levelled a glare at the horde of Devils and Demons,

"You only for stalled there deaths" said Blood leg as his war host of Demons and Devils were holding them selves back weary of more fire attacks coming up from the streets below.

"Well lets see if that statement will be proved true" remarked Yukimura when a 3 eyes got inpatient and snapped in to action and jump across the gap between roof tops both arm switch blades snapped out as the 3 eyes was in mid jump with the aim of beheading Yukimura.

With a surged of chakra Yukimura cross spear point got enveloped with flames "-Dance of the lunar fire- "yelled the red clad warrior.

With a single motion Yukimura had slashed Demon like ninja right though the chest in a wave of fire, that fallowed his cross spear swing arc the Demon was unable to heal the fatal wound and its essence lost it hold on this reality causing dark green fire to erupted from with in its body and already burning the 3 eyes remains to ash.

With a battle cried Yukimura ran and leap towards the Demon and Devil infested Roof with 20 Samurai running right behind him with Sins, 3 Eyes, and Blades jumping right at them tackling cutting down or being cut down in mid air before falling down to the streets below,

Bloodleg jumped off the pole and power dive head first with both fists held above his head on impact both fists sent a powerful shock wave that sent both side flying.

Yukimura staggered to his feet as Bloodleg lashed out a hale storm kicks.

_"I knew this was going to be a long day"_ thought Yukimura as he block another kick.

Back to Naruto and Sakon

**"Ohh crap"** muttered Naruto **"As in Kin Tsuchi Kin".**

Kin talked about her life and friends in Iwa one named Karin and the other named Tayuya to quo Kin _"To sum up Tayuya in one word she a bitch in a nice way she foul mouth hard headed and determent to a fault to push you in a new path and a good friend once you get past the curses". _

Tayuya's eyes widened and she shot a heated glare at the blond boy. **"YOU FUCK!" **she screamed. **"What did you do, you fucking pig-cock sucker! Did you fucking rape her!"**

**"Oh I guess she is Tayuya"** muse the fox a Sailor would blush from the words come from this red head.

**"NO I didn't rape her let me explain.." **started Naruto but Tayuya wouldn't hear it and throws 3 Kunai at him.

"I don't think talking going to resolved this" remarked Sakon.

**"I need to fight her by myself"** said Naruto stared at Tayuya **"she a good friend to one I care for".**

"That's not wise she already tried to cut your head off"Sakon said"I think your friend would understand…" Sakon said but was cutoff,

**"I said I need to fight her by myself" **snarled Naruto, Sakon felt a wind blade pass his face, _"he able to use the wind with his eyes…and getting better using it"_ Sakon noted.

**"Your taking a big risk kit I can smell the tainted chakra coming off her in waves she may be to far gone killing her would be merciful being tainted by dark chakra can eat the person from the inside out" **muttered his tenet**.**

**"I still have to try" **said Naruto** "besides I'm been know to surprised people when they not excepted it". **

**"Hum very well kit "**muttered the Fox.

_"I can still kill the girl easy many of my skills are meant to kill if I don't hold anything back, but I'll wait I want to see how he'll deal with her" _thought Sakon"Aright then…but if you seem to be losing I'll end this my way" Replied Sakon before keeling with his War blade stabbed in to the earth beside him.

**"I'm going to rip your guts and hang you by your balls"** snarled Tayuya, **"after I'll hunt every one you know down and kill them"** Tayuya**.** as the tainted began to warp her mind at first she wanted to get revenge on the boy before her for her first friend in her other wise crappy life of Tayuya soon the thoughts of killing every one and everything involved with the boy swam in her mind.

**"Like to see you try"** remarked Naruto with a grin, cause the red head to snarl and charge and met Naruto's kick with an arm block.

Both began to fight with taijutsu Naruto found that Tayuya had the same style of Taijutsu as Kin but was using a high level of shiroi-shushou **_"well Kin did say Tayuya was the strongest"._**

Block, knee strike, thrust kick, punch combo, leg swipe jumping back Naruto made a cross seal **"Better keep a eye on me** **–Kage Maelstrom, Ninjas of the Round-"** explosions of ninja smoke hidden him from plan site, **"What the" **shouted Tayuya and really wish Karin was here looking around for her prey when the outline of Naruto appeared in the smoke giving the demonised red head a target.

**"There your are you fucking snot" **yelled Tayuya and changed in to the cloud and was promptly met a hard boot to the chest followed by a spin kick to the head by a leg swipe but before she lands on her back other blow to her chest that sent her flying down the deserted street,

Grinding her teeth in pain Tayuya got back up only to hear **"–Fuuton-Whirlwind Fist-" **asthe blond SOB punched out his fist and shot out a Whirlwind that slammed in to her back and spinning and slamming her body in to a wall.

After getting the world to stop spinning Tayuya and fought off pain her body felt, got to her feet and looked up to find a fist aim at her face before lots of bright colors and stars fallow by darkness

"Huff huff she got to be down for the count" said Naruto in his normal voice as his eyes change back to there normal color there was no need to keep using them he hit her with a lot of force after he watch Tayuya body returned to normal.

Naruto really hope he didn't kill her but sighed he felt a pulse and noted she had a broken nose and a black eye if she didn't have that snake hicky he was sure she be dead by now.

"I'll carry her" said Sakon as Naruto ties the now normal looking red head with wire.

"Thanks cool old guy" said Naruto before he fell on his face, leavening a irked War master in the waking world.

"baka gaki" muttered Sakon placing his war blade on his back he picks up both bodies and walked towards the Hokage tower.

"Well this place is not as dull as it first seemed to be" said Sakon mostly to him self but had a gut feeling of being watched so he picked up the pace.

Watching from the river, Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, view the fight ending "oh that's got to hurt" remarked Kisame seeing the 9 tails land a haymaker punch on the mutant redhead.

Itachi was quite as he study Sakon seeing what has happen he conclude_ "Sakon is holding him self back seeing how he broken free from the Doton jutsu and blocked out that Genjutsu added what Sakon did to Kisame…"_.

"Itachi you want me to grab the 3 tails she is near by and weaken most like having run in with Bloodlegs gaggled of freaks, I can nab her easy" asked Kisame there was no way he was going to get near Sakon and who better then Itachi if raw power of a shark doesn't defeat the Master of tactics then the cunning red eyed weasel can,

"Hum very well just don't do any thing to attract unwanted company so anything flashy is out" replied Itachi seeing as Kisame doesn't know the word control or tone it down and Itachi has to remind him.

"Yea yea just remember don't under estimate Sakon ever" said Kisame his back turned motion with a wave of his hand.

"Hum" Itachi take note of something at the corner of his eye so did Kisame.

Even before Kisame even turn around he use the wrapped weapon he carried to shield him self from the kunai and shuriken thrown, "Itachi I thought you said they wouldn't track us down this fast".

"I seem to have underestimated the respond time of Konoha's ninjas" said Itachi, as a tree seemly grows behind him and ensnares with its roots and branches "-Demonic Illusion-Tree Binding Death-"spoke Kurenai as she came out from the tree with a Kunai ready to stab him.

Itachi just looked at Kurenai making eye contact, "Kurenai back off do not look in to his eyes" shouted Heero as Kakashi and Asuma arrived.

"-Demonic Illusion-Mirror Heaven and Earth Change-"said Itachi.

Kurenai gasp as she felt a sharp pain as the world change in front of her and found her self in the grasp of her own Demonic Illusion with Itachi holding her own Kunai with the sharp end stab in to her waist.

"Damn it" muttered Kurenai as blood drip from her lips.

"The wound isn't fatal for now anyway" said Itachi as Heero and Kakashi bum rush him as Asuma takes on Kisame.

Kurenai legs buckled and fell on her keens holding her wound with out missing a beat was pick up by Heero who Shunshin no Jutsu all the way to the hospital it would be minutes before he can return.

"-Chidori-" the chirping of bird herald the copy cats most well known attack hitting Itachi dead center and pushing the clan slayer back in to the river.

"Nice try but not good enough" spoke Itachi holding Kakashi lighting in fused hand just a few inchs from his chest then he exploded, but Kakashi landed away from the exploding clone.

"Looking well I see" remarked Itachi stareing at Kakashi from river.

Asuma punch slashed at Kisame who side step the punch the blade hardly was even close to cutting his face, "Heh I guess you Konoha nin's have gotten really weak" mocked the shark man as the trench-knife user smirked.

kisame felt his cheek cut "Ah nice little trick not many wind element users in Hi beside the Uzumaki".

"My style is known as Hien" said Asuma as his trench-knifes glowed blue making the cutting edges sharper and longer "I'm just started and I got a lot tricks to show you".

"I was hoping you would say that" said kisame biting off the upper part of the wraps that covered his weapon and swigs at Asuma who grunted as he block the weapon blow but found him self over power by Kiri ninjas raw strength the exposed part was on his shoulder and Asuma felt some thing wrong.

_"Damn it this guy is as strong as Heero and Gai…my chakra it's being drained some how"._

"You feel it don't you I'm a former member of the 7 ninja sword men we each get a sword, each different in shapes sizes and powers my sword is called Samehada and it can eat charka for one the other thing is Samehada can't cut but it rips and shreds" said kisame and draws Samehada off of Asuma shoulder ripping though his vest armour and take a chuck of his shoulder as well.

"AAaaaghh" cried Asuma holding his shoulder wile kisame raised Samehada over his head to kill Asuma.

"I always get pumped at the site of fresh blood" smiled kisame.

Itachi and Kakashi fight

"-Suiton-Water Fang Bullet-"said Itachi as he flashed hands making 4 whirl pools around Kakashi that shot up like drills at Kakashi,

He countered flashing Tiger Snake Tiger seals "-Suiton-Water Encampment Wall-" water around Kakashi shot up and blocked Itachi jutsu.

"Not bad Kakashi you have improved" complemented Itachi.

"You have improved as well Itachi…but not by much" replied Kakashi as the water under Itachi darkens as something was rising up fast before Itachi a massive hand made of shadows in snares Itachi.

"-Hand of the abyss no jutsu-" spoke Heero rising up from the river depths.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to carry the wounded as the real one readies a attack" asked Itachi knowing this standard Roth tactic well seeing how he used it many times as well.

"Yes…shit" said Heero as he found another Itachi behind him "-Kage Bunshin Explosion-" spoke the Itachi next to Heero glowed and detonated throwing Heero strait in to a tree.

Heero tried to get up but fell down and didn't get back up.

"Now were where we" Itachi said after the shadow hand dispelled freeing him Kakashi knew Heero would be out of action for awhile as Asuma was having trouble with the fish man .

"I guess a step up is in order" remarked Kakashi reviled his Sharingan and draws a kunai taking a slash at his former black ops team member who blocked easily with his own.

"I'am impress you master Obito Sharingan he chosen wisely…but only a truth Uchiha can unlock its most powerful jutsus" said Itachi as his Sharingan eyes changed.

"Mangekyō Sharingan, my my aren't we a bit fill of our selves very unlike you" remarked Kakashi closing his normal eyes as his Sharingan changed Itachi was surprised but hid his reaction as Kakashi spoke "-Kamui-".

Itachi eyes widen as he barely avoided the air distortion that sucked the water air and part of Itachi's robe in to its self before swirling its self close.

"Humm" hummed Itachi as he takes a look at his ruined robe"I believed I been proven wrong a rarity now day's but it seems using Mangekyō Sharingan Kamui jutsu has drained much of your strength" muttered Itachi seeing Kakashi sweating and breathing hard.

"Even at close range my aim is bad" stated Kakashi only a few Uchiha ever reach Mangekyō Sharingan level one was Itachi mother in the 3rd war her whole team save her self were wiped in a ambush the lost and pain she felt pushed her to evolved Mangekyō Sharingan she wasn't able to use the 3 kami jutsu's but was able to use Kamui and killed her team's killers in a very bloody fashion only a blood stained ground a right arm a left leg and a half of a head was left out of 12 enemy ninjas after Mikoto had finished only Aerlla match Mikoto in the shear level of carnage done when she in counted a group that had taken part of her gang rape when she was in Iwa.

After the war Mikoto retired having vowed never to use her Sharingan again after seeing and caused so much blood shed but teaches Kakashi how to control the Kamui after he used the Kamui to escape from Doto forces for the first time with out realising what or how it happen and Kakashi didn't like it.

"To be able to use the Kamui the pain of thy comrades lost by other's hand thu feeling of powerless can grant the glory of the Kami's" Itachi spoke a line from the scroll of the Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan written by Madara.

"To slay a beloved brother sister or lover the pain of regret of having slay the one closest to your heart the might of the sun the sea and the moon is at thy eyes command as thy wept tears of blood" Kakashi replied when Mikoto showed him the scroll under the watchful eyes of Fugaku and a warning never betray the trust Uchiha Obito had given to him when he gave his Sharingan eye up or she will cut that eye out with a kunai then kill him and burn his body to ash wile putting out KI that remind Kakashi that Mikoto is a retired ninja and Obito was her little brother as Fugaku gave him a cover story of this new ability the only outsider that knew was the Hokage.

"-Tsukuyomi –"whispered Itachi as Kakashi world changed to red white and black with a Mangekyō Sharingan moon in the sky and Kakashi found him self nailed to a cross.

"Cheery place Itachi" remarked Kakashi.

Itachi tiled his head at the bad pun before holding up a blade.

"For the next 3 days you shall die over and over" spoke Itachi and then stabbed Kakashi in the chest with the blade.

Kakashi gasp and found him self alive still nailed to a cross as 2999 Itachi's raised there blades "that 1" spoke the Itachi' and sliced opened Kakashi throat.

Back in the real world

"Time to die" said Kisame and was about to kill Asuma when a kunai zips past Kisame face "what the?"

"-Dynamic –Entry-"was cried out kisame turn his head to only have a foot rammed in to his face _"what'?" _

"Great timing" muttered Asuma winching in pain.

"I apologized Asuma a few un youthful Ogre stragglers that needed to be show the flame of young" replied Imitsu watching Kisame get back up rubbing his bursed cheek.

"I haven't been kicked that hard in ages" stated Kisame and felt something loose with his tongue he put 2 fingers in his mouth and pulled out one of his teeth.

"Imitsu be-careful I under estimated him he about as strong as your brother and that weapon he holds can drain chakra" spoke Asuma.

"He never face a taijutsu master with blooming flames of young" stated Imitsu getting to a stance and launched out another powerful kick at Kisame.

After 3 seconds Kakashi had died 3000 times after Kakashi barely had the will to stand up and glare at Itachi,_ "I feel worst then that time I did take up a bet with Gai and lost"_ he had to do 4000 jumping jacks wile running laps around Konoha.

"I'm am once again impress" muttered Itachi "Your mind is strong to fight the power of Tsukuyomi but it seem we must part ways now"

"Yosh never fear the beautiful green beast of leaf Maito Gai is here" shouts Gai as he runs towards Kakashi and Itachi

"You say som-e thing" muttered Kakashi.

"Aaagh even tired your annoy hipness is still strong" cried Gai.

Kakashi sway and sink in to the water but was held up by Gai as Kakashi black's out

"My ever hip rival what faith has be fallowed you" yelled Gai as he lay's Kakashi down on dried land before he jumps kicks at Itachi who avoid and began to fight the green beast attacks.

Kisame was pushed back a surprising powerful spin kick from the blond taijutsu master and Samehada was having no luck in draining any large amounts of chakra.

_"She using muscle power and kinetic force using little chakra to be drained Samehada only weakness"_ thought Kisame as he blocked another punch, with Samehada and only getting nearly nothing in return _"no flashy jutsu's he say's, it will draw to much unwanted trouble he said" _complainedKisame using his in side voice.

"-Shadow leaf dance-"shouted Imitsu and kicks Kisame legs from under him.

"That it you dumb blond lets…" started Kisame, but Itachi shouted at him "I don't want a large battle we are retreating".

"What oh come on oooofffffffff" said Kisame but felt like he was getting hammered by a jackhammer.

"-Fury of a 100 blows-" Imitsu yelled as her fists blurred wile she counted each blow before shouting "100 blow" as one last punch sent Kisame flying back across the water.

Kisame getting to his feet just as Itachi, came to his side wile fending off Gai attacks who had found away to fight a Sharingan user and prevent getting catch in a Genjutsu by looking at his feet.

Both missing ninja knew there mission failed and with a nod from Itachi, both vanished in twin proofs just as both taijutsu master shot towards them Leaving both Gai and Imitsu to carry Kakashi Herro and Asuma to the hospital.

Running at high speed Kisame and Itach fled Konoha "Well this was a bust" remarked Kisame then looked at his partner "so were to next Itachi do we report in?".

"I need to see a snake and remind him of his place" said Itachi as blood ran down his face.

"You can't hurt him like last time the rules and you know Di Ji likes his kind of chaos" said Kisame he only knows there are 2 lines he knew never to cross 1 eating all of Itachi's pocky and 2 ruining Di Ji chaos once was the only warning he got.

"Who said anything about harming him directly" Itachi stated cryptal.

Kisame frowned thought a little and then smirked at Itachi "I'm betting on something being lit on fire"

Itachi just stare strait ahead as both S –class missing nin speed though the forest around konoha.

Back to the Boss battle

Large tracks of forest had been flatten as the 6 giant summons battled.

Veins bulged on Gamabunta forehead as he lifted Doganki in a show of toad might before throwing the Ogre boss down hard flatting tracks of trees, fallowed up with a jutsu make toad seals as Gamabunta called out "-Suiton-gunshot" his mouth budged and expelled a large water bullet at Doganki hitting him the face and knocking him back down.

"Hey bunta I'm going to check on the gaki seeing as our Orge problem is well taken care of" shouted Jiraiya as he head towards Konoha.

"Hehe I'll take care of it alright" said Gamabuntaas he moves to finish off his long time enemy.

His brothers were handling there opponent with out any need for back up from him so he get to have his fun with Doganki.

"All those fights with Mamba seem to help me beat you" the boss jab.

"I'm not done yet bunta" roared Doganki as he got to his feet, Gamabunta readied to finished off Doganki both giants changed at each other and there weapons collide as both ran past each other as time seemly stop as both summon bosses not moving a inch when Doganki started to waver as Gamabunta sheathed his weapon with a final click.

White smoke erupted around Doganki marking his departing.

"Hahaha who's is the Toad who's is the Toad" bellowed Gamabunta his arms raised in victory as his fellow fire toads got sake out and toasted to there bosses victory as the Orges bellowed out in dis-belief before they departed Konoha in –poofs- of white smoke.

The ANBU building

Tsunade stared at the source of Konoha's little Orge problem who now was shackled to a wall and nude in a cell with a number of Fuin notes placed on her, her brown eyes seemed dulled voided of any thought or will due to the her mind being suppress for the moment.

"So how's our newest guest doing" Tsunade asked,

"Slowly getting better the girl had so much dark chakra in her it's a wonder she still alive" remarked Ibiki,

seeing one of the notes darken lit aflame with dark purple fire and burn to ash not harming the skin under the note, "I'm stunned I seen chakra overloads and people tainted by dark chakra by all right she should be dead even with purging seals".

"I'm marking this a side bonus of having a Juin its only the redeeming bonus her coils seemed to been harden ageist dark chakra most likely if Orochimaru needed a spare if his old body was badly damaged".

"So this girl is a victim and a pawn" said Tsunade sadden by her old team mate had truly falling in to darkness.

"I wonder what's the point you'll be interrogating her and she'll be put to death" said Sakon, "She from Oto but was born in Iwa and a body guard of Orochimaru" Sakon went on reading a transcript of Kin's earlier questioning.

"That's more then one good reason any one needs to have her killed" said one I&T member who went on" the ANBU unit protecting the Hokage at the chunin finales Id her as one of ninja that had a part in the 3rds death".

Tsunade had read the report about that battle a purple flamed barrier that turns any who touched it to dust created and held by 4 nins, a large one another with 2 heads the 3rd had 6 arms and the last was a very foul mouth red head the same red head that pulled this major act of ninja terrorism on a hidden village she would have been impressed but the girl did it in her village and tired to kill her grand-gaki.

Other members voiced the thoughts on how to deal with the girls most involving death, gorey and bloody death the better.

"Quite it the Hokage is the one who decides" ordered Ibiki.

Tsunade didn't want to give the order but the girl caused a lot of damage with her summons and a small part of her wanted pay back for her hand in the death of Sensei.

"I don't like to give this order or even want to…..Ibiki work her over…" started Tsunade when the door open as Arella entered with Inoichi behind her.

"Tsunade-sama she is the key" spoke Arella not making any sense to any one.

"Your guess is as good as mine" shrugged Inoichi as he was joined by Arella on the way.

"Huh? Never mind. Arella I know you have a soft spot for kunoichi running away from Iwa" started Tsunade but Aerlla wasn't hearing her as she moved to clear a table bushing off all items with one swipe of her arm and unrolled a scroll to show a enlarge image of Orochimaru juin,

"She the key" stated Arella pointing at the mark.

"It's that juin so what?" asked Tsunade still not getting it.

"It's all clear to me now why Orochimaru has to bite his victims like a snake he needs to inject his venom or what ever he uses to mark them until now I wasn't able to break the seal because I'm unwilling much to the village counsel dislike to experiment on Anko and now Sasuke another reason if both use the Ten no Juin power it may aloud Orochimaru to have more control over them but that girl in that cell her body had transformed to a second stage most likely countless times that clue me in on how it works its in her blood as well as her chakra coils" explained Aerlla, "that girl has the key in breaking the Juin".

This got every ones thinking, Tsunade most importantly.

"We need to find out how to remove the venom part of the juin and…" started Tsunade her medical side process the info.

"Filter out Orochimaru chakra and crack that juin like an egg" finished Aerlla blushing as Ibiki was looking over her shoulder.

"That would cause Orochimaru to have a hell of a hissy fit and keep the Uchiha out of his reach" said Ibiki.

"I knew Orochimaru couldn't make a un breakable seal" stated Aerlla for years she and Jiraiya had been stumped by the damn thing.

"But what will happen after that she'll will be interrogated and most likely put to death" Sakon pointed out the gaki wanted to help the girl because of a miss-under standing but the odds were stacked ageist her.

"This is not Mizu no Kuni we have different laws here one is a prisoner proving valuable aid to important members of Hi no Kuni as payment for any crimes they caused and/or had a hand in" replied Ibiki making Sakon smirk but it fell, "what your saying she will be a test subject I know other ninja village use test subjects and test subjects don't have a long lifespan".

"Being a test subject under Tsunade care would improve her lifespan "counter Aerlla.

"I guess that gaki lucked out I was sure he wouldn't be able to help her "remarked Sakon and Tsunade sighed this ideally satisfied all parties Sensei would approve and thought of the booms from this the latest info on Orochimaru plans and the summon scroll of the Doki if thoses thug summons can be presented with a deal to fight for Konoha that would really pissed Iwa off.

"Warmaster Sakon shall we head to my office to talk about your long term plans in Konoha" asked Tsunade getting many shocked looks from the I&T members normally like a Kage there supposed to be only one per village and in the army only one Warmaster, so Sakon must be from one of the 5 great nations, one from the lower nations or a nation-less Warmaster

At the Hyuuga compound repairs and clean up was already starting.

Kushina sighs as Kanna grunted in slight discomforted as her arms and legs were just heal from the damaged she received from Rei strikes, both Reika and Kenosuke were sent home to check in on there famliys

"Its best not move too fast after getting gentle fisted by Rei she uses Chakra Scalpel in her strikes.

"I painfully noted" muttered Kanna and rolled her shoulder, "I can't believe I got beat that easily I never seen her move some Jounin I turned out to be".

"You were lucky if it hadn't been Rei who attack you any one else would have killed you" said Kushina.

"Sorry for not being up to your high standards" muttered Kanna.

Kushina flinched she un-knowly shifted to her cold persona, "Kanna look I'm trying here it's hard but I'm trying" spoke Kushina rubbing her face weariness was setting in.

Kanna felt bad there relationship was icy after years of putting up with the standards of the clan and her mother always perching to her.

"We'll work on it but for now lets find Naruto I heard he got him self hurt again" remarked Kanna her mother both nodded and both got ready to leave.

After debriefing the group of kunoichi and scolding them for putting them selves at risk before telling Kin of her friends fate and in Kin's knowledge of test subjects when she fallowed Orochimaru it was bad reaction to say in the least Tsunade rubs her forehead as her headaches was just getting started in front of her was Shingen who was happily looking at Tsunade deep valley between the two mountains on her chest up close from across the Hokages desk Yukimura standing besides his lord just sighed along with Sakon be side him is Yoshihiro who had both eyes close with his arms crossed over his chest on his right and on his left was Ginchiyo standing on his left her right eyebrow ticked at the outright prevented thing the old man is doing.

"All right let me get this strait you want me to house Mizu rebel samurai and ninja with in Konoha" Tsunade said wile trying not to at on the will to badly hurt Shingen seeing he was only looking and still kept on topic besides he was old and was going to died sooner or later , but not too later.

"Yes that sum of it" replied Shingen still staring at the 2 fleshly orbs wishing that he can just feel them.

"My face is up here old cat and have you lost what few marbles you got left under that war-mask" stated Tsunade just thinking of the problems that will happen.

"No there still in here I think ho were was I ah yes the Oto/Suna invasion has weaken Konoha military power added 2 of your front line clans have lost many skilled ninjas in the fighting with the renegades and the Oto/Suna invasion even with the aid of the Kusa ninjas this village had take heavy losses the Daimyo believed both parties can benefit".

Tsunade winched Hyuuga and Roth were already on high alert when the invasion started and taken losses and were the first of the clans to meet the attacking Oto/Suna head on, and many of the village branches were now under staff as ninjas were pull from there normal duties to performed missions but even high Jounins get tired and her own clan hasn't sent response to her letter even when she was on the road she got letters from her clan but now she was getting a bit worried.

"You have a man power short fall lady Hokage my fellow Mizu country men can fill that need wile Konoha can rebuild its forces in return we get a safe haven" Sakon said.

"And plot the take over Mizu no Kumi" Tsunade added.

"Well if you put it that way yes" Sakon bluntly said.

"Oh is that all yea right how do I know you wouldn't be as bad or be even worst then the last" retorted Tsunade.

"That's for the people of Mizu no Kumi desire, I have no desire to become warmonger ruler of a nation" said Sakon, "just to return peace to a bloodshed weary land".

Tsunade stared at the exiled Mizu Warmaster in the eyes before she nodded "alright I'll aloud your group to stay but if any one cause any problems I mean any problems I'll will throw you all out myself".

Hearing the stories on her famed super strength and seeing her man handle a kage tower size Ogre Sakon didn't doubt she would do just as she stated.

"I understand, thank you " Sakon got up and bowed.

"Maa Maa" Tsunade waved Sakon off "I'm sure you all know of the common threat looming over the horizon".

"I do but I still find it hard to believe those old stories,… but after seeing the 3 tails up-close I'm not going to take anything for face value" remarked Sakon he never put much fate in the old stories of great beast demons and gods being real till that day.

"If be man or demon they all fall in death at the touch of cold steel" remarked Shingen reminding Tsunade that he is still The Warmaster of Hi, "My self and my nemeses would enjoy a good battle the mere thought of it makes me feel young again like I used to be" sighed Shingen, Tsunade rolled her eyes at who the nemeses is and the only one to out drink her in sake.

"Heh if there going to be the mother of all wars against a army of monsters ninjas and kami only know what else then the Shimazu clan and The Devil Shimazu is going to met it head on" remarked Yoshihiro, "something every old samurai dreams of"

"As do the Tachibana clan we will not shy away from any foe" Ginchiyo stated.

Tsunade nods Hi Samurai and the army would answered as would Konoha allies when the need arises "That reminds me I believe I own your Samurai and Yukimura a debt for stopping a horde of Devils and Demons from getting to far in to Konoha I hate to think the damage and havoc they would have caused", Yukimura bows his head "it is our duty as the shield Lady Hokage-sama they put up a fight we would have been over whelmed if your Anbu hadn't arrived".

Tsunade bows her head, ninja are the blade that strikes at there foes as samurai are the shield that blocks all foes attacks, her uncle told her this arrangement shared by Hi and Konoha, ninja battles were small group battles and often quick even with Ninjutsu the damages weren't as bad as it looks but samurai battle involved thousandths of conscripted foot-solder to samurai were hundreds died and whole areas turned in to a wasteland from the armies weapons and samurai jutsus used, her self having seen and been in a few mass battles there were more like mass brawl and brawling is which she is very good at much to opponents dread when they found out who they were facing .

"Now I got to sell this to the 2 counsels and a fair warning they may tried to take any one with a blood line" said Tsunade.

"Hehe no they won't the Daimyo seem to believe a more stable Mizu no Kumi is in the best interest for Hi no kumi" said Shingen.

Tsunade was about to say something when a aid entered the room, "there a problem at the hospital lady Hokage Jounins Kurenai Asuma Kakashi and Crow had a incounter with Uchiha Itachi and unknow missing ninja….

Tsunade blinked before she bolted from behind her desk and out the door leaving he 4 Samurai alone Shingen looked over his shoulder "hum I guess this meeting is over" he remarked the aid just shrugged his shoulders.

A few blocks away

"I can not believe you did that to Tsunade one of Densetsu no Sannin" said Raven Kin hung her head at what she shouted an insult and threaten Tsunade.

"I'm was sure Tsunade-sama was going to punch your head off your shoulders' remark Maira,

"Well Kin-chan did server under Orochimaru and the story's of his secret lab" spoke Hinata still blushing at happen.

"You got that right no one wanted to become a labrat of Orochimaru" stated Kin she really hope her fowl mouth friend would keep her trap shut but knowing Tayuya she feared on what Tsunade would do.

Both Roth twins shuttered at thought out of the 8 Roth that have been taken by Orochimaru only Heero survived and the remains of the other 7 had closed coffin funerals because the bodies were badly mutilated, Orochimaru wanted to know how shadow bending works dissected there brains and eyes Heero was the lucky one if having ones own body get pump full of growth hormones lucky.

"I may not know you long and already I like you" smiled Tamaki any one who has the stones to say that to a kage and live was ok in her book.

Natsumi sighed as her tenet was still laughing his spiked shell off **" hehehe hahaahaa I bet they would pop too bawhahaha".**

"I'm honoured" Kin replied in a sarcastic tone as Tamaki chuckled.

Shortly Kushina and Kanna almost ran in to the group.

"Oh … you're heading for the hospital too" Kushina said awkwardly the twins were a little afraid of facing her when there mother wasn't around Kin didn't look happy to have run in with her as Hinata tried not glare at her for what she to her mother and the other 2 kunoichi 1 of them she never seen up close before the other one she remember is the one who stop Rei's and her own attacks.

After hearing her story she looked almost a look alike of 4th Mizukage Yagura right down to the odd face mark he had she would have thought it was him if the bulge on the kunoichi chest showed the look alike true gender.

Kanna recognised Tamaki and Natsumi "I never thought of running in to you 2 here of all places".

"Oh you're that nice Uzumaki who help us" Tamaki said she remembered her easily " I'm sorry for Rei-san attacking I would have done the same in her place… sorry its good your feeling better now".

Kanna smiled "I kind of under estimated her" and remembered that there father was with them then she had worried look she would have asked him but she had to know right now "have you seen or heard about what happen to Uzumaki in the capital".

Every one stared at Kanna "… we were there when the attack happen" Tamaki said rubbing the back of her head.

Kanna stiffen after hearing that "…how bad was it".

Both Tamaki and Natsumi looked at each other,

"Very bad from what our father said" replied Natsumi, "you better ask him we were out side our father had went inside".

"I..I under stand thank you" Kanna said

Kushina was tore on what to feel she was glad that those who used her had died but there were children that didin't need to die she wanted to avenge them and weep for them on top of that her head started to hurt a lot more then the few past weeks these pain first started.

Memories of things she had done and said pounded away in to her mind she tried to suppress the pain but it hammered away at her.

Memories Kushina Pov

_Moving down a hidden star case she bit her thumb and seared the locking seal with her blood the hidden door opened to reveal a Hyuuga woman her enemy but she had been ordered not to kill the woman but to disable the Hyuuga woman, wile in a cell the Hyuuga was able to get free of her chains fight off any attempts to bind her but was unable to escape the elders had plans for the Hyuuga woman and she was fed 3 times a day after she entered the Hyuuga woman lowered her guard the weak Hyuuga fool . _

_"Kushina… you…oh thanked the Kami's I knew you would find me I just ugh" rambled Hyuuga Rei but found a foot being rammed in to her stomach Rei backed up trying to understand what happen and get some air in to her lungs only to get a heel kick to her face that sent her in to the wall. _

_Looking at her prone and seeing the look of betrayal and pain turned to fear and panic as 6 men came behind her and move towards Rei soon the screams started but I was all ready closing the door._

End

Natsumi being very mind full of world around her she noted the elder women discomforted but before she can ask Tamaki had drop the bomb that dropped Kushina.

"I'm glad we got Yurine-chan away from that guy on that fly clay bird" said Tamaki hearing that Kushina felt like she taken take a punch from Tsunade grabbing her head she felt the whole world was spinning and every thing soon went black Kushina barely hears the cries of shock as she blissfully passes out.

"Aah I didn't do it" shouted Tamaki thinking she had kill the red haired women, Natsumi was wide eyed.

Every one granter around the prone woman "Mom mom wake up" Kanna pleaded as she lightly slap Kushina cheeks.

"I no doctor but I think she in a coma" Remarked Maira checking Kushina eyes she seen a few elders going in to a self induce coma to pool all there focuses in to bending the shadows.

"We better get her to the hospital" said Raven she may have not like Kushina for trying to kill her sister but knowing what was done to her Raven never wanted any thing bad happen to her.

Hospital

Tsunade hands glowed green as the kunai wound slowly kited close "there that should do it" muttered Tsunade checking Kurenai one last time she lost a lot blood but would recovered covering Kurenai up with a blanket before pulling the room divider to look at Heero who had his head warp in bandages Asuma shirtless with his wounded shoulder covered with bandages and Kakashi looked like death warmed over having been killed 3000 times in 3 secs.

"I have never seen such burse egos in all my life" remarked Tsunade making all three Jounins bow there heads in shame.

"I doubted Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi would stay around Konoha" Tsunade said

"Most likely half way cross Hi no kumi by now" muttered Heero he knew Itachi was one of the few Uchiha to use Roth clan replications jutsus and once again Itachi showed how powerful he is.

"Tsunade-sama I believe there part of that group that pop up in the last few years and reports of there interest in hosts they I think those 2 after Naruto and the one holding the 3 tails ah named, Natsumi" remarked Asuma really wishing to have a smoke but the evil eye from Tsunade put that idea on hold.

"Itachi would have no problem getting Naruto he's good for a Genin its like Gnat fighting a whale and Kisame most likely knows how Yagura's fights and Natsumi a damn copy of the guy just not as blood thirsty and a girl she would stand no chance in fighting off the fish guy" said Kakashi.

"You're right on the mark with that Natsumi arrived today next we have Ogre rampage in village we almost had a Horde of Demons and Devils running amuck in the streets now 2 S ranks had entered Konoha, this very Hospital and in a prime spot to intercepted both Natsumi and Naruto know last locations to many random events happing today " said Tsunade after hearing on what happen she was no Nara by a long shot but she knew this seemly random events were linked someone must had planned this, it was a good plan if a bit rushed if all three attacks knew about each other she doubted the Summoner had any idea she was the distraction the Demons and Devils were after Natsumi but seemed to be more interested in causing as much damage to the village was most likely another distraction now those 2 S ranks who work with this new group .

"Hay Tsunade must had missed your hourly saka you brain is firing on all engines" remarked Jiraiya entering the room using a window,

"Shut up Jiraiya" snapped Tsunade.

"Hay Hay easy now" said Jiraiya "boy you 3 look like shit" he remarked after seeing three Jounins who glared at him save Heero who just did the middle finger hand sign.

"I take all the Ogres are gone none seeing the toads getting drunk in my village" said Tsunade as eyed the village wall that was covered with different color toads who were toasting to there boss.

"Yea…" chuckled Jiraiya the last time this many toads were in Konoha was when the 3rd war came to a end a couple of toads thought it was a good idea to spray toad oil over Uzumaki compound with a little prodding from him self Minato and Kushina.

"They better not make a mess like last time or it's your head, both heads" treated Tsunade make all the males cover there little friends.

"Hehe ah I was going to see the gaki but I wanted to take Naruto with me for a month and Natsumi", he said.

"I under stand Naruto but Natsumi?, You better not do what I think your going to do" said Tsunade.

"I didn't know you were in to little girls your a bigger pervert then I am forshame" remarked Jiraiya turning the jab back to Tsunade who blushed red.

"I'll let it slide for now any way why Natsumi I don't think Sakon would like the idea" said Tsunade.

"Naruto wanted to meet others like him and to get both from cretin groups radar beside from the reports Natsumi has trouble interacting with others she not use to out side her circle of comfort", stated Jiraiya "and really I need to check out very odd report from my network in Orochimaru's stomping grounds".

"Jiraiya I'm not keen of letting a pair Genin in arms length Orochimaru" said Tsunade.

"Nor me Naruto is skilled but can't face the likes of Orochimaru and his marry little band of killers" said Kakashi he read the files of the Hell's generals even with Kin's limited knowledge what he read sent warning bells off not to under estimated or even aloud a Genin with in 2 miles of one .

"Tsunade you know me right I'm nearly as hard to pin down as you when travelling they are safe in my hands" spoke Jiraiya " and you know you can't spare the manpower team 7 can't come because of the Sharingan eyes" said Jiraiya grinning .

Tsunade sighed when Jiraiya makes the time out of his dirty little porn world he can come up with a good plan of action.

Before she can give him the Ok the door opened.

**Next-Awaking **


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance. **

**Awaking**

Tsunade sighed when Jiraiya makes the time out of his dirty little porn world he can come up with a good plan of action.

Before she can give him the Ok the door opened.

Shizune entered the look on her face told everyone something big had happen.

"What is it Shizune I'm a bit occupied right now" said Tsunade as Jiraiya was wishing for Tsunade to say yes already so he can nab both Naruto and Natsumi and be on his marry way besides if his source is right and not drunk, But if the report his source sent proved to be true there was going to be a lot of trouble for Konoha down the road.

"Forgive me my lady but the coma ward had just told me that 2 patients in room 212 have been showing signs of coming out of the coma" said Shizune getting the 3 injured Jounin and Jiraiya heads to perked up on what she said,

"And why should I be made aware of this" ask Tsunade.

"They were under order to report to the Hokage if there were any changes" Shizune spoke.

"So what just who is so important that a Hokage must be made aware of" stated Tsunade not under standing.

"Aah you don't know?" Shizune question, Tsunade shakes her head.

"You didn't read the (For the Hokage's eyes only) files yet did you?" asked Heero.

"I was getting around to them" replied Tsunade idly remembering using a box mark with Hokage's eyes only as a foot rest even with Kage Bunshin's it was a lot of files to go though.

"Then I'll take it as a no then" muttered Heero, and earning him self a glare from Tsunade which Heero paid no mind to "The 3rd had gave the orders and 4 people who know this right now are in this room".

Jiraiya Asuma and Kakashi, jested to them selves

"Room 212 were I had found Itachi" replied Heero getting Asuma and Kakashi to stare at him.

"Itachi didn't kill them" stated Asuma surprise.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin.

"Itachi didn't then I doubt he would kill them now" remark Kakashi. "You didn't tell us this before hand" said Kakashi gave a lazy glance at the tall Anbu

"Sorry I was a bit busy with the whole 2 S rank nuke-ninjas to tell you" Said Heero glaring at the grey haired scarecrow.

"Oh" muttered Kakashi and really felt like a dope.

"Did he have his Sharingan active" asked Jiraiya no one save Shizune noted the growing and might add throbbing vein on Tsunade forehead and knowing the danger she acted with her own self interest of not wanting to set off the Sennin of slugs early Shizune heeded the sign and backed away from Tsunade so she can get to minimal safety distance.

"I was trying to keep to his blind spot" remark Heero, "He had his Donjutsu active when we fought and he didn't have any Genjutsu traps laid out I'm sure of it" Heero knew Itachi is good with Genjutsu but even he can't make a Genjutsu behind his back, using his finger yes but his back side no or had time to anchored a Genjutsu trap.

"Not his style they were most likely a test for Sasuke" replied Jiraiya "Itachi left them alive for a reason besides only Sasuke and the other one were the only children in the whole clan the other younger members of the clan were already Genin .

"As the test or the rewarded" said Asuma Itachi had a gift for thinking for the long term instead of the short term like many people, "I think there both"

"Your right but why….." spoke Kakashi but noted there Kage was about to blow her stack.

"ALL RIGHT I WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON HERE" shouted Tsunade she hated being out of the loop the last time she been out of the loop a lot of bad things happen to her grand-gaki's.

"Heehee eeh before you start maiming any one Sasuke isn't the only one left alive after Itachi killed his clan" said Kakashi hoping that there wasn't going to be the 3001st death getting his head ripped off by a super punch.

"Who…" asked Tsunade her clench fist was making popping noises making as she tighten, the wounded Jounins shake in fear of being on the target sight a of Tsunade punch of doom.

They would have told her right away but the laws of speaking about S rank information in the open with out permission was death or imprisonment Kakashi got away with it because he was very vague about who he was talking about, to prevent spy's from over hearing.

But there new Kage didn't read (For the Hokage's eyes only) files, so she didn't under stand they were soo dead and begged Jiraiya with there eyes to save them he can tell her his rank was kage in everything save the name.

Being the ever heroic Jiraiya as he often proclaimed to be and knew many times what Tsunade punch of doom felt like. "Uchiha Mikoto his mother and Uchiha Tsukumo his seconded cosine on his mother's family line family 8th branch of the Uchiha" Jiraiya said. (I have no idea what the right terms used for a family tree I'm winging it here)

Tsunade held her forehead and cursed as her headache was really hurting right now.

"I need a drink" muttered Tsunade Shizune made a mental note to get Tsunade to read those files.

A nurse came in to informed her of a cretin Red head she been avoiding had been admitted after having collapse for some unknown reason.

"I need a lot of drinks" Tsunade said "I might join you" muttered Jiraiya he had the nagging feeling Aerlla's seal breaker version of the Rasengan may had purge a memory suppression seal on Kushina and seals like that you do not break fast.

Naruto room-

Naruto moaned as he was waking up he remembered the fight with that girl and those ogres.

"Otouto" Naruto turned his head to see his elder sister looking relived and worried,

"Hay Neechan I guess I over did it again" Naruto remarked.

"Dad told me when you fight give it your all even more when your love one need help" said Kanna looking sad, she missed her father but Naruto hadn't even meet him.

"Funny its sound like my Nindo my ninja way" remarked Naruto rubbing the back of his head "To never back down never give up".

Kanna smiled at this.

"Mom been admitted after having collapse" Kanna said.

"What? Did one big ugly ass Ogres injured her I should have put Kage Phantom Scythe up there asses if I ever see one of them again there going to regret it" yelled Naruto he may not fully trust his mother yet but she is still his mother .

"I don't know we were heading to the hospital and ran in to your friends along with 2 people I met at the capital wile ago I was asking about what happen at the compound" spoke Kanna.

"Why?" asked Naruto not even caring.

Kanna winched at Naruto's tone "I knew many of them and not all of them were elite members some of them didn't needed to died".

"I don't know them so I don't care cast out remember even if I didn't have fuzzy in me I think those teme elders would still kick me out even knowing you're my and otousan's family relations they may have even do something worse".

"I'm not reminding you little brother I wanted to change the clan after the elite's and elders were removed and some how change kaasan back to normal now there only you me Kaasan and a few others are left" said Kanna the guilt at not being there she could have save some of the children.

"I'm not going to mourn over Taro and the others they had it coming, Hinata-chan's mother. her own mother she thought was dead was really alive and held ageist her will she even born a child ageist her will" retorted Naruto and Kanna's anger snap after that statement she slap him and yanked him up by his shirt".

"You little gaki Fuck I'm well aware of our blood line many sins there all burned in my very soul" spat Kanna tears ran down her face "I can't mourn the dead because they were all marked as traitors".

Both siblings staring at each Naruto felt like a jack ass as he replay what happen.

**"Even I think you went a bit too far"** Kyuubi remarked.

"Then mourn the ones you cared about I mourn over a Kiri nuke-nin and a friend I met out side the village" spoke Naruto realizing Kanna had a dreams that she can't full fill now.

Kanna lowered Naruto back down and let go of his shirt "sorry" they both muttered Kanna dried her eyes, "I just wished what happen had been different "

"Me to" spoke Naruto rubbing his face "we should check up on mom"

"Ok" said Kanna.

Both Kanna and Naruto walked to were there mother had been roomed and saw 2 familiar new Chunin guarding the hall.

"Shino? Shikamaru?,"

"Mendosuke" muttered Shikamaru.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kanna looking at the young Nara.

"I wouldn't threat he always thinks every thing is Mendosuke" said Naruto.

"Normally it is" yawned Shikamaru.

"So what's going on" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea we got gang pressed by a few BRANCH ANBU who relayed the order from the Hokage not to let anyone in with out her ok Mendosuke it was going to a good day for cloud watching" muttered Shikamaru.

"You know our mother down there right" Naruto as Kanna crossed her arms trying to intimidate the Aburame and Nara.

"We been ordered to allow family members in" stated Shino.

"That good I didn't want to climb though a window" remarked Naruto "not that these 2 can stop me...no offence".

"Mendosuke" muttered Shikamaru.

"None-taken and you would have failed in your attempt" Shino said.

"Yea right" mocked Naruto.

"Ah you do know those 2 are the window dressing, ANBU are most likely guarding every entry point" said Kanna wile the 2 new Chunin frowned because they didn't like being called 'window dressing'.

"Piff those guys I run rings around them only 2 people are able to find me and one is in the ANBU beside her the rest of those ANBU are so useless they can't catch a cold wile taking a bath in a tub full of ice cubes in a snow strom". remarked Naruto after he finish 6 smoke clouds -Poof- in a circular pattern around Naruto.

As the smoke cleared 6 ANBU now stand around Naruto there arms crossed staring at him, even with the mask's Kanna was sure they weren't smiling if the KI they were putting out is a clear sign. "Eeh heehee sorry about that useless remark" said Naruto tugging at his shirt collar as Shino and Shikamaru smirked as Kanna sighs heavily as her bother tried to worm his way out of a beating from members of the ANBU.

**In another part of the hospital-**

Natsumi was sitting in a chair in the waiting room asleep.

Dream-

(If your having trouble understanding just think wild animal kingdom mix with DBZ chi blasts and Yamata no Orochi 3 times larger then Kyuubi and is not a Bjiuu he is a Demon and this is AU there are Yoma from claymore Devils from DMC etc so no canon flames please :)

_A war torn ground littered with bodies not of humans but of Beasts Bjiuu Demons Devils Oni Yoma even Dragons lay about having slain on another, there blood mix to getter in pools in the soil. _

_In the center of this devastation stand 11 beings of the old world face off ,the 10 great tailed lords of the Bjiuu Reibi no Menhiru, Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi no Baraneko, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, Yonbi no Saru, Gobi no Irukauma, Rokubi no Namekuji, Shichibi no Kabutomushi, Hachibi no Kyogyu, Kyuubi no Yoko circled around there opponent, who Dwarf many of the Bjiuu by its size._

_There were others powerful entity's of different shapes and race near by who watched the impending battle as other human size entity's had started to prepared a Jutsu to bind Yamata. _

_A massive snake with pale and purple scales it had not 1 but 8 serpent heads that tacked the Bjiuu, the odd serpent tongue licked at the air as there silted eyes stared at each Bjiuu who were postured and bearing there fangs. _

_The aura of malice it gave off combined with the KI made the very air heavy. _

_Only the Juubi in its hay day could surpass the Snake in shear power. Born from the merging of the darkest emotions of humans know as the serpent king, the demon of darkness who terrorized the human race of the old world, the one to begun the great war of the Demons and Beasts and the one who dared challenged the rule of the heavenly court the one know as Yamata no Orochi the 8 headed serpent king. _

_Yamata no Orochi, massive snake body uncoil causing the Bjiuu to tense, waiting for the first strike when Gobi hollered and gallop towards Orochi, shattering the earth with its hooves,_

_At the last second one of Orochi's heads lashed out shooting a purple and black charka orb right at Gobi who had no time to avoid the attack, taking the charka blast right in the head the resulting explosion thrown Gobi in to a mountain._

_This action caused Shichibi to let out a high pitch shriek as the giant horned beetle 6 wings began to flap at high speed lifting Shichibi in to the air._

_When Shichibi reached the desired height, arcs of electricity flickered all over its shell soon all that energy collected in front of Shichibi mouth in to a orb of pure lighting, _

_Shichibi with one final shriek the lighting orb lashed out streams of lighting at Orochi._

_Lighting tore the ground around Orochi, who roar in pain as whips of lighting danced along it scaly body._

_Orochi 8 heads began firing bursts purple charka in all directions destroying the land forcing the other Bjiuu to dodged or put up a barrier. _

_Rokubi moved with surprising speed thought impossible for a slug got close to Orochi and spat out thick stream of acidic slime covering Orochi who began to dissolve. _

_Orochi seemly had been reduced to a pool of bubbling ozoo was a bit to fast for Rokubi liking when it felt a rapid surged of charka right under its tiny feet._

_In a explosion of charka earth and stone reviled Orochi un –harmed, in all its terrible glory in the process sent Rokubi in to the sky. _

_For a short time Rokubi knew what it was like fly like the birds he even was making eye contact with Shichibi who was still hovering in the air, but sadly for Rokubi all good things must come to a end …_

_….when gravity decides to take back what belongs on the ground._

_Rokubi felt its self speeding down as Gravity pulled back to reclaimed the wayward slug to the earths below and its loving embrace, Rokubi landed with a boom which was fallowed by a mushroom cloud rising up in to the sky. _

_From a pit he borrowed after shedding his outer layer of scales to avoid Rokubi acidic slime Orochi gave out a roar as it move though the rocky ground at high speed its heads lashed out and engaging Hachibi, Reibi, Nibi and Kyuubi the brawl devastated the earth around them._

_Hissing Nibi slashed and tore in to Orochi flesh with her claws and teeth leaving deep cuts along Orochi's hide as she used her smaller size and her speed to leap from head to head or run along a out stretch neck before Nibi leap on to the side of a head and dug her claws in to a Orochi head gouging out one of its eyes and fired a 2 tailed menacing ball point blank in to the bleeding eye socket causing even more damage to the snake before Nibi had been forced to avoid another head that tried to eat her._

_Reibi know to be the most cunning and stealthy allowed the chaos of the melee to swallow him up and was forgotten for more direct attacks just as Reibi liked it (leeches I found to be very ninja like went they latch on before there victim can feel them)._

_Moving along the more harden and less sensitive scales of Orochi back side Reibi had latched on to one of Orochi head's and borrowed under the hard armor like scales and bone to get at the soft fleshy insides like the heads brain in this case the snake head to thrashed about before it stiffen and fell to the ground dead._

_Reibi pushed out the shrived eye in the way making a exit out of eye socket after sucking all the juices out of the socket's former occupant earning another great victory in the name of all leeches everywhere._

_Hachibi used it massive fists to bludgeon the offending head to a pulp after it tried to crush the 8th tailed lord in a bone crushing snake grip wile its tentacles fended off a head that tired to sink its fangs in to Hachibi backside._

_But the most brutal attacks dealt to Orochi came from the 9th lord, _

_Kyuubi vented all its rage at Orochi firing steams of fox fire at Orochi or lashing out with claws and tails causing gaping wounds even using its hand like paws to pry open a snake heads mouth before sending torrent of fox fire down its throat making that Orochi head squeal in pain before flames busted out from under the scales._

_It looked like Orochi was about to lose as the tailed beasts of the old world savagely mauled it. _

_Orochi wasn't defeated yet surging its vast reserves of charka emitted a 180 shock wave of purple chakra throwing every Bjiuu even the mighty Kyuubi in to the surrounding mountain terrain._

_Even as the dust settled Orochi wounds and dead heads were engulfed by purple fire that instead of burning the flames regenerated and heal Orochi wounds tile Orochi stands un-harmed leavening no clue of the horrific wounds dealt to it._

_As Orochi began to move, found its self under attack again as the ground broke apart from __Gobi__ hoof stomp induced earth quakes._

_The 8 head snake demon fell in to a pit wile the earth and stone churned and fell on top of Orochi who was already slowly forcing its way out._

_Shukaku emits a manic war cry as he sends out his crushing sands that held Orochi still as dragon like ape Rokubi blenching out a near unending stream of magma from its mouth, in to the pit, turning the pit in to a mini volcano. _

_Orochi 8 heads wave about vainly as its lower body sank in to the magma._

_Sanbi summon vast amounts of water that flowed around its body before using its 3 tails to direct the water pointed towards Orochi sending a massive tilde wave at Orochi, turning the volcano in to a giant whirl pool trapping the 8 headed snake demon who tried fight ageist the tilde current. But was soon was swept under raging waters, as the last head sank under the slowly growing whirl pool._

_The other Bjiuu leaps to higher ground at the rising water with in moments a literal lake covered the battle ground with the odd corpse bobbed in the waves._

_The tailed lords scanned the water for any movement or trace of Orochi knowing a weak attack like that wouldn't have finished Orochi that easly, and the snake had the ability to blank out its charka that made Orochi near impossible to sense until it was too late. _

_Sanbi stared at a spot in the water for a long time, as the other tailed beasts move about hunting for Orochi , Sanbi had stare a little longer before shifting his sight to the right, before Sanbi realized what had happen found a harden tip of a snake's tail rip in to his eye…._

-Dream end

With a gasp Natsumi shot up as her hand went to her eye frowning at the thought of losing a eye to a giant 8 headed snake wasn't her memory its was Sanbi's one of the many joy's of having being like Sanbi no Kyodaigame being seal in her beside the perverted moments the one eyed turtle tends to have, she started having a craving for fresh cucumbers or freshly spilled blood, was the bleed over of memories that pop in to her dreams.

"Bad dream?" Natsumi turned her head to find Jiraiya leaning ageist a wall.

"Are you a stalker?" Natsumi asked, causing Jiraiya to fall down but he stopped him self "Ugh youth these day's can't respect there elder's" muttered Jiraiya,

_"how the do the other Sennin's do it, I did the hitting disrespectful gaki's on the head and did the wise but mysterious elder bit but they still don't respect me_" thought the Toad Sennin.

Flash back-

_Falling from his hiding spot Jiraiya landed on back as the sounds of enrage women echoed from behind a wall._

_"Man Ero gama we tried to warn you Aerlla-chan was in there" remarked __a young Genin Minato._

_" Must be his one tracked mind" stated remarked __a young Genin Ibiki and saw there female team mate stomping towards Jiraiya with a Kunai in her hand._

_"No respect from genin now day's" –thwack- "hay watch it were you throw those" yelled a young Jounin Jiraiya ._

_"Stupid pervert" yelled a young Genin Aerlla her hair was still damp her grey skin was flushed red, and was ready another volley of kunai. _

_"I didn't know you were in the baths but I got to say you are developing into quite the young woman" said Jiraiya trying to clam his genin down but failed__._

_"Perverted toad"–Thwack-–thwack-–thwack-–thwack- Jiraiya had to bend at angles not thought possible to avoid getting hit. _

_"Die" shouted Aerlla as she summons a lot of shadows that she molds in to long poles with extra sharp points._

_"Now Aerlla –chan lets not gowwwwwwoooooohhhhhh" Jiraiya started to run fast with Aerlla hot on his heels._

_"You know if you stopped from peeping on the woman's baths we would give you some respect" said Ibiki as Minato was laughing his ass off as Jiraiya was running away from an in-rage __Aerlla who was trying to shove shadow spikes up his rear end._

_"Un-grateful gaki's the lot of yaaaaaaeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk" screamed __Jiraiya as a spike tears a hole in his trousers show off his white boxers with little red hearts printed on. _

_"Hay Aerlla-chan you almost got ero-gama that time" shouted Minato._

_"My ass my ass you Impaled my aaaaasssssssss" cried Jiraiya as Aerlla next strike hits it mark. _

_Both Genin winched and felt a little sorry for Jiraiya just a little._

Flash back end-

Jiraiya shivered at that flash back and his butt still stings when it rains. _"Should I give up doing research for my books then I can get respect…No never and deprived my fan's my books I never do that to them"_ thought Jiraiya and got shaken out of his thoughts.

"Why should I you are following me so you're a stalker" stated Natsumi,

"Ugh Kami's damn it for the last time I'm not a stalker, I'm a super pervert" declared Jiraiya.

"And I'm over protected father" spoke a voice.

From behind Jiraiya , Sakon not looking too happy "we need to have a little talk" asked Sakon as he put out Protective Father Killer Intent (PFKI) it was as bad as Rightists Female killer intent (RFKI), and a change of pace for Jiraiya for once.

"Sakon lets not jump to conclusion" said Jiraiya as Sakon punch his closed fist in to his other hands open palm.

"Now we're going to have that little talk" said Sakon as Jiraiya backed away.

Both Naruto and Kanna sat beside each other as the mother seemed to age right before there eyes noting the grey hairs and the tell tail signs of high amounts of stress.

Tsunade entered the room prepared for anything but she wasn't prepared to see Kushina state, who was well know to be bursting at the seams with energy, but now looked step away from dieing,

Tsunade got the story from Aerlla clearly stating Kushina state of mind when they fought_ "Jiraiya did say that the problem was mental __Inoichi may have to take a look in side"._

"Hay Baachan do you know what's wrong with her" asked Naruto shaking Tsunade out from her inner thoughts.

"Both Jiraiya and I both believed a jutsu used by Aerlla may had a un-intend effect of breaking a seal that is not to be broken like the way Aerlla did it" said Tsunade checking Kushina charts .

"What kind of seal caused our mother to collapse like that" asked Kanna.

"A memory suppression seal, Kushina when under control of those seals stored up any thing that might cause problems with Kushina condition view of the clan like if she did a crime on order from the elders she wouldn't remember doing it so all those memories are overloading her and caused her to past out" stated Tsunade.

"Oh kami" said Kanna Naruto looked pissed.

"We would have seen this coming but Kushina was always stubborn and hid it from every one " said Tsunade. Rubbing the back of her neck "Naruto I know this is a bad time but in light of events Jiraiya is going to be taking you and Natsumi out side the village",

"What?" shouted Naruto.

"Quite gaki I don't like it but a group wanting to kill you or take out your furry friend were inside the village when the Ogres attacked that means you and Natsumi are big fat targets right now Jiraiya is going to train you and Natsumi wile he checks up on his spy network".

"Ok but who's Natsumi and why she coming "asked Naruto he remember some one named Natsumi but he was still out of it after Rei had put him down .

"Natsumi is like you and Garra, she hold Sanbi no Kyodaigame besides you wanted to meet other like your self" said Tsunade.

"But" started Naruto Kanna interrupted "Mom will be in good hands Baachan is known as the miracle medic".

**"There no point in staying here your mother is in the best of care and I want to know is ****Sanbi still Sanbi" **said Kyuubi really wanting to see the out side of the village and being a fox he needed to explore.

"She right and under my care Kushina will be up and being a pain in the ass in no time" waved off Tsunade.

"Alright mom if you get better when I come back I'll get you the biggest bowl of ramen that Ichiraku can make" said Naruto to his mother who smile a little.

_"Hopefully Ichiraku wouldn't tampered with the ramen "_thought Kanna and made plans do mend the rift she and her mother had created with the Ichiraku's long ago.

"I think Jiraiya was looking for Natsumi and her father" started Tsunade. But a loud –boom- echoed though out the hospital interrupted Tsunade "I think Jiraiya just found him ,Naruto get packed with in a few hours and it will give me the time to pried Jiraiya from what ever surface he is now imbedded in to" said Tsunade with a dried chuckle .

Kanna and Naruto looked at each other.

Hours later at Konoha east gate-

Naruto made a few clones to tell his friends girlfriends and delivered his gift to Hinata's new little sister.

Jiraiya Naruto and Natsumi made ready to leave.

Jiraiya noted Natsumi had move away from both him self and Naruto

"Eh Natsumi would it border you much to wear a Konoha head band….." said Jiraiya but trailed off seeing Natsumi wearing Konoha mark in place of Kiri's mark.

"You were wearing Kiri's mark a second ago" said Naruto.

"Uh its memory metal" said Natsumi and touched the metal of her hitai-ate causing the engraving to change from Kiri to Iwa then to Kusa and finally back to Konoha.

"That's the coolest thing I ever saw" said Naruto taking a close look wile invading Natsumi space "Please back away" she stated and palm pushed the blond causing him to trip and fall on his rear.

"Hay what's the big idea" shouted Naruto and was about to push Natsumi back but Jiraiya put a arm around his neck holding him in a head lock

"Don't be too offended gaki she not use to your in your face personality" said Jiraiya but Naruto snuggled, "she doesn't have to be a jerk".

"Well her life was worst then Garra's I guess you didn't hear her story"said Jiraiya Naruto stop struggling and turned his head around.

"You're joking" said Naruto.

"I'm dead serous gaki" stated Jiraiya and let go of Naruto.

Both jinchūriki stared at each before Natsumi turned her head to see her sister Tamaki run up, her face was flushed her hand went to her hip pouch and pulled out a in haler after take a moment to regain her breathing, "Wanted to say good bye" said Tamaki but started to hack up some blood.

"I think we get her to a doctor "said Naruto but Natsumi ran up to her sister who was hacking up more blood causing a few people to look.

"It looks like your Water lung is acting up again" said Natsumi her hand glowed green and placed her hand on Tamaki back.

Soon Tamaki to hack up some black mucus, "thank's sister" gasped Tamaki as she sat on the ground.

"So the doctors didn't help" asked Natsumi.

"No they told me to fuck off in a nice way" said Tamaki "and its getting worst" said Natsumi with a worried look " It's looks like this pact is not going to work have you told dad yet" Tamaki shakes her head, she had pushed her limit when fighting those things earlier and used a lot of chakra in doing so.

"How long was it when you became infected with Water lung" asked Jiraiya Tamaki stared at him.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya "how can water cause her to hack up blood and stuff".

"It's not water but a infection common with blood line clans that haled from Mizu no Kuni its fatal it turns there lungs in to goo for lack of any thing to descried it only very well trained Mednins can treat it" said Jiraiya "so tell me how long was it when you got it"

"Its not any of your business but I had the damn thing for 3 years" said Tamaki, "I already tried to see Tsunade but those teme doctors saw my Kiri hitai-ate told me the Hokage wouldn't see some lowly Kiri ninja let alone treat one and for my own heath I was to seek treatment out side the village" said Tamaki she angrily wiped her eyes.

"I really hate Hospitals" muttered Naruto Jiraiya shakes his head.

"I can control water in her lungs and remove the build up is only a stop gap the only reason we came here beside who I am our father knew that Konoha had the best doctors and Tsunade is renowned for her healing jutsu's" said Natsumi.

"I'm going to die in a few years I'll live longer if I don't use chakra" said Tamaki angry this was her best chance to get treated as her sister hugs her "It's not fair I wanted to see my home before I die" she said and punched the ground.

"Well Do I do go up to the tower and see the Hokage" stated Naruto.

"Do I look like I want a early death in Kirigakure no sato no one see the kage unless order to" said Tamaki angrily tears running down her face.

"Hehheh well you not in Kirigakure no sato you're in Konohagakure no sato things are done differently I know Tsunade she was my team mate and the damn best mednin ever" stated Jiraiya.

"Yea Baabaa wouldn't turned away one who needs her help besides its Hokage job to help those in need even if there from another village" said Naruto.

"If you can get away call your kage grandma I will ask to see Tsunade" said Tamaki and was helped up by her sister "I can see why those girls's like you" said Tamaki she was a good judged of people's intentions.

Naruto blushed under standing what she meant and was still unsure how to handled it and the fox wasn't helping him by saying he should mount them like a alpha should.

"Better yet I'll have these 2 Chunin escort you her office" said Jiraiya and waved over 2 chunin Kotetsu and Izumo "Oh and one more thing you have Kiri kunoichi training I know it includes memory recall". Tamaki nods "you can report those doctors and Hokage will see to it that there punished".

After saying there good byes watch as the young and now hopeful Kiri kunoichi was escorted to see the Hokage.

Natsumi turned to both Jiraiya and Naruto and bowed to them "thank you".

"Its nothing I going be come Hokage one day I'll deal with other villages and leaders of nation like the old man Hokage and who knows maybe you or your sister may become a Kage" Naruto said and grinned causing Natsumi to have a light blush.

"All right baring any more problems that need the ever heroic Jiraiya's help" declared Jiraiya as he points at the horizon.

"Sure Ero-sennin" remarked Naruto.

"Don't call that damn it" shouted Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin?" question Natsumi "kind like Ero-turtle".

"Who's Ero-turtle" asked Naruto.

"Sanbi" stated Natsumi.

"How often dose Sanbi act like a perv" asked Naruto.

"Hard to say when he dose act up" Natsumi shugged Naruto nods understanding

"Well feel free to call Jiraiya Ero-sennin because he a pervert and a Sennin" said Naruto and Jiraiya fist met the top of his head.

-pow-

"Ow but it's truth" yelled Naruto.

"I'm doing research" shouted Jiraiya.

"It's peeping"

"Research"

"Peeping"

"Research"

"Peeping"

"Research"

"Peeping"

"Research"

Natsumi looked back and fore as the 2 shouted at each other.

**"Well this trip might be fun after all" **said Sanbi as he watches the slap stick routine.

After getting there little augment out of the way the trio were on there way.

Naruto stiffen then sported smile.

**"Well that little girl seems to loves the plushy" **remarked Kyuubi.

The clone memory of seeing Yurine face lit up at seeing a plushy of Gamabauta and she hugging the doll to death.

**"I still say a Kyuubi** **plushy would have been better".**

**Otogakure-**

Kiyomori wearing a kaze and cape waited for his guides, being patience he was in no great hurry Sun Wukong wasn't going any were.

"Mmmh?" Mused Kiyomori hearing a commotion coming from the tunnel he turned to see several Oto ninjas and few 3 eyes were trying to stop a ninja from escaping who dodged each attempt using his or her's smaller body to its fullest in avoiding being captured.

Throwing a few flash bangs to blind the ninjas for a few moments to allow the Nin's escape.

The small Ninja almost ran in to him taking a few steps back before taking out a kunai thinking he was going to stop him or her from leaving this wasn't his problem.

Kiyomori was amused and step aside, allowing a clear path of escape. On the ninjas part was weary of Kiyomori until spotting Hunter quickly approaching, the ninja bolted past the undead warlord.

Kiyomori watch as the small ninja ran in to the surrounding forest as Hunter ran past with several others in hot pursuit.

"You could have stop that little ninja easily" said Di Ji stepping out from the shadows.

"Orochimaru can do his own dirty work it's not my concern if he can't keep track of intruders or escaping prisoners" said Kiyomori.

"Hmm true are you sure that Sun Wukong will fight on our side" said Di Ji.

"Of course Sun Wukong live for excitement and good fight beside Sun Wukong has honor as long as I don't tried to collar him, he will fight" replied Kiyomor.

"Well Sun Wukong will make things more interesting" mused Di Ji.

**Next: welcome to the land of rice and sound**


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance. **

**welcome to the land of rice and sound**

A bright sunny day 3 traveler's walk down a dirt path.

The elder of the group breathe in deeply "Ah this is the life the open road fresh air the sun over your head make one feel young again"

"So Ero-Sennin you were young when the dinosaurs were around or were you young when the ice age hit" remarked the young boy with bright blond hair.

"Shut up you runt of a gaki you had to ruin the moment" yelled Ero -Sennin.

"I had to Oba-san and Baabaa told me keep you on track before the moment makes you ditch us to peep well I'm was also told to hit you in back of head or kick you in the nuts too" retorted the boy as there female companion glared at him, she had to deal with the turtle's pervert moments along with Toad Sennins own.

"Bhaaa" Jiraiya dismissed the mere idea of a Genin a runt at that can even challenged a mighty Sennin like himself, fox or not besides he had short legs and arms he doubted that gaki would use chakra kicks.

Natsumi watch as Naruto decides to kick the Sennin in the butt with a charka kick when the wind picks up.

"-Phantom shif hay" yelled Naruto when Natsumi grabs his shoulder to stop him and noted the look on her face,

"I smell blood still fresh when the wind sifted" said Natsumi as Jiraiya too stopped his senses had picked up fast movement in the trees.

Naruto ears picked up some one breathing heavy after running with out a break looking to were Natsumi and Jiraiya were staring at Naruto hand reached for his kunai holster just as a ninja around his age wearing a ski mask tumbled out from the trees, a low pinched wined was heard making Naruto cover his ears fallowed by a loud sonic boom that blew apart the area were that ninja had came from.

The ninja got to his feet but fell to one knee holding his shoulder looking ready to pass out, that's when the ninja take note of trio before any one can say any thing a group of Sound ninja burst from the tree line the leader Hunter made a hand sign for his group to stop.

"Well this is an unpleasant surprise the Sennin of toads has graced us with his presents and look he got 2 little monster brats as tag alongs" said Hunter as his group moves to surround them.

Natsumi growled under her breath at that remark, as for Naruto he was more vocal.

"Up yours asshole" stated Naruto and was about to attack but was stopped when Jiraiya held his hand in front of him normally Naruto would try to push past him but he saw the look in Jiraiya eyes made him stop.

" I go were the roads take's me and that is just that so I wonder why are you hunting this ninja he doesn't look like a Nuke-nin" stated Jiraiya as Natsumi with her bo-staff out hover over the wounded ninja as she helps the nin move closer to there group were is Naruto getting in to a fighting stance.

_"Hmm that's Hunter judging by his stance and from what Hiashi reported his main strength is in his weapon,"_ thought Jiraiya.

_"Of all people to run in to it had to them"_ thought Hunter.

"This is Fuma clan business Oto is aiding us to reclaimed one of our own" said a bald headed man.

"This is not something you should get involved" spoke an ugly bucktooth hunch back ninja.

"You wouldn't like our response" said another armed with a odd weapon.

"Well how about this that ninja is not going anywhere with you guys if you try to push this I will push back" Jiraiya said his hands forming hand seals "Hard".

The 3 Fuma clan ninja looked at each other they hoped the Sennin would back down if they had the element of surprise they could take him.

Hunter weighed his chances if his partner was with him they could take him but the 2 brats with him had a lot of power, Power that would wipe him out and the 3 Fuma clan members from the face of this world.

"Very well the ninja stay's with you for now" said Hunter and the other Fuma back down as well.

"That good seeing as you have some brains after all" remarked Jiraiya.

"This isn't over old man…..not by a long shot" said Hunter and the other 3 move away from Jiraiya who placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and vanished in a whirl wind of leafs as Natsumi with the wounded ninja vanished in a swirl of camellia petals.

Hunter glared at the spot for a minute before turning to the others.

"Kamikiri, Kagerou, Jigumo spread out. They shouldn't have gotten far".

Kagerou turned to Hunter "You could have killed Sasame earlier with that jutsu, she is the next in line as leader of the Fuma clan.

"But I didn't and remember your clan came to us and asked for your clan to become powerful and all you had to do is provide volunteers" replied Hunter.

"Sasame was only looking for her cousin, Arashi" stated Kagerou and found Hunter's weapon aimed at her throat.

Hunter produced a ungodly amount KI making Kamikiri, Kagerou, Jigumo sweat. "She was told that Arashi was in a vital stage at this time and can not be disturbed and looked what happen she goes and breaks in to the Labs and saw thing that she shouldn't have she lucky Orochimaru is in a good mood lately despite the set backs that happen other wise she would wish for death" stated Hunter but thought for a moment as the KI vanished "…. maybe this would be more of a boon".

Removing his weapon from Kagerou throat, "maybe this turn of events can a benefit for you and the Fuma in earning Orochimaru favorer".

Kagerou Kamikiri and Jigumo looked at each other they were doing this for the clan and the need to sacrifice to make their clan great once more.

Hunter explained his plan.

Jiraiya had just finished placing a Genjutsu over the mouth of the cave they found and was looking over his handy work.

Natsumi was getting some medical supplies out as Naruto had a look at the wound on masked ninjas back but wasn't having much luck.

"Come on I need to take a look at your wounds" said Naruto trying to remove the ninja shirt but the said ninja refused.

"I need to look at those cuts now stop being a baby" said Naruto "there nothing you got that I haven't seen before".

The mask ninja shakes his head and crossed both arms, off to the side Natsumi then noted some thing about the ninjas hands, male ninja do not have slender hands or well groomed nails, female ninja from her village used there body as a weapon and having well groomed nails is useful in gouging out a enemies eyes or used as a improvised blades to slash at there throats.

"Naruto-san" Natsumi asked Naruto,

"In a sec ok" Naruto replied "come on don't be such a baby".

The ninja still shakes his head and this made Naruto mad.

"I don't-" spoke Natsumi but Naruto was all ready acting on impulse.

**"This might be fun to watch" **muttered the 3 tails.

"That its" yelled Naruto and garbed the ninjas shirt and pulled up hard taking the mask along for the ride showing the hidden mane of long orange hair and showed why the wounded ninja didn't want to take off his shirt, because he in fact happen to be she and who hadn't started to wear netting or chest wraps to cover her still developing breasts, allowing Naruto to get a good look at her chest,

They were small A cups with light pink nipples "Aaah" gasp Naruto his mind had gone blank (or running in fear and ditching Naruto's body to its fate) at the thought of forcedly removed a girl's shirt.

"EEK pervert" the now topless and mask less ninja screamed using one arm to cover her chest and shot out her fist aiming for Naruto lower half right between his legs.

-Pow-

Naruto felt true agony as the girl nail him in the sack his knees buckled and doubled over gasping in pain, as Jiraiya came back to see what was all the noise about.

Seeing a red face orange haired girl who every one thought was a boy saw him and covering her chest with her arms and bowed low to the floor to hide her bosom as Naruto rolled on the ground with both hands holding his 'package' in pain as Natsumi sat there looking impassive or in amusement.

"I tried to tell you," said an amused Natsumi.

" Ugh what am I going to do with you gaki" muttered Jiraiya as he drags Naruto by his jacket.

"Damn you Ero-sennin your perverted-ness has rubbed off on me" wined Naruto his voice was a higher pitch then normal as thoughts on what color of nipples Kin Hinata and twins have ran in his mind, as he had good idea of how big there breasts are, as his tenet is laughing his furry ass off.

**"I knew he was a she heehee bawhahahaha".**

_"Why didn't you tell me"._

**"Then I wouldn't see this happen hehehehe".**

_"I hate you so much"._

The fox still chuckled in amusement.

"Heehee I will make super pervert out of you yet" chuckled Jiraiya "but you never ever remove a woman top with out permission it make you look like a sex starved pervert" stated Jiraiya,

"There a different" wined Naruto.

"Of course there many different kinds of perverts both good and bad" said Jiraiya smiling seeing the boy now knows one of the pains of being a pervert.

"Oh kami some one any body save me" yelled Naruto as Jiraiya began to speak about the world of perverts and the do's and don't (There was a lot of Do's and very few Don'ts).

Later after the girl now named Sasame had her wounds dress and wearing some spare clothing she had with her.

Every sat around a fire Naruto was getting a death glares from Sasame making him wonder if she was related to Sakura as Natsumi stirred a stew pot that had dinner in it and had put up with Naruto complaining of dinner not being ramen that ended with Natsumi threaten him with a kunai and shoving it up were the sun doesn't shine.

"So Sasame-san why were you being chased by Oto and your fellow clan members" asked Jiraiya.

Sasame looked surprise and was hoping that topic wouldn't come up.

"I was- I tried to find my cousin" said Sasame, looking at the fire "he and many from my clan left with Orochimaru to join his army with the promise to make the Fuma great once more that was more then half a year ago after Oto had sent nothing save for more demands for more of my clan to be sent to Orochimaru and now with sighting of monsters stalking around country side I have to find my cousin Arashi" pleaded Sasame,

Naruto and Natsumi felt for the girl not knowing if their family was all right.

Jiraiya had a grim look on his face the odds of Sasame finding Arashi alive were very low if he was alive but wouldn't be the same.

"Can't promise that your cousin will be the same person or is even alive given the amount of time he been with Orochimaru" said Jiraiya making Sasame look at him, "But…" she said but stopped and started to cried every one had heard the stories and having seeing some of test subjects.

"Geeze Ero-Sennin didn't have to crush her hope like that", said Naruto.

"But it may true that Sasame cousin is beyond all help it's the cold hard truth, no matter how much we denied its truth" said Natsumi the last part was mostly to her self.

Naruto shot a look at Natsumi who didn't pay any mind already deep in thought.

"The best we can do is warn off Sasame clan or at lest factions that didn't believed Orochimaru venom lased words," said Jiraiya.

Naruto grumbled "we could at lest try to find out".

"We'll cross that bridged when we get there" remarked Jiraiya.

Sasame looked at Naruto "I do know were Orochimaru base is or at lest one of them".

"One of them?" asked Natsumi.

"Oto isn't a village but bases shattered all over the elemental lands and not all of them are in this county" spoke Sasame having learned this from over hearing the people talking to each other.

"Really this is going to be a bit of a problem but Kin information stated that, there was only few bases here, " muttered Jiraiya looking up at Sasame, _"clearly__ Orochimaru and his inner circle only know were every base is"._

"By any chance have you seen any thing odd like person seemly standing out of place?" question Jiraiya.

"Like what your wearing or seen real live monsters no nothing I didn't seem was odd to me" said Sasame with sarcasm.

Naruto had to hold back a laugh at the face Jiraiya made at the jab at his style of wardrobe.

Muttering under his breath "Humor me" Jiraiya deadpans, Sasame sighs and thinks as one thing pop ups.

"Well I had gotten found out and had to run for my life I almost ran in to a guy that gave me chills" said Sasame.

"Like the grave." Asked Jiraiya remember what his contact told him.

"This guy had a aura like he rose up from the grave I'm I right" Jiraiya pressed.

."Eh y-yea he gave a look at me then step aside like I wasn't worth his time" said Sasame a little unnerved at the elder ninja just described the feeling she had when she saw that guy.

Naruto and Natsumi wonder what gotten Jiraiya so interested.

"How well is your history on 1rst ninja war," Jiraiya asked out of the blue.

"After the hidden villages were founded the war started" said Naruto.

"That partly truth the 1 Ninja war had been going on for a very long time well before villages founding and fighting between clans was common and would have gone on if it hadn't been for Taira Kiyomori".

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Taira Kiyomori was a Warlord that rose to power at that time but that he didn't hired Ninja to fight his wars for him he wipes them out and there jutsu were integrated in to his army. He reason why hire when you can take their power for your any bloodlines he found of value he order the women spared and you can guess what's next"

"Teme" growled Naruto as Natsumi and Sasame had looks of anger

"Teme he is but a damn smart one he order those born to be train and condition to be loyal to the Taira Clan he had his eyes set on the Senju Clan the Uchiha Clan and those allied one or the other".

"So both Senju and Uchiha allied and formed Konoha and kickKiyomori-teme's ass right" said Narutowith gusto.

"No" replied Jiraiya and taken the wind out of Naruto's sails.

"WHAT DO MEAN NO?" shouted Naruto making Natsumi and Sasame held their hands to their ears.

"Pipe down and I'll tell you," remarked Jiraiya _'damn gaki doesn't know how to use his in side voice'._

"Is he always this loud" whisper Sasame her ears were still ringing.

"I get the feeling that he is a lot louder" remarked Natsumi, and Sasame winched.

"The Senju clan along with the Aburame Clan the Akimichi Clan the Kurama Clan the Nara Clan and the Yamanaka Clan fought and lost the first few battles ageistKiyomori as his intellect and massive army had outwitted or over whelmed them there strongest ninjas with years of skills 1 on 1 they bested a Taira ninja or Samurai easily but 5 or 10 to 1 numbers counted more if you throw more then one Kunai you are bound to get a hit under stand, same with the Uchiha clan along with the Roth clan and the Hyuuga clan though they fared better seeing as the Roth clan and the Hyuuga clan were use to fighting out numbered".

"That's when join they forces right" shouted Naruto.

"No" stated Jiraiya and Naruto face faulted.

"Now shut your trap already" said a very annoyed Jiraiya as he glares at Naruto.

"It was then a old rival to the Taira clan the Minamoto clan reappear and fought Kiyomori army, and the leader at that time fought and killed Kiyomori and with out its leader the army fell apart, The 1rst Hokage came to the realization how easily his clan was defeated even with him fighting back then allies didn't trust each and only fought together out of need not loyalty knowing that the next time every one wouldn't be so lucky the next time".

"That when the 1rst Hokage founded Konoha" asked Naruto a little more subdued then before, Jiraiya nodded and Naruto whooped for joy at finally getting it right.

"Ok the history is all well and good but what's the point of telling us this" asked Natsumi.

"I had gotten some info that Taira Kiyomori walks the land once again," said Jiraiya getting looks from all 3 young Ninja.

"I don't know Ero-sennin" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

**"How naïve you are of the worlds more darker secrets there are many many way to raise the dead your own 1srt did it using a Jutsu called Impure world using a living person as a medium to call back a soul for a short time, Demons tent to create warriors and war beasts using the remains of animals humans and their own kind"** said Kyuubi, having fought undead a few time some were weak others were powerful.

_'What! You're telling me that freaking zombies are real' _Shouted/thought Naruto.

**"STOP YELLING"** roared Kyuubi **"Your hurting my ears".**

**"That why you remove the head every time or it might get back up and eat your brain" **said Sanbi knowing a lot of blood come out from the neck.

'_Right I'll do that'_ thought Natsumi knowing the underlining motive for telling her that.

**"No you won't" **remarked Sandi.

"Like what a zombie they don't exist, I know there are jutsu out in the world that can make a body move for a short time but a real soul from beyond grave zombie" remarked Sasame and wonder if this old man had a few kunai missing from a full set.

"Little girl I been around this world 2 time already I seen and even fought again things that would turn your hair white and you stated your self you have seen real live monsters" Jiraiya said as he leveled a look.

"They just Orochimaru test subjects right?" said Sasame she had heard the stories but this was starting to get too unreal for her likening.

"Good point but take a look at this," said Jiraiya and pull out some pictures and showed them to Sasame who became startled jumping to her feet and taking out a kunai.

"This is some Konoha trick are you trying to take over my country the Fuuma clan may be a shell of its former self but we can still put a fight to protect our home Kumo learned that the hard way" shouted Sasame.

"Hay got you so worked up," stated Naruto as he and Natsumi got up but Jiraiya still sat down.

"You're working with Orochimaru how else those monsters just start appearing," shouted Sasame throwing the pictures down.

The pictures were of remains of Demons and Devils that attacked Konoha 2 weeks ago,

"Konoha didn't help Orochimaru we were attacked by that freak, and that teme kill the old man Hokage" shouted Naruto.

"Natsumi here killed a few of them as well and that you're not important enough for Orochimaru to play one of his games with," remarked Jiraiya.

"If we did you wouldn't be alive right now or wishing you were dead" stated Natsumi giving Sasame a look.

Sasame rubbed her temples and paced a little before sitting back down her shoulders slumped "I wanted to find Arashi not get dragged in to some horror movie".

"How about you tell us were that base is and we'll have a poke around," said Jiraiya.

Sasame nodded "Alright but can you escort me some were there as town near by were members of my clan are holed up their not the most law abiding but they wouldn't turn me over to Orochimaru".

"You have my word," said Jiraiya and every one ate dinner and got to sleep.

Hunter stared at the 3 Fuuma as they sat around the fire "Your sure that they will head there".

Jigumo nodded " we're sure it's the only place were Sasame can find sanctuary" made Hunter smirked as a number of glowing green and red eyes appeared behind him.

"Good" spoke Hunter "Dark blade you know what to do"

The lead 3 eyes nods and fades away along with the rest vanished in to the night

Kagerou was still uneasy about this plan Hunter turned to Kagerou "they will not hurt the girl", _"they will just show her our side of things"_ Orochimaru decided to use the Fuuma girl to gain more control over that clan and get rid of trouble makers that don't carry there weight willing or not.

The next day-

"This is the Fuuma alley" said Sasame while both Natsumi, and Naruto just stared Jiraiya on the other hand was doing his happy dance in his head..

"Well this isn't what I expected" deadpan Natsumi.

"Oh come on of all the places" stated Naruto not wanting to believed what he was looking at.

"I thought you said that this group from your clan weren't the most law abiding," said Natsumi wile frown on this kind of business wasn't illegal.

"They mug people and run a gentleman's club" Added Sasame rubbing the back of her head.

"This is my kind of place" said Jiraiya with a gleam in his eye seeing so many ladies of pleaser walking around mere feet from him _'My next book of Icha Icha is going to be great'._

"Yea this would be your kind of place that you wouldn't get beat up for looking at nude girls" remark Naruto.

Jiraiya grumbled about disrespectful gaki's a little before his keen eyes saw a very curvy looking woman wearing a very revealing outfit.

Seeing as Fuuma Alley happens to be wall-to-wall "adult" enterprises.

Natsumi looked away and turned to Sasame "do you know the name of the…. gentlemen's club this group of Fuuma operate out of".

Sasame looked down finding the dirt that made up the road very interesting to look at.

"You don't know do you" stated Natsumi as Sasame shoulder's sank lower.

"So how do find them I doubt we can just ask around" said Naruto.

Jiraiya had now sported a look that made all 3 younger ninja uneasy.

"Hehe there only one thing were can do and only one thing is to go in to each and every one of these fine business until we find them" proclaimed Jiraiya wile pointing towards the wall to wall strip clubs like they were some far off star in the horizon in a grand voyage.

In Konoha

Looking up from her work Tsunade right eye twitched "I am so going to hurt Jiraiya when he gets back" she stated for no reason Shizune blinked at hearing this but shrugged Jiraiya most likely eared it somehow.

Kushina having come out of the coma a week ago sat up in bed looking out of window of her room "I really want to beat Jiraiya right now" making the nurse checking up on her shrugged her shoulders knowing the man's tendency to peep on woman when they go to the hot spring it's a beating he rightly deserves.

Both Sakon and Tamaki were bonding with each other as Tamaki mood had improved along with her health, so he and Tamaki went out to lunch.

Sakon stopped mid way from drinking his tea "I just know that man Jiraiya is doing something I told him not to do in front of Natsumi" he stated as Tamaki stopped eating for a moment, "You want to do the honor".

"I think we should make this a family thing," remarked Sakon as both father and daughter plan out how to badly hurt the toad sage.

In the Roth compound Aerlla and the twins were doing flower arrangements.

Aerlla looked up from her flower arrangement as her right eyebrow ticked "Jiraiya having one of his pervert moments I just know it" she muttered before picking up her scissors and began hacking the flowers like she was cutting off Jiraiya's most important limb.

In front of her Raven and Maira scooted away in case they lose something from their mothers hacking.

Jiraiya felt a cold shiver run down his spine and the feeling on his return to konoha wasn't going to be pleasant.

"How about I look for then wile Natsumi trains you how to use Shunshin no Jutsu and you can show her how to perform Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," said Jiraiya "You can keep a eye her" he pointed to Sasame.

"Your going to look at woman aren't you," denounced Naruto wile Natsumi blushed a little seeing one of working girls near by winked at her Sasame crossed her arms wile she didn't like this she may have to do something like this on a mission beside the girls here had to make a living some how.

"Maybe a little" said Jiraiya looking a little guilty shuffling his feet a little "I can find them faster on my own and after you 2 finished that you can look at the first part of training in a jutsu that needs no hand seals".

Naruto's eyes lit up as Natsumi eyes widened at little "Ok Ero-sennin but can we get something eat I'm starving" said Naruto pulling out frogy-chan from his coat the wallet was fat with money.

Jiraiya eyed the wallet with interest as he tossed the scroll to Naruto, Jiraiya is well know for his love of women but other fact about Jiraiya that he mooches off of every one his team mates to his students even when he has tons money from his books to missions he completed.

"Say Naruto how about I hold on to that knowing place like this pickpockets are around every bend" said Jiraiya seeing Naruto thinking it over.

"I'm a Sennin after all who better then me to hold on to all that hard eared money" stated Jiraiya hoping that Naruto would buy that line, seeing Natsumi and Sasame didn't buy in to what he was selling and kept there money on there person, Naruto on the other hand.

"Ok" said Naruto and frogy-chan was snatched from his hands, Jiraiya had taken a few bills out and handed them over to Naruto.

When Jiraiya got out line of site both girl looked at Naruto.

"You will never see that money again" deadpans Natsumi.

Sasame shakes her head.

Naruto smiled.

"Said who" remarked Naruto pulling out frogy-chan out of his pocket "Oba-chan told me about Jiraiya being a moocher and I asked her to put a seal on frogy-chan that reversed summons frogy-chan right back if its get to far away from another seal right in my pocket so who up for Ramen".

Both girl had stun looks and looked at each other they had under estimated the blond.

**"Fox's are cunning always remember he may not be bright but he can be very cunning and think out side of the norm" **remarked Sanbi and Natsumi nods at this, then she looked up at roof tops, she scans the sky line, before catching up with the others

Watch from the rooftops several 3 eyes watch there targets move though the crowds.

The leader made a motion and the group vanished.

Back to Jiraiya

"I know I got the money here some were" remarked Jiraiya have order the best Sake and 6 companions living it up till the bill came.

"Let me guess in you other pants right?" said the Owner and head companion of the club of who looked to be in her 60s and with a snap of her fingers, Her Hired muscle in case the Oto ninja that came around wanted more then the pleasant drinking partner with her girls surrounded Jiraiya.

"Wait wait I am a ninja" said Jiraiya.

Some of the Hired muscle pulled out Kunai or made a handseal " That a funny thing so are they and my self had cracked a few ninja heads open when the need arises" said the old woman wiping her cane.

"Then you know about sealing scrolls," said Jiraiya he had tons of money in a scroll but the old woman scoffed.

"Yea right Last time some one using sealing scrolls had blown a hole in the roof" remarked the old woman and the thug went in for the kill.

Out side the club the sound of a fight could be heard before the door flew open along with a flying Jiraiya who landed in a heap, opposite side of club "next time you better have money on hand or there will be hell to pay" yelled the old woman then slammed the doors behind her.

"That Gaki" muttered Jiraiya getting up and dust him self off knowing Naruto some how got his frog wallet back what aungrateful gaki not wanting to help their dirt poor (yea right) teacher just like his father Aerlla and Ibik thought he did called him by his name with out any title, but there were times Ibik almost said Ero-gama a few times.

He still muttered under his breath about disrespectful students, he discretely open one of his storage scroll and in bang of ninja smoke a wad of cash appeared seemly not even noting a long black haired woman wearing camo clothing that seem to be very popular in the local area spying on him.

"Looks like I found the next mark" she muttered and left to report to her boss.

Jiraiya smirked at having peeked the interest of a scout whether it was a Fuuma or not had yet to be seen.

Beside the woman was hot and he would like to see this to the end.

After getting something to eat the trio found spot out side of town to train

Natsumi got Kage Bunshin no down Jutsu easily enough but Naruto on the other hand had trouble with the Shunshin no Jutsu he been using to much chakra and ended up slamming in to trees for the speed part of Shunshin no Jutsu.

-WAAM- Naruto once again kissed the tree wile Natsumi sighed and Sasame had to cover her eyes because it hurts just looking at him smashed himself in the trees, as Naruto fall backwards flat on his back.

Naruto moan in pain as he spits out some tree bark "who knew Shunshin no Jutsu would hurt so much" he remarked.

"You're still used to much Chakra for the boosted speed part you gotten the hands seals right I guess you need work on your control and train" remarked Natsumi as she crouched down and lost to the urge of picking up a stick and poked him a few times.

"She right you wouldn't believed the mishaps with Shunshin no Jutsu I seen" remarked Sasame and shivered a little at the thought.

"Not helping" muttered Naruto as he got to his feet then a thought hit him, "Hay I want you to meet a few friends of mine"

Natsumi and Sasame look at him oddly.

"BUTA, INU, TORI, SARU, HITSUJI!" Naruto shouted, his chakra surging as he slammed his hand to the ground. -Ninja Art-Summon no Jutsu!"

3 smoke clouds appeared before Naruto, both Natsumi and Sasame watch as the smoke fades

Gamaaraishii, Gamakichi and a yellow skinned toad wearing the same blue vest like the other 2 and was a little pudgier then the other 2.

"Wow did we just gotten summon" ask the yellow toad as he looked around in aw.

"I told you it was fun," chirped Gamaaraishii.

"Hya Naruto how's it hanging" said Gamakichi as he hops on to Naruto shoulder.

"Good sort of but who that one" asked Naruto pointed to the yellow.

"This is our little brother Gamatatsu big brother" said Gamaaraishii as she hop on to his other shoulder.

"Uh hello" said Gamatatsu raising a web hand.

Natsumi and Sasame look at 3 toads.

"I'm impressed" remark Natsumi, that was a high Jounin Jutsu.

"Wow you can summon," asked Sasame as she couches and rubs Gamatatsu head much to the toad's enjoyment.

"I like her" said Gamatatsu smiling.

"Yea you haven't seen their old man he's massive" remarked Naruto as he spreads both arms wide depicting on how big Gamabuta is.

"Daddy is so big he can touch the sun and has lot of hiding spots for hid and seek," said Gamaaraishii.

"Pops is big all right he'll libel to step on you before he sees you" said Gamakichi then eyed Natsumi and Sasame the former hugging Gamatatsu to her chest like he was a puppy.

"Even if there toads they are so cute looking," gushed Sasame.

"So are these your friends or your girl friends?" stated Gamakichi holding up his web hand with the pinky out and waging his brow.

"Yah more big sisters" cheered Gamakichi.

"WHAT no I don't, shut up," sputtered Naruto his face glowing red, making Gamakichi and Gamaaraishii chuckled.

"I don't like him like that," said Natsumi her pale cheek were a little pink.

"I only just met him a few days ago" Sasame replied as her cheeks had a rosy tint to them.

"Oh boy Naruto you are fast worker you sly dog" said Gamakichi causing Naruto to freak out as Natsumi and Sasame blushed bright red.

After getting the introduction done away with both Natsumi and Naruto got the scroll that Jiraiya gave them.

Sasame was sitting with the gama siblings she was happily talking to them.

"So?" asked Natsumi.

"So what?" replied Naruto.

"Are you going open it or not" deadpans Natsumi.

"Well I would but I don't know, Ero-Sennin could have pull a fast one on us obaa-chan told me the stories when she was a Gennin on how he got her team pumped up on learning a super Jutsu then gave them a scroll that turns out to be blank save for one word".

"Word?" said Natsumi.

"Guts" stated Naruto.

Natsumi blinked at hearing that then both looked at the scroll in Naruto's hands.

"We'll hurt him if this is a joke" stated Natsumi.

"Right well here goes," remarked Naruto.

Opening the scroll only to get a face full smoke.

"Hehehe be in ah at the site of the mighty and ever gallant Jiraiya for he is here" proclaimed Jiraiya doing his dance.

"Hay Ero-Sennin you are supposed to look for Sasame clan not hiding out in scroll" shouted Naruto.

"I'm clone you little ingrate and stop calling my creator that," shouted Jiraiya clone.

"OK so other then insulting you, why are you in that scroll in the first place" said Natsumi crossing her arms over her chest.

Jiraiya clone muttered under his breath about no respect "I'm mainly a training aid for the training steps to the Rasengan" said Jiraiya clone with a smile seeing the stunned looks on their faces.

Kyuubi paws his nose at hearing that blasted Jutsu's name **"He had to hit my nose grrr shouldn't had let my guard down".**

Sanbi had a chuckle at cost of Kyuubi sake mostly his pride

"The Rasengan" both Natsumi and Naruto said in ah any ninja worth there kunai knows about the Rasengan the 4th Hokage most powerful Jutsu that was able to hurt a tailed beast.

**"**It had taken my creator Jiraiya 6 years to master it" said Jiraiya clone "so here's the 1st step" said Jiraiya clone as the seal on scroll release a bag of water balloons.

"What heck are water balloons have to with the Rasengan," stated Naruto.

"You need to push and rotate the water inside the balloon and pop the balloon" Jiraiya clone went on.

"Like this" the Jiraiya clone popped the balloon in its hand, as the clone began to explain the training to Natsumi and Naruto not knowing that they are being watch.

Natsumi frowned as she failed to pop the balloon Naruto wasn't have much luck on his end.

Naruto saw the balloon in his hand wanting to burst but didn't moaning a bit Naruto glared at Ero-clone who had a look that screamed 'I know something you don't know' wait a sec clone' Naruto thought hard this.

The 3 eyes ninjas that fallowed the 3 ninja from the town had spread out along the board of the clearing watching with some amusement seeing 2 of them try to pop a water balloon.

The 3 eyes started masking their own vile chakra along with there own body smell to avoid being detected by both Jinchuriki as they move in for the kill.

**welcome to the land of rice and sound part2**

**Sorry for cutting the story short but I'm moveing to a new house in a few days and don't if I will have access to the internet right away. **


End file.
